Descubriéndonos
by Bluueeyes
Summary: Una versión de su historia después de la batalla. ¡Adentrémonos y descubramos lo que piensan y sienten desde el inicio de su relación! y como ésta va evolucionando tanto física como emocionalmente... algo que no les resultará nada fácil, ¿lo valdrá?
1. Por fin

(En proceso de edición: 31/07/2011)

Presentación:

Hola, estimado lector. Desde ya te doy la bienvenida a esta historia; una versión de la relación de Ron y Hermione después de la batalla, su evolución y cómo se va desarrollando en el transcurso de su séptimo año en Hogwarts.

Desde el principio quiero aclarar que esta historia no es _nada del otro mundo_, pretende ser muy realista en varios aspectos. El objetivo del fic en sí, es enfatizar la evolución de la relación entre los protagonistas ahondando sus _pensamientos, sentimientos, emociones, reflexiones,_ etcétera. Se pretende rescatar muchos detalles. Ser muy reflexivo y responder a un sin fin de preguntas que se disparan cuando dos personas enfrentan juntos algo que muchos llaman_ amor. _Se puede deducir que será algo lenta a ratos.

Pues me queda decir que el fic contendrá escenas muy románticas (para el gusto de algunos), dramáticas, pasionales, histéricos o como queráis llamarlos. Todo será bastante reflexivo ¿ya lo dije?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por cierto, la mayoría de los personajes y lugares involucrados pertenecen a la célebre y magistral pluma de J.K Rowling.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Primera parte<strong>

**—1—**

**Por fin**

El vecindario de Westminster parecía ser un lugar bastante tranquilo y agradable. Las modestas viviendas estaban en perfecta sintonía unas con otras y se alzaban deslumbrantes a lo largo de las calles, por las que casi no circulaban vehículos.

El sol del mediodía golpeaba sobre el frondoso follaje de los árboles que crecían junto a la vereda, siguiéndoles el paso a los pocos transeúntes que se paseaban por ahí muy tranquila y despreocupadamente.

Por eso, nadie advirtió cuando de un pequeño callejón sin salida, un joven alto y delgado apareció _por arte de magia_. Medio aturdido, —porque al abrir los ojos el sol pegó directo en sus azules orbes— Ronald Weasley se unió al panorama con disimulo y tratando de pasar inadvertido mientras comenzaba a caminar, si que pronto fue víctima de miradas escrutadoras, pues en aquel barrio no eran para nada comunes los pelirrojos.

Consciente de eso último, Ron aceleró el paso y comenzó a estudiar furtivamente cada una de las casas a ambos lados de la calle. Maldijo en silencio al notar que aquellas construcciones _muggles _se veían bastante diferentes durante el día a como él las recordaba cuando se había aparecido un par de veces por la noche, y tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que eran bastante parecidas unas con otras. Maldijo de nuevo cuando se vio obligado a dar media vuelta y a repetir el recorrido.

No encontraba la casa.

¡Demonios!

Apresuró aún más la marcha. No quería llegar tarde y ya podía sentir como la ansiedad y el nerviosismo comenzaban a apropiarse de su cuerpo.

Por ser él tan despistado, se estaba retrasando el anhelado encuentro que tanto había esperado.

¡Maldición!

Dos calles más allá, por una de las ventana de una casa en particular, una chica de un no tan enmarañado cabello castaño se asomaba por ésta cada unos diez segundos mirando hacia el exterior. Se mordía el labio mientras sus ojos estudiaban ansiosos el panorama allá afuera.

Suspiró y se volvió a su escritorio.

Hermione Granger intuía que Ronald Weasley no eran un chico muy puntual que digamos, y no pretendía creer que cambiaría solo porque aquel día vendría a recogerla a ella.

Aunque tal vez podría estar equivocada, pues quedaban todavía unos cinco minutos para la hora acordada. Se acomodó en su silla y clavó su mirada por centésima vez en _Hogwarts: una historia, _y por centésima vez no pudo concentrarse.

¡Quería verlo! ¡Ahora ya!

Negó con la cabeza. No había visto al pelirrojo durante casi un mes así que perfectamente podía aguantarse cinco minutos más.

Ah, y también, a pesar de lo desesperada que estaba, no dejaría esta vez que algún estúpido y benditoimpulso se apoderara de ella. Pues esta vez esperaría tranquilamente a que Ron tomara la iniciativa.

Sí, probablemente era un poco tonto, pero Hermione estaba decidida a ello.

Cerró el libro, resignándose a que no sería capaz de leer hasta ver a Ron y lo tiró dentro del bolsito de cuentas que estaba dentro de su baúl. Tenía todo su equipaje listo, solo le faltaba irse. Dio un par de vueltas en su habitación y se detuvo frente al espejo que colgaba detrás de la puerta.

Observó dubitativamente su reflejo y recordó que hace mucho que no se sometía a un auto escrutinio. ¿Cuánto es que había cambiado desde la última vez que había sido consciente de ella frente un espejo?

No era mucho el cambio. Sus rasgos se habían acentuado y endurecido un poco y sus risos ya no eran tan imposibles como solían serlo durante su infancia, pero ¿qué más daba? Hermione nunca se había considerado una chica sobresaliente por su belleza natural, pero tampoco era fea.

Se preguntó que opinaría Ron al respecto.

Y pensó de pronto que nunca había estado así en esas circunstancias, esas en las cuales la chica espera al chico que le gusta y esas cosas. Y ella esperaba a Ron, aunque claro, ya había estado en una que otra situación similar aguardando por él, pero ahora era diferente.

Oh sí, muy diferente. Sonrió.

Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar las crecientes mariposillas que se acumulaban en su estómago y se mordió el labio con fuerza.

Es que Hermione estaba nerviosa.

No se veían hace semanas y definitivamente habían interactuado mucho más por correo y no podía imaginarse coqueteándole directamente y viceversa —bueno, sí que lo habían hecho, pero indirectamente— Sintió como sus mejillas aumentaban de temperatura al pensarlo de esa forma, algo así como ella y Ron solos. Completamente solos, pues apenas tenía una idea de cómo podrían ser las cosas, porque no habían podido avanzar mucho antes de su viaje a Australia, con todas las cosas de las que habían tenido que encargarse y cada vez que dispusieron de un momento para ellos, siempre alguien se había hecho presente.

Miró el reloj de su velador. Ya era pasada la hora.

Se mordió el labio ¿Y si Ron no llegaba porque se había arrepentido?, porque se había dado cuenta de que en verdad no la quería como algo más ¿Y si se aburría de ella?, por ser ella, la chica mandona que lo había reprendido durante siete largos años y todas esas cosas…

Se puso de pie consciente de que si no lo hacía, la atacarían muchos otros pensamientos que reforzarían esa inseguridad que la había estado persiguiendo afanosamente durante esas semanas y repitió el acto que había realizado unas mil veces durante los últimos quince minutos: mirar por la ventana.

Entornó los ojos con brusquedad; por la calle de al frente, un joven larguirucho y con una conocida mata de cabello rojo caminaba despreocupadamente hacia esa dirección. Se le aceleró el corazón al instante y un nudo le apretó el estómago. Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa.

Ron, Ron, Ron.

Se mordió el labio. ¿Correría a su encuentro?, ¿O esperaría disimuladamente en su habitación el momento en que sonara el timbre y su madre anunciara formalmente la llegada del chico?

¿Ron tocando el timbre?. ¡Ni hablar!Salió como una flecha disparada hacia el vestíbulo.

—¡Voy y vuelvo!— le gritó a su madre cuando pasó fugazmente por la cocina.

Salió a la calle de sopetón. Miró por donde había visto que Ron venía, pero ahora no había nadie. ¿Se lo había imaginado o qué? Entonces giró hacia el otro lado de la vereda y lo divisó: Ron caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en el bolsillo mientras ladeaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, al parecer mirando las casas con atención.

Se había pasado de la suya.

Hermione sonrió. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, pero al notar que Ron caminaba bastante rápido se detuvo.

—¡Ronald!— gritó sin poder ocultar su emoción.

Él se volteó inmediatamente como si hubiera estado esperando el llamado. Una enorme sonrisa pobló sus labios.

—¡Hermione!— le gritó de vuelta y echó a correr acortando rápidamente la distancia que los separaba. Sin detenerse lo más mínimo, Ron la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondió inmediatamente.

Por fin estaban de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

—Hermione— volvió a decir estrechándola con más fuerza y levantándola del suelo para darle una vuelta en el aire. Ella sumergió su rostro en su pecho. Aspiró su aroma y se embriagó de él. Ahora sabía que se sentía volver a respirar.

¡Cómo lo había extrañado!

—Te has confundido de dirección ¿cierto?— le preguntó mientras seguían abrazados.

—¡Oh! ¡Maldita sea!

Hermione se separó de él un poco confundida.

—¿Qué?— Ron vaciló y sus orejas se tornaron de un leve rubor.

—Eh, lo que pasa es que… quería llegar de una manera mucho más casual, pero creo que… eh, no logré encontrar de inmediato la casa— le explicó y la volvió a abrazar. Ella aspiró de nuevo su aroma y notó como él hacía lo mismo sobre su melena.

—Pero me habías dicho que habías venido por aquí cuando yo no estaba…

—Me aparecía en el antejardín por las noches, pensé que iba a recordar como lucía… ¡Pero son todas iguales!

—Eso no es cierto— rebatió Hermione y recargó su cabeza para sentir los fuertes latidos del corazón contra su oído.

¡Se podía quedar allí toda la vida!

—Oye— murmuró Ron con cautela. —¿Esa no es tu madre?— preguntó separándose de ella. Hermione observó a quien se refería y en efecto, la señora Granger había salido a ver que sucedía con su hija. Les dedicó una sonrisa cuando los divisó.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente. Ron parecía nervioso y también como si estuviera debatiendo algo con urgencia.

—Oye, no te van a lanzar ningún maleficio…— comentó Hermione con un dejo de seriedad al notar su expresión.

—No, no es eso… —murmuró él. —Resulta que nunca he entrado a tu casa oficialmente…

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez. Ten en cuenta que yo he estado en la tuya muchísimas veces.

—Claro, pero resulta que en estas cosas es mucho más fácil para la chica que para el chico— dijo Ron un poco desesperado, y al pronunciar la última palabra se le coloraron las orejas.

—Hermione, olvidaste cerrar la reja ¡sabes que es peligroso!— reprendió la señora Granger. Ron sonrió fugazmente. No olvidaría la primera vez que presenciaba a alguien regañar tan severa y maternalmente a Hermione.

—¡Ay! Lo siento mamá, verás…

—Buenas tardes señora Granger— la interrumpió, y caballerosamente se le acercó a la mujer y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla. Sintió la desconcertada mirada de Hermione clavada en su espalda.

—Buenas tardes, Ronald— sonrió la señora Granger –¡Qué bueno verte! pasa, pasa.

Ron sonrió satisfactoriamente. —Gracias.

Hermione parpadeó. Una bandada gigante de mariposas revolotearon a su alrededor y una ola de no se qué la envolvió, aturdiéndola. Parpadeó de nuevo para despabilarse, pues todavía faltaba…

—¡Papá!

Ron vaciló, pero de ninguna manera dejaría que se notara lo nervioso que estaba.

—Hola hija— El señor Granger se asomaba por el umbral de la puerta mientras clavaba su seria mirada en Ron, quien irguió completamente su larguirucho cuerpo pasando por un par de centímetros al padre de Hermione.

—Buenas tardes señor Granger— volvió a saludar Ron con firmeza, si que esta vez estiró su brazo para estrecharle la mano.

—Días, querrás decir— subrayó el hombre correspondiéndole el gesto. Ron palideció.

—¿A qué te refieres?— interrumpió su esposa muy oportunamente. —Es pasado el medio día— informó.

—Ah, sí, sí, claro— refunfuñó el hombre —Ven, pasa, pasa

—Gracias…

Hermione miró ceñuda a su padre cuando este se volvió a ella y le guiñó un ojo. Entraron a la casa y Ron de inmediato sintió el reconfortante aire del lugar envolviéndolo, si que no alcanzó a estudiarlo detenidamente, ya que la madre de Hermione se le acercó de inmediato.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?— le preguntó. —¿Te sirvo _coca-cola?_

El pelirrojo la miró perplejo por un segundo.

—Eh, sí, por favor…

—¿Con hielo o sin hielo?

—¿Disculpe?

Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio fuertemente para no comenzar a reírse. –Échale hielo— le dijo a su madre. Miró furtivamente a Ron y notó una evidente confusión en su rostro.

—Iré a buscar mis cosas— avisó, y comenzó a subir lentamente la escalera prestando atención a la conversación que trataban de sostener sus padres con Ron.

—¿Se te hizo difícil encontrar la casa?— oyó que le preguntaba su padre y decidió apresurarse, pues no deseaba que fuera víctima de un posible interrogatorio.

—Un poco— respondió Ron con voz seria. —Aunque no estuvo mal para ser la primera vez que vengo…— Hermione sonrió ante la piadosa mentira, pues él le había explicado mediante una de sus tantas cartas que había venido un par de veces en su ausencia para chequear que todo estuviera en orden para cuando llegaran.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso es bueno!— exclamó la madre de Hermione tendiéndole un vaso de un extraño brebaje negro. Ron lo contempló un poco vacilante antes de aceptarlo y darle el primer sorbo. Sabía bastante bien.

—Pero te pareció un largo viaje ¿no?, Hermione nos comentó que vives en las afuera de Ottery St. Catchpole.

—En realidad no fue para nada de largo, me he aparecido en un pasaje muy cerca de aquí…

La señora Granger soltó un resoplido cargado de angustia y su esposo no logró disimular una mueca ante el comentario (estaban muy sensibles en cuanto a magia se tratara, después de enterarse de _todo_) El pelirrojo se revolvió un poco incómodo al percatarse de ello y se quedó mirando una fotografía que había en una de las mesitas en el vestíbulo y distinguió inmediatamente a una Hermione, tal ves de quinto año, junto a una anciana mujer y se preguntó si sería su abuela o quien sabe quien. Pensó en quizás cuantas cosas más no sabía sobre ella.

—Así que…— comenzó el señor Granger observándolo mordazmente. —Estás dos semanas las pasarán en _La Madriguera _con toda tu familia y luego partirán a Hogwarts…

—Así es.

—¿También estará Harry Potter con ustedes? ¿Él también irá a la escuela?— preguntó con suspicacia y Ron se preguntó si el hombre deseaba llegar a un sitio en particular.

—Pues sí, eso es lo que sé…

—¿Es verdad que tu hermana pequeña es su novia?—preguntó de nuevo y Ron casi se atraganta con la bebida que justo había sorbido.

—¿Cómo le preguntas eso?— interrumpió su esposa con tono cariñoso.

—Solo me parecía interesante saber la opinión de Ronald…

Se sintió un poco extraño al escuchar su nombre sonar con ese tono de voz tan grave

—…pues estoy seguro que yo no habría reaccionado muy bien si Mario comenzaba a salir con Lavinia...—comentó el hombre. —Así que…— comenzó de nuevo, muy seriamente. —Tú y Hermione…

—¡Listo!— Hermione se incorporaba a la escena mientras dejaba levitar su baúl sobre la escalera. Le echó una mirada a Ron y no supo interpretar su expresión. Él estaba un poco contrariado ¿Qué le iba a preguntar el hombre? ¿Qué les había dicho Hermione acerca de ellos?

—Bueno, entonces ya se van.

—Sí

Salieron de la casa y ella se despidió muy afectuosamente de sus progenitores.

—Bueno, al final has pasado más tiempo con tus amigos y su familia que con nosotros— bromeó su padre correspondiéndole al abrazo. Hermione se sintió culpable, pero no dijo nada.

Se fueron caminando después de que Ron se volviera a despedir con un beso en la mejilla de su madre y un buen apretón de manos de su padre.

—Espero verte de nuevo por acá— fue lo último que le dijo el señor Granger y él asintió tratando de esbozar una sonrisa sincera y amable, pero que no sugiriera estupidez.

Se alejaron rápidamente, y como todo un caballero en práctica que era, hizo ademanes para cargar el baúl de Hermione. Ella se sintió extraña, pero complacida.

—No fue tan terrible después de todo— comentó Ron rompiendo el silencio de unos minutos.

—No tenía porque serlo.

—Oye, ¿Qué les contaste a tus padres?— le preguntó un poco ansioso. Ella lo miró dubitativa y reconociendo su expresión le respondió: —Todo, ¿por qué?— inquirió.

Ron se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que todo, era _todo_, incluido él. No sabía porque, pero le había angustiado la idea de que ella no le hubiera contado a sus padres respecto a ellos dos.

—A propósito— comenzó dispuesto a cambiar de tema. —Nunca habías mencionado algo acerca de esa bebida _muggle_, era realmente buena.

—Eso no es muy relevante…

—¿Han probado tus padres el whisky de fuego?— preguntó sin hacerle caso.

—¿Qué?.

—No sé, podría llevarle alguna vez una botella a tu padre ¿o no bebe alcohol?

Hermione entornó los ojos. —Ron, ¿de dónde estás sacando esas ideas?

Él se detuvo frente a un callejón. Se volteó a verla y le dedicó una sonrisa. —Hermione— dijo con suficiencia. —¿Y así crees que conoces todos los libros?

Ella se preparaba para rebatir, pero Ron súbitamente le agarró la mano y se olvidó de todo lo que iba a decir.

—Aquí es el lugar donde me aparecía— informó y miró alrededor por si no había moros en la costa. —Prepárate… es que estar aquí me pone un poco nervioso.

—¿No prefieres que lo haga yo?

—No— repuso. —Yo te vine a buscar.

Se escabulleron en algún sitio donde nadie pudiera verlos y luego, poniéndose de acuerdo con una simple mirada, cerraron los ojos e inmediatamente sintieron como un gancho los agarraba y tiraba fuertemente. Pronto sintieron el césped acariciarle los tobillos. Habían aparecido justo frente de La Madriguera.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Ron apenas se recuperaron de la molesta sensación.

—Claro que sí, lo haces bien— lo miró a los ojos y sintió ese cosquilleo apoderarse de su estómago una vez más.¿Cuándo es que se acostumbraría? A veces no le agradaba estar a merced de aquellas sensaciones tan irracionales y que la hacían desear actuar con vehemencia, pero ¡Oh! Por fin podía hacerlas florecer ¡por fin podía entregarse a ellas totalmente! Por fin podía no intentar de negarlas y ocultarlas.

¡Por fin!

Aunque para que iba a andar con cosas, se sentía cohibida, al igual que Ron.

Se miraron fugazmente —estaban un poco ruborizados— y tuvo el arduo deseo de echarse a sus brazos y besarlo, pero se recordó que había decidido esperar a que él hiciera el primer movimiento.

Un momento ¿Podían besarse, ierto? Sí, claro que sí, ya lo habían hecho un par de veces antes, pero ¿Sería acaso un sueño? —y uno muy bueno_— _pero Ron aproximándose a ella y abrazándola de nuevo, con fuerza, protección, pero por sobre todo con mucho cariño —algo que antes no se permitía evidenciar— era lo que necesitaba para arrancarla de esos pensamientos.

—Te extrañé— le musitó al oído y se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

–Yo… también— Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho y pudo notar lo mismo en el pecho de Ron.

Se separaron unos centímetros y se sonrojó al notar que él la observaba atentamente posando su mirada, primero sobre sus ojos y luego fue escaneando cada parte de su rostro hasta que se detuvo con sugerencia en sus labios. Eso aumento en creces el cosquilleo. Iba a cerrar los ojos para lanzarse al tan ansiado beso del reencuentro, pero de improvisto, un brusco movimiento la sacó fuera del alcance de la nube en la que se encontraba.

—¡Hermione! ¡Por fin llegaste!— exclamó Ginny azotándole la cara con su tupido cabello colorín mientras la abrazaba y sacudía con emoción. —¡Llegaste!

—¡Ginny!— sonrió devolviéndole el saludo. Tendría que esperar otro momento para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Ron chasqueó la lengua. —Claro que ha llegado, está ahí ¿o no?— refunfuñó. Cogió el baúl de Hermione y se encaminó a La Madriguera de mala gana.

—¡Ay!, lo siento— se disculpó malévolamente la pelirroja mientras ambas lo miraban desaparecer tras el umbral de la puerta y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en la posible causa del enfado del chico.

—¡Te eché mucho de menos!— la volvió a desaturdir Ginny. —Ven ¡ven!, has llegado justo para que almorcemos.

La chica estaba radiante, pero Hermione supuso que esa alegría la venía acarreando de antes, ya que no creía que su llegada sea motivo de esa reacción.

—Le han dado unos cuantos días de descanso a papá. —comenzó a contarle la pelirroja. —¡Ya era hora en todo caso! Con todo lo que estuvo trabajando el mes pasado…— hizo una breve pausa. —Bill y Fleur también están aquí aprovechando la ocasión, Percy también está de vacaciones ¡Y está tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido con mamá!, deberías de verlos…— soltó una risita. —Charlie viaja la próxima semana por sus dragones, Fred y George…— detuvo en seco su animado discurso. A Hermione se le revolvió el estómago. Ya no había un _Fred y George_.

—…George también se está quedando aquí mientras hace los últimos arreglos al local. Ron le está ayudando. Han dicho que es un milagro de que esté en pie ya que eh, los mortífagos habían tratado de maldecirlo todo

Hermione asintió en silencio. No sabía bien que decir.

—Y estábamos esperándote para almorzar ¿te lo había dicho?— Sin dudas Ginny trataba de sobrellevar de muy buena forma la partida de su hermano, pero claramente recordarlo le había perturbado el ánimo.

Entraron a la casa y Hermione sintió como aquel aire hogareño y cálido tan característico del lugar se apoderaba de ella. Se sintió feliz, pero mucho más al ver como toda la familia Weasley estaba reunida en el vestíbulo y al momento la rebalsaban de afectuosos y sinceros abrazos de bienvenida.

—Hola, Hermione— saludó una conocida voz a sus espaldas cuando los Weasley se apartaron para dejarla respirar.

—¡Harry!— se abalanzó al chico y él le correspondió el saludo vivazmente. —¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Creí que no estarías aquí hasta la próxima semana!— exclamó mientras lo abrazaba muy fuertemente.

—Resulta que era una sorpresa. —le respondió Harry haciendo ademanes para que lo soltara y lo dejase tomar aire.

—Lo siento— se disculpó ella al notarlo y le echó una ojeada a su amigo: Harry Potter lucía bastante destartalado y lleno de parches y algunas vendas, pero aún así irradiaba un aire atractivo. Sonreía con naturalidad y sus ojos, siempre detrás de esas redondas gafas, brillaban esperanzados.

—Harry fue dado de alta hace dos días— informó Ginny con suficiencia. —Lo difícil fue sacarlo del hospital— agregó con una mueca despectiva. —¡Son unos malditos buitres!, esos reporteros o como se llamen— gruñó.

—¿Por qué mejor no dejamos los alegatos para más tarde?— se incorporó Ron, que había estado dejando las cosas de Hermione en el cuarto de su hermana. —¡Me muero de hambre!

El almuerzo se estaba llevando a cabo como Hermione lo recordaba de los años anteriores; se comentaban los últimos sucesos y hasta se daban la libertad de hacer unas cuantas bromas.

Lo único que marcaba una mueca de dolor sobre el rostro de los Weasley era precisamente el momento en que George dejaba una frase a medio decir, esas que Fred siempre acostumbraba a terminar, pero más allá de eso Hermione no logró distinguir algún otro síntoma visible del dolor de la pérdida, y sintió una gran admiración por ellos, pues realmente era una familia muy fuerte y se trataban de sobreponer.

Aunque probablemente aún se encontraban en la etapa de negación.

Harry no dijo mucho durante la comida, pero ella como era muy observadora, notó inmediatamente las miraditas cómplices que compartía con Ginny.

Sonrió. Así que por fin esos dos podían estar juntos.

—Ron nos comentó que tu casa es muy bonita— dijo Bill de pronto, sacándola de sus impresiones. Parpadeó.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que Ron nos comentó que tu casa es muy bonita— repitió el hombre con solemnidad.

—Sí, estuvo yendo bastante seguido para allá durante tu ausencia— agregó George lanzándole una mirada sugerente, y Hermione reparó en que todos se habían quedado muy, pero muy callados y quietos, como expectantes. Los observaban alternativamente, a ella y a Ron. Se sintió un poco incómoda y también nerviosa.

—Porque te extrañaba muchísimo diría yo— comentó Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

Más miradas expectantes. Harry le sonrió.

—Ya déjenlo, esta vez no les va a funcionar ¿de acuerdo?— gruñó Ron a su lado, mientras terminaba de devorar el exquisito budín de patatas que Molly había preparado como motivo de su llegada.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó mordazmente George mirando a su hermano menor. —¿Qué cosa no nos va a funcionar esta vez?— y fingió desconcierto.

—¿Y por qué…?

—¡Porque Hermione y yo somos novios!

Hermione no se esperaba eso. Su mandíbula inferior luchó por no caerse, y luego de que su mente procesara lo que acababa de gritar Ron a todos los cielos, sintió como sus mejillas aumentaban de temperatura.

Es que ni ella misma lo había dicho de esa manera. _—__¡Ron y yo somos novios!—_ como si temiera que diciéndolo así tal cual, todo se esfumaría, pero nuevamente Ron exclamándolo de esa forma la volvía a la realidad.

Bajó la vista fugazmente a su plato, como si fuera incapaz de verle la cara a esas personas que ahora debían de aceptarla de otra manera dentro de la familia, pero luego la alzó, y con lo primero que se topó fue con la radiante y aprobatoria sonrisa de la señora Weasley y después con la del resto de los presentes.

Asintió en silencio y sonrió con timidez, y tuvo el repentino y fugaz deseo de salir corriendo. Tenía que admitir que le daba un poco de vergüenza.

¿Sería el hecho de que habían sido amigos durante siete largos años?

—Eso ya lo sabíamos en todo caso— observó Ginny. —Solo queríamos que lo admitieran abiertamente— rió, y su risa contagió al resto de los presentes, que parecían bastante aliviados.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo se puede considerar como un prólogo, creo yo.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer.

:)


	2. Caen barreras

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y también a quienes comentan :)

* * *

><p>Drama y Romance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>—2— <strong>

**Caen barreras**

Hermione acababa de terminar de acomodar sus cosas en el cuarto de Ginny y ahora iba a encontrarse con Ron en el vestíbulo, tal como habían acordado después del almuerzo.

¿Qué iban a hacer? No tenía idea, pero aquel misterio le aceleraba el corazón y la ponía feliz, pero también muy nerviosa, pues no habían tenido la ocasión concreta para compartir algún momento juntos —un tiempo juntos como novios— entonces se podía decir que era su primera cita oficial.

Sonrió tímidamente al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y comenzar a bajar con parsimonia las escaleras, tratando de imaginarse que es lo que se dirían y como actuarían. Una sonrisa pobló sus labios ante las posibilidades que su mente comenzaba a disparar.

Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que sacarse esa maldita manía de planear o anticiparse a los hechos.

A medida que bajaba cada escalón, sentía que las mariposillas que poblaban su estómago se multiplicaban y que su sonrisa se ensanchaba, pero de pronto, un fuerte chillido seguido por un angustioso llanto proveniente de la habitación por la que justo pasaba la desaturdió completamente. Se detuvo y la sangre se le congeló al instante al reconocer a la voz dueña de tanto dolor.

—¡No!— chilló de nuevo la señora Weasley, tan fuerte y agudo que era más que evidente que todos en la casa pudieron oírla.

—¡Mi hijo!— gimió la mujer tras la puerta, y a Hermione se le tensaron todos los músculos.

—Mi-mi Fred— escuchó que seguía chillando. —Mi hijo nunca podrá… ¡Jamás po-podrá!— sollozaba. —Nu-nunca podremos ve-verlo sonrojado tra-trayendo a alguna novia a la casa o-oh… al-algo a-sí…

Sintió como si le daban una enorme bofetada en el rostro y se quedó ahí, escuchando como los sollozos de la mujer eran consolados por la suave, pero también afectada voz del señor Weasley. Se le secó la boca y una enorme punzada se apoderó de su estómago. Se sintió muy triste, pero de alguna manera no podía comprenderlo del todo, ella era ajena a ese dolor porque simplemente no había perdido a ningún hijo y a ningún hermano, y estar ahí de pronto la hizo sentir como una intrusa y hasta —tontamente— un poco culpable, ya que dilucidó rápidamente el posible motivo de la recaída de Molly.

Porque Ron sí podía traer a su novia.

Y se sintió horriblemente mal, pensando en lo egoísta que pudo haber sido.

Los Weasley trataban de ser fuertes durante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era más que evidente que estaban muy lejos de cicatrizar aquella herida. Al final apenas había transcurrido alrededor de un mes desde la muerte de Fred.

¿Y Ron? Ahora que lo pensaba, él nunca había mencionado nada al respecto en sus cartas. ¿Acaso trataba de mantenerse impasible, ser fuerte y todas esas cosas…?

Eso no era bueno.

Bajó el último tramo de escalera que le quedaba y se asomó por el umbral que daba al salón. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en uno de los raídos sofás, de espaldas a ella. Se quedó mirándolo por un momento, un poco temerosa, y reparó en que la casa había quedado repentinamente silenciosa y lúgubre.

—Te estaba esperando— musitó él advirtiendo su presencia.

Y la punzada en su estómago se intensificó con creces solo por el tono de voz que empleó al decir eso. Se acercó y se sentó en el otro sofá, frente a él. Lo miró a la cara: Ron escrutaba el suelo con el ceño levemente fruncido, sus labios apretados y totalmente tensos. Daba la impresión de que estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas en algo.

Ron maldecía internamente, pues no deseaba que Hermione lo viera así, pero ahí estaban. Y le daba miedo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos que a Hermione le parecieron eternos. No podía decir palabra alguna y Ron estaba ahí, como ausente, y por Merlín ni siquiera se había sentado a su lado ¿Eso estaba mal? Recién estaban comenzando y ella ya se estaba sintiendo la peor novia del siglo, maldiciéndose por sentirse incapaz de…

¿Incapaz de qué?

No, nada de eso. Todo aquello la descolocaba porque la había tomado abruptamente por sorpresa. Y ella odiaba las sorpresas o mejor dicho odiaba no poder saber de antemano lo que podía ocurrir para así preparar algún plan o razonar fríamente las cosas. Y esto eso último no se le estaba dando muy bien últimamente.

En realidad con Ron nunca se le había dado aunque lo había fingido perfectamente un par de años. Con él siempre era diferente, muy diferente, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso, porque estaba ahí, totalmente indefenso y de solo ver su expresión sentía como su pecho se estrujaba.

¡Él no merecía todo eso! ¡Ni su familia! No era justo.

Ella solo podía escucharlo y apoyarlo, pero también sentía la urgente necesidad de desenrollar el misterio sobre cómo hacerlo, porque temía fallar y no ser capaz de actuar de acuerdo a las circunstancias —siempre ha tenido ese miedo—, pero eso en realidad no tenía mucha importancia porque al final ella era la única persona indicada para estar ahí aunque no se sintiera de tal manera.

—Seguro que la escuchaste— murmuró Ron rompiendo el silencio, con su rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

Lo miró expectante. Deseaba que confiara en ella.

—Pues, a mi mamá…— continuó él con un hilo de voz, el que rápidamente cortó cuando sintió que se quebraba.

Y es que Ron tenía mucho miedo de decir todas esas cosas en voz alta. Decir, por ejemplo, que habían habido días terribles, que habían habido tardes completas en las que nadie decía nada, en los que todos se encerraban en su cuarto y Molly rompía a llorar por algo que le recordara a la guerra, a Fred. Pero más allá de eso, le daba miedo asumir que todo eso le afectaba; cuando la atmósfera de su hogar se oscurecía y que él no podía hacer nada para sanar la herida, que sufría al ver a su familia sucumbir ante un manto de nostalgia. Eso era lo que le afectaba, porque más allá de la muerte de su hermano, él tenía la certeza de que Fred lo último que hubiera querido es que todos anduvieran con las caras largas porque _se fue de viaje. _Sí, Ron tenía la seguridad de eso y le daba cierta tranquilidad, pero ¿y a los demás?

Hermione se inclinó hacia él y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro. Alzó su rostro y la miró por primera vez.

Al mirar fijamente esos ojos almendrados y profundamente marrones, sintió como si Hermione comenzaba a leerlo abiertamente, enterándose de todos aquellos pensamientos y sentimiento que tanto se eméñaba en ocultar. Tuvo el impulso de desviar la mirada —como la mayoría de las veces lo había hecho, temeroso de que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella— pero ahora ¿qué tenía que ocultarle? ¿cómo no abandonarse en esa mirada tan tierna y preocupada? Entonces supo que quería que ella conociese todo lo que tenía guardado, todas las cosas que le oprimían el pecho y que a veces no lo dejaban respirar.

Quería que supiera de él, que confiaba en ella. Y ella ahí estaba.

—Aquí estoy— susurró Hermione, respondiendo sorpresivamente a sus pensamientos, abrazándolo con solo mirarlo.

Quiso decirle tantas cosas.

—Es verdad eso que dijo George— comenzó de nuevo. —Yo estuve yendo muy seguido a tu casa— aclaró.

Ella asintió en silencio y deslizó su mano para entrelazarla con la suya. Se sentía tan bien el tibio contacto de su piel.

—No sé porque iba a tu casa…— continuó. —O sea sí sé, pues… — vaciló. Le costaba montones expresarse, más si era consciente de que ella no le quitaba la vista de encima y que escuchaba muy atentamente,

—Al pricipio todo era muy oscuro y triste. A veces… yo no me sentía capaz de soportarlo y bueno, cuando iba a tu casa me alejaba de eso y también… — se ruborizó levemente. —…podía estar más cerca de ti.

Hermione sintió que sus propios ojos se humedecían.

Quiso decirle tantas cosas ¡Tantas! Decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que con el tiempo pasaría, ¿Cómo decirle algo tan obvio? Rayaría en la estupidez, pero se sentía tan impotente por no poder hacer nada más, incluso se sintió culpable y desconsiderada por haberse marchado a Australia haciéndole caso cuando le dijo que él iba a estar bien, que no era para tanto, que iba a estar bien porque _era él, _porque era Ron.

Pero no. Eso no era del todo cierto, porque Ron también era sensible, vulnerable.

Ron siempre trataba de estar bien para dale protección a quienes lo rodeaban, que era condenadamente leal y testarudo, que lo que más le importaba era el bienestar de sus seres queridos y si eso significaba quedarse en segundo lugar lo haría, por su familia.

Y ahora estaba permitiendo que ella lo supiera abiertamente, dejando caer todas esas barreras, dejando que se adentrara en su interior.

Sin soltarle la mano se trasladó y se sentó a su lado. Alzó su otra mano y la deslizó suavemente a través de su cabello en una caricia que terminó desbocando a su propio corazón.

¿Cómo hacerle saber que siempre estaría ahí para él?

Lo abrazó e inmediatamente sintió como cedía, como sus músculos se destensaban y que al momento se dejaba caer en su regazo, donde se quebró en un silencioso y abrumador llanto.

Sintió como de sus propios ojos brotaban algunas lágrimas y trató de limpiárselas, pues se suponía que era él el que necesitaba ser reconfortado, no ella.

Ante eso, recordó todas esas ocasiones en las que la había consolado, cuando al principio y un poco sonrojado, la rodeaba torpemente con un brazo sobre sus hombros o le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Pero recordó por sobre todo aquella vez, cuando le contó lo que había hecho para mantener a sus padres a salvo y como la había abrazado, como la había aliviado de sus penas con solo haber estado ahí a su lado.

Entonces recién entendió verdaderamente que a veces las palabras sobran, que no es necesario ir en busca de un libro para solucionar un problema. Que un gesto dice más que mil de esos volúmenes que ella lee con tantas ansias en busca de respuestas, en busca de saber qué hacer.

Si que Hermione la mayoría de las veces sabe que hacer, lo que pasa es que no se atreve, incluso hasta el punto de cuestionarse su ingreso a la casa Gryffindor y ponerse histérica cuando de Ron se trata, porque al final es lo que más le da miedo, asumir todo lo que siente sin dejar espacio para las dudas e inseguridades.

Lo estrechó con más fuerza y él se aferró más a sus brazos, mientras seguía sollozando como nunca antes lo había visto. Ni en el funeral del profesor Dumbledore ni en el funeral de Fred, pues en ambas ocasiones se había empeñado en mantenerse a raya para no explotar. Habían sido dos ocasiones en las que aún no eran conscientes de ellos dos juntos como tales.

Pero ahora era diferente, porque aunque todavía no pudieran entender bien los motivos, aquel había sido el mejor comienzo que podrían haber tenido como tales, como _Ron y Hermione, Hermione y Ron _solo podían ser.

—Hermione… — farfulló Ron a medida que sus arcadas iban disminuyendo. —Lo siento, yo… ¡Maldición! Se suponía que no debía pasar así.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable o creerse un reverendo idiota por haberse puesto a llorar cuando todo debía se haber sido perfecto en su _primera cita oficial. _

¡Es que se suponía que debían estar muy acaramelados y todas esas cosas cursis!

¿Por qué tenían que haber lágrimas de por medio?

¡Si ya no había un gato intentando de matar a su querida rata! ¡Si ya no había un hosco búlgaro ni un estúpido y rubio capricho de por medio! ¡Ya ni la guerra ni la búsqueda de los horrocruxes estaban de por medio! ¡Ya no lo acosaban esos injustificables celos hacia Harry! ¡Joder! Sin embargo estaba ahí, lloriqueando. Y es que todavía le quedaba enfrentar el dolor. Dolor que se apaciguaba con cada segundo entre sus brazos.

—Se-se supone que no debía ser aasí— volvió a balbucear, pero Hermione colocó uno de sus finos dedos sobre su boca para callarlo con tanta delicadeza que lo estremeció.

Ella siguió sin decir nada y volvió a acariciar su cabello y comenzó a jugar con esos mechones, tan pelirrojos que a veces la desconcertaban, pasando sus dedos delicadamente y masajeando cada centímetro de cuero cabelludo.

Ron se sintió tan bien, tan inmensamente feliz y reconfortado como nunca nadie pudo haberlo hecho sentir.

Y es que era Hermione la única que podía hacerlo sentir así.

Se incorporó un poco para mirarla detenidamente a los ojos y se dedicaron una sincera y enorme sonrisa, pues ya no había nada, absolutamente nada separándolos, y en un acuerdo tácito fueron acercando lentamente sus rostros hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto en un suave, lento y casto beso.

Era un poco salado, pero realmente era el beso más dulce y abrasador que pudieron haberse dado.

Se alejaron un poco, con sus corazones latiendo desbocados y sus rostros ruborizados —porque aunque no lo admitieran, todavía sentían una peculiar vergüenza y timidez por lo nuevo y anhelado de la situación— además que estaba conscientes del inmutable e íntimo. Si hasta los viejos muebles parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo en no rechinar para no interrumpir.

Hermione volvió a su tarea de propiciarle aquellas caricias que ya lo habían aturdido, y ahora deslizaba sus dedos con la misma suavidad que antes por sus mejillas, aprovechando de borrar alguna lágrima rebelde que paseara por esa piel pecosa que antes había deseado secretamente palpar.

Delineó su mentón, donde descubrió que crecía una casi imperceptible barbilla, y siguió a través de la ligera línea que se le marcaba cuando él le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida —esas que tanto le gustaban— y luego subió a sus párpados y los tocó suavemente con la yema de los dedos, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle de la piel, en cada imperfección que lo hacía ser único e inigualable.

Trepó hacia la cima de esa larga nariz y Ron abrió los ojos —pues los había tenido serenamente cerrados abandonado a su tacto— y le dedicó una nueva y amplia sonrisa que le devolvió al instante.

Se quedaron ahí, observándose el uno al otro y entregándose todo el cariño que se tenían reservado desde hace tanto tiempo, mientras que los rayos del sol que se colaban a través de las desgastadas cortinas se iban debilitando lentamente.

Unos ruidos provenientes de la escalera los hicieron dar un respingo y salir de su ensimismamiento. Al momento Bill y Percy aparecieron en el salón, hablándose entre susurros desde muy cerca por lo que tardaron en darse cuenta que no eran los únicos en el lugar.

—¡Ah, aquí estaban!— señaló Bill mirando un poco incómodo a Percy, pues temía haber interrumpido algo.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Ron.

—Eh, nada, nada.

—¿A dónde van?

—Vamos a ir por un poco de suministros para la cena— informó Percy arreglándose su túnica con solemnidad y apresurándose a salir de ahí, pues al igual que su hermano presentía que habían interrumpido.

—Eh, si pueden avísenle a Ginny y a Harry que la comida tardará un poco más en estar lista— pidió Bill mientras salía de la casa detrás de Percy.

—¿Dónde están Harry y Ginny?— preguntó Ron de un momento a otro, como dándose cuenta de algo no muy agradable. Hermione entornó los ojos.

—Ron, ¿no vas a…?

Él se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie aproximándose a la escalera. Como se dio cuenta de que Hermione no lo seguía se volteó a verla; lo miraba un poco confundida.

—¿Me acompañas?

Subieron lentamente y Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en aquella puerta del segundo piso, que ahora estaba entreabierta y pudo distinguir la figura de George sentado al borde de una cama, junto a Molly y Arthur. Nuevamente se sintió uan intrusa.

—No pienses eso— le susurró Ron, respondiendo oportunamente a su último pensamiento.

Pasaron por la habitación de Ginny y Ron observó la puerta con mirada inquisidora y hasta desconfiada durante un par de segundos, pero luego decidió seguir su camino hasta. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la mueca de resignación que puso Ron al seguir de largo.

Giró cuidadosamente el picaporte y se asomó a la habitación esperando encontrarse con Harry y Ginny, pero solo divisó a la pelirroja, que estaba recostada sobre su cama mirando el techo, con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Ginny?

—¿No estabas con mi hermano?

Hermione suspiró.

—Sí, ahora íbamos a subir a su cuar…— no terminó la frase y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Maldición ¿Cuánto iba a tardar en acostumbrarse y reaccionar así cada vez que se mencionara a Ron? Miró a su interlocutora, y ésta le dedicaba una enorme y pícara sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está Harry?— le preguntó cambiando de tema para no darle tiempo en hacer esos comentarios que la incomodaban y la hacían ponerse roja como un tomate. Ginny vaciló.

—Debe estar dando una vuelta por el jardín— murmuró más para sí misma que para informarle a ella.

—Sabes como es él— volvió a decir. —A veces se siente culpable…

Hermione asintió en silencio, pensando que era de esperar que Harry se haya sentido culpable, mal que mal, su amigo tenía el complejo de culparse por la mayoría de las cosas que pasaban respecto a la guerra.

—Ginny— le llamó. —No tengas miedo, creo que es evidente que Harry de alguna forma u otra ha cambiado. Y eso debía ocurrir. Tiene que dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo— puntualizó con voz seria. —¡Contigo!

La expresión de Ginny cambió. Era como si necesitaba que alguien le dijera eso.

—Por cierto— agregó Hermione cuando la pelirroja corría escaleras abajo a buscar a Harry. —¡La cena estará lista más tarde!

Con una extraña sensación de alivio fue subiendo lentamente los últimos dos tramos que le quedaban para llegar al quinto piso y sonrió al ver aquel cartel que recitaba divertido "_Habitación de Ronald"._ La puerta crujió levemente cuando se asomó y Ron inmediatamente la invitó a pasar, como muchas veces antes lo había hecho. 

Avanzó un paso, pero se detuvo al recordar aquella lejana tarde en la que su madre había insistido en sostener una embarazosa charla, en la que uno de los puntos más serios e indiscutibles era que nunca, pero nunca se debía encerrar en una habitación a solas con un chico.

Se mordió el labio y una involuntaria sonrisa curvó sus labios y sin pensarlo más cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

—Ups, lo siento mamá— rió una alegre vocecilla en su mente. La ignoró olímpicamente. No necesitaba que le recordaran que estaba desobedeciendo a sus madres una vez más.

Miró a Ron y presintió que él pensaba algo similar, pues se había quedado jugando con la manilla de la puerta. Finalmente decidió dejarla entreabierta.

Se quedó quieta contemplando el lugar, que estaba posiblemente un poco más ordenado que de costumbre. Se mordió el labio de nuevo, pues de la nada, su corazón comenzó a bombear muy fuerte y apresurado, si que presentía que la sangre no circulaba por su cuerpo sino que se estaba acumulando en sus mejillas.

Se fijó en un destartalada caja que estaba rebalsada de papeles y sobres que estaba en un rincón.

—¿Ron, qué es…?— se volteó para preguntarle, pero sus palabras se quedaron atrapadas atropelladamente en su boca debido a la proximidad que había entre ellos, pues si excluimos al momento que compartieron en el salón hace unos minutos, sinceramente aún no se acostumbraba a que podían adoptar esa cercanía.

Era una sensación muy extraña, pero agradable. Le gustaba pero a la vez no.

¡Qué contradictoria era!

Le gustaba sentir el nerviosismo de su cercanía, de no saber lo que va a pasar, estar expectante a sus gestos, a sus movimientos, a las miradas furtivas y sugerentes que se dedicaban, pero a veces le fastidiaba estar rayando el límite. A lo que se refería era que sentía como sus sentimientos arrastraban y se imponían, haciéndola querer actuar con tanta vehemencia. Era demasiado intenso lo que sentía y le daba miedo, para que iba a andar con cosas.

Ron se acercó más y uno de los pocos rayos de luz que quedaban bailando en el lugar rebotó directo en sus azules ojos, haciéndole notar que la miraba con esa intensidad que le derretía el cerebro.

Nuevamente aquellos inseguros pensamientos se apoderaron de su mente.

Sí, gracias a los sucesos que había vivido se había vuelto una condenada paranoica.

¿Realmente eso estaba ocurriendo?

¡Qué horror! ¡Una parte de ella todavía se empeñaba en plantar una estúpida duda! Era tan insegura a veces, si por eso mismo se empeñaba en tragar cada libro que pasaba por sus manos.

—¿Qué te parece?— preguntó Ron al notar que ella no terminaría su pregunta. —Como dipuse de tanto tiempo libre me decidí a arreglar un par de cosas— señaló una repisa.

—Es genial, me gusta— se alegró de ver que el mueble que antes tambaleaba peligrosamente cada vez que se pasaba a llegar siquiera.

—Me gusta que te guste— susurró Ron. Se alejó de ella y se dejó caer plácidamente en su cama. Su corazón volvió a llamar su atención al verlo recostado y observándola tan fijamente.

—¿Ginny estaba con Harry en su habitación?— inquirió Ron con voz seria.

—No— se apresuró a responder saliendo de su breve ensoñación. —Pero seguramente ahora andan por ahí— aclaró. —¿Por qué?—

—Porque… se necesitan.

La tomó por sorpresa aquella respuesta, pues había esperado algún bufido o algo así.

Supuso que lo estaba mirando como una tonta y se apresuró a cambiar su expresión. Pensó que Ron ya no estaba actuando —o al menos lo intentaba— como un niño encaprichado.

—Tiene miedo— murmuró de pronto acordándose de la pequeña conversación que sostuvo con la pelirroja. —Ginny tiene miedo… de que Harry haya cambiado o algo así.

—¿Miedo?— repitió Ron un poco impresionado.

—Sí, eso creo.

—¿Y tú?— le preguntó de pronto mirándola con detenimiento. Hermione sin saber porqué, se sintió atravezada por la pregunta.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Tienes miedo de algo?

—¿Miedo?

—Sí, si tienes miedo de algo— insistió el pelirrojo, impacientándose como solo él podía. Ella no dijo nada. Claro que tenía miedo, pero ¿miedo a qué exactamente?

—Ven— la llamó Ron y le mostró el espacio que había hecho en su cama. Sin dudarlo se acercó y se recostó junto a él, quedando cara a cara, con sus cuerpos ladeados sobre sus antebrazos.

Se mordió el labio, pues ahora sí que estaba rompiendo el punto fundamental de su _charla con mamá_, que señalaba que definitiva, ¡pero es que definitivamente! no debía meterse en una cama con con un chico. Se sonrojó.

¡Ah! Decirlo así sonaba feo, pero realmente eso no venía al tema.

Sonrió y volvió a reparar en la poca distancia que había entre ambos. El hormigueo en su estómago se intensificó cuando Ron se incorporó y eliminó la poca distancia que los separaba, posando sus labios sobre los suyos, rosándolos delicadamente en un nuevo y casto beso. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir su cercanía, su respiración mezclada con la suya.

—¿Hermione?— preguntó Ron separándose a una milimétrica distancia. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de algo?

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—A veces…— susurró. —…no sé porque, pero pienso que esto es un sueño— se rió de ella misma, pero él la escuchaba serio y atentamente. —Que esto es demasiado genial para ser verdad…

Ron posó una de sus manos en sus mejillas y se la acarició. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Pero es que es verdad, Hermione— musitó Ron deslizando sus dedos por su mentón. —Lo es…

Ella sonrió. —Repítelo.

—Es verdad— murmuró. Su piel se estremeció ante su cercanía.

—Ron, ven— lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó. Movieron sus labios muy, muy lentamente, sintiendo cada fibra, sintiendo como sus latidos acelerados se volvían uno solo, sintiendo como todos esos anhelos ocultos brotaban con ímpetu, expandiéndose sin ataduras por todo su ser, haciéndola responder a aquel llamado silencioso y magnético que solo él podía provocar en ella. Y él era el único que podía responderle de la misma manera. Era tan dulce, tibio, embriagador, que parecía que se estaba entrando al paraíso —o al mismísimo infierno— parecía que se volvería adicta a esos besos, a todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos, los llevaba tan dentro que no podría escapar por más que quisiera, pero ¿por qué querría escapar alguna vez? No tenía porqué estar pensando en eso, si ahora todo era más que perfecto… No tenía porqué pensar en cosas que alimentaran sus miedos e inseguridades.

—Ron, si yo no te hubiera besado, ¿Qué habrías hecho?— preguntó de nuevo, sin poder reprimir la última interrogante que le quedaba.

—Eh, en realidad no sé cómo, pero me las hubiera arreglado para que algo ocurriera de todas formas— confesó y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír radiante.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y se imaginó cómo hubiera sido una posible escena, en la que él intentaba abordarla.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Uhmm… en cómo hubiera sido si hubiera tenido que hacerlo.

Hermione alzó las cejas. —¿Y cómo hubiera sido?— inquirió.

—No lo sé…

—¿No lo sabes?— rió. —¿No hubieras sabido cómo hacerlo?— preguntó entre indignada y divertida. —No es difícil besar a una chica, además no hubiera sido la primera…— broméo, pero en el fondo sabía que algún día se tocaría el tema y que no sería muy grato.

—Es muy diferente, Hermione— gruñó Ron.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque bueno… tú eres tú.

Sí, esa era una buena escusa porque ella, precisamente, no era una chica cualquiera. Era su mejor amiga, con quien había compartido tantas cosas durante siete años, si ella era a quien realmente quería. ¿Cómo no iba a ser diferente? ¡Si era ella!

—¿Qué yo soy yo?— repitió Hermione entornando los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. —Es bastante obvio ¿no crees?

—Sí, pero me refiero a que…— dudó. —Era demasiado difícil entenderte.

¡Demasiado difícil!

—No— contradijo Hermione. —Sé que en algunas ocasiones fui más que evidente, Ron— espetó y nuevamente el rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Ahora a Ron le tocó entornar los ojos y trató de recordar algún momento en el que supuestamente haya sido evidente. Su mente apuntó a la invitación que le hizo para la fiesta de Slughorn, pero eso tampoco se podía considerar como evidencia ¿qué más? Uhm, no lograba encontrar más cosas…

—No es cierto— concluyó.

—Sí que lo fui— volvió a rebatirle Hermione. —Y tú eras el que se comportaba de manera tan contradictoria a veces ¡Me irritaba!, ¡Y al final yo terminé besándote!— Ron sonrió.

Sí, probablemente eso era cierto, pero es algo que admitiría solo en su mente.

—Bueno, eso fue tu culpa, te adelantaste a mis planes, no te quejes— se aventuró a decir, y lo valió por la mirada que le lanzó ella y que, incorporándose de nuevo, había comenzado a delinear sus facciones delicadamente. Cerró sus ojos para abandonarse a esas caricias.

—Bueno, lo siento muchísimo— murmuró con sarcasmo ella, muy cerca de su rostro. —Si quieres puedo retractarme…

—Ni se te ocurra— refunfuñó Ron, y le dio un fugaz beso para que no dijera nada más al respecto.

—Ahora te es muy fácil ¿verdad?— comenzó de nuevo Hermione y corrió la cara para que no lograra besarla de nuevo. —Debería ponértela un poco más difícil— reflexionó.

Ron rodó los ojos. —¿Hablas en serio?

Soltó una risita y se acomodó. —No lo sé.

Sus narices se acariciaron y ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…— susurró.

—Sí.

Nuevamente se sumergieron en un suave y lento beso. El ritmo era pausado, tranquilo y hasta abrumador. Sus labios se fundían, sus alientos se mezclaban, su piel ardía al contacto de la otra, sus dedos se desplazaban tímodos por sus mejillas y sus corazones latían en igual sintonía. Se alejaron para tomar y se sonrieron antes de volver a sumergirse en otro beso igual que el anterior.

Finalmente se volvieron a distanciar y a sonreírse, observándose, hablándose a través de la mirada. No había necesidad de romper el silencio, ed romper esa atmósfera que solo ellos eran capaces de crear. Si que, como en un buen principio, era algo que ignoraban.

* * *

><p>Gracias.<p> 


	3. Sin preocupaciones

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y también a quienes comentan :)

* * *

><p>Romance y Reflexión<p>

* * *

><p><strong>—3—<strong>

**Sin preocupaciones**

Una profunda y pausada respiración a su lado fue lo primero que sus sentidos percibieron, luego sintió como aquel aroma tan particular acariciaba sus fosas nasales y finalmente, una ligera presión sobre su piel; Ron tenía su mano apoyada delicadamente sobre su cintura, sujetándola en un débil abrazo.

Su corazón se aceleró al instante y su mente subió a las nubes. Despertarse de esa manera realmente la hizo desear no dormir sola nunca más.

Un momento, ¿se habían quedado dormidos? Reparó en que en la habitación no había ningún rastro de luz y que solo se podían distinguir las opacas figuras de los muebles contrastando con la absoluta oscuridad del lugar.

¡Oh! ¡Se habían quedaro dormidos! Y _en la misma cama, _Merlín.

—¡Qué no se entere nadie!— rogó en su fuero interno. ¡Y menos su madre! Y aunque por más tentadora que fuera la idea, no podía permitírselo de nuevo, al menos no todavía.

¿Qué? ¿_No todavía?_

Entornó los ojos. Mejor no pensaba en eso y así no ponerse más colorada de lo que debía estar. A su pesar, retiró la mano de Ron de su cintura y se levantó haciendo crujir toda la cama, pero él ni se inmutó. Le echó una última ojeada y se guardó esa tierna imagen, y también la sensación del momento, pues reitero, eso no debía ocurrir de nuevo.

Bajó lenta y cuidadosamente las escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio que compartía con Ginny. Se lamentó que las viejas tablas del piso no le echaran una ayuda, pues al paso que iba despertaría a toda la casa.

—Hermione Jane Granger— la llamó una severa voz cuando cerró la puerta tras de si. Le dio un vuelco al corazón.

—¡Ginny!— exclamó lo más bajo que pudo. —¡Me asustaste!

—¿Sabes que hora es?— preguntó la pelirroja prendiendo la lámpara de su mesita de noche.

—No, y tampoco quiero saberlo— se apresuró a responder sin mirarla. Era una situación bastante embarazosa.

Ginny rodó los ojos. —Esa es una respuesta bastante inesperada proviniendo de ti.

Sí, estaba de acuerdo, pero no le dijo nada y se apresuró a meterse en la cama.

—¡Hermione!— volvió a insistir la pelirroja. —No tienes porque ponerte así— dijo y la miró perspicazmente. —Además, no quisimos despertarlos para cenar, se veían demasiado… lindos.

—¡¿Qué?— chilló ¿Así que todos los habían visto? ¡Genial! —¡Ay, Ginny!, se suponía que no debíamos quedarnos dormidos, verás, estábamos…

—Hazme el favor de no darme detalles.

Cierto, solo conseguiría avergonzarse más de lo que estaba.

—Si que creí que irían más lento, ya sabes— volvió a comentar Ginny con ese tono que se parecía cada vez más al de los gemelos.

Resopló. La pelirroja cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser muy molesta. Bueno, aunque era ella la que le hacía caso. Tampoco era para tanto, así que después de todo, lo que menos hizo fue preocuparse y se quedó dormida con una enorme sonrisa poblando sus labios.

Sonrisa que no la abandonaría y que con el pasar de los días se ensanchaba más.

Esta mañana en particular, Hermione descubrió con horror que había pasado en creces en el horario de su sueño habitual, ¡pero cómo no! Si el día anterior se habían reunido todos en el salón y habían mirado películas _muggles_ en un moderno televisor _muggle _—cortesía de Harry Potter— hasta muy entrada la noche.

Estiró con extrema tranquilidad sus sábanas y dobló su pijama como si fuera la prenda más delicada del mundo. La tedió bajo su almohada con igual dedicación.

Hermione realmente estaba en las nubes, pero no se daba por enterada.

Sonrió con satisfacción al comprobar que la cama había quedado perfectamente hecha y evitó mirar al otro extremo de la habitación, pues la cama de Ginny dejaba mucho que desear.

Suspiró y se asomó por la diminuta ventana.

Los rayos del sol pegaban con fuerza, seguramente ya era pasado el medio día ¡Y ella recién se estaba levantando! La última vez que se había levantado a esa hora probablemente recaía en los tiempos en los que su madre le cambiaba los pañales.

Posiblemente se pasaría todo el día bostezando y rebalsando sopor por todos lados, y eso realmente le desagradaba —si que evita pensar que Ron irradia aquel aura soporífera la mayor parte del tiempo— ¡Y es que condenada película del demonio! Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, lo que menos había hecho era prestarle atención al filme. Ni siquiera se acordaba de que se trataba, si de lo único que había estado pendiente era de un pelirrojo que se dedicó a llamar su atención a cada minuto.

Su sonrisa se re-ensanchó al recordar como Ron jugueteaba con sus dedos, los enredaba en sus risos y después le rosaba la mano, luego la entrelazaba a la suya y finalmente la soltaba para acariciar brevemente su mejilla y después volver a repetir el juego desde diferentes ángulos. Había empezado muy tímido e inocente, pero después parece que agarró confianza porque terminó rodeándola con un brazo por los hombros y después por la cintura bajo las —todavía— perspicaces, pero muy aprobatorias miradas Weasley.

¡Bendita película!

Y a pesar de que no se acordara más allá del título, la iba a guardar aquel momento en una caja bajo siete llaves, ignorando a la lejana vocecilla que le gritaba que eso era realmente estúpido, pero es que durante esos días, lo único que llenaba su cabeza eran mayoritariamente mariposillas y toda cosa relativa a la palabra cursi..

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de sopetón y casi se cae del susto.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya te levantaste!— exclamó Ginny con tono mordaz. Entornó los ojos.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Nada, si que ya está servido el almuerzo— le informó.

—¡¿Almuerzo?

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, pero no te espantes, todos despertamos hace muy poco.

—Gracias

—A mí me pareció muy interesante la película— comentó Ginny antes de salir del cuarto. —¿Y a ti?

Hermione suspiró. Ginny nunca cambiaría.

Antes de bajar, se aseguró de que su cabello no estuviera tan desordenado y que su ropa estuviera en orden.

—Buenos días, Hermione— la saludó Ron, que extrañamente había despertado antes que ella.

—Buenos días, Ron— se mordió el labio y pasó a su asiento, frente a él. Se miraron furtivamente y sonrieron con complicidad.

—Hola, Hermione— la saludó Harry, que estaba al costado izquierdo del pelirrojo y ella recién reparó en que su amigo estaba ahí.

—Hola— lo saludó sin poder ocultar su vergüenza ante lo obvio de la escena. Ginny se sentó a su lado y los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, contemplándose perspicazmente.

Rompieron a reír.

—Había pensado que podíamos ir a dar un paseo por las colinas— comentó Ron engullendo un enorme trozo de pollo.

—¿Le hablas a Hermione?— preguntó distraídamente Harry. Ron vaciló.

—Eh, no sé, o sea… podemos ir los cuatro si quieren.

Harry dejó el cuchillo a un lado y fijó seriamente su mirada en su amigo.

—Oye, no te lo tomes a mal, pero no es mi intención seguir… interrumpiendo entre ustedes— dijo con severidad. —Ya fue suficiente el año pasado con estar presente cada vez que querían besarse.

Hermione y Ron se atragantaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron ruborizados, pero con suspicacia, tratando de sonsacarse información con la mirada, a ver si conseguían averiguar lo que opinaba el otro de lo último que había dicho su amigo.

Sí, probablemente era cierto.

Quizás cuantas cosas más podría comentar Harry al respecto —porque no es que lo hiciera muy a menudo— de hecho, era el primer comentario con el que se refería directamente a ellos.

Hermione de pronto se avergonzó un poco, era más que obvio que Harry se había percatado de cosas que ellos pasaban inadvertidas.

—Llegaron más cartas esta mañana— informó la señora Weasley sentándose a la mesa junto con el resto de los integrantes de la familia.

Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Ya no las quiero— refunfuñó Ron mirando su plato con cara de disgusto.

—Antes no opinabas lo mismo, hermanito— comentó George como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Bueno, eso era antes…

—¿Qué cartas?— preguntó Hermione echándole una ojeada analizadora a Ron.

Bill y George soltaron una risita.

—Cartas de admiradoras y cosas por el estilo— informó este último con falsa seriedad. Hermione entornó los ojos ¿Admiradoras?

—Harry también ha recibido muchas cartas— se apresuró a añadir Charlie al ver la expresión en su rostro. —Ustedes tres se han ganado una buena manada de admiradores.

—Yo no he recibido ninguna carta— replicó Hermione sin ocultar su repentina molestia. Pensar en un grupo de chicas tontas persiguiendo a Ron le revolvía un poco el estómago, pero realmente no tenía porque preocuparse por algo tan banal como eso.

¿Cierto?

—Eso es porque no sabías que existían— agregó Harry con tono despectivo. —Ahora que lo sabes se activará no se qué hechizo y te llegarán todas de un sopetón, ya lo verás.

—Como tú estuviste la mayor parte del tiempo afuera, en Australia, no tuviste que soportar el furor que causó en un principio todo eso del innombrable— comenzó a explicar Ginny.

—Voldemort— corrigió Harry. —Ya no hay porque llamarle el innombrabley todos esos apoditos que…

—Eso mismo— lo interrumpió Ginny restándole importancia. —Pero el asunto es que todos estaban desesperados por tener un pedazo de Harry— hizo una mueca. —¡Y por supuesto que de ustedes dos también!

Hermione alzó las cejas con incredulidad. —No me lo creo— murmuró.

Ginny se rió. —Oye ¿de verdad crees que sigues siendo una doña nadie en el mundo mágico? ¡Pues te equivocas!— exclamó con solemnidad.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que aquella afirmación implicaba y acarreaba. Se horrorizó al imaginarse lo que se podría encontrar cuando llegase el momento de enfrentarla. Rápidamente su mente comenzó a hacer especulaciones al respecto y a sugerir planes y estrategias para evadir todas esas cosas. Y a pesar de que siempre había sido muy asertiva, esta vez definitivamente sus ideas no se acercaban mucho a la realidad que se le vendría encima y mucho menos, las consecuencias que le traería.

Pero eso no lo sabía, así que nada podía hacer al respecto.

—Bueno, al menos el sortilegio ha resultado muy útil y estamos muy tranquilos ¿a qué no?— comentó Charlie tratando de volver a entablar conversación, pues todos se habían quedado repentinamente callados.

Hermione parpadeó. —¿Sortilegio?— preguntó, muy confundida y con temor.

—Sí, creí que te habías dado cuenta— murmuró Ron.

Puso los ojos en blanco. —Ron, ¿hay un hechizo alrededor de La Madriguera y no me lo dijiste?— su expresión ahora era de total indignación. Algunos Weasley se movieron incómodos.

—No se van a poner a discutir, ¿verdad?— gruñó Ginny negando con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no— se apresuró de decir tratando de controlar su temperamento, aunque se enfurruñó en la silla; pues probablemente algo estaba yendo mal y ella había estado viviendo en una burbuja perfecta durante esos días.

—Explíquenme, por favor— pidió secamente.

—Mira, el ministerio tuvo que venir a poner un sortilegio espanta-reporteros— comenzó a explicarle de nuevo la pelirroja. —Fue muy útil los primeros días, de ahí que no se ha aparecido ninguno de esos buitres asquerosos…

Ahora podía divagar un poco más profundo respecto a la real magnitud del asunto, pero una vez más, o quizás —por primera vez— su anhelo de tranquilidad barrió con todas las preguntas que podía comenzar a formular.

Al menos por ese día.

—¿No estás molesta conmigo?— le preguntó Ron al terminar el almuerzo, después de bajar a reunirse en el vestíbulo.

—No, no ¿por qué?

Ron se ruborizó. —No, por nada— dudó. Se supone que no tenía porque esconderle cosas tan obvias. —Porque no te comenté eso del sortilegio…

Hermione frunció el entrecejo levemente.

—Sí, sí me molestó— confesó secamente con frialdad.

Él vaciló, pues sabía perfectamente que esa reacción —y principalmente el tono de voz— normalmente precedía a alguna pequeña discusión que podía terminar en réplicas no muy agradables, y aunque no lo sabía, Hermione pensaba exactamente lo mismo, y ella no pretendía arruinar el día por eso, ¡era demasiado absurdo!, a pesar de que una parte de su orgullo había sido atacada —pues en primer lugar, no se había dado cuenta del hechizo, y en segundo lugar, ¡nadie le había dicho nada!

—Eh…

—¿A dónde íbamos a ir?— preguntó apresuradamente, temerosa de que dijera algo que de verdad le molestara.

Resopló. Se supone que ese tema no debería de hacer eco desde ahora en adelante, pero ¡Ah! No iba a pensar en ello. Por primera vez se dejaría llevar por aquel aura despreocupada que le alentaba a solo vivir el momento. A no pensar más allá ni a indagar sobre futuras preocupaciones y conflictos.

Lo único que importaba ahora era estar con Ron. Sonrió.

—Quiero que vayamos a dar un paseo, a caminar, ¿tú quieres?

—¿Cómo no voy a querer?

Salieron de la casa y los rayos del sol los golpearon de inmediato; el día estaba radiante y todo allá afuera los invitaba a vivir y a disfrutar de algún momento que parecía prometer ser maravilloso.

—¿Sabes?, creí que íbamos a discutir o algo así— confesó Ron fijando su vista en algún punto inexistente en el plano.

—¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros. —¿Por qué no es así como funcionábamos antes?— inquirió.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho Ron, eso era antes— le respondió subrayando la última palabra. Él le sonrió con un dejo de picardía.

—¿Antes?

—Sí, antes— murmuró, captando la intención de Ron en su tono de voz. Se mordió el labio. —¿Sabes?, yo también pensé lo mismo— agregó. Él la miró muy detenidamente.

—Pero ¿sabes otra cosa?— volvió a decir. —Ahora prefiero que gastemos el tiempo en otras actividades, ¿me entiendes?— y sin esperar respuesta y consciente del rubor en sus mejillas, comenzó a caminar en dirección al verde infinito que se extendía cruzando los límites de La Madriguera.

Sin decir más, se fueron alejando del lugar, adentrándose y perdiéndose en el paisaje, el que era digno de ser retratado en la más perfecta obra de arte: el sol se alzaba imperante sobre las colinas cubiertas de espeso y brillante césped, las praderas rebosaban infinita tranquilidad y se mezclaban con las pocas, pero variadas flores cuyos pétalos estaban pintados desde el más común de los colores hasta el más rebuscado matiz que podía existir. El follaje de los árboles no se quedaba atrás y resaltaba con creces sus hojas, pasando por todos los tonos de verde, formas y tamaños, y se mecía al ritmo de la leve brisa que comenzaba a correr.

Realmente era un espectáculo digno de atención y admiración, pero realmente era lo menos presente en las mentes de Ron y Hermione, pues solo eran conscientes de s mutua compañía. Solo le prestaban atención al otro y a pesar de no haber pronunciado palabra alguna durante su caminata, no habían parado de lanzarse miradas furtivas, y cuando eran sorprendidos, ya no se molestaban en fingir que miraban a otro sitio o a apartarla rápidamente, si no que acentuaban aún más la sonrisa que llevaban pegada en sus labios.

Aunque todavía se podía decir que se sentían bastante nerviosos y un poco cohibidos.

Ron adelantó a Hermione y se detuvo en la cima de la extensa colina que habían estado subiendo durante varios minutos. Su respiración estaba un poco agitada, pero al llegar concluyó que había valido la pena. El paisaje que se revelaba era envidiable y a lo lejos se veía, como un pequeño barquito navegando en ese océano verde, La Madriguera.

Aspiró profundamente el aire, llenando sus pulmones de aquella fragancia tan natural. Le pareció exquisita y encontró todo muy hermoso. Pensó en que nunca antes se había detenido a contemplar todas las cosas que lo rodeaban y ahora le parecía todo maravilloso, pero lo era mucho más saber que podía compartirlas con Hermione.

¿Sería la revelación de sus sentimientos aquello que despertó la chispa en su interior, por vivir y disfrutar al máximo la vida? No lo sabía, y tampoco lo iba a pensar en en ese momento.

Pero así era.

Y se sintió feliz. Y no recordaba haberse sentido de esa manera hace mucho tiempo. ¡Mucho tiempo!

Hermione llegó a su lado y no dijo nada. Ambos se quedaron mirando el panorama que se les regalaba. Se preguntó si ella pensaría y sentiría lo mismo que él.

Se miraron de soslayo al mismo tiempo y sonrieron por milésima vez en aquel día. Ella se dejó caer cómodamente en el pasto y se sentó cruzando las piernas. Él la imitó, ubicándose en frente, muy cerca de ella, pues tenía que hacer uso de los privilegios que tanto había tardado en tomar.

Cuanto tiempo perdido —pensó— y por eso mismo ahora debía de aprovechar y vivir cada momento como si fuera el último, porque Ron si había algo que había aprendido muy bien —y lamentablemente por las malas— era que cada momento podía ser el último, que cada momento se puede acabar en lo que se tarda en pronunciar un Avada Kedavra.

Y por eso él estaba decidido a lanzarse plenamente a lo que tanto tiempo le había costado asumir. Aunque también tenía que admitir que le costaría un poco más poner en marcha su plan de acción, pues cuando se trataba de Hermione todo le provocaba algo de inhibición.

¡Es que era Hermione! Y quería que todo fuera bonito y todas esas cursilerías de las que se habpia burlado en algún momento, pero ahora las anhelaba, incluso más que mil ranas de chocolate o que los Chudley Cannons salieran campeones.

Pero por supuesto que eso no iba a admitirlo en un lugar que no fuera su cabeza.

Se quedaron largo rato en silencio, contemplándose sin apuros, sin fingir que no lo hacían.

Y Ron la observó como siempre había querido, porque ya no habían interrupciones, como cuando había un libro de por medio o la sencilla idea de que lo sorprendiera. Ahora no había nada, nada de qué preocuparse. No tenían que ir a preguntarle a Harry a cada minuto si todo estaba bien, no tenían que chequear la hora para entrar a clases o cerciorarse de que nadie los estuviera espiando.

No había nada de qué preocuparse, solo una escasa distancia que era llenada por sus propias respiraciones.

Continuó observándola y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que se sonrojaba ligeramente a ratos, seguramente porque no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

¿Le diría alguna vez cuantas veces la había observado a escondidas? O que se fijaba en cada detalle de su rostro cada vez que podía y que tomaba apuntes cada vez que se encontraba con algo nuevo, como ahora por ejemplo, que descubrió que sus ojos se tornaban algo pardos cuando se mezclaban con los fulgurantes rayos del sol y el reflejo del césped.

O tal ves estaba muy aturdido por el momento y veía cosas donde no las había, pero ¿acaso importaba? Ahora su cabello castaño lucía un tanto dorado, por los mismos rayos del sol, si que eso era algo de lo que ya se había dado cuenta con anterioridad, pero no por eso era menos digno de atención.

Continuó apreciándola. Es que era como si tuviera que asegurarse de que no era ningún encantamiento o incluso el producto que los gemelos alguna vez le habían metido a la fuerza —ese que te hace prácticamente alucinar con lo que más deseas— pensar en esa posibilidad lo asustó un poco, per no era tan estúpido como para creérselo y además que Hermione estaba ahí, muy cerca suyo, con los ojos muy atentos y una mirada que desviaba por un fugaz instante para luego volver a buscar la suya, tan intensa y penetrante. Sí, ahí estaba Hermione, mordiéndose el labio a cada tanto y sospechaba que aquellos no eran más que posbles síntomas de cuando estaba un poco nerviosa.

Sonrió.

Seguro que él tenía la punta de las orejas coloradas, pero no le importaba. Siguió observándola, embobado, y sabía que sonreía como un estúpido, pero tampoco le importaba. Se fue acercando lentamente, disfrutando del momento previo y atento a las emociones que se desataban en tiempo record con solo aumentar su cercanía. Apoyó su frente a la suya y sus narices se acariciaron. Ella abrió muchos los ojos, fijos en los suyos y sus labios entreabiertos, invitándolo, dándole permiso para continuar.

Y por supuesto que lo haría, así que con la misma lentitud sus labios se encontraron. Aquel primer contacto les hizo sentir una grandiosa descarga eléctrica recorrerles todo el cuerpo. Luego de asimilarla, comenzó a besarla tiernamente, con delicadeza y un poco de nerviosismo.

¿Cuántas veces habían podido besarse realmente? Estaba seguro que todavía se podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano. Ya acabaría con aquella pobre cuenta. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

¡Todo el tiempo del mundo!

Su cara ardía por el roce de sus mejillas mientras que sus labios seguían jugando suavemente, todavía un poco temerosos; conociéndose, alejándose y acercándose. Libres por haber encontrado el sitio en el que encajaban desde siempre.

Se separaron solo cuando les faltó aire y Ron abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con su chispeante mirada. Se acercó de nuevo y le dio besitos cortos y ella soltó una risita divertida. Le acarició la mejilla.

Ante el gesto, ambos se miraron, entendiéndose sin decir nada, pensando y sintiendo al mismo tiempo lo maravilloso que era todo eso, lo indescriptible que era realmente. Entonces ella también alzó su mano y correspondió el gesto de la misma manera.

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar en un beso igual al primero. Dulce, suave, alentador y hasta un punto doloroso.

Sí, doloroso porque Ron sentía como si algo se le iba clavando dentro, como si algo en su pecho se abría. Le ardía como si hubiera un mismísimo incendio dentro de él y supo vagamente, entre besos, que no era más que la pequeña llama que se había encendido hace tantos años clamando el nombre de Hermione y que ahora por fin comenzaba a ser alimentada, expandiéndose y abrazando todo lo que le pertencía, porque de una vez por todas se había sellado la dulce condena que lo ataría, que lo llevaría hasta la cima y hasta el suelo, que lo arrastraría a algún precipicio, a veces incluso tan rápido que no lo dejaría respirar.

Si que Ron poco y nada sabía respecto a eso último. Y tampoco es que se pondría a pensar en todas esas cosas, si en ese momento de lo único que era consciente era de sus latidos desbocados, presos de los sentimientos y sensaciones, presos de todo lo que Hermione estaba provocando en él, de que ella se colaba por cada poro de su piel, adueñándose sin piedad de todo lo que le pertenecía a cada roce de sus labios, dejándose guiar.

Y él los guiaba. Y mil sensaciones nuevas se descubrían.

¡Cómo no iba a dejarse embriagar! ¡Cómo oponerse a algo tan, tan…! ¡No habían palabras para describirlo!

—Hermione— murmuró cuando se separaron de nuevo a unos escasos milímetros. —¿Te gusta?

Ella lo miró un poco extrañada y se sintió estúpido por haber roto el silencio con una pregunta tan tonta.

—¿A qué te refieres?— le preguntó ella sonriendo, y él no se resistió a besarla otra vez para que entienda a lo que se refería.

—A… todo esto.

Hermione acentuó su sonrisa y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para responder. Reclinó levemente su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que la brisa acariciara su rostro y la piel expuesta del cuello. Cerró los ojos. Se veía totalmente relajada y on no pudo evitar hacer la comparación de aquella escena en las que estudiaba con tanto esmero, tan concentrada o cuando algo le preocupaba y todas esas cosas.

Ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Cuántas veces había visto a Hermione tan relajada, tan libre, sin libros ni planes de cómo salvar al mundo de por medio?

No muchas, pero ahora ahí estaban, sin ninguna maldita preocupación.

Ojalá fuera así toda la vida.

—Tonto, me gusta…— susurró Hermione suavemente. —Me…— comenzó de nuevo, pero no terminó la frase, porque no era que solo le gustaba. Le encantaba, le fascinaba, le extasiaba, la aturdía, y todas esas cosas que apuntaban a lo mismo y que desembocaban en las mismas cosas que él sentía. 

_—_¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Ron sonrió y se puso de pie sin contestarle. ¿Qué le iba a responder? Había cosas que eran mucho más interesantes cuando se dejaban en una especie de misterio magnético. Sonrió de nuevo ante esa ocurrencia y la tomó de la mano para que también se pusiera de pie. Comenzaron a caminar así, cogidos de la mano, algo que todavía era nuevo para ellos, así que se agregaba a la lista de cosas aturdidoras y maravillosas del día.

Preso del repentino entusiasmo del momento, Ron comenzó a jalar para que fueran más rápido bajando por la pequeña pendiente de la colina e ignorando la confusa mirada de Hermione se echó a correr, retándola en silencio a que lo alcanzara.

Y ella sin pensarlo dos veces así lo hizo.

Ron corría consciente de que si alcanzaba su máxima velocidad nunca lo alcanzaría o tardaría demasiado, así que se limitó a trotar. Su mata de cabello se desparramaba a causa del viento y se abandonó a esa sensación de libertad, la que se hizo mucho más grande hasta casi infinita cuando la mano de Hermione se enredó con la suya, atrapándolo.

Así que no era tan lenta como había supuesto. Pensó en quizás cuantas cosas más que suponía no eran ciertas.

Esa idea no le agradó, pues probablemente habían muchas cosas a las que él le había otorgado cierta obviedad y restado importancia solo para no intensificar lo que sentía por ella; porque eran amigos y todo eso, porque había intentado escapar de todas esas cosas, ocultándolas afanosamente para no levantar sospechas ni para él mismo.

No faltaba pensar mucho para darse cuenta de su inminente fracaso al respecto, pero eso ya era algo lejano y realmente no quería por nada del mundo dejar de sentir lo que estaba diciendo ¿Cómo iba a negarse? Decidió entonces que debía comenzar cuanto antes a cumplir sus propósitos; de saber y explorar en profundidad a aquella chica que lo había estado acompañando durante tantos años, aquel rostro que había visto crecer, tal como él la había visto a ella.

Quería conocerla. Realmente conocerla. No quería perderse de nada.

—¡Te atrapé!— exclamó Hermione triunfantemente cuando logró que se detuviera por completo.

—Creí que eras más lenta— le dijo con picardía. Ella frunció el entrecejo y él sonrió. ¡Cómo le gustaba aquel gesto!

—Bueno, en todo caso no vale porque yo estaba solo trotando— volvió a decir, y está ves las cejas de Hermione se alzaron con consternación y él se sorprendió de los repentinos cambios que podía adoptar su rostro de un momento a otro.

Como le gustaba ¡Cómo le gustaba, por Merlín!

—Presumido— gruñó Hermione. Se acercó a él mirándolo con esa mirada desafiante que tantas veces había visto y tras hacerle creer que iba a besarlo, se echó a correr de la misma manera en la que él lo había hecho antes, retándolo a que la alcanzara esta vez.

Sin pensarlo ni una vez, así lo hizo.

Corrió tras ella dando grandes zancadas y comprobó que a pesar de tener las piernas mucho más cortas que él, las movía bastante rápido, por lo que tardó un poco más en alcanzarla. Cuando la tomó por el brazo se tamblaeron peligrosamente y sonrió cuando ella se recargó en sus hombros para no caer. Guiado por la nueva emoción del momento, fingió que perdía el equilibrio y se arrojó al suelo a propósito, obligándola a que cayera sobre él para atajarla entre sus brazos.

A causa de la pequeña, pero aún inclinada pendiente, rodaron un par de vueltas colina abajo riéndose estrepitosamente.

—¡Eso fue a propósito!— le reprendió Hermione cuando se detuvieron del todo, mientras seguían riéndose. Le sonrió reconociendo su culpa —seguro había logrado engañarla alguna vez— y la abrazó con sutileza por la cintura para evitar que se alejara, pues había quedado levemente recostada sobre él y no quería por nada del mundo romper aquella cercanía. Su mano pareció arder por un segundo ante el contacto con su menuda cintura.

Hermione recargó y junto sus manos sobre su pecho y se quedó mirándolo. Era la sonrisa más bella que le había visto jamás.

Algunos risos le cubrían el rostro y él los quitó con cuidado ¡Tapaban la sin igual vista! Además que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de observarla desde esa perspectiva tan privilegiada.

—Te ves linda— murmuró. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja solo por hacer algo, sonrojada por la sorpresa que le suponía que él le dijera eso.

—Gracias.

—¿Te lo dije alguna vez?— Ella entornó los ojos.

—No— se mordió el labio. —Al menos no que yo haya escuchado, o directamente, o algo así…

—Lo eres— le dijo, interrumpiéndola y preguntándose al mismo tiempo de donde había sacado esa seguridad que sentía. —A mis ojos, créeme que sí.

Ella abandonó su posición y se acomodó a su lado, por lo que él tuvo que sacar su mano de su cintura e incorporarse sobre su antebrazo para volver a mirarla. Ahora la veía desde arriba.

Hermione sonreía totalmente complacida y un poco ruborizada, a la vez que se mordía los labios, entre sonrisa y sonrisa, pensando que eso realmente no podía estar pasando. Le tomó de la mano sacándola de sus tontos pensamientos.

Se reclinó para volver a besarla dando rienda suelta a una ternura que antes hubiera dudado que poseía.

Era como si se descubriera a él mismo, al tiempo que estaba con ella.

—¿Cómo lo sientes?— le preguntó en un susurro, cuando no pudo continuar el ritmo debido a la posición en la que se encontraba. Y de nuevo se sintió un imbécil al preguntar y romper el silencio.

—¿Te refieres a esto?— y esta vez ella lo besó. Se dejó guiar. Los labios de Hermione eran suaves y cálidos. Su simple contacto bastaba para llevarlo lejos, perderse y encontrarse. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Él asintió, sonrojado.

—Se siente…— comenzó Hermione. —Es…— pero de nuevo no terminó la frase. ¿Cómo decirle que no había palabras para describirlo?

Suspiró.

—Yo creo que no hay palabras. Todas les quedan chicas— dijo Ron con suficiencia y ella asintió complacida de que hubieran pensado lo mismo. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente, dejando que aquella mezcla de aromas que tanto le gustaba acariciara su olfato.

Ron al ver como disfrutaba del aroma de las colinas se acordó —por la clase de pociones de Slughorn— que a ella le gustaba el aroma del césped, y también al de pergamino nuevo y, ¿y qué más? No lo había dicho porque se había sonrojado.

—Hermione— la llamó con cautela.

—Dime.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquella clase de pociones…?

—¿Cuál de todas?— preguntó inmediatamente abriendo los ojos. Ron se impacientó y pensó que claro, debería de acordarse de todas las condenadas clases que habían tenido en su vida.

—No me dejas terminar— refunfuñó. —La clase en la que Slughorn nos mostró la amortentia…

La expresión de Hermione cambió.

—¿Y qué hay con esa clase?— preguntó mirando hacia otro lado. Se acordaba perfectamente de esa clase; pues le había refregado en sus narices lo que ella había ignorado olimicamente.

Sí, aquella clase tuvo que admitir de una vez por todas que le gustaba Ron, si que con el correr de ese año tuvo que admitir que era mucho más que eso.

—¿Cuál es el otro aroma que sentiste aparte de césped y pergamino?— soltó Ron sin rodeos.

Hermione dudó y se preguntó a cuantas cosas más él había prestado atención y que ella no lo había considerado así. Tal ves era mucho más observador de lo que ella creía.

—Pues…— se mordió el labio. Le cohibía decirlo abiertamente. Además nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. Cambió de idea.

—A esto— murmuró. Se incorporó y sumergió su rostro en su cabello y aspiró pausadamente, embriagándose de ese aroma que sinceramente, creía que le traería problemas de tan aturdida que la ponía.

—¿A mi cabello?— preguntó Ron desconcertado. Ella se rió y asintió.

Ron sonrió ampliamente. —¿En serio?— volvió a preguntar entusiasmado. Hermione lo miró de reojo y volvió a asentir.

—¿De verdad?— insistió. Es que lo había pillado por sorpresa. ¡Eso quería decir muchas cosas! Oh, si lo hubiera sabido en ese tiempo se hubieran ahorrado tantas cosas. Bueno, aunque ahora que se encontraban así era muy fácil pensar en cosas que realmente no se hubiera atrevido a hacer en aquellos tiempos.

—Ya basta, Ron— gruñó Hermione. —Ya te dije que sí.

Él negó con la cabeza, divertido

—Recién ahora lo dijiste— murmuró y ella lo miró ceñuda, y antes de que replicara se apresuró a besarle la comisura de los labios.

—¿Y no me vas a preguntar lo que yo olí?

Hermione se mordió el labio y clavó la vista en un árbol lejano. Y sí, resulta que no pensaba en formularle aquella pregunta, porque admitía que le daba temor escuchar la respuesta. Escuchar por ejemplo, que él no había apreciado algo relacionado con ella —¡Y tampoco tenía que haber sido así!— aunque lo que más le provocaba miedo era que en vez de cualquier cosa, haya olido algo así como un perfume barato que apuntase a una rubia descerebrada.

Oh sí, a Hermione aún se le apretaba el estómago y le hervía la sangre cuando pensaba en Lavender y Ron juntos en una frase, o en una maldita butaca enrollándose, pero por supuesto que no eran celos, claro que no. Ella no se consideraba una chica celosa.

Si que, aunque no lo sospechara, probablemente durante el transcurso del año tendría que retractarse de dicha declaración.

—No, no te voy a preguntar— musitó. Ron se decepcionó.

—Chocolate— comenzó a pesar de la negativa, pues quería que lo supiera. Si que iba a saltarse el detalle de que no había acercado su nariz al brebaje el mismo día que Slughorn se los enseñó —por miedo a descubrir lo que sospechaba— sino que lo había hecho en una tienda en Hogsmeada meses después.

—Mucho chocolate— repitió. —Y también a como huele el pasto de la cancha de quidditch por las mañanas cubierto de rocío, ¡Deberías de olerlo!— exclamó entusiasmado. Hermione escuchaba muy atenta a pesar de que supuestamente no quería.

—Y también olí…— dijo con tono misterioso, tratando de hacer el asunto interesante. Ella alzó las cejas con escepticismo y Ron al momento se incorporó y lentamente encajó su nariz en el espacio entre su clavícula y mentón y aspiró profundamente. Hermione no se esperaba eso y se quedó paralizada, pero no por la impresión, sino por la tremenda reacción que desencadenó en su cuerpo tal gesto. Tragó saliva.

—¿Te-te refieres a que oliste mi cuello?— preguntó aturdida. Y ambos se echaron a reír por lo ridículo que había sonado la afirmación.

—Sí, puede ser— susurró Ron acercándose de nuevo, si que esta vez le tomó delicadamente el rostro para girarlo y atrapar sus labios. Hermione se rió y se acomodó para responderle el beso. En un acto inconsciente pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello para acercarse más a su cuerpo.

Oh. Se sentía tan bien.

Se siguieron besando con todo el romanticismo del mundo y con toda la calma que profesaba el lugar, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel y sumergiéndose en aquellas misteriosas sensaciones, complaciendo a los desbocados latidos de sus corazones.

Escuchaban y respondían.

Estaban tan ensimismados besándose que ni se dieron cuenta de que sus besos comenzaban a lograr una completa armonía y coordinación, por lo que duraban mucho más, así que sus movimientos suaves y pausados se prolongaban indefinidamente y solo paraban cuando fuese estrictamente necesario —o sea, no morir ahogados— para luego volver a besarse, cada vez con un poquitito más de confianza, abarcando un poquito más de superficie.

Sí. Así es como debía de ser. Ahí es donde precisamente debían estar y sin ninguna jodida preocupación asaltando sus mentes.

Así que Hermione una vez más podría dormir tranquilamente, dejándose llevar por su anhelo de no se qué, y para cuando haya despertado al otro día —y los siguientes— miraría con ojos soñadores las colinas desde la diminuta ventana del cuarto de Ginny, tratando de distinguir sin éxito cual de esas cimas había sido testigo de aquella tarde, la que pasaría a ser uno de sus recuerdos más memorables y también, sin saberlo y ni si quiera imaginarlo, sería alguna vez motivo de llantos y de hasta pensamientos nostálgicos.

* * *

><p>Gracias.<p> 


	4. Un par de cosas que aclarar

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y también a quienes comentan :)

* * *

><p>Romance y Reflexión<p>

* * *

><p><strong>—4—<strong>

**Un par de cosas que aclarar.**

Hermione hojeaba despreocupadamente un grueso y amarillento libro y su expresión —como siempre que leía— estaba ligeramente fruncida detallando su exhaustiva concentración, pero a pesar de que se empeñaba en interesarse en el contenido de dicho volumen, lo único que en verdad deseaba era salir del lugar —la cocina— a toda prisa.

La señora Weasley había tenido que salir a hacer unas compras de última hora y ella, muy amablemente, se había ofrecido a ayudarla con la preparación de la cena de esa noche. Y no era cualquier cena, pues los Delacour habían anunciado tardíamente que estaban de paso y que habían decidido ir a pasar unos días en La Madriguera y arribarían precisamente ese día.

Molly, que se había sumergido en un histerismo momentáneo, le agradeció muy cariñosamente su ayuda y se había marchado murmurando —según había alcanzado a oír— lo bueno que era y lo feliz que la ponía que su hijo y ella por fin se habían dado cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro.

Aquel comentario le había sacado muchas sonrisas, y a pesar de saber que se había ganado valiosos puntos a favor —algo realmente innecesario de pensar, pero inevitable— ahora maldecía aquel innato impulso que tenía a veces de ofrecer ayuda.

Es que realmente la cocina no era lo suyo, se lamentó.

Entre otras cosas.

Dejó el libro a un lado y resopló frustrada. Finalmente había encontrado un libro que le despertaba aversión; no le interesaba en lo más mínimo saber sobre recetas y secretos culinarios.

Le echó —por duodécima vez en veinte minutos— un vistazo al enorme caldero que hervía al otro lado de la mesita en la que estaba y se alegró de que ¡por fin! Burbujeaba lanzando destellos azulados, tal como era que señalaba la receta cuando finalmente el caldo estuviera listo. Se acercó y con un rápido movimiento de su varita apagó el fuego y se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo.

Cruzó el umbral del salón para ir a buscar a sus amigos —Ron no estaba— y abrió mucho los ojos cuando los vio; Harry y Ginny se besaban muy entusiasmadamente, enredando sus brazos y manos en sus cabellos de tal forma que era imposible descubrir a quien pertenecía cada extremidad. Se apresuró a salir de ahí rápidamente, un poco avergonzada e incómoda por casi haberlos interrumpido.

Vamos, no es que no hubiera visto a gente enrollándose de esa manera —era pan de cada día durante sus turnos de prefecta— pero otra cosa era ver a sus amigos protagonizando dicha escena.

Y se imaginó fugazmente como se vería ella y Ron en una situación similar. Negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, pues precisamente en ese momento no le apetecía pensar en él. Gruñó.

Subió rápidamente al cuarto de Ginny y se tumbó en la cama dispuesta a leerse por _décima y algo_ vez _Hogwarts: una historia _de corridocon tal de que las horas que quedaban para que caiga la noche pasen rápidas y sin tedios, pero cuando recién iba por la tercera página tuvo que dejar el libro a un lado.

Volvía a pensar en Ron —y de manera muy romántica— pero aquellos pensamientos eran combatidos ágilmente por la terca vocecilla que le gritaba histérica, recordándole su última conversación con el pelirrojo la mañana del día anterior.

Si que no había sido una conversación exactamente.

Los días habían estado marchado maravillosamente color de rosa; salían a pasear a diario, hablaban de cosas de las que nunca habían hablado, se mimaban y se besaban tan tiernamente que tan solo de acordarse le daban ganas de mandar todo al carajo, pero no, pues resulta que se había enterado por un comentario de George que Ron había estado retrasando su correo. ¡Su correo! Y para colmo, se enteró también de que las pocas cartas que habían conseguido llegar, las había hechizado para que se devolvieran a su destinatario.

Bufó. Tan solo acordarse la enfadaba. Y también la angustiaba, ya que después del incidente Ron se había marchado a Sortilegios Weasley a ayudar a George con los últimos detalles para reabrir la tienda y ella se había quedado toda enfurruñada.

Y lo mismo durante el presente día, solo que durante el desayuno se habían dedicado a mirarse de reojo como estúpidos.

Negó con la cabeza de nuevo y decidió retomar su lectura.

¡Maldición! Las imágenes de Ron la acosaban como nunca antes y realmente la comenzaban a desesperar, y por Merlín no habían pasado siquiera dos días.

Y eso no le hacía mucha gracia, así como también pensar en que ya corría la mitad de la segunda semana de su estadía en La Madriguera y que por ende, las vacaciones muy próximamente comenzarían a formar parte del pasado.

Sonrió y fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, invocando a su memoria aquellos momentos tan hermosamente significativos, y no está demás decir que en cada uno de éstos se encontraba presente un adorable y fastidioso chico de cabellera roja.

—Ron— musitó Hermione.

Ron —que la estaba mirando desde el marco de la puerta— abrió mucho los ojos cuando la escuchó pronunciar su nombre entre sueños.

¿Estaría soñando con él?

Esa idea le agradaba ¡le encantaba!, además que él había soñado muchísimas veces con ella. Era muy bueno saber que hasta en el mundo onírico se correspondían.

Se acercó en puntillas y se sentó en la pequeña mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y la contempló. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de verla dormida; Hermione tenía el cuello levemente torcido sobre la almohada y tuvo el repentino impulso de acomodárselo —no lo hizo, por supuesto— y un grueso volumen que le era muy familiar reclinado a un costado y que estaba a punto de caerse. Lo alcanzó a rescatar antes de que sucediera la tragedia —Hermione despertándose totalmente alarmada y enfureciéndose más de lo que estaba con él— Porque estaba enfadada con él ¿verdad?

Observó detenidamente su expresión tan pasiva y se debatió en si se veía más bonita así o despierta, pero no llegó a ninguna resolución.

Se sobresaltó cuando Hermione cambió sutilmente de posición y se fijó de pronto en que la blusa que llevaba la tenía subida levemente hasta el ombligo. Inconscientemente tragó saliva ante el anhelo de pasar su mano y comprobar si la piel era tan suave como parecía.

Los brazos estaban perfectamente estirados a cada costado y sus dedos levemente doblados y tuvo un nuevo anhelo de entrelazarlos a los suyos. Tampoco lo hizo, por supuesto.

Todo en ella lo invitaba a quedarse ahí, solo contemplándola, como si no pudiera acercársele ni un poco más porque si no rompería el hechizo que en ese momento había caído sobre él.

¡Todo en ella lo invitaba solo a él!, Ronald Weasley, ¡Y que nadie más se atreviera a atribuírselo! —gruñó— por eso mismo se había dado la libertad de devolver las famosas cartitas esas, solo el hecho de imaginarse su contenido le hacía —misteriosamente— hervir la sangre, tal como había sido cada vez que una carta de un asqueroso búlgaro llegaba a manos de Hermione.

Y lo peor es que ella le respondía en un gigantesco pergamino que se esmeraba en escribir cuando él estaba presente.

¿Lo habría hecho apropósito?

Gruñó de nuevo y se recriminó por estar pensando en eso —porque hace ya más de un año que ningún sospechoso pergamino se cruzaba en su camino— O a menos que no se hubiera dado cuenta…

Entornó los ojos y pensó que estaba loco —sí, esa palabra le gustaba más que algo relativo a celos o enamoramiento— pero en el fondo sabía que esas etiquetas le quedaban perfectamente, pero Ron no iba a admitir que era un celoso y todavía no era muy consciente de la magnitud o lo que significaba estar enamorado.

¿Lo estaba? Oh sí, aunque Ronald no lo pensara con esas palabras tan concretas, él solo sabía que todo dentro de él apuntaba a Hermione ¡siempre Hermione! y ahí estaba ella, sumergida en un mundo en el que él jamás podría entrar —esa idea lo angustió un poco— ajena a todos sus pensamientos y movimientos.

Hizo una vista general de la escena que se le regalaba y se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando el torso de la chica, más exactamente a dos sinuosidades que se marcaban firmes bajo la tela.

El cosquilleo que venía sintiendo reclamó su atención.

Desvió la mirada rápidamente y la clavó de nuevo en el rostro de Hermione —comprobando si aún dormitaba— pensando en que diablos diría o haría si ella se diera cuenta de que es lo que había estado mirando.

¿Y qué haría y pensaría ella?

Un poco ansioso, volvió a fijarse en los pechos de Hermione, ¡por Merlín era Hermione! Su-su ¡su novia! Y no es que se haya dado recién cuenta de que tenía pechos, claro que no, ¡era un chico por todos los cielos!, pero siempre con ella había sido diferente ¡porque era Hermione! ¿cómo explicarlo? Si ni siquiera se lo podía explicar a él mismo.

Un poco acalorado por tales pensamientos decidió que era el momento de salir de ahí —como si huyera después de haber cometido algún grave delito— y al ponerse de pie pasó a llevar la pequeña lamparita tan rápido que no pudo evitar que cayera y que la diminuta ampolleta se hiciera añicos.

Bravo.

Hermione, que segundos antes tenía la expresión más angelical del universo ahora lo miraba con horror empuñando temblorosamente su varita —cabe señalar que a ella le tomará varios meses superar la paranoia que infundió la guerra— si que al reconocerlo, inmediatamente se relajó, pero ahora su mirada era de indignación.

Reparó con un simple hechizo la lámpara y miró a Ron.

Lo maldijo en silencio por haberla sacado del maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo, pero por otro lado era mucho mejor tener al verdadero Ron disponible —¡Ni dos días habían pasado!— Tuvo el impulso de echársele al cuello y besarlo, pero todavía no se sentía capaz de hacerlo así tal cual —a no ser de que pudieran morir en cualquier momento, literalmente— y además debía seguir fiel al tonto patrón que dictaba esa desagradable vocecilla interna.

—¡Ron!— exclamó con tono de reproche, solo por decir algo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!

—¿No deberías de estar en la tienda con George?

Ron rodó los ojos. —Llegué hace unos minutos.

—¿Y qué haces acá?— preguntó de nuevo presa de un extraño nerviosismo.

—Eh, quería que… — dudó. —Te encontré dormida, siento haberte despertado.

Hermione parpadeó con fuerza. Pensar que Ron la había estado observando mientras dormía la hizo sentir un poco expuesta, pero complacida.

—¿Y qué querías?

Él suspiró y del bolso que llevaba sacó una bolsa. —Toma— le dijo tendiéndosela a regañadientes.

Recibió el paquete ceñuda y se impresionó cuando comprobó que en su interior no habían más que sobres de cartas. Las cartas que él había estado tratando de evitar que llegaran a sus manos.

Se sentó en la cama y vació el contenido sobre ésta; era una cantidad muy considerable.

—Supongo que pronto llegarán más— refunfuñó el pelirrojo dejándose caer en la cama de Ginny y mirando ceñudo al montón de cartas que ya estaban esparcidas por todos lados.

Hermione sostenía uno de los tantos sobres y lo revolvía entre sus manos un poco contrariada y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. Pensaba que realmente Ron era un condenado celoso encubierto y en ese momento en particular le complacía.

Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que hallar la manera de que se lo dijera así tal cual y eso sin dudas sería un gran logro.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— inquirió de la manera más pacífica que pudo. No era su intención arruinar el momento, pero el silencio del pelirrojo la comenzaba a irritar.

Algo así podría provocar problemas ¿verdad?. Aunque Hermione no vislumbraba otros problemas más allá de las tontas discusiones que solían tener de vez en cuando, las que resultaban muy extrañas enfrentar ahora con su nueva condición sentimental.

Esperó expectante la respuesta de Ron —que miraba para cualquier lado— y estuvo a punto de comenzar a replicar cuando otra cosa llamó su atención; hacía tiempo que no veía aquel inconfundible sello de Durmstang. Se mordió el labio y abrió y leyó la carta rápidamente; Victor Krum le había escrito en el tono más amigable, comentándole todas sus impresiones de la hazaña que habían logrado contra el Innombrable, la felicitaba, la halagaba, entre otras cosas que en verdad, no tenían ni la más mínima importancia, menos para Ron, claro.

¡Mentira! No lo podía creer. Hace tan solo un momento lo había pensado ¿y ahora se hacía realidad?

—¿Y cómo está Vick…Viktor?— preguntó a la vez que sentía como todos sus sentidos se concentraban en ese condenado pergamino que las manos de Hermione sostenían con tanta delicadeza y recelo y… ¡Joder!

¿Habría leído y tomado de esa forma las cartas que él le mandaba?

Claramente Ron comenzaba a distorsionar un poco las cosas ¿a qué no?, era una tonta costumbre que había tomado con el correr de aquellos años en los que la curiosidad lo mataba. ¡Curiosidad!

—Está muy bien— respondió secamente Hermione, pensando en que posiblemente debía hacer estallar la bomba, pues probablemente no tendrían otra oportunidad para tocar el tema y precisamente ese tema era uno de los que la había estado molestando durante mucho tiempo, generando esa maldita tensión entre ambos.

—Y les manda saludos, a Harry y a ti, sobre todo a ti— añadió sabiendo que daría muy cerca del clavo.

Ron estalló en una carcajada demasiado fingida.

—¡Qué alegría me da que Vicky me mande saludos!

—¡Viktor!— corrigió Hermione, exasperada.

—¡Viktor, Viktor!— repitió casi como un maniático.

—Ron— le llamó calmadamente, intuyendo que si le seguía la corriente era muy probable que no llegaran a ninguna parte.

No, no, ¡no! Las cosas debían cambiar en varios aspectos y ese tenía que ser uno de ellos, pero ¿cómo enfrentar la situación desde su re-cien-te-si-tua-ción?

—Quisiera que me digas porque siempre actúas como un…

—Hermione— la interrumpió. —¿Te besaste con él?

Ella parpadeó con fuerza. —¿Qué?— preguntó casi gritando.

¿Cómo diantres le preguntaba eso? Nunca lograría entender que para él tenía una extraña importancia.

—¡Qué si te besaste con él!

—¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¿De qué te sirve saber eso?

Ron carraspeó.

—¡Sí! ¡Me besé con Viktor!— decidió admitir sabiendo que él no dejaría de insistir. —¡¿Te pone más tranquilo saberlo?

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Bien!

Bufaron al mismo tiempo y Hermione levantó una ceja y él no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que le quedaba el gesto, pero ¡oh! Por todos los troles ¡Había admitido que se había besuqueado con ese búlgaro!

¿Solo una vez? ¿Dos veces? ¿Acaso tres veces? ¿O se habían besuqueado durante días y horas a escondidas en la biblioteca…?

—¿Y cuántas sesiones de besos compartiste con…?— preguntó mecánicamente, guiado por sus descarrilados pensamientos.

Como si saberlo lo hiciera sentir mejor o tuviera importancia. Por Dios Ronald Weasley, que idiotez. Aunque tal ves era bueno aclarar de una vez por todas el asuntito. ¿Verdad?

—¡Ya basta!— cortó Hermione, y ahora sí que estaba enfadada. Ya era el colmo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras murieron antes de ser pronunciadas.

—¿Y no me vas a preguntar nada?— urgió Ron después de una fugaz pausa, ansioso por el repentino deseo de quitarse todo ese invisible peso que cargaba hace tanto tiempo.

—¿Y qué quieres que te pregunte?— devolvió Hermione con voz aguda. —¿O acaso crees que me interesa saber cuantas veces te enrollaste con Lavender…?

A Ron casi se le escapa una sonrisa, pues muy en el fondo deseaba que ella mencionara a su ex–novia, _puaj,_ así se cercioraba de que no era el único celoso.

Genial, lo había admitido, ¡pero solo en su cabeza!

Ella —que se había prometido no sacar nunca el tema a colación— se sintió un poco mal al mencionarlo, pero no daría marcha atrás, por lo que añadió:

—Y ahora que lo pienso, ¡Puedes quedarte tranquilo sabiendo que al menos morreártela cumplió con tu estúpida justificación!

Ron alzó las cejas. Sin dudas ese fue un golpe bajo.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡De nada que no sepa o que no haya sido lo suficientemente evidente para dilucidar!

—¡¿De qué estás…?

—¡Ginny me lo dijo!— bramó, acordándose de cuanto la pelirroja le contó sobre la discusión que había tenido con su hermano en el ya lejano sexto curso. –Y honestamente, Ron…

—¡Pues bien!— admitió, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y además que era muy cierto. —Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor— dijo con intención de imitarla. —También tuviste tu propio motivo para…

—¡¿A qué te refieres?— lo interrumpió. —Anda ¡Dilo!

—Es obvio que McLaggen y tú…

Bien, ahora le tocaba dar a él el golpe bajo.

—¡Ron!— gritó más fuerte que las otras veces y al momento se quedaron callados en un silencio bastante ridículo que les sirvió para calmarse un poco. Hermione suspiró y pensó que —como siempre— no habían llegado a ninguna parte.

—Así que…— comenzó después de prolongar por unos segundos más la expectación, con tono de sarcasmo . —Finalmente podemos concluir que…

—Que besamos primero a la persona equivocada— la interrumpió Ron despectivamente. Se quedó callada, muy sorprendida y se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo no estar de acuerdo en eso?

Se miraron a los ojos y se ruborizaron notoriamente.

¿Y ahora qué?

—¡Qué ya tenemos visitas!— gritó Ginny asomándose desde el umbral de la puerta. Ambos se desaturdieron.

—¡Qué no escuchan!— gruñó la pelirroja, molesta por haber tenido que subir para llamarlos.

Y efectivamente cuando bajaron al vestíbulo —todavía muy acalorados— se encontraron con una agitada actividad familiar; Monsieur y Apolline Delacour se encontraban sentados cómodamente en uno de los sofás mientras hablaban algo que Hermione no supo descifrar en primer momento, pues se percató de que algunos de los Weasley presentes le lanzaban miraditas entre divertidas y recriminatorias.

Se sintió avergonzada, seguramente habían alcanzado a escuchar sus gritos dos pisos más arriba, pero Ron en cambio ni se inmutaba y se dedicaba a mirar con un dejo de admiración a la pequeña hermana de Fleur, pero ésta solo tenía ojos para Harry y Harry para Ginny, y la pelirroja refunfuñaba al darse cuenta de que Gabrielle no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su novio.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse al darse cuenta de eso último y todos giraron sus cabezas para mirarla con curiosidad.

—¡Oh! ¡No creíagmos queg la chica también egstagía aquí!— exclamó Monsieur Delacur percatándose de su presencia y mirándola con mucha admiración.

—Hegmione es ahora la nogvia de Gon, papá— informó Fleur.

—Oh, sí, sí. Es muy integesante como las tragediags son capaces de unig a las pegsonas— comentó el hombre frotándose su rechoncha barriga. —¿Sabegs una cosa?— le preguntó directamente. —Allá en Frangcia todos comentan mugcho respegto a ustedes, sogbre todo de ti, muchacha.

En ese momento Molly ingreso con una enorme bandeja llena de copas mientras que Arthur hacía aparecer pequeñas butacas para que todos pudieran estar sentados. El lugar ahora —que de por sí era muy pequeño— ahora sí que no daba a vasto.

—Y créegme a mí, queg tengo contacgtos muy influyentes en el ámbitog educagcional, que están muy integesados en tus egstudios.

Hermione abrió muchos los ojos. Realmente no había pensado mucho respecto a esas cosas y aquello le recordaba que tenía que comenzar a hacerlo, pero ¿Qué significaba lo que aquel hombre acababa de decir? No lo sabía, y tampoco quiso comenzar a especular. De alguna manera se sentía extrañamente incómoda cuando empezaba a formarse una idea de las cosas que probablemente se le venían encima. Prefería que se retrasaran lo más posible. Inconscientemente miró a Ron; tenía la mirada perdida en la copa que sostenía.

¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Algo similar a lo que ella?

Ron chasqueó la lengua tratando de ignorar todos los pensamientos e ideas que se le habían pasado por la cabeza. Y gracias a Merlín que pudo hacerlo, pero eran cosas de las que después no podría escapar fácilmente.

Miró a Hermione y la sorprendió observándolo. Le sonrió y ella estuvo a punto de devolverle el gesto, pero había recordado su grandiosa escenita de hace algunos momentos así que le hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada.

Ron gruñó y quiso ir a hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas de una buena vez. Ya le parecía demasiado ridículo el asunto y ¡ya no aguantaba! Ya casi dos días sin poder estar calmadamente cerca y además tenía que aprovechar el momento, pero sus planes fueron perversamente estropeados por el anuncio de la cena.

Estrujados a más no poder en la mesa, ahora devoraban entusiasmadamente el postre.

—¡Étonnaant! ¡Délicieux, délicieux! ¡Muy egsquisíto, Molly!— alabó Monsieur Delacour relamiéndose el bigote.

—Oh, no es nada querido— sonrió complacida la señora Weasley. —Si no fuera por Hermione la mitad de la cena se hubiera recocido, así que dale el crédito a ella.

Hermione asintió en silencio y se ruborizó cuando el hombre propuso un brindis por sus dotes culinarios —por cierto, inexistentes— Ya sabía que los franceses tenían la costumbre de brindar por cualquier cosa, pero por favor, no era para tanto.

Ron, que la había estado mirando a cada momento se bebió de sopetón su whisky de fuego ganándose una reprobatoria mirada por parte de la chica, pero que en vez de hacerlo sentir reprendido, aquellos chispeantes ojos marrones lo animaron para comenzar a mirarla con más ansiedad e intensidad.

Y Hermione lo sabía y se empeñaba en no mirarlo y en prestarle atención a la charla que mantenían los Weasley con los Delacour, pero la verdad era que desde que terminaron el postre que lo único que tenía real existencia era la presencia de Ron al otro extremo de la mesa.

Sentía un intenso cosquilleo en el estómago —que se intensificó con creces cuando el pie del fastidioso pelirrojo rozó al suyo por debajo de la mesa— y sus mejillas ardían; sin dudas el par de copas que se había tomado habían comenzado a causar efecto sobre su cuerpo, o al menos eso pensaba.

Volvió a sentir el pie de Ron sobre el suyo y lo miró con disimulo. Él le sonrió de lado y ella movió la cabeza negativamente, pero le devolvió el golpecito y Ron se sobresaltó.

Oh diablos, eso era demasiado estúpido, pero inexplicablemente le comenzaba a gustar. Se mordió el labio para no sonreír y después de unos cuantos intercambios más de miraditas y gestos invisibles para el resto se puso de pie y dando las gracias se fue a la cama, pues ya era muy entrada la noche y no quería volver a despertarse para el almuerzo, como había pasado hace algunos días.

Si que para su desgracia, no lo logró.

—¡No te preocupes, Hermione! ¡Y además estamos de vacaciones!— la calmó Ginny cuando casi le da un ataque de histeria al comprobar la hora al día siguiente cuando se levantaron. La pelirroja pacientemente le explicó que todos estaban en las mismas, pues se habían quedado hasta altas horas de la noche charlando sobre un sinfín de temas y que además Monsieur Delacour y su esposa Apolline se habían mostrado muy amables e incluso divertidos.

—Creo que podría cambiar mi opinión sobre ellos— comentó Ginny cuando bajaron al salón.

Si la casa ya parecía haberse achicado con todas esas butacas amontonadas, ahora realmente la impresión se amplificaba con las frazadas y almohadas esparcidas en uno de los sillones

—¡George!— llamó la señora Weasley. —¡Ven a quitar tus cosas inmediatamente del sofá!— reprendió con severidad mientras servía rebosantes platos de tarta de melaza.

—Buenos días— saludó Ron apareciendo con cara de sueño. Se acercó a Hermione por la espalda y le susurró lo mismo, pero de manera más personalizada.

—Buenos días, Hermione— y a ella se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Se mordió el labio.

—Buenos días, Ronald— dijo subrayando la última palabra para que le quede claro que todavía tenían que aclarar un par de asuntos. Él sonrió tímidamente. No era que le agradara todo eso, pero sentía que a veces le estaba gustando, como si detrás de todo eso hubiera algo muy interesante. O algo así. Así que se dedicó —al igual que la noche anterior— a tratar de captar su atención de mil maneras posibles y solo visibles sus ojos.

Miró a Ron y negó con la cabeza. Eso ya estaba pareciendo más un jueguito de-no-se-qué, en vez de un enfado propiamente tal. Suprimió una sonrisa y se acomodó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

Ron chasqueó la lengua.

¡Lo admitía!; admitía que era él el culpable de todo el estúpido alboroto —del que nadie más se daba cuenta— porque intervino en el correo de Hermione y todas esas cosas ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero ya no soportaba todo eso! ¡Era extraño!

¿No se supone que al principio de una relación debían de estar muy embobados el uno con el otro o algo por el estilo?

Aunque si se ve desde otro punto de vista, podemos entender que ¡Se trataba de Ron y Hermione! Y con ellos las cosas pueden ser un poquito diferentes, pero no así menos interesantes.

¡Pero si lo admitía! ¿Por qué no podía hablarle con la mirada? Bufó. Malditas cartas —pensó— y hablando de cartas, justo cuando Ron se dedicaba a maldecirlas en silencio mientras acababan el postre, un gran estruendo interrumpió el reconfortante ambiente, y antes de que el mismísimo Harry Potter atinara a apuntar con su varita a donde quiera que fuera, un gran paquete salió disparado por la chimenea revelando su contenido; decenas, si es que no eran cientos de cartas quedaron esparcidas por todos lados.

La familia Delacour se quedó muy desconcertada al ver la enorme cantidad de sobres que comenzaban a levitar en el vestíbulo, pero los Weasley ni se inmutaron y continuaron con la merienda como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para una familia recibir tal cantidad de cartas.

Hermione trataba de fingir su asombro, pero cuando un enorme sobre comenzó a flotar a su lado no pudo evitar mirar a Ginny con cara de ¿qué-rayos-está-pasando-aquí? La pelirroja soltó una carcajada antes de responderle.

—Era así al principio, cuando todavía no llegabas— explicó divertida, si que su expresión que se borró de inmediato cuando otro sobre hizo lo mismo al lado de Harry.

Ron gruñó, pero su quejido quedó totalmente en segundo lugar cuando el sobre que había estado acosando a Hermione se comenzaba a abrir mientras iba emanando un intenso humo rosado que se tornó rojo para después darle forma a un gigantesco corazón que quedó flotando sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Hermione Granger! ¡Estoy completamente enamorado de ti! ¡Daría lo que fuera para que aceptaras salir al menos una vez conmigo…!— comenzó a gritar el sobre con una chillona pero masculina voz.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y no supo que decir. Estaba totalmente perpleja y avergonzada, mientras todos en la mesa se reían. Menos Ron, por supuesto.

—¡Ves…!— explotó él, pero no alcanzó a decir más porque más sobres comenzaron a develar sus declaraciones de amor; algunas muy patéticas y otras bastante cursis, repletas de halagos y cuantas cosas más que no son necesarias mencionar.

—¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Soy la mujer de tu vida! ¡Yo te daré todo lo que un chico espera de una chica…!

—¡Yo sé exactamente qué es lo que quiere un chico…!

Si Hermione ya te tenía los ojos muy abiertos, ahora ya se le habían salido de su orbita. ¡No quería seguir escuchando! ¡No quería! y además, y no es por nada en particular, pero aquella desagradable voz le hizo recordar de sopetón la manera en que Lavender solía dirigirse a Ron.

Se le hizo un gran nudo en el estómago.

¿Cómo habían chicas tan tontas? Y ahora muchas perseguirían a Ron ¡A su Ron! ¿A qué diablos se referían con entregarle absolutamente todo?

Oh por Merlín, mejor no pensaba en las posibles respuestas, así que se concentró en que ahora precisamente le estaban refregando todo lo que podía estar pasando allá afuera y ella apenas se daba por enterada.

Eso a Hermione no le gustaba.

Con un hechizo un tanto complicado logró enmudecer a las cartas y el resto de los presentes le dedicaron una mirada de agradecimiento, no así Ron que tenía una profunda mueca de disgusto plantada en la cara, gesto que le correspondió vivazmente cuando cruzaron sus miradas y después, muy enfurruñados, comenzaron a recoger las cartas para deshacerse de ellas sin siquiera darse el tiempo de mirar el remitente.

Ya habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas y ellos seguían muy encaprichados en su tarea, cuando Hermione, de entre las decenas de estampillas, reconoció un sello en particular y se le aceleró el corazón de la emoción. Lo agarró ansiosa, se deshizo del sobre, cayeron dos insignias y leyó rápidamente.

—Oh— dijo lacónicamente cuando terminó.

No es que no estuviera contenta de recibir la misiva de Hogwarts invitándola a cursar su séptimo y último año de estudios y mucho menos que no la emocionara haber sido nombrada nada más ni nada menos que Premio Anual y Prefecta en jefe, pero es que no se sentía como había pensado que se sentiría cuando dichos nombramientos recayeran sobre ella.

Es que en realidad no esperaba que fuera precisamente ese el momento de recibir la noticia, pero además era que a lo largo de sus años escolares junto a Harry y a Ron, había conocido y descubierto cosas mucho más importantes.

¡Muchísimo más!

Tomó las dos insignias que antes habían caído y las contempló; el león de Gryffindor relucía a más no poder resaltando las letras y el emblema de Hogwarts.

Ron, que había fruncido mucho el entrecejo en un principio, se sintió muy acongojado cuando reconoció lo que significaba todo eso. No tardó en encontrar su propia carta donde también lo invitaban a cursar su séptimo año y en donde le ofrecían nuevamente su puesto como prefecto.

—Es lo que siempre has querido— murmuró rompiendo finalmente el silencio. Ella lo miró un poco contrariada y también acongojada. Era raro, y además lo único que quería era saltar de su asiento y que se abrazaran y felicitaran, pero las indescriptibles reglas que habían entre ellos todavía reclamaban su lugar.

—¿Y no vas a comenzar a dar vueltas para celebrar?— inquirió Ron y lamentó el tono que le salió.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. —¿Y bien?— comenzó olvidando sus deseos de hace un segundo. —Me parece que si no hubieras interferido en el correo la noticia nos hubiera llegado mucho antes.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver?, ¡Todo!, ¡Es jueves! Se supone que el lunes parten las clases…

Se miraron impresionados.

Oh sí parece que ya tenían que comenzar a volver a la realidad. En verdad era extraño.

Ron se puso de pie dispuesto a ponerle fin a la ridícula situación, pero en ese momento interrumpieron en el salón Bill y Charlie junto con Monsieur Delacour charlando animadamente. Bufó ¡Qué en esa casa no podían estar ni un segundo tranquilos! ¡Por Merlín habían muchas personas metidas ahí! ¡Y quería estar a solas con Hermione!

Así que nuevamente a lo único que se dedicaron fue a lanzarse miradas furtivas entre matas de cabello rojizo y perfectas cabelleras plateadas y lisas.

—¡Les digo yo queg egsta muchagcha promegte!— halagaba Monsieur Delacour por décima vez durante la cena de esa noche.

Hermione bebió un trago de su hidromiel y asintió en silencio.

—¡Pero queg modestag!— volvió a adular el hombre y ella no podía evitar sentirse incómoda. Miró de soslayo a Harry, que parecía muy despreocupado y pensó que tal ves su amigo agradecía el hecho de que por primera vez el tema de conversación no giraba en torno a él.

Los Weasley habían quedado muy encantados con la noticia de que la habían nombrado Premio Anual —Percy la felicitó muy solemnemente y se dedicó un buen rato a darle consejos— y Prefecta en jefe, que habían decidido hacer una pequeña celebración y junto también para festejar a Ron, que continuaría con su cargo de prefecto.

Él no dijo nada durante toda la cena y solo se limitó a escuchar y beber a ratos y por supuesto, a echarle miraditas a Hermione, y ella, al igual que la noche anterior se sintió muy acalorada —seguramente por la hidromiel— y finalmente encontró la escusa perfecta para desaparecer de escena cuando todos comenzaron a echar partidas de snap explosivo.

Se dirigió al baño y se mojó la cara ¡La sentía hirviendo! Y para cuando se dispuso a salir no alcanzó ni a dar dos pasos fuera del cuarto cuando ya había sido arrastrada al interior de éste nuevamente.

—¡Ron!— exclamó con ese tono de reproche tan característico suyo.

El pelirrojo la ignoró y entrecerró la puerta tras de sí. Hermione entornó los ojos y el cosquilleo que sentía en su estómago se triplicó y además, comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

¿Acababan de encerrarse en el baño? ¡Por Merlín! Eso iba en contra de cualquier norma que existía dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— refunfuñó empeñándose en mantener distancia, si que eso no era posible en un espacio en el que dos realmente eran multitud.

Ron suspiró y la miró a la cara; se veía tan bonita con todo el rostro mojado y unos cuantos mechones pegados por lo mismo. Impulsivamente se los acomodó y a ella le tembló el labio sospechosamente.

¡Pero no iba a sonreír!

Pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Ron, que astutamente decidió acomodarle otro de esos mechones y aprovechó de acariciarle la mejilla.

—Ron— suspiró y entornó los ojos.

—Mira Hermione, yo creo que tenemos que hablar y además…

—¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!— urgió bastante acalorada. —¡Pero en otro lugar, por favor!

No le gustaba la idea de que alguien subiera y los encontraran encerrados en ese lugar ¡En ese lugar! Ya le era suficiente con la vergüenza que paso aquella mañana cuando por accidente se había quedado dormida en la cama de Ron, con Ron ¡En su cama!

—Sí, ¡Es qué me irritaba que todos estén en medio!— gruñó él, pero luego relajó su expresión y la miró con intensidad; más cosquilleos en el estómago de Hermione

—Bueno, sí, tienes razón— reflexionó y se apuró a salir de ahí, pero para su sorpresa Hermione interpuso su brazo.

La verdad es que sí le agradaba un poco la idea de quedarse ahí con Ron; su cabello pelirrojo, sus pecas, su larga nariz y por último sus labios… los que no besaba hace dos condenados días.

Bueno, realmente la hidromiel le estaba afectando el pensamiento —pensaba—pero realmente estaba siendo exagerada, si ni siquiera se había alcanzado a tomar toda la copa, pero no le importaba, seguiría atribuyendo esos extraños hormigueos a los espantosos e inexistentes grados de alcohol que debía de tener en la sangre.

—Bien, hablemos— dijo y se acomodó el pelo solo por hacer algo.

—Bien.

Silencio.

—¿Vas a hablar o qué?— espetó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia demasiado rápido.

Ron carraspeó.

—¡No sé!, o sea, ¡Rayos! ¿No te parece extraño?

—No te entiendo, explícate.

—Que es extraño— repitió. —Me refiero a que ¡Qué ahora que somos novios y…!

—¡No me digas!— interrumpió Hermione con falsa incredulidad. Lo último que esperaba era que le informara sobre su situación sentimental.

―Mira, creo que hay que aclarar dos cosas, Ronald— y alzó un dedo acusador para clavarlo en el abdomen del chico. —La primera es que todo esto es demasiado estúpido y solo se debe a que tú…

—¡Lo sé, lo sé!— la interrumpió ahora Ron. —¡Ni siquiera me dejas terminar! Tú eras mi mejor amiga y bueno ¡Podíamos darnos el lujo de dejar todo esto en el aire! ¿A qué no?

Sí, ella estaba de acuerdo, pero lo único que hizo fue alzar una ceja para que continuara, pero no lo hizo.

—¡Bien!— exclamó. —Nos dábamos el lujo de dejarlo así tal cual, pero creo que ya dijimos todo ayer ¿No?— inquirió exasperada por acordarse de que Ron hasta había metido a McLaggen en el lío. —¿O hay otra cosa que quieras saber?

Él hizo una mueca. —No.

—Genial— gruñó, porque ella pensaba que habían demasiadas cosas que aún tenían que decirse, pero precisamente en ese momento no se le venía ninguna a la cabeza.

Y sí, tenía razón, porque había montones de cosas que tenían que decirse, pero al menos el mensaje que deseaban transmitirse por el momento les había quedado claro.

¿Cierto?

Hermione resopló y se inclinó para beber agua del lavabo y al alzar la vista nuevamente,se encontró con su propio reflejo y él detrás suyo, plasmado en el viejo espejo. Ron se percató de lo que miraba y también se fijó en aquello.

Se miraron a través del espejo un largo rato mientras las pequeñas explosiones de los naipes cuatro pisos más abajo hacían eco, como si estuvieran muy lejanos a la realidad que vivían los otros miembros de la casa.

A Ron el corazón le latía muy rápido y se sentía verdaderamente muy emocionado. No sabía en ese momento el porqué, pero verse ahí, reflejado junto a Hermione era algo realmente bonito.

¡Oh! Si se veían demasiado lindos, y sus expresiones, como si recién ahora se dieran cuenta de que el otro estaba al lado, muy cerquita. Como dos amigos que se miran y descubren que no son amigos, si no mucho más que eso; y que siempre de alguna manera las cosas habían sido así, y ahora ellos podían verlo reflejado en el viejo cristal, el que por arte de magia parecía nuevo; iluminado por todas las emociones que le estaba tocando reflejar.

En ese momento no había de que preocuparse. Y lo sabían.

Alzó sus manos y las ubicó en cada hombro de Hermione y al momento el clásico hormigueo comenzó a recorrer sus dedeos, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Se miraron de nuevo.

Sí, de esa forma se veían mucho mejor, muchísimo mejor.

Hermione sonrió —tras haber pensado exactamente lo mismo que él— y él le correspondió la sonrisa. Se contemplaron por un momento más y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Ron, muy delicadamente, quitó algunos mechones que todavía cubrían sus hombros y besó muy fugazmente la piel expuesta.

¿De dónde había sacado eso? No tenía idea, pero le gustó como se sintió. Sintió Como su piel se estremeció.

—Hermione…— susurró y ella, guiada por no se qué cosa que la estaba guiando se volteó para que quedaran cara a cara. Sentía que le tiritaba todo el cuerpo, pero sin decir más se puso de puntillas y capturó sus labios con los de ella.

Oh, por todos los condenados magos, vivos y muertos…

Y es que aquel contacto hizo estallar el corazón de ambos como nunca antes. Aquel beso era igual que los demás; tierno, dulce, suave, increíblemente suave, pero en realidad no era tan igual, porque había algo más ¡Merlín! ¡Había algo más! Y era algo que hasta la adiestrada mente Hermione no era capaz de procesar ni menos de comprender, pero sabía que aquel beso de alguna manera era diferente, muy difrente.

Entreabrieron sus labios y abarcaron un poco más de superficie. Sus bocas juguetearon lentamente, abrazándose.

Era demasiado maravilloso, y Hermione, sin despegar ningún momento sus labios de los suyos y se acordó —porque se había olvidado hasta de donde estaban— de que se besaban frente a un espejo dentro de un baño de un metro por un metro —detalle realmente irrelevante en todo caso— y pensó en que si abría los ojos podría ver claramente su imagen, la de ella y Ron besándose, y aquello respondería a la pregunta que se había planteado hace un par de días cuando había visto a Harry y a Ginny en el sofá.

Pero no quiso responderla. No quiso romper el extraño hechizo, porque por primera vez asumió que habían cosas que era mejor dejarlas en aquel magnético misterio, cosas que eran mejor no saber.

Y que eran lo más lindo del mundo.

* * *

><p>Gracias :)<p> 


	5. Un acuerdo tácito

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y también a quienes comentan :)

* * *

><p>Romance y Reflexión<p>

* * *

><p><strong>—5—<strong>

**Un acuerdo tácito.**

Hermione estaba segurísima de que nunca había visto a Ronald tan concentrado y ciertamente, dicha expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo le provocaba mucha gracia; sus cejas se doblaban hacia abajo y su nariz se arrugaba de una manera muy diferente a como lo hacía cuando se enfurruñaba habitualmente. También sus labios se torcían de forma muy parecida a cuando él sonreía de lado, pero esta vez era como al revés, en una mueca de profunda seriedad.

Parecía realmente preocupado, y era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención; pues a su vista solo era una simple partida de ajedrez.

Entonces pensó en que verdaderamente a Ron, de alguna manera, cuando se trataba de algo que le gustaba y apasionaba —en este caso el ajedrez— trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible, superarse y todas esas cosas, aunque no anduviera alardeando al respecto.

Eso le gustaba.

Sonrió y volvió a mirarlo furtivamente sin que se diera cuenta —porque supuestamente estaba sumergida en su lectura, pero lo único que en realidad había estado haciendo era mirarlo— ahora ni pestañeaba y tenía los ojos pegados en el tablero.

Se mordió el labio.

Ron tal vez por fin había encontrado un verdadero rival pero ella en lo único que podía pensar que le gustaba muchísimo esa expresión suya. Sonrió.

—Jaqueg— declaró Monsieur Delacour con mucha frialdad, mirando fijamente a su oponente como un depredador a punto de dar la estocada final. A Ron casi se le cae la mandíbula.

Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Le habían hecho jaque? ¡Sí!, ahí estaba esa maldita torre amenazando a su rey y no pudo evitar recriminarse por no haber visto la jugada antes.

Pero ¿Cómo iba a haberla visto? Si le había prestado más atención a cierta chica en el sofá que al juego. Y no se le daba muy bien eso de concentrarse igualmente en dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

Instintivamente la miró de nuevo de reojo; al parecer estaba concentradísima en uno de sus tantos libros de lectura liviana y una sensación de ansiedad lo invadió de pronto, protestando por que lo mirara al menos una vez.

Era extraño, pero por cada día que pasaba, las ganas de estar junto a ella en vez de apaciguarse se intensificaban de una manera inexplicable; y aquel sentimiento se había amplificado enormemente desde que habían protagonizado aquel maravilloso encuentro en el baño.

Uh ¡Sonaba muy mal si se decía así tal cual! pero tampoco nadie tenía porque oírlo alguna vez, porque aquel era un pequeño secreto entre los dos. Un secreto muy valioso, lleno de un no se qué que había hecho que algo cambiara en su forma de relacionarse en medio de todos los besos que intercambiaron.

Habían sido besos tan iguales a los anteriores ¡Pero diferentes! Era algo tan extraño e inexplicable… ¿Pensaría o sentiría ella lo mismo? Quiso ir y preguntarle, abrazarla y besarla todo el día, pero la grandiosa partida de ajedrez no cooperaba mucho ya que se estaba alargando peligrosamente y eso no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, pues solía acabar con sus rivales en menos de veinte minutos.

Pero un momento ¡Ahora él estaba en peligro!

Escrutó meticulosamente el panorama en el tablero y lo vio; un grave error por parte de su adversario ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Sonrió de lado.

—Alfil E5— dijo con firmeza y Monsieur Delacour lo miró ahora con incredulidad.

Pues solo a él, Ronald Weasley, se le ocurría interponer aquella pieza entre esa torre y su rey, pues solo él podía ver que si lo hacía, automáticamente se destapaba su glorioso caballo, el que a la vez cubría a otro alfil que defendía a la dama, la que junto a su torre, acorralaría mortalmente a su rival.

Y nada podría evitarlo.

Así que tres movimientos más y se adjudicaba la victoria. Volvió a mirar a Hermione —que lo había mirado hace solo un instante— y se volvió a sentir ansioso ¿Por qué no lo miraba? ¿Por qué no se interesaba en el juego tanto como él? ¿Qué tenía ese maldito libro que lo hacía tan interesante? Bien, no tenía porque responder eso último, pero deseó que Hermione entendiera que de alguna forma el juego para él era importante, por un montón de cosas que no se iba a poner a pensar.

Si que no sabía que Hermione ya las había pensado por él.

En fin.

—Mate al rey— sentenció al final y Monsieur Delacour no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su derrota.

—Eges bueno, muchachog— lo felicitó dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de hacer desaparecer su rechoncha barriga del salón.

Una vez más miró a Hermione y por fin se encontró con que su mirada no estaba pegada en el libro, sino que en él. Le sonrió con suficiencia y ella alzó las cejas como quien no quiere la cosa y volvió a su lectura haciéndose la desentendida. Sonrió ante el gesto y se dio todo el tiempo del mundo para ordenar las piezas y con igual parsimonia caminó hacia el sofá dejándose caer a su lado.

―Ganaste― afirmó ella sin despegar la vista de las arrugadas hojas, peroen realidad no tenía idea cual era el tema que se trataba en ellas.

―Sí.

—¿Era bueno?

―¿Qué?

—Que si era bueno Monsieur Delacour, ya sabes, jugando al ajedrez.

Ron sonrió. ―No.

―¿No? Pensé que sí. Te veías bastante preocupado― comentó Hermione sin alzar la vista.

A Ron ese comentario le encantó. Sonrió. Así que al final de cuentas si lo había estado observando. Y él a ella, y que por eso se había demorado tanto en acabar con su rival. Si que no tenía porque decírselo.

―Y yo pensé que estabas muy concentrada en tu lectura― aventuró.

―Uhmm…

Seguro que sí… ¡Si lo había estado mirando como una boba todo el tiempo! pero no tenía porque decírcelo.

―Bueno, sí― admitió Ron después de resignarse a que ella no haría ninguna alusión al respecto. ―Juega bien, bastante bien. Tiene un buen estilo de juego, pero como ves eso no es suficiente para ganarme.

―Que presumido― murmuró Hermione con voz suave.

―Yo no soy presumido― gruñó.

―Lo eres― contradijo evitando sonreír, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Lo miró de soslayo a la vez que daba vuelta una página y seguía fingiendo que le prestaba atención a la lectura.

―¿Qué lees?― preguntó Ron cambiando de tema y se acercó mucho más de lo que estaba políticamente permitido. Ella se sobresaltó —no se lo esperaba— y cerró el libro rápidamente.

―Nada importante― dijo y se acomodó unos cuantos mechones instintivamente. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Nada importante?― repitió con incredulidad. ―Eso en verdad es extraño escucharlo de tu parte. Yo creía que para ti no habían cosas más interesante que las que lees.

Ella rodó los ojos.

―Bien― dijo suprimiendo una sonrisa y abrió de nuevo el libro despreocupadamente.

―Estás en lo correcto― volvió a decir hojeando con parsimonia las páginas. ―Pues no hay cosa más interesante que lo que leo, pero para que te vayas enterando, quizás puede haber alguien mucho más interesante― se detuvo frente a una página y comenzó a repasarla sin prestarle atención, pues solo era consciente de la chispeante mirada de Ron sobre ella.

Y eso le encantaba y le provocaba esos malditos cosquilleos a los que todavía no se acostumbraba.

Y menos Ron.

―Alguien― repitió él y sonrió. Se debatió en si ya era tiempo de quitarle el dichoso libro y quebrar la distancia que los separaba. Se quedó mirando como hojeaba aquellas páginas, ignorando el hecho de que ella se estaba debatiendo algo muy parecido.

Qué tontería.

Pero solo era que ya se habían sumergido en ese acuerdo tácito que se desarrollaba con total naturalidad entre ambos. No era algo forzado, era algo así como una chispa invisible que florecía cada vez que estaban cerca. Y ellos eran muy conscientes de aquel juego tan inocente que les ponía los pelos de punta y que los mantenía expectantes a más no poder de cada movimiento del otro; porque sabían que no era más que alguna pequeña previa a lo que vendría.

Y eso les gustaba ¡Les fascinaba! Y también era divertido, y lindo, muy lindo e inexplicable.

Hermione varias veces se había sorprendido a si misma sonriendo como una tonta y se obligaba a mantener la compostura aunque no la hubiera. O mucho menos cuando también se sorprendía tratando de entender algo a lo que no le lograba encontrar ni pies ni cabeza, pero que la recorría a ella desde la cabeza a los pies. Al final terminaba resoplando frustrada, pero en realidad todo eso quedaba en segunda plana cuando Ron se sentaba a su lado provocando que el juego comenzara una vez más.

Y parece que cada vez que comenzaba se superaba a la vez anterior.

―¿Es muy divertido?

La pregunta la arrancó de sus pensamientos y alzó la vista confundida.

―¿Qué cosa lo es?

―Eso que lees.

Entornó los ojos y miró la página; se mencionaba varias veces el exterminio de árboles nativos en el sur de Francia mediante el uso del fuego maldito.

¿De eso había estado leyendo?

―No― declaró un poco abatida al acordarse del asunto de ese mismo fuego en la Sala de los Menesteres. ―No es divertido.

―Yo pensé que lo era.

―¿Por qué?

―Por que estabas sonriendo― inquirió Ron. ―Pero ahora que lo pienso, tú no sueles sonreír cuando lees, así que se me ocurre que en realidad…

―Ron.

―¿Qué?

Se mordió el labio.

―Olvídalo― rodó los ojos. Supuso que ya era muy evidente que él la había observado muy detenidamente cuando leía… Imaginárselo contemplándola a ella, solo a ella, le provocaba una grata sensación y además ¿Cómo no iba a haber estado sonriendo si las mariposas en su cerebro no la dejaban leer?

Si que él no tenía porqué enterarse.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y justo en ese momento sintió como Ron posaba delicadamente uno de sus dedos sobre éstos; una nueva sensación se descubrió provocando que su sonrisa se pronunciara.

―Me gusta― murmuró Ron acercándose un poco más.

―¿Qué cosa?― farfulló quitando con suavidad la mano de sus labios y apretándola contra la suya.

―Cuando sonríes.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó. Bien. Ya era suficiente espera. Cortó la poca distancia que había entre los dos y se besaron lentamente.

Y no está demás decir que para la próxima, le tocaba a Ron tomar la iniciativa.

Entreabrieron un poquito más sus bocas y se volvieron a embriagar de aquella maravillosa sesanción .

Repito; era algo tan extraño e incomprensible que Hermione no paraba de cuestionárselo, y que al hacerlo, lo único que provocaba era que su mente se sumergiera más y más en aquel secreto que encerraba todo eso.

Un secreto que apuntaba a Ron, a él. Solo a él. No podía entender como algo tan gigantesco se encerraba en una persona. Era todo un misterio.

Misterio.

Esa palabra no le gustaba, le daba nervios. Si por algo también era una ferviente traga-libros. Quería saber tantas cosas y lo único que conseguía eran más preguntas que respuestas.

Cuando sintió que se comenzaban a abandonar a la comodidad del sillón, cortó el beso.

Y no es que haya querido seguir besándolo, por favor ¡Si se estaba haciendo adicta a esos besos! Si con el transcurso de los días y cada vez que lo besaba sentía que aquella misteriosa unión que había entre ellos se fortalecía más y más y que algo se clavaba peligrosamente en alguna parte desconocida cerca de su pecho a un ritmo insospechado, e igual de insospechada era la magnitud de todo eso y más aún, de todas las cosas que desencadenaría.

Cosas buenas y malas.

Pero tampoco hay que adelantar las cosas, así que centrémonos en que Hermione cortó el beso con un poco de nerviosismo, pues aquello estaba demandando muchísima más cercanía de la que solían tener cuando se besaban. Y ella todavía no pensaba en eso. Bueno, sí que lo había pensado,¡Cómo no pensarlo!, pero resulta que no quería rendirse tan rápido a esos repentinos y alocados anhelos –entornó los ojos ante aquel pensamiento— pero además alguien podía entrar al salón y sorprenderlos.

¡Eso! ¡La casa estaba copada de gente! Y ella realmente se moriría de vergüenza si algún miembro de la familia los viera así.

Se alejó un poco más y Ron ahogó un bufido.

Justo en ese momento Harry entró en escena y el semblante en su rostro no era muy alentador.

―¿Interrumpo algo?― preguntó un poco incómodo al ver que sus amigos no se encontraban muy distantes el uno del otro.

―¡No!― se apresuraron a aclarar al mismo tiempo, cosa que los delató de alguna forma y Hermine juró ver una sonrisa burlona en la cara de su amigo. Se sonrojó.

―De acuerdo, les creo― dijo Harry y se sentó en el otro sofá frente a ellos.

―¿Pasó algo?― preguntó un poco preocupada, pues extrañamente encontrarse así le hizo acordarse de todas las veces en las que se habían reunido para especular sobre el innombrable y todas esas cosas.

―No.

―Entonces ¿por qué tienes cara de querer decirnos algo?― inquirió ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de Ron a la que ella respondió alzando una ceja. Ella conocía muy bien a Harry, y por sobre todo conocía aquella mirada.

―No es nada del otro mundo― dijo Harry y se encogió de hombros.

―Dilo ya― urgió Ron.

―Si volvemos a Hogwarts… ― comenzó el chico

―¿Si volvemos…?― interrumpió Hermione, repentinamente ansiosa. Ron se movió incómodo.

―Sí, si es que volvemos.

―¿Qué quieres decir?― presionó. No le gustaba como sonaba eso.

―No empieces, Hermione. Solo digo que no sabemos lo que puede ocurrir.

Ella entornó los ojos. ―Faltan solo un par de días― replicó. ―¿Qué crees que va a pasar?

Harry hizo una mueca de resignación y ella lo miró con intensidad.

―Harry― le llamó. ―¿Por qué vas a volver?

El aludido cambió su expresión.

―Estoy segura que tú no quieres volver a Hogwarts, digo, si tuvieras la oportunidad de no regresar, se que la tomarías.

―¿Y tú crees que la tengo?― inquirió el chico.

―No lo sé― declaró. ―Últimamente no hemos hablado mucho.

Harry sonrió. ―Pero eso no es malo y no hay que preocuparse― y se inclinó hacia ellos ―Mira, yo voy a volver porque… tengo que volver― y ahora se dirigió a Ron. ―Y me gustaría que mi estadía allí pase lo más desapercibida posible.

Pero Hermione no prestó atención a toda la frase. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Harry había dicho que tenía que volver porque, "tenía que volver"? Esa respuesta menos le gustaba y dejaba la puerta abierta a muchas interrogantes. Además, él no era alguien que daba esa clase de respuestas.

Aquí había gato encerrado.

―Vale ¿De verdad crees que eso será posible? ¿Qué lograrás pasar desapercibido?― se burló el pelirrojo.

―No lo creo― admitió Harry. ―Pero al menos puedo dejar un par de cosas de lado― y lo miró sugerentemente.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Bueno, me gustaría mucho que tú tomarás el puesto de capitán del equipo de quidditch.

Al escuchar eso Hermione salió de sus especulaciones y miró a Harry sorprendida y luego a Ron, que lo estaba mucho más.

―¿Capitán del equipo de quidditch? ¿yo?― repitió incrédulo.

―Sí, bueno, verás, en la carta que me mandaron de Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall adjuntó otra ofreciéndome de nuevo el puesto, pero si lo deseaba podía sugerir a otra persona, y yo te sugerí a ti― explicó.

A Ron se le iluminó el rostro, pero aún así no estaba dispuesto a aceptar algo como eso.

Era ese tonto complejo de inferioridad que lo acosaba de vez en cuando.

―Estás loco, yo no puedo aceptarlo.

―No seas ridículo― espetó Harry. ―Además, ya no te puedes negar; recibí de vuelta la respuesta, así que ya eres el nuevo capitán. Si que la única condición es que nos dejes a Ginny y a mí en nuestros puestos originales.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto pensando en todas las cosas que implicaba estar a cargo de un equipo. Era una responsabilidad muy grande y él, sinceramente no se sentía capaz de cumplir con las expectativas de nadie.

Nadie ¿Incluyendo a Hermione…?

―¿No es genial?― Hermione interrumpió muy oportunamente sus pensamientos.

Harry se retiró en silencio.

―¿Qué? ¿Tú lo crees?

―¡Claro que sí!― exclamó poniéndose de pie de un salto y Ron se impresionó por su entusiasmo.

―Es lo que siempre has querido ¿No?― volvió a decir.

―¿Lo es?― preguntó Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja, acordándose de pronto de aquel lejano día en primer año, en el que se miró frente a ese extraño espejo y se vio repleto de galardones, medallas y reconocimientos.

Sí, probablemente eso era lo que alguna vez habría soñado, pero ahora estaba segurísimo de que si volvía a mirarse en ese espejo; vería algo totalmente diferente, pues había aprendido y vivido tantas cosas mucho más importantes que eso. Junto a Harry, junto a Hermione.

Oh sí, Ronald Weasley había madurado, pero lamentablemente, todavía le faltaba mucho que descubrir y aprender. Mucho. Demasiado.

―¡Hermione!― exclamó. Ella lo miró sobresaltada, interrogándolo.

―¡Tú fuiste nombrada Premio Anual! ¡Y prefecta en jefe!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. ―¿En serio?

―Me refiero a que…― se ruborizó un poco. ―Yo no te dije nada.

―Oh― se mordió el labio.

Sí, era cierto y para variar porque habían discutido, pero no pretendía recordar eso en voz alta.

―Bueno, eso no importa, además que no estábamos hablando de mí― y se acomodó algunos rizos que tenía tapándole la cara; parece que ese gesto comenzaba a ser costumbre cada vez que estaba cerca de Ron.

―Hermione― Ron se puso de pie y de la nada le robó un rápido beso. Ella no se lo esperaba y sintió sus mejillas arder, y no precisamente por la timidez o nerviosismo —sensaciones que ya no la frecuentaban tanto— si no porque la dejó con unas desesperadas ganas de más.

―No hagas eso― murmuró y Ron le sonrió de lado. Una sonrisa muy maldita y desesperante, por cierto —para no decir malditamente enloquecedora y seductora— Entornó los ojos.

―¿Qué cosa?― y le robó otro beso, al que no pudo resistirse y se inclinó para prolongar, pero él se alejó tan rápido como llegó.

Se sintió indignada y no es que era evidente, aunque bueno, para ellos sí, porque ¡Él estaba rompiendo las reglas! Esas que comenzaban a trazar invisiblemente ante este nuevo trato tan especial que tenían.

¡Y demonios! Se sentía tan bien y tan estúpido.

Estaban comenzando silenciosamente a jugar un juego en el que ellos eran los únicos participantes. Y eran conscientes de ello, pero a la vez no.

¿Quién los entendía?

Ron alzó las cejas triunfantemente sabiendo de antemano que había logrado que Hermione cediera, por así decirlo. Ella frunció el entrecejo ¡No se quedaría atrás!, así que rápidamente se puso de puntillas con la intención de robarle un pequeño y casto beso, pero atrapó de una manera muy especial su labio inferior por lo que el pequeño beso fue bastante sugerente.

Se alejó de la misma manera y hasta ella estaba sorprendida de eso —y sonrojada— pero Ron más; estaba aturdido, como si le hubieran dado con una bludger. Ahora ella sonrió triunfante.

―¡Oye!― la acusó y ella se echó a reír.

Y se quedó de nuevo embobado, perdido en aquella escena donde ella era la indiscutible protagonista, al igual que esa armoniosa melodía que emitían sus cuerdas vocales y llegaban a sus oídos como en cámara lenta; Hermione y su risa. Una risa que estaba seguro que hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba, tan alegre y tan jovial. Y Ron poco podía entender que con aquel simple descubrimiento, se daban a entender tantas cosas, y una de ellas era que Hermione estaba feliz. Feliz junto a él.

―¡Ronald!

Parpadeó. Hermione ya no reía, sino que lo miraba con semblante serio —pues lo había llamado tres veces— pero supo distinguir esa pequeña curva en sus labios que informaba que en realidad, no estaba ni cerca de estar molesta.

―¿Qué?

―¿Que qué te quedas viéndome así?

Y quiso decirle todas esas cosas que habían pasado por su cabeza; sobre su risa o sobre lo bonita que se veía cuando estallaba en esas carcajadas y que para él era especial y también ¿por qué no? describirle, por ejemplo, que cuando se reía se inclinaba levemente para apretarse el vientre y que por eso mismo varios risos rebeldes caían sobre su rostro. O que sus ojos se achicaban y entrecerraban de una manera muy tierna, entre otras cosas que tardaría quizás toda una vida en mencionar. Y es que eran cosas en las que nunca se había fijado por ese miedo que le había tenido al asunto, o tal ves por pura negación. O tal vez sí se había fijado pero no de esta nueva manera. Era como si de pronto le hubieran cambiado los ojos.

La miraba diferente.

―¿Que qué te quedas viéndome así?― repitió Hermione.

Pero no iba a decirle esas cosas que había pensado, y no es porque no quisiera ni nada de eso, más bien porque consideraba que había algo en él que le impedía decirlas. Se consideraba

¿Se estaba acaso auto-limitando?

Eso no era muy bueno, pero por mientras dejémoslo ser, que creyera lo que quisiera acerca de él.

Así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a sonreírle de lado.

Hermione pareció un poco decepcionada, porque hubiera querido que se lo dijera, sea lo que fuera que hubiera pensado, porque había sentido esa mirada tan penetrante y profunda. Una mirada que sugería tantas cosas…

Se mordió el labio y se acercó de igual manera que hace un momento para darle un lento, pero corto beso que les puso los pelos de punta.

―No hagas eso― susurró Ron, sonrojado de nuevo por la sorpresa de su acercamiento.

¡Y es que ya habían roto muchas veces las reglas!

―Lo siento, ¡Pero tú empezaste!

―¡Oye!― exclamó Ron. ―¡Y tú lo seguiste!

Hermione alzó las cejas. ―¿Así?― inquirió con falsa indignación y se le acercó nuevamente, pero con una actitud que desencadenó en Ron un extraño hormigueo.

Porque de verdad que esa era una actitud un poco diferente, con una pizca de no-se-qué, ¡una pizca de algo!, pero que Ron no alcanzó a analizar puesto que Hermione pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó de nuevo, si que esta vez —gracias a Merlín— no se alejó al instante.

―¿Y ahora tú vas a seguir esto?― murmuró Hermione separándose unos milímetros y se mordió el labio, porque sabía que algo raro la había como impulsado a actuar diferente, como… No sabía cual era la palabra. Mejor no saberla.

Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Su boca luchaba por no abrirse; es que aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. Y le gustaba. Dios Santo, ¡le fascinaba! y en respuesta lo único que atinó a hacer fue a devolverle el beso, pero solo alcanzó a rozar sus labios, porque ella se alejó justo cuando los pasos en la escalera sugerían que una manada de personas aparecería en el vestíbulo justo ahora.

―¡Ah! ¡Aquí están!― exclamó el señor Weasley mientras que el resto de la familia que venía bajando les lanzaban miradas inquisidoras y Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

No sabía porque, pero le daba vergüenza que los encontraran en alguna situación como de la que recién habían salido ¡Si hasta a ellos mismos todavía debían acostumbrarse o algo así! Hermione podía decir que le aterraba hasta un cierto punto, tal vez por sus padres un tanto conservadores o qué sabía ella.

―Vamos a echar partidas de snap explosivo ¿Se apuntan?― invitó Ginny tomando de la mano a Harry.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. Y es que sabían perfectamente que querían estar solos ¡Si se notaba a simple vista! Pero el hecho de que próximamente Charlie partiría a Rumania, Bill y Fleur volverían a Shell Cottage y los Delacour regresarían a Francia y ellos a Hogwarts, les solicitaba compartir esos últimos días junto a la familia.

―Sí, claro― aceptó Hermione que había pensado todo eso y lo consideraba lo más justo. Ron lanzó un resoplido y lo miró con desaprobación.

Si que por más que lo encontrara justo, a Hermione no le agradaba mucho la idea, y más cuando todos los naipes que le tocaban explotaban cada dos por tres. Así que se limitó a perder todas sus partidas mientras se dedicaba a observar como Ron gruñía y bufaba cada vez que una jugada no le favorecía; definitivamente eso era mucho más interesante y divertido que un montón de cartas.

Ron bufó de nuevo y ella se rió.

―¿Te es muy gracioso que pierda?― le preguntó él cuando cambiaron de oponente.

Ella en respuesta volvió a reírse y se dedicó a repartir la nueva mano.

―Vale, parte tú― indicó Ron mirando muy seriamente las cartas.

―Si pusieras toda esa concentración mientras haces algo un poco más productivo― comentó Hermione haciendo su primera jugada.

Ron gruñó. ―¿Y eso qué?

―Que es solo un juego, Ron.

Él la miró con detenimiento y se quedó en silencio preguntándose en realidad a que cosas se le podían llamar un juego ¿A algo sin seriedad o importancia, tal vez? Pero él de alguna forma también pensaba que una parte del trato que estaba llevando con Hermione podía basarse en eso; en un pequeño juego que no era capaz de explicar razonablemente.

―Hay juegos mucho más interesante, creo yo― comentó al final y Hermione sonrió; estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él y se lo expresó levantando una ceja sugerentemente.

Era su juego ¿verdad?

Ni les importó que todos sus naipes explotaran y quedaran eliminados de la ronda, porque preferían quedarse mirando, como hablándose con la mirada y pensando al mismo tiempo las mismas cosas sobre ellos. Y era extraño porque ambos por separado tenían la certeza de que pensaban exactamente lo mismo, y aquello era como muchas otras cosas, inexplicable.

Y Hermione supuso que de alguna forma, siendo inexplicables, las cosas eran mucho mejores, porque la sorprendían y la mantenían al borde de la expectación.

Después de varias partidas perdidas y miradas chispeantes se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. Bebió tranquilamente y dejó el vaso a un lado. De pronto, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura y el corazón casi se le sale por la boca. Solo sintió electricidad recorriéndole la espalda. Se sentía terriblemente bien estar atrapada entre los brazos de Ron.

―¿También quieres agua?― le preguntó como si nada tratando de ocultar algún temblor en su voz. La verdad es que la ponía un poco nerviosa aquella posición.

―No, no quiero agua.

—¿Qué quieres…?

—Que estemos solo tú y yo— susurró muy cerca de su oído. Ella se estremeció y estuvo segura que pudo haberse derretido ahí mismo.

A Ron se le coloraron las orejas el decir eso, pero menos mal que ella no lo estaba viendo.

Hermione bebió un sorbo del vaso para calmarse un poco.

También quería eso ¡Estar solo ellos dos! Quería abrazarlo y besarlo, quería tantas cosas pero no era el momento.

―Tenemos que estar allá, Ron. Y tú tienes que aprovechar que tu familia está toda reunida.

Ron asintió en silencio y la liberó, cosa que provocó que algo en ella protestara, pero no le iba a dar importancia a eso, pero aquellas reacciones ya se sumaban a la larga lista de cosas inexplicables que cada día comenzaba a sentir con mucha intensidad.

Y ya se se había mordido muchas veces el labio para suprimir esas risas un poco nerviosas que amenazaban con escapárseles cada vez que pensaba en todo eso; cuando ya pensaba en Ron como su novio propiamente tal y en todas las cosas que le hacía sentir. Ya no como su amigo y todo eso, pues lentamente aquella imagen iba quedando atrás sumergiéndola en un mar de interrogantes que amenazaba con volverla loca, pero ella muy calmadamente las apaciguaba.

Al menos por ahora…

Se excuso con que necesitaba a tomar aire y se coló por la puerta. Inmediatamente la brisa del atardecer la refrescó. El sol ya se estaba perdiendo en el horizonte.

Suspiró.

Se dedicó no supo cuanto rato a observar las colinas, permitiéndose soñar e imaginar cuantas veces más pasearía a través de éstas junto a Ron.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Vaya, al parecer no podía tener ningún pensamiento sin que aquel nombre se cruzara en su mente.

Observó de nuevo las colinas y las montañas, allá muy a lo lejos, y también a los árboles y la gran cantidad de plantas mágicas que crecían a los alrededores. Eran cosas a las que tenía que aprovechar de darles un último vistazo, pues ya mañana por la mañana estaría encaramada en algún vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts rumbo a terminar su último año de estudios.

Oh.

Ya se les habían acabado las vacaciones y ella apenas había sido consciente del paso del tiempo. Y ahora tenía que comenzar a prepararse mentalmente para todo lo que venía.

Y eran cosas que ni siquiera podría imaginar…

Pero bueno, de alguna forma volverían a la realidad; una realidad sin Voldemort y sin todas esas cosas atareando su cabeza —al menos era lo que se esperaba— y tenpia que confesar que le resultaba extraño vislumbrar un año _normal, _pues de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a estar metida en problemas.

Pero ya había pasado el peligro y tenía que comenzar a vivir su vida, a pensar en ello. Y estaba con Ron.

Ron.

―¿Qué piensas?― la cálida voz del pelirrojo llegó melodiosamente por detrás como si hubiese adivinado que justo estaba pensando en él. Sonrió.

―¿Yo? Nada― musitó y Ron se sentó junto a ella, en la pequeña escalerita de la entrada.

―¿Nada?

―Bueno, pensaba en mañana. En todo lo que se nos viene― resumió de muy buena manera, porque si se ponía a nombrar todas las cosas que en ese momento pasaban por su cabeza, realmente aburriría a cualquiera, al menos según ella. Si que no sabía que aburriría a todos posiblemente, menos a Ron.

Él asintió en silencio, sopesando posibles respuestas, pero la verdad es que no tenía ninguna.

―Perdí― dijo de pronto, refiriéndose a las partidas de snap explosivo.

―Por si no te diste cuenta yo perdí muchas veces más, pero no me importa.

Ron sonrió. ―¿Sabes una cosa?― preguntó, y Hermione se fijó en él por primera vez. ―Encuentro que ese juego es aburridísimo― murmuró. Ella sonrió.

―¿Y por qué lo juegas entonces?

―La verdad es que no lo sé― se encogió de hombros. ―Supongo que para hacer algo.

Hermione se quedó dubitativa unos segundos.

―No creo que debas hacer algo solo por hacer algo― comentó. ―Hay que hacer las cosas porque a uno le gustan, y además así te empeñas en hacerlas bien.

―Eso es cierto― admitió Ron un poco desganado, pues sabía que de alguna forma él no formaba parte de esa clase de personas.

Era posiblemente un mediocre, como lo había llamado Percy alguna vez.

―Y creo que el problema está en que poco sabemos que nos gusta― volvió a decir Hermione, como perdida en algún punto fijo en el paisaje y Ron se preguntó tantas cosas, pero sentía que para ninguna tenía respuesta, al menos una respuesta que la satisfaciera; completa y con sólidos argumentos.

Pensar en eso lo angustió, pero cuando ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, aquel sentimiento se esfumó.

―¿Sabes otra cosa?― preguntó Ron rompiendo el silencio que se comenzaba a instalar entre ambos. ―Lo único que se ahora, es que nosotros tenemos que aprovechar lo que estamos viviendo. No preocuparnos tanto por el futuro, porque muchos de los nuestros se perdieron pensando en ello, y yo creo que algunos tanto, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del momento en el que les cayó un Avada Kedavra encima.

Hermione se alejó un poco para verle a los ojos.

Quiso decirle tantas cosas. Decirle, por ejemplo, que él posiblemente tenía razón, pero que ella a veces se sentía incapaz de pensarlo de tal manera, porque era como si todo le reclamara su futuro, su perfecto futuro. Y es que era así, todos le reclamaban y esperaban tantas cosas de ella, y hasta ella de ella misma.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde decidió hacerle caso a Ron y se quedó ahí, viviendo ese momento que a muchos podría parecerle lo más banal del mundo, pero que para ella era único, porque al fin alguien le había dicho que no tenía porque apresurar las cosas.

Pero también —lamentablemente— no fue capaz de dejar salir por su boca todas esas ideas, esas ideas que la asustaban tremendamente, pero que en ese momento no tenían relevancia. En ese momento no importaba y ojalá no lo hiciera nunca… Volvió a apoyarse en su hombro dejando que el silencio se instalara cómodamente entre ambos, reconfortándolos.

Y es que era un silencio tan cómodo y hasta esperanzador, mediante el cual comenzaba a actuar esa misteriosa chispa que los comunicaba sin decir nada, y que cuando el sol se perdió en el ocaso, les susurraba que al menos, por ahora, todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p>Gracias :)<p> 


	6. Nueva perspectiva

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y también a quienes comentan :)

* * *

><p>Romance y Reflexión<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda Parte<strong>

**―6―**

**Nueva perspectiva**

El ambiente dentro del vehículo en el que viajaban era, por decir algo, tenso. Y el silencio —que era interrumpido cada tanto por los chasquidos de lengua de Ginny y los carraspeos de Ron— se contrastaba enormemente con el bullicioso ajetreo de las calles de Londres, allá en el exterior.

Hermione, consciente de la incomodidad del momento, se empeñaba en mirar hacia afuera a través de las ventanas de vidrios polarizados y en deleitarse con el paisaje urbano que ya casi había olvidado. Y no es que le gustara tanto contemplar todo eso y ver como las personas se movían alocadamente, pero era solo que no quería —por nada del mundo— toparse de nuevo con la dura mirada de alguno de los hombres que los acompañaba en el trayecto.

El semáforo en rojo los obligó a detenerse una cuadra antes de llegar a la estación de trenes King's Cross, y varios _muggles _que pasaban cerca lanzaron miradas muy curiosas en su dirección, como tratando de averiguar quienes eran los personajes que viajaban en ese móvil tan peculiar.

―No se preocupe, señorita Granger― articuló uno de los hombres, que según había escuchado se llamaba Frederic. ―Los vidrios están polarizados, así que nadie puede verlos.

Ella se mordió la lengua para no resaltar la obvio que era eso.

―Ni que fuéramos tan famosos― comentó Ron tratando de que sonara divertido, pero solo logró que el ambiente se tensara más.

Harry se movió muy incómodo y Ginny le lanzó una mirada que rayaba en lo glaciar.

―Lo sien…

―¡Ya llegamos!― exclamó Hermione interrumpiéndolo a propósito, pues consideraba que si seguía hablando solo sería para agregarle más engorro a la situación. Y nadie quería eso.

―Bien― habló otro de los hombres y ella recién se percató de lo joven que era. ―Señor Weasley, usted irá conmigo y con el señor Potter. La señorita Weasley irá con sus padres y la señorita Granger irá acompañada por Herbert.

―No― gruñó Ron. ―Yo voy con Hermione― dijo con firmeza y ella sintió como se ruborizaba.

―Ron, no es necesario que…

―No sé porque tanto alboroto― volvió a protestar. ―Además que…

―De verdad siento que esto le incomode, señor Weasley, pero tenemos ordenes directas del Ministerio, y le aseguro que todo esto se hace con el propósito de velar por su seguridad e integridad como estudiantes…

―¿Qué? ¡Voldemort está muerto!― urgió. ―Y no sé que otra cosa podría ponernos en peli…

―Ron, calla― espetó Harry bastante molesto. Hermione se mordió el labio y mejor se dispuso a hacer lo que le indicaban los aurores.

Ron le lanzó una mirada que ella no supo interpretar cuando se bajaron del vehículo. Comenzaron a caminar en igual silencio y Ron chasqueaba la lengua cada tanto, con la intención de hacer notar su disconformidad mientras que Hermione rodaba los ojos pensando que aquello era bastante infantil.

El lugar estaba tal cual ella lo recordaba; con sus modernos muros al puro estilo _muggle, _y las boleterías rebosando de personas cargando maletas por doquier y paseándose de un lugar a otro. Todo parecía de lo más normal, como si nunca nada hubiese pasado —claro, los _muggles _nada sabían— Y aquella impresión hizo que Hermione se sintiera aliviada, además que nadie los miraba como unos seres extraños ni nada por el estilo, así que se preguntó si realmente el Ministerio había exagerado con las medidas que habían tomado para llevarlos ahí.

Si que este sentimiento de alivio fue disminuyendo paulatinamente, ya que a medida que se iban acercando a su destino, comenzaba a sentir que muchas miradas se clavaban en su espalda y que además, aumentaban los cuchicheos a su alrededor. Quiso aferrar su mano a la de Ron, pero él ya iba por otro pasillo, pues los aurores habían dicho que era mucho mejor que llegasen por separado para provocar menos impacto.

¿Impacto? Aquella palabra la asustó un poco.

Se detuvieron frente al muro de ladrillos entre los andenes nueve y diez y buscó de nuevo a Ron con la mirada, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, cosa que la angustió un poco, pues de alguna forma iba a entrar a otro mundo y lo dejaba a él en el otro, aunque fuera momentáneamente.

―Ya es la hora― anunció Herbert mirando el enorme reloj que se alzaba imperante en medio del hall. Hermione asintió en silencio, pero no hizo nada. Se había quedado pegada mirando el muro mientras centenares de ideas pasaban por su cabeza a la velocidad de un rayo.

Iba a volver, ¡iba a volver!

―Señorita Granger, lo que tiene que hacer es cruzar el muro y…

―¡Se lo que tengo que hacer!― resopló indignada porque le estuvieran dando instrucciones tan obvias.

Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y caminó directo hacia la pared. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo anunciándole que ya estaba al otro lado, ¡y ya!, lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue la gigantesca locomotora escarlata del Expreso de Hogwarts y el vapor blanco emanando desde sus entrañas.

Decenas de familias ya se encontraban ahí, para despedir a los suyos; habían muchos jóvenes, pero muchísimos más niños y que tenían cara de susto –por ser su primer año, supuso- pero nada que en verdad los preocupara, porque ya no había de que preocuparse, ¡porque ya se habían acabado aquellos días de angustia y de incertidumbre!

Un sentimiento de plena felicidad la invadió al fijarse en todo eso y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja curvó sus labios.

Entonces una luz demasiado artificial estalló en su cara.

Y otra.

Y otra.

…Y otra.

¡Flash! ¡Flash! ¡Flash!

Hermione parpadeó varias veces y fue presa del pánico por un par de segundos, porque pareció de pronto como si viajara en el tiempo y su mirada chocara de nuevo con unos amarillentos ojos de basilisco a través de algún espejo barato y que la paralizarían completamente, pero aquella parálisis nunca llegó —su alivio— si que más fue su horror cuando reparó en que tenía encima decenas de cámaras destellando desesperadamente muy cerca de ella, captando cada expresión de su rostro, cegándola momentáneamente.

Y eso que habían pasado solo unos segundos.

Y las imágenes de calma se remplazaron por otras en donde solo distinguía un tumulto de personas intentando acercársele casi con desesperación.

―¡Señorita Granger! ¿Qué expectativas tiene al comenzar su último curso…?

―¿Cómo se siente al saber que todo el mundo…?

―¿Dónde pretende enfocarse ahora que…?

―La señorita Granger no responderá ninguna de sus preguntas, señores― cortó duramente Herbert y tomándola por el brazo sin mucha delicadeza la arrastró a través del tumulto de magos que se habían reunido a su alrededor.

—¡Señorita Granger!

Y una especie de persecución comenzó.

Se escabulleron rápidamente, pero aún así Hermione escuchaba rápidos y ajetreados pasos detrás suyo mientras que voces de diferentes matices lanzaban preguntas, algunas demasiado absurdas, como otras bastante crueles, y fueron estas últimas las que le hicieron despertar de su trance. Y se horrorizó; porque tenía decenas de pares de ojos clavados en ella y que la miraban como embobados, reconociéndola como la chica increíblemente valiente que estuvo siempre al lado del gran Harry Potter, a la chica que sin dudas fue clave para vencer al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos… y la lista de cosas espectaculares podía seguir indefinidamente.

Y una nueva ola de flashes la atacó.

―¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?― fue lo único que atinó a preguntar y al momento vio como la manada de reporteros comenzaba a tomar apuntes y a lanzar nuevas preguntas que involucraban a los chicos.

―No se preocupe, pronto los verá― y dicho esto el auror la ayudó —prácticamente la obligó— a subir al tren y cargó su baúl en algún compartimiento que no alcanzó a ver, pues nuevamente era presa de miradas por parte de los alumnos que ya se encontraban ahí.

Unos la saludaron con la mano y otros más osados se atrevieron a dirigirse a ella como si la conocieran de toda la vida, a lo que respondía con sonrisas tímidas o con simples monosílabos.

Estaba completamente descolocada y todavía sentía la sensación cegadora de los flashes sobre sus ojos.

―No te preocupes, debe ser la emoción del momento― comentó una desconocida voz a sus espaldas cuando ya todos desistieron de —literalmente— acosarla. Dio un respingo y al voltearse, se encontró con una amable sonrisa que le dedicaba una chica rubia y esbelta —le hizo recordar fugazmente a Lavender Brown— que no se acordaba haber visto antes. Y era extraño porque llevaba los colores de Gryffinfor por todos lados.

―Sí, sí. Eso espero― murmuró y le sonrió con timidez.

Y es que no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se le acercara con otro motivo que no fuera preguntarle sobre alguna materia y todas esas cosas que solo una indiscutible sabelotodo podía responder.

―Por cierto, soy Jenna Kerry-Ann― se presentó la muchacha y extendió su brazo para tenderle la mano y ella se sorprendió. La observó dubitativamente durante breves segundos.

―No muerdo― bromeó la chica.

―No, no. Nada de eso― extendió su brazo y le apretó la mano. ―Hermione Gran…― dijo, pero al instante se sintió una tonta, pues era más que claro que todos en el tren estaban al tanto de su nombre.

De hecho, todos en el mundo mágico sabían quien era ella.

―¡Hermione!― Ron apareció dando brincos por el angosto pasillo y la atajó por los hombros. Parecía bastante acalorado y una mueca divertida en su rostro.

―¡Al fin te encuentro!― exclamó muy entusiasmado. ―¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada esos buitres?― comenzó a llenarla de preguntas a las que no alcanzó a responder porque Ron ya formulaba otras, y además la arrastraba lejos del lugar sin si quiera darse cuenta de la presencia de la otra chica, y que ésta los miraba alejarse con una expresión que dejaba mucho que pensar.

Llegaron a un compartimiento que estaba vació y Ron cerró la puerta tras ellos, ahogando el ruido exterior, y ella las cortinas; le aterraba la idea de ver algún flash colándose por la ventana en cualquier momento.

―¿Dónde está Harry?― preguntó.

―No lo sé.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos. Él la imitó, sentándose a su lado.

―No puedo creerlo― susurró Hermione cansinamente echándole un vistazo al lugar. ―Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para darme cuenta.

―Yo tampoco― sonrió divertido. Ella alzó las cejas despectivamente.

—¿Crees qué es muy divertido?

—No, claro que no— se apresuró a aclarar, pero el color de sus orejas lo delataba.

—A ti te gusta— dijo Hermione de repente, con tono casi acusador y ahora Ron alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué si me gusta?

—Sí. La fama, el reconocimiento.

—Eso no es verdad, Hermione— contradijo Ron, muy ofendido.

Silencio.

Hermione desvió la mirada y la clavó en el exterior —o lo que se veía a través de las cortinas— donde los últimos alumnos se despedían afectuosamente de sus familiares, como ella misma lo había hecho en años anteriores.

Y un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió.

Porque mirándolo así, objetivamente —como siempre se empeñaba— a ella, justo ese mismo día, se le fue la última mañana en la que podía estar ahí abajo con una sonrisa soñadora, aguardando junto a los suyos a que partiera el tren rumbo a Hogwarts; a su último curso, pero en lugar de eso, aquel momento que debía ser memorable —al menos era lo que ella había esperado— se había sustituido violentamente por uno que ni en su fantasía más imposible pudo haber imaginado.

Literalmente había tenido que escabullirse para que la dejaran de acosar, y ahora estaba prácticamente escondida en ese compartimiento con Ron; supuso que esa era la parte buena del asunto, pero Ron…

A él según parecía le causaba gracia el asunto. Le divertía. Le gustaba. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle? Si siempre había estado —según él— tras la sombra del niño-que-vivió. No podía negarlo. Siempre había deseado la fama y el reconocimiento.

Y ahora la tenía. ¿Y eso qué significaba?

Hermione ahogó un suspiró amargo, pero se sintió mucho peor. No podía comenzar a pensar así respecto a Ron, pero para ella era algo casi inevitable; el hecho de que comenzaran a atormentarle esa clase de pensamientos cuando algo no le salía como quería.

Y todo por los malditos reporteros. Aunque ella sabía que eso iba mucho más allá de eso, pero era esa manía de encontrar algún culpable. No era justo.

¡No lo era!

—No pongas esa cara— dijo Ron interrumpiendo sus debates internos, como siempre.

—¿Qué cara?— refunfuñó, todavía mirando por la ventana y maldiciendo internamente a los reporteros que todavía andaban dando vueltas por ahí.

—Te lo estás tomando muy mal.

—Nada de eso.

—Te estás preocupando mucho antes de tiempo.

Un fuerte silbato anunciando que pronto partirían ahogó el resoplido que soltó.

Después de todas las cosas que estaba pensando, la peor era que Ron no entendía ni un ápice del asunto.

No le gustaba que Ron mostrara esa actitud tan despreocupada frente a algo que amenazaba con comenzar a con violar su privacidad.

¡Si hasta le habían preguntado si…! Entornó los ojos; era mejor no pensar en ello.

Pero aunque no pensara en la indecorosa pregunta que le había hecho uno de los tantos reporteros, no pudo liberarse del resto de ideas que habían comenzado a taladrar su mente, con tanto esmero que parecía que querían advertirle de algo sumamente importante y hasta ahora insospechado.

¿Insospechado?

Era una sensación bastante molesta la que había comenzado a sentir.

—Por favor no pienses que a mí me hace gracia— dijo Ron, ¡una vez más Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos! y al momento sintió como sus dedos se habrían paso en su enmarañado cabello. Cerró los ojos y se recargó sobre su ancho hombro, sintiendo su respiración muy cerquita de ella.

Eso le daba tranquilidad.

Pero poco duró, porque la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de sopetón y luego se cerró tal cual, como si alguien invisible hubiera acabado de entrar.

—¡Soy yo!— avisó Harry quitándose su capa de invisibilidad antes de que sus amigos le lanzaran un _desmaius._

—¡Harry!— exclamó Hermione y se le abalanzó a ver si se encontraba bien —una antigua costumbre— y al comprobar que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, volvió a sentarse.

En lugar se meció levemente, anunciando que el tren ya se ponía en movimiento.

—¿Dónde está Ginny?— preguntó Harry.

—No lo sé. No he visto a nadie— gruñó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

—Debe estar en otro compartimiento, con los demás— supuso Ron intentando de echarle un vistazo al pasillo a través de la puerta.

—¿Con los demás?

—Me encontré con Luna, Neville y Dean cuando me subí al tren— explicó el pelirrojo. —Me pregunto cuantos más habrán vuelto.

—¡Eso es genial!— se alegró Hermione. Pensar en que volvería a ver a las personas con las que antes había convivido le subía considerablemente el ánimo.

—Si que lo es— comenzó Ron. —Si que espero no encontrarme con la baratija de Malfoy porque…

—Ron— lo interrumpió ella rodando los ojos. —No tiene sentido.

—No creo que Malfoy vuelva— comentó Harry sentándose mientras sacaba de entre la capa un ejemplar de _El Profeta _—cosa que la entusiasmó más porque hace mucho tiempo que no se informaba como debía— y lo hojeó tranquilamente hasta llegar a una página y se la mostró a sus amigos.

—Bueno, lo más probable es que no regrese— sentenció Hermione tras haber leído el archivo en la cual se informaba que después del juicio al que había sido sometido la familia de Draco —en el que Harry declaró a su favor—, una de las sanciones que habían recibido era la pérdida de varios de sus bienes, en los que se encontraba la lujosa Mansión Malfoy, la que estaba siendo subastada a favor de los hijos de _muggles _que habían sido cruelmente tratados durante el año anterior. 

—No entiendo porque Harry los defendió, así podrían estar…

—Ron— volvió a interrumpirlo. —Creo que Harry ya nos explicó todo eso, ¿No te acuerdas?

—¡Claro que me acuerdo!, pero aún así…

—Espero que a donde quiera que vayan no se les trate tan mal— comentó Hermione decidiendo ignorar a Ron y volviendo a hojear el periódico en busca de algo más interesante. Ron la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Hermione! Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?.

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo, ahora lo único que les queda es su apellido— continuó mientras seguía hojeando las páginas.

—¡Hermione!— Ron estaba indignadísimo —¡Ellos permitieron que te…!— comenzó, pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque no podía pronunciar "ellos permitieron que te torturarán en su propia casa", o simplemente "ellos te querían muerta a toda costa".

Ella alzó la vista y la clavó en la de él.

Pensaron y se acordaron de exactamente lo mismo; Hermione siendo torturada por Bellatrix en el comedor de los Malfoy y Ron gritando a viva voz desde el sótano, como si también a él lo hubieran estado torturando. Y si se veía de cierta manera, así había sido.

A pesar de que el intenso contacto visual duró solo un par de segundos —porque Ron lo cortó— supieron que no había pasado desapercibido por ninguno de los dos y que además, aquel tema todavía hacía eco en sus memorias.

—Malfoy te humillaba cada vez que podía. Te llamaba _sangre…_— comenzó de nuevo pero tampoco era capaz de terminar la frase.

—Ya se a lo que te refieres, Ron— dijo Hermione con un tono de voz mucho más suave. —Pero te equivocas en algo, porque humillar significa herir el amor propio de alguien y sinceramente, Malfoy nunca logró eso— puntualizó firmemente.

Ron abrió la boca para rebatir, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

—Y por cierto, a mí no me parece correcto desear el mismo mal que me han hecho— volvió a decir Hermione.

Ron enrojeció; se sintió avergonzado consigo mismo, porque quizás él nunca hubiera pensado eso a no ser de que se lo hubieran dicho. Y ahí estaba Hermione, diciéndoselo como solo ella podía hacerlo.

Y pensó que ella era una chica maravillosa.

Harry se aclaró la garganta para recordarles que aún seguía ahí y ambos se sobresaltaron un poco.

—Me voy de aquí— dijo el y se comenzó a colocar la capa de invisibilidad.

—¿Qué? No es necesario…

Pero Harry ya había desaparecido tras la manta y cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta y marcharse, una pálida y esbelta figura se le adelantó y entró en el compartimento con aire altivo.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas intrigadas; era como si estuvieran frente a la mismísima hermana de Draco Malfoy.

—Buenas tardes— los saludó la mujer con una voz que rayaba en lo antipático.

—Buenas tardes— respondió Hermione automáticamente y Ron la imitó.

—Vengo a comunicarles que la primera reunión de los prefectos está a punto de comenzar— informó clavando sus grises ojos en los de Ron como si lo quisiera atravesar con la mirada. Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

—Muchas gracias por avisarnos, ya vamos, ¿profesora…?.

—Sylvana. Sylvana Gray— y ahora clavó su mirada en Hermione, y ella, ahora que la vía mejor, le pareció que también guardaba un parecido al antiguo director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

—Disculpe ¿Qué asignatura impartirá?— preguntó de nuevo. Si había algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar era a hacer preguntas. Jamás se quedaba con dudas.

—Defensa contra las artes oscuras, señorita Granger— recitó la profesora Gray subrayando las últimas dos palabras. —Si que me parece, que después de todo lo sucedido el año anterior, para ustedes será más que un mero trámite la materia— comentó casi con desprecio. —Sobre todo para su amigo Harry Potter— agregó, y Hermione no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al sitio en el que sin duda se encontraba su amigo.

—Lástima que nadie lo ha visto en el tren, ¿están seguros de que vendrá a Hogwarts?— Y sin esperar la respuesta salió del compartimiento.

—De seguro que es una Slytherin— gruñó Ron cuando se aseguró de que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Se volteó a ver a Hermione, quien tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido y negó con la cabeza.—Tenemos que ir a la reunión de prefectos— refunfuñó.

—Sí, vamos. Harry ¿estás aquí?

No recibió ninguna respuesta.

—No se va a poder esconder durante toda la vida bajo esa capa— comentó Hermione un poco molesta mientras salían de su "escondite" y se encaminaban al vagón en donde siempre se llevaba a cabo la primera reunión del año.

—Déjalo Hermione. Seguramente cuando todos lo vean se van a lanzar a por él e intentar de obtener un pedazo suyo a toda costa— replicó Ron, bromeando con eso último.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?— preguntó ella sarcásticamente, y justo entonces repararon en que tenían casi a la mitad del tren encima de ellos.

Sin decir nada, Hermione se abrió paso entre el tumulto de estudiantes, que ya la comenzaban a irritar, además que lo único que hacían —junto con saludarlos estúpidamente— eran mirarlos como si fueran unos extraterrestres, entre otras cosas —las que preferiría ni mencionar, porque no eran más que nada miraditas tontas dirigidas hacia Ron…— Bufó. Apresuró la marcha, con Ron pisándole los talones y muy contrariado por su actitud evasiva frente a sus compañeros y llegaron finalmente a su destino.

—¡Oh! ¡Por fin llegaron!— exclamó una alegre y jovial voz, mientras su dueño cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Sentimos la tardanza…

—¡Oh!, no tiene porque justificarse, señorita Granger— la interrumpió el hombre. Era alto y fornido; algo que su tono de voz contrarrestaba extrañamente y llevaba una enorme túnica de Gryffindor, por lo que Hermione supuso que era el nuevo jefe de su casa.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Como se deben estar preguntando quien soy yo, se los responderé inmediatamente ¡Sí! ¡No tienen siquiera que preguntármelo!, mis queridísimos estudiantes, y créanme que estoy segurísimo de que nos llevaremos excelentemente…

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y trató de no reírse del tono tan cantarín del profesor, si que no tuvo mucho éxito, así que se ganó un codazo por parte de Hermione, que al contrario suyo escuchaba muy seria y atenta.

Resulta que aquel hombre, cuyo nombre era Demian Thor, era su nuevo profesor de Transformaciones y tal como había supuesto en un principio, también era el nuevo jefe de su casa.

—Para iniciar, en primer lugar, me gustaría que todos se cuelguen su insignia que los distingue como prefectos de Hogwarts, ¡tienen que diferenciarse del resto de los estudiantes! ¿a qué no, señor Weasley?.

—Pues sí— afirmó Ron un poco incómodo y nervioso cuando todos los presentes sacaban de sus bolsillos las brillantes chapitas y se las colgaban con esmero. —Pero yo no tengo la mía— agregó rápidamente y miró de soslayo a Hermione, que le devolvió la mirada con desaprobación.

—La olvidé— se disculpó y no dijo nada más durante el resto de la reunión, a no ser de que fuera estrictamente necesario, como cuando le preguntaron si estaba de acuerdo con las nuevas reglas entre otras cosas que poco le importaban, y que a pesar de no haberlas escuchado —porque se había quedado mirando como el otro Premio Anual no quitaba la vista de Hermione— las aprobaba sin ganas y además, aunque no lo admitiera, se había sentido un poco mal… por la situación.

Y por que él había sido el único que olvidado algo tan sencillo como una estúpida insignia.

Así que se apresuró a salir de ahí apenas hubo finalizada la reunión, dejando atrás a Hermione, que como Prefecta en jefe debía recibir instrucciones mucho más específicas, si que para su desgracia descubrió que el otro Premio Anual, un chico de Ravenclaw, era también el otro Prefecto en jefe.

—Ya sabes donde voy a estar— le dijo a Hermione cuando se dispuso a marcharse, tratando de que su tono de voz no sonara molesto o algo por el estilo.

Ella lo miró un poco extrañada, pero no le alcanzó a decir nada.

Tal como se había imaginado, el cargo de ser jefe de todos los prefectos exigía muchísima responsabilidad y compromiso, sobre todo con el cumplimiento de las reglas. Lo que le sorprendió más eso sí fue enterarse de que su cargo le otorgaba casi libre albedrío por el castillo y que además, se convertía en una persona en la que todas las autoridades del colegio depositaban su confianza.

La verdad es que no se había imaginado que era para tanto, y de alguna manera se sintió un poco intimidada por toda la responsabilidad que se le estaba dando.

—¿Sabe una cosa?— le preguntó el profesor Thor mirándola con ojos soñadores. —Minerva está muy complacida de su regreso a Hogwarts, ¡no dudo ni un segundo en nombrarla Prefecta en jefe y Premio anual!— exclamó totalmente entusiasmado. —Yo en lo personal, aún no puedo opinar subjetivamente al respecto, pero con todos los comentarios que me han hecho todos los profesores ¡no me cabe ni una duda de que usted es sensacional!, ¡pero si es cosa de verla!

Se sonrojó ante los halagos y se sintió muy complacida al saber que la profesora Mcgonagall —y en general todos los profesores— daban tan brillantes referencias sobre su persona.

—Muchas gracias, profesor.

—De verdad me empiezo a preguntar porque no te seleccionaron en Ravenclaw— comentó el otro chico una vez que quedaron solos dentro del vagón, y ella lo miró por primera vez; era casi tan alto como Ron, pero un poco más robusto y su cabello era de un increíble color dorado.

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo al principio también me preguntaba lo mismo— le respondió con sinceridad. —Pero el sombrero seleccionador sabe lo que hace ¿no?— bromeó.

—Sí, así es— dijo el chico sonriendo de lado. —O eso espero…

Hermione se mordió el labio. Repentinamente se sintió incómoda.

—Por cierto, si es que no escuchaste, soy Ian Harvey— volvió a sonreír el chico.

Ella abrió la boca mecánicamente para presentarse, pero la cerró al instante.

—Debe ser muy frustrante todo el lío de la fama— volvió a comentar Ian con tono comprensivo, adivinando sus pensamientos. Ella asintió en silencio preguntándose de cuantas cosas no se enteraba todavía.

Pronto lo haría.

—No te preocupes por mí, al menos yo no te voy a acosar— agregó, y ahora Hermione se rió y le dio las gracias.

—Supongo que esto es un buen comienzo— dijo Ian de nuevo. —Me refiero a que, como vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, Hermione ¿Te puedo llamar Hermione?.

—Sí, claro que sí, Ian— le respondió rápidamente. Se veía bastante amable y amigable y además, él tenía razón, porque posiblemente iban a pasar bastante tiempo juntos trabajando en común.

Queriendo acabar con la conversación, se disculpó y se escabulló por los pasillos para buscar a Ron, pero cuando entró al vagón en el que suponía que estaba, se encontró —para su sorpresa y alegría— con que Ginny y Harry —oculto a medias bajo la capa de invisibilidad— estaban jugando snap explosivo junto a Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Justin Finch-Fletchley y Susan Bones, quienes le explicaron alegremente que debido a todas las irregularidades del curso anterior el Ministerio había decretado que los alumnos de séptimo que no cumplieran con ciertos requisitos debían repetir el curso si deseaban presentarse para los EXTASIS.

—Me parece lo más justo— comentó. —Si el Ministerio no hubiera decretado eso, solo perjudicarían al alumnado, sobre todo a ustedes, que más que estar en clase estuvieron… eh, luchando en la resistencia…— terminó diciendo con un hilo de voz, porque no había que ser muy listo para notar que la mención de ciertos sucesos del curso anterior despertaban inmediatamente un aire un tanto tenso y melancólico.

Se mordió el labio y queriendo acabar de nuevo rápidamente con la conversación les preguntó si habían visto a Ron.

Finalmente lo encontró en el mismo compartimiento del principio.

Ron ya se había cambiado a sus túnicas y ahora estaba inclinado hacia la ventana mirando el paisaje rural que se sobrecargaba a medida que el tren iba a avanzando. Estuvo tentada a dejarlo y quedársele viendo así; se veía tan… tranquilo y distante, pero por eso mismo no lo hizo.

—Creí que estarías con los demás— inquirió, todavía asomándose por el umbral de la puerta y él recién se percató de su presencia. Giró su rostro y movió instintivamente su mano, la que sostenía despreocupadamente una rana de chocolate a medio comer.

Hermione, que se había fijado primero en eso último, alzó la vista y la clavó ahora en su rostro.

Y fue como si hubiera retrocedido siete años en su memoria ante aquella visión; porque Ron la miraba con ese semblante tan suyo, tan despreocupado, pero también tan penetrante, tal como lo había hecho la vez en la que sus miradas se toparon por primera vez en aquel mismo tren, cuando ella había interrumpido en el compartimiento buscando al sapo de Neville, pero solo que ahora lo buscaba a él.

A él.

Y parecía hasta irónico mencionar que hasta la posición en la que se encontraban podía ser perfectamente la misma con la que se fijaron el uno en el otro aquella lejana mañana del 1 de septiembre, ¡hace siete años!.

Habían pasado tantas cosas, ¡tantísimas! Infinidades de sucesos, unos tan obvios y palpables como cada cosa que se veía a diario, pero otros tan abstractos y hasta para algunos triviales, pero que sin duda fueron los que terminaron por encerrarlos a ambos en una historia en la cual terminarían irremediablemente juntos, los que los habían llevado a encontrarse de nuevo. Una y otra vez, como ahora.

Y ahí estaban.

Hermione sintió un intenso cosquilleo en su estómago al haberse acordado tan nítidamente de aquel suceso —y que ahora que lo pensaba, cambió su vida— y sintió también como se deshacía y hacía frente a la curiosa mirada que le dedicaba Ron, como haciéndole mil preguntas sin formularlas, pero que ella entiendía perfectamente.

Se acercó lentamente y se sentó frente a él y se sintió maravillada, porque reconoció en Ron al chico fastidioso —al niñato poco amable; esa había sido su primera impresión— que la interpeló por primera vez, pero que ahora tenía rasgos mucho más serios y varoniles.

Lo miró de nuevo, con mucho detenimiento y cuando descansa sus ojos sobre la punta de esa larga nariz, la vio; una pequeña mancha de chocolate. Sonrió quedamente, impresionada y mucho más maravillada y juró, que si las manchas de chocolate en las narices hablaran, esta en particular le estaría gastando una broma sobre las increíbles similitudes de ese momento con el que alberga en su recuerdo con tanto recelo.

Se inclinó levemente hacia él y él la imitó, de manera que sus cabezas quedaron muy juntas —con sus frentes pegadas— y se miraron soñadoramente, comprendiendo lo inexplicable de la situación.

—Por cierto, ¿Te diste cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?— dijo Hermione muy despacito, como si hubieran estado siguiendo un diálogo silencioso. Le quitó lentamente el chocolate con uno de sus dedos.

A Ron pareció que le brillaron los ojos al reconocer aquellas palabras como las que habían iniciado y sellado su silenciosa alianza con ella cuando solo eran unos niños.

—¿Quién lo hubiera previsto?— susurró con tono divertido, cogiendo unos cuantos risos para jugar con ellos.

—Yo me hubiera reído— comentó Hermione siguiéndole el juego, ahora deslizando sus dedos a través de una de las pecosas mejillas.

—¿Sabes algo? Durante días maldije a Neville por haber sido tan idiota y haber perdido a su sapo.

Hermione se rió.

—Como si a ti nunca se te hubiera perdido tu mascota— ironizó. Ron gruñó.

—Eso fue muy diferente, Hermione, lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

Ron sonrió soñadoramente.

—Pero al final debería ir y agradecerle a Neville por haber sido tan idiota y haber perdido a su sapo— reflexionó. Y Hermione sintió como miles de mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor y tras una mirada que arrojó chispas, ambos al mismo tiempo se inclinaron para romper la escasa distancia que los separaba. Sus labios calzaron y temblaron al primer roce, por toda esa electrizante emoción contenida en el momento. Sintió como Ron suspiraba sobre sus labios y como su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella. Eso le puso los pelos de punta.

—Chocolate— musitó, percibiendo el olor y también el sabor de los labios de Ron. Y guiada por el extraño placer que le daba saborear la mezcla de ambos, volvió a capturar su boca, pero con un poco más de coraje. Y él, con el corazón a mil por hora le respondió entusiasmado.

Ladeaban lentamente sus cabezas, cambiando de lado con esmero mientras movían sus labios con una necesidad diferente —como si se hubiera estado acumulando hace años— y que ya era hora de hacerla entrar en ebullición.

Querían más. Ya no les bastaba solo con sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Tal vez era el chocolate, como tal vez era la invisible soga que los unía haciendo acto de presencia, fortaleciéndose en los momentos menos oportunos –pero que al final, poco podían hacer ambos para evitarlo —como si quisieran— así que como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, acomodaron sus bocas a manera de profundizar el beso, pero cuando Ron estuvo a punto de dar el siguiente pequeño paso, un brusco traqueteo del tren hizo que se separaran.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Se miraron con complicidad.

—Me voy a cambiar— informó poniéndose de pie con un poco de dificultad y no precisamente por el movimiento del tren.

El cosquilleo y la placentera sensación de quemazón en sus pechos que les provocó ese beso no los abandonó durante todo el resto del viaje.

Ya al caer la noche, cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts arribó a la estación, todo se sumió en un absoluto y abrumador silencio.

Todos los estudiantes sin excepción contemplaban —con cierto nerviosismo y temor en los ojos— las sombras majestuosas del castillo, el que se alzaba imponente frente a ellos, como exigiéndoles un minuto de respeto y de atención.

Hermione tragó saliva al sentir como un enorme puñado de recuerdos se le venían de golpe a la mente. Y cuando unas súbitas ganas de llorar la invadieron, Ron aferró su mano muy oportunamente, también emocionado. Y es que no eran recuerdos muy bonitos que digamos, porque todos se relacionaban con aquella terrible noche en la que se llevó a cabo la batalla más escalofriante de la historia.

—Vamos— le susurró Ron alentándola a que comenzaran a caminar. Se dirigieron al nervioso grupo de niños de primero para guiarlos.

Harry había aprovechado que la atención del momento se centraba en el castillo para quitarse la capa con cuidado y ahora caminaba junto a Ginny detrás de todo el grupo mientras miraba meticulosamente hacia todas direcciones, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Hermione, que no había pasado desapercibido aquello, se apresuró a ir a preguntarle, pues conocía perfectamente esa mirada en su amigo, pero abandonó su intención cuando de entre los espesos árboles unas enormes criaturas, como caballos, aparecieron ante ellos. Abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Ron. Notó la misma impresión en sus ojos.

—Thestrals— recitó, observando el negro pelaje de las criaturas. Era la primera vez que los veía a pesar de las muchas veces que había estado frente a éstos. Y de nuevo los recuerdos de la guerra se agolparon en su retina, porque poder ver a esos animales solo significaba que había sido testigo del actuar de la muerte en primera fila.

Eso le revolvió el estómago.

—Es una lástima que ahora la mayoría pueda verlos— comentó Luna. —Pero es algo que nos deja una tremenda lección.

Los que la habían oído asintieron en silencio y sin decir más se subieron a los carruajes.

A medida que se acortaba la distancia, la perfecta imagen de Hogwarts se fue borrando lentamente, porque pronto se descubrieron varias secualas visibles en el gigantesco casco del colegio, pero la impresión y melancolía de Hermione llegó al punto máximo cuando se divisó una enorme grieta que parecía partir en dos a la torre norte, cerca de donde se encontraba la sala común de Gryffindor.

Si que su consuelo era el que las secuelas físicas podían ser reparadas con algún buen hechizo, pero se preguntó si las psicológicas se podrían borrar del todo alguna vez.

Cuando entraron el ambiente no fue menos alentador, pero distaba de ser como lo habían sido los anteriores días de inicio de las clases, pero a cada minuto que pasaba todos los presentes se fueron olvidando y dejando atrás la sensación del momento, sobre todo cuando la nueva directora, Minerva McGonagall, dio la bienvenida oficial con un extraordinario banquete y un discurso que rayó en lo emotivo, pero lo que definitivamente borró el acongojo del ambiente fue cuando la Directora se dio el tiempo de resaltar a los héroes de Hogwarts, y mucho más cuando se mencionó con tanto ímpetu a los tres estudiantes que sin duda habían hecho posible la victoria: Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

Los aplausos estallaron como nunca antes y así, todo se convirtió en risas y bromas.

Harry se movió muy incómodo, porque todos se lo comían con la mirada desde todas las mesas —incluyendo los pocos Slytherins que habían—, Ron a su lado sonreía de oreja a oreja, pues estaba muy feliz por haber sido reconocido, pero cuando Minerva solicitó en su despacho a los dos Premios Anuales después del banquete, no pudo evitar sentir un desagradable malestar, sobre todo cuando vio como el joven rubio se acercaba amigablemente a Hermione y que después, ambos se alejaban charlando acerca de no se que cosas que a él no le interesaban, o al menos trataba de convencerse de ello.

—¿De dónde crees que salió ese tipo?— le preguntó a Harry, cuando ya le era inevitable hacer algún comentario al respecto.

—¿Quién?— Harry caminaba lo más rápido posible tratando de pasar inadvertido y claro, sin éxito.

—El otro Premio Anual— dijo casi gruñendo. —Nunca en mi vida lo había visto.

—Es casi obvio que no lo hubieras visto— aclaró Ginny rodando los ojos. —Si te das cuenta también hay muchos otros que tampoco habíamos visto. Además de que algunos se saltaron un curso y como nosotros perdimos el año, ya sabes.

Ron volvió a gruñir, inconforme con la respuesta, pero tenía que admitir que era cierto. Habían muchas caras que se le hacían desconocidas, sobre todo de alumnos de su propia casa, así que por eso no se impresionó cuando una chica rubia y esbelta los saludó con elegancia y se les unió como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Harry se encogió de hombros —agradecido de que la chica no lo mirara como si fuera un Dios— y siguió su camino junto a Ginny, quien a diferencia de su novio clavó sus ojos en la recién llegada con mucho detenimiento y desconfianza.

Ron por otra parte, ajeno a todo eso le devolvió el saludo, pero no le prestó mayor atención durante su camino a la sala común, porque inconscientemente buscaba a Hermione con la mirada a pesar de que sabía de antemano que no la encontraría hasta que regresara de su reunión con la Directora.

Entonces sintió una pequeña punzada en su estómago, porque recién se dio cuenta de que ya se habían acabado los días en los que disponía de su completa atención y que ahora, tendría que adaptarse a esa nueva prosición en la que se encontraban.

Y no supo el porque, pero tomar consciencia de eso, al menos en ese momento, lo puso triste.

* * *

><p>Gracias :)<p> 


	7. Transición

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y también a quienes comentan :)

* * *

><p>Romance y Reflexión<p>

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>**7****—**

**Transición**

Ron se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas butacas de la sala común. Su mirada era ausente y a ratos la desviaba —con una chispa de esperanza— a la entrada del dormitorio de las chicas, pero al comprobar que no habían indicio sde movimiento, volvía a ausentarse.

Y era extraño para él el estar ahí, con el propósito que tenía en mente, porque él mismo se daba cuenta de lo insólito de la situación; pues estaba levantado a esas horas de la mañana como si para él fuera lo más normal del mundo cuando nunca lo había sido. Entonces se sentía incómodo en la comodidad del sillón.

Rodeó el lugar con la mirada. No había nadie. Seguramente todos aun dormían y él estaba ahí como un idiota, sin hacer nada.

Bueno, la verdad es que sí estaba haciendo algo, pero prefería no pensarlo así tal cual, porque se acordaba perfectamente que alguna vez poco más juró que nunca en su vida iba a hacer lo que precisamente ahora estaba haciendo.

—¡Hey, Weasley!— exclamó una voz detrás de él, sobresaltándolo. Era Dean Thomas, que iba bajando lentamente por las escaleras y lo miraba sin fingir su incredulidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— fue lo único que atinó a preguntar para que el moreno no le preguntase lo mismo a él.

—Nada en particular. Me desperté y no pude volver a dormir por culpa de Neville— le respondió Dean bostezando. —Lo mismo te preguntaría— comentó dirigiéndose al tablón de los anuncios. Ron lo miró incómodo. ¿Acaso le tenía que responder?

—Pero no hace falta. Yo te entiendo en todo caso— volvió a decir Dean con otro bostezo. —Yo hice lo mismo un par de veces cuando salía con Ginny.

Ron abrió los ojos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que estás esperando a Hermione ¿o acaso te levantaste tan temprano para contemplar el amanecer?

A Ron se le coloraron las orejas. —Ah, a eso.

Sí, precisamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo, esperando a que bajara Hermione. Tenía la necesidad de estar con ella un rato que sea —porque durante estos míseros primeros días apenas habían podido—, pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte y eso lo frustraba. Se suponía que Hermione era una insufrible madrugadora y justo cuando se decidía por acompañarla no estaba.

Dean rió.

—Me es raro verlos juntos.

Ron alzó las cejas.

—¿Raro?

—Sí, pero no me malentiendas. Créeme que me pone muy contento verlos por fin juntos y también me da mucho alivio, de hecho a todos nos lo da— se rió de nuevo. —¡Pero todos estos años en Hogwarts!, ya sabes, es como raro…

Ron puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada.

La verdad es que también sentía lo mismo —que era un poco raro— y estaba seguro de que Hermione también lo sentía. Era algo imposible de explicar, pero era algo así como que era extraño estar en Hogwarts y poder relacionarse libremente como algo más que amigos… era como la costumbre que encerraba el castillo con ellos, como si el pasado los persiguiera dentro de esas cuatro paredes…

Negó con la cabeza y se rió de si mismo. ¿Cómo estaba pensando todas esas estupideces?

—No hay ningún anuncio de futuras pruebas y entrenamientos para el equipo de quidditch— comentó Dean.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eres tú el nuevo capitán del equipo?

Ron sonrió ampliamente. —Sí.

—Entonces supongo que vas a buscar nuevos jugadores— dijo el chico mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

—Eso creo…—respondió dubitativo. La verdad es que no había pensado en el tema.

—¿Eso crees?— preguntó indignado. —¡Debes hacerlo! Los entrenamientos comienzan la próxima semana, además me he enterado que el curso anterior todo fue todo un desastre, los Carrow prácticamente disolvieron los equipos para que Slytherin saliera campeón…

Ambos bufaron al mismo tiempo.

—Hay que poner a esos en su lugar— declaró Dean con tono de absoluto desprecio. —Ahora si me disculpas me voy a cambiar.

Ron se quedó mirando el lugar por el que Dean había desaparecido. Frunció el entrecejo; así que los Carrow habían saboteado el torneo para que Slytherin se hiciera con la copa, entonces este año la cosa estaría más que caliente, aunque posiblemente los verde escarlata estarían un poco intimidados por haber sido catalogados como los desertores y traidores a Hogwarts, pero no, nada de eso, seguramente las serpientes estarían tramando su ascenso para recuperar su supuesta gloria y lo primero que debían hacer era conquistar la copa. Entonces estaba en sus manos impedir que semejante cosa ocurriera porque él, Ronald Weasley, era el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor —el único capaz de darles le pelea— y tenía que ponerse a la altura de las circunstancias ¡Toda la escuela estaría expectante! ¡El primer partido lo disputaba su casa contra Slytherin y él estaría al mando! ¡Él tenía que hacer que las cosas funcionaran!

Por primera vez sintió que tenía una gran responsabilidad.

El quidditch no sería solo un deporte ni una entretención este año, sería mucho más que eso. Y él irrevocablemente iba a estar presente en primera fila. Pensar en eso lo intimidaba, además que consideraba que todas esas ideas sonaban mejor si se las relacionaba con el pellejo de Harry, porque él como su mejor amigo siempre había sido el expectante en tercera fila, él nunca había sido digno de todos los méritos —según él, claro— pero ahora los tenía.

Sonrió y temeroso, cogió una pluma y un pergamino que parecían abandonados sobre una mesita y, preso de un extraño nerviosismo comenzó a anotar. Cuando terminó lo estiró y lo analizó dudoso.

—No está mal— afirmó una voz que ya se le venía haciendo conocida. —Si se lo quieres dar a un experto en descifrar jeroglíficos eso sí— dijo Jenna bromeando. Ron se llevó una mano al pelo y se lo revolvió solo por hacer algo.

Sí, tenía razón la chica esa. Nadie iba a entender el mensaje con su espantosa letra. Volvió a reescribirlo imaginándose la impecable caligrafía de Hermione.

—Mucho mejor— aprobó la rubia. Ron le sonrió agradecido y colgó el anuncio:

"_Se sita a todos los interesados en formar parte del equipo de Quidditch, el próximo miércoles 17 de Septiembre en el estadio, a las 14:45 hrs para someterse a las pruebas correspondientes a bateadores y golpeadores._

_Atentamente, Ronald Weasley, capitán"_

Una enorme sonrisa pobló sus labios al contemplar la última frase. Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción al releer aquel _Ronald Weasley, capitán. _¿Qué opinaría Hermione?

—¡Vaya! Así que eres el capitán del equipo— se sorprendió Jenna recién entendiendo. —Yo tenía entendido que era Harry Potter.

Ron se volteó a verla con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro y preguntándose por qué rayos todos hablaban de Harry como si fuera un ente alejado de la realidad, al que le debían de tener un respeto del tamaño de Júpiter.

—Sí, pero eso era antes. Ahora soy yo el capitán— aclaró con el tono más cortés que pudo.

—Yo siempre he querido aprender a jugar quidditch…— comenzó la chica, pero Ron ya ni le prestaba atención porque desde el dormitorio de las chicas venía por fin bajando Hermione.

Se quedó de pie donde mismo. Esa sin dudas era una visión que muy pocas veces había tenido el privilegio de ver, pues cada mañana durante los seis condenados años que había pasado en Hogwarts no recordaba ningún día en el que no fuera él el que bajase de su dormitorio desperezándose, porque siempre era ella la que se levantaba antes que todos.

La vio como en cámara lenta. Cada peldaño que bajaba era una toma diferente para su memoria. Su cabello estaba menos enmarañado de lo habitual —recién "peinado", seguramente— y su rostro muy serio ¿En qué pensaría? pero en lo que no pudo evitar fijarse fue en el resto de su figura —porque desde su perspectiva era imposible no mirarla— cubierta por el uniforme perfectamente planchado y arreglado. Todo estaba en orden, desde el primer botón hasta el último borde de la tela.

Nunca había apreciado todos esos detalles, tal vez porque siempre se había rehusado porque estaba bajo la inexorable palabra "amistad", pero no, ya no más, así que como por inercia siguió escrutando con avidez esos detalles que años atrás jamás había tomado en cuenta y que ahora realmente eran irresistibles e imposibles de no ver. Eran cosas tan triviales; la corbata adunada perfectamente a su cuello, la manera en la que el chaleco se pegaba livianamente a su figura, la forma en como la falda caía hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, dejando descubierto un pequeño tramo de piel de sus pantorrillas antes de que las calcetas comenzaran con lo suyo.

Se sorprendió mirando fijamente las piernas —las pantorrillas, para ser exactos— de Hermione. Tragó saliva, alzó la vista y se encontró con que ella lo estaba mirando con una expresión que no supo descifrar.

Hermione alzó una ceja como pidiendo explicaciones, pero luego sonrió un poco nerviosa; no tenía que ser brillante para darse cuenta de lo que miraba Ron.

—¿Qué haces acá?— fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, presa por el extraño calor que invadió su estómago al darse cuenta de eso último.

—¿Que qué hago acá?— repitió Ron.

—Sí, ¿o es que siempre te has levantado antes que yo, y yo no me daba cuenta?— ironizó. Él frunció el entrecejo.

—No, claro que no— gruñó. —Pero para que veas que las cosas cambian— dijo con tono despectivo. Hermione alzó las cejas con falsa incredulidad.

Claro que las cosas cambian. Véase a ella y a él, en el mismo lugar que los vio crecer ¿y enamorarse…?

—No te molestes en decírmelo. Yo soy capaz de darme cuenta por mí misma de que las cosas cambian.

Ron resopló. Todas sus ganas de decirle que se había levantado exclusivamente para estar un rato juntos, libres de toda la jerga del castillo desaparecieron al instante.

—Tardaste demasiado en bajar— dijo al final. Hermione lo miró extrañada.

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?— insistió.

—Casi me quedo dormida— respondió Hermione un poco avergonzada de sí misma. —Me quedé hasta muy tarde revisando unos papeles que me encargó la profesora McGonagall…

—¿Cuántas noches más tendrás que ir al despacho de la Directora?— preguntó casi gruñendo.

—No lo sé, Ron.

Se mordió el labio. Parecía tan irreal aquella escena, como pidiéndose explicaciones estando en Hogwarts.

—Vamos a desayunar— dijo tomándolo de la mano un poco contrariada.

—¡Espera!— se soltó Ron impaciente. —Mira, ¿qué te parece?— le preguntó señalándole el anuncio que había publicado. Ella lo leyó rápidamente y esperó ansioso.

—¡Genial!— exclamó Hermione y le echó una ojeada al resto de los anuncios. —Vaya, también hay uno dice que en un par de semanas vamos a tener…

—¿Genial?— repitió Ron.

Hermione rodó los ojos, —Sí, ¿o acaso no lo es?

—Sí, claro que sí, pero…

—¿Qué más quieres que diga?

Él no dijo nada. La verdad es que esperaba que le dijera muchas cosas, pero en todo caso ¿qué más iba a decirle? Si ella ya le había expresado lo feliz que se sentía por él cuando se enteró de su nuevo cargo.

Si que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado.

—Por cierto, _sita_ es con _c_ no con _s_— recalcó Hermione haciéndolo sentir peor, pero aquel sentimiento cabizbajo fue remplazado rápidamente cuando se encaminaron al gran comedor.

Por los pasillos solían encontrarse con todo tipo de miradas provenientes de toda clase de estudiantes; algunos los miraban de reojo, otros no se molestaban en fingir y se quedaban como embobados cada vez que los veían, por otro lado estaban los que los saludaban y les daban las gracias cada vez que podían y por último, estaba aquel grupo de Slytherin que se empeñaba en hacer como si no existieran.

Hermione no sabía si estaba agradecida o cada vez más irritada; era de su completo agrado que los verdes escarlatas los ignoraran —Además ni Pansy, Goyle ni Malfoy habían vuelto— pero por otro lado le molestaba enormemente el comportamiento de la mayoría de los estudiantes de la escuela ¡ni qué ellos fueran unos Dioses!, pero en realidad lo que más le molestaba era cuando varios grupos de chicas —las que ya tenía identificadas— pasaban cerca de Ron y le lanzaban miraditas furtivas y se reían de manera tan estúpida que se cuestionaba si tenían al menos un gramo de masa cerebral y a pesar de poder quejarse, no decía nada —porque no eran celos, claro que no— por lo que se limitaba a torcer su gesto pensando sin querer en insultos que nunca creyó que utilizaría alguna vez.

Y Ron no se quedaba atrás respecto a eso, claro que no. Si que él —al contrario de Hermione— se permitía gruñir por lo bajo cada vez que se topaba con uno de los tantos chicos que la miraban casi como si estuvieran bajo los efectos de una _veela, _sobre todo cada vez que entraban al gran comedor.

Como ahora.

Tampoco les ayudaba mucho el enorme letrero que se alzaba por detrás de la mesa de los profesores:

_"Aquí cayó derrotado el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, la noche del 3 de Mayo de 1998 bajo la varita del joven mago, Harry Potter" _

Y los créditos para ellos.

Hermione no podía evitar entornar los ojos cada vez que se topaba con esas gigantescas letras. Después de leer como por centésima vez la pancarta se atrevió a mirar a Harry; esta vez su amigo se esmeraba en leer muy detenidamente un ejemplar de _El profeta, _mientras a su lado Ginny desayunaba tranquilamente. Pensó en la posible incomodidad que podía haber entre ambos, pues era durante el desayuno y el almuerzo cuando más observados se sentían.

Suspiró y pensó en que probablemente su propia incomodidad no era nada comparada con la que podía sentir Harry, si al final era su nombre el que estaba estampado en cada lugar por donde pasaban. Pobre Harry, pero ya debía estar acostumbrado.

Lo volvió a mirar y ahora se fijó en como la nariz de su amigo se arrugaba a la vez que sus labios se tensaban y sus pupilas se dilataban.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?— le preguntó bruscamente. Harry cerró rápidamente el diario. Ginny la miró confundida.

—Nada— Se apresuró a decir el chico y le echó una ojeada a Ron, como pidiéndole ayuda, pero el pelirrojo estaba pendiente de devorar todo lo que había en la mesa que ni siquiera se percató.

—Harry Potter ¿Qué estabas leyendo?— preguntó de nuevo con severidad y le arrebató el periódico. Lo comenzó a hojear frenéticamente.

—Hermione ¿Puedes calmarte?— gruñó Harry intentando recuperar el periódico, pero ella fue más rápida y lo desvió. A lo mejor era solo paranoia, pero no se había olvidado de todas las veces en las que Harry se había enterado de todas las malas noticias los años anteriores de igual manera: leyendo el periódico. Y aquella expresión que había puesto recién era sin duda la misma que había invadido su rostro dichas veces.

—Ron, hace algo— dijo Harry extrañamente desesperado por recuperar el diario. Ella lo miró con indignación.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Ron en todo esto?— espetó.

—¿Quéf engo quge veb yo cong qué?

—Eh…— Comenzó Harry para tratar de explicarse antes de que un maleficio le cayera encima, pero ella ya no le prestaba atención.

—¡En nada! ¡Mejor sigue zampándotelo todo como siempre has hecho!— le respondió a Ron, molesta por que le hablara con la boca llena de comida.

Esa situación le recordaba muchas cosas. Y no sabía si era algo para molestarse o para reírse.

—¿Jomo e eso deq que simpre lo he hecho?

Hermione rodó los ojos y por primera vez en siete años decidió no seguir con la discusión solo porque, si sus sentidos no la engañaban, las personas a su alrededor se habían sumergido en un silencio expectante. Volvió a pasar las páginas del periódico, pero poco pudo avanzar, ya que a la siguiente se encontró —para su horror— con una radiante y gloriosa fotografía suya. Sus ojos se desplazaron mecánicamente por el texto que rellenaba las dos planas.

—Oh, mierda— Musitó para si misma pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Ron se atragantara con su tarta por oír semejante vocabulario asomarse por su boca.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Preguntó mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡Hermione!— Insistió cuando ella no le respondía. —¡Has dicho una…!

—¡Bah! ¡cómo si fuera la primera vez!— comentó Ginny, quien sin dudas la había escuchado maldecir y discrepar muchas veces durante sus charlas confidenciales.

—¿Qué?— Ron rodó los ojos.

Harry se echó a reír y Hermione parecía que se había quedado muda momentáneamente.

—Déjame ver que es tan terrible— dijo Ron acercándose. Al leer el título inmediatamente lo comprendió.

—Hermione— comenzó con tono firme. —Está clarísimo que la mayoría de las cosas que dice están exageradas y distorsionadas, supongo que es para crear más conmoción acerca de…

—¡Claro!— chilló ella recuperando el habla. —¿Y desde cuándo que especulas respecto a estas cosas? ¡A mí seguro que me interesa la conmoción…!

—Oye, yo no estoy…

—Nunca más volveré a poner un ojo sobre este periódico— puntualizó interrumpiéndolo y Ron no pudo evitar sonreír con aire triunfal.

—Eso no es cierto— la contradijo.

—¿Y tú que sabes?

—Lo suficiente para estar muy seguro de ello.

—Ya lo veremos.

—Así es.

—Muy bien.

Ron soltó una carcajada y prosiguió con su desayuno como si aun no hubiera probado bocado alguno. Harry no pudo evitar también reírse. Hermione bufó.

Tenía ganas de abofetearle la cara. Sí, eso quería, abofetearle toda la cara, porque su rostro y su actitud le fastidiaban terriblemente, y no es que creyera en cosas místicas, pero sentía que la situación lo ameritaba solo porque estaban en Hogwarts; y Ron seguía siendo el mismo chico que se engullía todo lo que estuviese a su alcance y que ni siquiera se permitía masticar el alimento el tiempo necesario, pues ya estaba echándose más a la boca y ¡para colmo!, si tenía que hablar no se daba la molestia de tragar —deglutir, para ser más exactos— ¿Es que acaso no podía hacer honor a los modales que su madre le enseñó? ¿Cuál era la gracia de hablar con la boca llena? ¡Y lo seguía haciendo! Y ahora precisamente, le estaba contando a Harry y a Neville algo acerca de un pedazo de madera —o algo así— pero a ella no le interesaba oír semejante conversación porque estaba demasiado concentrada viendo como minúsculos trocitos de pan salían disparados fuera de la boca de Ron, y claro, ella era la única que se daba cuenta de eso. Era la única que estaba pendiente de esa banalidad, pero que para ella ciertamente no lo era, porque los detalles marcan la diferencia, sobre todo si de Hermione y Ronald se trata.

—¿Hermione?

Así que sí; todo indicaba que Ronald Weasley merecía ser abofeteado en ese preciso instante; por comer como si no hubiera un mañana y por que seguía comportándose como si siempre hubieran estado así; tratando de fastidiarla y mirándola con esa mirada que ya no sabía si le gustaba o le molestaba pero ¡No! No tenía que pensar que le gustaba porque si no, su perfecto plan de reprocharle que las-co-sas-han-cam-bia-do se iría abajo y ella no quería eso, así que una vez que le abofeteara la cara dirigiría sus pequeños puños a su abdomen —porque sospechaba que ese es su punto crítico— y ella saldría victoriosa.

—¡Hermione!— la llamó Ron como por cuarta vez. La miraba extrañado, pero con esa profundidad que provocaba que su corazón se dispare.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me puedes pasar una servilleta, por favor?

Ella asintió en silencio y le tendió mejor el servilletero —por si acaso— y después volvió a enfocar su atención en él; cogió uno de los papelillos y lo menejó con pericia: Primero limpió el pequeño desastre que ha dejado con las migas de pan y unas cuantas gotas de zumo de calabaza y después coje otro papel para limpiarse con ahínco la boca. En ese momento Hermione entornó los ojos, porque se acordó que hace dos años Ron rara vez pedía servilletas para limpar alguna cosa y menos para limparse a si mismo —porque para eso le bastaba la manga de su túnica— y también, menos hubiera esperado que después de todo ese ademán realizara a la perfección un hechizo casero para deshacerse de la basura.

Así que decidió que en vez de abofetearle la cara —en realidad nunca lo quiso— debía arrancarle el periódico o lo que sea que sostenía en sus manos y besarlo como si tuviera chocolate en la boca. Sí, eso era lo que en verdad quería hacer.

Se sorprendió imaginando la escena tan detallada y nítidamente que se sintió acalorada. Se llevó las manos a sus mejillas y estuvo segura de que derretiría dos cubitos de hielo con éstas.

Se sirvió un vaso de jugo fresco y se lo bebió en dos tragos.

—Y así me dices que yo como y bebo demasiado rápido.—Comentó Ron tras ser testigo de semejante hazaña.

—Oh, cállate— se puso de pie y, dejando a un lado la especie de pánico escénico que le provocaba hacer cierto tipo de cosas en público, lo tomó por el mentón y se inclinó para darle un corto, pero no menos intenso beso que los dejó con el sabor del jugo fresco en los labios y ciertamente, con ganas de más.

—¡Vaya!— exclamó Ginny sorprendida, mientras Neville los miraba de igual manera. Hermione sonrió con un poco rubor en su rostro y antes de marcharse giró inconscientemente su rostro encontrándose con la inexpresiva mirada de Jenna sobre ella, pero apenas la chica se percató de eso, le sonrió ampliamente y le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo.

Hermione se lo devolvió, dándose cuenta de que carecía de compañía y se marchó preguntándose en si es que tenía amigos o algo así. No es que le interesara, pero por experiencia propia sabía que eso era algo difícil de llevar y hasta doloroso. Y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Ron después de perder a Hermione tras las puertas del lugar y notar que lo seguían mirando de esa forma un tanto inquisidora.

—Nada, solo que ya comenzaba a poner en duda su noviazgo…— comentó su hermana con tono de burla. —No había tenido oportunidad de verlos besarse ¿Tú que opinas, Harry?

—La verdad es que yo nunca lo puse en duda, ni siquiera en sus peores crisis— respondió Harry tratando de ignorar el recuerdo de sus amigos besándose en plena guerra y muchas otras cosas más.

Ron no dijo mucho más durante el resto de la hora y la siguiente. Se había quedado muy pensativo de pronto, preguntándose a qué cosas exactamente se refería su amigo ¿Crisis? ¿Cómo cuales, por ejemplo? ¿Podrían contarse acaso sus tontas disputas? Aunque no, ahora era capaz de entender que todas esas pequeñas batallas a muerte no eran más que para solicitar la atención del otro. Sonrió ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué más iban a ser? Y acaso ¿Tenían que darse por finalizadas? No supo contestar esa pregunta, pero sospechaba de la negativa del asunto. Y es que Ron y Hermione sin discutir simplemente dejaban de ser Ron y Hermione. Y eso a nadie le apetecía, sobre todo a ellos ahora que las cosas marchaban tan bien, ahora que después de algún momento de tensión podían darse la libertad de desahogarse con un beso más que con un día entero sin hablar.

Volvió a sonreír. Esa sin dudas era la mejor parte.

Un codazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a Harry confundido.

—¿Pretendes copiar al menos lo que hay que hacer?

Le hizo caso mecánicamente y se apresuró a copiar la lista de cosas que debían incluir en una redacción de cincuenta centímetros sobre la complicadísima transformación que comenzarían a practicar la próxima semana.

—¡No olviden, mis queridísimos estudiantes, que el vigor lo es todo!— comenzó prácticamente a cantar el profesor Thor mientras se paseaba haciendo vaivenes con su varita.

—El tono de voz que emplearán al decir las palabras mágicas es el que finalmente marcará la diferencia entre el fracaso y la victoria ¡Incluso decide quien vive y quien muere!— continuó totalmente entusiasmado. —¡Oh sí, mis queridísimos estudiantes!— dijo tratando de imponer expectación, pero solo consiguió que un chico de Ravenclaw se azotara la cara contra el pupitre por el aburrimiento.

—¡Muchos magos han tenido que saber utilizar este hechizo! ¡Hasta en las circunstancias más bizarras! ¡Así que ya saben! ¡El tono de voz es lo esencial! ¡Deben estar totalmente concentrados!

Ron hizo una mueca. Ese profesor realmente llegaba a chillar. Al cabo de una hora ya era totalmente desagradable estar en esa clase.

—Disculpe, profesor. —Lo interrumpió Hermione levantando su mano desde la primera fila.

—¡Señorita Granger!— casi le gritó en su cara por la emoción. Ella se quedó atónita por esa reacción, pero asumió que esa era su forma de darle la palabra y prosiguió.

—Me parece que se ha olvidado de algo, me refiero a que este hechizo, debido a su complejidad, requiere que otros sean practicados primero, como el hechizo equilibrador de las cuerdas vocales, para evitar congestionamiento u otro problema similar. Además, me percaté que durante el curso pasado se saltaron unas cuantas temáticas que considero muy necesarias estudiar antes de comenzar con la práctica.— terminó de recitar con un indiscutible tono de voz.

La expresión del profesor había cambiado drásticamente.

—Le sugiero que replantee el asunto antes de comenzar con la unidad— agregó Hermione.

Ahora el hombre abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

—Disculpe profesor, pero creo que mi compañera tiene razón— intervino una suave y varonil voz. Todos giraron su cabeza al mismo tiempo, impresionados de que por primera vez alguien apoyara abiertamente a Granger.

—Yo mismo leí hace algún tiempo un libro de transformaciones en donde se proponía de igual manera el asunto— argumentó Ian.

—Claro, ya le creo que se leyó semejante libro— comentó Ron con tono despectivo.

—¡Ah! ¡Pues bien!— exclamó el profesor Thor recuperando su semblante alegre.

Ron rodó los ojos.

—¡Veinte puntos para Gryffindor y Ravenclaw!

Ron volvió a rodar los ojos y lanzó un resoplido, ignorando la molesta mirada que le dedicó Harry.

Hizo una mueca. Así que aparte de tener que soportar las venideras clases de ese profesor tan ridículo, también tendría que soportar las intervenciones de ese rubio engreído, el que claramente se comenzaba a jactar de todos sus improbables conocimientos. Seguramente era un insufrible traga libros.

Igual que Hermione.

Ron dio un respingo al haber pensado eso. Y es que no quería pensarlo, porque le provocaba una sensación extraña, como de aprensión.

Al finalizar la clase Ginny se unió a ellos y comenzó a platicar con Harry. Los miró sin atisbo de recelo; tenía que admitir que su amigo era el mejor candidato para su hermana aunque a veces todavía le provocaba malestar cuando los veía besarse pero bueno ¿Qué más daba? Desvió su atención hacia el otro extremo del salón, en donde Hermione estaba intercambiando un par de palabras con el profesor, como siempre lo había hecho después de cada clase los años anteriores.

Se veía muy interesada en la conversación y se preguntó de qué se estaría tratando y qué cosa podía ser tan interesante que merecía que se le dedicaran los sagrados minutos de descanso que tenían. Se preguntó también si ella —en algún caso hipotético— preferiría quedarse ahí en vez de venir con él.

Pensar en eso le resultaba un tanto extraño, y eso era por el solo hecho de que estaban en Hogwarts.

Parace que ese tema lo estaba haciendo pensar más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero es que comenzaba a sentir que en Hogwarts podía comenzar a entender muchísimas cosas respecto a él y Hermione así como también sobre él mismo. Y es que el castillo albergaba tantas cosas, si hasta consideró que era cierta aquella historia que alguna vez le contó su abuela; que las paredes del castillo estaban algo así como hechizadas y que por eso guardaban los secretos y los recuerdos de cada estudiante que había vivido entre ellas, por lo que al final eran los testigos más fieles de la historia de cada uno y en su caso, eran testigos de la historia que Hermione y él habían comenzado a tejer hace ya tantos años.

Se sintió ansioso al pensar en eso último, porque a lo mejor su historia dentro de esas cuatro paredes había sido demasiado impredecible y desequilibrada, porque en ese lugar él no había sido más que un patán con la profundidad sentimental de una cucharita de te y ella una indiscutible e insufrible sabelotodo, mandona y hasta cierto punto fría y calculadora.

Hermione terminó su pequeña charla con el profesor Thor y a la salida del aula se encontró con él.

—Creí que te habías ido con Harry— comentó arrimándose la mochila al hombro.

—Te estaba esperando.

Se mordió el labio. No acostumbraba a que Ron la esperara.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Ron siguiéndole el paso.

—Necesito ir a la biblioteca.

Que novedad.

—Vamos.

Le cogió la mano y ambos sintieron esa agradable sensación expandirse por sus brazos. Se miraron de reojo y pensaron al mismo tiempo que aquello podía ser algo nuevo; pasearse por el castillo con sus manos entrelazadas. Sonrieron.

Caminaron lentamente por los corredores, dedicándose a apreciar cada ladrillo suelto que sobresalía de las paredes.

Hermione se fijó en que faltaban varias armaduras en la cuarta planta y pensó que seguramente habían sido destruidas durante la guerra. En general todo le parecía demasiado diferente, pero a simples rasgos todo estaba igual, pero los dedos de Ron sobre los de ella le recordaban que eso no podía ser cierto.

La señora Pince les dedicó una mirada inquisidora cuando entraron cogidos de la mano sintió sus mejillas arder. Se dirigieron a una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada y Ron dejó sus cosas desparramadas sobre ésta. Ella lo miró con desaprobación.

—¿Qué cosa necesitas?

—Un libro…— murmuró Hermione repasando los volúmenes de la gigantesca estantería del área de Transformaciones avanzadas. Ron rodó los ojos.

—Es obvio que un libro es lo que buscas pero ¿qué libro?

—No creo que lo conozcas— volvió a decir ella sin controlar su tono de voz. Ron se sintió bastante ofendido, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla desde donde estaba sentado; Hermione buscando libros fervientemente, Hermione cogiendo un libro con delicadeza, Hermione frunciendo levemente el entrecejo para poder leer la letra chica del borde; Hermione sonriendo, porque parece que encontró el que buscaba, Hermione aproximándose a él radiante y llena de júbilo.

—¡Aquí está!— exclamó. Se sentó y comenzó a hojearlo con fervor mientras se mordía el labio.

Siguió mirándola, pero sabía que no solo la miraba, pues la observaba; porque estaba aprendiendo a verla tal cual era ¡Y quizás cuántas cosas más le faltaban por ver y descubrir! Sintió un cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago.

Es que viéndola así solo podía convencerse de que no podía ser de otra forma ¡Ella no podía ser solo una sabelotodo! Y además que a él no le gustaba para nada como sonaba eso; demasiado frío. Llamarla así era atentar contra algo inexplicable ¡por qué era Hermione! Y ella era mucho más que todos esos apodos, apodos que hasta él mismo se había encargado de otorgarle, sobre todo cuando la conoció en primer año, pero también ahora sabía que había estado lejos de conocerla.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué tan cerca estaba de conocerla?

—Sí, parece que este es el libro que Ian mencionó.

—¿Ian?

—Sí, aunque no estoy muy segura. Creo que es mejor que le vaya a preguntar.

Ron suprimió un bufido.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—No.

Esa respuesta lo dejó más tranquilo, pero no menos molesto. Maldición.

—¿Tienen que ir de nuevo al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall después de la cena?

—Sí, eso creo— le respondió y sacó una pluma y varios pergaminos para ponerse a escribir solo ella sabe qué.

Ron suprimió otro bufido.

—Todavía no entiendo qué es tan importante…— comenzó pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Yo tampoco tengo muy claro el asunto.

—¿Me vas a decir cuando lo tengas?

Hermione alzó la vista. —Claro que te lo diré— dijo y volvió su atención al pergamino. Ron la miró con recelo. Resulta que ahora que tenían tiempo, ella se decidía por comenzar a hacer los deberes. Suspiró y se quedó observándola y, cuando se dispuso a hacer los suyos ya era demasiado tarde y debían de ir a cenar.

Después de la cena Hermione debía dirigirse como por quinta noche consecutiva al despacho de la Directora junto al chico de Ravenclaw, pues la mujer les encomendaba nuevos documentos que tenían que revisar una y otra vez en busca de errores o fallos argumentales. Dichos documentos, Hermione los comenzaba a encontrar muy interesantes —y le agradó cuando Ian le expresó que también le interesaban— pero a veces comenzaba a sentir que todo eso le estaba robando más tiempo del que quisiera,

Tiempo que preferiría pasar con Ron.

Un poco abatida por esos pensamientos cruzó el retrato de la Dama gorda. Ya era bastante tarde así que no se sorprendió de que el lugar estuviera prácticamente desierto; solo un par de alumnos de tercero que al verla se esfumaron rápidamente porque no querían recibir alguna reprimenda por parte de la prefecta.

Rodeó el lugar con la mirada y se sorprendió al ver la inconfundible figura de Ron dándole la espalda, frente al tablón de los anuncios. Una enrome sonrisa remplazó su semblante melancólico.

—¿Qué haces acá?— inquirió suavemente, acercándose.

—Te estaba esperando.

Sonrió y parece que también se ruborizó. Parece porque, era difícil notar algún cambio en el matiz de sus rostros, pues a esas horas la luz ya era bastante débil y mezcladas con el escarlata del lugar hacía la tarea mucho más difícil, pero bueno, quedémonos con que Hermione efectivamente se sonrojó, y es que había escuchado dos veces en el mismo día a Ron decirle que la estaba esperando. Y al menos para ella eso era algo inesperado, pues acostumbraba a ir y venir por el castillo independientemente.

—¿Estás cansada?

Sonrió con un poco de timidez; le complacía mucho que Ron le hablara con ese tono tan atento.

—Un poco.

—Deberías de ir a dormir. Así no te quedarás dormida otra vez.

—Casi me quedo dormida— recalcó. —Y no pienso ir a ningún lado.

Si lo único que quería era estar con él, pero a la vez sentía como si místicamente, el castillo le reprochara los asuntos pasados, como si tuviera algo pendiente contra ellos.

Que raro.

Ron sonrió aliviado porque decidiera quedarse. Quería estar con ella, ¿Cómo no quererlo? Le picaban los dedos y sentía un vacío en la boca del estómago por lo ansioso que estaba de abrazarla y de besarla, pero no hizo ni dijo nada porque extrañamente sentía lo mismo que Hermione.

Se volvió al panel de anuncios pero en realidad solo le prestaba atención a ella. Podía ver su perfil y su expresión —supuestamente concentrada en el panel también—, su pelo alborotado, nada comparado a como estaba por la mañana, su nariz respingada y también podía ver como se mordía el labio inferior.

Era un poco graciosos verlos ahí parados, en la sala que los vio crecer; pensando, sintiendo y queriendo hacer lo mismo, pero no lo hacían.

Y es que se acordaban de tantas veces en las que habían estado en esa misma situación —o muy similar— sobre todo en sexto curso, cuando estaban a punto de hablar pero que al final terminaban desistiendo sin si quiera haber pronunciado palabra alguna.

Así que se quedaron ahí, largo rato sin decir nada: Ron fingiendo estar interesado en lo que leía mientras que Hermione no podía evitar fijarse en las horrorosas faltas ortográficas o de redacción que tenían la mayoría de los anuncios, así como también de las banalidades que algunos estudiantes osaban en publicar, hasta que se encontró con el mensaje que había publicado Ron.

Un suspiro se le escapó cuando leyó la última frase: _Ronald Weasley, capitán_.

Pensó en que las cosas habían cambiado. Ni para bien ni para mal. Solo eso, que habían cambiado. Y tampoco había sido culpa de la guerra —aunque algo tenía que ver— pero era solo que las cosas debían seguir su rumbo, fijo o indefinido, porque al final siempre sería como debía ser tarde o temprano. Era cosa de abrir los ojos, ver y entender ¿Cierto?

Pero ¿Y ellos? ¿Cómo estaban acaso? ¿Así es como debía ser finalmente? Ella y él, Ron y Hermione, Hermione y Ron juntos en una frase.

Se alejó un poco y rodeó el lugar con la mirada. Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba. Cada mueble y retrato en su lugar, tan impecables como siempre. Como si fuera ayer que abandonó la escuela el último día del sexto curso.

—¿Qué piensas?— le preguntó Ron con cautela.

—Pienso en… — comenzó. —Que todo está tal cual lo dejamos. Y pienso también que es… raro.

Ron sonrió. —Sí, yo pienso lo mismo…

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Se quedaron mirando fija y seriamente, pero luego se echaron a reír. Era bastante ridículo.

—¿Qué más piensas?

Hermione sonrió de nuevo; le gustaba ese maldito tono de voz, tan suave, tan interesado y tan varonil. Un tono que pocas veces lo había escuchado utilizar y ahora que lo pensaba, esas pocas veces había sido con ella. Era un tono de voz tan de él. Se preguntó de cuantas cosas más posiblemente todavía no se percataba.

—Pienso también en… —comenzó de nuevo pero ¿Qué más diría? ¿Todas esas preguntas y cosas absurdas que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento?

—En nada más— dijo al final. Ron la miró con incredulidad y esa chispa un tanto burlona en sus ojos, esa que conocía ya casi a la perfección.

—¿En nada más?— repitió sonriéndole de lado. Lo miró ceñuda.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Nada— aclaró él rápidamente. —Pero bueno… se supone que tú siempre piensas muchas cosas, ya sabes... entonces me sorprende que no pienses nada más.

Rodó los ojos. —¿Estás tomándome el pelo, Ronald?

Ron soltó una risita. —No.

—Yo creo que sí— contradijo con voz suave, acercándose de nuevo y mirándolo muy seriamente.

A Ron se le pusieron los pelos de punta pero no cortó el contacto visual y, a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía como el cosquilleo en su estómago se intensificaba y como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Inconscientemente humedeció sus labios.

Ella se dio cuenta de eso último y un leve y agradable escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Sigues siendo un fastidioso— susurró y sin planearlo alzó sus manos y le acomodó lentamente el cuello de la camisa.

Ron estaba casi inmóvil. Se apresuró a responderle _que ella no tenía porqué quejarse, porque ella seguía siendo una insufrible sabelotodo, _pero apenas alcanzó a entreabrir sus labios para decirlo, porque ya tenía los de Hermione sobre los suyos, exigiéndole moverlos con una lentitud que se tornaba desesperante.

El contacto era como si algo incendiara sus pechos. Era una sensación tan abrazadora que sospechó que sus piernas flaquearían en cualquier momento si no se afirmaba en algún sitio y, como si ese pensamiento haya echo eco en su cerebro, sin darse cuenta ya tenía su brazo estirado por sobre la cabeza de Hermione. La tendía acorralada entre el tablón de anuncios y su larguirucho cuerpo.

Era embriagador. Comenzaba a disfrutar de una manera muy particular aquel beso.

Y Hermione no estaba lejos de sentirse igual.

Sentía el cuerpo de Ron cerca, muy cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para tocarlo abiertamente y aunque quiso, no se atrevió a mover sus brazos sino que se quedó inmóvil para no perderse ni un solo segundo de la agradable sensación que estaba experimentando. Era como estar consciente de cada movimiento que pronunciaban sus bocas, las que estaban en completa armonía, así como también estaba consciente de cada fibra que conformaban los suaves y palpitantes labios de Ron.

Pero eso ya no le bastaba.

Al segundo apresuró el ritmo, pidiéndole algo de lo que solo sospechaba y tenía una vaga idea, mas cero experiencia, pero no así él, que al sentirla entreabrir sus labios de manera inquisidora y profunda, se atrevió a entreabrir los suyos también aceptando la sutil invitación, deslizando su lengua muy suavemente hasta encontrarse con la suya.

Fue solo un roce. Solo eso.

Solo un roce de su lengua fue necesario para que su corazón se acelerara más de lo que ya estaba. Un maldito y maravilloso roce. Hermione nunca imaginó que sentiría todo lo que sintió con un acto que alguna vez llego a catalogar casi como morboso y asqueroso ¿Cómo había pensado semejante estupidez?

¿Qué había tenido en la cabeza que había llegado a tan equivocada conclusión? Bueno, responder a esa pregunta es lo que menos le importaba, porque ahora lo único que quiere es volver a sentir esa maravillosa sensación, así que entreabrió sus labios invitándolo a repetir la jugada y de paso levantó sus brazos para atraerlo más a ella, cosa que descolocó a Ron completamente —no se lo esperaba y de por sí ya estaba todo doblado— por lo que su brazo resfaló echando abajo la mitad de los anuncios del panel.

Se soltaron bruscamente, alarmados por el desagradable ruido de los pergaminos al rajarse.

—Maldición— gruñó Ron recogiendo rápidamente los anuncios estropeados. Intentó en vano repararlos.

—Déjalo, mañana los reparo— le dijo Hermione y al hablar notó que estaba casi sin aliento y sus mejillas hirviendo.

—Bueno…

Se quedaron mirando y, nuevamente se echaron a reír por lo absurdo de la situación. Y más allá de todas las cosas que podían estar pensando y que podríamos desprender de este último y memorable momento del día, la más significativa, al menos para ellos, es que de una cosa ya podían estar seguros; ya nada iba a resultarles raro en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Gracias :)<p> 


	8. Lo que marca la diferencia

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y también a quienes comentan :)

* * *

><p>Romance y Reflexión<p>

* * *

><p><strong>—8—<strong>

**Lo que marca la diferencia**

Las hojas de los árboles que quedaron en pie tras la guerra comenzaron a hacer su retirada. Se marchaban día tras día, siguiendo el curso de las frías brisas que empezaban a correr por las tardes y también, cada vez más a menudo, por las mañanas.

Poco duró el fulgurante espectáculo que se podía apreciar desde cada rincón en lo alto de las torres, cuando el sol rayaba el horizonte y teñía el cielo de matices rojizos que se mezclaban con el amarillo y el naranjo de cada particular follaje. Ya no quedaba mucho que mirar; la frondosidad se había reducido drásticamente y las pocas hojas exiliadas amenazaban con irse a volar lejos en cualquier momento.

Hermione suspiró inconscientemente cuando un par de susodichas revolotearon a su alrededor obligándola a fijar su atención en ellas. Se movían haciendo perfectos círculos, subían y bajaban como si de un baile se tratara. Finalmente se dejaron caer en un pequeño charco que había un poco más allá, del que no se había percatado que existía hasta ese momento y hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Suspiró de nuevo. No podía permitir que cosas tan banales la desconcentraran tan fácil. Lo peor era que estaba segura de que últimamente le estaba pasando muy a menudo. ¿La razón? Ojalá la supiera, porque así de un solo hechizo la borraría del mapa y podría estudiar eficientemente para el par de controles que le restaban, porque tenía que asegurar la nota perfecta, tal como ya lo había hecho con Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones y Runas antiguas.

Se acomodó la bufanda y posó su mirada una vez más en _Toxicología mágica: plantas y hongos nivel IX, _y se memorizó de una vez por todas los quince complicadísimos nombres de los hongos más tóxicos que se podían encontrar en el mundo. Hizo una mueca; cada día que pasaba se convencía de que la Herbología no le gustaba y que definitivamente no era lo suyo, pero había decidido tomar todas las materias que le fuera posible, pues así podría escoger libremente su futura carrera.

—Aquí estás.

Alzó la vista y giró su rostro; Ron se aproximaba lentamente. Una de sus manos sostenía su escoba _Nimbus 2001_ y con la otra sus guantes de guardián. Venía de uno de sus entrenamientos semanales que se había esmerado en planificar, pues el primer partido contra Slytherin estaba cada vez más cerca y según todos en Hogwarts, los Gryffindor debían ganarlo a toda costa.

Ron se sentó a su lado, sobre el frío cemento de las escalas de una entrada posterior de una de las torres más alejadas. Era un lugar poco concurrido. Ideal para ellos.

—Todavía no entiendo como cambiaste la comodidad de la biblioteca por esto— comentó Ron moviéndose un poco incómodo por la dureza de su improvisado asiento.

—No he cambiado nada, Ron— rió Hermione. —Solo quiero aprovechar que el tiempo todavía es bueno para poder estar al aire libre.

Ron la miró al principio con desconcierto, pues no tenía ni el más remoto recuerdo de que ella alguna vez le haya dado prioridad a algo como eso, pero cuando vio como contemplaba aquel paisaje, casi tan insípido que según él no valía la pena ni mirar un segundo, un fugaz destello llamó su atención.

—Vaya, mira— Le dijo señalándole el charco que ella había estado maldiciendo durante los últimos quince minutos. —Hacía tiempo que no veía ese tipo de hojas. De hecho, creo que las había visto solo en Hogwarts.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Así que Ron venía solo para incentivar su distracción.

—Me gustan— dijo Ron.

—¿Te gustan las hojas?— preguntó con escepticismo. Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que no me gustan las hojas. Lo que quise decir es que me gustan en esta época. No sé my bien porqué.

—Porque son naranjas.

Ron la miró dubitativo. —¿Tú crees que sea por eso?

—Me atrevería a decir que a ti te gustan todas las cosas naranjas.

—Como el uniforme y el escudo de los Chudley Cannos.

Hermione soltó una risita. —Sí, y también como el zumo y la tarta de calabaza.

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja; estaba de acuerdo.

—Y también como las zanahorias.

—¿Zanahorias?

—Sí, ¿Nunca las has probado? Son muy buenas, sobre todo si se sirven en ensaladas.

—No sé que son las zanahorias. Nunca había escuchado semejante cosa.

Hermione entornó los ojos. Estaba segurísima de que en más de una ocasión había distinguido el vegetal en varias recetas del colegio.

—Bueno… de seguro te gustan si alguna vez las pruebas.

—Es probable, pero no te fíes, mi madre me dijo lo mismo cuando me mandó un emparedado de carne enlatada y al final resultó asqueroso— Ron hizo una mueca de asco ante el evidente recuerdo.

—Entonces no te gustan los emparedados de carne enlatada— repitió Hermione, evidentemente.

—No, los emparedados me encantan, solo que no me gusta la carne enlatada.

—Pero te gusta todo lo referente al naranjo.

—Así es.

—Bien, acabas de decir que te gustan las zanahorias.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione se echó a reír.

—Te intentas de pasar de lista conmigo— gruñó.

—No es por nada, pero creo que siempre lo he hecho— dijo ella todavía riéndose.

—¿Y a ti te gustan acaso las zanahorias? Por el solo hecho de ser naranjas, claro.

—Sinceramente no me gusta el naranjo.

—Pero a mí me gusta.

—Y a mí me gusta tu pelo— declaró Hermione rápidamente y se ruborizó por el tono casi ansioso con el que lo dijo. —Si hablamos de cosas naranjas que nos gustan, digo— agregó.

Desvió la mirada y la clavó en las miserables hojas que se arrastraban lentamente por un caminito de tierra, después en el odioso libro de Herbología y finalmente de nuevo en Ron, que le sonreía y la miraba fijamente, diciéndole tantas cosas sin siquiera haber tenido que abrir la boca.

Suspiró. Definitivamente él era el motivo perfecto para distraerse, o mejor dicho, la razón por excelencia por la cual lo hacía. Y tenía que estar loca si deseaba hacerlo desaparecer. Tal vez él siempre había sido su motivo, pero antes se limitaba a ignorarlo cuanto sea, a no prestarle atención hasta el punto en el que ahora lo hacía, y quería seguir hacíendolo. Ya no sería capaz de dejarlo, por nada en el mundo.

Sintió los brazos de Ron rodeándola y sin resistencia se dejó caer en ese océano de eternas sensaciones y emociones que le provocaba el solo hecho de estar entre sus brazos y tener su cabeza recostada en su pecho, que subía y bajaba tranquilamente, mientras oía los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Suspiró; le gustaba sentirlos sobre su oído cuando se abrazaban de esa manera, pero por sobre todo, le gustaba sentir y analizar como éstos alteraban su ritmo cada vez que ella hacía ciertos movimientos, algo de lo que Ron no se debía dar por enterado.

Para comenzar, posaba una de sus manos muy sutilmente en su pecho, sobre aquella zona que resguardaba al vital órgano y, todavía con el rostro oculto y aspirando el agradable aroma que emanaba de las telas de la ropa, escuchaba atentamente los latidos y descubría que no se habían alterado por el casto gesto. Después —nunca sin quitar la mano de aquel punto especifico— iba subiendo su rostro lentamente, pasando por la clavícula para llegar a aquel hueco entre el mentón y su cuello —en este punto él se reía nerviosamente, no solo porque eso le provocaba un cosquilleo en la barbilla, sino que en todo el cuerpo— y aspiraba profundamente, porque hace poco se había dado cuenta que no solo su cabello olía tan condenadamente bien, sino que era en esta zona en particular en donde se concentraba su anhelada fragancia; esa fragancia que a la había perseguido desde siempre y que le ponía los pelos de punta. Y entonces aspiraba de nuevo, con mayor profundidad. Y era en ese momento en el que el corazón de Ron aceleraba la marcha y ella sonreía para sus adentros, porque sabía que era la culpable, pero sin estar cerca de detenerse, planeaba su siguiente jugada porque no le bastaba, porque ya estaba demasiado cerca como para negarse a besar sus apetecibles labios, así que los besaba. Primero era un simple roce; besos cortiros que se prolongarían indefinidamente si a él no le faltara paciencia, porque la tomaba por el mentón y después rodeaba su rostro con ambas palmas para retenerla y al momento ya se estaban besando quedamente.

Y mientras se besaban él la abrazaba con más fuerza para impedir que no escapara —como si ella fuera a hacerlo— y profundizaban el beso hasta que ella decidía cortarlo o profundizarlo aún más, buscando con su lengua la de Ron, entrelazándolas muy lentamente como si se desafiarabn mutiamente en un juego que a ratos se transformaba en una tortura.

Esos besos eran sin duda los más exquisitos, los má tentadores, suaves, lentos y rápidos. Todo a al mismo tiempo, pero eran estos últimos los que maximizaban todas las sensaciones habidas y por haber y eran durante esos besos cuando los latidos del corazón de Ron se dispraban a un ritmo insospechado y solo entonces ella regresaba a la realidad y se detenía antes de que su salud mental se atrofiara o peor aún, antes de que algún estudiante rezagado o sin poder quedarse dormido bajara a la sala común y los sorprendiera besándose de esa manera en alguna de las butacas. Y si eso pasaba Hermione se moriría de la vergüenza, porque a lo más soportaba que Harry y Ginny los pillaran, pero aún así era mejor que nadie los viera protagonizar uno de sus tantos besuqueos nocturnos.

Era durante las noches cuando podían besarse de esa manera, cuando podían estar tranquilamente juntos, pues no tenían que estar pendientes de que llegarían tarde a clases, de que alguien los estuviera observando o de que Madame Pince estaba unos metros más allá, atenta a cualquier sonido que no fuera el pasar de las páginas de algún libro.

Así que cuando todos subían a sus dormitorios, Ron bajaba del suyo cautelosamente —porque estaba durmiendo una siesta— y la buscaba con ansiosa mirada. A veces la divisaba inmediatamente, sentada en su butaca favorita, leyendo o redactando larguísimos ensayos. La observaba por un momento y entonces ella —presintiendo inequivocadamente que él estaba ahí— alzaba la mirada y la clavaba en la suya para bajarla haciéndose la desentendida, pero Ron sabía que solo se hacía la interesante, porque ese era el lenguaje con el que se comunicaban, así que sonreía y bajaba las escaleras y su sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más cuando ella dejaba de lado sus deberes y le devolvía la sonrisa, acudiendo a su encuentro.

Otras veces en cambio, Hermione no aparecía tras varios minutos, pero la esperaba. Siempre la esperaba. Si que para su lamento también habían habido varias veces en la que ella no llegaba a tiempo y el sueño terminaba por vencerlo. Dichas ocasiones ocurrían cuando Hermione debía acudir a sus reuniones semanales con la Directora, ya sea para recibir su instrucción de Prefecta en jefe, como también cuando se les encargaba a ella y a Ian revisar extensos formularios plagados de tema tan aburridos que a Ron le darían arcadas si se le encomendara dicha tarea.

Para suerte del pelirrojo, las únicas tareas con las que debía cumplir eran sus deberes de las cuatro asignaturas —necesarias para su postulación a la academia de aurores— que había tomado, su ronda semanal como prefecto y su capitanía en el equipo de quidditch, de la que gracias a Merlín a pesar de un par de inconvenientes, hasta ahora todos estaban conformes.

Y también, en otras ocasiones que hasta ahora no habían sido tan recurrentes, a veces a Hermione se le había citado a reuniones extra-programáticas con el consejo escolar y el de profesores, en los que había tenido que debatir acerca de un sinfín de reglas que se pensaban implementar o quitar —como la mayoría de las que habían impuesto bajo el mandato de Snape— De dichas reuniones —las que a veces se alargaban espantosamente, pero en las que ella participaba apasionadamente— a veces llegaba muy indignada, pues la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras no parecía querer cooperar mucho y solo se limitaba a cuestionar absolutamente todo, pero no daba su aprobación a nada.

Ron poco podía hacer cuando la veía aparecer furiosa tras el retrato de la Dama gorda, porque no entendía ni un ápice del asunto, pero no sabía que con el solo hecho de haberla esperado bastaba para ella, quien se acurrucaba en sus brazos y así, comenzaban a conversar.

Hablaban de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo cuando Ron le contaba con mucho entusisasmo acerca de cómo ejercía su labor de capitán del equipo mediante divertidas anécdotas y mímias ridículas que Hermione escuchaba y contemplaba con mucha atención hasta que terminaba riéndose durante varios minutos. También le comentaba acerca de lo entretenidas o aburridas que le resultaban algunas clases, como la de Transformaciones, pero esta vez se ganaba una mirada de desaprobación, mirada que se esfumaba rápidamente con un beso.

Hermione por otro lado le contaba acerca de sus impresiones respecto a las clases del día o qué pretendía plantear en la siguiente reunión de prefectos. También hablaba acerca de qué cosas le gustaría cambiar en el método de enseñanza o del mundo en general. Ron la escuchaba siempre muy atento a pesar de que a veces se perdía en el tema, porque a veces no sabía nada de lo que ella estaba hablando o porque ella hablaba demasiado rápido cuando se entusiasmaba con un tema en particular.

En general se contaban sus impresiones del día, sacaban cuentas de si estos habían sido buenos o malos y también a veces los comparaban con el resto de los años anteriores y no podían evitar hacer alusión de que _en esos tiempos _no estaban juntos como ahora. Cuando lo hacían, no podían tampoco evitar sonrojarse, pero al final terminaban riéndose y concluían de que solo por aquel gran detalle, todos los dpías en general resultaban ser buenos por muy malos que hayan sido. Sí, esos días eran buenos, muy buenos. Mucho mejores que todos esos años juntos en los que apenas habían tenido tiempo de hablar de todas esas trivialidades de las que ahora hablaban porque claro, antes el tema principal era Harry y el Innombrable, Harry y los horrcruxes, Harry en peligro, Harry esto o Harry o lo otro.

Pero ya no tenía porqué ser así. De hecho, ya no lo era.

Se contaban tantas cosas, se reían, se miraban con complicidad. Se mimaban y se besaban.

Se conocían.

Eran simples detalles que marcaban la diferencia.

Si que también eran detalles que a veces a Hermione la irritaban y la razón siempre era la misma; la desconcentraban. Muchas veces ya se había sorprendido recordando detalles banales de los días anteriores mientras en otras se sorprendía imaginando qué es lo que podría pasar sí… Y su corazón latía desaforado protestando por la presencia de Ron cuando él no estaba cerca.

Ahora mismo, por ejemplo. Hermione hace muy poco se había dado cuenta de que desde el lugar en donde siempre se había instalado en la biblioteca a estudiar se veía un pequeño tramo del campo de quidditch y a ella nunca le había gustado demasiado ese deporte, eso lo tenemos más que claro, pero ahora ahí estaba mirando el campo de soslayo de vez en cuando, a través del enorme ventanal que estaba a su lado, como si fuera a distinguir a la figura de Ron dando vueltas por el campo como cada Jueves por la tarde durante el entrenamiento, pero lo único que podía ver con claridad eran las espesas nubes que amenazaban con liberar la primera lluvia del año en cualquier momento.

—Creo que encontré algo que nos puede servir.

Desvió por enésima vez la mirada y volvió su concentración al montón de pergaminos que reposaban sobre la mesa.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? Yo ya había buscado en esa sección— preguntó hojeando el grueso ejemplar de _Problemas Aritmáncicos: solo para expertos nivel XV _que le tendió Ian.

—Tal vez no alcanzaste a verlo, estaba muy arriba en la estantería de la esquina— le respondió el rubio amablemente.

—Gracias— fue lo único que pudo decir, haciendo alusión a que el chico resaltaba su baja estatura.

—No te ofendas. Lo digo en serio, me tuve que subir a una escalera si no quería echar la biblioteca abajo.

—Eso sería una tragedia.

—El horror de los horrores.

—El apogeo del mundo.

—No te rendirás nunca, ¿verdad?

Hermione entornó los ojos. Ian se rió.

—No me mires así, solo decía.

—De acuerdo. Ahora díctame algún ejercicio, por favor.

—¿Cualquiera?

—Ajá.

Ian procedió y después se sumergieron en un espeluznante debate —para cualquiera que no estuviera familiarizado con el tema— acerca de posibles soluciones para los dificilísimos problemas planteados. Finalmente, al cabo de una hora llegaron a un acuerdo y decidieron que el trabajo estaba perfecto, si que ella lo volvería a revisar porque uno nunca sabe —pensaba—, aunque también tenía que admitir que se sentía muy satisfecha con el trabajo realizado con Ian, así como también tenía que reconocer que el chico era muy competitivo y que eso era muy bueno, pues había encontrado un buen aliado para realizar los complicados trabajos que le enviaban en algunas de las asignaturas que compartían —más específicamente en Aritmancia—, donde cada décima de alguna nota valía oro.

Se despidió con una sonrisa del Ravenclaw y se encaminó rápidamente a la planta baja para encontrarse con Ron.

Los pasillos se sentían fríos e interminables, se arrimó la mochila y se abrazó a si misma. Un estruendo a la vuelta de la esquina la sobresaltó.

Presa de la paranoia que todavía la invadía cada vez que algo así pasaba, aferró su varita y giró abruptamente. Una ola de alivio la invadió al ver que solo se trataba de dos alumnos haciendo de las suyas.

—Ustedes dos— dijo alzando la voz severamente. Los aludidos se sobresaltaron y guardaron inmediatamente sea lo que sea que provocaba tanto alboroto.

—No hacemos nada malo.

—Si así fuera no estaríais tan nerviosos. Entrégame lo que tienes bajo la túnica.

Esperó impacientemente a que el Slytherin, tras varias muecas y miradas asesinas se rindiera ante su evidente autoridad. Le tendió el paquete y después ambos chicos salieron corriendo. Cuando se perdieron tras los pasillos, escuchó claramente como gritaban algo de que ella debería de estar haciendo algo para defender a su noviecito el pelirrojo en vez de estar fastidiándolos con sus estúpidas reglas.

Observó el paquete. No supo muy bien como describir lo que había en su interior; una especie de pasta amarillenta que se volvía viscosa y luego solida. Salió de sus dudas cuando reconoció el sin igual logo _Sortilegios Weasley. _Ahora tendría que pasar por la sala de artículos confiscados antes de encontrarse con Ron.

Rodó los ojos; ¿Esos chicos habían dicho que debería estar defendiendo…? ¿A qué se referían? A pesar de que su sentido común le decía que nada malo pasaba, la típica preocupación la guió hasta el campo de quidditch. En el camino se topó con un molestoso grupo de Slytherins de sexto, al que ignoró fácilmente.

El verde campo de juego estaba despejado, las gradas vacías y los cuatro pilares principales intactos. Se dirigió a los camarines y a la salida se topó con la esbelta figura de Jenna. Estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera se preguntó que qué es lo que hacía la rubia ahí.

—¡Ay! ¡Hermione, qué susto me has dado!

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Fue horrible…

A Hermione se le paró el corazón.

—Ron estaba dando instrucciones a sus jugadores, ya sabes, cuando los tarados de Slytherin vinieron a insultar.

—¿Insultar?

—Cosas muy feas— reflexionó la chica. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y decidió que ella no era una muy buena fuente de información así que dio un par de pasos para esquivarla, pero la chica la alcanzó agarrándola por la cintura.

—¿Y tú estás bien, Hermione?— le preguntó sin soltarla, mirándola con sus verdes ojos abiertos como platos. Hermione estuvo segura de que toda la sangre abandonó su rostro por unos segundos. Se zafó sutilmente del innecesario agarre.

—Sí, muchas gracias— respondió secamente y salió disparada a los camarines. Ahí se encontró con Ginny, al parecer la más calmada de los integrantes del equipo. Harry a su lado resoplaba, un chico musculoso de sexto lanzaba improperios y otro, igual de musculoso, se desquitaba con su uniforme. Ron estaba más rojo de lo normal.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Todos bufaron al mismo tiempo.

—Nada del otro mundo— articuló Ginny pausadamente.

—¡¿Nada del otro mundo?— explotó el chico musculoso. —¡Pues me han querido tirar de la escoba! ¿o acaso están ciegos?

—Oye— lo interrumpió la pelirroja secamente. —Creo que todos pudimos darnos cuenta de eso, pero estoy segura de que nada hubiera pasado si tú mismo no anduvieras provocando todo esto…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que eres un busca pleitos— puntualizó.

—Ginny…— decidió intervenir Harry, ya que el chico se había puesto rojo como un tomate y la fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡Bah! ¡a mí me da igual! ¡me importa un reverendo pepino lo que hagas con tu vida!, pero si por algo así llegamos a perder el partido, ¡te echaré un mocomurciélago de por vida!

—¿Me estás…?

—¡Ya basta!— exclamó Ron. Todos lo miraron como si recién se percataran de su existencia.

—¡Bien! Espero que arreglen el problemita, sea cual sea— escupió Ginny con notable indignación. Luego se volvió a Ron. —Y tú, por algo eres el capitán— le dijo con tono sugerente y sin más salió atropelladamente del lugar.

El musculoso se rascó la barbilla y salió al momento junto con el otro chico. Hermione miró a Ron y Ron miró a Harry, pero Harry miraba a Hermione, como debatiéndose si se quedaba o no. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y se marchó murmurando algo que tenía que ver con una escoba y con Ginny.

Ron, como respuesta a la mirada que le lanzaba Hermione, bufó y después suspiró.

—Son unos idiotas— dijo al final. —Tal vez nunca debí…

—Me parece que esa es una pésima manera de formular una excusa o lo que sea. Lo hecho, hecho está y punto.

Ron la miró azorado. —Sí, así que es mejor que vaya ahora mismo a sacarlo del equipo…

Hermione entornó los ojos.

—Ron, tú mismo me contaste lo impresionado que estabas por como jugaba al quidditch…

—¡Sí! ¡Pero no creí que iba a causarme tantos problemas! ¡Y mi hermana lo detesta!

—¡Eso no es lo que importa!. Uno de los deberes del capitán es mantener la unidad en el equipo…

—Así que tú también piensas lo mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Que-yo-soy-el-capitán— espetó Ron, citando a Ginny mientras hacía comillas con los dedos.

—Te equivocas.

—¡Claro que no!

Hermione suspiró. Si le contestaba la frase que su fría y calculadora mente había formulado, esa conversación no llegaría a buen puerto.

—Bien, piensa lo que quieras acerca de lo que yo pienso— dijo finalmente. Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar mientras una lejana vocecilla interior le gritaba que como era tan estúpida, que como había caído tan bajo con articular la dichosa frase barata de novia sumisa o algo por el estilo.

—No te vayas— la llamó Ron y al momento sintió sus manos encajar sobre sus hombros.

Hermione volvió a suspirar. Siempre había pensado que esa frase era lo mejor que te podían decir en el mundo, más allá de un _te quiero _o un _te amo_, porque estas pueden decirse, más no tener una verdadera relevancia, en cambio un _no te vayas _era mucho más sincero y directo con la situación. O por lo menos eso es lo que siempre había pensado y tampoco iba a ponérselo a hacer ahora, porque de seguro que se hundiría en su ya concurrido mar de ideas locas y sentimentales.

Pero bueno. Claro que se quedaría. Él se lo pedía.

—Lo siento…—susurró Ron con expresión verdaderamente arrepentida. —¡Pero es que…!— comenzó, pero no alcanzó a terminar porque Hermione posó uno de sus finos dedos sobre su boca para que no dijera más. No era necesario.

Para ella oír semejantes palabras salir de la boca de Ron era algo… bastante inexplicable pues ¿Cuántas veces habían discutido por cosas mucho más relevantes y todo quedaba en el aire?

Esa era otra de las tantas cosas que marcaba la diferencia. La verdad es que eran demasiadas y tan triviales como las páginas que tenía su libro de Pociones, pero que ahí estaban, resaltando a cada instante, fortaleciendo verosímilmente cada cosa que compartían, cada gesto que se dedicaban.

Le sonrió a Ron y él le devolvió el gesto. Una inoportuna gota cayó sobre su nariz y tuvieron que apresurarse para entrar al castillo antes de que la lluvia los empapara de pies a cabeza.

Si que esa gota fue posiblemente la única que el cielo dejó caer.

Los días siguientes amanecieron despejados, pero sin dudas ya no eran los mismos. Los árboles mecían sus casi vacías ramas y los rayos del sol se debilitaban a eso del mediodía y desaparecían cada vez más temprano, engañando a cualquiera que decidiera dar un paseo por los jardines después de las seis. Los días paulatinamente se iban tornando cada vez más fríos.

Y en contraste a la cada vez más cerca llegada del invierno, cabía destacar que el ambiente en los pasillos día tras días se calentaba más. El culpable de todo ese fervor era sin dudas el primer partido de la copa de quidditch que se disputaría este fin de semana, el último del mes de Noviembre y que enfrentaría a los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Varios estudiantes de esta última casa se habían poco más confabulado en contra de todos aquellos que apoyaban a los leones —o sea, todo el colegio— y se encargaban de mantener la tensión interviniendo y molestando a cada ocasión que se les presentaba.

La Directora, totalmente indignada con la situación —opinión que compartía fielmente Hermione—, había llamado incontables veces la atención al alumnado, argumentando que lo que hacían no hacía más que fomentar la desunión de las casas, sobre todo la de las serpientes del resto del colegio y que eso simplemente no podía ser después de _los catastróficos sucesos del año anterior_, y que al contrario de lo que estaba pasando, todos debían estar unidos. Pero en general parece que a nadie le importaba semejante discurso, sobre todo a los verdes escarlatas que si bien no eran todos, había un considerable grupo liderado por un arrogante chico de sexto —hijo de un Mortífago capturado y asesinado durante la guerra— que se habían tomado todo eso como si de una verdadera revancha se tratara.

Y Ron, como capitán del equipo de los leones, era el que se llevaba la mayor parte de las provocaciones aparte de la presión extra que le propiciaban sus propios aliados y admiradoras. El pelirrojo habría saltado desde el primer momento sobre sus atacantes si no fuera porque Hermione iba a su lado y aferraba su mano o lo retenía por el brazo, tranquilizándolo y también recordándole que si llegaba a perder la cabeza antes de tiempo tendría que restarle puntos a Gryffindor y que aquello contribuiría a que Slytherin se podría hacer con la copa de las casas. Él, con su rostro más rojo que su propio cabello asentía y bufaba tratando de hacer oídos sordos a las mil y una provocaciones y hasta insultos que las serpientes se esmeraban en formular muy acertadamente, pero solo podía lograr sentirse mejor hasta que Hermione le revolvía el pelo o le acariciaba las mejillas para después darle un fugaz beso en los labios. Solo así se tranquilizaba en realidad y podía sentir que podía lidiar con todo, con cualquier adversidad en general, solo porque Hermione estaba a su lado.

¿Qué haría sin ella?

Era algo que se preguntaba a menudo y ahora volviía a preguntárselo después de un día particularmente ajetreado; casi se lanza a molerle la cabeza a un par de idiotas por atreverse a decir…

—Ya no quedan muchas personas, por si quieres bajar— Le avisó Harry interrumpiendo en el cuarto. Ron asintió en silencio.

—¿Viste a Hermione?

—No, pero no creo que tarde en llegar. De seguro que ya está ahí— le aseguró su amigo mientras se comenzaba a cambiar a su pijama.

Ron se puso de pie y se dispuso a bajar.

—Ron— lo llamó Harry. —Relájate.

Él volvió a asentir y se asomó por la puerta hacia la Sala común. Sonrió. Efectivamente Hermione ya estaba ahí, acomodándose en uno de los sofás y desenrollando un grueso pergamino. Se quedó observándola un momento, solo por el extraño placer que le provocaba verla desde esa perspectiva, tan concentrada en sus cosas.

Frunció el entrecejo cuando divisó como un chico de séptimo que acababa de entrar la miraba de soslayo, como debatiéndose en si se le acercaba o no.

—Hey, tú— lo llamó bajando las escaleras. El chico lo miró por puro instinto. Hermione alzó la vista extrañada.

—¿Me hablas a mí?— le preguntó el chico desinteresadamente.

—Yo no veo a nadie más que recién esté llegando a estas horas— puntualizó.

—¿Y?

—Por si no sabes, te informo que no puedes estar fuera de la torre después de las nueve— recitó con una seriedad incuestionable.

Hermione miraba la escena desconcertada; Ron nunca se había valido de su autoridad como prefecto de esa manera y, menos había recalcado las reglas. Sintió unas desesperantes ganas de besarlo; una sensación parecida a la que la había invadido cuando él mencionó a los elfos domésticos aquella lejana noche en la Sala de los menesteres. Suspiró y volvió a enfocarse en el ensayo que estaba corrigiendo.

—¿Y eso qué fue?— preguntó lo más casual que pudo, cuando el chico en cuestión ya hubo desaparecido. Ron sonrió inocentemente.

—¿Hice algo malo acaso?

—No, claro que no…— sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

Ron se sentó a su lado. —¿Algo nuevo con la Directora?

—No. Bueno, sí. Nos encargó para mañana una especie de vigilancia especial. Está un poco preocupada por la actitud de los Slytherins.

—¿_Nos_?— enfatizó Ron.

—A Ian y a mí— aclaró evitando rodar los ojos.

—Ah, claro. Lo olvidaba— resopló Ron y ella volvió a evitar rodar los ojos, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue sonreír. Ron podría esforzarse por no ser tan evidente. Continuó con la corrección del ensayo, consciente de su mirada sobre ella.

—Vaya, todavía no se le acaba la tinta— observó Ron cuando distinguió que la pluma que estaba usando era la que él le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños. No era una pluma cualquiera, por supuesto, pero tampoco era la gran cosa. Tenía unos bonitos detalles que ese día esperó ansioso que le gustaran y para su alivio se había mostrado más que encanta con el modesto presente, pero lo que mucho más habpia sorprendido a Hermione fue cuando ya por la noche se encontró con una flor silvestre a la que le había aplicado un hechizo para que no se marchitara escondida en su mochila.

Esa había la primera vez que se besaron tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—Lo que pasa es que no la ocupo tanto— confesó Hermione. —No quiero que se acabe— agregó en un susurro.

Ron sonrió ampliamente y se quedó observándola en silencio; ahora se disponía a abrir otro pergamino y comenzaba a escribir quizás que cosas. Escribía, escribía ¡Y seguía escribiendo!

—¿Hermione?

—Dime— dijo ella sin apartar la vista de su ensayo de Runas antiguas.

—Eh, ¿No te parece que ya has hecho suficiente por esta semana?

Ella alzó la vista y lo miró entre ceñuda y divertida.

—No. No quiero atrasarme con los ensayos, aunque sean demasiado simples igual quitan tiempo y recuerda que ya faltan dos semanas para que comiencen los exámenes finales para cerrar el trimestre— recitó calmadamente y volvió a rasgar el pergamino.

Ron hizo una mueca; hace casi un mes y medio que estaba diciendo lo mismo sobre los exámenes.

—Es viernes— dijo. Ella dejó su pluma a un lado y lo miró con desaprobación.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?— preguntó secamente y a Ron se le coloraron las orejas.

—Nada, nada.

—Bien. Quizás en vez estar ahí sentado podrías avanzar con tus deberes de Pociones. Estoy segura que no los has hecho. .

—¿Y tú sí?— le preguntó despreocupadamente. Hermione volvió a mirarlo, pero de manera brusca.

—Ni lo sueñes, Ronald.

Él entornó los ojos, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

—¡No!— exclamó alzando la voz innecesariamente. —No me malentiendas, por favor. No pienso en copiarte ni nada por el estilo…

Ella alzó las cejas.

—Es viernes por la noche y ya has trabajado muy duro. Debes descansar.

Ella suspiró y una sonrisa involuntaria se apoderó de sus labios.

—Tú también tienes que descansar. Mañana es tu primer partido como capitán del equipo.

Ron tragó saliva. —Sí.

Hermione dejó sus cosas a un lado, alejó la mesita en la que estaba trabajando y lo miró seriamente.

—Mira, no va a pasar nada malo. Lo único que te frena es… tu inseguridad.

Ron asintió en silencio y al momento dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombr, para después ir bajando lentamente hasta quedar muy cómodamente sobre su regazo. Ella sonrió ante eso. Le encantaba que Ron buscara de esa forma su cariño. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabello, jugando con cada mechón. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que aparte del color también le gustaba la manera en como estaba moldeado, por decirlo de alguna forma. No era ni tan largo ni tan corto. Era perfecto.

Se quedó varios minutos así, paseando sus dedos por el rojo pelo con una sonrisa boba que no le importaba disimular. Sentía el pecho de Ron subir y bajar sobre su regazo y, cuando él movió suavemente uno de sus brazos pasándola a llevar un poco más arriba de la rodilla, sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo.

—¿Ron?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Entornó los ojos. ¿Podía haberse quedado dormido tan rápido? Sonrió y se mordió el labio. Le provocaba un extraño placer saber que así era… que tenía a Ron durmiendo sobre ella.

Vaya, que raro sonaba eso, pero le daba igual.

—Ron— susurró buscando su único oído disponible tras la mata de pelo. —Ron.

—¿Qué?— respondió al fin él, con la voz claramente ida.

—Tenemos que subir… antes de que te quedes dormido.

—No, prefiero quedarme aquí. Eres más cómoda que mi almohada.

Hermione abrió los ojos y soltó una risita.

—No digas tonterías— lo regañó tiernamente.

Si que deseaba que eso no fuera ninguna tontería.

Después de conseguir que Ron fuera a dormir, entró cautelosamente al dormitorio de las chicas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Eran casi las una de la madrugada y aunque no era tan tarde —considerando que en un par de veces se habían quedado hasta casi las tres de la madrugada— había que considerar que mañana era un día importante. Bueno, importante para Ron, pero si lo era para él también lo era para ella.

Justo antes de quedarse dormida, se acordó de que no había terminado el ensayo de Runas antiguas como lo había planeado durante el día y nada más que por culpa de Ron.

Ron, siempre Ron. Pero ¡Qué feliz la ponía poder dormirse pensando en todo aquello! y saber, tener la certeza de que sí; él es el chico para ella, porque si se analizaba por todos lados, la conclusión era la misma. Bastaba solo ver la manera en la que se movían juntos, la manera en la que ella era su cable a tierra y como él se encargaba de hacer que no perdiera la cordura por su obsesión con los estudios. Entre tantas cosas, entre tantos detalles que marcaban la diferencia.

Sí, Ronald Weasley era el chico idóneo para Hermione Granger. Y viceversa, por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Gracias :)<p> 


	9. Supera tus espectativas

Cambio de raiting, por si a caso;_ lenguaje soez._

(Fin edición 31/07/2011)

_Les agradezco de verdad sus comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos ¡lo que sea! :) me alegran mucho._

* * *

><p>Partido de quidditch, entre otras cosas. Romance y reflexión.<p>

* * *

><p>—<strong>9—<strong>

**Supera tus expectativas**

Ron miraba su desayuno como si este fuera excremento de hipogrifo. No tenía hambre, pero sentía como su estómago vacío protestaba por alimento. Era una sensación bastante extraña, que se acentuaba cada vez que escuchaba la palabra _Weasley _entre la bulliciosa mezcla del ruido de cubiertos y conversaciones matutinas.

—Ron, come— le dijo Harry por cuarta vez en cinco minutos. Ginny a su lado negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo— le dijo la pelirroja, mientras se le acercaba para subirle tiernamente los lentes. —Siempre es la misma historia.

Ron se quedó observándolos con rostro inexpresivo. Se veían tan acaramelados.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Hermione ¿por qué no le das tú de comer a mi hermanito?

La aludida, que estaba muy concentrada en un libro de Encantamientos, alzó la vista extrañada.

—¿Qué?

—No le hagas caso.

Hermione regresó a su lectura, enfadada por que la interrumpieran.

—¿Preparado, Weasley?— Ron saltó de su asiento cuando sintió una mano presionar su hombro. Era un Raveclaw –del que no tenía idea como se llamaba- y lo miraba con ojos ansiosos. Era uno de los tantos chicos que lo habían estado presionando insistentemente desde hace unos días.

—Está loco— dijo Ron azorado, cuando el chico desapareció tambaleándose. Ginny se rió. Harry lo miró comprensivamente.

—Tenemos un muy buen equipo. Creo que has hecho un muy buen trabajo— comentó con seriedad Dean Thomas, asomando su cabeza unos puestos más allá.

Ron lo miró agradecido y cuando iba a abrir la boca para darle las gracias, divisó como el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin salía con aire altivo del lugar, seguido por esos molestosos estudiantes.

Su ansiedad creció. Ya era hora.

—Vamos a ganar ¿no? ¡Si tenemos el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos!— dijo Neville, mientras de una bolsa sacaba gorros hechizados en forma de león y los comenzaba a pasar a todos los presentes.

—Gracias— dijo el aludido.

—Y una excelente cazadora— agregó Dean. Harry giró su rostro bruscamente y lo miró.

—Y excelentes bateadores, a pesar de que yo no sea ninguno de ellos— agregó de nuevo el chico, incómodo.

—Ya es hora— dijo Ron elevando la voz. Ginny se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Ya era hora que lo dijeras! ¡vamos, Harry!

Y los dos desaparecieron rápidamente, atrayendo la atención de todos en el lugar.

Ron buscó al resto del equipo y les indicó que ya era tiempo de cambiarse. Hermione lo miraba de reojo. Se veía tan… extraño dirigiendo gente o dando instrucciones.

—¡Vamos a patearle el culo a esas serpientitas!— exclamó Linda, una chica de quinto que había sido seleccionada como cazadora. Hermione rodó los ojos, tenía que admitir que el vocabulario de esa chica era peor que el de Ron.

—Vamos a moler esos traseros…

Una estruendosa y molesta carcajada siguió al comentario de Linda; Jenna, al otro extremo de la mesa, se reía sola frente a su plato vacío. Al sentirse observada les devolvió la mirada como si nada y luego se fijó en Hermione. Ella se la sostuvo por un instante, para luego volverse a Ron.

—¿Te quedas?— le preguntó él.

Hermione asintió. —Te veo desde las gradas— dijo, pero al momento vio como un grupo de odiosas niñitas en plena adolescencia –ya completamente identificadas- se acumulaban en la salida mirando es su dirección.

O mejor dicho en la de Ron.

—Mejor te acompaño—. Él sonrió y le tomó de la mano, ajeno a su molestia por la presencia de esas chismosas, descerebradas, alborotadas y… ¡y lo que sea!

Cuando salieron del lugar, escuchó sus tontas risitas detrás. Resopló.

El día estaba perfectamente soleado, pero corría una fría brisa que golpeó de lleno sus rostros. Las gradas ya estaban casi copadas a su máxima capacidad, cubiertas en su mayoría de color escarlata. Habían enormes pancartas resaltando el escudo de Gryffindor y banderines con leones que se movían imperantes por la tela.

La adrenalina rápidamente comenzó a correr a través del cuerpo de Ron. Aspiró el aire y se concentró en el bullicio que emitían los estudiantes. Había echado de menos esa sensación, a pesar de que lo volvían un manojo de nervios.

—¿Te vas a ubicar donde siempre?— le preguntó a Hermione antes de entrar en los vestuarios. Ella lo miró interrogativamente.

—Por si te logro ver desde lo alto.

Hermione sonrió complacida.

—Cerca de las escaleras— susurró. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un corto beso. —Buena suerte, Ron.

—¿Eso es todo?— preguntó decepcionado. Hermione alzó las cejas.

—¿Y qué más quieres?— dijo y se mordió el labio. —Preocúpate de dirigir bien al equipo y de ahí veremos qué pasa— Hermione se ruborizó al preguntarse cómo debió de haber sonado eso.

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja y entró al vestuario a cambiarse. El equipo ya estaba listo y aguardaban ansiosos, repitiendo una y otra vez las tácticas ofensivas y defensivas que habían ensayado durante semanas. El pecho de Ron se infló a más no poder cuando le tocó alentar a los jugadores. Nunca hubiera creído que le tocaría hacerlo.

—Quiero un juego limpio— dijo la profesora Hooch seriamente, haciendo que los capitanes de los respectivos equipos se dieran la mano. Ron sintió como el macizo e impotente Slytherin intentó hacerle papilla los huesos y le devolvió el gesto y la mirada con frialdad.

—¡A jugar!— gritó Hooch y al momento sonó el silbato. El campo estalló en abucheos y Ron dio una fuerte patada en el suelo, elevándose rápidamente en al aire hacia los aros. Vio como el resto de los jugadores salían disparados en todas direcciones.

—Y ahí van volando los leones y las serpientes… atentos a morder en cualquier momento— La voz de Luna se escuchaba totalmente despreocupada por el altavoz. —El buscador de Gryffindor sobrevuela el campo seguido de cerca por el de Slytherin. Los jugadores se pelean la quaffle a metros del aro de los verdes escarlatas. La pelirroja cazadora se salva de milagro de no ser golpeada por una bludger en plena cara.

—¡No dejen que se les escape la quaffle!— bramó el guardián de Slytherin.

—Uh, eso estuvo cerca. Debe estar muy nervioso para gritar así.

Ron le echó un fugaz vistazo al panorama, preocupado porque a Ginny le hubiera llegado un balonazo en la cara. Vio como los jugadores seguían peleándose las bolas al otro extremo de la cancha.

—¡Y Gryffindor abre el marcador!— alabó Luna. —Tal vez el guardián se distrajo por la cabellera de esa chica; es como un Heliopath viajando a la velocidad de un Thestral…

Un estruendoso aplauso explotó en las galerías. Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se unieron a la barra coreando _"¡Weasley, Weasley!" _

—Los Slytherins no pierden el tiempo y ahora la quaffle está en sus manos, desarmando a la defensa de Gryffindor.

Ron tragó saliva.

—¡Weasley, Weasley!

Un bateador de Slytherin le lanzó la bludger justo cuando el cazador apuntó al aro izquierdo. Ron se movió rápidamente para esquivar la primera, que casi le vuela el hombro.

—Y Slytherin marcó su primer tanto— comentó Luna, mientras las celebraciones de las serpientes no se dejaron esperar.

—¡Mierda!— bramó Ron, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de dar otro respiro porque un nuevo ataque se le vino encima. La bludger pasó esta vez rosando su oreja, desparramándole todo el pelo.

—¡Defiendan!

—El guardián de Gryffindor parece tener problemas con la bludger— observó Luna. —Oigan, ¿está permitido lanzarle la bludger al guardián?

—¡Trágate esta, jodido imbécil!— gritó un bateador apuntando la bludger de lleno en su cabeza. Ron giró bruscamente, pero no logró bloquear la quaffle que atravesó libremente el aro central.

—Y Gryffindor comienza a quedarse atrás.

Ron maldijo a pleno pulmón mientras las burlas por parte de los Slytherin aumentaban, al igual que el desconcierto en la barra de Gryffindor.

El partido se iba calentando con cada minuto que pesaba, y tan rápido como se movían los jugadores, se marcaba un nuevo tanto. El juego se trasladaba de un extremo a otro, con cada participante al borde de lo permitido para hacerse con los balones.

Ron cada vez estaba más furioso, más con él mismo que con los canallas de Slytherin, que parecían estar más preocupados por lanzarle la bludger a cualquiera de su equipo que en ganar el partido.

—¡Joder!— gritó cuando le repitieron la misma jugada como por quinta vez.

—Slytherin marca de nuevo.

—¡Más rápido, Weasley!

—La quaffle va pasando mano a mano por todos los leones. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Uh, estuvo cerca. El guardián parece estar más atento ahora… No esperen, Ginny Weasley recupera la quaffle y lanza ¡Gryffindor marca!

—¡Weasley, Weasley!

Los jugadores de Slytherin comenzaron a maldecir e insultar. Se apoderaron de la quaffle bruscamente, casi arrancando a Linda de la escoba, quien también empezó a insultarlos a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Concéntrate en el juego!— le gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas, preparándose para un nuevo ataque. La quaffle viajó a toda velocidad al aro derecho y él por puro instinto atinó a interceptarla.

—¡Así se hace!— escuchó que le gritaban desesperados desde las gradas.

—Ronald Weasley por fin logra bloquear un tiro. Si que más parecía haber sido propiciado por un Snorkack de asta arrugada, pero cuidado, que ahí va de nuevo el Slytherin…

—¡Weasley, Weasley!

Ron lanzó la bola lejos del aro, pero no se sentía más aliviado. Veía como en el otro extremo de la cancha Ginny era perseguida por los grandotes bateadores y como esquivaba la bludger que le lanzaban, y marcó.

—Gryffindor por fin alcanza a Slytherin y la quaffle sigue en las manos de los leones, que se mueven estratégicamente por los aires. Un momento, uno de los bateadores verde escarlata ataca a otro con la bludger y casi lo saca de la escoba.

—¡Condenado imbécil!— gritó el musculoso bateador de Gryffindor. —¡Me las vas a pagar, cabrón!

—¡Igor!— bramó Ron llamándole la atención, pero no alcanzó a decir nada más, por que la bludger casi le vuela la cabeza. Desesperado volvió a su posición y atajó un nuevo tiro.

—Vaya atajada del guardián de los leones— siguió comentando Luna, con voz totalmente calmada en contraste con los gritos y abucheos en las gradas y en el mismo campo de juego.

—¡Dispérsense!— ordenó Ron. —¡Formación de tres!

Sin cuestionamientos, el equipo se ordenó y se lanzó al ataque. Harry permanecía volando muy bajo en el centro de la cancha.

—¿Te crees muy bueno, Weasley?— le preguntó uno de los cazadores de Slytherin dando vueltas a su alrededor. —¿Ya te acostumbraste a creerte el puto héroe y dueño del colegio?

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó la escoba con tanta fuerza que podría haberla quebrado.

—Piérdete— respondió apretando la mandíbula, intentando de concentrarse en los Slytherin que se precipitaban en su dirección.

—Te crees tan hombre y no eres capaz de atajar ni tres tiros seguidos…

—¡Cierra la boca!— gritó bloqueando el ataque y lanzándole la quaffle a la cara. El chico logró esquivarla a penas.

—¡Esto ya es algo personal, Weasley!

—¡Muévete, cabrón!— gritó Igor apareciendo de la nada y le lanzó la bludger a sangre fría. —¡No sabes ni sentarte en la escoba!

—¡Mantente atento en el jodido partido!— le gritó Ron, perdiendo por completo la paciencia.

—El capitán de Gryffindor está muy alterado, pero parece que ya logró solucionar el problema con uno de sus jugadores— observó Luna. —Los cazadores de Slytherin se regodean con la quaffle, pero son interceptados por la pelirroja, pero ay, se la quitan de nuevo. Parece que los bateadores están bajo los efectos de los Wracksputs, porque ni le achuntan a la bludger. Deben de tener la mente borrosa, ese es el efecto que provocan estas misteriosas criaturas en sus víctimas…

—¡Señorita Lovegood! ¡limítese a relatar el partido!— espetó la profesora McGonagall desde lo alto de la torre.

—El partido se torna muy confuso, ya no entiendo quien tiene la quaffle— prosiguió Luna, haciéndose la loca. —Esperen, Gryffindor marca. Ginny Weasley de nuevo se sale con la suya y uh, casi le arrancan la cabeza de un batazo.

—¡Muévete, idiota!— bramó Ginny lanzándose al ataque nuevamente.

—¡Weasley, Weasley!

—¡Cómo amo a esa pelirroja!— se escuchó gritar entre la multitud de gritos y aplausos.

—Gryffindor toma la delantera. Un momento, un cazador de Slytherin parece querer hacerse con la bludger ¿eso está permitido?

Ron se puso a la defensiva y rodeó el aro central y se lanzó a atacar el tiro. Le dio fuertemente con su mano izquierda. Se mordió el labio para no gritar del dolor y al voltearse de nuevo, la bludger se precipitó y lo golpeó en todo el brazo derecho, obligándolo a soltar la escoba.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un grito; Ron colgaba a unos cincuenta metros del suelo. La multitud exclamó un _"Oh" _de asombro y expectación y los Slytherin aprovecharon de marcar otro tanto.

—¡Tramposos de mierda!— gritó el otro cazador de Gryffindor, indignado por que los Slytherin tomaran ventaja del asunto, lanzando una vez más la quaffle a los aros.

—¡Ya basta de insultos!— reprendió la profesora Hooch sobrevolando el juego.

Ron, desesperado, remontó como pudo sobre la escoba.

Estaba furioso, ¡tenían que ganar! Por el equipo, por él mismo, porque todos lo esperaban. Tenía la responsabilidad y tenía que hacerle honor a su título.

—El guardián de Gryffindor en una maniobra nunca antes vista logra recuperar el equilibrio. Tal vez a él también lo atacaron los Wrackspurts, ya que por su invisibilidad son muy difíciles de esquivar…

—¡Señorita Lovegood!

Hermione rodó los ojos por enésima vez, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso a los descabellados comentarios de Luna y se fijó de nuevo en el partido. Su corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que la bludger pasaba cerca de Ron, o cuando éste hacía algún extraño ademán para impedir que los Slytherin marcaran.

—El cazador dispara a unos quince metros del aro y la quaffle va más rápido que un Blibber maravilloso, pero oh, el guardián de Gryffindor parece estar más inspirado que nunca. Buena atajada, Ron.

La multitud aplaudió y abucheó con fervor.

—¡Weasley, Weasley!

Hermione negó con la cabeza sonriendo y se unió a los aplausos. Ron realmente se estaba luciendo.

A medida que más se fijaba en él, comenzó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Lo veía, claro que sí, si ya lo había visto jugar al quidditch en ocasiones anteriores, pero el asunto es que ahora Hermione se sorprendió fijándose muy detenidamente en la manera con la que se movía sobre la escoba, esquivando a una pelota asesina cada dos por tres y a la vez evitando que le marcaran un tanto. Se fijaba en la manera en la que inclinaba la cabeza o como erguía su cuello para ver qué estaban haciendo el resto de los jugadores y cómo su pelo se desparramaba en todas direcciones. Hermione se fijó también en sus brazos y se preguntó qué tanta fuerza podría llegar a ejercer si era capaz de lanzar la quaffle tan lejos mientras se mantenía perfectamente equilibrado. Pensó en lo trabajado y posiblemente bien formado que tenía su cuerpo y se imaginó como sería palpar su pecho sin pudor, quitándole el traje de guardián que tapaba todo, aunque esperen, en ese traje se veía bastante… bien. Y había que agregarle además lo apasionado que se veía gritando instrucciones allá desde lo alto. En verdad se veía… más que bien.

Sintió sus mejillas arder.

—¡Vamos, equipo!— Hermione se despabiló y se encontró a Jenna dando saltitos nerviosos mientras volvía a gritar como loca junto a otro grupo de chicas de sexto. Rodó los ojos. No sabía si era idea suya, pero estaba encontrándose con la rubia en todos lados.

—¡Vamos, Ron!— escuchó ahora gritar desde arriba. —¡Eres un bombón! ¡atájame a mí en vez de a esas bolas!

Hermione abrió los ojos indignada y una extraña sensación le revolvió el estómago.

Estúpidas y descerebradas, pensó. Sienten y luego existen, las muy degeneradas.

—¡Déjame tocar tu escoba! ¡Hazme tuya!

Hermione estuvo dispuesta a lanzarle un maleficio imperdonable a la siguiente chica que dijera algo semejante, si que para suerte de su víctima, Harry Potter se había precipitado velozmente persiguiendo a la snitch a ras del suelo, sacando abucheos de expectación.

—¡Cúbranlo!— se oyó gritar a Ron desde lo alto.

—¡Amo su voz! Míralo, ¡míralo! Es totalmente perfecto. Su cuerpo, su cabello…

Hermione, presa de una ira que pocas veces había experimentado, se volvió para encarar a esa niñata sin respeto, pero lo único que consiguió fue ser casi aplastada por los vítores y saltos de triunfo que explotaron.

—¡Harry Potter atrapó la snicth! Gryffindor gana el partido por doscientos cincuenta puntos sobre ochenta— informó Luna con voz soñadora.

La galería retumbaba con los saltos que daban los estudiantes. Hermione suspiró aliviada y la dicha invadió su pecho. Se sentía muy feliz, feliz por Ron. Esto sin dudas lo ayudaría a confiar más en sí mismo. Bajó rápidamente de las gradas para ir a felicitarlo, pero un prefecto de Hufflepuff la interceptó a medio camino, informándole que había dos chicos de Slytherin provocando desorden en la galería central, así que tuvo que ir primero a llamarles la atención.

Los aplausos estallaron una vez más cuando el equipo de Gryffindor, encabezado por Ron, aterrizó en tierra firme.

Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plantada en la cara. ¡Sí! ¡Habían ganado! ¡Habían jugado increíblemente bien! ¡Y él a la delantera! ¡Todos vieron de lo que podía llegar a ser capaz!

—¡Buen trabajo, Weasley!— alababan un sinfín de estudiantes que se le acercaban y le daban palmaditas en la espalda. Harry le sonrió a lo lejos mientras intentaba escabullirse entre la multitud. Ginny corrió a felicitarlo; lo golpeó en el hombro.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡el tremendo susto que me diste cuando casi te caes de la escoba!

Ron acentuó su sonrisa. —Era para darle más emoción al partido— dijo con suficiencia fingida.

—¡Increíble atajada en el final!

Y si su sonrisa no hubiera sido lo suficientemente grande ya, se hubiera expandido por todo su rostro cuando se escuchó a lo lejos como varios fanáticos comenzaban a entonar _"Weasley es nuestro rey, Weasley es nuestro rey, él siempre…"_

—¡Vaya! ¡Sí que eres un rey!— observó Jenna apareciendo entre el grupo que ya comenzaba a dispersarse. Lo miró de pies a cabeza con aire soñador.

—Un rey que ya tiene reina, por cierto— comentó Ginny mordazmente. La rubia la miró con cara de no entender. —Vamos Ron, definitivamente tenemos que celebrar.

Él asintió muy sonriente, pero preguntándose donde estaba Hermione que no venía. Deseaba ver su reacción.

—¿Celebrar?— repitió una agria voz detrás de ellos. Ron se volteó amenazadoramente al reconocerla.

—¿Vais a celebrar la pobre victoria sobre nosotros, Weasley?— escupió el cazador de Slytherin. —Debería de darte vergüenza, ¡pero claro! Tienes que aprovechar tu minuto de fama…

Ginny tensó la mandíbula, pero intentó de arrastrar a Ron por el brazo, en vano. El pelirrojo miraba encolerizado al chico. ¡Lo tenía harto!

—Ya que ahora no tienes que lamerle los cojones a Potter para que alguien se fije en ti— se mofó.

—¡Ya basta!— exclamó Jenna con voz chillona. El Slytherin ni siquiera la miró.

—¿Se siente muy bien estar en boca de todos?— prosiguió el chico. —Si hasta te conseguiste una novia…

Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello y no atinaba a responderle. Tampoco sabía qué, pero ¡tenía que responderle!

—¿De verdad crees que una chica como ella se fijaría en un tipejo como tú? Si está más que claro que está contigo solo por…— no pudo terminar, porque el puño de Ron prácticamente le voló la mandíbula, rompiéndole la encía. El chico, tras tambalearse se echó a reír, lo que desató aún más la ira del pelirrojo, que se dispuso a golpearlo de nuevo.

—¡Alto!— exclamó una dura, pero pasiva voz, apartando a los estudiantes que se habían reunido a presenciar el alboroto.

—¿Qué significa todo este melodrama?— preguntó Ian mirando al Slytherin y luego a Ron, que casi no cabía en su entendimiento.

Lo que menos esperaba en ese momento era que el prefecto perfecto viniera al rescate.

—Nada. No pasa nada— dijo el cazador limpiándose el hilito de sangre que le corría por el mentón. —Yo solo comento lo que dicen algunos artículos en el diario. Me parecen muy… divertidos.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos. Sabía a qué artículos se refería; había reporteros chismosos que se empecinaban en intentar de averiguar cosas acerca de la vida de Hermione, y también de él y Harry, por supuesto, pero al parecer habían adquirido un especial gusto por ella, pues al ser la única chica involucrada en el _trío de oro, _como los habían bautizado, estaban fervientes de información. Así que semanalmente lanzaban una versión distinta de su penosa vida familiar _muggle, _líos amorosos y tanta cosa que Ron preferiría no pensar.

Tuvo la intención de volver a abalanzarse sobre el chico, pero los fuertes brazos de Ian se lo impidieron.

—Ya basta, Weasley— espetó con incuestionable tranquilidad. —Si no eres capaz de discutir sin ocupar los golpes no es mi problema— le dijo con seriedad. —Ahora es mejor que se vayan antes de que llegue algún profesor.

—¿No los vas a amonestar?— preguntó Jenna, impresionada.

—No.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué gentil eres!— alabó la rubia. Ian la miró con mucha atención un poco ruborizado y le esbozó una tímida sonrisa antes de marcharse. Ginny en cambio la fulminó con la mirada.

Y Ron no se sentía mejor. Así que él quedaba como el malo, estúpido e impulsivo. Pensando en que posiblemente el rubio engreído tenía razón; él no era capaz de hilar alguna respuesta coherente si se trataba de discutir, y si una situación así lo involucraba tenía dos opciones: refugiarse en su orgullo o utilizar los puños, pero ¿de qué orgullo estaba hablando? Seguro que de ese que necesitaba alimentar fervientemente con la aprobación de todos… ¿Y qué pensaría Hermione al respecto? ¿Lo mismo que el prefecto perfecto, tal vez? O por aún ¿lo mismo que el Slytherin…?

—¡Estuviste genial, Ron!— exclamó Hermione llegando a su lado, agitada por la carrera. —¡Maravilloso!— Él la miró azorado y luego miró a Ginny, como pidiendo ayuda. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

Hermione alzó una ceja. —¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó bruscamente, pero no tuvo ni siquiera que esperar respuesta, porque vio la evidencia en el puño cerrado de Ron.

—No me digas que golpeaste a alguien.

A Ron se le coloraron las orejas. Desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

—¿Cómo llegaste ha hacer algo así?— exclamó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

—Le dijo cosas muy feas…— intervino Jenna, un poco asustada. Hermione la miró bruscamente. Ginny rodó los ojos y se obligó a hablarle a la rubia para largarse de ahí.

Hermione suspiró. No era recomendable ponerse a reprocharle y remarcarle las reglas, o lo que estaba bien o estaba mal. Rodó los ojos; ¡ni que fuera su madre!

—Vamos, todos te esperan en la Sala común— le dijo tomándolo de la mano y alentándolo a que se moviera.

—Seguirás molesta.

—Ron, creo que sabes que un prefecto no debería de golpear a otro estudiante— recalcó Hermione con frialdad.

—Claro, tiene que ser un ejemplo a seguir— dijo él rayando en lo sarcástico. Ella no le respondió al notar eso último. —Como tu amiguito rubio ese…— agregó en un murmullo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió el labio para no contestarle.

Cruzaron el retrato de la Dama gorda en silencio, pero al otro lado se encontraron con la improvisada celebración que habían organizado sus compañeros de casa. Las pancartas y banderas escarlata colgaban improvisadamente desde las escaleras.

—¡Ron! ¡por fin llegas!— exclamó Igor, el bateador musculoso. —¿Quieres algo de beber, capitán?— le ofreció haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

Ron sonrió afirmativamente. Le hicieron escoger entre una cerveza de mantequilla y un vaso de whisky de fuego.

—¿Cómo habéis traído todo esto al colegio?— espetó Hermione indignada. —¡Está prohibido consumir alcohol en el colegio!

—Por favor, Hermione— le dijo Igor rogándole con la mirada. —No te preocupes, solo los mayores de edad hemos bebido…— Ella alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

—¡No me digas! ¿acaso tú lo eres?— le preguntó resaltando la negativa de la respuesta. —Lo siento, pero no lo puedo permitir. No el whisky de fuego— El chico hizo una mueca de disgusto y varios de los presentes lo imitaron. Hermione dio media vuelta erguiendo su cuello y se fue a sentar a una de las butacas, no sin antes haberse asegurado de que no haya ni una sola gota de la bebida circulando en la sala. Abrió un grueso libro que encontró en una mesa y se dispuso a leer, pero era lo menos que podía hacer con todas las risas y vítores de celebración que se escuchaban cada diez segundos.

Gruñó. Nunca le había cabido en la cabeza que un simple partido de quiddicth genere tanto escándalo y para colmo, ahora se sumaba una rivalidad poco antes vista ¡ni en los años anteriores! Realmente nadie era capaz de tomar consciencia y recapacitar frente a los hechos pasados, pensaba.

—…su cabello rojo y sus…— Hermione frunció el entrecejo y alzó la vista disimuladamente del libro que nunca leyó. Agudizó el oído, pero no logró captar de nuevo el cuchicheo entre los murmullos entremezclados. Rodeó el lugar con la mirada a ver si divisaba algún otro chico que fuera pelirrojo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, estaba segura de que Ron era el único con esos dotes extraordinarios que varias chicas comenzaban a comentar sin pudor por todo el maldito colegio. Resopló. Rodeó de nuevo el lugar, pero esta vez buscando a Ron. Vio como Harry y Ginny se besaban en una de las butacas más apartadas y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

De repente su memoria viajó al sexto curso, exactamente hasta aquel día en el que precisamente también se celebraba la victoria sobre Slytherin con Ron como estrella de turno y claro, la desagradable escena de él y Lavender devorándose a la vista de todos. Se preguntó cuántas chicas estarían deseando hacer lo mismo, las muy sinvergüenzas.

Por fin divisó la mata de cabello pelirrojo; Ron iba cruzando el retrato de la Dama gorda. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió tras él.

Ron no sabía muy bien porqué, pero quería salir de ahí, porque a pesar de haber estado recibiendo tantos halagos que lo hacían sentir realmente bien e importante, se sentía un poco molesto o hasta angustiado. No lo tenía muy claro, ¡pero es que no se conformaba! a pesar de haberse adecuado y puesto a la altura de las circunstancias; de haber superado las expectativas de todos.

Entonces un par de finas manos le taparon los ojos. Se detuvo sobresaltado, pero rápidamente reconoció a la única dueña de tal gesto. Sonrió.

—Hola— susurró Hermione.

—Hola.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Se rieron.

—Creo que no alcancé a felicitarte— dijo Hermione con simpleza. Ron sonrió de nuevo.

—Creí que estabas molesta— aventuró.

—Y no es que ya lo no lo esté— aclaró ella. Ron la miró afligido.

—Mira, ya sé que soy un bruto…— comenzó, pero Hermione lo silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios. Lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

—No digas eso, Ron. Es solo que… tienes que controlar tus impulsos— se mordió el labio. Ron sonrió.

Doblaron por la siguiente esquina y continuaron caminando sin prisa por los corredores en donde a esa hora no pasaba ni un alma. Rodearon aulas vacías y se adentraron en sectores del castillo que parecían olvidados.

—¿Qué te pareció el partido?— preguntó Ron rompiendo el silencio que los había perseguido durante todo el trayecto.

Ella lo miró de reojo. Si de opinar de quidditch se trataba, Hermione Granger no se consideraba incompetente. Y bueno, ¿qué iba a decir? si la mayor parte del tiempo se había dedicado a mirarlo a él. Se sonrojó al acordarse de eso.

—Creo que fue muy… caótico— respondió al final, mirando las oscuras paredes del pasillo por el que ahora iban.

—¿Caótico?

—La actitud de ambos equipos dejó mucho que desear— Ron abrió la boca para rebatir, pero ella se adelantó. —Eso no puede ser Ron, y menos después de un suceso tan terrible como el del curso pasado.

Ron resopló. —Sí, pero…

—Por eso no y muchas cosas más no debes golpear a nadie— dijo ella con severidad, sin poder controlar su afán por recalcar las cosas.

Ron frunció el entrecejo. Tan solo acordarse del cazador le ardían las orejas.

—Él se lo buscó— se defendió torpemente. —No voy a permitir que digan lo que se les de la gana.

—El problema son las maneras— replicó Hermione con mucha seriedad. —Y es su problema que decidan actuar así, pero no hay porqué seguirles el juego. No es correcto— enfatizó.

Y Ron se sintió por segunda vez en el día como un idiota.

Se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, un poco avergonzado de su proceder. ¿Por qué era tan correcta y justa? ¿Y qué era de él? Respecto a tantas cosas…

Se detuvieron en medio del pasillo y Hermione mostró interés en una vieja armadura oxidada que había a un costado. Se acercó a observarla.

—Estuviste brillante, ya te lo dije— dijo tras unos minutos de silencio. A Ron le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Lo crees?

Hermione suspiró y se volteó para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Debes confiar en ti mismo, hacer las cosas por ti mismo, no por los demás— recitó con igual seriedad y reparó en la intensidad con que la miraba él. Su corazón se aceleró.

—¿Por qué me miras así?— preguntó con un hilo de voz, pero Ron en vez de responderle se acercó, alzó sus manos y tomó su rostro. Ella iba a decir algo más, pero las palabras se quedaron mudas cuando las cálidas manos bajaron por su cuello y lo rodearon con suavidad. Su piel ardió.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando labios de Ron atraparon a los suyos con esa suavidad y extrema lentitud con la que siempre lo hacían, y ya tenía que admitir que eso a veces le comenzaba a desesperar de una extraña manera. Entreabrió los suyos y le siguió el juego. Una y otra y otra vez. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y revolvió su cabello. Oh sí, ese maldito pelo rojo. ¡Le fascinaba!

¿Cómo algo tan simple le atraía tanto? Si hasta el olor de su amortentia olía al cabello de Ron. Aunque ahora podría afirmar que aquel aroma era propio de todo su cuerpo.

—Me gustas— susurró Ron de repente con un tono de voz inexplicable. —Me gustas mucho.

Hermione sintió por un momento que sus piernas flaquearían. Ron la miraba expectante.

—Bésame otra vez— pidió, aunque sonó más como una orden. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda cuando los brazos de Ron la rodearon suavemente por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Se volvieron a besar de igual manera y guiada por no sabía qué, bajó también sus manos y recorrió su cuello y sus hombros, hasta llegar a palpar la forma de sus brazos.

No estaban nada mal, pensó.

—Por cierto, tú también me gustas— dijo cuando cortaron el beso y su voz tembló un poco. Su cara ardía y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil frente al posesivo abrazo que la rodeaba, y eso se sentía tan bien, ¡horriblemente bien! sentir el larguirucho cuerpo de Ron muy cerca del suyo.

Una risita involuntaria se le escapó.

—¿De qué te ríes?— le preguntó él, divertido.

—De nada.

—Hermione, dime— insistió. Ella entornó los ojos.

—De nada— repitió, pero no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo. Ron bufó y avanzó un par de pasos llevándola consigo hasta chocar contra la pared. Hermione se puso algo nerviosa.

—¿Me dirás?

—Eres un tonto— susurró y rosó sus labios con los suyos. Ron se quedó muy quieto, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que comenzaban a aflorar. Se comenzaron a besar de nuevo, pero un fuerte ruido proveniente de alguno de los pasillos contiguos hizo que se separaran de inmediato.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Hermione le hizo un gesto para que se callara y avanzó hasta la siguiente esquina y se asomó.

Nada. Se miraron extrañados.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Qué alguien venga, por favor!— se oyó gritar claramente. Hermione se quedó por un segundo paralizada, segundo que Ron ya había aprovechado para comenzar a correr empuñando su varita en todas direcciones.

—¡¿Dónde estás?— gritó.

—¡Por aquí!

Ron bufó. —¡Eso no nos sirve mucho!

—¡Ron!— exclamó Hermione alcanzándolo a penas y lo detuvo. —Por el otro lado— indicó sacando recién su varita. Él la miró confundido.

—Escucha y luego actúa— dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

Caminaron lo más rápido posible dejando el eco de sus pasos resonando entre los cada vez más oscuros pasillos, pues a donde se dirigían, era un sector del séptimo piso que había quedado completamente clausurado. Se habían retirado las ventanas para que la luz no se colara en lo más mínimo y se había interpuesto un hechizo protector para que nadie se osara en acercar. Si que al parecer alguien lo había retirado o se había desvanecido solo.

—¡Allí están!— exclamó Ron y comenzó a correr hacia las dos figuras que se hallaban al final del pasillo. Eran un chico y una chica. Esta última yacía tirada en el suelo mientras su compañero la miraba con cara de total espanto.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Hermione con la respiración agitada y mirando la escena. Sintió una punzada en el estómago al ver el rostro de la chica, que además pertenecía a Gryffindor —¡¿Alguien los atacó?

El chico negó con la cabeza. Se notaba muy perturbado e ido. Ron lo miró y distinguió en su vestimenta los colores de Slytherin y la rabia corrió por sus venas de una manera descontrolada. Lo agarró por el cuello y lo azotó contra la pared.

Hermione se quedó mirando la escena, sintiendo como un escalofrío comenzaba a subir por su espalda, haciéndola sentir iracunda, nublándole el juicio.

—¡La has atacado!— acusó Ron. —¡Tú la has atacado!

El chico lo miró aterrado y farfulló un débil _"no" _como respuesta.

—¡No mientas!

—¡Es m-mi novia!— articuló al fin el Slytherin.

Ron lo miró incrédulo. ¿Cómo una Gryffindor se enamoraría de un Slytherin?

—¡Ron, déjalo!— exclamó Hermione recuperando su sensatez. Él le hizo caso mecánicamente, pero se le acercó amenazadoramente.

—¡¿Qué estabais haciendo? ¡¿Cómo es qué lograron cruzar hacia este sector?— preguntó, alteradísimo. —¡Sabéis que está prohibido!

—Hay que sacarlos de aquí— dijo Hermione, suponiendo sin equivocación que hacían algo parecido a lo que ella y Ron estaban haciendo antes de.

Cuando el resto del castillo se enteró de que los prefectos habían escoltado a la enfermería a una chica inconsciente y a otro chico con actitud chiflada desde el séptimo piso, los rumores y cuchicheos no tardaron en aparecer, al igual que los intentos de interrogatorios hacia Hermione y Ron, quienes a petición de la Directora se negaron rotundamente a decir algo al respecto y se limitaban a comentar el asunto ni siquiera entre ellos.

A pesar de eso, Hermione había quedado muy perturbada y varias veces se había sorprendido divagando posibles teorías que explicaran lo que al menos sus sentidos habían percibido ese día. Trataba de recordar alguna cosa que se le hubiera escapado, pero todo era demasiado confuso. Incluso estuvo a punto de ir a interrogar al Slytherin, pero se abstuvo debido a que el chico todavía estaba bastante trastornado, algo que aumentaba más su intriga.

Hubiera preferido disponer de su tiempo libre para ahondar en sus teorías y especulaciones, pero los exámenes del fin del trimestre hicieron presencia en su agenda, por lo que tuvo que enfrascarse totalmente en sus estudios y confiar en las palabras que le había dicho la profesora McGonagall, y aguantar las escuetas miradas que le lanzaba Harry, como ahora, por ejemplo.

Hermione pasó la siguiente página de _Pociones, solo para expertos, _consciente de la mirada de su amigo sobre ella. No podía negar el hecho de que quería comentarle el asunto, pero él no le había preguntado nada ni tampoco había dicho algo como para poder sacar el tema.

—La profesora Gray es una odiosa— comentó Ginny sentándose al lado de Harry.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— le preguntó él con interés. La pelirroja lanzó un resoplido antes de contestar.

—¡Pues me ha puesto una S en el ensayo solo porque me he equivocado en poner una fecha!

Ron rodó los ojos. —Al paso que vas, vas a terminar peor que Hermione.

Ella alzó la vista y lo miró enfadada.

—Deberías preocuparte tú también por tus notas— replicó. —Si lo que quieres es entrar a la Academia de aurores, claro—. Ron frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada y ella intentó volver a su lectura, pero el bullicio en el gran comedor antes de la cena era insostenible, y mucho más con el ruido de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer fuertemente sobre los tejados del castillo.

Ginny se echó a reír y le contagió la risa, enfureciendo más a Ron, que empezó a protestar como siempre, pero se quedaron callados cuando una pequeña lechuza hizo acto de presencia volando sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes y aterrizando de sopetón en el recién abastecido plato de Hermione, desparramando la comida por todos lados.

—Oh, cielos— resopló ella comenzando a limpiar el desorden, ignorando al ave que le tendía la pata insistentemente.

—¿No vas a recibir tu correspondencia?— inquirió Ron con suspicacia. Ella miró a la lechuza por primera vez.

—¿Cómo has llegado con este temporal?— le habló con cariño, mientras le quitaba la carta con sumo cuidado. Luego le acarició la cabeza.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco. —Ábrela ya, urgió.

Hermione lo miró ceñuda.

—No puede ser de tus padres, ¿verdad? Ellos siempre te escriben los domingos por la mañana— se defendió Ron y se acercó al ave, que sacudió sus alas y le empapó toda la cara.

—¡Ah! ¡animal del demonio!— se quejó.

—Te equivocaste— musitó Hermione leyendo la carta y haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de Ron. —Son ellos— sonrió.

—¿Y?— preguntó él impaciente. La lechuza le picoteó la nariz. —¡Ay!

—Bueno, la lechuza la compraron recién y querían estrenarla— le informó viéndolo divertida como ésta volvía a picotearlo, pero luego su expresión se puso más seria.

—¡No me digas!

Hermione se mordió el labio. —Y mi papá te invita cordialmente a cenar en navidad.

Ron se quedó mirándola desconcertado. Ginny y Harry miraban la escena expectantes, aunque el-niño-que-vivió sabía fingir su interés.

—¿Hablas en serio?— preguntó Ron tratando de imaginarse la situación.

—Eh, sí— musitó Hermione, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Ginny tenía una sonrisa de oreja plantada en la cara y miraba a su hermano con un aire un tanto burlón.

—Oh, bueno… supongo que no puedo rechazar la invitación— intentó de bromear Ron, al imaginarse de repente al señor Granger mirándolo con total desaprobación.

Y entonces sintió un vacío en el estómago, porque quizás pudo haber aprendido la lección, esa que dicta que las cosas tiene que hacerlas por el mismo y todo eso, pero si se trataba de entablar una conversación con el padre de su novia, el asunto no podía ser tan simple.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias!<p> 


	10. Crepúsculo

:)

* * *

><p>Predominancia: Romance y reflexión; Cena con los Granger, un poco del mundo muggle, entre otras cosas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>—10—<strong>

**Crepúsculo**

**_Del Diccionario de La Real Academia Española (RAE)_**

**Crepúsculo: **3**.**m/ Fase declinante que precede al final de algo.

(…)

Una fuerte nevazón recibió a los estudiantes que arribaron a la estación de trenes King's Cross aquel jueves, ya muy entrada la tarde. Hacía mucho frío y las calles parecían sepultadas bajo una fina capa blanca, que no hacía más que dificultar el silencioso avance de los vehículos.

El bullicio de la ciudad había sido remplazado por el festivo aire navideño. A lo lejos se escuchaban villancicos, las fachadas de las casas estaban adornadas por luces de colores y en la mayoría de las puertas colgaba un muérdago. Y la vivienda donde residía la familia Granger no era la excepción.

Hermione sonrió cuando distinguió la modesta estructura entre la neblina que comenzaba a dificultar la vista. Emocionada, se bajó del automóvil rápidamente y la fría brisa que corría la entumió de pies a cabeza.

—Hermione, hija ¡Cúbrete el cuello por Dios!— exclamó su madre tendiéndole una gruesa bufanda mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo.

La tranquilidad del lugar contrastaba en creces con el exterior.

Sonrió de nuevo cuando vio como un gran árbol de navidad decorado modestamente se levantaba en la sala contigua.

—¿Qué te parece?— le preguntó su madre percatándose de lo que miraba.

—Muy bonito— respondió, de pronto muy emocionada.

Estaba inmensamente feliz por estar ahí, por haber podido regresar a la comodidad de su hogar y estar entre esas reconfortantes paredes color mármol, esas que durante los años anteriores poco había podido apreciar, esas que casi pudo haber olvidado.

Suspiró. No pudo evitar acordarse de que ya hace un año durante esa misma fecha, Harry y ella habían estado deambulando sin rumbo fijo buscando alguna pista que los guiara a una de las misiones más suicidas que han existido. Había estado lejos de su familia y ellos bien pudieron haberse quedado en el anonimato sin saber ni siquiera de su existencia. Había estado lejos de todo, y aunque ella hacía todo lo posible para que aquellos recuerdos no se colaran en su memoria, simplemente a veces no podía evitarlo, sobre todo en momentos tan simbólicos como este.

Su madre la miró con ternura, leyéndole los pensamientos como solo las madres saben hacerlo y la abrazó.

—Sabes que ya todo está bien, Hermione— le susurró con cariño mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aguantó las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos.

—Lo sé.

—Bien— sonrió la mujer mirándola detenidamente. —Ahora date una ducha y después ayúdame con la cena, mientras me cuentas como ha ido todo en la escuela— y la miró sugerentemente, provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sospechó que sería sometida a un interrogatorio en donde el tema principal no serían sus calificaciones.

La mañana del veinticinco de diciembre amaneció particularmente silenciosa. Los pocos rayos de sol que se atrevían a colarse por el espeso manto de nubes no hacían más que engañar a los entusiastas que se atrevieron a asomar sus cabezas fuera de sus casas; se habían desatado improvisadas guerras de nieve y muchos niños, acompañados de sus padres, lucían sus extravagantes juguetes recién salidos sus envoltorios.

Se lo estaban pasando en grande, así que nadie tuvo el tiempo de percatarse del pequeño bulto marrón que sobrevoló los tejados, al menos dos veces durante esa mañana y otras dos durante la tarde.

Hermione cerró la ventana y se quedó mirando como Pig desaparecía en el horizonte.

Una sonrisa involuntaria curvó sus labios, pero se obligó a borrarla recordándose que estaba indignada porque Ronald no le diera un descanso a la pobre lechuza; se habían estado mandando mensajes sin ningún sentido desde el día anterior y estaba segura de que el ave apenas había tenido tiempo de respirar. —Y es culpa de él— pensaba, aunque sabía exactamente que era estúpido, porque ella no hacía nada para evitar responderle.

Se acurrucó en su chaleco y se acomodó en su butaca a leer _Hogwarts: una historia _y rápidamente Crookhanks se echó y enrolló sobre su regazo. Sonrió de nuevo; también había extrañado a su gato.

Ron por otro lado, no podía decir exactamente lo mismo si de haber extrañado ciertas cosas se trataba, pues solo bastaba con mencionar que esa era la primera navidad que Fred estaría ausente y eso lamentablemente, era demasiado terrible de pensar. Fijó su vista en el agrietado techo de su cuarto y pensó en Hermione.

Suspiró. Ella era en la única que lo podía distraer de todas esas cosas que lo atormentaban a diario. Era lo único en lo que valía la pena pensar, no como los partidos de quidditch o su repentina fama. No. Hermione era todo lo que él necesitaba. Cerró sus ojos e invocó su imagen.

El ambiente en La madriguera había estado muy silencioso, pero a ratos se podía sentir la actividad de los miembros de la familia pisos más abajo; Molly ya se encontraba preparando la cena mientras que su esposo se encargaba de preparar un cuarto para hospedar a la señora Andrómeda y a Teddy Lupin, quienes pasarían el resto de las festividades en el lugar.

Ron se movió incómodo sobre su cama y ahora miró a Harry, que estaba en la otra leyendo un ejemplar de _El profeta _muy detenidamente. Fruncía el entrecejo, y a Ron ya le comenzaba a parecer normal que su amigo leyera el diario con tanta ansiedad, sobre todo en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo?— le preguntó más por decir algo que por interés. Harry alzó la vista y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Ahora que Hermione no está presente puedo preguntarte.

El chico se rió con ganas. —No me digas que de verdad no ha leído el periódico desde que hicieron esa apuesta.

Ron se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de resignación —No sé si fue una apuesta exactamente.

Harry se rió de nuevo, pero de repente cambió su expresión. Lo miró muy seriamente, con aire misterioso.

—¿Qué pasa?— inquirió conociendo de sobra esa expresión. Su amigo giró a ver si la puerta estaba abierta como si temiera a que alguien escuchara lo que diría a continuación. Se acomodó los lentes y se inclinó en su dirección.

—Ya han atrapado a uno de los últimos grupos de mortífagos que quedaban— susurró mientras le tendía el periódico. Ron lo cogió dubitativo y leyó rápidamente el encabezado.

—Supongo que eso te deja más tranquilo— comentó mirándolo con suspicacia. —¿Verdad?

Harry no le respondió, pero Ron distinguió como el ansia y la negativa a la respuesta se apoderaba de su amigo. Después de un par de minutos de silencio, éste volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Ron— lo llamó como si estuviera tanteando el terreno. —¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió aquel día en el que tú y Hermione encontraron a esos chicos en…?— comenzó, pero no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta porque algo chocó en seco contra la diminuta ventana de la habitación. Harry se puso de pie de un salto y apuntó con su varita. Ron lo imitó un segundo después.

Soltaron todo el aire que habían contenido cuando distinguieron a la pequeña lechuza marrón esperando impaciente a que le dejaran pasar.

—¿Algo nuevo por parte de Hermione?— inquirió Harry observándolo resignado, pues no pudo terminar de preguntarle eso que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza hace un par de semanas.

Ron, ajeno a todo eso, sonreía como estúpido mientras releía el adorable mensaje que acababa de recibir:

_"Ronald, si vuelves a enviar al pobre de Pigwidgeon, honestamente… nada, ¡Sólo déjalo descansar! Nos vemos._

_ Post data: yo también te quiero… "_

—¿Ron?

—Ah, no, nada. Nada nuevo.

Harry rodó los ojos y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A ningún sitio en particular, pero supongo que necesitan privacidad; tú y los mensajitos de Hermione— se burló y ante la expresión de Ron se echó a reír, si que tuvo que salir arrancando del cuarto cuando el pelirrojo le lanzó una almohada con todas sus fuerzas, la que salió disparada hacia el pasillo.

—¡Oye regresa!— gruñó Ron con las orejas coloradas.

—¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!— exclamó la aterradora voz de su madre apareciendo por el marco de la puerta y sujetando el almohadón que acababa de arrojar. Dio un respingo.

—¡Cómo es que todavía no aprendes a comportarte, por Merlín!— lo reprendió severamente.

—No pasa nada, mamá.

—¡Yo no te eduqué para que anduvieras esparciendo almohadas por toda la casa, jovencito!— prosiguió Molly poniendo los brazos en jarra. —¿Acaso vas a hacer lo mismo mañana cuando visites a Hermione?

Ron palideció, pero luego su cara se puso tan roja como su pelo. Estuvo seguro de haber escuchado como Harry se comenzaba a reír de nuevo. Su madre ahora lo miró tiernamente.

—Ron, cielo, no te preocupes— Se le acercó y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. —Estoy segura de que los padres de Hermione te van a adorar. Ahora bajemos que la cena ya va a estar.

Ron se sentó en la mesa a regañadientes, preparándose para los posibles comentarios que lanzarían sus hermanos al respecto, pues Ginny se había encargado apenas bajaron del tren de informarles a todos acerca de la invitación que le habían hecho los padres de su novia.

¡Merlín! Sonaba tan… extraño.

¿Qué iba a que decir? ¿Cómo iba a actuar? ¿Cómo lo iría a mirar el señor Granger? ¿Le haría preguntas difíciles para comprobar si es digno de estar con su inteligentísima hija?

Se pasó toda la cena especulando toda clase de respuestas para esas y otras preguntas.

Decenas de kilómetros al norte, la familia Granger también terminaba de cenar.

—Mañana por la mañana tengo que salir a hacer un trámite al banco— comentó el señor Granger dirigiéndose a su esposa y bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino. —No sé si alcance a terminar con la lista de pacientes de la semana que viene.

—¿Quieres que la revise o prefieres que te acompañe?

Hermione se llevó su última cucharada de sopa a la boca mientras escuchaba atentamente, esperando el momento preciso para interrumpir.

—Preferiría que las revisaras.

—Estaré en la consulta por si acaso.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de sus padres. Ellos fijaron su vista en ella inmediatamente.

—Mañana… viene Ronald— dijo con voz decidida tratando de parecer lo más casual posible, si que la actuación nunca había sido su fuerte. Inmediatamente sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Sin pensarlo agarró un pedazo de pan solo para mantener ocupadas sus manos; típico gesto suyo para cuando estaba nerviosa, pero ¡No estaba nerviosa! Claro que no.

Su padre tosió sospechosamente e inconscientemente partió el pan.

Bueno sí, estaba un poco nerviosa, ¡Pero solo un poco!

—No te preocupes, no lo hemos olvidado— le respondió su madre mirándola con una sonrisa. Su padre no dijo nada, pero parecía como si estuviera tratando de leerle la mente y ella agradeció que no fuera un mago, pues estaba segura de que si fuera así, sería un experto _Legeremántico._

—Así que el pelirrojo va a venir— dijo al final el hombre volviendo a beber de su copa.

—Se llama Ronald, papá— aclaró ella rápidamente. Lamentó el tono mandón que le salió, pero es que no le gustaba que su padre lo llamara por ese apodo, por muy acertado que fuera.

—Ah sí, sí, claro. Ronald… Weasley ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es como se apellida— aclaró su mujer. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Así que siguen saliendo.

Hermione masticó el trozo de pan mecánicamente. No entendía porqué tanta perspicacia ¡Si lo conocía de hace años! Bueno, lo habían visto desde hace años. No era lo mismo, claro.

—Sí— afirmó y se percató de que su voz ya no poseía la misma firmeza que al principio ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar de… su novio? Bueno, era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya que no contaba la fugaz visita de Ron a mediados de Agosto. Ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

—Siete meses, desde Junio— dijo sacando cálculos rápidamente. Se sorprendió de la cifra. Realmente no lo había pensado así ¿Siete meses ya? Era algo… extraño ¡Y genial!, pero ¡Merlín!, no sabía porqué sus mejillas se empeñaban en arder. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

—Va a venir después de la hora de almuerzo.

—¿Y qué van a hacer en todo ese tiempo hasta la cena?— preguntó de nuevo su padre, escéptico. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Hizo una mueca _"Padres"._

—Por Dios ¿Qué piensas que van a hacer?— habló su madre, muy oportuna como siempre. —¿Qué no te acuerdas cuando nosotros éramos novios y salíamos a pasear y…?— comenzó con añoranza, si que el resto del discurso era otra historia.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco otra vez. _"Madres". _

Con los buenos modales que la caracterizaban, se puso de pie y les deseó las buenas noches, ansiosa por conciliar el sueño y que ya fuera mañana, para tener a Ron a su completa disposición; quería mostrarle y enseñarle tantas cosas, tantas que no estaba segura de si iba a alcanzar en tan pocas horas.

Se durmió con una espléndida sonrisa en su rostro.

El día amaneció igual de nublado que los anteriores, si que a excepción de éstos, ni un solo rayo de sol se atrevió a colarse entre la espesa nubosidad, ni siquiera para cuando el astro rey se encontraba en el cénit, ni menos cuando una hora más tarde, Ronald Weasley hacía su aparición en un silencioso y vacío callejón a las afueras del vecindario de Westminster.

Se subió el cierre de su abrigo hasta el cuello y rodeó el lugar con la mirada. Parecía un verdadero detective encubierto reconociendo el territorio de búsqueda. Metió ambas manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, o al menos eso parecía, porque cada paso que daba lo ponía más nervioso. Prefirió no imaginar como estaría cuando cayera la noche.

Esta vez no tuvo ningún problema en reconocer la casa de Hermione; era la que tenía un pequeño árbol plantado en el antejardín y las rejas eran un poco más bajas que las de las viviendas contiguas. Fácil. Muy fácil. Si que no pudo decir lo mismo cuando se vio parado frente aquella fachada, teniendo que enfrentar algo que Hermione le había dicho que se llamaba _tumbre_. Observó el extraño aparato y apartó su vista hacia una de las ventanas. Estuvo segurísimo de haber visto la enmarañada cabellera de su novia asomarse entre las cortinas, así que esperó confiado a que saliera a recibirlo.

Y en efecto, Hermione no se hizo esperar e hizo su aparición. Estaba espléndida a sus ojos, a pesar de que apenas se veía su cara de tan abrigada que estaba.

—Hola— la saludó sonriendo. —No me perdí esta vez— agregó con suficiencia mientras ella abría la reja y lo invitaba a pasar.

—Ya veo— susurró Hermione con una sonrisa y le dio un corto beso en los labios, aguantándose las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos, pues estaba segura de que su madre los espiaba.

—Buenos tardes señora Granger— saludó Ron a la mujer, de igual manera que la primera vez que había estado en el lugar.

—Buenas tardes, Ronald— sonrió la madre de Hermione. —Es bueno verte por aquí otra vez.

—Muchas gracias— dijo él con tono confiado, pero el leve rubor en sus orejas lo delataba. Miró a su alrededor. Era raro estar ahí de nuevo, como también era raro estar en esa situación que se supone que era de lo más normal del mundo.

—Ven— Hermione lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia la escalera. —Antes de salir quiero… mostrarte algo— dijo y observó como su madre alzaba las cejas. —Solo será por un momento— añadió rápidamente tras recibir la silenciosa advertencia que le llegaba: "_Nada de encerrarse en una habitación a solas, Hermione"_

Se mordió el labio culpable; su mamá no podía imaginarse en todas las circunstancias en las que se había visto involucrada con Ron; solos en el cuarto de él, solos encerrados en un baño, solos deambulando por pasillos apartados y oscuros del castillo, entre muchas otras. Intento no reírse.

Ron la siguió observando todo con mucha curiosidad. Era un lugar bastante acogedor y bonito. Si que todo era demasiado… _muggle. _

Entraron a un cuarto ubicado al final del pasillo; las paredes eran de color marfil y de ellas colgaban repisas repletas de libros. Había un pequeño escritorio con una butaca, una estantería con más libros, pergaminos y plumas. La cama estaba a un costado, frente a la enorme ventana y al otro lado una pequeña mesita de noche.

Ron sonrió y volvió a repasar el lugar en silencio mientras Hermione lo miraba expectante.

—Era de esperar… que hubieran tantos libros— concluyó seriamente.

Ella se rió y observó como él comenzó a estudiar los volúmenes de la estantería. Ninguno se le hacía siquiera familiar y parece que la mayoría eran de autores _muggles_. Continuó con su escrutinio; libros y más libros ¿Cómo podía leer tanto?

Había un único espacio en el mueble libre de textos y distinguió en éste algunos objetos de los que desconocía su uso y unas cuantas fotografías enmarcadas; en todas se encontraba ella, pero en diferentes lugares, con diferentes personas y en diferentes etapas de su vida, incluso algunas en las que estuvo seguro que todavía ni siquiera se conocían. Eso ya hace mucho tiempo, pero aún así darse cuenta de esas cosas que a la vista parecían tan triviales despertaba muchas preguntas.

¿Y…quién era Hermione?

Esa era una pregunta demasiado grande, incluso se atrevía a decir que era algo infinito, porque pensó que simplemente no se podía limitar a una persona a simples descripciones, cualidades, defectos o la historia de su pasado. Todo era un verdadero misterio.

Se preguntó cuantas cosas todavía desconocía de Hermione. Cosas acerca de su vida antes de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico en general, de su familia ¡Tantas cosas! Y ahora él estaba ahí en ese lugar que posiblemente encerraba muchas respuestas, como también muchos secretos.

Invadido por una extraña sensación de emoción se le acercó y la abrazó fuertemente y ella, un poco sorprendida le correspondió inmediatamente.

—Gracias— le susurró sin proponérselo del todo.

—De nada— respondió Hermione un poco extrañada. Y Ron supo entonces, o al menos tuvo la vaga idea, de que para conocer a una persona; conocerla, se necesitaría como mínimo una vida y mucho más.

—Pero, ¿por qué?— preguntó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Eh, por… compartir esto conmigo.

Sí, eso era lo importante para él. Estar ahí en ese momento, porque sabía que no podía vislumbrar el futuro ni mucho menos, pero comenzaba a entender las cosas, o algo así. Al final, por mientras, lo único que sabía era que ella le había otorgado un espacio importante en su vida… ¡A él!

¡Habían compartido tantas cosas!

Hermione se separó del abrazo con sutileza para mirarlo. Se sentía muy emocionada, pues tenía la loca idea —según ella— de que ese era un paso importante.

—Quería que… conocieras, ya sabes, creo que has visto muy poco comparado con lo que yo he visto— explicó un poco nerviosa. —Me refiero a tu mundo, a lo mágico y a lo _muggle— _aclaró.

—No lo digas así— rebatió Ron. —O sea, lo que quiero decir es que… no es mi mundo, es… nuestro mundo— y se le pusieron las orejas coloradas por la ¿cursilería? que había dicho.

Hermione se vio tentada a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, pero recordó donde estaban, o mejor dicho recordó que su madre tenía su séptimo sentido puesto en la habitación. Se mordió el labio e instó a que abandonaron el lugar.

—¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó Ron cuando ya llevaban caminando varios minutos por las veredas cubiertas de nieve.

—Buena pregunta— reflexionó Hermione en voz alta y se sintió tonta; se supone que planificaba cada cosa que hacía.

—Bien, me gusta improvisar— comentó él con tono divertido, sabiendo que a ella no-le-gusta-improvisar. —Si que sabes que yo no sé muchas cosas sobre el mundo _muggle… _

—Pues deberías de haber tomado Estudios muggles— recalcó ella rápidamente.

—Eso jamás— se apuró en decir. —Además para eso estás a mi lado— y se le volvieron a colorar las orejas.

Pensó que tal vez era el día el que lo había puesto un poco más sensible. Ella soltó una risita.

—Bien, vamos por el tren subterráneo.

—¿No nos vamos a aparecer?— preguntó un poco nervioso.

—No. Hoy es el día de… actuar como _muggles— _y se sintió tonta de nuevo por haber dicho eso. —Además tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo— agregó pensando en que era el día probablemente la que la ponía así.

Ron observaba curioso; a pesar de que ya había viajado un par de veces por ese medio, no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciarlo en su totalidad ya que dichas veces se había movilizado bajo extrema seguridad y con muchísimas personas a su alrededor, pero ahora en cambio estaba casi vacío.

Hermione escogió estratégicamente el último vagón del tren para abordar, pues era el que menos tráfico de personas tenía y menos a esas horas del día, así que lo tenían literalmente a su completa disposición.

Ron, a pesar de no entender cómo es que perderían tantos minutos trasladándose de un lugar a otro, se mostró más que encantado cuando ella se mostró muy dispuesta a besarlo prolongadamente entre parada y parada. Lisonjeaba sus labios con extrema lentitud mientras revolvía su pelo y le acariciaba las mejillas.

—En esta estación me bajaba cuando asistía a mi otra escuela— dijo Hermione cortando uno de sus tantos besos y zafándose de su posesivo agarre, pues una pareja de ancianos abordó el compartimiento y no le hacía mucha gracia brindarles un espectáculo romántico en primera fila.

—¿Sí?— preguntó Ron un poco molesto por la interrupción.

—Sí, si que tenía que caminar un par de cuadras.

—¿Has deseado alguna vez volver a ese lugar?

Ella se mordió el labio. —Sí— y desvió la mirada por un segundo.

A Ron saber eso lo entristeció un poco.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque…— dudó. —Porque…

¿De verdad le iba a responder?

—Uuhmmm…

—¿Porque qué?— insistió Ron.

—Porque… digamos que… no me gustaba… vertebesuqueándoteconLavender— confesó rápidamente.

Ron alzó las cejas. —¿Por eso?— dijo impresionado y complacido a la vez.

—Eso— repitió ella un poco avergonzada y se dedicó a inspeccionar el mapa de las estaciones que tenía a un costado.

—Yo pensé que tendría algo que ver con todo el lío de Voldemort o algo así— dijo Ron dejando escapar una enorme sonrisa.

—Ya ves que no— le respondió rápidamente, pensando que todo eso había sido accesible con él a su lado. No así cuando él se peleó con Harry y se marchó; esos fueron los días más lúgubres y nefastos de su vida. Y no exageraba.

No podía imaginarse cómo sería volver a pasar algo similar, pero ¡No tenía por qué pasar algo similar!

Uh, cuidado con eso Hermione…

Ron no supo que decir, pero a cambio le robó un beso con la intención de que entendiera de que eso no fue más que un suceso de su pa-sa-do-os-cu-ro. Ella lo aceptó gustosa, pero lo cortó enseguida un poco nerviosa; quizás era solo paranoia, pero se sentía observada por los ancianos. Se preguntó si se veían muy acaramelados.

Se bajaron dos estaciones más allá y se adentraron en el corazón de Londres _muggle. _No habían muchos transeúntes, pero poco a poco iba aumentando la actividad en las calles, sobre todo en la avenida principal, que era por donde iban caminando, muy tranquilamente.

—Estamos cerca del Ministerio— observó Ron mientras se detenían en un semáforo.

—Sí, pero vamos en la dirección contraria.

—Mejor— comentó con tono despectivo.

No les sería muy apetecible encontrarse con algún grupo de magos y que les reconocieran como los famosos amigos de Harry Potter, porque a pesar de que preferían no atender a todos esos llamados, eso era algo que seguía latente en sus vidas —y quizás por mucho tiempo más— sobre todo cuando arribaron hace un par de días a King's Cross y se encontraron con varios reporteros rezagados, sedientos por arrebatarles un par de palabras y fotografías. Hermione se había mostrado particularmente molesta cuando él sonrió tímidamente ante el flash de una cámara, ¡Es qué no pudo evitarlo! Pero bueno, eso ahora no tenía porqué ser una preocupación, pues estaban ahí, rodeados de _muggles _que no tenían idea de nada y tampoco nunca la tendrían.

Ron apretó su mano a la suya y ella le devolvió el gesto.

—No es que yo conozca demasiado la ciudad— hablaba ella, mientras él la escuchaba con sumo interés. —Pero nunca me gustó salir mucho.

—¿Y cuando lo hacías a qué lugares ibas, por ejemplo?

—Frecuentaba el centro comercial.

—¿El centro comercial?— repitió impresionado. Ella se rió.

—Sí, ahí hay una gran biblioteca— y se rió de nuevo ante la mueca de entendimiento del pelirrojo. —O al menos la había la última vez que fui.

—¿Y hace cuanto que fue eso?

—Desde las vacaciones de cuarto— le respondió tras hacer memoria unos segundos.

—Vamos— propuso. Hermione entornó los ojos.

—¿Bromeas?

—¿No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo acaso?— se defendió, pero era solo que no entendía el deseo de saber muchas más cosas sobre ella, y eso incluía a los lugares que la vieron ir y venir.

Hermione, un poco contrariada, sonrió y sin objetar más lo condujo hacia el lugar. No estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraban, y tras lidiar con puertas giratorias y escaleras mecánicas que no le provocaron ni la menor gracia —pero sí a Hermione— ahí estaba de nuevo Ron, y tenía que admitir que el lugar no era de lo más genial, de hecho era bastante… aburrido. Si había algo que no variaba entre los magos y _muggles _probablemente eran las bibliotecas. ¡Si eran bibliotecas al fin y al cabo!

—¿Buscas algún título en particular?— le preguntó una joven acercándosele amablemente. Ron dio un respingo.

—No… gracias.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa me encuentras en el mesón— la chica le sonrió y se alejó de la misma manera.

Rodeó el lugar con la mirada —¿Dónde diablos estaba Hermione?— Se preguntaba mientras se paseaba entre los pasillos repletos de libros. Ya consideraba que esa no había sido una buena idea.

De pronto, una sección llamó su atención; las portadas de los libros eran demasiado llamativas, todo era demasiado rojo para su gusto. Se detuvo curioso y cogió un volumen al azar.

_—_El arte de besar, de un tal William Cane_—_ Chasqueó la lengua ¿Cómo alguien podría leer semejante barbaridad? Aún así lo abrió —¡Por pura curiosidad!— y leyó el índice de los capítulos. —_¿Qué es un beso?, La importancia del beso, Tipos de besos, ¿Sabes besar?, El rol de la lengua en el beso, Aprende a besar _y la lista seguía.

Cerró el libro indignado ¿Es que cómo alguien leería eso? ¡Si besar era… besar! Nadie necesitaba leerse un manual de instrucciones para aprender, pero un momento ¿Qué tal si él daba besos malos? ¿Hermione se lo haría saber? Merlín, de que cosas se preocupaba. Dejó el libro en el mismo lugar y mecánicamente agarró otro.

—La biblia del beso_— _Bah, más de lo mismo. Cogió otro.

—El sexo en la pareja ¿Une o desune?_— _Entornó los ojos y releyó el título. Sintió que la temperatura en su rostro aumentó levemente. Quiso dejar el libro donde mismo, pero para que iba a andar con cosas, el tema era… interesante, ¡Si era un chico por todos los magos! Lo giró en sus manos y analizó la situación. ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¡Nada! Pues era bueno estar informado sobre esos… temas ¿no? Retuvo el ejemplar y siguió leyendo los títulos.

—Del sexo a la súper-consciencia, La importancia del sexo en la pareja, El placer del sexo, La biblia del sexo: posiciones, La biblia del orgasmo…

¡Merlín, suficiente! Y él que pensaba que sólo existía una sola biblia —esa que parece que los _muggles _santificaban tanto—, pero vamos ¿Cómo escribían sobre esas cosas? Se sintió totalmente acalorado y lo peor era que ¡Quería leer esos condenados libros!

—¿Ron?

Se sobresaltó notoriamente y se percató de que Hermione estaba a su lado y miraba todo con una expresión que prefirió no interpretar. Dejó rápidamente el ejemplar que había estado sosteniendo y se giró para mirarla, pero ahora ella miraba entornando los ojos al libro que acababa de abandonar en el estante. Quiso lanzarle un hechizo o algo para saber qué estaba pensando.

¡Hermione!

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡No! ¡Mejor no saberlo!

Sus orejas no podían estar más rojas. —Estúpidos libros llamativos— pensó y se revolvió el pelo nervioso. Estúpido era él, que cayó en la trampa de esos malditos bibliotecarios. Sí, era culpa de ellos.

—¿Ya nos vamos?— preguntó sin aguantar el silencio que se formó por unos segundos. Hermione pareció salir de un trance y lo miró.

—Eh, sí, vamos.

Salieron del lugar silenciosamente y se alejaron de igual manera del centro comercial. Se adentraron sin darse cuenta en una pequeña plaza, en donde muchos niños se paseaban felices con sus padres y mascotas. Era una escena muy bonita y enternecedora.

Ron fijó su vista en los pinos que se alzaban a los costados del camino de tierra. Parecían más blancos que verdes de toda la nieve que los cubría. Después miró a un vendedor de globos que caminaba al otro extremo de la acera, evitando mirarla a ella. Es que se sentía muy avergonzado. Y obviamente que ella lo había notado, pero no sabía que decir. Se sentía igual. Un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Muchas cosas habían pasado por su cabeza durante el trayecto; pensamientos ridículos, preocupados, inapropiados y curiosos. Sí, bastante curiosos, algo así como que ¿Ron ya estaba pensando en esas cosas…? Se mordió el labio. No, no era eso, aunque bueno, para qué iba a hacerse la loca, a ella también se le había pasado por la cabeza el tema un par de veces, sobre todo cuando se habían encontrado… O sea ¡No! Sintió como la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba a pesar del frío.

Mejor lo veía por otro lado; que Ron se interesara en libros era de verdad muy bueno, pero ¿Esos libros? O sea, no es que tuviera algo de malo ¡Claro qué no! De hecho ella una vez también se acercó a esa clase de secciones en otras bibliotecas ¡Por curiosidad! ¡Sólo por curiosidad! Además que únicamente de los libros se podía obtener información verídica y objetiva, como también en los mismos se explicaba que era absolutamente normal tener curiosidad respecto al tema y además ¡Ella era una chica!... ¡Y él un chico!

Merlín, ¿Cómo llegaba a una conclusión tan estúpida y obvia? ¡Claro que eran un chico y una chica! Se sintió acalorada. No pudo evitar reírse de sí misma.

—¿De qué te ríes?— preguntó Ron notablemente nervioso.

—¡De nada!

—¡Hermione!— protestó enfurruñado.

—De… cosas.

Ron se desesperó un poco ¡De cosas! ¡Excelente! y para colmo se comenzó a reír más fuerte. La miró azorado. Se sentía totalmente ridículo, pero al final terminó cediendo ante esa misma sensación y terminó también riéndose como un idiota.

Cuando ya no tuvieron más aire en los pulmones de tanto reírse, no se les ocurrió nada mejor que comenzar a besarse, o al menos eso intentaron, porque se les escapaban risitas entre beso y beso, entre suspiro y suspiro.

Asunto arreglado parece.

—¿Y de qué cosas te reías?— preguntó Ron ya un poco más confiado. Pasó su brazo por sus hombros en un impulso por abrigarla, ya que comenzaba a hacer mucho frío. Una clara evidencia era que cuando hablaban sus alientos dejaban una notoria huella blanca en el aire. Hermione se rió por lo bajo y se acurrucó complacida en su abrazo. Reanudaron la marcha.

—¿No te lo imaginas?— le respondió.

—Bueno, tengo mis teorías.

—¿Y cómo cuales, por ejemplo?

—Pues eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar tú misma.

Se rieron de nuevo. Les gustaba hablar así; era su propio juego, con sus propias e inexplicables reglas, de las que ambos tenían pleno conocimiento y respeto, porque aunque fuera algo de lo que no se daban ni cuenta, las reglas eran algo clave en todo eso. Regían un sinfín de códigos sensoriales, para-verbales o como queráis llamarlos. Códigos que se habían ido construyendo año tras año y que ahora estaban más que listos para la acción. ¿Qué mejor? ¡No podía ser mejor!

Era entretenido, era único. Era demasiadas cosas juntas que era mejor no perder el tiempo enumerándolas, porque si no, nos perderíamos de aquel momento tan desigual a los anteriores, pero que encerraba la misma llama que los caracterizaba, que los hacía cada día más parte del otro, adentrándose poco a poco en las profundidades de sí mismos.

Es que definitivamente no podía ser mejor. ¡Era inmejorable! ¿Qué cosa podía salir mal? ¡Pues nada!

Ron tragó saliva.

Quizás todavía había algo que sí podía salir mal. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, el que se expandió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, sus manos un poco sudorosas y su corazón se aceleró. Los nervios lo atacaron sin piedad; porque la noche ya había caído y su estómago inevitablemente gruñó, pues no había comido nada desde el mediodía, pero no tenía porqué preocuparse, ya que ya era la hora de… cenar.

Y ahí estaba el desgraciado —según él— de Ron.

Se acomodó en la silla lo más silenciosamente que pudo y evitó mirar por un momento al señor Granger, que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, justo frente a él.

Se acababan de sentar a la mesa, tras una no muy breve conversación antecedida por un suave apretón de manos —que por su nerviosismo estuvo seguro de que el hombre puso más presión de lo que ameritaba, pero desde ya aclaramos que no fue así— y cordiales palabras de bienvenida en las que Ron recordó darle saludos de parte de su madre y de su familia en general, y otras cosas de las que en verdad ya no se acordaba, pero tampoco quería hacerlo, pues tenía que tener su mente puesta en ese momento, ya que al parecer había sobrevivido a la primera fase y ahora tenía que hacerlo en la segunda, la más difícil de todas sin dudas.

Finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo, pues sabía que si no lo hacía, definitivamente le restaría puntos —sabios consejos de Ginny—, pero al hacerlo se puso mucho más nervioso, porque en ese segundo en el que se atrevió a fijar su vista en el hombre, se encontró con esos ojos almendrados y castaños —idénticos a los de Hermione— fijos sobre él.

Merlín, nunca lo habían observado con tanta perspicacia en su vida, o al menos no que él se hubiera dado cuenta, casi sentía la fuerza de su mirada traspasándole el cerebro e intentando de leer sus pensamientos. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Lo estaría analizando silenciosamente?

Notó como los escrutadores ojos ahora se trasladaban al sitio en donde se encontraba Hermione —a su lado, cosa que no lo ponía más tranquilo— y pensó que probablemente ahora evaluaba que tan bien se veían juntos, algo así como una visión general de la situación.

—¿Bebes?— el señor Granger lo sacó de sus especulaciones. Sostenía una larga botella que contenía una sustancia rojo oscuro y lo miraba expectante, esperando su respuesta. Ron no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que es lo que le estaba ofreciendo, pero se acordó de las solemnes palabras de Percy.

_"No debes rechazar lo que te ofrezcan, Ronald, sino quedarás como un mal agradecido. Se caballero y afírmate de los pocos modales que nuestra madre logró inmiscuirte "_

—Sí, por favor— y se sintió aliviado por la mueca de satisfacción que se asomó tras el bigote del hombre.

—Este vino es importado desde Chile— comentó mientras terminaba de servirle en su copa. —Para mí son los chilenos los que exportan uno de los mejores vinos.

Ron no supo qué responder. ¿Tenía que decirle algo respecto al tema?, pero ¿cómo iba a hacer eso? Si recién se enteraba de que eso se llamaba vino. Entonces se acordó de los sabios consejos de George.

_"Pues si no sabes que decir o responder, invéntate algo, que de seguro que caerán, o en el peor de los casos considerarán que tienes un buen sentido del humor" _

Descartó esa idea inmediatamente.

Se hizo un breve silencio —en el que se vio desesperado por no haber sido capaz de seguirle el tema— que fue interrumpido por la llegada de la madre de Hermione desde la cocina. Traía una humeante bandeja con algo que informó que se llamaba _pollo al romero. _

—¿Te gusta el pollo, Ronald?— le preguntó la señora Granger mientras comenzaba a repartir las presas.

—Sí, mucho— respondió un poco aliviado por la pregunta, pero se percató de que estaba entregando respuestas muy cortas. Eso era malo, pensó, acordándose de nuevo de su hermanita.

—De hecho, en mi casa tenemos un corral. Como vivimos en una zona rural, mi madre se ha preocupado de…— dudó. Esa era sin dudas una frase demasiado larga. —Criar animales— terminó angustiado.

—¡Oh, qué bonito!— exclamó la mujer. —A mí siempre me han gustado los animales ¿qué otros más aparte de gallinas crían?

Ron se quedó pensativo. Eran solo gallinas, pero él lo había dicho en plural ¡Merlín! Eso podía costarle caro, muy caro y con la posible agudeza mental que seguramente tenían los padres de Hermione se darían cuenta inmediatamente de su error, porque a alguien debió de haber salido tan inteligente.

—Conejos, y una vez tuvimos una vaca…— respondió haciendo alusión a unos recuerdos de su temprana infancia.

Miró su plato de comida y casi se lanza a zampárselo todo, pero no lo hizo tras recordar las palabras que Charlie le había escrito desde Rumania.

_"No es por nada, Ron, pero yo creo que es mejor que esperes a que el dueño de casa empiece a engullir, después tú" _

Y eso hizo, mientras esperaba que una nueva ola de preguntas cayeran sobre él.

Hermione escuchaba muy atenta la conversación, y casi se le sale una risita cuando Ron habló de las ranas del estanque y del _ghoul _del ático por la cara de espanto que puso su madre, tras explicarle en qué consistía esa criatura.

—¿Y qué hicieron durante el día?— inquirió el señor Granger tras un minuto de silencio en el que devoraron parte de la cena.

—Fuimos al centro comercial— respondió rápidamente Hermione.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te pareció, Ronald? ¿Habías ido a alguno alguna vez?

Ron casi se atraganta por haber tragado demasiado rápido un pedazo de pollo, urgido por no hacerle esperar por la respuesta.

—No. Nunca había ido a uno— respondió apenas. —Si que el callejón Diagon creo que podría considerarse como eso— reflexionó.

—De seguro que viste la biblioteca— comentó la señora Granger con entusiasmo y Ron pensó que Hermione había heredado de ella su instinto traga-libros.

—Sí, la vi— le respondió un poco nervioso. Miró fugazmente al padre de Hermione y se percató de que él ya tenía la copa de vino vacía y que él no había bebido ni una sola gota. Sin pensarlo la tomó y le dio un sorbo.

No sabía si definir el sabor como muy asqueroso, o solo asqueroso. A su pesar continuó bebiendo, mientras que su paladar se acostumbraba al sabor. Ya no era tan malo.

—¿Y te gusta leer?

Ron se sintió incómodo con la pregunta. —No leo mucho— respondió, y estuvo seguro de que Hermione deseó abrir la boca y objetar de que sinceramente, él no leía nada más que lo necesario para hacer sus deberes. Sonrió para sus adentros.

—¿Y cómo que cosas lees cuando lo haces?

No supo que decir. Ni siquiera se sabía el nombre de un libro —que no sea de la escuela, claro— y casi se atraganta de nuevo cuando se acordó de los títulos de esos libros que tanto lo habían incomodado ese mismo día ¡cómo no olvidarlos! Estuvo seguro de que sus orejas se ruborizaron a más no poder porque ambos adultos lo miraron con mucha curiosidad y Hermione negó con la cabeza por lo bajo, mordiéndose el labio para no reír. Seguramente se había acordado de lo mismo. Nuevamente lo atacó esa maldita vergüenza.

¿Qué pensaría de él el señor Granger si se enteraba? ¡Merlín! Como mínimo que era un perturbado mental, un pervertido que lo único que quería era propasarse con su hija. ¡Por todos los magos! Ron nunca habían pensado todo ese tipo de cosas respecto a él… El nerviosismo que había ido desapareciendo con el transcurso de la hora lo atacó de lleno nuevamente.

Entonces su madre llegó al rescate.

_"Ronald, de lo único de lo que te tienes que preocupar es de ser tú mismo y no fingir algo que no eres. Los padres de Hermione se darán cuenta tarde o temprano, tal como hicimos tu padre y yo, de que eres el chico para ella…"_

Así que Ron decidió sincerarse al respecto y contarles de que realmente a él no le venían mucho esas cosas y para su gran sorpresa, el padre de Hermione reaccionó muy gratamente, comentando de que era muy bueno que su hija tuviera a alguien que la desconectara de su afán por sus estudios, porque hasta él mismo reconocía de que Hermione había estado realmente obsesionada durante un periodo de tiempo con lo referente a la escuela.

Así que no fue tan terrible después de todo. No le habían hecho preguntas difíciles ni ninguna de las cosas que su insegura y retorcida mente se había imaginado. Y eso era bueno ¡muy bueno! Entonces ¿podía decir que había pasado la prueba? ¿O a lo mejor los padres de Hermione ahora estaban comentando acerca del horrible fracaso que él podía llegar a ser? ¿del mal partido que era para su hija? ¡Merlín! ¿Y si era eso?

No, no podía ser eso, y menos cuando recibió —la noche antes de año nuevo— una de las tantas cartas de Hermione contándole acerca de que había escuchado clandestinamente una conversación de sus padres, en donde las frases como "_un buen chico"_ o "_me agrada" _se habían hecho presentes.

Esa tarde, cada uno por su lado y sin ponerse de acuerdo en lo más mínimo, ambos hicieron una pausa en su ajetreada vida familiar y se fijaron en el curioso paisaje que se les regalaba; el espeso manto de nubes que los había acompañado durante toda la semana se había disuelto en el cielo de manera muy particular, dejando entre ver los últimos rayos del sol del año que desde mañana, quedaría en el olvido.

Esos serían los últimos vestigios de luz del año más oscuro que había enfrentado la comunidad mágica; un año que había visto estallar la guerra, llevándose consigo almas inocentes a cambio de tristeza y desesperanza, pero eso paulatinamente quedaría atrás, sí, y Hermione estaba segura de ello, ¿cómo no estarlo mientras contemplaba como el sol se ocultaba y revelaba el oscuro firmamento?

Era un espectáculo digno de contemplar y analizar, pero ella estaba demasiado feliz por todo como para relacionarlo íntimamente con su propia vida —como solía hacer con esta clase de cosas— y entender que después del día viene la noche, y de la noche viene día. Que tras el crepúsculo se encierra una de las mejores y peores lecciones de la vida. Que ese paisaje posiblemente algo le gritaba.

Suspiró.

Ron se dispuso a atender el llamado de su madre para poner la mesa y alistarse a celebrar el nuevo año, pero no se movió sin antes de echar una última ojeada por la ventana.

Sonrió aliviado. El sol ya se escondía y ya todo estaba bien. Sí, estaba bien. Tenía que admitir que se había estado preocupando demasiado por posibles obstáculos que podrían aparecer e impedir que sus anhelos tomen fuerza en su vida, o impedir que su familia, sus amigos y su relación con Hermione —esta última con una especial importancia— despegaran, pero en ese momento comprendió al menos, que esos obstáculos no podían ser más importantes que todas las cosas que ya habían superado.

Ni si quiera pensó en que el mayor riesgo al que de verdad debía temerle seguía latente muy cerca de él, al asecho, exactamente en su interior.

* * *

><p>¡GRACIAS!<p> 


	11. Entre líneas

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia :)

* * *

><p>Inicio del segundo trimestre. Romance, reflexión y misterio.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera parte<strong>

**—11—**

**Entre líneas**

Hogwarts le dio una cálida bienvenida a los alumnos cuando retornaron al castillo la primera semana de Enero. El gran comedor había sido decorado arduamente, haciendo referencia a la ya pasada navidad y al nuevo año que acababa de llegar. La directora al parecer había puesto mucha dedicación al respecto; se había encargado personalmente de hechizar el techo del salón haciéndolo parecer una enorme exhibición pirotécnica, y también se aseguró de que el banquete a servir esa noche fuera uno de los más exquisitos que la escuela haya visto en muchísimo tiempo, sembrando la interrogante de porqué tanto énfasis en el asunto. Pregunta que la mujer se dispuso a responder enseguida, con un discurso acerca de lo importante que era para la comunidad mágica el año que acababa de comenzar y que había que conservar los buenos tratos con los pares y mantenerse unidos, pues las heridas de la guerra tardarían mucho en cicatrizar y cualquier cosa por muy pequeña que fuese podía inmiscuirse y causar estragos. También habló de lo mucho que le preocupaba la situación actual del colegio, refiriéndose mayoritariamente a la actitud que tenían varios estudiantes para con los Slytherins y viceversa.

Hermione asintió en silencio y se unió al aplauso que estalló mecánicamente cuando la mujer terminó de hablar y, a pesar de que no podía estar más de acuerdo con las palabras proferidas, había algo que la hacía sentir intranquila, algo que exactamente la había invadido a penas puso un pie dentro del castillo. Era como si algo hubiera cambiado sutilmente durante las vacaciones, pero ¿Qué era? Ni ella misma podía explicarlo, y eso la hacía sentirse bastante estúpida, porque sencillamente no había nada razonable para sentirse tan descolocada.

Observó a su alrededor y vio como todos ya comían entusiasmados los exquisitos manjares preparados para la ocasión. Alzó la vista y se fijó en como los últimos vestigios del techo encantado desaparecían entre destellos rojos y verdes y una que otra chispa azul. Frunció el entrecejo ¿Eso realmente era lo que parecía? Observó muy atenta de nuevo a su alrededor, buscando algo que no sabía; todo estaba igual y no tenía porque no estarlo.

—¿Me estás escuchando?— Ginny la sacó de su escrutinio haciéndole señales con la mano.

—No, lo siento.

Su amiga la miró indignada, pero luego su expresión se ablandó y una enorme sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Que no adivinas— dijo con suficiencia.

—No, no adivino ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha sido el mejor regalo de navidad que he recibido en mucho tiempo— y sus ojos brillaron.

—No sé qué tanto te jactas, todavía nada es seguro— comentó Ron con tono despectivo mientras se apoderaba de un gigantesco trozo de carne.

—Eso lo dices porque estás celoso— espetó la pelirroja molesta.

—¿Me pueden decir de qué están hablando?— les preguntó impaciente. No tenía humor para eso.

—Pues que Ginebra recibió una carta de las Arpías de Holyhead— comenzó a explicar él con voz seca. —Están interesados en ella como cazadora para el equipo y le han ofrecido…

—¡Oye! ¡Eres un estúpido!— lo interrumpió Ginny. —¿Quién te dio el permiso para contarlo?

—Yo no necesito tu permiso para nada— le respondió Ron con simpleza.

—No sé que te crees, lo mismo hiciste con Harry…

Hermione miró al aludido y se fijó en que no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a la discusión que sostenían los Weasley, sino que se dedicaba a mirar meticulosamente el lugar, de la misma manera en la que ella lo había hecho. Rápidamente distinguió en la mirada de su amigo esa chispa de ansiedad tan característica para cuando algo lo inquietaba.

Frunció el entrecejo, ¿Harry sentía y pensaba lo mismo que ella? Inconscientemente volvió a rodear el lugar con la mirada, pero todo seguía tal cual. Se sintió ansiosa. Continuó con su escrutinio; el ambiente en sí era agradable; los estudiantes hablaban animadamente mientras terminaban el postre. De vez en cuando se escuchaban exageradas carcajadas y una que otra palabrota. Todo estaba tranquilo, no había nada fuera de lo común y se preguntó que qué cosa podía estarlo. Definitivamente no podía dejarse por esa clase de cosas, ¿Qué cosas? ¡No había nada!

Entonces, cuando ya se había decidido a terminar su postre, algo llamó su atención, o mejor dicho alguien; las puertas del gran comedor se entreabrieron, revelando a una esbelta y delgaducha figura, que no podía pertenecer a nadie más que no fuera la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras. La mujer avanzó rápidamente por el costado del salón, pasando inadvertida por la mayoría de los presentes.

La siguió con la mirada hasta la mesa de los profesores, en donde se dirigió de pleno a McGonagall, quien la escuchó muy atenta y seriamente, y estuvo segura de que su rostro se deformó un poco a medida que el mensaje que ella no podía escuchar era comunicado. Luego, la directora asintió en silencio y la profesora Gray se sentó en su respectivo puesto, con mirada inexpresiva.

Miles de preguntas cruzaron por su mente en ese segundo, pero ninguna llegaba a buen puerto, pues no era motivo de nada que un profesor estuviera fuera del salón durante la cena, aunque sí lo podría ser para ésta, porque se supone que era especial por la apertura del trimestre y, por ende todos deberían de haber estado en el lugar.

¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Durante lo que restó de la cena, sin quererlo estuvo atenta a dos las mujeres, pero estas no volvieron a entablar conversación y de hecho, parecía como si lo intentaran evitar a toda costa. Un poco contrariada regresó la vista a su plato y se percató de que ya no tenía hambre. Alzó la vista y encontró a los verdes ojos de Harry clavados sobre los suyos.

Se le revolvió el estómago; conocía esa mirada demasiado bien como para ignorarla, pero la ignoró. Todas esas cosas no eran más que especulaciones baratas.

—No has comido tu postre— observó Ron mirando el pedazo de tarta.

—Se me quitó el hambre— confesó anonadada.

—Uh, bueno, eso es terrible…

—Cómetelo si quieres— le dijo captando su intención y le tendió el plato. Ron lo aceptó gustoso.

Cuando la cena se dio por concluida, los estudiantes se retiraron en masa a sus respectivas salas comunes y no pudo evitar no echarle una última ojeada a la mesa de los profesores, pero no alcanzó a ver nada más que las cabezas de estudiantes en fila. Evitó mirar a Harry a toda costa y salieron del lugar con una rapidez inusual.

La sensación térmica comparada con la del salón era friísima y los corredores estaban particularmente silenciosos. Las sombras de las armaduras y estatuas contrastaban extrañamente con la densa oscuridad que invadía los rincones, dándoles un aire tenebroso. Ante esa primera impresión se acurrucó en el brazo de Ron y él la apretó a su cuerpo, encantado por el gesto.

A él le gustaba sentirse con aire protector, si que tenía que arruinarlo.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo?— le susurró con aire divertido.

—Sí, claro— ironizó Hermione y se soltó del agarre. Se adelantó a la fila para quedar frente al retrato de la Dama gorda y dirigirse al alumnado.

—Ya sabéis que nadie puede salir de la torre después de las nueve— dijo elevando su tono de voz para que todos la escucharan. —La Directora fue muy clara respecto a las normas a seguir durante el trimestre, y recuerden que no se deben acercar al sector oeste del piso— se quedó en silencio esperando por si alguien deseaba preguntar algo y prosiguió. —La nueva contraseña a operar durante estas dos semanas es _moco de troll. _

Varios estudiantes soltaron risitas al oír la nueva clave y luego uno a uno fueron pasando. Hermione se quedó —como siempre— al final para cerciorarse de que nadie se quedara rezagado o que intentara burlar las normas.

Se asomó por la escalera para intentar ver algo, pero solo distinguió la silueta de la estatua de Lachlan el Larguirucho entre las sombras. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—Hermione.

Dio un respingo y se giró bruscamente.

—Harry— suspiró. —¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué tan sobresaltada? ¿Algo te preocupa?

Ella lo miró con suspicacia. —Yo pregunté primero.

Su amigo la miró entre enfadado y resignado. Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. El frío aire comenzó a acariciar sus rostros.

—Lo sentiste— soltó Harry finalmente, casi en un susurro. Ella lo miró y trató de parecer indiferente.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Harry hizo una mueca. —No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Pero lo sentiste— volvió a afirmar el chico, cada vez más ansioso.

—Harry— lo llamó con voz grave.

—Y también viste a la profesora Gray entrar al salón— agregó él rápidamente.

Ella rodó los ojos. —¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿Acaso…?

—Hermione, no sé que es, pero sé que tú también lo sentiste. Te vi.

—Mira…— comenzó ignorándolo. —Creo que no deberías de comenzar a especular solo porque una profesora llega tarde a cenar.

—No es eso.

—¿Qué es entonces?

—No lo sé— repitió Harry. Se veía bastante abatido.

—Harry, ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que es, entonces ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que existe? No hay ninguna razón factible— argumentó. —No lo hagas.

—¿Lo dices por ti?

Se mordió el labio. —No empieces.

Su amigo se quedó mirándola y ella se sintió culpable. Sabía que se había enfadado, como también sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero también sabía que no era recomendable alimentar ideas locas salidas de la imaginación expectante por encontrar algo nuevo en lo que inmiscuir sus mentes, y mucho más si estas ideas se afirmaban netamente en una sensación transcurrida en un segundo. No había que darle forma a asuntos que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Era absurdo. Era buscar líos en donde no los había.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero ella se precipitó a hacerlo primero.

—Lo siento, pero creo que todo esto se debe a que estás acostumbrado a tener algo en lo que tener tu atención puesta.

El rostro del chico se desfiguró y ella se sintió peor, tal vez había caído demasiado bajo con mencionarle de esa manera que después de estar siete años de su vida al pendiente de acertijos o cosas por el estilo, había quedado algo acomplejado, pero creía firmemente que era la única manera de hacerle entender que debía dejar de hacerse ideas antes de que alguna se le salga de las manos, aunque tenía que admitir que su amigo tenía un gran instinto respecto a esa clase de cosas y que muchas veces había acertado, en otras también se había equivocado. Solo bastaba acordarse de la muerte de Sirius.

Se reprendió por haber pensado eso último y como si Harry hubiese leído todos esos pensamientos se marchó bruscamente, dejándola ahí parada en medio del pasillo y una nueva ola de culpabilidad la atacó, pero sinceramente no podía hacer nada. Harry tenía que tranquilizarse de alguna manera.

Echó un último vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo, se acomodó la bufanda y entró rápidamente a la torre.

Se sorprendió de la poca cantidad de personas que habían en el lugar, pues recién eran las diez. Seguramente el cansancio por el viaje y el frío habían mandado a los estudiantes tan temprano a la cama. Fijó su mirada en una de las ventanas y a través de la cortina pudo ver como una intensa nevazón descargaba su furia en el exterior. Una imagen que se contrastaba notoriamente con la leña ardiendo lentamente en la chimenea. Se sintió reconfortada y se fue a sentar en su butaca favorita a leer un poco antes de irse a dormir.

Cuando recién había avanzado un par de páginas, unas grandes manos le cubrieron los ojos y luego sintió el peso del cuerpo de Ron presionar el respaldo del sillón. Sonrió y se quitó las manos con suavidad, entrelazó sus dedos a los de él y en un acto impulsivo los besó. Ron hizo lo mismo sobre su cabeza. Un segundo después ya estaba sentado a su lado mientras que ella siguió leyendo en silencio como si nada, suprimiendo como sea las sonrisas que intentaban escapársele.

Él la observó en silencio hasta que notó que había terminado de leer el capítulo y para evitar que siguiera leyendo le preguntó:

—¿Por qué Harry estaba tan enfadado?

Ella despegó la vista del libro y la fijó en las llamas. Supuso que Harry no le había mencionado nada todavía. Típico, pensó.

—Porque le dije algo— le respondió intentando de evadir el tema. Lo único que faltaba era que Ron se viera preocupado por no se qué, aunque eso era mucho menos probable. Se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo.

—¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué?

—Algo así como…— dudó. —Que está acostumbrado a andar preocupándose e indagando en cosas, ya sabes, pero como ahora todo eso se ha acabado…— murmuró un poco avergonzada. Tal vez sí se le había pasado la mano, sinceramente no sabía.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry y ella no habían tenido mucho contacto si de comparar su relación a los años anteriores se trataba.

Ron alzó las cejas. —Le dijiste que se estaba inventando cosas.

—¡No!— aclaró rápidamente.

—Pero se dio a entender, supongo— reflexionó Ron.

—¿Es malo que se lo haya dicho?— preguntó preocupada. Él la miró un poco impresionado.

—¿En serio me lo estás preguntando?

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

—Nada, pero me estás preguntando si algo estuvo mal o no.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su lectura. Una mano de Ron atrapó la suya. Suspiró.

—No te enojes— le pidió jugando con sus dedos, arrancándole un nuevo suspiro.

—No me enojo— musitó.

—Entonces ¿Por qué vuelves a hacer como si leyeras?

Ella alzó la vista nuevamente. —¿Qué tiene que ver eso?— inquirió.

—Que siempre que te enfadas desvías la vista y te pones a leer— le respondió con simpleza. Hermione sonrió, se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se le acercó para darle un corto beso.

—Ya ves que no estoy enojada— susurró a una milimétrica distancia de sus labios y antes de poder alejarse del todo, los brazos de Ron ya la habían atrapado apegándola a su pecho. Sonrió y se quedó ahí, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—¿Sabes? Me acordé de repente de cuando hablábamos de todas estas cosas— comentó Ron después de unos minutos de silencio en el que acarició su pelo.

—¿Qué cosas?

—De Harry— resumió. Ella entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—¿Y tú extrañas eso?— inquirió alzando su rostro para verlo.

—Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada y volvió a recargarse sobre su pecho, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su pausada respiración.

—Al principio era entretenido— continuó Ron. —Me refiero a… todo el lío de la piedra filosofal y todo eso. Eran como las aventuras que soñé desde niño.

Hermione levantó la vista de nuevo, entre desconcertada y complacida. Estaba segura de que nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, o decir algo semejante.

—Y bueno, después con los años me fui dando cuenta de que la cosa no era un simple cuento, sino que era algo real y muy feo, muy feo.

—Uno nunca se da cuenta de las cosas de inmediato— dijo Hermione subestimando el significado de la frase, ignorando que alguna vez le cobraría la palabra.

—Yo creo que eso es lo que las hace más interesantes.

—Yo creo que…— suspiró. —Nada.

—¿Nada?

—La verdad es que me gustaría saberlas de inmediato— confesó un poco apesadumbrada.

—Pero Hermione— susurró él. —¡Eso le quitaría toda la emoción a las cosas!

Asintió en silencio y desvió su mirada de nuevo a la chimenea. Desde donde estaban podían sentir el calor de las llamas acariciándolos a través del aire.

—Imagínate— volvió a decir Ron después de unos segundos en silencio. —¿Qué hubieras pensado si hubieras sabido de inmediato que terminaríamos así?

Giró su rostro y lo miró entre divertida y perspicaz.

—En realidad no sé que hubiera pensado exactamente— dijo mordiéndose el labio. —Pero creo que no hubiera sido algo muy bueno, después de todo, eras muy grosero conmigo.

Ron soltó una risita. —Tú tampoco fuiste muy amable que digamos— gruñó falsamente. Ahora ella soltó una risita.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio y Hermione por un segundo distinguió el reflejo de las llamas en esos azules ojos, algo que le provocó un extraño, pero agradable cosquilleo en el vientre. Sin pensarlo dos veces se le acercó, lo besó y se alejó igual de rápido. Después, como si nada, acomodó el libro en su regazo y volvió a intentar de leer.

—¿Por qué siempre haces eso?— le preguntó Ron contrariado.

—¿Hacer qué?— se mordió el labio.

Él no le respondió, cosa que la obligó a mirarlo de nuevo y el cosquilleo en su estómago reapareció; era ese efecto visual de las llamas en sus ojos. Se mordió el labio de nuevo y dejó el libro a un lado. El cosquilleo se acentuó.

—¿Hacer esto?— preguntó y puso su mano en su mentón para besarlo de la misma manera. Se separó y notó que había cerrado los ojos.

—Sí, eso…— susurró él abriendo los ojos decepcionado. Ella sonrió complacida. Alzó su mano y pasó su dedo índice por sus labios con delicadeza, palpando la suavidad de la textura, aceptando la invitación del momento.

Se miraron expectantes, sintiendo únicamente el crepitar de la leña en el fuego.

Hermione se acercó de nuevo y lo besó con suavidad, como si estuviera tanteando terreno, temerosa. Se sintió muy nerviosa de repente, como si fuera o estuviera haciendo algo indebido. Estiró sutilmente su cuello por sobre el respaldo del sillón para fijarse en si es que todavía había alguien en el lugar y parece que no había nadie. La verdad es que no alcanzó a ver bien, porque la frente de Ron chocó contra la suya.

—No hay nadie.

La voz de Ron retumbó en sus oídos, confirmando lo que quería y también lo que presentía; era como si de pronto todo se hubiera vuelto más oscuro, el aire más denso, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus miradas ansiosas. Miradas que se encontraban, que se deseaban.

Y el cosquilleo que sentía terminaría de fundirle el estómago.

—Eso es bueno.

Lo dijo con un hilo de voz y se humedeció los labios inconscientemente.

—Sí.

—¿Qué esperas?

Fue lo único que atinó a decir y se sintió como una tonta, pero antes de que su cerebro lograra formular alguna otra frase que la arrancara de ese momento tan extraño, su cuerpo ya se había adelantado sin si quiera haber tenido que ordenárselo porque sus labios ya se capturaban de nuevo, una y otra vez, sin pausas, sin respiros. Eran besos templados y suaves, templados y suaves, desesperados y hambrientos.

Se separaron de nuevo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Exploraron la mirada del otro, buscando respuestas, se hablaron sin decir nada; sentidos que se comunicaban, palabras que se derretían sin ser pronunciadas. Una sensaciónque les inspiró temor, seguridad. La verdad es que no lo sabían, pero lo que querían saber.

—Ven.

Hermione envolvió la nuca de Ron entre sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella con vehemencia, robándole más y más de esos besos. Se olvidó de donde estaba y también de que el primer examen del trimestre es en dos semanas y que tenía que estudiar, pero qué importaba. Merlín, no importaba nada. Solo quería más de esos besos.

Ahogó un suspiro. La boca de Ron se movía con pericia sobre la suya. Los labios de Ron la quemaban. La lengua de Ron reptaba con habilidad buscando a la suya y se volvería loca si no la encontraba, así que le hizo la tarea más fácil y se la cedió sin objeciones. Que haga lo que quiera. Lo abrazó por la espalda y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndole notar que estaba levemente recostada sobre el brazo del sillón con el cuerpo de Ron muy cerca del suyo. En ese punto una vocecilla le susurro al oído que lo alejara, que eso era peligroso, pero ella, insensata, hizo todo lo contrario porque Merlón eso le gustaba y qué importaba, pero aún así no sabía si estaba bien o estaba mal; si estaba bien el hecho de que le gustara tanto o si estaba mal el hecho de qe las manos de Ron se habían perdido hacía rato entre tanta tela que comenzaba a sentir que sobraba. Se preguntó vagamente donde estaban las malditas —las manos— porque las quería en algún sitio que en realidad todavía no sabía si existía —porque honestamente, apenas era consciente de la realidad entre todos esos besos—, pero no se tuvo que preocupar más por eso porque las manos de Ron reaparecieron; iban viajando por su cintura, activando su piel a pesar de toda la ropa que la curbía, abrazándola con una firmeza tan delicada que hacía que se le retorciera el estómago en una sacudida demasiado inferna, que hasta sus mejillas ardieron. Tuvo que abandonar el beso solo para soltar mil suspiros.

Y no sabía si estaba mal o estaba bien.

Y se preguntó tantas cosas, hasta si era Hermione Granger y si en verdad estaba besando a Ronald Weasley y Dios, de esa maldita manera. Se preguntó tantas cosas, cosas que quedaron en el olvido entre saliva y lenguas.

Más saliva. Más leguas, porque eran cosas que no tenía porqué preguntarse, porque todo estaba bien. Más que bien, perfecto.

Eso. Ellos eran un equilibrio perfecto. Un ánodo y un cátodo conectados, reactante más producto sin ser alterados, un límite divergente bien calculado y que no puede estar mal, porque los besos y los abrazos siempre han estado bien dados. Las caricias eran justas y las palabras sobraban.

Entonces no podía estar mal, pero ya de tanto pensarlo se había sembrado la duda, porque de tanto pensarlo quiere decir que efectivamente algo pasaba, que algo les faltaba. Y eso es algo que lo sabían, que lo presentían mejor dicho. Y algo es algo al fin y al cabo. Y entonces su enredo perfecto ya no lo puede serlo tanto porque hay un espacio sin llenar o quizás, algo estaba demás.

Eso. Eso sonaba mucho mejor; porque es mejor que algo sobre a que algo falte, pero Hermione en realidad preferiría no pensar en cosas que no podría comprobar con un libro, porque es mucha la diferencia y el riesgo de error aumentaba en creces, así que prefería no decir nada, así como también no dijo nada cuando Harry la miró con esa mirada que conocía a la perfección, con esa mirada que la ha aterrado desde que puso un pie en el castillo, pero ahora no tenía porqué aterrarla y tampoco hacerle caso porque se suponía que lo peor ya había pasado.

Se suponía…

Así que por eso se convencía de que no tenía miedo, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba equivocada porque tenía miedo y no sabía de qupe y eso era lo peor, pero como ya era casi habitual, decidió ignorar todas esas sensaciones y temores. No tenía porqué prestarles atención.

Y al sentenciar eso lograba estar tranquila y acurrucarse entre los brazos de Ron, porque son sus abrazos, sus palabras y sus besos la muestra de que es algo verdadero y que no está mal.

Eran sus momentos demasiado perfectos.

Demasiado imperfectos.

Sí, ya no podían evitar pensar pensar eso último, porque algo es algo al fin y al cabo. Lo sabían pero no decían nada, pero es que tampoco sabrían muy bien qué es lo que tenían que decir. Y es así como comenzaron a subestimar a la temible incógnita que se comenzaba a colar silenciosamente en sus silencios fortuitos.

Eso era algo que sospechaban, pero aún así no decían nada, no decían nada sabiendo que eso era más malo que bueno, así como también sospechaban que no era necesario que escarbaran mucho para descubrir que el equilibrio es débil, que bastaba solo un segundo para activar el reloj imaginario que contaba en su contra, amenazando con llegar a cero y corromper lo que por ley no se debía corromper, pero lamentablemente las leyes se alteraban y cambiaban, van y vienen, vienen y van, ocultas entre maravillosos torbellinos de emociones que aseguraban que, efectivamente, todo estaba bien. Más que bien. Perfecto.

Y nada tenía porqué cambiar su perfecta realidad. Nada podía conseguir echar abajo tan perfecta armonía, porque se supone que eso es lo que ellos formaban, porque caminaban de la mano y se susurraban cosas sin sentido al oído. Se reían y se besaban. Se saludaban y se besaban. Se despiden y se besaban, con mirada tardía. Se buscaban y se encontraban. Se pertenecían y eso era demasiado fácil, y por si ya no fuera poco comienzabn a sospechar que las cosas buenas no deberían ser tan fáciles, pero como ya era su costumbre durante esos días —y los que siguen y siguen— ignoraron olímpicamente dichas sensaciones e impresiones. Y es que no estaban dispuestos a alterar su magnífico orden cuando aprecía que había llegado a su máximo esplendor.

Y eso era malo.

Hermione pasó a la página cuatrocientos setenta y ocho del antiguo volumen de Transformaciones, al que llevaba pegada exactamente hace tres horas y cuarenta y tres minutos. Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente la página buscando la información que necesitaba y la encontró casi de inmediato, pues ya estaba más que entrenada y acostumbrada en la lectura rápida.

—Hermione.

Se sobresaltó bruscamente y gotas de tinta saltaron sobre la redacción de cincuenta centímetros. Bufó y alzó la vista, enfadada.

—Oh, lo siento. No era mi intención…— Ian se veía realmente espantado.

—No importa— lo interrumpió con voz seca. Se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y ablandó su expresión.

—De verdad lo siento Hermione, parece que estabas muy concentrada.

—Bueno, sí— sonrió.

—Sé lo que significa eso.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Hermione aprovechó de juntar sus plumas y pergaminos. No le gustaba sentirse con la obligación de hablar.

—¿Y para que me buscabas?— preguntó.

El chico se movió incómodo y ella lo notó. No dijo nada.

—La directora nos manda a llamar— informó el rubio después de otro breve minuto de silencio.

—Ah, eso. Vamos— suspiró un poco más aliviada.

Salieron del lugar y caminaron rápidamente por los corredores. El castillo estaba muy silencioso, algo que desde que inició el trimestre ya era casi habitual. Era como si las paredes absorbieran cada vibración en el aire, y a medida que ascendían, también parecía que se apoderaban de cualquier rastro de alegría. Sintió una leve presión en el pecho al terminar de subir la escalera, llegando a la séptima planta, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación.

—Vaya— resopló Ian mientras retomaban el camino hacia el despacho de la Directora. —No suelo venir a menudo por aquí, pero el ambiente es realmente… extraño— comentó mirando hacia ambos lados.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Abrió la boca para decir algo que desviara el tema, pero no fue necesario.

—¡Hermione!— gritó una chillona voz detrás de ellos. Se voltearon rápidamente.

—Hermione— jadeó Jenna al llegar a su lado. La miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó confundida.

—¡La profesora McGonagall te manda a llamar!— le informó la rubia.

Hermione hizo una mueca de impaciencia. —Gracias, pero Ian ya me avisó.

Jenna abrió los ojos como platos y pareció que se fijó por primera vez en el chico, quien estaba visiblemente incómodo y ruborizado. La chica moderó su postura, miró a otro lado y con un asentimiento de cabeza se marchó precipitadamente.

—Vamos— alentó Ian caminando más rápido que Ron. Lo siguió como pudo.

La gárgola que marcaba la entrada al despacho de la directora justo se había abierto para cuando llegaron, por lo que se ahorraron la espera y la contraseña. Subieron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol. Detrás de la puerta se escuchaba como se mantenía una ardua conversación.

—Permiso— dijo Ian mientras entraban. Se hizo silencio de inmediato y los retratos de los antiguos directores los miraron con curiosidad.

—Esos son buenos modales— comentó Phineas Nigellus. —Aprende, muchacho, aprende.

Hermione miró extrañada al retrato y luego se fijó en las personas que ahí estaban. Los reconoció al instante; eran todos los prefectos de séptimo año y un chico de Slytherin que no recordaba haber visto antes. Tenía postura arrogante y miraba con sorna a Ron, a quien Nigellus no paraba de recalcarle sus malos modales.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó mecánicamente analizando al pelirrojo de pies a cabeza.

Ron se cruzó de brazos y la miró despectivamente y luego de la misma manera al rubio, que estaba a su lado.

—Bueno, ya que la señorita Granger y el señor Harvey han llegado, creo que podemos iniciar la conversación.

—¿Conversación?— intervino una chica de Hufflepuff con indignación. —Esto está más que claro. El hecho de que un prefecto…

—Señorita Bulock— dijo la Directora con severidad y la chica resopló. —Entiendo que esté molesta y agradezco que haya tenido la paciencia de haber intervenido antes de que el conflicto haya pasado a mayores, pero…

—Disculpe profesora— intervino Hermione, impaciente. No entendía nada. —¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

La mujer se puso de pie. —Creo que no podemos aclarar todavía lo que ha pasado— dijo muy seriamente mirando al chico de Slytherin y a Ron alternativamente. —Me parece que tenemos que dejar las versiones subjetivas para otro momento— entrelazó sus dedos. —Señor Cage, le queda estrictamente prohibido jugar al quidditch, a lo menos durante los dos siguientes partidos. Puede retirarse.

El Slytherin endureció su rostro, pero no dijo nada. Pasó al lado de Hermione murmurando cosas que ella prefirió no entender y cuando el chico desapareció, la mujer continuó.

—En cuanto a usted señor Weasley… su actitud deja mucho que desear.

—Gryffindor tenía que ser— escupió Nigellus.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, buscando alguna respuesta, pero él la esquivó. Ella hizo una mueca. No era difícil atar cabos, solo que se había olvidado completamente de que esa mañana se disputaba el tercer partido de quidditch de la temprada; Ravenclaw versus Slytherin y Ron había estado muy atento al respecto, pero ¿Acaso había atacado a ese chico por la aparente victoria de las serpientes? No le cabía en la cabeza. Ron no podía ser tan insensato. Tenía que haber algo más.

—Después de haber solucionado medianamente el conflicto entre el señor Weasley y el señor Cage, quisiera pedirles a vosotros atención especial en otro asunto.

Los chicos asintieron en silencio, expectantes. Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto.

La mujer los miró atentamente y comenzó a caminar por detrás del escritorio, como buscando las palabras indicadas para transmitirles el mensaje sin tener que hablar demasiado.

—Como prefectos en su último curso— comenzó. —Ustedes son los más conscientes de los sucesos que han pasado durante el último año. Ustedes saben la importancia que recae en cumplir las normas, y todo lo que depende de éstas— hizo una pausa. —Y cómo buenos estudiantes que son, se han dado cuenta de la variación que han tenido algunas, u otras nuevas que se han implementado con el fin de asegurar un funcionamiento correcto del colegio.

Muchos se movieron impacientes. La verdad es que no entendían el meollo del asunto. A Hermione el corazón se le aceleró, y no sabía porqué, pero estaba nerviosa.

—Las rondas por el colegio después de las nueve es algo que siempre ha sido puntual en todas las plantas del castillo, sin excepción, y además todos sabéis que cada equipo de estudiantes se turnan para hacer de esta actividad más dinámica.

Los estudiantes asintieron con sus cabezas.

—Esta norma seguirá siendo exactamente la misma, salvo por un par de modificaciones que he estado considerando hace algún tiempo— hizo una nueva pausa para aclararse la garganta, y Hermione recién reparó en lo demacrado que se le veía el rostro, como si hubiera envejecido varios años en pocos días. —Los prefectos de los cursos inferiores se encargaran netamente de los pisos uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis— explicó. Los chicos alzaron las cejas extrañados.

—¿Quiere decir que todos nosotros tendremos que encargarnos del último piso?— preguntó la otra prefecta de Ravenclaw.

—Así es señorita Tisdale.

—No entiendo— intervino Ian. —¿Y por qué es que nos lo informa de esta manera? Me refiero a que… los demás prefectos deberían de estar aquí ¿no?

—Entiendo su inquietud señor Harvey, pero me temo que ese será trabajo de usted y de la señorita Granger.

Ian asintió en silencio y miró a Hermione, quien le devolvió la mirada con igual extrañeza. Inconscientemente miró a Ron; tenía el entrecejo profundamente fruncido y miraba sus zapatos.

—Y por cierto— dijo la Directora antes de que todos se dispusieron a abandonar el despacho. —Como cada cosa que tratamos, les exijo ser discretos, y mucho más con esto, que es un tema delicado— dijo con severidad y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándoles que ya podían irse. Antes de dar media vuelta, Hermione estuvo segura de que la mujer miró con aire suspicaz a Ron.

—¿Qué significa que tenemos que ser mucho más discretos?— escuchó que comentaban un par de chicos cuando ya habían salido del lugar.

—¿Qué no tenemos que contárselo a nadie?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba como sonaba eso. Aguardó a que Ron apareciera, mientras que el resto de los prefectos desaparecían detrás de las esquinas. Miró a su alrededor. El silencio lúgubre volvía a apoderarse del lugar. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Una leve y helada brisa acarició sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Nos juntamos mañana por la mañana a organizar el nuevo orden en las rondas?

Abrió los ojos.

—Sí, creo que estaría bien— Ian sonrió con amabilidad y en el momento que le devolvió la sonrisa, Ron salía bruscamente del lugar. El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco al verlos, y luego movió con brusquedad la cabeza, como si tratara de espantar algo.

Los tres se quedaron parados por un momento hasta que Hermione comenzó a caminar. Ambos la siguieron. Ron le agarró la mano con brusquedad y se sintió incómoda. Menos mal que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba cerca, por lo que se separaron prontamente.

—Bien, te veo mañana, Hermione— se despidió Ian con la intención de decir algo más, pero se arrepintió al último momento.

—Sí.

Ron chasqueó la lengua. —_Te veo mañana, Hermione— _repitió en su mente. —_Hermione, Hermione— _Joder. Odiaba el maldito tonito con el que decía su nombre. —_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione._

—Ron.

Sacudió la cabeza por segunda vez. —¿Qué?

Ella se sintió un poco aliviada; no parecía enfadado ni nada.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente?

Ron frunció el entrecejo. —No lo sé— respondió con sinceridad. Hermione lo miró con incredulidad.

—No me mires así, Hermione. Te lo digo en serio.

—Ron…

Él la miró con intensidad, se acercó y le dio beso.

—Entremos ¿Quieres?— y sin esperar respuesta la arrastró dentro de la sala.

Hermione se sentó en la butaca más apartada para terminar de redactar el ensayo que tenía que entregar la próxima semana y miraba de vez en cuando hacia el otro extremo del salón, en donde Harry y Ron disputaban una partida de ajedrez. Tenía que esperar un poco más para que el pelirrojo le contara o le dijera algo al respecto, y si no era así, definitivamente no sabría que haría. Nada debía de inmiscuirse en su planificada y perfecta rutina. No.

—¿Crees que me acepten?

Ginny se sentó frente a ella y se cruzó de piernas. Sostenía una revista de deportes.

—Espero que sí, eres una excelente cazadora.

Ginny le sonrió agradecida. —Gracias.

—Si que me pregunto a cuántas chicas han de llamar para lo mismo.

—A varias, supongo— le respondió con sinceridad. La pelirroja la miró abatida. —¿Y cuando son las pruebas?— le preguntó intentando de arreglar el asunto.

—No son todas en un mismo día— le respondió su amiga recuperando su sonrisa. —Comenzaré a entrenar a diario si es necesario.

—Claro, pero no tienes que descuidar tus estudios.

Ginny le sonrió de nuevo. —No te preocupes.

—Si que creo que deberías de repetírselo a mi hermanito más a menudo— agregó la pelirroja tras una breve pausa. Hermione sonrió y le echó una ojeada a Ron. Suspiró.

—Ginny— dijo con gravedad. —Creo que… ningún chico desea tener a una madre por novia— y se mordió el labio. Su amiga la miró fijamente y ella se sintió muy avergonzada.

Se echaron a reír.

—Cierto, muy cierto— comentó Ginny todavía riéndose por lo bajo. —Pero yo creo que tienes que lograr el equilibrio, no tienes que ser tan extremista— y rodó los ojos.

—¿Crees que soy extremista?

La pelirroja puso cara pensativa y luego se inclinó hacia ella con aire misterioso.

—Depende— le respondió con seriedad. Hermione entornó los ojos.

¿Depende?

Se acomodó en el sillón y cogió un libro al azar que había en la mesita de al lado. Lo comenzó a hojear con despreocupación. Pasaba las páginas de la misma manera en la que sus pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, como si estuviera buscando algo, pero no sabía qué. Alzó la vista y miró de nuevo a Ron, que seguía detrás del tablero de ajedrez con expresión muy concentrada, pero como cada vez que pasaba cuando uno buscaba al otro; él alzó su mirada también y la miró.

El contacto visual duró solo un par de segundos porque Harry hizo su movimiento y Ron volvió su atención de nuevo al juego. Hermione desvió la mirada un poco abatida, pues había sentido como si algo se hubiera movido en ese momento, en aquel sitio al que las personas son incapaces de llegar simplemente porque no se puede ver o tocar, pero sí sentir. Un sitio que custodia y vigila el camino que recorren sus miradas para encontrarse y sus palabras para escucharse, mas no sus labios para besarse. Eso es otra cosa, eso es algo diferente.

Y lo sabían, pero no decían nada.

Hermione cruzó el retrato de la Dama gorda y la oscuridad del lugar se la hubiera tragado de no ser por las antorchas que iluminaban los corredores contiguos. Observó las llamas latir durante un momento, esperando que su piel expuesta se acostumbrara al particular frío del lugar.

Tenía la necesidad de caminar. De alejarse de ahí y eso hizo aprovechándose de su cargo de prefecta en jefe, pues eran los únicos estudiantes que podían deambular por el castillo pasada las once. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y no las quería ahí.

Vaho blanco salió de su boca cuando la abrió para espirar con fuerza. Sus pasos se perdieron en el mar oscuro y silencioso por el que parecía navegar.

—_Lumus_— murmuró sacando su varita, porque la oscuridad del lugar ya no le permitía ver demasiado. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado y sus músculos se tensaron. La adrenalina comenzó a fluir por sus venas, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío nacía en su espina dorsal, estremeciéndola ligeramente.

Una sensación de ahogó se apoderó de ella, y un poco desesperada movió la varita para alumbrar los costados, buscando algún vestigio de luz, pero solo se encontró con que las ventanas que ahí habían estaban completamente cubiertas. Cerró los ojos para tomar aire; era denso y la sensación de ahogó se incrementó.

Sabía que no debía de estar ahí, que estaba prohibido, pero guiada en la búsqueda de no se qué, continuo caminando hasta llegar a una esquina. Se detuvo y estiró la mano para palpar algo imposible de tocar. Movió sus dedos en el aire a la luz de su varita.

—Buenas noches.

Su corazón saltó y todo el nerviosismo que había acumulado explotó en su pecho. Abrió la mano inconscientemente y soltó su varita. El haz de luz en el suelo develó un par de viejas botas, mientras unos ojos grises la miraban sin un ápice de nada.

—Tome— la profesora Gray se agachó para coger su varita y se la tendió con esos sus dedos. Hermione estaba casi en shock.

—G-Gracias— dijo con un hilo de voz. De pronto se sintió muy mareada.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—S-sí— mintió, y tuvo la necesidad de afirmarse de algo. Estiró su mano para apoyarse sobre la pared, pero la mujer fue más rápida que ella y la agarró del brazo.

—No toque la pared— le susurró acercando su rostro al de ella y la instó a que se moviera. La siguió mecánicamente, abusando de la poca movilidad que tenían sus piernas.

—¿Segura que se siente bien?

—Sí.

—Perfecto— escupió la profesora cuando la dejó frente al retrato de la Dama gorda. La observó durante unos minutos con mirada inexpresiva y Hermione se preguntó si le estaba leyendo la mente. Tras un par de minutos, la mujer le hizo ademanes con la mano, indicándole que entrara a la torre. Hermione obedeció. Se sentía fatal, su cabeza le daba vueltas y antes de caer derrumbada en la butaca más cercana, un último pensamiento desterrado de su subconsciente le gritó que después de todo, Harry podría tener razón.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias!<p> 


	12. Ecos

Hola, estimados lectores. Por fin pude terminar el capítulo después de haberlo escrito unas cinco veces. Creo que con este me termino de meter bajo las patas de los caballos y, ay de mí. ¿Les comenté que la tercera parte del fic -la cual comenzó el capítulo anterior- es la más extraña? Supongo que hay que echarle leña al fuego y ver que pasa. En fin, si queréis podéis insultarme y todo eso.

Agradezco infinitamente a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer esta cosa ^^

* * *

><p>—<strong>12—<strong>

**Ecos**

_**Del Diccionario de la Real Academia Española (RAE)**_

_**Eco: 3.m **_Cosa que está notablemente influida por un antecedente o procede de él.

* * *

><p><em>Caminaba. Iba rápido, muy rápido, pero dudaba si avanzaba. La verdad es que no podía saberlo, pues todo estaba absolutamente oscuro y también extremadamente frío, tiritaba de pies a cabeza y con cada segundo que pasaba, un sentimiento de angustia se iba apoderando tortuosamente de su pecho, apretándole la garganta, ahogándola. <em>

_Entonces, pensamientos horribles se agolparon en su mente; demasiados para retener uno solo, pero todos juntos fortificaban a la más terrible de las emociones, esparciéndose lentamente por todo su cuerpo…_

Como si una chispa estallara en su cerebro, Hermione retornó del mundo de los sueños. Sin abrir los ojos se percató de donde estaba. Su cuello estaba doblado y le dolía horrores, y claramente no tenía puesto su pijama. Y como si otra chispa estallara, recordó la espantosa sensación de aquel sueño —más bien pesadilla— del que recién había despertado.

Se estremeció, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un sueño parecido, exactamente desde… —No_— _pensó mentalmente. No quería ni acordarse de eso, así que abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó al ver que Harry estaba del otro lado del sofá, mirándola de manera inquisidora.

—¿Qué haces acá?— le preguntó incorporándose de un salto, si que fue un grave error, pues el mundo se puso de cabeza por unos segundos, obligándola a cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

—Yo creo que la pregunta es que haces tú acá— comentó él con tono muy serio, sentándose a su lado. —¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente.

—No lo pareces. ¿Dormiste aquí?

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró con desconcierto. —¿Ya es de día?— farfulló.

—Sí.

Suspiró y se mordió el labio. Sentía la mirada de Harry clavada sobre su rostro.

—Harry— lo llamó después de unos minutos de silencio. —Creo que… creo que podrías tener razón.

Él asintió en silencio, inmutable.

—¿Qué te pasó que te quedaste dormida aquí?— le preguntó.

—Yo… uumm… salí a dar una vuelta al castillo, como a las once.

Harry alzó las cejas. —¿Y por qué saldrías a esas horas?— parecía incrédulo.

—Eh...

—Bueno, eso no importa— la interrumpió él al percatarse de su incomodidad y del rubor que se asomaba en sus mejillas. —¿Qué pasó?

—Nada en realidad, solo me comencé a sentir muy mal… a medida que me acercaba al…

—Sector oeste del castillo— terció Harry más expectante que nunca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Hermione…

—No me lo preguntes, no lo sé— se apuró a contestarle, sabiendo de antemano que le preguntaría porqué es que se había estado resguardando con tanto recelo esa sección del piso.

—¿McGonagall no te lo ha dicho?

—No— suspiró. —Solo nos… — dudó. —Nos encargó a los prefectos de séptimo vigilar constantemente los pasillos cercanos— dijo al final con tono de resignación. A Harry parece que le brillaron los ojos.

—Harry— lo llamó temerosa. —Por favor que no se te ocurra hacer nada, al menos no todavía, esto es demasiado ilógico— pidió. El chico hizo una mueca.

—¿No todavía?

—Ni se te ocurra ir a meterte donde no debes— le dijo con severidad, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con la esperanza de que alguna vez en su vida le hiciera caso. Harry pareció sonreírle al momento que se ponía de pie y se iba a encontrar con Ginny, quien entraba a la sala dando brincos.

—Bien, tú eres la prefecta en jefe— le murmuró en un tono que no supo interpretar. —Pero también tienes que saber que no somos los únicos que hemos… presentido algo extraño por aquí— y avanzó rápido hacia su novia.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y lo vio darle un tierno beso a la pelirroja.

—Hace muchísimo frío…— escuchó que comentaba Ginny antes de que se perdieran detrás del retrato.

Se quedó pensativa y sus ojos vagaron por el lugar, pero sin prestarle atención a nada. La sensación estremecedora que había desencadenado aquel sueño volvió a invadirla y se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar las imágenes que amenazaban con regresar.

Pensó en las palabras de Harry ¿A qué se refería exactamente con que ellos no eran los únicos que habían sentido algo extraño? Hizo una mueca. No le gustaba como sonaba, ¿y qué era tan extraño en realidad? No entendía, y sentía que tampoco quería entenderlo, ni si quiera pensarlo, pero ¿quién más habría presentido semejante cosa?

Su mente de inmediato apuntó a Ron. Sí, de seguro que él había notado algo.

Lo buscó con la mirada a sabiendas de que no lo encontraría, entonces sus ojos se posaron automáticamente en la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos.

Se mordió el labio. Tal vez todavía estaba durmiendo, aprovechando que era domingo. Lo pensó tres veces antes de escabullirse escaleras arriba, porque quería… bueno, sinceramente no sabía lo que quería, pero la escusa era preguntarle no sabía qué cosa. Lo único que sabía en realidad era que le había quedado un gusto amargo después de su fugaz encuentro en el salón antes de que decidiera salir insensatamente fuera del castillo la noche anterior, porque él había estado extraño, como distante; seguramente avergonzado por aquel incidente de lo que ella todavía no sabía ningún detalle.

Maldición, todo era muy raro, y aquel pensamiento la regresó una vez más a ese horrible sueño.

Giró el pomo de la puerta con cuidado y echó una rápida ojeada al interior del cuarto, por si alguien que no fuera Ron se encontrara en el lugar. Al parecer no había nadie, así que se coló en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Sonrió involuntariamente cuando comprobó que efectivamente Ron seguía durmiendo; estaba cubierto hasta la nariz con una gruesa capa de frazadas y su pelo rojo desparramado en todas direcciones. Se quedó mirándolo con ternura, mientras sentía que su corazón comenzaba a bombear más rápido. Suspiró.

—Ron— lo llamó con la esperanza de que se despertara y no tener que acercarse más de la cuenta, pero ya estaba previsto que fallaría. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y volvió a mirarlo por un buen rato, sabiendo que sonreía como una tonta, pero es que no podía evitarlo, se veía demasiado lindo.

—Ron.

Nada.

Un poco dudosa llevó una de sus manos a su cabello y lo acarició mientras volvía a llamarlo y él lanzó un leve suspiro. Bajó la mano y le acarició una mejilla. De inmediato sintió la tibieza de su piel bajo sus dedos fríos; el rostro de Ron se desfiguró ante el contacto y supo que era su oportunidad. Se inclinó para buscar su oído y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ese olor tan característico y más concentrado que lo habitual le golpeó la nariz activando un no se qué en su interior.

—Ron— susurró aspirando inconscientemente todo lo que le permitieron sus pulmones, estremeciéndose.

—¿Hermione?— ella se alejó y vio como Ron tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y recién reparó en… la situación, o eso creía. Se mordió el labio.

—Hola.

—H-hola— farfulló él, incorporándose un poco nervioso y agarrando las mantas, tratando de taparse más de lo que estaba, innecesariamente.

—¿Qué haces acá?— le preguntó secamente. Tenía las orejas totalmente coloradas.

—Eh, siento haberte despertado…

—No importa— musitó Ron esquivando su mirada, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione.

—¿Estás… bien?— le preguntó, temerosa de que siguiera actuando de la misma manera que el día anterior.

—¡Sí!— exclamó atropelladamente.

Lo miró confundida y se angustió.

—De verdad siento haberte despertado— dijo mecánicamente.

—Deja de disculparte— susurró Ron. Parecía un poco avergonzado, y la verdad es que sentía que él le debía pedir disculpas, por como le había repercutido la cercanía de Hermione entre sueños. Su sonrojo aumentó al recordar las fugaces imágenes que le había lanzado su subconsciente junto antes de despertarse… y para colmo con el cuello de ella a muy poca distancia de sus labios.

Hermione se paró en seco y Ron temió haber dicho esas palabras en voz alta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Creo que no fue muy buena idea venir— musitó mirando hacia otro lado, no quería verle el rostro todo adormilado, y sentir su fragancia pegada en sus fosas nasales no le ayudaba mucho; le provocaba un intenso cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

Ron la observó en silencio y no quiso ni pensar en como se veía, después de haber dormido toda incómoda en el sofá y con la ropa del día anterior seguramente se veía horrible. Entornó los ojos ¿Desde cuando que se preocupaba de eso? Merlín, en qué estaba pensando cuando se fue a meter ahí.

—No te vayas— pidió Ron desesperado. —Digo, ya estás acá— y le sonrió un poco nervioso. Ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Creo que no debería…

—Ya has estado aquí anteriormente.

Hermione rodó los ojos y quiso aclararle que eso había sido en circunstancias muy diferentes y que además, Harry había estado siempre presente, y ahora… bueno, ahora era ahora y llevaban casi ocho perfectos meses saliendo.

Sin su total consentimiento, sus piernas la trasladaron de nuevo al borde de la cama y se sentó. Ron se incorporó otro tanto, un poco más aliviado y se inclinó a un lado para sacar de su mesita de noche una rana de chocolate.

—¿A esta hora?— le preguntó Hermione viéndolo desenvolver el dulce. Él asintió sonriente.

—Ideal para comenzar el día— comentó, y ella se rió. —¿Quieres?

—Bueno— le dio un mordisco al pedazo que le tendía. Cerró los ojos y sintió placenteramente como el chocolate se derretía en su paladar. Sus músculos se destensaron. Abrió los ojos y notó como las orejas de Ron enrojecían de nuevo.

—¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó, un poco descolocada.

—Nada— se apuró en contestarle. Dejó el chocolate a un lado y la miró. —¿Qué tanto te gusta el chocolate?

Lo miró confundida. —¿Qué tanto?— repitió.

—Sí.

—Eh, mucho— le respondió poniéndose un poco nerviosa por como la miraba. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ron se acercó sin decirle nada y le robó un corto beso que le desbocó el corazón.

—A mí me gusta muchísimo— susurró relamiéndose inconscientemente los labios.

Hermione sonrió y sintió como sus mejillas ardían. Desvió la mirada, pero Ron la tomó por el mentón para besarla de nuevo, y sin dejar de afirmarle el rostro, introdujo su lengua lentamente en su boca, saboreando el chocolate en su paladar. Le siguió el juego, incorporándose hacia él y acomodándose para tener un mejor acceso a sus labios. Se estremeció cuando una de las manos de Ron bajó por su hombro delineando su brazo con firmeza, arrancándole un suspiro, y antes de haberlo pensado siquiera, lo atajó por la nuca para profundizar aún más el movimiento.

Resopló frustrada cuando los labios de Ron se despegaron de los suyos. Abrió los ojos y sus miradas chocaron con complicidad.

Parece que ya se les estaba haciendo habitual besarse de esa manera cada vez que tenían oportunidad, y Hermione tenía que admitir —solo en su cabeza— que a veces no le bastaba. Estaba segura que podría besarlo durante horas y horas, pero eso no era algo muy… correcto que digamos, al menos según ella, y no sabía porqué, pero a veces sentía que se le escapaba de las manos.

Observó a Ron durante un momento y él le devolvió la mirada como siempre, sonriéndole. Parecía nervioso, sus orejas lo delataban, y ella se sintió aliviada; era el mismo de siempre, y tampoco sabía porqué es que hace un momento había temido algo malo al respecto.

Lo abrazó y él un poco contrariado, la abrazó de vuelta.

—¿Qué te preocupa?— le preguntó Ron.

—Nada— le contestó después de un momento. Se mordió el labio; no quería inmiscuir el tema cuando al parecer todo había sido un nimio suceso pasado. De hecho, parecía como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

—Ah.

—Ron— se atrevió finalmente. —¿De verdad… te sientes bien?— preguntó y sintió como él se movía incómodo bajo las sábanas. —Lo digo por… ayer, después de salir del despacho de la Directora— terminó con un hilo de voz.

—Te referías a eso— murmuró aliviado. —Bueno…— comenzó, pero no sabía que decir al respecto y rápidamente los recuerdos de esos extraños sucesos se le vinieron a la mente, despertando un desagradable malestar en su interior.

Se quedó en silencio. No sabía como explicar todo lo que había sentido en aquel momento. Y es que para él era inexplicable, y si eso ya sonaba absurdo dentro de su cabeza, más lo haría si lo decía en voz alta o si trataba de hilar las palabras para darlo a entender. Quedaría como un verdadero idiota, más de lo que ya era en realidad.

—Lo golpeé— dijo al final, con voz fría.

Hermione alzó su rostro.

—¿Así no más, lo golpeaste?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Ron frunció el ceño. —Pues porque se lo buscó. Me siguió hasta la torre y creyó que lo dejaría pasar esta vez— puntualizó con voz incuestionable.

—Ron…

—¿Eso era lo que querías saber?— la interrumpió de manera brusca. Ella lo miró contrariada. —Para que veas que no soy capaz de…— comenzó, pero menos mal que no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque una explosión se escuchó en el exterior.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se alarmó inmediatamente, y a pesar de que sabía de antemano lo que causó tanto alboroto, empuñó su varita, se puso de pie y se alejó cautelosa. Antes de marcharse le dedicó una mirada de no-hemos-terminado-de-hablar.

Ron se quedó mirando la puerta unos minutos y sintió de repente como si Hermione nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Observó de reojo la ventana y notó como la lluvia caía incesantemente en el exterior. Su cuerpo fue perdiendo el calor adquirido en presencia de su novia, por lo que se acurrucó entre las mantas de la cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de evadir esa molesta sensación que estaba sintiendo al haberse acordado de lo que había pasado; la secuencia de imágenes fue pasando como una película en su cabeza: la victoria de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, él decepcionado largándose del estadio, el cazador de Slytherin persiguiéndolo por el castillo diciéndole un montón de cosas, él ignorándolo por completo, el cazador de Slyhterin siguiéndolo hasta el séptimo piso, él tratando de seguir ignorándolo, ambos doblando por una esquina y de repente, a una velocidad vertiginosa, se sintió fuera de sí y lo agarró por la nuca para molerle la cabeza ahí mismo, y de seguro que lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque la prefecta de Ravenclaw los había visto.

Todo era muy confuso y se sentía como un verdadero idiota. Y le hacía recordar a como se había sentido aquella vez, cuando había estado perdido en el bosque, indefenso y reprimido. Cuando había estado atado a esa mugrienta…

Decidió levantarse para no seguir alimentando esos pensamientos. Se vistió rápido y bajó a la sala, en donde se encontró a Hermione discutiendo con un chico de quinto, a quien le estaba incautando uno de los últimos inventos de Sortilegios Weasley; una molestosa caja que lanzaba polvos mientras explotaba bulliciosamente.

—No sé como tu hermano considera que esto es divertido— comentó Hermione con tono despectivo mirando la caja.

—Velo por el lado positivo, si no fuera por él… no tendrías entretención— intentó bromear.

Hermione lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo. —Y a ti también deberían de entretenerte, si no me equivoco— le respondió con desaprobación.

Ron se sintió ofendido.

En ese momento, una ondulada mata de cabello se asomó por el hueco del retrato de la Dama gorda. Era Jenna; la chica rodeó el lugar con la mirada y al divisarlos, su ya de por sí enorme sonrisa se acentuó. Cruzó casi corriendo la distancia que la separaba.

—¡Hola!— los saludó con su manera tan peculiar y exaltada. Ron dio un respingo.

—Hola— la saludó y se rascó la cabeza, desparramándose el pelo. Jenna le sonrió.

—¿Ocurre algo?— inquirió Hermione rodando los ojos. Le impresionaba a veces la energía que irradiaba. La rubia la miró y le brillaron los ojos, pero luego se puso seria.

—Amm, te buscan allá afuera— y señaló la entrada. —Ian— musitó, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente.

—Oh— soltó Hermione. Se acordaba de que había quedado en juntarse con el Ravenclaw para organizar los nuevos turnos de las rondas que debían comenzar a operar desde mañana, pero ahora que lo pensaba no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hora era, seguramente se había atrasado.

—Dijo que como no llegaste al lugar acordado…

—Sí, lo sé, gracias por avisarme— le cortó. Ron la miró medio ceñudo.

—¿Qué?— le preguntó Hermione al notarlo.

—¿Qué no llegaste al lugar acordado?— repitió sin poder evitarlo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, soy una irresponsable— y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida mientras Ron la seguía. —Todo por haberme quedado dormida en el sillón— agregó escuetamente, reprendiéndose a sí misma. Ron la detuvo por el brazo.

—¿Cómo es eso de que te quedaste dormida en el sillón?— cuestionó.

—Después te digo— le respondió secamente imitando su tono. —Nos vemos luego.

Ron la observó salir de la sala ceñudo. Estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero se arrepintió a último momento. Menos mal.

Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Jenna parada donde mismo la habían dejado. La chica entornó los ojos y le sonrió.

—¿No es genial?— le preguntó ella. Ron la miró sin entender.

—¿Qué es genial?

Jenna suspiró. —¡Todo!

Ron chasqueó la lengua. —Claro, claro— murmuró a regañadientes y se fue a sentar al sofá más alejado de los grupos de estudiantes. Agarró una revista de quidditch que había arriba de un estante y comenzó a hojearla molesto. Le echó una ojeada a la rubia que seguía donde mismo. Esa chica era realmente rara —pensó— ¿Cómo podía decir que todo estaba genial? Aunque no tenía porqué quejarse, porque no había de qué preocuparse y porque hace un momento estaba besando a Hermione en su propia cama. ¡Merlín! Sonrió inconscientemente ante la frase y sus orejas ardieron al imaginarse fugazmente algo relacionado con eso y se sintió un poco culpable, pero es que últimamente se habían besado tan… ah, a veces deseaba besarla, besarla ¡y besarla! todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, y se supone que los días domingos eran perfectos para eso, pero claro, después de darle tan maravilloso buenos días se iba con ese rubio engreído.

Sintió una punzada en su estómago cuando se acordó de cómo Hermione lo había mirado cuando se mencionó que había protagonizado un pleito con el cazador de Slytherin; lo había mirado con ojos inquisidores y probablemente acusadores, incluso decepcionados.

Eso, muy probablemente la había decepcionado y tal vez por eso había ido a verle, para preguntarle y refregarle en la cara…

—No— Sacudió la cabeza intentando de espantar esos pensamientos, pero no podía evitar seguir escuchando la voz de Phineas Nigellus remarcándole sus pésimos modales y comprándolo con el idiota de Harvey…

Pasó la página con brusquedad y casi la arranca de su sitio. La leyó y ¡para colmo los Chudley Cannons habían perdido el primer partido de la temporada! Resopló frustrado y dejó la revista a un lado, sopesando sus opciones, pues a pesar de haber tenido un comienzo de ensueño, ese día prometía ser horrible.

Finalmente decidió ponerse a planificar nuevas estrategias para el partido contra Hufflepuff que se avecinaba en un par de semanas más y que tenían que ganar a toda costa para mantener la brecha que los separaba de los inmundos de Slytherin. Así que se mantuvo el resto de la tarde trazando indescifrables bocetos del campo de juego, y para satisfacción suya, un par de horas después los bateadores de su equipo se vieron muy entusiasmados por las propuestas cuando se animó a comentárselas, por lo que se sumió en una interesantísima conversación al respecto con los chicos.

Ni se dio cuenta del par de veces en las que Hermione entró y salió del salón rápidamente, y mucho menos cuando intercambió entre murmullos un par de palabras con Harry, mientras el chico asentía en silencio, escéptico.

No salió de la sala común en todo el día y el siguiente, a no ser de que fuera para llenar su estómago o para asistir a clases a medias, porque su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero definitivamente no su mente. Se dedicaba a mirar a su alrededor y notaba como todos tomaban apuntes frenéticamente. Harry a su lado escuchaba muy atento al profesor Thor hablar acerca de una transformación humana de cuerpo completo y Hermione, allá en primera fila junto a Ginny, levantaba la mano cada tanto para sorprender al profesor con sus preguntas elaboradas o para responder otras mucho más difíciles, ganando decenas de puntos para Gryffindor. Cuando por fin finalizaban las interminables horas, se ponía de pie de inmediato para marcharse lo antes posibles a la sala común.

No sabía porqué, pero algo le impedía moverse libremente por los pasillos, sentía como si las lúgubres paredes se lo intentarían tragar cuando pasase por ahí.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero esa sensación desaparecía casi por completo para cuando se hallaba sentado en su butaca favorita, esa que ya casi nadie se atrevía a ocupar, como si tácitamente perteneciera solo a él y a Hermione.

Sonrió con desgana; poco había podido estar con ella, porque al parecer estaba muy ocupada con algo que él no sabía y tampoco le iba a preguntar. La verdad es que le daba un poco de miedo que estuviera enfadada con él, por como había estado actuando durante los últimos días, si que tampoco sabía bien a qué se refería con afirmar eso, porque ni él mismo sabía como es que estaba actuando.

Hundió su cabeza en el almohadón.

—No creí que te encontraría aquí— comentó Hermione apareciendo por detrás del sofá y sentándose a su lado. Él dio un respingo.

—No tengo sueño.

—Yo tampoco.

Ron la observó de reojo y la vio acurrucarse en su túnica y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Estás segura que no tienes sueño?

—Sí— mintió de nuevo, porque en realidad tenía muchísimo sueño, pero no quería dormir, pues durante los últimos días la habían continuado atacando sueños similares al que había tenido hace una semana y le provocaban una amarga sensación y un poco de angustia.

Era como si hubiera renacido de las cenizas aquella cosa que le había dado tanto miedo en algún momento se suponía ya lejano, momento que evitaba recordar a toda costa, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo con mucho éxito. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, aquella impresión parecía que se incrementaba cada vez que había tenido que deambular por los oscuros pasillos del séptimo piso, acompañando a los prefectos durante las patrullas con la excusa de asegurarse de que no se pasaran de los límites indicados por McGonagall, pero solo era que había estado buscando lo que supuestamente se estaba saliendo de los parámetros de lo normal, pues había acordado con Harry que ella se encargaría de analizar la situación aprovechando su cargo de prefecta en jefe, pero no había encontrado nada, absolutamente nada. Y en contraste a eso, parecía que esa rutina le estaba afectando más de lo que podía admitir, y no sabía porqué.

Abrió los ojos y se fijó en que Ron en su regazo tenía un tablero de ajedrez. Sonrió; pues no era cualquier tablero, era el que ella le había regalado para navidad.

—Pensé que no lo ocupabas— comentó mirando como acomodaba las piezas.

—Nunca lo he ocupado— confesó. —No me acostumbro a que estén quietas.

Hermione se rió. —Y yo no me acostumbro a los que se mueven.

—¿Después de siete años?

—Creo que hay cosas que nunca cambiaran— murmuró. Él le sonrió mientras palpaba las piezas y las identificaba.

—¿Blancas o negras?— le preguntó con un dejo de entusiasmo.

Hermione se rió de nuevo. —¿Crees que me voy a poner a jugar ajedrez contigo?

—¿Y por qué no?— rebatió Ron. —Nunca juegas… conmigo— aventuró.

Ella sonrió. —Lo dices como si jugara con cualquier persona menos contigo— comentó con tono despectivo. Se mordió el labio y se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. —Y no sé para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta…

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Negras— afirmó y se giró en el sofá para quedar frente a frente con el tablero.

—Las blancas parten— señaló Hermione.

—Sé las reglas básicas del ajedrez— gruñó indignado y ella soltó una risita. Rápidamente movió un peón.

—Te toca.

—Lo sé— gruñó ella ahora. Movió uno de sus caballos y Ron la observó como si no se lo creyera.

—¿Por qué moviste el caballo?— cuestionó y ella alzó las cejas incrédula.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré los motivos de mis jugadas?

Ron bufó y no dijo nada durante los siguientes minutos. Hizo sus movimientos con suma dedicación y se indignaba cada vez que ella movía algo que a él no le parecía. Analizó su siguiente jugada y deslizó su torre estratégicamente hasta el otro extremo del tablero.

—Qué concentrado— comentó Hermione mientras movía su alfil sin interés alguno por ganar la partida. Ron alzó la vista y la miró resignado.

—¿Por qué juegas si no quieres?

—¿Por qué piensas que no quiero?

—Porque…

—Quiero estar contigo, ¿No te es suficiente con eso?— lo interrumpió con voz temerosa. Ron sonrió y le agarró la mano, palpando sus dedos con los suyos.

—Yo también quiero estar contigo— murmuró lentamente y Hermione le sonrió.

Se acercó y le dio un beso. Se sonrieron mutuamente; no importaba que tuvieran a veces poco tiempo para pasar juntos, lo importante eran las cosas como esas.

La abrazó y ella sumergió su cabeza en su pecho. Se quedaron largo rato en silencio, sintiendo únicamente sus respiraciones ir a la par.

—Te quiero, Ron— susurró Hermione mientras él pasaba sus dedos a través de su ensortijado cabello. Dejó de lado su tarea, con el corazón desbocado al oír esas palabras, preguntándose si de verdad habían sido pronunciadas puesto que habían sonado tan despacio que podían perfectamente haber sido fruto de su imaginación, pero ella levantó su rostro y repitió:

—Te quiero— y antes de que pudiera contestarle que también la quería, Hermione se apoderó de sus labios con lentitud. Desesperado, le correspondió inmediatamente.

Eran solo sus labios, nada más que eso. Solo sus labios moviéndose a una velocidad tan lenta que amenazaban con arrancarle el alma en cualquier momento. Su pecho ardía, le dolía, era como si un agujero se hubiera abierto en su interior y se tragara todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

No la estrechó contra su cuerpo. No intento profundizar el beso. Solo se limitó a abandonarse en las profundidades de ese hueco que se había estado cavando hace no sabía cuanto tiempo dentro de él, haciéndose cada vez más grande y en donde el nombre de Hermione se enterraba cada día un poquito más, acortando la distancia que los separaba y tensando el mar de sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento...

—Te quiero— musitó Ron, y su corazón latió campante al ver la sonrisa que se asomaba en los labios de Hermione, los que volvieron a besarlo de igual manera, pero mucho más profundo, mucho más lento y dedicado, con una pizca de tantas cosas mezcladas que era imposible saber que lo que significaba todo eso.

Y tuvo miedo.

Esa era la receta perfecta para quienes presienten pero que no confirman. La receta perfecta para quienes saben, pero no dicen nada. Y ellos lo presienten y lo saben. Ambas juntas o una a la vez, pero eso daba lo mismo, porque tienen miedo a estar equivocados o lisa y llanamente a estar en lo correcto, y sinceramente no sabían cual opción era peor.

Ella alejó sus labios de los de él y abrieron los ojos al unísono. No dijeron nada, tal vez no era necesario, o tal vez en eso estaban sí que estaban equivocados.

Mal, muy mal.

Ron la observó ansioso, intentando de leer su mente, pero sabía que le sería imposible. Sintió como esos marrones ojos calaban los suyos, y sintió como si lo estuvieran atravesando en serio. Desvió la mirada, incapaz de mantenerla.

Y fue como si algo se quebrara.

—Buenas noches— murmuró Hermione y se puso de pie.

—Buenas noches.

Y tras una última mirada evadida, la observó perderse tras la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas.

Se quedó ahí inmóvil, preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado pero ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Cómo podía adentrarse en un océano de posibilidades en donde ninguna era suficiente para tranquilizar sus aflorados temores?

Subió a su cuarto, temiendo y esperando a la vez, que al día siguiente todo fuera como si nada hubiese pasado.

Y no supo si alegrarse o angustiarse, porque efectivamente al otro día todo transcurrió con absoluta calma, con absoluta normalidad. Una normalidad que se había perdido, había regresado, pero a lo mejor era solo para calmar los ánimos antes del verdadero eclipse, pero prefirió no pensar en eso, porque Hermione le habló como siempre en el gran comedor, le tomó la mano como siempre en los recreos y lo besó como siempre antes de entrar a clases y decirle que se veían luego, pero aquel luego no lo fue tanto, porque Hermione se la pasó más en la biblioteca —al menos eso es lo que él pensaba— pero ella se dedicó más a rondar por los pasillos del séptimo piso buscando alguna cosa que saliera de lo común, y eso la tenía cada vez más harta, pues seguía sin encontrar nada.

—¿Estás segura de que no hay nada?— insistió Harry mientras copiaba apresurado el mapa conceptual que la profesora Gray había indicado en la página cien de _Hechizos defensivos VII. _

—Ya te dije que no hay nada— susurró Hermione. —Y baja la voz— espetó.

Harry hizo una mueca y dio vuelta la página. —No puede no haber nada, Hermione— dijo casi gruñendo. —Ya te dije que no somos los únicos que sienten que algo anda mal.

—No hay nada malo— lo contradijo rápidamente.

—Bien, algo extraño— se corrigió exasperado y ella asintió.

—¿Y quiénes son esas personas?— le preguntó intentando de mover apenas sus labios. Harry desvió la mirada y se acomodó los lentes.

—Ginny…— susurró, y a Hermione le sorprendió lo débil que le salió la voz.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?— inquirió con cautela, sabiendo que a su amigo no se le hacía muy fácil hablar de esas cosas.

—Hemos… peleado últimamente— confesó con expresión apesadumbrada. Hermione lo miró un poco extrañada, tratando de entender qué tenía que ver eso con lo que estaban hablando.

—Harry, es… normal que las parejas peleen— le dijo a pesar de no estar entendiendo nada. Su amigo chaqueó la lengua.

—Sí Hermione, pero me refiero a que a veces se altera mucho y yo… yo también— ella asintió en silencio, captando el meollo del asunto e intentó formular alguna respuesta satisfactoria, pero esta vez no se le ocurrió nada.

—Seguiré buscando— le dijo al final intentando de sonar tranquilizadora.

—¿De qué están hablando?— les preguntó Ron inclinándose hacia ellos.

Harry la miró como preguntándole si podía decirle.

—Hablábamos de…

—¿Hablaban de…?— los interrumpió la áspera voz de la profesora Gray mirándolos fijamente desde hacía rato. Los tres se sobresaltaron y se encontraron con esa insulsa y gris mirada. Harry se la devolvió con frialdad, Ron hizo algo parecido a un encogimiento de hombros y Hermione titubeó.

—Nosotros…

—¿Ustedes?— cuestionó la mujer mientras alzaba la varita. —Me lo esperaría del señor Weasley y tal vez del señor Potter, pero no de usted señorita Granger— comentó mientras movía la varita y hacía aparecer un pergamino en el aire. —Mis colegas hablan maravillas acerca de sus méritos académicos, pero yo no estaría tan segura— Hermione frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué es lo que estaba insinuando?

—Tal vez tenga que ordenar sus prioridades— y al decir esto estiró su pálida mano y depositó el pergamino sobre su mesa. Sin decir más, y después de haber fijado un contacto visual en el que Hermione estuvo segura de que la mujer intentaba de leerle la mente, ésta volvió a su escritorio.

—¿Quién se ha creído que es?— exclamó Ron indignado.

—La profesora de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras— respondió Harry mordazmente mientras la miraba ceñudo.

—Quiero para mañana una redacción de sesenta centímetros acerca de las técnicas de ocultamiento— ordenó la mujer. —Y sin peros— agregó cuando los cuchicheos de protesta comenzaron a escucharse.

Al finalizar la clase, Hermione se retiró rápidamente del aula, dejando a Ron conversando con Neville y Harry sobre algo que no alcanzó a oír. Se encaminó al quinto piso, donde se dictaba la clase de Aritmancia y se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado temprano. Sacó el pergamino que le había entregado la profesora Gray y comenzó a desenrollarlo con curiosidad. Reconoció rápidamente la redacción de cincuenta centímetros que había entregado la semana pasada y bajó a través de su impecable caligrafía. Al final vio una perfecta S estampada con tinta verde. La observó extrañada. Repasó una vez más el texto, pero no encontró la letra E que obtenía siempre. No, esta vez era una S.

—Una S_— _repitió una indignada vocecilla en su cabeza.

Hermione releyó cuidadosamente el ensayo dos veces más intentando de buscar algún error que argumentaba la baja de la nota, pero no encontró ninguno. Todo estaba perfecto, y cuando se dispuso a ir a conversar con la escueta profesora, una idea taladró su mente.

Tal vez no había dedicado el tiempo suficiente en aquel trabajo. Tal vez se le había olvidado agregar algún dato fundamental por andar pendiente de cosas menos importantes, como por ejemplo, el hecho de pasearse buscando algo inexistente en el séptimo piso.

Su cabeza dio vueltas ¿Cómo había sido tan irresponsable de descuidar sus deberes por algo como eso? ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de mantener un equilibrio? Resopló y volvió a mirar la S plantada en la hoja y juró que se estaba burlando de ella. Sintió como la frustración se habría paso, atrayendo a todos esos pensamientos que la atacaban cada vez que no lograba algo que se proponía, algo que debía estar en sus manos pero que por su mediocridad lo había desperdiciado. Y eso era algo que no podía soportar.

Una estúpida S ¡Maldita sea! Defensa contra las Artes oscuras definitivamente no era lo suyo, ya lo había aceptado en la práctica, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo en el ámbito teórico, por el mero hecho de que una parte importante de los EXTASIS incluía a esta última.

¡Los EXTASIS!

Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando aquella palabra resonó en su mente. —¡Los EXTASIS, los EXTASIS!— faltaban alrededor de cinco meses para enfrentarse a esos exámenes que decidirían su futuro y ella había estado… perdiendo el tiempo. Eso no podía pasar de nuevo.

No. No iba a pasarle de nuevo.

Aguardó impaciente a que la clase terminara y después se encerraría a redactar el mejor ensayo de su vida.

Ron entró a la sala común con aire triunfante. Se sentía muy satisfecho por el rendimiento del equipo en el entrenamiento que acababa de encabezar, y lo mejor de todo era que las estrategias que había planeado hace unos días al parecer darían muy buenos resultados frente a Hufflepuff, y varios Gryffindor lo habían adulado al respecto.

Rodeó el lugar con la mirada y dos chicas de sexto le sonrieron como tontas y les devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba demasiado alegre como para negarle una sonrisa a alguien.

Divisó la enmarañada cabellera de su novia y se acercó a ella por detrás, dispuesto a sorprenderla como siempre lo hacía. Le tapó los ojos con sus manos y ella dio un respingo, como siempre.

—Ron— le llamó y apartó las manos de su rostro. Él sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de instalarse a su lado a hacer sus deberes.

—No fuiste a cenar— le dijo mientras sacaba lentamente una pluma y un pergamino de su mochila. La observó esperando respuesta, pero nunca llegó.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Qué?— preguntó sin despegar su nariz del pergamino que analizaba con fervor.

—No fuiste a cenar— repitió rodando los ojos.

—Oh, sí. No alcancé— murmuró mientras comenzaba a repasar el texto por décima vez en busca de algún error o falencia.

Ron la miró un poco extrañado y mordió el extremo de su pluma.

—¿De qué se supone que tiene que tratar esto?— preguntó con sopor, intentando que su cerebro comenzara a funcionar.

—De ocultamiento— le respondió sin mirarlo siquiera.

—¿Y qué se supone que es eso?— volvió a preguntar. Hermione alzó la vista por primera vez y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Está en la página ciento doce del libro— le respondió. —Y por cierto, debería de interesarte bastante, pues es uno de los ejes principales que forman la disciplina de los aurores— comentó y volvió a su trabajo.

Ron asintió en silencio y decidió que era mejor no decir nada más por un rato. Abrió el libro en la página indicada y se espantó de lo que sus ojos vieron: parecían más jeroglíficos que letras propiamente tal, y después de estar alrededor de media hora intentando de comprender qué es lo que era todo eso, por fin entendió que era una especie de código que manejaban los aurores, algo que nunca imaginó que existía, y a decir verdad, le resultó bastante tedioso.

Al cabo de otra media hora logró avanzar treinta centímetros de la redacción y estaba seguro de que si releía lo que había escrito no entendería nada de nada. Alzó la vista y volvió a mirar a Hermione; parecía concentradísima.

—¿Terminaste?— le preguntó.

—No— le respondió ella con voz seca. Ron dudó.

—¿Pasó algo?— aventuró escéptico. Hermione dejó su pluma correctora a un lado y lo miró dudosa.

—No— le respondió de nuevo, sin ser capaz de decirle que había obtenido una condenada nota S y que por eso estaba tan cabreada. Una maliciosa vocecilla la apoyó al recordarle como es que Ron había reaccionado por verla tan frustrada con la S que obtuvo en el TIMO de la misma asignatura años atrás.

Ron chasqueó la lengua un poco molesto y chequeó la hora. Guardó sus cosas y se puso de pie.

—Nos vemos después— le dijo antes se dirigirse a la salida.

—Sí— afirmó Hermione. Cuando lo vio desaparecer detrás del retrato guardó sus cosas y subió a su dormitorio. Estaba demasiado cansada.

Ron desvió la mirada y el contraste de la luz con la oscuridad lo cegó por unos momentos. Bajó molesto la corta escala que lo separaba del piso y comenzó a caminar, pensando en que Hermione no estaría para cuando él llegase de la ronda como había afirmado, pues la había visto marcharse a su cuarto a penas pensó que había desaparecido. ¿Y eso era malo? —No, no era malo— se obligó a responder de inmediato, aunque le hubiera gustado que lo esperara, porque él siempre la esperaba… Estaba seguro de que algo le pasaba y tampoco le quiso decir... Continuó caminando y se acordó de que tenía que esperar a la prefecta de Ravenclaw porque con ella le tocaba patrullar. Decidió no esperarla, deseaba acabar rápido con la ronda.

Caminó a paso firme mientras se iba adentrando en la densa oscuridad del lugar y se acomodó la bufanda cuando sintió que la temperatura descendió drásticamente al doblar por una esquina. Sacó su varita.

—Lumus— musitó. Comenzó a alumbrar los rincones y a asomarse por el par de viejas aulas que habían en el sector. También le echó una ojeada a las enormes grietas que habían en las paredes, las cuales eran claras secuelas de la guerra. Casi le da un infarto cuando se encontró con una asquerosa araña y con un hechizo que le había enseñado Hermione la eliminó en un dos por tres.

Con una mueca de asco continuó deambulando, siguiendo el protocolo establecido. A cada paso que daba su corazón se aceleraba y se le tensaban los músculos. Dobló por la esquina siguiente y la reconoció como la misma en la que había peleado con el Slytherin.

—_Ronald._

Se detuvo en seco y un horrible escalofrío subió por su espina dorsal. Entornó los ojos y siguió caminando.

—_Weasley._

Se detuvo de nuevo. ¿Quién demonios lo estaba llamando de esa manera? Bufó irritado e intentó identificar de donde provenía la voz. Avanzó despacio y en poco tiempo se halló en el límite de lo permitido. Observó el pasillo que se suponía que no debía cruzar y trató de ver más allá de lo que iluminaba su varita, pero ni las sombras se hacían presentes.

Se quedó esperando a que algo extraordinario ocurriera, pero no pasó nada.

—Homenum Revelio_— _susurró, sabiendo que quien lo había llamado quedaría automáticamente expuesto, pero una vez más no pasó nada.

Agudizó su oído, pero lo único que oía eran los latidos de su corazón taladrándole los tímpanos. Se le ocurrió otra idea.

—Nox— murmuró y todo se sumió en una absoluta oscuridad. Inmediatamente sintió como aquel escalofrío volvía a brotar en su espalda y esta vez se expandió por todo su cuerpo, tensando sus músculos al máximo. Apretó su varita con fuerza a medida que una serie de imágenes y pensamientos comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza. Pensamientos amargos, recuerdos distorsionados. Se sintió furioso, totalmente furioso.

Atinó a salir de ahí después de un largo minuto en el que soporto tan extraña tortura. Cruzó atropelladamente los pasillos con la sensación de que lo seguían. Miraba hacia atrás cada tanto, pero no distinguió a ningún impostor. Entró a tropezones a la sala común y así mismo entró al dormitorio, sin importarle haber podido despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Continuaré o moriré en el intento.<p>

¡Muchas gracias! :)


	13. Jaque

—**13—**

**Jaque**

_**Del Diccionario de la Real Academia Española (RAE)**_

**Jaque: **_2.m/ Palabra con que se avisa. 3.m/Ataque, amenaza, acción que inquieta o perturba a alguien, o le impide realizar sus propósitos._

* * *

><p>La sala común estaba completamente vacía y la sensación térmica era muy fría. Un intenso viento silbaba en el exterior a la vez que golpeaba los tejados del castillo. Los muros parecían respirar por si mismos y los muebles se quejaban de vez en cuando, todo era… Un momento, algo se movió: allá en uno de los sofás más alejados; era Ronald Weasley, había estado tan quieto que había sido posible confundirlo con la ornamentación del lugar.<p>

Tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Se veía cansado, no podía conciliar el sueño. Había estado a punto de despertar a Harry para contarle tan desquiciante sensación que lo había invadido tras salir a patrullar, pero su amigo dormía tan plácidamente que prefirió evitarle la molestia y bajó a la sala común. Y ahí estaba, rígido como una roca y con un sudor frío recorriéndole la frente.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y cuál era más descabellada o confusa, no lo sabía. En realidad, lo único que sabía era que tenía sueño, muchísimo sueño, pero cada vez que sus párpados se cerraban sentía como si de nuevo se encontrara en ese desolado pasillo, solo provisto de la luz de su varita; y parecía que esa abrumadora sensación que lo había atacado en un principio se había potenciado terriblemente para cuando había decidido quedarse completamente a oscuras, y en efecto así era, pero era algo que no podía relacionar, al menos no ahí, sintiendo terriblemente mal.

Antes de que sus párpados volvieran a caerse, algo llamó la atención de sus sentidos; no supo si estaba volviéndose loco o qué, pero a través del rabillo del ojo observó como pequeños entes se paseaban silenciosos de un lado a otro haciendo algo que su cerebro no alcanzaba a comprender. Medio atontado, incapaz de reaccionar, se quedó observándolos.

Cuando uno de esos seres se le acercó lo suficiente se dio cuenta de que no eran más que elfos domésticos. Se preguntó vagamente qué hora estaría marcando el reloj como para estar presenciando en primera fila la labor que las criaturas llevaban a cabo casi como si fuera un ritual clandestino.

Se quedó muy quieto y agradeció que los elfos lo ignoraran completamente. Él hizo lo mismo y al cabo de unos minutos sus pensamientos ya se encontraban en cualquier lugar, recorriendo pasajes de su vida de una manera muy confusa; recordaba a veces cosas de su infancia, cosas que suponía que habían quedado más que enterradas volvieron a salir a flote, como reclamándole un pedazo de discordia. Recordó también sus primeros años en Hogwarts; el primer viaje en el Expreso, haber conocido al mismísimo Harry Potter y con él, un sinfín de imprudentes aventuras. Harry y más Harry. Harry aquí y allá. Y él siempre detrás.

Y Hermione. No podía faltar Hermione; ella y sus estúpidas correcciones, su tono de voz mandón y a veces su postura tan prepotente e insoportable. Su pelo enmarañado y su menudo cuerpo, que cargaba innecesariamente con una mochila repleta de libros. Sonrió. Hermione era tan ella, tan inteligente e independiente, tan libre, tan de nadie. Y él la quería y no podía ser de otra forma. Y ella lo quería y no podía ser de otra forma, porque solo a él le sonreía de esa manera tan especial y lo corregía con un dejo de ternura en su mirada. Solo con él se relajaba y se daba el tiempo de disfrutar de cosas banales. Solo a él había rosado sus dedos como por mera casualidad, sonrojándose en el acto. Únicamente a él le había lanzado pájaros asesinos y solo a él lo había besado con… No. Eso no era cierto. Lo había besado porque había hecho alusión a los elfos —y hablando de elfos, ya se habían marchado hacía rato— Tal vez si él no se hubiera acordado de los elfos, ella nunca hubiera corrido a sus brazos…

Oh, tal vez tantas cosas, pero no importaban, porque habían muy buenos motivos por los cuales ella lo quería… No. Eso tampoco era cierto, o sea sí, pero… no podía saber porque es que ella lo quería, al igual que él no sabía porqué la quería, pero también sabía que no podía considerar datos superficiales o hacer una lista de cosas al respecto, porque realmente no bastaría, nunca bastaría, porque eran cosas sencillas pero a la vez no tanto, y lo que se suponía que los unía tenía que ser algo capaz de sostener toda su historia y el devenir de los días, de los meses y de los años.

La verdad es que no sabía de dónde estaba sacando semejantes ideas.

Fue cerrando lentamente los ojos y se sintió aliviado porque por fin podría dormir, pero para su mala suerte el alba se asomó por la ventana llevándose consigo la calma que le había producido de pronto tan breve letargo sináptico y ahora arrojaba sobre él la fría realidad y la insipiente desazón que lo había estado rondando desde no sabía cuando.

El movimiento en la sala común no se hizo esperar y los estudiantes comenzaron a bajar de sus dormitorios con energía renovada. Unos niñatos de primer año fueron los primeros en aparecer, y entre gritos y risas alborotadas comenzaron a hacer de las suyas.

Ron los observó con desprecio; el bullicio que provocaban rebotaba en las paredes de su cráneo intensificándose aun más. Si no fuera porque le pesaban las piernas y porque temía que si intentaba decir algo no le saldría la voz, se hubiera puesto a reprenderlos colérico, por lo que se limitó a maldecirlos y a insultarlos mentalmente.

Un minuto después la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas se abrió y Hermione entró en escena. Ron se fijó de inmediato en ella y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro; era el solo hecho de tenerla a simple vista y de saber que estaba ahí, moviéndose como solo ella lo hacía, solo para él.

Hermione bajó muy apurada las escaleras con sus risos siguiéndola desparramados y su uniforme perfecto. En una de sus manos cargaba su abultado bolso mientras que con la otra sostenía un largo pergamino en el que paseaba sus ojos con avidez. A medida que se le acercaba, Ron se aclaró la garganta para proferir un _buenos días, _pero ella pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarlo, sin siquiera detenerse a chequear si él se encontraba en el lugar. Un nudo apretó su estómago cuando la vio perderse detrás del retrato.

La cantidad de estudiantes fue aumentando conforme pasaban los minutos y Ron los fulminaba uno a uno con la mirada, porque él no había podido dormir y ellos sí, porque Hermione había pasado de él como si nada sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta porque claro, de seguro consideraba que era demasiado temprano para que él estuviera por esos lares.

—¿Ron?— giró su cabeza y se encontró con que Harry lo miraba entornando los ojos.

—¿Qué?— preguntó con voz seca y se sorprendió de que sonara más grave de lo normal. —¿Acaso te impresiona que esté despierto a esta hora también?— agregó con rudeza, repentinamente molesto por como lo había mirado su amigo, quien ahora lo observaba confundido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De nada— gruñó y desvió la mirada.

Harry se rascó la cabeza. —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Muy bien— se apuró en contestarle.

Después de una pausa un poco extraña, el chico decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Has visto bajar a Ginny?

Ron lo miró con brusquedad. —No— profirió de la misma manera. Sin decir más se puso de pie y se marchó, consciente de la mirada desconcertada de su amigo clavada de su espalda.

Salió de la sala dando largas zancadas y el frío ya característico del lugar lo golpeó, erizándole los vellos. Ignoró la sensación olímpicamente y caminó con rapidez mientras percibía el mundo con inusual lentitud; seguramente era una de las consecuencias de la falta de sueño.

Se dirigió al cuarto piso en donde muy probablemente se encontraba Hermione, pues si la había visto con un inmenso pergamino y su mochila abultada de seguro que iba a la biblioteca, si que no tenía idea si se encontraba abierta a esas horas.

Iba a doblar por la siguiente esquina cuando le pareció escuchar la armoniosa risa de Hermione. Se detuvo en seco y gracias al silencio del lugar no tuvo que agudizar el oído para volverla a escuchar. Sí, era ella sin dudas. Un segundo después se percató de que su risa precedía a otra que nunca había escuchado, más áspera y ronca. Sin pensarlo dos veces se ocultó tras el hueco que dejaba la estatua de Dexter el cabizbajo.

Al momento la vio aparecer, acompañada nada más ni nada menos que por el desgraciado prefecto de Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo no reconocerlo? Si ese asqueroso cabello amarillo brillaba hasta en la oscuridad. No pudo descifrar lo que decían, porque siguieron de largo por el otro pasillo, y no poder haberlo hecho fue algo que lo irritó aún más.

Antes de que se perdieran de vista estuvo seguro que Hermione rió de nuevo, y una ola de algo que no sabría describir le apretó el pecho. Fue como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada. Estaba seguro de que nunca la había escuchado reír en una situación en la que él no estuviese involucrado o presente. De hecho, generalmente era él quien la hacía reír, sacándole a veces interminables carcajadas. Se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento había pensado que era el único al que ella le regalaba sus sonrisas. Que ridículo.

Anonadado por su descubrimiento, se quedó tras la estatua largos minutos mientras nuevas ideas se le venían a la cabeza.

Pensó que en realidad nunca había tenido conocimiento de la vida social de Hermione en Hogwarts, o mejor dicho en ningún lugar. Siempre la había limitado a la compañía de Harry y a la suya, y no contaban el par de compañeros que alguna vez se le acercaban para pedirle ayuda en alguna asignatura. Pensó que haber pensado eso también era ridículo, porque a fin de cuentas Hermione la mayoría del tiempo en el que no estaba con ellos se movía por el castillo de manera independiente, y ese tiempo no era menor, de hecho, supuso que por algo en cuarto curso se vino a enterar en el mismísimo baile que Viktor Krum era su pareja y que por lo tanto, era más que obvio que habían interactuado muchas veces antes… y muchas veces después.

Oh.

Cuando atinó a ir a desayunar, se encontró con que los estudiantes ya salían en masa del gran comedor. Maldición.

—¡Ron!— lo llamó Hermione apareciendo entre la multitud que empezaba a dispersarse. —¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar?— le preguntó con tono amonestador.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—No me quedé dormido— le respondió intentando de adelantarse a la acusación que posiblemente proferiría.

—Yo no he dicho eso— replicó Hermione. —¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¿Y eso qué importa?— cuestionó con brusquedad. —Si ni siquiera te molestaste en mirar a tu alrededor cuando bajaste.

Ella alzó las cejas. —Se claro— pidió cambiando su tono de voz considerablemente.

—De seguro que ibas muy apurada a la biblioteca.

Hermione cambió su postura a una de impaciencia. —Sí, de hecho sí— afirmó y él se sintió idiota; no estaba en sus planes que lo confirmara tan amargamente.

—¿Y con quién si se puede saber?

Hermione rodó los ojos y le lanzó una de sus típicas miradas de _ya es suficiente, _y en efecto así era.

—Toma— levantó su mano y le tendió un plato lleno de tostadas. Lo aceptó mecánicamente. —Te veo en Pociones— le dijo secamente y tras darle una última mirada desapareció arrimándose el bolso al hombro.

Ron se quedó mirando las tostadas que había reservado para él y su estómago rugió. Molesto por lo que acababa de ocurrir se llevó una a la boca sin sentir el típico placer que sentía al degustar la primera comida del día. Una vez que se las hubo zampado se dirigió —sin proponérselo del todo— a la biblioteca para dejar pasar el tiempo antes de la clase de Pociones, pues tenía libre la primera hora mientras que a ella le tocaba Runas Antiguas si mal no recordaba.

Al entrar al lugar Madame Pince lo miró con desaprobación; pues no llevaba consigo nada referente a los estudios y su postura era desgarbada. Arrastrando los pies se dirigió al sector más apartado, tras la sección de Transformaciones y se arrimó a la última mesa, esa que alguna vez lo había visto besar a Hermione durante largos e incontables minutos, pero esos tiempos de pronto le parecieron muy lejanos; habían sido mucho antes de Navidad.

Se recostó lentamente y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos. Se sentía horrible, necesitaba dormir. Sus ojos se sellaron casi de inmediato y su consciencia se abandonó en un sueño que podía ser cualquier cosa menos agradable…

_Todo estaba oscuro, denso, amenazador._

—_Weasley._

_Se echó a correr alarmado, empuñando su varita y apuntando en todas direccionas, buscando a quien osaba en llamarle de esa manera, pero no veía nada._

—_Eso, eso es lo que eres._

_Era una voz demasiado familiar, masculina, grave, decidida y prepotente. La oscuridad y el frío se acentuaron. Sintió ira... _

Y despertó. Un hormigueo recorrió sus brazos debido al peso de su cabeza. La levantó atontado y se fijó en que la mesa estaba repleta de pergaminos y libros. Entornó los ojos y se los restregó mientras atraía uno de los tantos escritos. Reconoció de inmediato la caligrafía de Hermione, quien apareció al momento cargando un montón de libros, los que fue dejando uno a uno sobre la mesa, mirándolo fija y severamente.

—Me… quedé dormido.

—No me digas— comentó ella sentándose frente a él. Agarró su pluma y comenzó a escribir. La observó sintiéndose cada vez peor; ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—¿Cuánto falta para Pociones?— le preguntó. Ella levantó la vista y alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

—¿Bromeas?

Negó con la cabeza.

Hermione suspiró, dejó la pluma a un lado y lo miró de manera inquisidora.

—Acaba de terminar la hora de almuerzo— le informó. —Supongo que has estado aquí desde la mañana, ¿no es así?— Él asintió con la cabeza, confundido y un poco angustiado.

Silencio.

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Hermione.

Ron desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y se fijó en que las nubes se estaban quebrando, dejando que débiles rayos de sol golpearan las ramas de los árboles todavía secos.

—Nada— dijo y volvió a mirarla. Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió a su tarea; tenía que escribir un nuevo ensayo y resolver veinte complicadísimos ejercicios para Aritmancia. Y debían quedarle perfectos.

—La profesora Gray te puso una T en la redacción sobre Ocultamiento— comentó Hermione después de otro momento de silencio.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó sin mucho interés.

—Porque no lo entregaste supongo— recalcó con obviedad y tono despectivo.

—Ah…— musitó un poco incómodo. —De seguro que tú obtuviste una E— agregó en un intento de borrar los indicios de la extraña tensión que se había formado, pero parece que le resultó lo contrario.

—¿Acaso no te importa?— preguntó Hermione sin mirarlo, con un tono ahora claramente indignado.

—¿Que no me importa qué?

Hermione resopló por lo bajo y se puso a hojear el libro más grueso que encontró; debía tener unas mil páginas como mínimo.

—¿Estás molesta?

—No— le respondió automáticamente y Ron estuvo seguro que por eso mismo no era muy cierto. No quiso decir nada más y se quedó —como ya era habitual— observándola en silencio mientras trabajaba y él no hacía nada. Su mente recalcó fuertemente ese último punto, ese contraste que comenzaba a notarse mucho más de lo que quisieran ambos. Se sintió totalmente inútil.

Al cabo de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, Hermione comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, se puso de pie y lo observó interrogante.

—¿Te quedas?

—¿A dónde vas?

Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—No sé.

—Debo ir al despacho de la Directora dentro de unos minutos.

Respondieron al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron levemente.

—Entonces todavía no te vayas— pidió Ron.

—Tengo que…

—Quédate.

Hermione suspiró, dejó su bolso arriba de la mesa y se le acercó por la espalda. Al momento la tibieza de sus manos invadió su rojo cabello, masajeándolo con cariño y después de la misma manera acariciaron sus hombros. Cerró los ojos y se sintió reconfortado, totalmente reconfortado. Sintió como ella se inclinaba sobre el respaldo de la silla hacia él y lo rodeaba por el cuello. Rosó sus labios en una de sus mejillas y estampó un tierno beso. Ron suspiró; eso era todo lo que necesitaba, parecía que ella era la cura de todos sus malestares.

—Ron…— susurró a su oído mientras volvía a acariciar su pelo.

—¿Qué?

Hermione suspiró. —Nada…— dijo un poco resignada, arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a preguntarle. Le dio otro beso en la mejilla y se alejó de él.

Ron abrió los ojos, la observó volver a tomar su bolso para marcharse y sintió como todo en él protestaba; no le gustaba verla o mejor dicho sentirla alejarse de esa manera, ¿pero a qué se refería con _esa_ manera? Se sintió irritado; todo era demasiado abstracto. Todo era cosa de sensaciones y emociones, de presentimientos y actitudes, y no se sentía capaz de interpretarlas correctamente por lo que prefería no decir nada, pero aun así había algo que no podía ver ni tocar y que lo hacía sentir todo eso… Y no supo porqué, pero se desesperó. Solo sabía que en ese momento lala necesitaba y que ella se estaba yendo.

Se puso de pie de un salto y ella lo miró confundida. Se le acercó con decisión y la agarró por la cintura para besarla. Su corazón saltó de felicidad cuando sus labios se fundieron en un beso que en segundos adquirió una demandante profundidad. La recargó contra la mesa y ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello dejando caer su bolso en el acto. El ruido que provocaron los libros al desparramarse hizo que Hermione se liberara de su agarre.

No hicieron nada más que mirarse, fijando sus ojos en el otro de manera inquisidora, notando una leve irregularidad en sus respiraciones.

Ron se adelantó y recogió los libros, los ordenó en el bolso y se lo tendió. Ella lo aceptó desviando la mirada.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Se miraron una vez más, pero Hermione cortó el contacto de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio y dedicándose a observar las enormes estanterías que los rodeaban, que los dejaban apartados del resto del castillo.

No sabía qué hacer, aquello la había tomado desprevenida y por un lado algo le gritaba que no, que no debía permitirlo porque algo pasaba aunque no sabía qué, y por el otro lado algo le decía que lo anterior no importaba, así como tampoco importaba que alguien llegara y los sorprendiera.

Los brazos de Ron la rodearon una vez más y una mano subió hasta su mentón para guiar su boca hasta la de él. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó en el nuevo beso; los labios de Ron lisonjearon los suyos con esmero y su lengua no se hizo esperar, deslizándose suavemente dentro de su boca. La atrapó con la suya con ímpetu y ahogó un suspiro, ladeando su cabeza para permitirle que explorase cuanto quisiera. Otra mano bajó ahora por su brazo y luego se dirigió hacia su espalda, apegándola contra ese masculino cuerpo. Sintió como sus pechos se apretaron contra el torso de Ron, liberando mil descargas eléctricas que la estremecieron.

El beso fue perdiendo intensidad conforme pasaban los segundos por lo que se fueron separando lentamente. Abrieron los ojos y se observaron con intensidad, provocando y sintiendo las mismas sensaciones el uno por el otro.

—Yo…— comenzó sintiéndose muy acalorada. Sin quererlo sus ojos se desviaron hacia los labios de Ron y los notó hinchados, seguramente los suyos se veían igual. Se le secó la boca.

—Tengo que irme— susurró.

—Sí.

Caminó apurada hasta la salida y juró que Madame Pince le lanzó una mirada muy inquisidora. Pensó que probablemente la mujer los había visto o algo. Rodó los ojos; ni que fuera probable o ni que estuviera tajantemente prohibido besuquearse. Aún así se sintió avergonzada e instintivamente intentó de acomodarse el pelo, como si lo pudiera dominar tan fácil.

Llegó al despacho de la Directora un poco atrasada, pues Ian ya estaba ahí informándole acerca de los procedimientos rutinarios que llevaban a cabo cada semana como prefectos. Escuchó atenta a su compañero y esperó a que le dieran la palabra.

Todo era lo mismo de siempre; el comportamiento de los alumnos por niveles, algunos nombres de los más conflictivos o los que necesitaban ayuda académica, las próximas salidas a Hogsmeade y las rondas de prefectos. Se movió un poco nerviosa cuando el chico llegó hasta ese último punto, porque muy en el fondo esperaba que Ian hiciera alusión a que algo muy extraño ocurría en uno de los sectores del séptimo piso, pero el chico no dijo nada, y lo único que podía significar eso era que realmente no pasaba nada. Lo observó intentando de hallar algún indicio de que estaba mintiendo o algo, pero él no tenía porqué hacerlo. Cuando ya se iba a dar por vencida, Ian dijo algo que llamó su atención: resultaba que uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuff había caído muy enfermo justo después de haber regresado de su primera ronda y que todavía no se recuperaba, por lo que tenía que ser remplazado. Al escuchar dicha información su corazón latió rápido, expectante. Tal vez ese pequeño dato le sirviera para guiarla en la búsqueda de no sabía qué, pero luego el pensamiento más lógico se hizo presente, porque realmente cualquiera se podía enfermar en cualquier momento, sobre todo en invierno.

Sintió la mirada de la profesora clavada en ella y la alzó para devolvérsela. Estuvo segura de que la mujer la miraba con severidad, como si hubiera escuchado todas sus especulaciones. Se sintió muy nerviosa y advirtió entonces que el rostro de la Directora se veía mucho más surcado de arrugas que la última vez en la que se había fijado en eso. Frunció el entrecejo. Tal vez…

—¿Desea agregar algo señorita Granger?— cuestionó la profesora y ella salió de su arduo escrutinio.

—No profesora— dijo casi en un susurro.

—¿Ninguna idea para complementar a su compañero?

—No.

Tras otro breve contacto visual la mujer les concedió la retirada. Salieron del lugar en silencio y el frío se hizo de inmediato presente. Se acurrucaron en sus túnicas y comenzaron a caminar. Ian avanzaba a su lado en silencio y estuvo tentada a preguntarle algo al respecto, pero no supo como introducir el tema. Muchas cosas se agolpaban en su cabeza de pronto, estar ahí no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Me preguntaba si querrías trabajar conmigo en Runas Antiguas.

Hermione entornó los ojos. —¿Qué?

Ian la miró muy serio. —Ya sabes, la traducción que encargó hoy la profesora Babbling.

—Oh— soltó. Se había olvidado por completo de eso gracias al evento reciente en el despacho de la Directora y gracias a Ron. —_Ron— _suspiró.

—A no ser de que quieras hacerlo sola, pero considero que el texto es demasiado largo y que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer— argumentó el rubio confiadamente.

—No, tienes razón, hagámoslo— aceptó Hermione. Le convenía trabajar con el Ravenclaw, al fin y al cabo era la única persona con quien sentía que no esperaba que ella hiciera todo el trabajo. Ian sonrió satisfecho, pero luego cambió su semblante a uno más inquieto. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Eh, me preguntaba también si… podrías mandarle saludos a Kerry-Ann de mi parte— murmuró.

Hermione lo miró un poco confundida.

—Oh, claro— le dijo después de haber entendido, pero aun así desconcertada. Ian le sonrió agradecido y se marchó rápidamente.

Parpadeó un par de veces intentando de aclarar su mente y se dio cuenta de que estaba frente el retrato de la Dama gorda. Antes de entrar a la sala común se volteó a mirar los desolados pasillos con la sensación de que alguien la acechaba, pero solo distinguió la silueta de la estatua de Lachlan el Larguirucho metros más allá.

Con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda entró al lugar y se acomodó en la butaca que siempre ocupaba con Ron. Desenrolló sus pergaminos, sacó sus plumas y se dispuso a resolver los ejercicios de Aritmancia, sin darse cuenta que al momento Ron cruzó la entrada con cara de muy pocos amigos, sentándose en el sillón más apartado del salón. No fue hasta que dieron las once que lo vio; iba subiendo con brusquedad hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

—Buenas noches— pensó para sí misma con un dejo de amargura.

Lo observó perderse tras la puerta con una mezcla de preocupación y reproche. Preocupación porque sabía que había estado muy distante y extraño durante el día —empezando porque no había ido a desayunar ni a almorzar, ni tampoco había asistido a ninguna clase— y reproche porque le había preguntado qué le pasaba y él le había dicho que nada, pero ella sabía que no era así, porque lo conocía y algo le pasaba… y después la había besado en la biblioteca, transmitiéndole tantas cosas que le provocaba un nudo en el estómago tan solo recordarlo.

Se preguntó si es que se podía leer el significado de un beso…

Suspiró. No debía comenzar a pensar en esa clase de cosas cuando tenía un montón de trabajo que hacer, porque primero no llegaría a ningún lado y solo se complicaría sin motivos reales y segundo, era él el que había comenzado actuar así y no había querido decirle nada…

Negó con la cabeza y regresó a su tarea, sin antes echarle un último vistazo a la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, con la esperanza de ver una mata de cabello rojo asomándose pero francamente eso era imposible.

Muy entrada la noche se fue a dormir, logrando conciliar el sueño después de largos e interminables minutos en los que pensaba cosas que no quería pensar. Era antes de dormir cuando la atacaba la idea de que algo se había comenzado a inmiscuir.

Inmiscuir en cada palabra, en cada mirada, en cada beso compartido y en cada minuto de silencio que se volvía cada vez más prolongado. Inmiscuir en cada día, pero por sobre todo en cada noche que les tocaba pasearse por esos desolados pasillos del séptimo piso, sintiendo como si algo los desnudara, recordándoles tantas cosas que quizás debían mencionar, pero seguían sin decir nada…

_Le costaba respirar._

—_¿No sabéis acaso que ese es el peor error?_

_Le sudaban las manos. Estaba cansada, necesitaba apoyarse en algún sitio urgentemente, sino su cuerpo se desplomaría. _

—_Escúchame. _

—_No._

_Guío su mano pesadamente y se recargó en una pared que no veía. Su mano ardió ferozmente y la quitó de inmediato, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se estaba quemando…_

Hermione se despertó de sobresalto y un intenso temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para calmarse; un nuevo sueño se unía ya a su larga lista de pesadillas. Se levantó tiritando y se sorprendió de que ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto estuviera ahí, seguramente ya estaban abajo, demasiado emocionadas por aquel día que se suponía especial.

Suspiró.

Se vistió rápido y antes de salir se asomó por la ventana y comprobó que el día estaba perfectamente soleado. Vio como un par de pájaros volaron sobre el bosque prohibido y sonrió; tal vez aquel día sí sería especial; entre tanto frío ya estaba haciendo falta algo cálido. Sonrió de nuevo y se sintió extraña, pues era el primer catorce de Febrero de su vida que pasaría oficialmente emparejada… y con Ron. Una nueva sonrisa curvó sus labios; no es que se hubieran enviado tarjetas románticas ni nada por el estilo, era más bien que ya estaban tan acostumbrados a estar juntos para la fecha que no era necesario decir palabra alguna. Aquello era algo previsto casi desde siempre.

Procuró que su cabello se mantuviera firme en una coleta y resaltó un poquito sus rasgos con unas pociones que Ginny había insistido que usara. Observó su reflejo por un momento y tras un minuto sonrió satisfecha.

Bajó a la sala común y se encontró con un ajetreado ambiente; todos parecían muy entusiasmados con la visita a Hogsmeade que se había fijado para ese día. Buscó a Ron con la mirada y no tardó en encontrarlo; hablaba animadamente con Neville, Harry y Ginny. Se les acercó casual y lo cogió de la mano. Él le sonrió y la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo en señal de aprobación.

Caminaron en grupo hasta el pueblo, hablando de cosas triviales y rebuscadas. Se enteraron de que Dean Thomas —si todo resultaba acuerdo a lo previsto por el chico— comenzaría a salir con Luna Lovegood y que Neville iba por las mismas con Hannah Abbott —una de las prefectas de Hufflepuff— entre otros datos que a pesar de su insignificancia era divertido compartirlos. Se rieron con ganas, como hacía ya un tiempo que no lo hacían. Se embriagaron del aire fresco del lugar; olía a dulce, a despreocupación, sin esa tensión a la que ya la mayoría de los Gryffindor se habían dejado dominar y acostumbrar sin siquiera percatarse, pero por ese día tenían la oportunidad de ser ajenos a todo eso.

Algo jaló su mano y Hermione se sobresaltó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Bajó su mirada y vio sus dedos entrelazados a los de Ron. Sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa; se veía pasivo, de buen humor.

—¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó mirándola con detenimiento.

—Nada— susurró. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso.

—¿Y a dónde quieres ir?— le preguntó una vez que el grupo se hubo dispersado.

Hermione se rió. —No lo sé— se mordió el labio. —Solo… llévame a algún sitio.

—¿Segura?— rió y ella alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

—Tú eres el chico— comentó divertida.

Ron le sonrió sintiéndose complacido, si que no sabía muy bien a donde ir. No deseaba ir a las Tres escobas para estar rodeados de un montón de personas bebiendo y menos ir a Zonko a ver como un montón de niños enloquecían por los productos. No, él quería… estar bien con ella, solo con ella. Entonces pensó fugazmente en el salón de té de Madame Tudipié, pero imaginarse en medio de parejas besándose y mesitas de corazoncito lo hizo descartar la idea inmediatamente y menos mal, porque a Hermione le daría un ataque similar al que a él le hubiera dado si se metían en ese lugar. No era lo idóneo para ellos.

—¿Quieres ir a la Casa de las Plumas?— preguntó al final y sintió que sonó bastante estúpido.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Creo que… ya tengo suficientes plumas para el resto del año— comentó. —Pero bueno, vamos— agregó al ver la frustración en el rostro de Ron.

Avanzaron por la avenida principal, esquivando a grupos de estudiantes y entraron a la famosa tienda. Después de apreciar sin mucho interés las extravagantes plumas que se exhibían para la ocasión, se fijaron en que en una de las paredes de la tienda se había colgado una imagen de Harry y ellos, proclamándolos como salvadores del mundo. Decidieron salir del lugar para evitar algún posible escándalo.

Caminaron en silencio, pensando cada uno en lo suyo, temerosos de decir algo impertinente y arruinar el momento, porque definitivamente ese era un momento que se les había concedido para que pudieran respirar, para que pudieran liberarse y olvidarse de todas las cosas que los atormentaban silenciosamente dentro del castillo y no podían arruinarlo, no podían permitir que se les terminara de escapárseles de las manos. Tenía que seguir siendo condenadamente perfecto con todas sus irregularidades.

Qué mal.

Se escabulleron por calles laterales recorriendo las tiendas, cuyas vitrinas ostentaban los más variados obsequios para la festividad; había cuanto se imaginaran, desde lo regalos más extravagantes hasta las típicas cartas con los mensajes más clichés de la fecha.

Hermione a pesar de que ya los había visto tantas veces, esta vez los leía en silencio con una sensación muy agradable cosquilleándole su estómago y sentía como sus mejillas se ruborizaban a ratos. No podía evitarlo, ahí todo era demasiado lindo, prometedor y de ensueño y aunque lo negara, lo único que podía pensar era en cursilerías, porque era el día de San Valentín e iba caminando de la mano de Ron, y aquello había sido uno de sus deseos ocultos durante mucho tiempo.

Sonrió.

—¿De qué te ríes?— inquirió Ron.

Hermione acentuó su sonrisa. —De nada.

Ron gruñó y ella le apretó la mano. Llegaron a una bifurcación en el camino y se detuvieron, pensativos.

—¿Hacia dónde?

—No preguntes… solo avanza.

Ojalá fuera tan sencillo; avanzar y en la misma dirección, con las mismas convicciones y con las mismas expectativas.

Se miraron de reojo. ¿Lo estarían pensando?

Qué importaba, solo era una estúpida calle.

Ron dio un paso hacia la izquierda mientras que Hermione a la derecha, obligándoles a detenerse. Sonrieron y volvieron al punto de inicio, sospechando que esa no era la mejor manera de llevar las cosas, pero ¡qué importaba! Si era solo un estúpido camino, algo de lo que no se debían preocupar.

—¿Qué te parece?— preguntó Ron rompiendo el silencio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A… esto— dijo casi en un susurro.

Hermione sonrió.

—Bueno… no estuvo tan mal para ser nuestra primera cita— comentó y se puso de puntitas para darle un corto beso. La abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Nuestra primera cita?— repitió y apoyó su frente contra la suya.

—Sí— afirmó y le dio otro beso.

—¿Imaginas cuantas citas habíamos tenido sin darnos cuenta?— preguntó divertido.

Hermione sonrió, no podía para de sonreír.

—Nunca me has pedido una oficialmente— le reprochó falsamente. Ron alzó las cejas.

—¿Estás segura?

—No.

Él sonrió y junto sus labios en un beso lento, muy lento.

—Me gusta…— susurró Ron. —Estar así, contigo— y le besó la comisura de los labios. Hermione buscó su mirada.

—A mí también.

La miró seriamente. —Ojalá…— comenzó, pero ella impidió que continuara.

—No… no lo digas— musitó temerosa. Cerró los ojos y rompió la milimétrica distancia que los separaba. Envolvieron sus labios en un juego de movimientos pausados, que se aceleraban a ratos para luego volver a esa tortuosa lentitud que les quemaba el alma, que hacía flotar a sus corazones de felicidad… Les dolía el pecho o algún lugar cercano a éste. Se sentían felices, se sentían tristes. Si tan solo pudieran leer lo que dice un beso.

Ron la estrechó entre sus brazos, aspiró el aroma de su pelo y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, con protección, con miedo. La necesitaba, la quería a su lado y a pesar de que literalmente la tenía, ya no le bastaba. Era un sentimiento abrumador.

Emprendieron regreso al castillo sin ni una sola palabra, acurrucándose el uno en el otro pero sin poder evitar que la fría brisa que se levantó al rayar el crepúsculo se colara entre sus cuerpos. Al momento divisaron a la imponente estructura de Hogwarts que se alzaba altiva sobre el acantilado, con sus torres más altas perdiéndose entre las gruesas nubes que habían aparecido casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ambos sintieron una amarga sensación ante el cuadro; no querían volver, al menos no todavía.

Llegaron justo después de la cena. Cruzaron la entrada principal y Hermione sintió de inmediato el cambio de ambiente, como de ligero a pesado, de suave a aterrador. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y miró de reojo a Ron. Notó como su rostro se endurecía casi imperceptiblemente ¿habría sentido el cambio? Miró entonces al resto del alumnado que arribó junto a ellos y vio como sus rostros se enceguecían a medida que se adentraban en el castillo, como si hubieran sido abruptamente tomados presos por no sabían qué.

Con el corazón latiendo en su garganta se acordó de que esa había sido la mismísima primera impresión que la había atacado el primer día tras haber regresado de las vacaciones navideñas. Tragó saliva y esperando seguir con el hilo del asunto, alzó la vista hacia el techo, segura de que se encontraría con lo mismo de esa ya lejana noche y en efecto; alcanzó a distinguir como los últimos vestigios de algún hechizo desaparecían entre destellos rojos, verdes y azules…

Su mente comenzó a trabajar a la velocidad de un rayo: se suponía que el hechizo en dicha ocasión había sido un mero espectáculo pirotécnico para conmemorar el año nuevo —al menos así lo había dicho McGonagall— pero ahora no había nada que celebrar, y no contaba que hoy fuera el día de los enamorados, no, la fecha nunca había tenido tanta importancia a no ser de que ahora se haya tomado como excusa para lanzar una vez más el hechizo… Frunció el entrecejo; eso, tal vez solo eran excusas para lanzarlo, pero entonces no era un simple espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, tenía que haber algo más, un motivo real para invocarlo…

Alarmada por sus rápidas conclusiones, Hermione soltó la mano de Ron y se echó a correr, rememorando una y otra vez los sucesos acaecidos esa noche. A cada zancada que daba estaba más segura que ese hechizo no era tan simple como parecía, de hecho por algo le había llamado tanto la atención la primera vez que lo había visto ¿por qué lo había dejado pasar? Se acordó también que justo después la profesora Gray había aparecido en el salón con actitud aparentemente normal…

Se detuvo en seco tras haber subido un montón de escaleras en tiempo record, intentando calmar su alocada respiración.

—La profesora Gray— pensó. ¡Todo calzaba! Pensó en averiguar más al respecto, pero no, pues ahora necesitaba hablar urgentemente con la profesora McGonagall. ¡Tenía que hablar con ella!

Subió el último tramo de escaleras que le quedaba y llegó a la última planta. Inmediatamente sintió como la densidad del ambiente cambió. Se acurrucó en su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar y ahora, a cada paso que daba más se incrementaba su incertidumbre e indecisión; ya nada de lo que había pensado calzaba.

La gárgola que daba al despacho de la Directora apareció a la vuelta de la esquina. La observó temerosa y tras musitar _Severus Snape _comenzó a girar dejándole el camino libre. Avanzó cauta, como si su vida corriera peligro si la descubrían. Iba a tocar la puerta pero algo la detuvo; se escuchaba claramente como dos voces femeninas sostenían una conversación un tanto acalorada. Se quedó como petrificada y acercó su oído para oír mejor, tratando de no pensar en qué es lo que pasaría si ahora efectivamente la descubrían.

—…no es algo que sea de su incumbencia…— escuchó que decía la áspera voz de la profesora Gray y Hermione ahogó un chillido de sorpresa.

—El bienestar de los alumnos… motivo… de… preocupación— replicó Minerva McGonagall.

—¿Y qué le hace… que…?— Hermione maldijo no haber podido escuchar toda la pregunta. Tampoco escuchó la correspondiente respuesta.

—El Ministerio… no… un asunto que se trate… estudiantes pueden… ya está acordado.

Abrió los ojos ¿el Ministerio? Se acercó más, quedando casi pegada a la puerta.

—Disculpe, pero me parece que esta conversación ya no es privada.

A Hermione casi se le sale el corazón cuando oyó la frase y solo atinó a levantar su puño fingiendo que acababa de llegar y que iba a tocar la puerta. Un segundo después ésta se abrió.

—Vaya, señorita Granger…— la saludó la profesora Gray con inusitada cordialidad. —¿Hace cuánto que está tras la puerta?— le preguntó de igual manera.

—Yo…— farfulló. —Necesitaba hablar con usted— dijo mirando a la Directora. La mujer se puso de pie, su mirada parecía más severa de lo habitual.

—¿Acerca de qué?

La profesora Gray pasó a su lado y la observó con una mirada demasiado inquisidora. Se obligó a no desviarla y sintió como todos sus argumentos razonables se caían; tal vez le estaba leyendo la mente y esta vez no podría evitarlo. Quiso decirle que deseaba hablar solo con la Directora, pero eso sin dudas era demasiado irrespetuoso, y al parecer la mujer no tenía intenciones de moverse de ahí.

—Bueno, parece que no era nada muy importante… se le ha olvidado— se lamentó escrutándola con sus ávidos ojos grises. —Si que no tiene de qué preocuparse— agregó tras una breve y tensa pausa. —Pues le aseguro que pronto tendrá cosas mucho mejores que hacer.

Hermione se preguntó a qué se refería con esa última afirmación.

Se retiró del despacho totalmente descolocada. Avanzó como sonámbula directo hacia su cuarto, pues ya era muy tarde. No se encontró con Ron, pero eso no importaba mucho en ese momento. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en las pocas ideas coherentes que podría extraer de la conversación que había escuchado a medias y de sus posibles consecuencias.

Así que muy probablemente algo pasaba pero ¿tenía que ver con todo lo que ella suponía? Diablos, tenía tanta información junta que no podía decodificarla. Había oído algo del bienestar de los alumnos e incluso algo sobre el Ministerio y todo en un mismo contexto. Tenía que hablar con Harry, pero tendría que esperar al otro día. Eso, hablaría con Harry y también con Ron, a pesar de que este último se muestre ausente. ¡Tenían que hablar!

Por eso a la mañana siguiente no tardó en bajar —tras haber dormido muy poco— dispuesta a despertarlos si era necesario, pero para su sorpresa no estaban en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en sus dormitorios.

Muy ansiosa se comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro ¡¿dónde estaban, por Merlín?

—¡Hermione!— se sobresaltó notoriamente y desesperada acudió al llamado; para su decepción era Jenna.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, siento haberte asustado…

—No me asustaste, ¿qué pasa?— preguntó casi gritando.

—¡Ah!— sonrió la chica. —Ian me acaba de decir que te dijera que la profesora MgGonagall los mandaba a llamar…

Antes de que la rubia terminara de transmitir el mensaje, Hermione ya estaba saliendo de la sala común, lamentándose de que tendría que prosponer su conversación con sus amigos, pero a la vez más ansiosa por saber que querría la Directora, tal vez algo relacionado con…

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando en el despacho se encontró con Harry y Ron, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos; había un mago alto y barrigudo, vestido con túnicas azul pálido de aspecto sedoso y zapatos perfectamente lustrados. También se encontraban en el lugar dos tipos —los que reconoció como los aurores que los habían escoltado el 1 de Septiembre hasta King's Cross— y Hannah Abbot.

—Bien— comenzó Minerva McGonagall. —Ahora que los premios anuales han llegado podemos comenzar.

Hermione se sintió incómoda al ser pronunciado semejante título. La verdad es que apenas había pensado en eso. Le echó una ojeada a Ron y notó como él miraba con el ceño fruncido a Ian.

—¿Profesor Thor?— preguntó la Directora mirando por sobre su espalda. Hermione dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que el jefe de su casa estaba ahí, al igual que la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick, los respectivos jefes de casa de los involucrados.

—¡Ah! Sí, sí, aquí están Minerva, no te preocupes— exclamó Demian Thor tendiéndole un pergamino. La Directora lo leyó rápidamente y asintió satisfecha.

—Le concedo la palabra, Monsieur Bouvier.

El hombre barrigudo se aclaró la garganta e hizo una leve reverencia.

—Muchag gagcias, Minegva— dijo con indudable acento francés. Luego se volvió hacia Ian, Hannah y Hermione.

—Como representagte de una de las escueglas de magiag y hechiceríag más renombragdas a nivel mundial— comenzó a disertar. —Tengog queg decig queg es un tegmendo honog estag hoy eng Hogggwarts con el motivog queg nos mueveg comog institución educagcional a promoveg la alianza de lag comunidad mágicag después de los trágicogs sucesos del añog pasadog.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, ya prefería que hablara en francés en vez que en ese forzado inglés.

—Beauxbatons— lo pronunció con total orgullo. —Seg complaceg en hacegles una cogdial invitaciong a ustegdes, los mejoges estudiantes de Hogggwarts, a que asistang al primeg campeonagto escolag de conocimiengtos académicosg a realizagse dentro del pogximo mes en nuegstra…

Hermione entornó los ojos. ¿Había escuchado bien? Miró de reojo a Ian y a Hannah y notó como tímidas sonrisas se asomaban en sus labios a medida que el hombre avanzaba en su discurso.

—Seg compegtirá tanto individuagmente como eng equipog. Los ganagdores obtendrán una becag complegtad y muchos otros benefigcios académigcos pog pagte del Ministegio…

Se preguntó que expresión tenía ella plantada en la cara. Se acordó fugazmente de lo que le había dicho el padre de Fleur un día durante las vacaciones en La madriguera: eso de que en Francia estaban muy interesados en sus estudios, y al parecer no solo en los de ella, si no que el de los estudiantes más destacados. Sintió la boca seca, quiso chillar o algo, pero se limitó a quedarse en su perfecta postura de —valga la redundancia— perfecta estudiante.

Su mente se quedó en blanco y solo reaccionó cuando escuchó ahora como uno de los aurores hablaba. Sus ojos se fueron desorbitando a medida que iba escuchando las palabras pronunciadas, esta vez en un perfecto inglés: resulta que el Ministerio estaba muy interesado en que Harry y Ron —al ser obviamente los jóvenes más reconocidos por haber luchado arduamente en la guerra contra Voldemort— se comenzaran a unir al escuadrón de aurores, por lo que se les estaba haciendo una invitación extraordinaria para comenzar paulatinamente con el entrenamiento.

Hermione estaba atónita, a Harry le brillaban los ojos y Ron estaba muy serio, como si estuviera divagando en algún lugar totalmente alejado del que estaban.

Se le apretó el estómago. No sabía qué sentir, si es que algo sentía. Debería de estar emocionada, pero lo que sentía era todo menos eso; estaba desconcertada, preguntándose qué significaba todo eso, preguntándose porqué justo ahora. Se dio cuenta de que no había tomado en cuenta tantas cosas ¡tantas! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que…? ¡¿Que qué?

Merlín, quiso detenerlo todo y ponerse a pensar.

¡Eso! Necesitaba pensar, así que minutos después, Hermione Granger se encaminó hacia los jardines con la esperanza de hallar los magníficos rayos del sol como hacía solo un día, mas sus deseos se vieron frustrados cuando contempló desde la ventana como un aguacero arrasaba todo a su paso.

Quizás el día de ayer solo había sido un breve lapso de tranquilidad antes de la tempestad.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias!<p> 


	14. Transgresión

Agradezco a todos quienes lean esta historia :)

* * *

><p>—<strong>14—<strong>

**Transgresión**

_**Del diccionario de la Real Academia Española (RAE)**_

_**Transgresión: 1. Tr/ Transgredir/ **_Quebrantar, violar un precepto, ley o estatuto.

* * *

><p>Ron estaba recostado sobre su cama. Miraba hacia el techo y su expresión se ensombrecía a ratos. Los segundos se arrastraban, los minutos eran infinitos. No quería bajar a cenar, no quería dormir. No quería nada.<p>

—¿Qué te parece?

Giró su cabeza hacia Harry, que se encontraba también sobre su cama, pero con una postura mucho más despreocupada y animada; tenía las piernas cruzadas, un brazo por debajo de su nuca y con la mano libre arrojaba una especie de bola.

—¿Que me parece qué cosa?

Harry atrapó la bola en el aire, la guardó en su mesita de noche y lo observó con ojos soñadores.

—Que comencemos con el entrenamiento para ser aurores.

—Ah, que está bien— susurró desviando la mirada. Harry lo miró medio ceñudo. —¿Vas a ir, verdad? ¿Quieres?

—¿Por qué no iría?— fijó su vista en un lejano punto de una de las paredes. —Es solo que no me lo esperaba.

—Es algo que siempre hemos querido— comentó Harry con entusiasmo.

Ron lo observó dubitativo.

—Sí, pero no olvides que será solo algo introductorio.

—Ya imagino como va a ser— dijo su amigo rápidamente como haciendo oídos sordos a sus palabras. —Me pregunto si habrán más clases prácticas que teóricas. Si que ahora que me acuerdo, Tonks— hizo una pausa en memoria de la auror. —Me dijo una vez de que Pociones debía ser tomado muy en cuenta.

Ron hizo una mueca y se giró dándole la espalda. —_Pociones— _pensó con desagrado. Se quedó en esa posición y respondió con monosílabos o frases cortas todo lo que le dijo y le preguntó Harry.

No entendía en realidad porqué se sentía tan desanimado y mucho menos ante la idea de comenzar a vislumbrar su futuro como auror ¡cómo auror! ¡él sería un miembro de la elite de los magos! ¡Si era lo que siempre había querido desde que se enteró de que existía el oficio! Si estaba feliz por eso, pero no podía rebosar de felicidad simplemente porque había otra cosa en medio de todo eso.

—¿Hermione te ha mencionado si al final aceptará la invitación de Beauxbatons?— le preguntó a Harry una vez que éste se hubiera dejado de hablar.

—No— le respondió. —Pero tampoco tiene que pensarlo mucho ¿o sí? Es una oportunidad que no puede desperdiciar y se la merece— agregó con tono reflexivo. —¿Por qué?

—Por nada. Tienes razón.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco, pues no sabía porqué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche no conciliaría el sueño; se le había informado que tendría que salir a hacer una ronda extra en remplazo de uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuff que había caído enfermo. Eso no le agradaba demasiado ¡tener que ir a meterse a ese lugar de nuevo! Pero lo peor de todo era que esta vez tendría que hacerlo con el maravilloso prefecto perfecto de Ravenclaw.

Después de casi una hora se puso de pie ofuscado y bajó a la sala común. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar buscando a Hermione. No tardó en encontrarla, estaba de espaldas a él y varios libros y pergaminos rodeaban la pequeña mesa en la se encontraba.

Analizó sus movimientos, la manera en la que su espalda se encorvaba sobre el respaldo y su cabeza levemente ladeada hacia un lado; de seguro que estaba concentradísima en uno de sus tantos ensayos que le habían encargado para la semana.

Decidió no acercársele. No quiso ser motivo de desconcentración o algo por el estilo como ella había dado a entender —o él había mal interpretado— hace un par de días en los que estaba visiblemente histérica por un examen de Aritmancia particularmente difícil e importante.

Cruzó el retrato de la Dama gorda con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Empuñó su varita y comenzó a caminar por los desolados pasillos, decidido a no esperar al imbécil de Harvey ¿Por qué tendría que esperarlo?

Continuó avanzando interponiendo estúpida e innecesariamente su orgullo a cada paso que daba. A veces sentía como si algo estuviera al asecho, amenazándolo constantemente y esperando encontrarlo desprevenido para estampar sus invisibles garras en donde más le doliera. Y Ron sabía de sobra donde era que más le dolía y más se desesperaba. Era una sensación de inseguridad desesperante.

Se asomó por un aula e iluminó el interior con la luz de su varita.

—Nada_— _pensó despectivamente y giró con brusquedad sobre sus talones. Estaba furioso ¡Ya estaba harto de hacer eso!

Se dirigió hacia la sala contigua comprobando una vez más que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Alumbró por si acaso los rincones y por puro instinto alzó la vista al techo. Entornó los ojos con fuerza porque le pareció ver un destello rojo, pero pasó tan rápido que no estuvo seguro de si en verdad lo había visto. Enfocó de nuevo y parpadeó con rapidez, notando como la oscuridad aminoraba sutilmente su intensidad.

Una sensación muy gratificante se apoderó de su cuerpo, como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Se quedó de pie observando detenidamente por si es que algo volvía a ocurrir.

—_Weasley— _su corazón dio un vuelco. Esa voz. Esa maldita y conocida voz.

Una fría brisa corrió repentinamente y le revolvió el cabello. La oscuridad volvió a intensificarse, el peso invisible cayó de nuevo sobre él. Tragó saliva. Sus músculos tensaron. Esperó.

No pasó nada. —¡Joder!

Se sintió molesto. ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí? ¿Por qué rayos lo habían nombrado prefecto? ¡Si no tenía nada extraordinario! ¡Si no era ningún estudiante perfecto! ¡No era nada! Podría estar en cualquier lugar que fuera de su agrado ¡Menos ahí! ¡Podría estar con Hermione! Oh, oh, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada para prestarle atención. Ella si que era la estudiante perfecta, todo lo que él no era ¿Qué tenían que ver el uno con el otro? Era cosa de mirarse a un espejo para darse cuenta…

¡No!

Su rabia se incrementó.

—_Ven._

Su corazón dio otro vuelco.

—_Weasley._

Dio dos pasos, a punto de cruzar el límite.

—¡Weasley!— se giró totalmente alterado y casi lanza una maldición a quien sea que fuese.

—Harvey— musitó. El chico lo alumbró con su varita y Ron se arrepintió por un segundo de no haber lanzado efectivamente la maldición.

—Tú me estabas llamando— lo acusó irritado, pero al momento se comenzó a sentir aliviado. Era como si la presencia del otro chico absorbiera la tensión del lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— interrogó el rubio. —¡Tenías que esperarme!— increpó.

Lo miró furioso. ¿Quién se creía que era? Oh, claro, el estudiante perfecto sin dudas…

—¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?— volvió a interrogar el chico y Ron se sorprendió de que se alterara de esa manera, pues las pocas veces que había compartido con él, el muy desgraciado era condenadamente educado, cordial, ameno…

Cualidades de las que él carecía probablemente.

—Tenías que haberme esperado— repitió Ian revolviéndose el pelo nerviosamente.

Ron abrió la boca para replicar, pero el chico se adelantó.

—Vámonos— susurró notablemente asustado. —Daremos la ronda por terminada— y comenzó a caminar tambaleándose levemente. Ron lo observó ceñudo y a medida que se iba alejando fue sintiendo como su malestar se incrementaba, comprobando que su reciente teoría era cierta; al parecer el chico interfería o absorbía sea lo que sea que ahí había. Qué raro.

Lo siguió e Ian lo observó entornando los ojos como si tuviera un tic.

—Mi madre es muggle ¿lo sabías?— comentó de pronto con voz áspera. —Y la asesinaron los mortífagos— agregó observando a todos lados como un maniático.

Ron se sintió incómodo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¿Sabes otra cosa? Yo siempre he sido muy perceptible a la magia oscura— le susurró como si fuera información absolutamente confidencial, pero Ron no lo escuchó porque sus ojos habían captado como una silenciosa y sombría figura se les acercaba rápidamente. Y definitivamente no era un estudiante.

Tragó saliva mientras Ian seguía hablando disparates y cosas que no le importaban.

—Señor Weasley— musitó la Directora quitándose la capucha, revelando su demacrado y pálido rostro que sinceramente lo asustó un poco.

—Profesora McGonagall— se apuró en saludarla evitando mirar sus arrugas.

—¿Está todo bien?

—…por cierto, ¿sabes si en el lugar de allá pasó algo…?— Ian continuaba con su monólogo y señaló vagamente uno de los pasillos de los que acababan de salir. Ron lo miró incrédulo, pero una varita se encendió abruptamente frente a ellos y casi le da un paro cardiaco; había jurado que la Directora estaba sola.

—Señor Harvey— susurró la profesora Gray acercando la luz al rostro del rubio con semblante muy preocupado. —¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?

Ian la observó bruscamente, como si recién se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. —Buenos días— musitó.

—Querrá decir buenas noches— comentó la profesora Gray con suspicacia. —¿Nos hemos perdido de algo?

Ron sintió la acusadora mirada de la mujer sobre él. —No pasó nada— respondió casi sin pensar.

—¿Está usted seguro?— inquirió la profesora y ahora acercó su pálido rostro al de él. Fijó sus grises ojos en los suyos y sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, pero fue solo cosa de un segundo. La mujer repitió el mismo juego de miradas con Ian y cuando acabó, los miró ceñuda.

—La profesora McGonagall fue muy clara respecto a que las rondas deben ser efectuadas por dos personas en el mismo lugar, simultáneamente— reprendió muy fríamente.

—Profesora Gray, acompañe al señor Harvey a la enfermería— ordenó la Directora. —Señor Weasley— lo miró con severidad. —¿Me haría el favor de avisarle a la señorita Granger que la reunión de mañana se pospone para el Jueves?

Ron asintió mecánicamente. Se sintió raro que la Directora le pidiera algo y más si se refería a Hermione.

—Bien. Puede retirarse.

Regresó a la sala común muy ansioso. Lo recién vivido lo había dejado con una sensación bastante extraña y amarga. Rodeó el lugar con la mirada. No había nadie a simple vista. La leña crepitaba en la chimenea y el fuego se veía muy acogedor, invitándolo a que se acercara y se dejara reconfortar por su calor, pero para él no había nada más reconfortante que hallar a Hermione esperándolo. Miró el sofá en donde se solían buscar, pero obedeciendo a la rutina que los había comenzado a envolver, estaba vacío.

Se quedó contemplando por un momento el sillón. ¡Vacío! Su expresión inmutable pareció por un momento querer deformarse en una mueca de angustia, pero se lo prohibió.

Subió a su cuarto e ignoró la pregunta que Neville le formuló entre sueños. Se cambió a su piyama y se metió a la cama. Cerró los ojos e invocó a todos los magos para que por favor pudiera dormir.

Pensó en Hermione, en su sonrisa, en su mano contra la suya, en sus caricias y en sus besos. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Se sentía tan bien pensar en ella, en como lo miraba, en como susurraba cosas a su oído, en sus risos haciéndole cosquillas en su mentón. En ella.

Y entonces pensó en la distancia. Y no faltó más para que su sonrisa desapareciera. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?

Distancia. Qué palabra tan caótica. Como si de pronto estuvieran lejos estando tan cerca. No, no quería pensar en eso, pero ahí estaba. Ya no podía arrancar.

Hermione parecía a veces tan distante, como esas veces en las que se sumergía en asuntos de los que él no tenía idea o también las veces cuando enterraba la nariz en algún libro demasiado viejo, como si quisiera hacer oídos sordos a todo el mundo, como si quisiera ignorar tantas cosas pero aún así vivía preocupada. Ella iba y venía, ajena y ausente, atenta y cercana.

Dirigió su mirada a la ventana y contempló el leve resplandor de la Luna que se colaba por el visillo. Se preguntó si es que Hermione ya estaría dormida o tal vez se preparaba para ello. Quizás no estuviera haciendo ninguna de las dos cosas sino que leía alguna cosa o si, en el último de los casos, pensaba en él.

Y aunque le fuera imposible saberlo, a tan solo metros mas allá pero separados por un montón de muros y hechizos, Hermione efectivamente cerraba un pequeño libro y lo guardaba, se acomodaba entre sus sábanas y antes de sumergirse en la inconsciencia de un terrible sueño, pensaba en él. Pensaba en él y nunca como el último de los casos, más bien como el primero, siempre había sido el primero aunque que ella se empecinara en mantener aquel dato lo más alejado del mundo exterior.

Por eso mismo iba y venía.

Al día siguiente el cielo se empeñó en permanecer nublado, pero a pesar de eso la mañana estaba particularmente cálida y Hermione no lo descubrió hasta que se sintió sofocada por toda la ropa que traía puesta; ya estaba prácticamente acostumbrada a la frialdad que se había apoderado del séptimo piso.

Se quitó el chaleco y todos sus risos salieron disparados en todas direcciones dejando en ruinas su pobre peinado matutino. —¡Genial!— bufó molesta. Se sintió observada y giró su rostro bruscamente encontrándose con un par de chicos de Slytherin que la analizaban sugerentemente. Desvió la mirada un poco cohibida y volvió a bufar ¿Acaso tenía pintado algo en la cara que desde que se había levantado todos la miraban? Quizás tenía unas enormes ojeras por haberse despertado a las cinco de la mañana y no haber podido conciliar el sueño ¡y justo cuando por fin lo iba a lograr tuvo que levantarse! Bufó de nuevo.

Tal vez no sería un buen día.

Le pesaban los ojos ¡y pensar en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer no le ayudaba mucho! Seguramente no dormiría bien en días. Resopló.

—Buenos días— saludó de manera general a los que ya se encontraban desayunando.

—Buenos días— Jenna fue la única que le devolvió el saludo y le extrañó un poco lo apagada que le salió la voz. Miró al resto: Neville estaba sumergido en un libro de Herbología así como también Dean en una revista de deportes, Harry y Ginny hablaban muy acaloradamente y Ron ¿dónde estaba Ron? Ah, estaba un par de puestos más allá engullendo todas las tostadas que le fueran posibles. Sonrió levemente y se fue a sentar a su lado.

—Hola— lo saludó mientras se servía zumo de calabaza. Él se volteó de inmediato dejando ver su rostro algo más pálido y algo ojeroso; tampoco había dormido bien.

Así que ambos estaban susceptibles a irritarse fácilmente.

—Hola— se le acercó y le dio un corto beso. —¿Es mi idea o llegas algo tarde? ¿Te quedaste dormida?

—Ni lo menciones.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por nada.

Ron la observó con detenimiento. Cogió algunas rebanadas de pan y comenzó a untarlas con lo primero que encontró en la mesa.

—Toma—se las puso en su plato. Ella lo miró extrañada.

—Tienes que… comer, digo yo.

Hermione sonrió complacida y a pesar de que no tenía hambre las aceptó. Cogió una, la mascó, la saboreó y —_Puaaaj— _la alejó impulsivamente de su boca. Si había algo que le desagradara después de los deberes sin hacer y la explotación de los elfos era sin dudas la mermelada de tártano. Bueno, quizás exageraba, pero definitivamente no le gustaba.

Vio como Ron alzó las cejas y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Llena de culpabilidad le dio un nuevo mordisco al pan, pero el semblante de él se arrugó más.

—¿Qué?

—No te gusta la mermelada de tártano— señaló Ron ceñudo.

—Así es— afirmó y dejó la rebanada a un lado pensando en que la honestidad por muy nimia que sea la situación era necesaria.

—Y aun así te las ibas a comer— aseveró él con repentina brusquedad.

La culpa que había sentido se esfumó rápidamente.

—Oh, ¿a qué viene eso? ¿o acaso lo hiciste a propósito?— preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No, claro que no— gruñó Ron contagiándose demasiado rápido de su mal humor, pero es que se sentía bastante ofendido. —¿Y desde cuando que no te gusta si se puede saber?— preguntó con notable sarcasmo.

Hermione alzó las cejas. —Desde siempre, de hecho— y le dio un sorbo a su jugo.

—Claro, claro— ironizó Ron. —Lamento no haberlo sabido antes.

—Bueno, ese no es mi problema.

—¿Y es el mío?

Hace tiempo que no se hablaban así.

—Eso es lo que das a entender.

—Eso es lo que tú quieres entender.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió la lengua para no replicar. Bebió un poco más de jugo y desvió su atención de él. Lo que menos le faltaba era comenzar alguna estúpida disputa sin sentido.

—Bien, me las comeré yo entonces— continuó Ron orgullosamente. —Ya que ni siquiera te importa que las haya hecho para ti— agregó con tono mordaz.

Hermione lo miró muy molesta ¡odiaba ese tono!

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Por supuesto que lo haré— comenzó a devorar obstinadamente la comida.

—Como quieras— comentó con desprecio y guiada por la necesidad de hacer algo agarró un ejemplar de _El profeta _que había en el otro extremo de la mesa. Comenzó a hojearlo frenéticamente buscando algo que desviara su atención.

Ron la observó incrédulo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— le preguntó secamente.

Ella alzó la vista. Su paciencia se le estaba agotando más rápido de lo normal.

—Intento de leer ¿o acaso no lo vez?— gruñó y volvió a la interesantísima noticia sobre una especie de alianza ideológica del Ministerio inglés con el australiano.

—Dijiste que no volverías a leer más El profeta— recalcó Ron.

—No me digas.

—Dijiste que no volverías a leerlo— insistió.

—Sé lo que dije— resopló Hermione. —Pero al final ¿qué tan importante es para ti lo que yo lea o lo que no?

No era eso lo importante, era otra cosa.

—Dijiste que no lo leerías más después de lo que dijeron sobre ti— recordó Ron con ansiedad.

—Hace meses de eso, Ron.

—Pero lo dijiste.

No, tampoco era eso.

—¿En serio vas a seguir con eso?

—¿Tú no?

Hermione volvió a alzar la vista.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? No puedo estar meses sin leer un diario solo por una simpleza de un momento, deberías saberlo.

¿Debía saberlo? ¿Una simpleza de un momento?

¡No, eso no era!

Sus miradas se encontraron pero ambos las desviaron de inmediato. Y es que era algo más, como si en aquel intercambio de simples palabras —pero las que encerraban complejas ideas y resguardaban valiosos secretos— se hubiera rasgado alguna plana invisible de lo que hasta ese mismísimo momento había sido intocable.

Intocable.

—Esto es ridículo— musitó Hermione intentando de restarle importancia al asunto y afligida, pasó de página con fuerza.

¡Realmente el día no sería bueno!

—¡Qué te he dicho que no!

Desconcertada —como todos— alzó la vista y observó a Ginny ponerse de pie bruscamente mientras que Harry la miraba ceñudo, pero con un ápice de ruego en su rostro.

—Mira Ginny…

—No digas nada más, Harry Potter— subrayó las dos últimas palabras. —Nos vemos luego.

Casi boquiabierta contempló a la pelirroja salir del gran comedor. Se debatió en si es que debía ir tras ella o si era mejor acercarse a Harry, porque a fin de cuentas ya le había comentado algo al respecto de que él y Ginny no habían andado en muy buenos términos, pero su amigo desapareció tan rápido del lugar que no tuvo tiempo ni para decidir qué hacer.

Vaya, y eso que una vez pensó que Ron y ella serían los primeros en comenzar a gritarse o a armar algún espectáculo.

¿Eso era bueno o malo? Tal vez era bueno, como también podría ser malo… porque lo que pasa imperceptible a los ojos es mucho más peligroso.

—¿Disculpa, puedes ayudarme con esto?— era una chica que ya varias veces le había pedido ayuda con traducciones de Runas Antiguas.

—Claro— aceptó casi desesperada por prestarle atención a otra cosa.

—Estos símbolos me parecen iguales…— le dijo la muchacha tendiéndole su pergamino. —Aparte mi diccionario dice que significan lo mismo.

—No, no significan lo mismo— señaló adoptando su típica voz de sabelotodo. —Fíjate que el punto de la izquierda esta más inclinado en este símbolo— señaló.

—¡Oh, tienes razón!

Hermione le sonrió complacida, pero luego se tornó solemne.

—Te puedo prestar mi diccionario, pero solo si tienes Runas ahora.

A la chica le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Sería posible?

—Claro, si que se lo presté a alguien más, pero estoy segura de que ya desocupó ¿Ubicas a Ian Harvey, el prefecto de Ravenclaw…?

Ron —que se había estado preguntando qué carajo le hizo Harry a su hermana— la miró abruptamente. —_Ian Harvey— _repitió con considerable desprecio en su mente. Nunca la había escuchado decir _Ian Harvey, _con su voz tan suave ¿cómo le saldría _Ronald Weasley_?

—Oh, sí, sí, el otro Premio anual…

—Él mismo— cortó Hermione viendo la expresión que se apoderaba del rostro de Ron.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Deben ser grandes amigos para que le hayas prestado tu diccionario— comentó casualmente intentando de que no se note la amargura que sentía.

Hermione lo miró con suspicacia. —No— rebatió con voz seca. —Él me presta su libro de Aritmancia y yo mi diccionario, algo así como un acuerdo simbiótico.

—Claro, claro— asintió mientras se preguntaba qué rayos significaba _simbiótico. _

De seguro que el muy engreído lo sabía, y él no.

—No lo encuentro— reapareció la chica. —¿No se supone que es rubio?

Hermione asintió en silencio y buscó al Ravenclaw con la mirada. Efectivamente no estaba donde siempre solía estar.

—Qué extraño— susurró.

—Debe estar todavía en la enfermería— comentó Ron con un dejo de sorna. Desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con las migajas de pan, sintiéndose torpemente poderoso por manejar esa información.

—¿Qué has dicho?— preguntó Hermione preocupada. Ron alzó una ceja.

—Nada importante supongo— dijo con desinterés.

—¿Cómo es eso de que Ian está en la enfermería?

—¡¿Qué Ian está en la enfermería?— Jenna abrió mucho los ojos con semblante preocupadísimo. Ron hizo una mueca y la ignoró.

—Solo decía, por lo que pasó ayer…

Hermione se enfadó.

—¿Qué pasó ayer?

La observó de reojo. No sabía porqué, pero le agradaba y desquiciaba saber algo que ella no, especialmente si se trataba de ese tema.

—¿Tan importante es para ti?

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?— increpó Hermione mientras su mal humor de nuevo aumentaba a una velocidad peligrosa.

—¿Hacer qué?

—De insinuar cosas, de hacerte el interesante— recalcó con voz seca, y cuando vio que él hacía una mueca un tanto burlesca y que luego abría la boca para contestarle agregó sin pensar:

—¡Por qué no lo eres!— resopló. Vio como el rostro de Ron se desencajaba y se mordió el labio. Tal vez se había pasado pero _arrg, _ya casi había olvidado lo mucho que detestaba cada vez que Ron se ponía así, que hablaba así, que la miraba así ¡todo así!

Él sintió una puntada en su estómago al oír eso, pero no iba a permitir que tuviera ella tuviera la última palabra, claro que no. Solo tenía que decir alguna frase brillante o algo mucho peor.

—¿Y crees que tú lo eres?

Bravo, fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Hermione lo ignoró olímpicamente y volvió a beber de su jugo tan serenamente que Ron se sintió furioso ¡claro! Ya casi había olvidado la típica conducta que adoptaba cuando deseaba hacerle el quite a alguna cosa que le molestaba o para imponerse de esa maldita y altiva manera y _argg._ Repasó mentalmente sus posibilidades, pero no tuvo tiempo para mucho más, puesto que la hora del desayuno finalizó.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el aula de Transformaciones. Iba a cogerle la mano pero cuando intentó alcanzar sus dedos se encontró con ya estaban ocupados sosteniendo un montón de pergaminos. Solo recién se acordó de que el profesor Thor les había encargado una redacción sobre no sabía qué.

—_Genial— _resopló frustrado, aunque sinceramente durante la última semana le habían dado prácticamente lo mismo la mayoría de los deberes. Evitó sentarse al lado de Hermione porque lo que menos quería era recibir una mirada de profunda desaprobación.

Se dedicó a atender vagamente a la clase y a escribió únicamente el par de cosas que el profesor dijo que eran estrictamente necesarias ¿qué más daba? Todo de pronto era demasiado aburrido. Quería largarse de ahí.

Observó como Harry tomaba apuntes como loco y no se sorprendió; desde que habían recibido la invitación por parte del Ministerio su amigo se había vuelto bastante aplicado —o al menos lo intentaba— y en cambio él no hacía nada porque dicha noticia, no sabía porqué, le había despertado un amargo sentimiento de desazón.

Observó también como el resto de los alumnos escuchaban con atención al profesor. Habían pocos Gryffindors comparados con el número de Ravenclaws, pero todos igual de atentos a la clase, todos preocupados por su futuro, por los EXTASIS, por la vida que continuaba.

¿Desde cuando se ponía a pensar en esas cosas?

Finalmente observó a Hermione, porque como siempre no podía no dedicarle un minuto, cinco o diez de completa atención, pero sus risos rebeldes ya eran un tema aparte al igual que su voz, sus maneras, su todo. Y es que habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos ¡desde los once años, por Merlín! Que sentía que la conocía tan bien. Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ella…

Por eso mismo quizás no se habían detenido a observar, a fijarse en todo lo que se habían fijado desde siempre pero con detallada profundidad. Y deberían hacerlo, porque al final es lo único que los mantendría a salvo de cualquier cosa que osara en usurparles algún momento suyo, lo único que les proporcionaría una base inquebrantable en la cual descansar, porque lo que compartían no podía estar en el aire, no podía ser tan simple, no podía refugiarse en una sola palabra. Era demasiado grande.

Pero ahí estaban, sumergiéndose imperceptiblemente en un círculo vicioso, encaminándose a un punto de no retorno y por más que lo intentaran se perderían. No estaban prestándole al asunto la atención que requería.

Hermione levantó la mano e hizo una de sus interesantísimas y elaboradas intervenciones. Seguidamente el profesor Thor la llenó de puntos para Gryffindor y ella asintió complacida.

Ron sonrió. Le gustaba escuchar su voz tan segura de sí misma cada vez que hacía algún aporte a la clase y posteriormente ver su sonrisa de satisfacción. Era tan práctica y condenadamente maravillosa. Y él era tan afortunado de tener a tamaña mujer a su lado ¡Únicamente a su lado! La quería ahí… siempre ahí. ¿Por qué se desesperaba cada vez que lo pensaba?

Al finalizar la clase ella se puso de pie inmediatamente y se volteó a verlo, pero el contacto visual duró apenas un par de segundos.

Hermione decidió marcharse lo más rápido posible, pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Sin dudas aquel día no era bueno, pero ambos tenían la esperanza de que con el correr de las horas y durante la noche todo quedara reducido a una raya fea en su cuadro tan perfecto, pero no era tan sencillo y además que era imposible que todo desapareciera de un día para otro. Era demasiado complicado, demasiado inexplicable, era tantas cosas, era… ¡Ah!

—Es como el DDT— pensó de repente, desesperada por hallar alguna palabra que se adecuara a la situación. —O mejor dicho, escomo el dicloro difenil tricloroetano, que en palabras más sencillas es como ese insecticida que utilizan los _muggles _para combatir el control de plagas. Si que los pobres _muggles _poco se habían enterado de que dicho compuesto se acumulaba en las cadenas tróficas y a medida que subía en escala, sus efectos eran cada vez más letales, su efecto era letalmente acumulativo— continuó recitando en su mente como si estuviera sumergida en una especie de trance por estudiar tantas horas seguidas.

Chasqueó la lengua. Tal vez haber leído esos libros sobre ecología muggle no había sido una buena idea. Entornó los ojos para seguir leyendo el capítulo diez del libro de Herbología y al momento se dio cuenta que apenas había retenido un par de nombres de todos los que tenía que memorizarse.

Bufó molesta y cerró el maldito libro. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, muchas de ellas inexplicables y eso es algo que le atemoriza de sobremanera. Quería estar tranquila pero no podía. Siempre había algo interfiriendo en sus planes. ¡Y ya no quería nada! ¿Por qué todo se sale de sus esquemas? ¿Por qué siempre hay algo que se le escapa? Y es que _arrgg, _odia cuando no se puede anticipar a los hechos, cuando algo la pilla de improvisto.

Y el rey de los improvisos en Ron. —_Sin duda alguna— _Y Hermione no quiere improvistos por ahora, porque tiene que mantenerse con la cabeza fría, porque tiene que decidir tantas cosas.

Alzó la vista y observó como Harry y Ginny estaban muy acaramelados en el sofá de en frente. Sonrió y se puso de pie discretamente para marcharse a estudiar a la biblioteca; no se sentiría muy cómoda al presenciar en primera fila como sus amigos se reconciliaban. Volvió a sonreír. Parece que ellos no podían estar ni dos días enfadados, no así Ron y ella que podían estar… ¿Cuánto tiempo podían estar aparentemente enojados? Pero esperen ¿Estaban enojados o qué? ¿Cómo estaban?

Resopló. Todo era demasiado absurdo.

Acomodó sus cosas y se dispuso a avanzar con todos los deberes que tenía: eran demasiados. Y que Hermione Granger pensara eso, es porque verdaderamente así era. Lo peor de todo al respecto era que Ian había estado incapacitado en la enfermería y no habían podido trabajar juntos con la larguísima traducción —¡Era más bien un cuadernillo!— de Runas antiguas por lo que había avanzado casi las tres cuartas partes ella sola. Eso no era un problema, por supuesto, pero había contado con aquel tiempo a su favor.

—Hermione.

Despegó la vista de su pergamino. Para su ¿suerte o mala suerte? Era Ian.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?— le preguntó más por cordialidad que por verdadera preocupación.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias— sonrió con culpabilidad.

—Qué bueno.

El chico se movió un poco incómodo. —De verdad lo siento muchísimo, no era mi intención…

—No tienes porqué disculparte— se apuró en cortarlo. —Y ya he avanzado bastante.

La culpabilidad en el rostro de Ian se intensificó.

—Permíteme terminarlo y corregirlo— pidió solemnemente.

Hermione lo miró casi con desconfianza. La idea era muy tentadora pero nunca había permitido que alguien terminara algo en su lugar.

—De acuerdo— resopló. Era necesario porque si no, no le alcanzaría el tiempo ni para dormir.

Ian sonrió y desapareció tras los estantes en busca de algún libro de apoyo.

—¿Hermione?

Nuevamente alzó la vista y bastante molesta. ¡Ya eran demasiadas interrupciones en menos de diez minutos!

—Eh…— vaciló Jenna. —Yo… me preguntaba si podías ayudarme con esto…— susurró temerosa.

Hermione distinguió rápidamente que se trataba de un ejercicio de Aritmancia. Se sintió realmente mal al haber pensado alguna vez que una chica como ella jamás hubiera tomado esa asignatura.

—¿Qué necesitas?— le preguntó amablemente. No podía negarse a ayudar a alguien y menos con su materia favorita.

—Hermione ¿crees que con el diccionario avanzado sea suficiente? Porque estaba viendo que por aquí…— Ian apareció cargando un par de libros y su expresión cambió radicalmente al ver a la recién llegada.

—Oh, lo siento… Estáis ocupados con otra cosa— farfulló Jenna. —Te pediré ayuda en otro momento, Hermione. Gracias— y se dispuso a marcharse lo más rápido que le permitieran sus pies.

—¡No!— gritó Ian y se ruborizó violentamente. —Digo, quédate… ¿con qué necesitas ayuda?

Jenna se veía tan nerviosa como roja su cara.

—Aritmancia— susurró.

—Te puedo ayudar— se ofreció Ian y Hermione se impresionó un poco. El rubio le dedicó una mirada que no supo interpretar, pero tampoco quiso ahondar mucho en ello. Volvió a su lectura, pero a ratos no podía evitar echarles una ojeada a sus dos acompañantes. Aparte de que no acostumbraba a estar con más de dos personas al mismo tiempo que no fueran Harry y Ron, se sentía bastante descolocada, como si estuviera interfiriendo en algo.

Por eso, al cabo de unos treinta minutos se disculpó y se marchó, si que no contaba con que Jenna prácticamente correría tras ella murmurando nerviosamente una serie de cosas que no comprendió. Caminaron juntas a la sala común. Era extraño.

—Ian me comentó que los invitaron a un torneo en Beauxbatons— musitó la rubia.

Se le revolvió el estómago ante la mención del famoso torneo. No era algo que había querido pensar mucho, pero ciertamente tenía que comenzar a hacerlo.

—Sí— le respondió al final.

—Oh.

Avanzaron en silencio y Hermione se acomodó el chaleco y la túnica a modo de prepararse para el ya habitual descenso de temperatura al llegar al séptimo piso, pero esta vez no sintió nada. Nada de nada.

Miró de reojo a Jenna preguntándose si a ella le pasaba lo mismo, pero no vio ninguna señal en su rostro.

Qué raro.

—_Gragea de vómito— _dijo la chica con solemnidad cuando llegaron frente el retrato de la Dama gorda.

—¿Sabes? Me gustan mucho las contraseñas. Son graciosas— comentó de nuevo mientras cruzaban la entrada. Hermione la observó un poco extrañada, pero más cuando la chica le dio las gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… No importa. De verdad espero que te vaya muy bien si participas en el torneo.

La perdió de vista rápidamente y distinguió de inmediato la mata del cabello pelirrojo de Ron. Su corazón se aceleró, pero había un detalle; no estaba en el sofá en donde solían encontrarse. Eso la entristeció un poco. Fue y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

—¿Qué haces acá?— preguntó Ron observándola con extrañeza.

El sentimiento de aflicción se intensificó ¿por qué le preguntaba eso?

—Digo que a esta hora siempre estás en la biblioteca— aclaró.

Ah, era eso.

—Oh bueno, sí, pero por algunos asuntos tuve que trasladarme— susurró. —¿Y tú que haces acá?

—Nada.

—_Qué productivo— _pensó con desdicha. Aquella respuesta no habría muchas puertas, más bien las cerraba.

—¿Tienes muchas cosas que hacer?— preguntó Ron con rostro inexpresivo.

—Sí.

—Bien, no te preocupes por mí, que no te molestaré.

Hermione levantó la vista del libro que había comenzado a leer y lo miró seriamente. Escucharlo decir eso le dolió un poco. Buscó su mirada pero jamás la encontró. Se desesperó un poco ¿por qué no le correspondía? ¿por qué no la miraba? Necesitaba sus ojos azules sobre los de ella para saber algo, cualquier cosa ¡Cualquiera!

—No me molestas— aclaró sintiendo como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

—Ah.

Sintió como los dedos de Ron se enredaron en su cabello y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así?

Cuando la caricia se extendió hasta su mejilla cogió su mano y la acarició. Ron le sonrió con aire melancólico.

Intentó de buscar de nuevo su mirada, de ver a través de sus ojos, pero no lo logró. O había perdido la capacidad leerlos o él no se lo estaba permitiendo ¿O sino qué? No consiguió hallar lo que tanto necesitaba; la confirmación o negación de sus inextricables temores.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Como si le hubieran arrebato algo de improviso, como si algo muy valioso estuviera en peligro y no hiciera nada para salvarlo porque no sabía siquiera donde estaba, como si aquel tratado que tenían ya estuviera ardiendo en llamas.

No…

El nudo de su estómago se trasladó de súbito a su garganta y estuvo a punto de quebrarse, pero los cálidos labios de Ron sobre los suyos lo impidieron.

Correspondió el beso pasado un segundo. Era lento, suave, hermético. Era Ron besándola y le hacía sentir tantas cosas que temía explotar en cualquier momento. Intentó arrastrar sus dedos por su pecho y abrazarlo, pero algo se lo impedía. Quería abandonarse en él, ¡pero algo se lo impedía! Es que habían tantas cosas por hacer…

Un hormigueo la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando la mano de Ron se deslizó por su cintura. El beso cobró intensidad y profundidad y con ello miles de descargas eléctricas avanzaron por su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos que no parara nunca.

—No— susurró entre besos. Ron cortó el contacto y apoyó su frente sobre la suya.

—¿No qué?

—Nada— desvió la mirada y tomó el libro en su regazo solo por hacer algo. Él frunció el entrecejo e intentó robarle más besos, pero Hermione se alejó a pesar de que todo en ella protestaba por su cercanía.

Porque algo no estaba bien.

No, no lo admitiría.

Miró a su alrededor; todavía habían muchas personas allí. ¡Eso! Le era muy incómoda la idea de que los vieran besuquearse prolongadamente en el sofá.

Ahora él buscó su mirada, y al igual que ella anteriormente, falló.

Otra plana de su intrínseco acuerdo fue profanada porque no se encontraron.

Eso fue todo. Todo durante unos cuantos días, pero para que el asunto no parezca tan monótono, se pueden agregar sin problema un par de cosas más, como las múltiples y exacerbadas felicitaciones que recibió cuando Gryffindor finalmente venció a Hufflepuff por la copa de quidditch, y luego las no tan variadas pero sinceras felicitaciones que recibió la siguiente semana, cuando un año más se sumó a su todavía corta existencia.

No hubo más.

—Me aburro.

Hizo una mueca y cambió su posición a una más cómoda a manera de quedar recostado abiertamente sobre el sofá. Cruzó las piernas.

—Me aburro— volvió a decir con desgana y observó a Hermione con ansiedad, pero solo cuando repitió por quinta vez lo aburrido que estaba logró que despegara su visión de las amarillentas y asquerosas páginas de ese enorme libro que había estado leyendo como loca durante días. Chasqueó la lengua. Ella lo observó con irritación.

—¿Qué?

—Deja de hacer eso— espetó Hermione.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Chasquear la lengua— gruñó pasando de página.

—Pensé que no me estabas prestando atención.

—¡Es imposible no hacerlo!

Le dedicó una sonrisa pero la borró de inmediato al ver la expresión que ella le dedicaba.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Ron… si no tienes nada que hacer, al menos haz el favor de no interrumpir a los que sí lo tienen.

Frunció el ceño.

—Como tú, claro.

Ella alzó una ceja. No dijo nada.

—Olvidaba que eres la única que hace los deberes a estas horas de la noche— volvió a decir y ella siguió sin hablarle, cosa que lo desesperó un poco.

—¿Y no vas a decir nada?— cuestionó desafiante.

La escuchó cerrar el libro ¡Por fin!

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—No sé, algo.

Hermione resopló ¿Para eso la había interrumpido? ¡Tenía demasiado que leer!

—Mira— comenzó intentando de sonar lo más serena posible. —El hecho de que estés aburrido no coincide con que yo lo esté…

—No me refiero a eso— la interrumpió.

—Pues entonces podrías explicarlo, porque estás ahí sin hacer absolutamente nada…

—¿Te molesta?— volvió a interrumpirla.

Ella se enderezó en el asiento.

—No se trata de eso.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Se trata de que no deberías estar aburrido.

Ron descruzó sus piernas. —¿Por qué?

Hermione lo miró molesta por la posición tan despreocupada que tenía.

—Porque tienes muchas cosas que hacer por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Así que sí se trata de eso.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Te lo estás tomando muy a la ligera.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que al parecer, desde que el Ministerio te propuso comenzar tu entrenamiento de auror, piensas que no tienes que hacer nada más.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Si ya estoy adentro!

Hermione rodó los ojos. —¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Te entrenarás para ser un auror!

—Claro que me he dado cuenta.

—No— rebatió. —No te has dado cuenta.

Ron frunció el entrecejo. Aquello le molestaba mucho.

—No tienes idea de lo difícil que es que te acepten en la Academia, o mejor dicho ¡En todos lados!

Él se rió con sarcasmo, no pudo evitarlo. Se incorporó en el sillón.

—Ya sé a lo que te refieres— comenzó con recelo. —Como tú estás tan ocupada, todos tienen que estarlo, como tú estudias tanto, todos tienen que hacerlo. Debes de estar muy orgullosa de Harry…

—¡No seas ridículo!— lo interrumpió exasperada. —Deberías de tomarle el peso a la situación. Pareciera que apenas…

—¿Y tú?— la interrumpió él ahora bajando el volumen para destensar el ambiente. —¿Tú…?

—¿Yo qué?

—A ti también te ofrecieron ser auror, ¿Por qué no aceptaste? ¿Por qué ni siquiera lo pensaste?

Hermione lo observó con seriedad. Era verdad; también le habían ofrecido comenzar a entrenarse, pero lo había rechazado tajantemente apenas se lo mencionaron.

—No… No es lo que quiero para mí— susurró. —Yo no quiero eso ¿Tú sí?

Ron dudó un poco. —Sí, claro que sí.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Hermione suspiró. Hablar "del futuro" de esa manera la abrumaba. No le respondió.

—Podrías considerar una vez más la oferta del Ministerio…

—No— respondió secamente. —No me gusta. No lo quiero. No sirvo para eso.

—Eso es mentira, eres genial.

—¡No digas que soy genial, Ron!— exclamó Hermione alterándose innecesariamente. Él se impresionó y desesperó un poco por su reacción. No sabía bien como seguir.

—Entonces… irás a Beauxbatons— murmuró después de un momento de silencio.

—Yo… sí, sí. Iré.

Ron desvió la mirada. —Falta muy poco— susurró.

—Sí.

—Es… una oportunidad que no puedes desperdiciar.

—Sí.

—¿Y recién lo decidiste?

—Ya lo había pensado en un par de ocasiones.

La miró inexpresivo.

—¿Qué pasa?— inquirió Hermione con aparente tranquilidad.

—¿Y no te interesa lo que yo opine?— soltó de pronto intentando no sonar dolido, pero vaya que lo estaba.

—Claro que sí.

—Nunca me preguntaste qué es lo que pensaba al respecto— su voz sonaba cada vez más apagada.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. No se le había pasado por la cabeza preguntarle, ni siquiera a sus padres les había preguntado. Ella tenía las cosas bastante claras. No necesitaba la opinión de nadie.

—Eh… bueno— susurró. —¿Qué opinas al respecto?

Ron clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Sintió una punzada en el estómago.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?— musitó con frialdad.

Lo miró desconcertada. —No…

—¡Me estás tomando el pelo!— exclamó haciéndola dar un respingo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?— preguntó suprimiendo como sea sus ganas de gritar. Ron no podía estar diciéndole eso.

—¡Por qué ahora me lo preguntas cómo si nada! Lo preguntas para no sentirte culpable pero en realidad ¡No te interesa!

Su desconcierto se transformó rápidamente en enfado. ¿Cómo le decía eso?

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡No sabes ni de lo que hablas!

Los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en la sala desaparecieron a la velocidad de un rayo del lugar.

—¡Claro, claro! ¡Estupideces! ¡Eso es lo único que yo sé decir según tú!

—¡Ron!

—¡Pues entonces dime! ¡Dime!

—¡Te estoy pidiendo que me digas tu opinión!

—¡No quiero que vayas a Beauxbatons!

Se quedaron callados. Evitaron mirarse a los ojos.

—Dime porque no quieres que vaya— pidió Hermione después de una prolongada pausa.

—Porque…— comenzó Ron pero ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿qué estaba aterrado por alejarse de ella? ¿qué estaba aterrado se vería con gente erudita en el estudio al igual que ella, que descubriría algo mejor y a personas mucho más interesantes? ¿O qué? ¿Qué le diría? No, nada de eso ¡No! —Porque no quiero que vayas— dijo al final.

—¡Vaya!— exclamó Hermione poniéndose de pie de un salto. —¡No quieres que vaya porque no quieres que vaya!— repitió con voz aguda, furiosa. —¡Eso es lo más egoísta que he escuchado!

—¡¿Me dices a mí egoísta?— saltó Ron.

—¡Así que tú te vas y yo debo quedarme aquí!— gritó exasperada. —¡Y por qué no quieres que vaya simplemente!

—¡Deja de repetirlo!

—¡Lo repetiré cuantas veces quiera!— resopló indignada. —No pienses que te haré caso…

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

Hermione se rió con sarcasmo. —¡Sí, claro!— ironizó violentamente y como si una cuchilla le hubiera atravesado la boca, no dijo nada más.

Entonces el silencio una vez más se apoderó del lugar.

Sentían sus mejillas arder y tenían la garganta seca. Con el pasar de los minutos sintieron que el peso de la situación caía sobre ellos como agua congelada. No se miraron. No se dijeron nada. Nada de nada.

Ya habían pasado a llevar muchas veces lo que ellos mismos habían estado forjando.

* * *

><p>Ya falta poco :)<p> 


	15. No te oigo, no me ves

¡Hola! Am... soy feliz porque por fin escribí este capítulo. Es muy importante para la trama y está lleno de cosas.

De verdad les agradezco a todos los que han seguido la historia :)

* * *

><p>Predominancia: Drama y reflexión.<p>

* * *

><p>—<strong>15—<strong>

**No te oigo, no me ves**

Se oyen, pero no se escuchan. Se ven, pero no se observan.

Fue en el mismísimo e indescifrable segundo en el que se quebró lo que creían inquebrantable, en el que la base que los sostenía tambaleó peligrosamente que se develaron y concretaron todos sus temores. Temores pequeños o grandes, latentes u olvidados.

Y las dudas. Las dudas afloraron como margaritas en primavera. El peso de su vínculo cayó tal cual sobre sus hombros, exigiéndoles atención. Atención que todavía no estaban dispuestos o preparados conceder.

Avanzar así es difícil, aunque si de eso se trataba realmente ya no sabían hacia donde ir. Era como si hubieran perdido las ganas, el rumbo, el sentido de lo que hacían.

¿Y cuál era el sentido? ¿Cuál era el porqué de todo esto?

Que se lo pregunten, que lo piensen. Tienen que hacerlo.

¿Hacia dónde es que se dirigen?

Siempre han sido Ron y Hermione; la misma mata de cabello pelirrojo, la misma melena enmarañada. La misma mirada despistada y la misma mirada cauta. Ojos marrones y azules que se encuentran, que se esquivan y que se vuelven a encontrar. Y no es algo nuevo, es más, siempre ha sido así, pero jamás ha sido como es ahora, con esa intensidad, con ese extraño remordimiento que va mucho más allá de lo que pudieron o no haberse gritado o echado en cara, porque esta vez es algo más profundo. Durante estos últimos meses han compartido tantas cosas —mucho más intensas que cualquier otro año— que todo les comenzó a dolor peligrosamente.

Dolía.

Y es algo que hasta se percibía en el ambiente, o al menos eso es lo que sentía Harry Potter, pues al fin y al cabo, él es uno de los más fieles testigos de su relación.

El niño-que-vivió se encontraba sentado junto a Ron en uno de los sofás más próximos a la salida y frente ellos, Hermione.

Apenas habían intercambiado palabras y Harry se sentía bastante incómodo, pero ahí estaba, asumiendo casi innatamente el rol de moderador silencioso, si que ya estaba a punto de explotar por la terqueza de sus amigos. No sabía porqué, pero se sentía con el extraño deber de acompañarlos por más que quisiera salir arrancando, pero es que hace tiempo que no los veía en esos términos —aparentemente enfadados y sin dirigirse la palabra— que lo angustiaba un poco ¡Ya se había acostumbrado a verlos tan acaramelados! Y a pesar de que no sabía a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que causó la supuesta discusión, podía afirmar que no había sido por un tonto motivo como los de antaño —de hecho, por eso le preocupaba bastante— pero podía apostar mil galeones a que la disputa en cuestión había desencadenado la misma tonta reacción de siempre en ellos dos.

¡¿Y eso cómo podía ser?

Miró de reojo a Ron y a pesar de que tenía la vista clavada en un libro de Pociones, sabía perfectamente que en los veinte minutos que llevaban ahí no había leído ni una sola página. Casi se le escapa una sonrisa divertida; su amigo era tan evidente, pero no así Hermione, que parecía tener toda su concentración puesta en una larguísima redacción, pero a pesar de eso, estaba segurísimo de que en un par de veces sus ojos hicieron el vago intento de mirar a Ron.

Una nueva sonrisa intentó escapársele. Los conocía demasiado bien, al menos si se trataba de esas tontas actitudes.

Terminó a tiempo su ensayo e intentó de encontrar algún tema para romper el hielo, pero tampoco quería andar con rodeos. Finalmente abrió la boca, pero como si Hermione hubiera leído sus intenciones se le adelantó a desviar el tema.

—Harry ¿me prestas tu libro de Pociones, por favor?— le preguntó con voz mucho más seria de lo normal. Dudó un par de segundos, pues estuvo seguro de que Ron le haría el favor, si que olvidaba lo cabezota que era el pelirrojo.

—Claro— murmuró y le tendió su libro.

—Gracias.

Y ese gracias fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de su tolerancia —la cual era bastante grande si de ellos se trataba— Adoptó la postura más solemne que pudo y se aclaró la garganta.

—En dos días más Ron y yo partimos al Ministerio y tú te vas a Francia— dijo son seriedad. Sintió como Ron se tensaba a su lado.

—Así es— respondió Hermione con aparente indiferencia —Y me alegro mucho por… ambos— la última palabra la subrayó secamente. Ron soltó un bufido.

—Serán casi tres semanas…

—¿Vas a decir algo que no sepa?

Se enfadó. Hermione podía ser demasiado irritante y terrible cuando se lo proponía. Rodó los ojos y volvió a intentarlo.

—Me refiero a que…

—Creo que ya es suficiente— lo interrumpió ella poniéndose de pie casi de un salto. Arregló sus cosas con rapidez y se marchó a su dormitorio.

Harry se sintió bastante ofendido pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Un poco culpable se puso de pie y dejó a Ron hojeando las páginas de su libro con una mueca entre de resentimiento, enfado y angustia plantada en la cara.

Tenía muchas otras cosas que hacer que seguir intentando fallidamente que sus amigos se hablaran y según él, ya había hecho suficiente. Si que aquello no le quitaba la angustia que le provocaba que estén peleados, ¡si al final eran sus mejores amigos! pero por más que intentara de entender lo que sucedía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Porque por más que fuera el más fiel espectador de su historia, él de alguna manera siempre había estado fuera. Lo que los unía era ajeno a sus ojos y por más que lo comparara con lo suyo con Ginny, nunca llegaría al meollo del asunto simplemente porque Ron y Hermione llevaban un camino recorrido mucho más largo, mucho más complejo y por ende, mucho más complicado.

¿Y será que cuando las cosas se complican se tiende a pensar en renunciar a ellas? Porque cuando algo exige, primeramente tiende a ser rechazado.

—_Arrgg— _bufó Hermione. Estiró de nuevo el brazo, pero su intentó de alcanzar el libro falló una vez más. —No puedo alcanzar el condenado libro. Maldita sea_— _resopló frustrada en su reprendió así misma por estar maldiciendo e intentó una vez más, pero definitivamente el valioso volumen de Aritmancia estaba inalcanzable. Evitó mirar hacia abajo, pues estaba a suficiente altura como para sentir vértigo y la debilucha escalera se tambaleaba a ratos. Hizo un nuevo intento por cogerlo, ¡pero no podía!

¡Maldición! Deseó ponerse a patalear ahí mismo de la frustración ¡Estaba perdiendo valiosísimo tiempo en alcanzar un libro! ¡Ya era el colmo! Resopló de nuevo y consideró utilizar su varita, pero lo último que le faltaría era una reprimenda por parte de la bibliotecaria.

—Maldita sea— refunfuñó y volvió a recriminarse por haber dicho eso. Esta última semana había estado maldiciendo lo que no había maldecido en siete años.

Hermiione se estaba sintiendo muy enfadada y a veces era como si su humor entrara en armonía con lo denso del ambiente.

Observó el libro una vez más ¡Si ya oía como se burlaba de ella! Y se acordó entonces de que Ron solía sacarle los libros cuando estos se encontraban demasiado altos. Sonrió con melancolía. Era como si hubieran pasado mil años desde el último que tomó para ella y otros mil de cuando se reunían en la biblioteca a estudiar terminando con una prolongada sesión de besos.

Suspiró. Ya ni siquiera él se daba una vuelta por el lugar. Y ya eran dos días en los que no se hablaban. ¿Por qué rayos no se hablaban? ¿Quién interpuso esa tonta regla entre ellos? ¿Por qué no podían simplemente dejar atrás esa estupidez? Y es que todo había comenzado tan perfecto que habían dejado completamente de lado aquel detalle aunque de hecho, no era un detalle, si no más bien un rasgo distintivo en sus personalidades.

Tenían que aprender a sobrellevarlo, pero si seguían así… no llegarían a ninguna parte.

Se le apretó el estómago. Tal vez debería intentar…

—Es un egoísta— recitó una maligna vocecilla en su mente. —Tonto, estúpido, imbécil. Flojo. Más que tonto.

¿Y por qué siempre ella tenía que dar el primer paso?

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Miró hacia abajo. Ian la observaba con seriedad.

—No.

—Te estabas demorando mucho, por eso vine a ver. Necesito el libro.

—No lo alcanzo.

—Déjame intentarlo.

Comenzó a bajar con lentitud e Ian le tendió caballerosamente la mano.

—Gracias— susurró. —_Qué amable— _pensó con desdicha y su corazón saltó. Echaba de menos a Ron. Se angustió.

—_Tonto, estúpido, imbécil. Egoísta. Más que imbécil. _

Vio como el Ravenclaw sacaba con facilidad el libro y su enfado reapareció. Mejor iba continuar con el desarrollo de los ejercicios.

—¿Cómo vas?— le preguntó con amabilidad a Jenna. La chica había comenzado a frecuentar la biblioteca con la excusa de solicitar ayuda, pero Hermione estaba segurísima de que ese motivo era secundario. De todas maneras, sea como sea, no era de su incumbencia.

—Muy bien, gracias— le sonrió. —Si que creo que necesitaré otro libro— Se puso de pie y desapareció tras las estanterías.

—Bien, aquí está el libro y también traje estos— informó Ian apareciendo con una enorme pila gruesos volúmenes. —¿Dónde está Jenna?

—Fue a buscar un libro— respondió un poco divertida. Todavía no se acostumbraba a tener otra compañía aparte de Harry y Ron. —_Ron— _y ambos eran bastante divertidos, o mejor dicho era divertido ver el cambio que sufría Ian en presencia de Jenna; de ser tan solemne y correcto pasaba a farfullar y a sonrojarse por todo.

—_Ron, Ron, Ron._

—¿De qué te reías?

—De nada.

—Oh, vamos que te estás riendo de mí…— la acusó poniéndose muy rojo.

—Mejor terminemos el trabajo ¿quieres?

—Sí— aceptó Ian y volvió a rebalsar gravedad. Acomodaron los pergaminos y se dispusieron a resolver el ejercicio.

—¿Cómo crees que sea Beauxbatons?— preguntó el rubio de pronto.

—Oh, bueno…— susurró Hermione. No había pensado en eso. La verdad es que había evitado el tema en su mente después de que Ron —Ron, Ron, Ron— le gritara que quería que no fuera.

—_Egoísta. _

—A veces me dan muchas ganas de salir de aquí— comentó Ian.

—A mí también— admitió.

—Pero por otro…

—Lo sé.

—Llegarás lejos Hermione, de verdad lo creo.

—Gracias— sonrió levemente y se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja para seguir con el ejercicio. En ese preciso momento se escuchó un golpe seco, como si alguien hubiera dejado caer algo al suelo. Ambos se sobresaltaron. Ian frunció el ceño.

—Iré a ver a Jenna por si necesita algo…

—¡No necesito nada!— apareció la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa radiante. Ian se la devolvió y los tres reanudaron sus quehaceres sin percatarse de que una figura salía del lugar a tropezones.

—Mierda— gruñó Ron viendo que a su precario libro de Transformaciones se le habían desprendido varias páginas, pero que importaba, era solo un estúpido libro.

Lo había dejado caer, no sabía si a propósito o por la tonta punzada en el estómago que lo atacó cuando vio como Hermione y ese rubio engreído de los mil demonios hablaban tan despreocupadamente en la biblioteca, solos los muy… ¡Si hasta se habían reído y…! ¡Ah! Sintió tanta rabia que estuvo a punto de ir a partirle la cara al muy desgraciado, pero la rabia se había transformado rápidamente en angustia.

Hermione e Ian, Ian y Hermione. La hache sigue a la i. Ambos eran tan correctos, tan iguales, tan estudiosos, formales y obsesionados por las reglas ¡tal para cuales! Oh, Ron ya no se podía sacar esa idea de la cabeza. Seguramente ese cabrón comprendía a Hermione mucho mejor que él, seguramente podía seguirle los interesantísimos temas de conversación, seguramente él… Oh, no, no, no. ¡Si hasta irían a Beauxbatons juntos! Su estómago se apretó tanto que sintió náuseas.

Oh, oh, claro, y ahora que estaban peleados el muy… aprovecharía sin dudas de acercársele a Hermione ¡Y ella tan despreocupada! Seguramente estaba disfrutando de todo esto…

Se sintió horrible al pensarlo. Y como si no fuera suficiente, su pesar se intensificó horrorosamente cuando arribó a la séptima planta. Observó a su alrededor; no había nadie, pero sentía la desagradable sensación de que lo espiaban y como si una vocecilla se le acercara a susurrar cosas incomprensibles a su oído.

Necesitaba salir de ahí. Decidió que no saldría a patrullar nunca más. ¡Nunca más! ¡Era como si hubiera algo ahí que lo atormentara! Era una sensación tan desesperante que le hacía revivir lo terrible que era llevar el relicario ¡Cómo si fuera posible! ¡Cómo era tan estúpido por sentirse así! Seguramente lo tildarían de loco, de idiota incompetente… ¡Pero no volvería a patrullar! ¡Jamás debieron de haberlo nombrado prefecto! ¡Él no servía para eso! ¿Y para qué servía entonces? Seguramente para hacer nada, tal como decía Hermione que hacía..._. _

—_Desconsiderada, egoísta. _

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.

Su nombre estaba tan enterrado en él que por más que quisiera arrancarlo no podía. Estaba ahí, días tras día, noche tras noche. Y le dolía, estaba siendo como una daga moviéndose abiertamente entre sus entrañas y él no quería, por Merlín cómo es que había llegado a parar tan lejos en él sin darse cuenta.

Vaya que dolía… y estaba ahí, enfrente suyo, como al alcance de la mano, pero aquello no era más que un cruel engaño.

No se hablaban, no se miraban y todo por una sola discusión, pero es que sencillamente aquella no había sido cualquier discusión. En ella se habían roto tantas cosas y no era que las pudiera ver o tocar, pero aún así lo sabía, eran cosas que marcaban la diferencia y parecía que se les estaban yendo de las manos. O tal vez ya se les habían escapado o peor; nunca las habían tenido.

Algo siempre había estado latente, imperceptible a sus ojos ¿qué era? ¿cómo había pasado? ¿cómo es que algo se comenzaba a ir cuesta abajo sin que los mismos involucrados se dieran cuenta? Y es que así eran las relaciones humanas, tan complicadas, a veces tan impredecibles o silenciosamente mortales, alimentadas por simples sucesos o fáciles de dañar. Definitivamente hay que cuidarlas, que tras acumular y acumular…

¡¿Pero es que cómo? ¡Si todo había comenzado tan perfecto! Si después de siete años de ajetreo se supone que habían logrado el equilibrio, pero no.

¿Cómo iban saberlo? ¿Qué se les estaba pidiendo? ¡Algo se les estaba pidiendo!

¿Qué no se daban cuenta?

Y mañana se iban.

Ron frunció el ceño. Tal vez debería intentar… pero ¿Por qué él siempre debía de dar el primer paso?

Se sentía enfadado, dolido. Y Hermione frente suyo como si nada.

—_Egoísta, perfeccionista. Desconsiderada. Mandona y qué se cree._

Un grupo de chicos de segundo apareció en el lugar y uno de ellos lanzó un disco volador que pasó dando vueltas por sobre la cabeza de quienes se encontraban en el lugar. Varios se rieron tras el espectáculo y Ron sonrió divertido, no así Hermione que los miró con profunda desaprobación. El chico recuperó el platillo y volvió a lanzarlo y sus compañeros lo celebraron.

—¡Oigan!— saltó de su asiento. Los chicos se asustaron notoriamente y la miraron con terror.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?— espetó con total autoridad —¿No te dais cuenta que le podéis sacar un ojo a alguien?

—Esto... lo siento— farfulló el muchacho con nerviosismo.

—No, yo lo siento. Tienes que entregármelo— estiró la mano para que el chico le tendiera el aparato, cosa que nunca pasó.

—No es para tanto— interrumpió la voz de Ron con gravedad. A Hermione el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿Disculpa?— se volteó a verlo desafiante. Se le apretó el estómago cuando clavó sus ojos en los de él, pero no iba a ceder.

—Dije que no es para tanto— repitió Ron y fue él quien desvió la mirada. —Será mejor que no vuelvas a jugar por aquí con eso— le dijo al niño, que asintió enérgicamente y desapareció antes de que ella pudiera replicar.

Una ola de rabia la atacó. ¿Cómo se atrevía…? ¿Cuál era el afán de hablarle por primera vez y en esas circunstancias? Quizás que para él todo esto era divertido.

—¿Qué te crees?— interrogó poniéndose a la ofensiva, pero no espero respuesta y regresó al sofá para terminar su tarea. Antes de que se pudiera sentar sintió el agarre de Ron en su brazo y el corazón le dio otro vuelco. Se soltó rápidamente y evitó mirarlo.

—¿Qué te crees tú?— le devolvió Ron con brusquedad.

—No me creo nada. Solo hago lo que tengo que hacer.

Él se rió sarcástico. —Claro, claro ¡La prefecta en acción!

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Él nunca le había hablado así, o mejor dicho, no le hablaba así desde primer año.

—Te recuerdo que tú también eres prefecto y debes hacer lo que les incumbe a los prefectos ¡No lo contrario!— enfatizó obligándose a mirarlo con frialdad, pues no lo dejaría entrever ni un atisbo de la angustia que le estaba haciendo sentir.

—¡No necesito que me recuerdes lo que tengo que hacer!

—¡Pues entonces hazlo!

—¡Lo hago!— Ron alzó la voz considerablemente, llamando la atención varios estudiantes a su alrededor.

Ahora a ella le tocó reírse con sarcasmo. —Eso ni tú te lo crees.

—El hecho de que a ti no te guste como lo haga no quiere decir…

—¡Ya basta!— lo interrumpió con exasperación. —¿Y qué es lo que acabas de hacer recién? ¿Crees que puedes ir a desacreditarme frente…?

—¡Te tomas las cosas muy en serio!

—¡Y a ti ni siquiera te importan!

—¡Estás muy equivocada! ¡A ti es la que no te importa nada! Solo…

—Ya basta… ¡Lo único que querías era fastidiarme!

—Lo único que…

—Ya cállate— dijo con voz terriblemente cortante. Se movió incómoda al notar que varias conversaciones habían cesado para darles el protagonismo que merecían. ¡Genial, lo que le faltaba!

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…— desvió la mirada y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida.

Ron la miró furioso. No iba a dejar que ella tuviera la última palabra y menos de esa manera.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento, grandiosa prefecta perfecta!— exclamó con total ironía. —¡Lamento ser una perdida de tiempo!— agregó casi gritando. Hermione fingió no escucharlo, pero eso le había dolido tremendamente ¿cómo podía decir semejante estupidez?

—¡Olvidaba lo incompetente que son todos cuando se trata de estar al lado de usted, Señorita perfección!— se mofó recordando el apodo con el que alguna vez Rita Skeeter la nombró.

El nudo que venía sintiendo hace rato se intensificó tanto que le quemó la garganta.

—Eres un estúpido— musitó con voz apagada y se apresuró a la salida. Tenía que alejarse urgentemente, pero Ron también estaba demasiado dolido y enfadado como para quedarse callado. Estaba desesperado.

—¡Y tú eres una desconsiderada!— la alcanzó y ella no tuvo tiempo de prepararse para otra ronda de gritos.

—¡¿Desconsiderada?— explotó antes de cruzar el retrato de la Dama gorda. —¡Me dices desconsiderada a mí! ¿Quién es el que no ha…?

—¡Ni siquiera te importa…!

—¡Ya déjate de hacerte la víctima que no te viene!

—¡¿Y tú?— bramó Ron en el momento en que un par de estudiantes aparecían por el hueco del retrato y los miraban con espanto. Desaparecieron en un segundo y la fría brisa del exterior les golpeó la cara. Ron se enfureció más. —¡¿Crees que tienes la razón en todo lo que dices?

—¡Por lo menos soy capaz de dar motivos! No como tú… tu único motivo por el que todos tienen que hacerte caso es porque quieres— se rió con amargura.

—¿Es por eso? ¡¿Es por lo de Beuxbatons?

—¡Es por todo! No puedo estar todo el día contigo…

—Yo nunca he dicho eso— murmuró sintiéndose terriblemente mal por eso.

—Eso no importa.

Ron abrió la boca para rebatir pero ella se lo impidió.

—¡No importa nada!— chilló y cruzó la salida. —Yo… no… Yo tengo que pensar— susurró. Ron la observó inexpresivo.

¿Tenía que pensar qué? ¡¿Pensar qué? Se desesperó más, pero se empeñó en permanecer inmutable.

Si necesitaba pensar… Se estremeció.

Hermione le dio la espalda y comenzó a avanzar sintiendo como su vista se entorpecía por las lágrimas que se acumularon rápidamente en sus ojos. No se molestó en limpiárselas.

A cada paso que se alejaba sentía que algo suyo se rompía en mil pedazos. A cada paso que daba todo en ella gritaba que la siguiera, que si le importaba la tenía que seguir, pero no la siguió.

—¡Hermione!

Su decepción fue mayúscula.

—Ginny— intentó de sonar lo más normal que pudo, pero la voz le sonó ahogada. Las lágrimas le hacían arder las mejillas y a pesar de la helada brisa que corría anormalmente por los pasillos, el calor no descendía, es más, se incrementaba.

—¿Qué pasó con el idiota de mi hermano…?

Se rió con desgana. El _idiota _de su hermano. Se acordó que así mismo le había llamado cuando el muy cretino comenzó a besuquearse con Lavender. Volvió a reírse. Aquello parecía una nimiedad comparado con lo que ahora sentía.

Al diablo.

—No importa, no es nada. Necesito… estar sola.

Agradeció que Ginny fuera de la clase de chicas a las que no había que repetirles las cosas dos veces.

Cruzó casi corriendo los pasillos y se dirigió a un lugar al que hace tiempo no iba. Se deleitó con el paisaje que la torre de astronomía —o lo que quedaba de ella— regalaba; el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y la luna llena. Su angustia se incrementó.

¿Qué les había pasado? ¿Por qué estaban actuando así? ¿Cuándo es que comenzó todo eso?

Podía distinguir el verde de los jardines a pesar de la oscuridad. Podía sentir el olor del césped acariciando sus narices y el dolor en su pecho se incrementó al recordar aquella lejana tarde de vacaciones en La madriguera, cuando paseó con Ron por las colinas sin ninguna preocupación, besándose y dándose cariño por primera vez sin ningún obstáculo entre ellos; había sido su primera cita oficial. Y nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza y se las secó. Tenía que mantenerse firme. Tenía que pensar con claridad, tenía que decidir tantas cosas.

Mañana sería otro día. Mañana a esta misma hora estarían lejos… tal vez es lo que necesitaban. Tal vez no.

—¿Cómo crees que sea?— preguntó Ian mientras se dirigían al despacho de la Directora.

No le respondió. Se sentía demasiado afligida. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás con la esperanza de que Ron apareciera y eso era demasiado estúpido porque sabía que no podía ser, pero aún así se dejaba engañar por ese tonto anhelo.

—_Tonta, estúpida— _No lo había visto cuando bajó por la mañana ni en el desayuno. ¿Dónde estaba? Su angustia se intensificó. No lo había visto durante diez horas y por muy peleados que estuvieran lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Y no lo vería en tres semanas.

Esas dos palabras hicieron eco en su mente.

Llegaron al despacho y sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¡De verdad se iría! Todavía no lo podía procesar totalmente.

—¿Todo bien, Hermione?

—Sí.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando, tras entrar, vio que él y Harry estaban ahí, al igual que Hannah Abbott. Buscó la mirada de Ron, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado en sus zapatos. También se encontraban en el lugar el profesor Slughorn —quien los acompañaría a Francia— y los aurores del Ministerio, Frederic y Herbert.

—Bien— comenzó la Directora. —Antes de encender la chimenea quisiera decirles que, como representante de todos los profesores de Hogwarts, estamos muy orgullosos de las oportunidades que han conseguido. Recuerden que con perseverancia se logran las cosas y que nada de esto es por suerte o por azar. Se cosecha lo que se cultiva, jóvenes.

—Gracias profesora— se apuró en contestar Ian con solemnidad. Ron levantó la vista por primera vez y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Señor Harvey, estoy segura de que usted y las señoritas Granger y Abbott son los más adecuados para representar al colegio.

—Gracias— susurró Hannah.

La profesora McGonagall se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó un pequeño frasco que Hermione reconoció de inmediato como polvos flu. Sacó su varita y con un elegante movimiento de muñeca la chimenea se encendió.

—Bien— dijo satisfecha. —Señor Potter, señor Weasley, ustedes serán los primeros después de Herbert— el auror desapareció rápidamente. —Les deseo mucha suerte y muchísimo éxito, no es fácil entrenarse para ser auror.

Ron intentó de esbozar una sonrisa, Harry le dedicó una sincera a la mujer y Hermione se sintió contagiada por un segundo por la emoción que emanaba su amigo. Quiso decirle algo, pero no era muy apropiado que saltara a llenarlo de palabras. Ya tendría algún tiempo, pues estaba estipulado que primero arribarían al Ministerio y que luego cada grupo tomaría su destino, ya que no se podía viajar desde Hogwarts hasta Beauxbatons vía red flu por cuestiones de seguridad y confidencialidad entre ambas escuelas.

La ansiedad la invadió cuando vio desaparecer a su amigo en las llamas y después a Ron. —_Ron— _Uno a uno fueron pasando. Cuando fue su turno, la profesora se le acercó para darle un pequeño abrazo, cosa que la sorprendió bastante, pero la impresión quedó en segundo lugar cuando percibió que un extraño olor como a cenizas emanaba de las túnicas de la mujer.

Abrió mucho los ojos y aspiró con más profundidad; las ropas de McGonagall olían a quemado.

—¿Profesora…?— comenzó mientras un millar de ocurrencias se apretujaban en su cerebro, pero casi al instante las llamas verdes se la tragaron y el despacho, junto con la mujer, desaparecieron.

Dio un par de vueltas en completa oscuridad y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más salió casi disparada por un hueco que se abrió a un costado. Hubiera caído de sopetón contra el suelo si no fuera porque alguien la interceptó. Por un instante su corazón saltó pensando que era Ron, pero no, sus brazos eran más fornidos que esos.

—¡Ya apareció!— avisó Harry incorporándola y acomodándole los mechones de pelo con cuidado.

—¡Harry!— exclamó intentando de hilar sus ideas. No reparó en todas las personas que se les acercaban…

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó él mirándola con extrañeza al momento que aparecía Ron.

—Sí— susurró olvidando lo que iba a decir por haberse encontrado por fin con la mirada del pelirrojo. Tenían que decirse algo civilizado antes de partir… tenía que sentir sus labios una vez más.

—¡Sonrían!— irrumpió una chillona voz. No tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando mil flashes estallaron en su cara.

Maldita sea, no de nuevo.

—¡Pero si no es nada menos que el _Trío dorado_!— volvió a decir la misma voz, que pertenecía a una delgaducha mujer de pelo rojo sangre. —¡Vengan, posen los tres que esto va a ser portada!— y con una fuerza descomunal para su masa corporal la movió de un tirón para colocarla entre Ron y Harry —quienes estaban igual de desconcertados que ella— y nuevamente decenas de flashes estallaron.

—¡Magnífico, magnífico!

—¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué siente a un paso de cumplir su sueño…?— oyó que comenzaban a entrevistar a Harry.

—¡Señorita Granger! ¿Qué se siente ser una de las más connotadas chicas de su edad…? ¿Se siente un ejemplo a seguir en el mundo mágico…?

—¿Qué?— preguntó entornando los ojos para acostumbrarse a todas las luces que estallaban cada diez segundos.

—¡Usted, chico rubio! ¿Harvey?

Ian asintió desconcertado mientras un par de fotógrafos hacían de las suyas. —Muy guapo y con cerebro, así me gusta— comentó la mujer de pelo rojo mientras lo arrastraba con brusquedad al lado de Hermione.

—¡Aquí! ¡Quiero una fotografía de los tres chicos representantes de Hogwarts! ¡Y después quiero una de Granger y Harvey, que se ven bellísimos juntos!

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero por primera vez no supo qué.

—¿Sois novios?

Ron giró su rostro con brusquedad y clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

—¡No!— negó, pero el ruido del lugar no permitió que se escuchara.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya me lo imaginaba! Hacéis una pareja encantadora…— y la obligó a pasar el brazo alrededor Ian para tomarles cientos de fotos juntos.

—¡Dije que no somos novios!— pero una vez más sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el ruido y por más flashes.

—Una preciosa e inteligentísima pareja. Sois perfectos, el uno para el otro.

Ron intentaba de fulminarla con la mirada, lo sabía, lo sentía, pero también podía ver como el azul de sus ojos se cristalizaba. Sintió un enorme dolor en su pecho.

—_No…_

No se podían escuchar, no se podían ver.

—¡Señor Weasley! ¡Es usted definitivamente uno de los pelirrojos más codiciados del mundo mágico, sin dudas!— alabó la desgraciada reportera.

Ron desvió su mirada llena de dolor y ahora observó a la desagradable mujer.

—Gracias— dijo entonando su voz.

—Permítame tomarle un par de fotografías.

—Todas las que quiera— concedió sabiendo que aquello molestaría enormemente a Hermione. Sentía unas horribles y avasalladoras ganas de vengarse, de devolvérsela… La miró de reojo y vio como su rostro se desencajaba y se arrepintió por un segundo, pero ver que nuevamente la fotografiaban casi abrazada al _hijodeputa _de Harvey borró por completo su culpa. Sonrió encantadoramente a las cámaras; la sonrisa más cínica que había esbozado en su vida.

—Oh por las barbas Merlín Weasley, con esa sonrisa vais a mataros a todas.

—Gracias.

—Cuéntame, ¿tienes novia? ¿alguna pretendiente?

Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato. Volvió a mirar de reojo a Hermione; ella lo miraba fijamente y a su lado ese idiota sonriendo como el imbécil que era.

Su rencor le estrujaba los sesos. Le dolía todo y todo pasó demasiado rápido; desde el segundo en la que pensó en que porque ella no había negado que era novia de Harvey entonces él no tenía porqué decir que sí tenía novia, hasta el siguiente segundo en que su cerebro desechó la idea, pero nunca había sido bueno en controlar sus impulsos o en callar lo que primero se le pasaba por la cabeza.

—No.

¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Que no? ¡Mentira!

—¡Estupendo…!— comenzó la mujer a elogiarlo, pero Ron ni la escuchó, solo podía ver como Hermione se llevaba las manos a los ojos y se los fregaba sospechosamente.

¡No! ¡No! ¡Él no había dicho eso! Buscó su mirada, pero ella lo evitó a toda costa. Harry lo observaba con una mezcla de desconcierto, desaprobación y furia.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y mil cuchillas se clavaron en todo su cuerpo. No podía haber dicho eso…

El caos periodístico se esfumó tan rápido como llegaron los aurores, el profesor Slughorn y un par de tipos que nadie reconoció.

Silencio.

—Malditos cerdos, esos reporteros— comentó un tipo de etiqueta con desprecio. —No sé como los dejan poner un pie en este lugar.

—Propaganda, no durarían ni un mes sin ella— le respondió con simpleza Frederic.

Recién distinguieron que se encontraban en la primera planta del Ministerio, pero qué importaba. Comenzaron a avanzar por un largo pasillo por su derecha escoltados por el grupo de aurores.

Hermione los siguió mirando sus zapatos. No se sentía capaz de alzar la vista y toparse por casualidad con Ron. Le ardían los ojos y la garganta, pero no lloraría, ya había llorado la noche anterior. Ahora en cambio deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Odiaba estar ahí, odiaba todo, al mundo y a sus estúpidas e insignificantes injusticias, que por más que insignificantes que fueran siempre dañaban a alguien. Y lo peor de todo era que ese alguien dentro de la masa social que eran todos juntos, simplemente era despreciable.

Qué impotencia.

Los grupos se separaron tras doblar por una esquina y a Hermione el corazón le saltó desesperado. —_Ron_…— Los guiaron a una pequeña sala en donde un traslador en forma de caja estropeada los aguardaba. Apenas escuchó las instrucciones que dictaba Slughorn. Solo podía pensar en Ron.

Nunca un simple _no _la había lastimado tanto. Probablemente estaba exagerando, pero sentía que aquello la había condenado al mismísimo infierno. No sabía qué pensar al respecto… no quería.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos ya estaba en un lugar completamente diferente, lejos.

El castillo de Beauxbatons se alzaba imperante rodeado de árboles majestuosos y fuentes de mármol. Era realmente hermoso, su armadura parecía encantada y la brisa marina que se sentía —las costas del Mediterráneo— le daba un toque muchísimo más mágico.

Estaba dividido en cinco plantas y se podían apreciar cuatro torres, cada una más alta que la otra. Una gigantesca cúpula nacía desde el centro de la estructura y brillaba esplendorosamente, decorada por vidrieras que iban y venían con todos los matices del azul y del amarillo que pudieran imaginar.

Y si Hermione creía que ya había visto suficiente, se equivocaba, pues una vez dentro se quedó sin palabras. Todo resplandecía, hasta la última baldosa del rincón más remoto —ahora entendía a Fleur por haber despreciado tanto a Hogwats— De las paredes colgaban retratos cuyos marcos lucían extravagantes. Las pocas armaduras que habían brillaban tanto que tuvo que entornar los ojos para acostumbrarse a la sensación. En cada puerta resplandecía esculpido el escudo de armas de la escuela.

—Increíble— susurró Hannah contemplando embobada el salón principal.

Los estudiantes franceses se paseaban con aire altivo luciendo sus esplendorosas prendas de seda fina color azul pálido. Algunos ni siquiera se dignaron a mirarles, pero cuando al otro día fueron presentados como el equipo representante de Hogwarts, varios volcaron su atención en ellos y mucho más en ella por ser _Hermione Granger. _

En los días posteriores tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los estudiantes con los que competiría y se sorprendió de la diversidad cultural que albergaba el lugar; habían estudiantes provenientes de todos partes del globo, tales como de Australia, Asia e incluso América Latina.

Tenía que admitir que al principio se sentió algo descolocada, pero con el correr de los días comenzó a sentirse bastante a gusto. Nunca había estado en un lugar con gente… como ella. Sonaba extraño y hasta mal pensarlo, pero sabía a lo que se refería. Los estudiantes convocados eran tanto o más estudiosos que ella y a pesar de no simpatizar con la mayoría, se encontró con unos cuantos que compartían sus mismas devociones, abriéndose paso así en diferentes conversaciones e intercambios de opiniones.

Se organizaban mesas de debate en las que participaba activamente exponiendo con fervor sus puntos de vista y defendiendo lo que le parecía justo. Incluso tuvo la posibilidad de referirse al antiguo proyecto que casi tenía olvidado: el P.E.E.D.O y para su total sorpresa, un par de compañeros se vieron muy interesados en este.

Las jornadas eran muy intensas. Durante las mañanas se dictaban clases y hasta el almuerzo todo era relativamente normal, pero era en las tardes cuando la adrenalina estallaba; el torneo era a simple vista un mero espectáculo de grandes proporciones.

Las rondas se dividían de acuerdo a las distintas materias y estas en dos categorías: individual y equipos.

Hermione —junto con Ian y Hannah— pasaron sin problemas las primeras etapas, pero el panorama realmente se complicaba a medida que se acercaban a la recta final. Muchos estudiantes se fueron quedando atrás y Hannah e Ian fueron eliminados en Transformaciones y Encantamientos por dos chicos del instituto Drumstrang.

El fervor y el aire competitivo era cada vez más intenso y eso hacía sentir a Hermione histérica a ratos. Había sido eliminada con Ian en la categoría de equipos, pero individualmente se había mantenido prácticamente invicta.

—¡Excelente! ¡Excelente, señorita Granger!— el profesor Slughorn se le acercó con una rapidez inusual y la llenó de elogios.

—¡Felicidades, Hermione!— exclamó Hannah con sinceridad. Hermione les dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento que se borró casi de inmediato. Tuvo que dejar que la fotografiaran y soportar nuevas felicitaciones y halagos; se acababa de agregar a la lista de finalistas de Pociones.

—¡Señorita Granger! ¿Cómo se siente tras lograr ser finalista en cuatro asignaturas? ¿Sabía que no muchos alumnos pueden lograr eso…?

Ahogó un resoplido. Estaba harta de las preguntas, de los flashes y de los reporteros, pero sabía que no podía ser descortés ni mucho menos.

—Espero seguir mejorando— respondió con falsa amabilidad.

—¿Cuáles son sus asignaturas favoritas…?

—Aritmancia.

—¿Y qué…?

—Suficientes preguntas por hoy, querida— interrumpió Slughorn. Se lo agradeció enormemente y se apuró en escabullirse de ahí cuanto antes, pero eso era casi imposible en un mar de personas donde la mayoría estaba pendiente de ella.

—Será mejor que vaya a dormir, señorita Granger, le esperan días muy agotadores— escuchó que le decían.

Rodó los ojos. Estaba también harta de que la llamaran _señorita Granger _a cada rato. Se apresuró a subir las escalas. Ian la alcanzó.

—De verdad que estuviste espléndida, a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido resolver el ejercicio de esa manera…

—Gracias— cortó algo cabreada.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el rubio inmediatamente y se revolvió el pelo nervioso. —Eh, ¿Hermione?

Se detuvo a verle por el tono con que le habló.

—¿Qué?

—Eh… yo… eh, me preguntaba si…— farfulló. —Quiero decir, tú eres mi única amiga mujer y bueno, quería preguntarte…

Alzó las cejas con desconcierto. ¿Su única amiga mujer? Quiso reírse, pero verlo tan nervioso se lo impidió.

—… qué opinabas si… o sea, ¿crees que deba escribirle?

—¿A quién?— preguntó con extrañeza.

—A… Jenna— susurró totalmente colorado.

—Oh— soltó entre divertida y melancólica. —Bueno, si es lo que quieres y sientes, escríbele— le aconsejó con total sinceridad, pero al momento sus propias palabras cayeron sobre ella como si de una tonelada de acero se tratase.

¿Qué cara tenía para andar aconsejando eso si ni ella misma lo ponía en práctica?

Habían pasado casi dos larguísimas semanas en las que… no sabía nada de Ron. Había estado a punto de escribirle, pero se arrepentía a último momento, se arrepentía por toda la rabia y el dolor que sentía. —_Estúpido… egoísta._ ¿Y además qué iba a escribirle? ¿Le preguntaría acaso si hablaba en serio cuando dijo que no tenía novia en el Ministerio? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso el muy cretino no tenía las agallas para… romper con ella? ¡Eso no sería novedad!

Lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron sus mejillas.

Cada noche las mismas interrogantes golpeaban su puerta, pero no quería pensarlas ni menos responderlas. No quería nada de eso. Solo quería consumirse en aquellas cosas que poseían lógica, razón de ser, que podía ver y tocar. Quería que sus días en Francia la dejasen respirar, que la arrancaran de esa rutina sentimental que no sabía desde cuando se había vuelto demoledora, pero todo aquello era imposible. No podía huir de sus sentimientos por más lejos que estuviese. Nunca había podido, por más que lo hubo intentado en el pasado y por más que lo intentase ahora.

Ron. Lo quería, lo quería, lo quería… pero tal vez nunca había servido para eso.

Y por más que los días fueran productivos al cien por ciento, por más que hubiera descubierto finalmente lo que deseaba hacer durante el resto de su vida, algo le faltaba.

Siempre algo le faltaba.

—Ron…— suspiró por última vez antes de quedarse dormida.

Y como si él la hubiese escuchado, despertó.

Intentó de incorporarse, pero todos los músculos de su cuerpo protestaron. Con una mueca de dolor se rindió de nuevo en la incomoda cama inflable en la que tenía que dormir.

Se acomodó como pudo y por más que trató de conciliar el sueño de nuevo no lo logró. Le ardía todo el cuerpo producto de la maratón de ejercicios físicos que había tenido que realizar en tiempo record y le dolía horrores la cabeza por todo el sueño que tenía acumulado; había estado durmiendo en promedio unas tres horas diarias por todo lo que se les exigía, pues no solo debía cumplir con la rutina de ejercicios, si no que también debía cumplir con jornadas de estudio terriblemente extensas para su gusto; debía leer larguísimos documentos referentes a la historia de los aurores —los más aburridos— y otros sobre Ocultamiento —los más inentendibles—, además de asistir a charlas explicativas y supuestamente motivacionales.

Motivacionales… Ron estaba harto.

Odiaba la comida que les daban, odiaba tener que dormir en esa incómoda cama —si es que se podía llamar así— en esa asquerosa tienda de campaña en medio un bosque empinado en no sabía donde.

No entendía como Harry podía despertar tan motivado cuando la situación en la que estaban era tan similar a cuando debieron vagar sin rumbo buscando los malditos horrocruxes, aunque si se ponía a pensarlo de esa manera, había algo que marcaba la diferencia enormemente.

Hermione.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e invocó su imagen. Cuando la tuvo enfocada, imaginó que se besaban con calma, que paseaban de la mano por algún lugar que no valía la pena pensar porque solo importaban ellos. Imaginó que susurraba cosas a su oído, que le acariciaba el pelo, que reían, que volvían a besarse y esta vez con más intensidad.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado frente a tan cruel engaño mental. Latía tan fuerte y rápido que era capaz de escucharlo entre el ajetreo nocturno del bosque que los rodeaba y los ronquidos que Harry a su lado soltaba a ratos.

Hermione. La quería, la quería, la quería tanto que se desesperaba de tan solo pensarlo. Y le dolía.

No se veían, no se escuchaban.

Se sentía tan apesadumbrado, con tanta rabia, con tanto de todo; y todo se había tornado tan confuso, lleno de incertidumbres. Tenía miedo de decidir hacia donde avanzar y equivocarse. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado.

Ambos lo estaban, pero por mientras no podían hacer nada. No así, estando tan lejos, extrañándose y queriéndose, pero como negándose a abrir los ojos, a destapar sus oídos. Y tenían que hacerlo, porque de lo contrario, aquella misma noche estrellada podría considerarse como el principio del fin, pero un fin que no descansaría hasta sonsacarles la última gota de sensatez que les quedaba para terminar bifurcando sus caminos en direcciones totalmente opuestas, como lamentablemente, ya se podía comenzar a vislumbrar.

O tal vez siempre había sido así.

* * *

><p>¿Y? Tengo que decir que... quizás parezca que Ron está "más equivocado" o qué se yo, pero a mí juicio ambos están cometiendo la misma cantidad de errores y con todos sus defectos y blá blá ¿no creen? Si que los de Ron son como más notorios (?)<p>

Bueno, según lo que tengo planeado... ¡preparen sus cuchillas por si desean descuartizarme el próximo capítulo! :)

**¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AHÍ!**


	16. Dispersión

¿Hola...? ¡Guardad sus cuchillas! A pesar de que todo esto llevaba en mi cabeza desde que empecé el proyecto, tuve que hacer una re-estructuración porque me alargué mucho y prefiero hacer las cosas bien y desarrollar como es debido las escenas, je. Espero que... em, les agrade.

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN APOYANDO LA HISTORIA! :'D**

(llamo a MUGGLES-ARE-OUR-FRIENDS, que le respondí su comentario al final y también agradezco a _Gaby _por dejarme su impresión :)

* * *

><p>Drama. <em>Se advierte que el capítulo tiene escenas un poquito harto subidas de tono (juzgue usted mismo).<em>

* * *

><p><strong>—16—<strong>

**Dispersión**

Era uno de los primeros días de primavera. El sol se alzaba en el cénit y el aire estaba cargado de tierra, sofocante y pesado.

Ron levantó la vista y los potentes rayos golpearon de lleno su rostro obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Chasqueó la lengua y la sintió horriblemente seca. Su ropa estaba sucia y rajada, sus músculos estaban agarrotados y los pies comenzaban a dolerle horrores.

Miró de soslayo a Harry y se preguntó si se sentía igual de cansado; ya llevaban casi siete horas de caminata y para colmo, el terreno por el que iban cada vez era más empinado, estrecho, inestable y rocoso, sin contar que habían gigantescos muros de piedra hacia su izquierda.

Tras avanzar varios minutos más, los aurores que los guiaban de detuvieron. Lo imitaron automáticamente.

—Bien— Herbert se les acercó tendiéndoles un par de botellas con agua. —Tomen.

La recibió con ansias y se bebió de sopetón más de la mitad del contenido.

—No es preferible que te la bebas toda— le dijo Frederic observándolo con seriedad. Harry dejó de beber al instante tras el comentario.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Ron ceñudo.

—No sabes si es el único suministro que tenemos.

Claro, qué tonto era.

—Los aurores tenemos que ser siempre muy precavidos— volvió a comentar el joven. —Tenemos que pensar en todo, tenemos que adelantarnos a los hechos y también debemos pensar en todas las posibilidades.

Si ya se sentía tonto, ahora se sentía el doble. Harry parecía anotar mentalmente hasta el último suspiro que emitían.

—¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó en cambio.

El auror sonrió levemente. —En algún lugar que no es Inglaterra, sin dudas.

—Como ya manejan algo la teoría— comenzó Herbert. —El arte del Ocultamiento no es nada sin sus aplicaciones, y el Sigilo y el Rastreo lo son por excelencia, siendo el Rastreo sin dudas lo más peligroso que existe…

—¿Quiere decir que debemos…?— interrumpió Harry sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

—No, Potter— dijo con seriedad. —Está estrictamente prohibido que jóvenes que aún están en la escuela practiquen tal asignatura. No así con Sigilo, por lo que antes de dar por finalizada la introducción, se ha acordado que se enfrentarán a alguna situación involucrada con la materia. Algo liviano, claro.

—¿Qué tendremos que hacer?— volvió a preguntar Harry.

—Llegar hasta la cima de la montaña— informó con simpleza.

Ron alzó la vista para ver qué tanto les faltaba; no era mucho, un par de horas a lo más.

—¿Eso es todo?— preguntó extrañado.

—Eres confiado, Weasley— sonrió el auror. —Tú iras primero entonces.

—¿Primero?

—¿Creísteis que iríais juntos?

—No— se apresuró a responder.

—Bien. Y sí, eso es todo. Recuerden tener a mano sus varitas.

Tragó saliva inconscientemente. Era obvio que no estarían exentos de un par de obstáculos, pero ¿qué clase de obstáculos? De seguro nada complicado ni de otro mundo, mal que mal, durante la guerra había visto muchísimas cosas.

—Suerte— le dijo Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—A ti igual.

Reanudó la marcha y sus pies protestaron salvajemente. Perdió de vista a sus acompañantes al bordear el peñasco y tuvo que detenerse de sopetón ya que el camino terminaba abruptamente en una quebrada. Evitó mirar hacia abajo y escrutó la enorme pared natural. Una extraña marca llamó su atención y no dudó en golpearla con su varita. Para su sorpresa y satisfacción, ésta se abrió como si de una compuerta se tratara. Se adentró con agilidad en el pequeño hueco y todo quedó sumido en un completo silencio. Fue como si la montaña se lo tragara.

Comenzó a avanzar cauto. Era como un laberinto y se sentía a ratos el correr de aguas subterráneas. Cuando ya estaba realmente nervioso porque no encontraba alguna salida ni porque nada lo atacaba, divisó una apertura al final de uno de los tantos estrechos caminos.

Se impresionó del panorama que encontró al otro lado; el suelo había pasado de ser rocoso y seco, a estar lleno de vegetación y a ser totalmente húmedo. Estaba plagado de arbustos y de árboles inmensos cuyas copas no dejaban que se colara ni un rayo de sol. Era un verdadero pantano.

¿Dónde rayos estaba metido?

Un ruido seco a su espalda lo sacó de su contemplación y se giró alarmado. Espantado vio como un trozo de roca se desprendía y se movía en su dirección amenazante, como si de una misteriosa criatura se tratara. Entornó los ojos y su corazón se aceleró. ¿Qué clase de magia era esa?

—_¡Confringo!— _gritó apuntando con destreza. El hechizo golpeó contra la roca y estalló provocando un gran estruendo y los pedazos volaron en todas direcciones. Instintivamente se arrojó al suelo y cubrió su cabeza para esquivarlos, pero se arrepintió de inmediato porque la vegetación comenzó a arrimarse a sus extremidades intentando de inmovilizarlo.

Se zafó desesperado y contuvo la respiración. La maleza y las ramas comenzaron a crecer y a expandirse a un ritmo alarmante.

—_¡Lumos Solem!— _gritó de nuevo. El potente haz de luz impactó y las ramificaciones se encogieron en un desagradable chillido.

Se quedó quieto y soltó el aire contenido. Observó temeroso a su alrededor y se puso muy nervioso… veía siluetas por todas partes. Su desesperación se intensificó y se obligó a calmarse. Y cuando por fin lo hubo logrado… la vio.

Ahí, arrastrándose tras un enorme tronco…

Su corazón se detuvo. Podría reconocer en cualquier lugar a esa longitud de brazos y piernas, a esas contextura física y por sobre todo, a esa melena enmarañada.

No, no ¡No!

Esa figura moribunda no podía ser Hermione.

No, no. Ella estaba en Francia, a salvo de cualquier cosa… Pero a cada paso que se acercaba la imagen era más nítida. Era ella.

—¡Hermione!— gritó. No podía ser, no podía. Sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ocurrió lo peor.

El rostro de Hermione se giró hacia él y reveló lo demacrado que estaba, además de pálido y sangrante, como si hubiera sido torturada cruelmente durante horas.

¡NO!

Se echó a correr hacia ella, pero tropezó y cayó al suelo. Vio como el cuerpo de Hermione comenzaba a convulsionar violentamente y a chillar desgarradoramente.

—¡Nooo!— gritó totalmente desesperado. No podía moverse, pues había metido su pie en una grieta. —¡Nooo! ¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!— lágrimas caían por sus ojos y le dificultaban la visión. Tironeó su pierna angustiado.

—¡NOOOO!— Estaba terriblemente aterrado, eso no podía ser real. No, no, eso no podía estar pasando, no de nuevo.

Y entonces esas tres últimas palabras alumbraron su mente y le dieron una pizca de esperanza. Se obligó a mirarla de nuevo. Seguía ahí tirada, de la misma manera a como la vio en la mansión Malfoy, con la misma ropa, con las mismas heridas…

Y lo supo, porque desde ese día había intuido que aquel suceso jamás lo olvidaría, que se había convertido en uno de sus más grandes miedos aunque de hecho, acababa de descubrir que era el más grande.

Era un boggart.

—_¡Riddikulus!— _gritó imaginándose como pudo alguna escena graciosa. Su mente lanzó tantas en tan poco tiempo que no supo cual fue la que funcionó realmente.

Liberó su pie y se quedó ahí intentando calmarse. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba, le ardía la garganta y sentía que su pecho explotaría en cualquier momento. Las arañas parecían un chiste al lado de esto. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que su boggart había cambiado. Su angustia era enorme.

Una fría brisa lo abrazó por la espalda y le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Se tensó al instante y volvió a apretar su varita. Se volteó lentamente y cualquier expresión en su rostro desapareció. Abrió los ojos al máximo intentando enfocar lo que veía.

Todo se tornó muy confuso, sus párpados comenzaron a luchar por cerrarse pero su mente intentaba mantenerse alerta, pero estaba demasiado débil y conmocionado… Lo único que distinguía era una enorme figura espectral, encapuchada ¿Un dementor? ¿Qué hacía un dementor ahí?

—_Expecto Patronum—_ articuló apenas, viendo cada vez más borroso. De su varita salió una pequeña luz que se extinguió al instante.

Su corazón latía desenfrenado. No le estaba resultando. Tenía que pensar en algo feliz ¿Qué cosa? ¡Eso! Ya lo tenía; montando su escoba. Sí, aquel recuerdo había sido suficiente la primera vez que invocó un patronus, pero ahora simplemente no lo era, porque había otra cosa que lo hacía muchísimo más feliz. Hermione y él, solo ellos, juntos, besándose y riendo a pleno pulmón, queriéndose. Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente y lo iluminaron.

—_¡Expecto patronum!— _exclamó y esta vez el cachorro de Jack Russell emergió vivaz, pero en vez de librarlo de su malestar, comenzó a sentirse peor. La varita fue resbalándose entre sus dedos y el patronus fue perdiendo intensidad.

¡Hermione! Sus felices recuerdos fueron remplazados por otros; en donde estaban lejos, en donde no se hablaban ni se miraban a los ojos. Y después todo se volvió oscuro.

Hermione alzó la vista del gigantesco pergamino en el que llevaba concentrada casi dos horas. De pronto había sentido una molesta sensación en el estómago, como si algo malo hubiese pasado.

Trató de alejar ese pensamiento y rodeó el salón con la mirada. Había muchísimas personas viéndola atenta, seguramente preguntándose el porqué de su desatención al complicadísimo ejercicio que debía terminar de resolver. Vio como el profesor Slughorn le hacía señas con la mano mientras que Ian y Hannah le lanzaban miradas de expectación. Miró a su izquierda y vio a los otros dos finalistas rasgar sus pergaminos con fervor y se recordó que tenía que hacer lo mismo, por lo que enfocó su visión en el suyo. Entornó los ojos e intentó de retomar el hilo de lo que había estado desarrollando, pero se le hizo prácticamente imposible. Lo único que ahora veía era un montón de letras desparramadas y sin sentido. Se puso nerviosa y para colmo ese molesto presentimiento de no se qué no la abandonaba.

—El tiempo acabó. Dejen sus plumas a un lado.

Obedeció al instante y se puso de pie con la esperanza de escabullirse, pero lógicamente no lo conseguiría.

—¡Señorita Granger!— la alcanzaron una manada de personas. Resopló. Realmente ya odiaba el _Señorita Granger. _

—¿Qué le ha parecido la última prueba? ¿Alcanzó a terminar el desafío? ¿Cree que tiene chances de ganar…?

—¡Por supuesto que las tiene!— apareció el profesor Slughorn. —Si me disculpan, la señorita Granger desea estar tranquila antes de saber los resultados de las pruebas— la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró hasta una sala en donde el resto de los competidores aguardaban.

—¿Lograste terminar?— se le acercó Ian.

—No, pero me faltó poco.

—¿En serio? Supongo que eso es bueno, aunque no sé si suficiente…— comentó el rubio y señaló con la mirada a una chica al otro lado de la sala. Tenía su largo pelo negro amarrado en una coleta y su uniforme delataba que pertenecía a Durmstrang. —Esa chica se ve realmente confiada.

Se movió incómoda y dejó de mirar a la altiva muchacha.

—¡Los resultados de las pruebas ya están listos!— anunció un tipo regordete subiendo al estrado. Un silencio expectante invadió el lugar y se le revolvió el estómago. Si bien desde hace días que quería largarse de ahí, había esperado esa prueba con ansisas por ser su asignatura favorita y, deseaba ganarla.

Un nuevo retorcijón apretó su estómago al darse cuenta que prácticamente ya todo había acabado, que era su última noche en Francia, que mañana por la tarde regresaría a Hogwarts y estaría una vez más cerca de Ron.

Ron…

—¡Hermione Jean Granger!

Los aplausos estallaron sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Un montón de brazos intentaban de abrazarla o darle palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ganaste!— exclamó Ian aplaudiendo con alegría. —¡Ganaste en todas tus finales!

—Oh.

¿Ganó? Tardó un par de segundos en comprenderlo

¡Gané! ¡Gané! Una entusiasta vocecilla no paraba de repetirlo en su mente y una sonrisa curvó sus labios, pero no fue más que eso.

A pesar de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saltar de alegría y gritar de felicidad, no podía porque en realidad no la sentía. Era algo que solía sucederle silenciosamente cada vez que era reconocida por su intelecto o por alguna obra grandiosa; por ganar cientos de puntos para Gryffindor, por sacar siempre Extraordinarios o por haber ayudado a vencer a Voldemort. No. Aún así no podía sentirse feliz.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo si era medida por las cosas que hacía y no hacía?

A las personas no las miden sus capacidades ni sus logros ¡Son mucho más que eso!

A veces todo le parecía tan hipócrita.

—¡No es justo!— La chica de Durmstrang cruzó el salón con rapidez y se subió al estrado arrebatándole el pergamino al tipo regordete.

—¡No es justo!— repitió. —¡Ella solo vino aquí porque es famosa! ¡Porque es la chica del _Trío de oro, _porque es _Hermione Granger_! ¡No merece ganar!

Alcanzó a sentirse un poquito mal por eso.

—¡Señorita Schneeberger! ¡Baje ahora mismo de ahí!

—¡Pero es verdad! ¡Apuesto a que todo esto está más que arreglado!

—¡Regrese ahora mismo!

—Pero qué mala perdedora— comentó Ian con desprecio cuando la joven bajó frunciendo el ceño y fulminando a Hermione con la mirada.

—Supongo que la rivalidad entre Hogwarts y Durmstrang se vuelve más tensa— Slughorn reaparecía acompañado de varios tipos vestidos de etiqueta. Los miró ceñuda.

—¿De verdad lo cree?— le preguntó a quien identificó como dueño de esas palabras. —¿No se supone que este torneo se organizó con el fin de unificar a las escuelas?

El hombre la miró impresionado. —Vaya, su carácter es admirable, señorita— le sonrió y ella sintió repulsión.

—Permítanos felicitarla y comentarle que el Ministerio australiano está muy interesado en seguir su futura carrera…

—Al igual queg el francés— interrumpió otro de los hombres.

—¿Ya ha pensado qué es lo que le gustaría seguir cuando termine su educación en Hogwarts?

Se movió incómoda.

—¡Oh! ¡Sin dudas es un tema que inquieta a muchos!— intervino Slughorn bebiendo de una copa. —Pero, ¿qué les parece, señores, si dejamos esta conversación para otro momento? Uhmm ¿qué les parece el viernes por la noche en Hogwarts?

—¡Ah! ¡Así que volverán tus antiguas reuniones, Horace! ¡Me parece magnífico!

—No prometo nada, pero esta será una ocasión excepcional. Tenemos muchos asuntos que comentar así como a muchos jóvenes talentos que orientar. Será una reunión con propósitos meramente académicos.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Aquella escena le resultaba desagradable. Y lo peor era que prácticamente estaría obligada a asistir a semejante reunión. Ian y Hannah en cambio parecían muy entusiasmados, pues definitivamente era una oportunidad que les abriría muchas puertas. Al igual que a ella, claro.

Se alejó de la muchedumbre y se dirigió a un enorme ventanal. Recargó su frente en el cristal esculpido y se perdió en el hermoso paisaje que le regalaban los terrenos de Beauxbatons.

Era simplemente precioso. Observó el cielo y la melancolía la invadió. Las estrellas parecían brillar más que nunca, mientras que sentía que su corazón, con cada minuto que pasaba, se enceguecía y apagaba. Todo le parecía tan diferente, como si estuviera en algún lugar completamente ajeno. Se sentía triste y no podía sentirse mejor a pesar de haber triunfado. Se sentía sola a pesar de estar rodeada de tantas personas. Era horrible.

Suspiró y pensó en Ron.

Cerró los ojos y evocó su imagen. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba tanto que le llegaba a doler. Y era algo físico, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que le dolía, pero ahí estaba, oculto en algún lugar de su pecho. Cada fibra de su ser lo anhelaba con desesperación. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?... ¿Cómo actuarían cuando se encontraran? Suspiró triste. Ojalá que en ese momento pudieran hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, y entonces ella le diría que no importaba que se hubieran gritado, que no importaba nada, solo ellos dos.

Ojalá fuera así de fácil. Ojalá pudiera liberarse sin ningún esfuerzo de esas invisibles cadenas que la amarraban a su tonto orgullo, a sus racionales convicciones. Ojalá pudiera quitarse de encima ese miedo injustificado que la perseguía y le impedía abandonarse. Ojalá tantas cosas… Abrió los ojos y volvió a contemplar el paisaje, el que sin dudas era muy diferente al que observaba Ron miles de kilómetros al este de allí.

Ron desvió la mirada de la pequeña ventana y corrió el visillo. Sinceramente no sabía porqué había estado contemplando el exterior si no había nada, pues en esa cabaña en lo alto de la montaña lo único que se podía apreciar era el cielo estrellado.

Observó a Harry, que estaba sentado en una pequeña silla moliendo unas hiervas y las echaba a un jarrón con agua.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor— le respondió y se acomodó en la cama. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su muslo y evitó hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Bebe esto y se te pasará— le dijo Harry tendiéndole un vaso con la poción que preparaba. —Mañana por la mañana la herida habrá sanado.

—Si tú lo dices— gruñó y se bebió la pócima de un trago. Sabía asquerosa.

Se quedaron en silencio y evitó volver a mirarlo. Se sentía muy avergonzado.

—Gracias— dijo al final.

—¿Por qué?— Harry parecía impresionado.

—Por haberme sacado de ahí.

—No tienes ni porqué mencionarlo.

—De todas maneras, gracias. De verdad que en ese momento creí que… no saldría de ahí— susurró.

Lo que pasó fue que Harry había llegado al rescate justo después de que cayera vencido por el debilitamiento y sopor que le produjeron las extrañas y malignas energías que habían en la montaña.

Eso era algo que todavía no entendía muy bien, todo resultaba muy confuso cada vez que lo pensaba.

Aquel lugar era uno de los principales sitios en donde los aurores llevaban a cabo sus entrenamientos, por lo que constantemente estaba sometido a fuerzas y a magia muy oscura y especial, las que se adaptaban a las diferentes personalidades de quienes se adentraban por esos lares a manera de probar sus aptitudes y medir su destreza física y mental.

Enterarse de aquello no lo había dejado muy tranquilo; la roca, la vegetación, las siluetas, el boggart y el dementor, el que al final no había sido un dementor sino que una potente manifestación de la energía negativa, pues esta se había alimentado de su conmoción emocional después de vencer al boggart para expresarse con tanta fuerza. En general, todas esas cosas habían sido adecuadas a sus propias capacidades y él no había sido capaz de enfrentarlas como debía.

Eso lo frustraba. Definitivamente no lo habían pillado en un buen momento.

—¿Aceptarás la propuesta del Ministerio?

Ah, también faltaba mencionar que se les había ofrecido comenzar con el verdadero entrenamiento a partir de la próxima semana, nada de qué preocuparse…

Observó a Harry inexpresivo. Lo único que sabía era que quería salir de ahí.

—Dudo que acepte— le respondió con sinceridad. Su amigo lo miró anonadado.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No quiero estar más aquí… Al menos por ahora— confesó avergonzado. Se sentía un idiota. —Supongo que tú aceptarás— comentó para desviar el tema.

—Sí— afirmó Harry con convicción. —Ya hablé de esto con Ginny— agregó apresuradamente al ver que él alzaba las cejas.

—No estaba pensando en eso— le aclaró. —Pero aun así es bueno saberlo.

Hubo una breve pausa.

—Eh, Ron— murmuró Harry con cautela. —Tú y Hermione…— se calló porque lo miró bruscamente.

—¿Yo y Hermione qué?— preguntó con voz seca. El chico vaciló.

—Tienen que hablar, hacer algo— musitó. —Sé que… o sea, quizás no sea el más apropiado para decirlo pero…

—Creo que serías el más apropiado— lo interrumpió con sinceridad. Harry le sonrió agradecido.

—No me gusta verlos peleados— dijo de pronto y Ron se impresionó. —Nunca me ha gustado en todo caso.

Ron sonrió melancólico. —Es… complicado. Siempre lo ha sido.

—Pero se quieren— dijo Harry algo incómodo y él sonrió nervioso. Nunca habían hablado directamente del tema.

—La quiero— afirmó abatido.

—Y ella a ti.

Desvió la mirada.

—Es raro hablar de esto así, de ti y de Hermione— comentó Harry un poco divertido para alegrar un poco el ambiente. Se puso de pie y se asomó por un gran ventanal.

—Hay otra cosa que me ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza— cambió de tema con un tono completamente diferente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hogwarts.

—¿Qué pasa con Hogwarts? ¿Te arrepentiste y volverás?

—No, no— rebatió de inmediato. —En Hogwarts… hay algo extraño.

Ron frunció el entrecejo. —¿Desde cuando piensas eso?

—Desde que llegamos de las vacaciones de navidad— respondió firme y se volteó a verlo con expresión seria. —Es algo muy extraño, a veces es como si estuviera ahí, dando vueltas, pero en otras simplemente desaparece ¿No lo notaste alguna vez?

—No lo sé…— susurró acordándose de pronto de sus terribles rondas de prefecto y de sus repentinos estados de intenso mal humor. —¿Le has dicho a alguien más?

—A Hermione.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Primero que no encontraba nada diferente, pero luego cambió de parecer e incluso accedió a averiguar. Supongo que algo pasó que le hizo cambiar de opinión, pero en realidad no lo sé porque no volvimos a hablar al respecto, aunque en todo caso tampoco era muy necesario, porque como ya te dije no era algo de todos los días. Aún así, sentí que ella había comenzado a evitar el tema, ya sabes como se pone cuando…

—Lo sé— lo interrumpió bruscamente.

Así que Hermione había estado en plan misión secreta y ni siquiera le había comentando algo al respecto…

Harry entornó los ojos. —¿Qué estás pensando…?

—Nada importante— le respondió con rapidez y se acomodó en las mantas para intentar de dormir.

—Oye…

—De verdad no importa. Puedes quedarte tranquilo, con todo— murmuró restándole importancia al tema. Se giró para darle la espalda y ocultar su rostro. Quiso que la rabia que sentía fuera más fuerte que los deseos de verla, de abrazarla y besarla, de decirle que nada importaba, solo ellos dos. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y ese maldito dolor volvió a oprimirle el pecho.

Maldita sea.

Solo le quedaba esperar, pues volverían a Hogwarts e indudablemente se verían las caras después de tres semanas. Tenía que aprovechar de pensar pero ¿qué iba a pensar? Si todo parecía tan claro y convincente cuando lo pensaba ahí, lejos de todo. Las cosas eran diferentes estando en su cabeza, pero definitivamente, la mayoría de las veces, nunca ocurren como suelen ser pensadas.

Y así.

Hermione suspiró, se recargó en su cama y por primera vez estuvo dispuesta a hacer nada. Supuestamente dentro de quince minutos debía encaminarse hacia las mazmorras y lucir perfectamente jovial y educada para —casi literalmente— discutir y vislumbrar su futuro. A pesar de eso, pocas eran sus ganas de ir.

Resopló frustrada y contempló el vestido que reposaba a los pies de su cama. Era el mismo que había usado en sexto para la fiesta en navidad. La prenda había estado meses enterrada en lo más profundo de su armario y nunca creyó que la necesitaría otra vez. Le echó un par de hechizos para ajustarla y que quedó como nueva —según ella— Se imaginó la cara que pondría Ginny si se enterase de su poca preocupación por el asunto, pero la pelirroja poco podía hacer, pues se encontraba en Gales probándose como cazadora para las Arpías de Holyhead.

Se puso el vestido y después de arreglarse decentemente el cabello bajó a la sala común. El lugar estaba extrañamente silencioso y casi vacío; solo un par de estudiantes reposaban en las butacas mientras que otro rasgaba un pergamino con sopor.

Cruzó el retrato de la Dama gorda y observó a ambos lados del pasillo. Se detuvo y esperó, no sabía qué, pero esperó. Una horquilla resbaló por su cabello y le recordó que tenía que apurarse.

Había estado solo un par de veces en las mazmorras y nunca le habían agradado. El lugar parecía a ratos un enorme laberinto verdoso, de las paredes colgaban antorchas que le daban un aspecto lúgubre, el aire —a diferencia del resto del castillo— era mucho más frío y aquello lo notó apenas puso un pie en el sitio. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo al recordar bruscamente que esa misma sensación la atacaba cada vez que transitaba por el séptimo piso.

Frunció el entrecejo. Justamente eso. Estaba segurísima que la séptima planta se había vuelto fría y hasta se atrevía a decir tenebrosa, pero también estaba segura de que tras volver de Francia no había sentido nada al respecto. O tal vez ya se había acostumbrado y ya ni siquiera lo notaba.

¿Significaba algo todo eso? ¿Y al final a dónde llegaba?

A ninguna parte, de hecho.

—¡Hermione!— Hannah Abbott se acercaba a ella sonriente, a su lado Ian. Ambos iban con túnicas de gala bastante elegantes y por un momento sintió vergüenza de no haberse preocupado tanto.

—¿Qué haces parada en medio del pasillo?— le preguntó Ian extrañado.

—¿Estás perdida?

—No.

—Entonces muéstranos el camino porque nosotros lo estamos— pidió el chico ansiedad. Quiso contagiarse de su entusiasmo.

Asintió en silencio y los guió por los pasillos. Conocía el lugar en donde se realizaría el encuentro, pues era el mismo en donde Nick casi decapitado había celebrado su cumpleaños durante el segundo curso.

El salón ya estaba lleno de gente, la mayoría desconocida para Hermione, pero logró reconocer a varios estudiantes que habían competido en Beauxbatons. Se escuchaba música _muggle _clásica de fondo, habían mesas repletas de comida y al momento que llegaron, una bandeja levitó hacia ellos ofreciéndoles de beber.

—¡Vaya!— exclamó Ian cogiendo una copa de hidromiel. —Esto es genial.

—¡Ah, pero si por fin llegaron! Ya me comenzaba a preocupar…— el profesor Slughorn apareció escoltado por una especie de comité que vestía bastante ridículo para gusto de Hermione.

—Lucen fantásticos, ¡como la ocasión lo amerita!— exclamó el profesor mirándolos con una sonrisa radiante.

—Gracias— se apuró en contestar a Ian.

—Harvey, como siempre tan educado. Permítame presentarle al encargado de asuntos laborales en Gringotts…

—Buenas noches— saludó un estirado hombre y luego le prestó atención a Hermione. —Tengo entendido que usted pone mucho interés en la asignatura de Aritmancia— comentó.

—¡Pero si ya te dije hombre! Tienes en frente posiblemente a la mejor estudiante de la materia…— comenzó a adular Slughorn y ella quiso que se la tragara la tierra. —¡Primer lugar! Y no solo en Aritmancia, sino que también en Pociones, Encantamientos…

—En Gringotts siempre tenemos el deseo de becar a los alumnos destacados como usted, ¿está interesada en seguir una carrera relacionada con contabilidad?

Vaciló, pero antes de haber respondido un escueto _no,_ otro grupo de personas se unió a la conversación. Reconoció de inmediato a la chica de Durmstrang que había reclamado porque le había ganado, quien la volvió a fulminar con los ojos apenas la vio.

—Schneeberger obtuvo el segundo lugar en todas las materias, después de Granger, por supuesto— comentó Slughorn relamiéndose el bigote, como si disfrutara en poner a Hogwarts por sobre otras instituciones.

Chasqueó la lengua.

Se sumieron en una aburridísima platica acerca del mundo al que se enfrentarían una vez graduados. Tuvo que dejar claro —para impresión de varios— que no le interesaba seguir una carrera relacionada con administración o contabilidad.

—¿Y a usted señor Harvey? ¿Le interesa?

Para su suerte o desgracia no alcanzó a escuchar los intereses profesionales de Ian, pues metros más allá, entre toda esa multitud de cabezas le pareció ver una particularmente pelirroja. Su corazón dio un vuelco y de puro impulso agarró una copa de hidromiel y comenzó a beber.

—¿De verdad no te interesa trabajar en Gringotts?— le preguntó Ian.

—No— dio otro sorbo mientras intentaba de divisar a Ron entre la multitud. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y miles de escalofríos la recorrían de pies a cabeza. ¿De verdad estaba ahí o había sido una alucinación? ¿No era que volvería pasado mañana? ¡Se suponía que volvería pasado mañana y ella estaría preparada mentalmente!

Maldijo en silencio y se obligó a mantenerse impasible. Bebió tres tragos más.

—Creí que sí, como te gusta y eres muy buena en Aritmancia.

—No me es suficiente para querer dedicarme a ello el resto de mi vida— dijo rápidamente y se escabulló mirando a todos lados por si lo veía. Sus ansias aumentaban y se sentía completamente estúpida. Ni siquiera sabía si era él. Se dirigió a una mesa para llenar su estómago con algo.

—¿Granger?

Se sobresaltó y giró su rostro. Era un chico brasileño con quien había intercambiado interesantísimas ideas acerca de las leyes mágicas y todo eso.

—Dos Santos— lo saludó formalmente. —¿Cómo estás?

—Encantado de estar aquí. Hogwarts es magnífico al lado de mi escuela— comentó en perfecto inglés.

—¿Más que Beauxbatons?— preguntó por preguntar algo y observó al chico, pero una vez más no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta porque ahora sí, ahí estaba Ron; se paseaba muy erguido entre las personas, dentro de una chaqueta que le armaba los hombros y con su pelo más furioso que nunca. Su corazón latió desbocado y el mundo desapareció cuando él, como sintiendo su mirada, se giró y la vio.

Sus miradas chocaron y lanzaron chispas.

Alivio y desesperación. Ganas quebrar la distancia y abrazarse, deseos fervientes por besarse y orgullos que parece que podían más que todo y obviamente no hicieron nada.

Hermione desvió la mirada.

¡Es un egoísta! Un tonto, un imbécil… Supuso que esas palabras serían suficientes para calmarla. Cogió un trozo de tarta de calabaza y lo masticó. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupada y se acordó de que Dos Santos le estaba hablando.

—…los jefes del departamento de Regulación y Control de criaturas mágicas y Leyes mágicas están muy interesados en conocerte.

—¿Sí?— se sintió tonta por la pregunta. Vació su copa y un jarrón levitó para llenárselo de nuevo.

—Gracias— susurró y de nuevo se sintió tonta. ¡Le había dado las gracias a un estúpido jarrón!

_Es la hidromiel. _

—Les comenté acerca de los proyectos que discutimos. Deberías presentarles la P.E.E.D.O, posiblemente les interese.

—Eso sería genial— dijo nerviosa. Observó a Ron de reojo y se preguntó qué tanto podía cambiar una persona en tres semanas, porque lucía condenadamente… atractivo.

¡Mentira, mentira! ¡Estaba igual! ¡Esa impresión era solo porque no lo había visto…!

—Ven, están por allá, vamos.

—Sí— la voz le salió ahogada. Siguió al chico y por suerte no divisó a Ron…

Aunque no. La suerte no la acompañaba ese día.

—Hola— su voz resonó en su cerebro y le derritió las entrañas. Esa simple palabra la llevó lejos y la trajo de regreso. Todo en un segundo.

—¿Qué haces acá?— preguntó secamente y su corazón saltó en protesta.

—Divertirme— respondió él con simpleza.

Rió sarcástica. —No me digas— avanzó sin mirarlo. No iba a voltear a verlo ¡No!

—Llegué hace poco, me encontré con el profesor Slughorn y me invitó.

—Y debes estar muy contento por eso, _Ronald Weasley— _recalcó su nombre y un hormigueo la atacó. —Supongo que ahora eres muy solicitado— ironizó e inconscientemente se mordió el labio.

—¿Y tú?— Ron no le hizo caso, le había provocado una grata sensación oírla decir su nombre con ese tono. Se le acercó lo suficiente pero sin siquiera tocarla. —Escuché que te fue muy bien en Beauxbatons.

A Hermione se le erizaron los vellos. Sin aguantarlo más lo enfrentó con altivez. Clavó sus ojos en los suyos y su pulso se aceleró, si es que todavía era posible.

_Está guapo. _

Lo que había planeado decirle se perdió en algún recoveco.

—En lo absoluto— susurró con voz suave y sin dejar de mirarlo le quitó su copa para beber de ella con deleite. Ron la miró fijamente, embobado, durante esos cortos e infinitos segundos en los que sus labios rozaron el tibio cristal.

Experimentó una extraña satisfacción al estar haciendo eso, como… provocándolo y coqueteándole. Una vez que terminó de beber le devolvió la copa con fingida tranquilidad, como desafiándolo a entrar en un desconocido juego.

Punto para Hermione.

Por Merlín, no sabía que estaba haciendo.

_Es la hidromiel…_

Ron sintió que su boca se secaba y que sus músculos se contraían y relajaban demasiado rápido. La miró por la espalda, de abajo hacia arriba y de arriba hacia abajo. Rellenó su copa y le dio un gran sorbo antes de volver a escrutarla. Definitivamente no se quedaría atrás.

Ella avanzó con falsa decisión entre la gente. Sonrió forzadamente, tendió manos, habló del futuro y de política, de estudios y como es que era ser la estudiante perfecta. —_Honestamente, a veces es una verdadera mierda. _

Volvió a sonreír, volvió a estrechar manos y se armó de valor.

_—_¿Bailas?

Por todos los magos esa era su voz de nuevo. Se le arremolinaron las piernas y estando a punto de trastabillar con sus propios zapatos se giró desafiante, pero su falso blindaje se desarmo apenas la mano de Ron se acopló en su antebrazo. Era un agarre posesivo, tierno, seductor.

Punto para Ronald.

Hermione se rió. No podía estar sintiendo todas esas cosas.

—No seas ridículo— se zafó con brusquedad, con nerviosismo. —Esto no es una fiesta para bailar ¿Qué no te diste cuenta?— espetó. _Tonto, imbécil, estúpido y bésame ahora mismo. _

Ron se encogió de hombros y el corazón a Hermione casi se le sale por la boca.

—De todos modos…

—Señorita Granger, por fin tengo el agrado de conocerla— apareció una mujer de nariz respingada. Ron se perdió en la multitud y Hermione regresó a la realidad.

—Buenas noches— la saludó al momento que llegaban nuevas personas para comenzar otra terrible conversación, esta vez sobre leyes mágicas y elfos domésticos.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos y con cada segundo que pasaba su atención más se alejaba de los elocuentes y halagadores comentarios de los que era víctima. Sus ojos se mandaban solos, se desplazaban por el salón, buscando a Ron. Necesitaba hallarlo.

_Estúpido. _

No había razón alguna para actuar así, maldita sea. No estaba estipulado que estaría así, ¡Maldita sea!

Chasqueó la lengua. Se sentía enfadada. Con ella, con él. Estaban enojados y punto y cuando estuvo por terminar de trazar el plan perfecto para manejar la situación, _maldita sea,_ lo vio de nuevo. Y hubiera querido no hacerlo, porque esta vez no estaba solo. Desvió la mirada, el corazón apretado y la garganta a cuestas.

—¿Te sirvo?

Ron salió de sus cavilaciones y observó a la chica que tenía en frente.

—Gracias— tendió su copa para que la llenara y volvió su atención a Hermione.

Ahí estaba, conversando radiante con personas que seguramente eran muy importantes, como si nada pasara, como si todo fuera condenadamente perfecto y normal y _no lo era, _él lo sabía y estaba seguro que ella también.

Sintió rabia. Posiblemente esa era una de las cosas que más detestaba de Hermione, que más lo abrumaba y desesperaba; esa capacidad de parecer impasible, esa arrogancia sutil que se le escapaba por todos lados, que lo volvía loco.

Maldita sea.

—Así que— la chica volvió a demandar su atención. —¿Qué hace _Ronald Weasley _por aquí? Estoy segura que no estabas en Beauxbatons.

—No— miró de reojo a Hermione.

—Y cuéntame ¿qué haces aparte de salvar al mundo?

Le sonrió de lado. Le gustaba como sonaba eso.

—Acabo de llegar— se regodeó y bebió un trago. Si que por más que bebiera no apaciguaría su sed. Y es que necesitaba otra cosa.

—¿De dónde? Si se puede saber, claro— parecía interesadísima.

—De mi entrenamiento de auror— volvió a regodearse. La chica alzó las cejas encantada.

—Por cierto, me llamo Erika Schneeberger— se presentó sonriéndole como tonta. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a mirar de reojo a Hermione.

—¿Alemana?— preguntó fingiendo interés. Se acomodó la chaqueta y se revolvió el pelo.

Hermine estuvo a punto de arrojarle su vaso. ¿Cómo tenía la cara de… de…? Se le apretó el estómago. Tal vez… ¡Claro! Si el muy patán no tenía novia. Las ganas de llorar la atacaron y volvió a observarlo. La tristeza se intensificó al instante y todo pareció congelarse. La chica de Durmstrang se había atrevido a acercársele al punto de poner sus manos en su rostro fingiendo sacarle una pestaña que seguramente no existía y el muy desgraciado no se lo impedía. No fue capaz de seguir viendo y se apresuró a largarse de ahí.

La fiestecita del demonio había terminado.

Ron advirtió inmediatamente su salida y la siguió. La alcanzó rápidamente.

—¿Por qué te vas?

—Déjame— cortó ella con voz seca y apresuró el paso.

—Creía que la estabas pasando de maravillas con el resto de sabelotodos.

—Creíste mal— ironizó. —Pero al parecer tú sí que te divertías— dijo sin intención de ocultar su molestia. Por fin alcanzó la salida. El aire frío hizo arder sus mejillas.

—Estás celosa— acusó Ron con descaro.

Se sintió tan indignada que paró en seco y se volteó furiosa.

—¡¿Y qué si lo estoy?— explotó y él se sorprendió. No pensaba que lo admitiría tan abiertamente. —¡Pero disculpa! ¡Se supone que no tendría que estarlo… si no tienes novia!

—¡No! ¡Ni lo pienses!— estalló atropelladamente. —¡Olvida eso! ¡Estaba furioso! ¡No sé porqué lo dije!

Si sabía en todo caso, pero no importaba.

Hermione se echó a reír como una maniática.

—¡Ah, listo! ¡Ya lo olvidé!— hizo un ademán de burla. —¡¿Qué más quieres que olvide?

—¡¿Por qué lo ridiculizas?

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡¿Qué quieres qué piense? ¡No entiendo nada!

—¡Yo tampoco entiendo nada!

Hermione se volteó y volvió a avanzar por los pasillos. No se estaban entendiendo, desde hace mucho que no lo hacían. Eso era malo, muy malo. Quizás eso significaba que…

—Ron…— susurró muy bajo, pero se escuchó perfectamente debido al silencio del lugar.

El corazón de él quiso salirse de su pecho. Ese tono no le agradaba para nada.

—No nos estamos entendiendo, quizás nosotros…

Hermione sintió sus tibias manos en sus hombros desnudos. Se estremeció, quedó sin habla. Cerró los ojos.

—No…— volvió a intentar de articular. Se le secó la boca y aquel susurro se perdió en la oscuridad del lugar.

—Estás hermosa.

Esas palabras fueron como miel en su paladar. Dejó de pensar.

No lo aguantaron más.

Las manos de Ron le hirvieron en la espalda, en la cintura, de nuevo en los hombros y después en la nuca. Se desplazaron con lentitud desesperante y la atrajeron de un tirón hasta pegarla a su cuerpo y girarla entre sus brazos. Su pulso se disparó hasta el cielo y el mundo dejó de girar. Su estómago se apretó, se desató y se volvió a apretar. El aire desapareció y las bocas por fin se encontraron.

Sólido y líquido, cálido y húmedo. Sus labios se fundieron por completo en ese beso. Era lento y suave. Abrasador hasta el infierno. Hielo sobre fuego. Le agarró el mentón y ladeó su rostro para introducir la lengua con ansia. La batalla comenzó.

Ácido, dulce y amargo. Lenguas que iban y venían, que arremetían, que se envolvían con pericia y robaban suspiros. Entreabrieron sus labios, se volvieron a besar, a capturar cuanto hubiera a su paso, a sentir cada fibra, a saborear con urgencia, con desesperación, con temor de que no volverían a tenerse nunca más.

Porque a pesar de estar tan cerca, estaban lejos.

Fueron verdades ocultas, anhelos intoxicados que salieron a la superficie, detonadores silenciosos que llegaron a cero, confesiones a media noche que se oyeron pero que no se escucharon.

—Te extrañé.

La voz grave de Ron hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera, que subiera y bajara. Lo rodeó por la base del cráneo y lo obligó a que se inclinara.

—Y yo. Ni te imaginas cuanto— y en un impulso capturó el lóbulo de su oreja con inexperta destreza. Él se estremeció, su respuesta fue inmediata.

Tensión, distensión. Las piernas se enredaron. Torso contra pechos y una espalda que estrelló contra la pared, bocas que se volvían a buscar. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello, jugó con el nudo de la corbata y las manos de Ron se movieron de nuevo, se encajaron en su cintura, atropellaron la tela, deshizo el nudo y lo tiró lejos y _Merlín, _su piel se estaba deshaciendo bajo su tacto. Mantequilla en un sartén, vapor y sal y un ápice de razón cruzando por sus mentes.

No era Ron. No era Hermione. Eran ellos pero no lo eran.

Eran cabellos que estaban desparramados por todas partes, respiraciones aceleradas y suspiros que se ahogaban. Habían manos que se confundían, que se movían despacio y rápido, que tocaban por sobre la tela y manos que tiraron lejos la chaqueta y que ahora jugaban con los ojales de la camisa.

Uno, dos, tres. Los botones salieron de escena y casi arrastraron la prenda consigo pero se detuvieron a tiempo. Tocó primero, después palpó. Deslizó sus dedos extasiada. Líquido y gas, terreno sin conquistar. Los labios de Ron abandonaron su sitio y se perdieron en su yugular, _Dios, _la quemaron, incineraron todo a su paso y algo mucho más abajo comenzó a gritar. Se aferró a su larguirucho cuerpo como si fuera un salvavidas y ella un náufrago. Se mordió el labio. Que no de detuviera, _no, _por nada del mundo por favor que no se detuviera y él la escuchó, porque continuó devorándole el cuello con suavidad alucinante.

—Ron…— Merlín, su voz sonó tan profunda.

Y lo sintió. Algo caliente rosaba su muslo y ese otro algo dentro de ella volvió a gritar. Sus músculos se estrujaron, agua a punto de entrar en ebullición. Su mente se nubló, perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó. De no haber sido por él y sus brazos protectores y firmes se hubiera resbalado con ella misma y caído al suelo.

_Es la hidromiel. _Es Ron.

Y el juego terminó. Y estaban empatados, como siempre.

—¿Estás bien?— Ron sonó dos tonos más bajo que de costumbre.

—Sí— mintió. No se sentía bien, más bien se sentía extraña, rara, demente, loca, tonta, estúpida.

Él se alejó permitiendo que el aire llenara sus pulmones. El mundo volvió a girar y la situación cayó como un balde de agua fría en sus cabezas. Y es que nunca habían llegado tan lejos y las circunstancias lloraban a su alrededor porque ¡Tenían que haber hablado primero! Ahora estaban a una milla de distancia más lejos. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Se conocen pero se desconocen y las cosas nunca les resultaban como las planeaban.

—¿De verdad estás bien?

—Sí.

Silencio.

—Lo siento— murmuró Ron. Sonaba avergonzado, arrepentido, un hilo de voz descolocado y culpable.

¿Culpable?

Hermione se desesperó. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¡¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué te disculpas?— preguntó con voz seca.

¿Por qué rayos se estaba disculpando?

—No sé, de todas formas… lo siento.

—¡No te disculpes! ¡No lo hagas!— De verdad le parecía que se estaba arrepintiendo y disculpando por todo. _Todo._

La inseguridad se la comenzaba a comer viva.

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Ron y rogó porque le dijera, porque sabía que algo le pasaba pero no sabía qué.

—Nada. No me pasa nada.

—¡No confías en mí!— gritó dolido, enfadado.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¡No sabes como me sentí! ¡No sabes cómo me siento…!

—¡No me dices qué te pasa!

—…¡Y lo único que haces es disculparte!

—¡No me lo dices!

Claramente, no se escuchaban.

—Dime qué significa eso…— Hermione bajó considerablemente el tono y avanzó lento. Tomó aire con dificultad. Le dolía. Iba a hablar. —Quizás nosotros no… estamos yendo… a ninguna parte…

—No…— Ron era la nada en medio de todo.

—Quizás solo fuimos… quizás no debimos… quizás nos equivocamos— Se volteó. No podía verle la cara. —Quizás nos equivocamos al pensar… que nosotros…

—Hermione…

Quizás esa era la última vez que lo escuchaba decir su nombre.

Y la épica se hizo añicos.

* * *

><p>No sé qué más decir. Fue un final abierto, llegaron harto lejos eso sí, pero hey, no pasó nada, <em>por si acaso. <em>

¡Ahora sí que al próximo les digo todo!

**¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Muggles-are-our-friends: <strong>_¡Hola! Oh, de verdad apenas leí tu comentario volé a google a buscar la canción que menciones. Quedé anonadada, me encantó, de verdad. Me gustó y te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de comentármelo, créeme que no son cosas que pase por alto, me agrada saber las diversas opiniones que causa esto que escribo. Y Me gustó mucho más leer que ahora eras fan de la pareja, recuerdo que en tu anterior comentario "no lo eras". Gracias por tu tiempo :)_


	17. Cae el telón

¿Hola...? ¿Recuerdan que les dije que prepararan sus cuchillas? Pues bien, ya está, ahora sí...

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capítulo anterior...<strong>_

—_Dime qué significa eso…— Hermione bajó considerablemente el tono y avanzó lento. Tomó aire con dificultad. Le dolía. Iba a hablar. —Quizás nosotros no… estamos yendo… a ninguna parte…_

—_No…— Ron era la nada en medio de todo._

—_Quizás solo fuimos… quizás no debimos… quizás nos equivocamos— Se volteó. No podía verle la cara. —Quizás nos equivocamos al pensar… que nosotros…_

—_Hermione…_

_Quizás esa era la última vez que lo escuchaba decir su nombre._

_Y la épica se hizo añicos._

* * *

><p>Capítulo <em>dedicado <em>a Nekiiito (como te gusta el drama digo yo) ¡Gracias por recomendar la historia! :'D

* * *

><p>Drama.<p>

* * *

><p>—<strong>17 <strong>**—**

**Cae el telón**

Hermione comenzó a caminar de nuevo, dándole la espalda, alejándose de él. No entendía porqué lo hacía ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que habían llegado hasta ahí? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo? Sentía sus piernas temblar, su piel acalorada, sus labios hinchados. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, demasiado lento; se estaban gritando y de un momento a otro se besaban como nunca antes… ¿Cómo era tan insensata? ¿Hasta dónde hubieran llegado si no se hubieran detenido? Por Merlín, cualquiera pudo haberlos visto… ¡¿Cómo era tan insensata?

Todo esto era su culpa, su maldita culpa. Era él, siempre había sido él… Quiso odiarlo.

Sí, ahora lo odiaba ¡Ahora lo odiaba!

Mentira. Esa era la mentira más grande que alguna vez podría decir en su vida. Y es que Hermione Granger estaba completa, irrevocable y terriblemente enamorada de Ronald Weasley.

—¡No!— gritó en medio del pasillo. No quería ¡No quería!

¿Por qué tuvo que dejar que avanzara? ¿Por qué nunca lo detuvo? ¿Cuándo fue el momento exacto en el que comenzó a sentirlo?

Necesitaba saber el día, el lugar y el preciso milisegundo en el que una simple mirada, un roce repentino de sus manos y sus discusiones pasajeras se habían transformado en algo tan importante, en algo tan inmenso de lo que ya no podía escapar.

—¡No!— gritó de nuevo.

No quería sentirse más así. Era terrible.

Quererlo de esa manera le dolía hasta el alma, hasta el cuerpo; lo sentía hecho añicos y sin embargo seguía de pie, intacta e incapaz de controlar el límite de sus sentimientos.

Sabía que Ron seguía ahí, estático. Siempre se había mostrado tan pacífico para este tipo de cosas, como restándoles importancia, esperando que pasaran simplemente, mientras que ella se preocupaba de hasta la última coma de un texto jamás escrito.

Y ya estaba harta, realmente harta. No podía con el gigantesco peso que tal vez, ella misma se había impuesto sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

Estaba harta de Hogwarts y de los estudios, de haberse transformado en el maldito centro de atención, de tener esa presión persiguiéndola día y noche porque todo tenía que salirle perfecto, grandioso y brillante porque supuestamente ella lo era; porque era talentosísima, la prefecta perfecta y premio anual, todo un prototipo a seguir. Era tantas cosas según todos —si hasta Ron se lo gritó alguna vez…—. Y es que a veces era un verdadero caos mediático; parece que por ser la chica del _Trío de oro _la había transformado en la _cosa _más interesante después de Harry, si es que ya no lo estaba superando, pues ya dos veces la habían tildado como la gran salvadora del mundo.

Qué estupidez.

Que ironía; la _salvadora del mundo _cuando el suyo se caía a pedazos. Maldición, era una simple persona y ya no podía con todo eso.

Estaba sufriendo un verdadero ataque de nervios.

Sintió los pasos de Ron acercándose o alejándose, no lo sabía. Se asustó; se le estaba yendo de las manos a una velocidad alarmante y como si pudiera ser peor, agregó sin pensar:

—¡No te quiero! ¡Ya no te quiero!

En ese momento ambos pudieron haber jurado que los apuñalaban. Y es que las palabras son cuchillas cuando las manejan temores, orgullos y pasiones.

Ron se detuvo al instante y se volteó a verla. Solo distinguió su silueta metros más allá, entre la oscuridad. Se rió.

—¡Mentira!— le respondió con voz áspera a punto de quebrarse. —¡No puedes decirme eso después de esto! ¡Después de todo lo que vivimos juntos!— retomó su camino. —¡Deberías tomarlo en cuenta!

—¡Lo tengo en cuenta! ¡Lo tengo en cuenta!

—¡Pues no lo parece!— explotó y sus extremidades temblaron, parecía que se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento.

—¡A ti nada te parece porque nunca le pones…!

—¡No destruyas todo porque sí!

Aquellas palabras la atravesaron como un rayo… ¡No! ¡Ella no estaba destruyendo nada!

—No quieras borrar cada momento…— Ron bajó considerablemente la voz y Hermione se quedó helada. Lo que iba a decir murió en su boca antes de ser pronunciado.

¡No, ella no quería borrar nada!

Todo era una sarta de ideas y su cabeza no hallaba como ordenarlas. Necesitaba pensar.

Sí, eso, necesitaba pensar…

—Solo… tenlo en cuenta— agregó Ron y la frase hizo eco en el lugar.

Hermione se quedó viendo como su figura se perdía en la oscuridad, en el sentido contrario al suyo. Sintió que todo se caía a su alrededor, pero quizás ese siempre había sido su destino; ir por caminos separados, si mal que mal, nunca se hubieran conocido si no fuera por Harry.

¡Dos personas tan diferentes no se hubieran conocido jamás si no fuera porque Harry Potter intervino!

Harry.

Era el único a quien podía acudir. Avanzó desesperada por el castillo.

Estaba llorando y no hacía nada, estaba perdiendo a quien más quería y no hacía nada. Lo único que hacía era intentar de comprender algo que simplemente _nunca _podría comprender, porque el _amor —el verdadero, claro—, _va más allá del entendimiento humano y nunca —¡Nunca!— podría ser explicado con teorías matemáticas, biológicas ni mucho menos químicas o cualquier otra cosa.

Llegó al séptimo piso y caminó tambaleándose. Apenas veía por donde iba. Se detuvo. Sentía que se quedaba sin aire debido a los espasmos del llanto que trataba de suprimir. Se acercó, apoyó su frente sobre la estatua de Lachlan el Larguirucho y su piel ardió. La quitó de inmediato y pensó vagamente que quizás había sido por el contraste de su piel hirviendo y la piedra helada. Se quitó los cabellos que tenía pegados en la cara y ahora apoyó su mano directo contra la pared. Los dedos le ardieron y los quitó de inmediato. Observó medio atontada el muro y trató de hilar alguna explicación razonable para el suceso —porque las murallas no queman ¿verdad?— pero sencillamente no podía pensar, era como si sus neuronas no pudieran establecer sinapsis.

Le dio frío, muchísimo frío, tanto que comenzó a tiritar. Se alejó trastabillando y entró a la sala común. Estaba tan conmocionada y centrada en sí misma que ni se dio cuenta del amago de chispas rojas y verdes que desaparecían al final del pasillo. En fin.

¿Dónde estaba Harry? Necesitaba hallarlo, gritarle que lo odiaba porque gracias a él había conocido a Ron y después, quizás, echarse a llorar en sus brazos. Rodeó el lugar con la mirada pero no vio a nadie. Quizás por la hora —de la que o tenía idea— ya estaban todos durmiendo así que se encaminó al dormitorio de los chicos. Cuando estaba a la mitad de la escalera alguien la sorprendió.

—¿Hermione?

Jenna bajaba las escaleras del otro lado, vestía una bata azul y la miraba con extrañeza.

—¿Qué?— preguntó intentando de entonar su voz, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba le salió bastante dramática.

La rubia bajó rápidamente y la miró desde abajo. —¿Qué… haces ahí? Digo, ese es el camino al dormitorio de los chicos…

—¡Ya lo sé!

Jenna se sobresaltó notoriamente.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Hermione y su garganta se quebró en contra de su voluntad. La chica pareció al fin percatarse de su _patético _estado. Subió como un rayo y la jaló por los hombros.

—Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? Es decir… ¿Estás bien? O sea… no te ves muy bien.

No pudo evitar reírse. Ni se dio cuenta y ya estaba sentada en una de las butacas. Jenna la miraba confundida y preocupada.

Realmente debía de verse patética, pensó.

—Eh, ¿Necesitas algo…? Si quieres te traigo agua…— ofreció la rubia desesperada por hacer algo. —Si quieres voy a buscar a Ro…— se calló al instante por cómo la miró.

—¿Dónde está Harry?

—¿Harry?

—Sí… Harry Potter.

—Ay, sí sé… es que no lo he visto.

—¿No? Se supone que llegó con… Ronald— la voz le tambaleó peligrosamente al decir su nombre.

Jenna la observó anonadada. Supuso que ahora era más que evidente el porqué de su estado.

—No sé, pero solo vi llegar a Ronald. No vi a Harry por ninguna parte.

¿Cómo es eso de que Harry no estaba? ¿Acaso era posible que se quedara con los aurores?

—Bueno, no importa— dijo y se puso de pie. La rubia se paró de un salto.

—¿De verdad no necesitas nada más?— se veía realmente preocupada.

—Descuida, gracias.

Cuando hubo llegado a su cuarto se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama. Apretó la almohada con fuerza mientras la empapaba de lágrimas y se mordió el labio para no comenzar a gritar de toda la tristeza y rabia que sentía.

No lo soportaba, ya no lo soportaba. La superaba, no era capaz. Era una estúpida.

Y para intensificar su calvario, los recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza uno tras otro, como mil _cruciatus _que le hacían arder hasta el alma, y por más que quiso quitarse las imágenes de su cabeza no podía; era Ron, quizás era su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, sus brazos o sus manos, no lo sabía. Era simplemente él en todo su esplendor, pero a pesar de ser solo él, era todo un misterio.

Y tenía que entender de una buena vez que jamás podría entenderlo.

Realmente Hermione necesitaba una buena dosis de sartenazos. Y vaya que las tendría.

Los siguientes días pasaron con velocidad inusitada, con lentitud abrumadora. Los árboles se llenaron de hojas, las flores emergieron y el sol era cada vez más impetuoso. Era un paisaje hermoso, digno de ser contemplado, de ser lanzado al completo olvido.

Y es que era angustioso, desolador y paradójico.

Era paradójico que desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía o desde el rincón más apartado de la biblioteca Hermione fuera espectadora de cómo la naturaleza daba rienda suelta a toda esa sabiduría prodigiosa, cuando ella sentía todo tan frío, tan oscuro.

Todo le comenzaba a parecer tan triste, sin matices, sin razón de ser.

Se había comenzado a esconder con mucha más frecuencia tras las demacradas páginas de algún libro. Y es que el estudio siempre había sido su único aliado en los momentos dolorosos, su único refugio y vía de escape, pero el estudio en realidad era su absoluta perdición.

Aún así se pasaba horas encerrada en la biblioteca; iba muy temprano por las mañanas —mucho antes de que todos despertaran— para después regresar por las tardes después de clases hasta que cayera la noche. Escribía y leía, pasaba las páginas con fervor, con angustia, desesperada por encontrar algún tema interesante en el cual sumergirse para no salir jamás a la superficie.

Si que no tenía que ser tan inteligente para darse cuenta que sus continuos intentos de evasión eran todo un fracaso; cada amarillenta y vieja página le comenzaba a saber amarga y cada libro que llegaba a sus manos, inservible.

Algo le faltaba.

De pronto se hallaba perdida y lloraba, lloraba en silencio mientras todo continuaba su rumbo, y por más que intentara tomar el ritmo se quedaba atrás. No era capaz de avanzar sola y en todo caso nunca había podido. Esta no tenía porqué ser la excepción.

Estaba segura que nunca se había sentido tan mal. Ni siquiera con el maldito relicario colgando de su cuello había experimentado tal sensación de soledad y desdicha. Al menos en ese tiempo podía echarle la culpa a Voldemort, a la guerra, a Ron por haberla dejado en medio del bosque —_Ron…— _pero después de todo había vuelto y después de todo había contado con la presencia de Harry aunque sea para darle una mirada despectiva por haber quebrado su varita, pero ahora no había nadie. Estaba sola; sola con sus libros y con sus deberes, sola alzando la mano en cada clase para desparramar sus —ahora insignificantes— conocimientos y, sola paseándose erguida por los pasillos como un zombi, dedicando sonrisas falsas que engañaban a cualquier menos a ella.

Y era su culpa, su maldita culpa. No sabía como alguien podía llamarla inteligente si después de todo era una estúpida. Si hasta las baldosas del castillo parecía que se burlaban de ella, de su necedad, de su estrechez de mente, de su estrechez de corazón.

Y ahí estaba.

Suspiró y evitó mirar por la ventana, pues sabía que los jueves por la tarde el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor ocupaba la cancha para entrenar y no quería reconocer a Ron a lo lejos sobrevolándolo —a pesar de la distancia lo podía reconocer perfectamente—, pues aquello solo agrandaría el enorme agujero que tenía abierto en su pecho.

Le dolía y a veces la torturaba. Era como si no parara de sangrar.

Recargó su pluma y observó el pergamino en blanco sobre la mesa. Acababa de recibir una carta de Harry y quería responderle cuanto antes, pero no sabía qué escribirle de tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza.

Partió por lo básico. Lo felicitó diez veces porque su entrenamiento de auror estaba resultando estupendo —estaba muy feliz por él—, después le comentó lo bien que le había ido en el torneo en Francia y que por eso ya tenía prácticamente un lugar asegurado en el departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y lo satisfecha que se sentía al respecto. Finalmente ignoró olímpicamente la alusión que hacía su amigo sobre Ron y en su lugar le escribió un sinfín de cosas absolutamente banales. No quería preocuparlo y menos si de ese tema se trataba.

Enrolló el pergamino y se dirigió a la lechucería. Se acercó a un enorme ave marrón, la que ululó alegremente al atarle el mensaje en la pata.

—Llévaselo a Harry Potter— le susurró con cariño. —¿Podrás hallarlo?

El ave le dio un picotazo como si la pregunta la hubiera ofendido y alzó el vuelo majestuosamente. Contempló ensimismada el movimiento de sus alas y como se perdía en el horizonte, por sobre el bosque prohibido. Se preguntó en ese instante dónde es que estaría Harry y porqué Ron había decidido volver.

_Ron._

Su nombre sin ser pronunciado le apretó el corazón.

Volvió a contemplar el paisaje. Era el atardecer, era justo aquel momento del día en que el cielo se teñía de todos los matices de rojo que podían existir. Pensó que solo la naturaleza podía ser tan perfecta, tan hermosa, tan condenadamente armónica.

Y volvió a ser desolador.

_Ron._

Lo pensaba a cada instante. Siempre. Su nombre la abrazaba y abrasaba a cada ínfima partícula de su ser.

Se estaban perdiendo el uno al otro ¿Y cómo podría saber si es que pasaban el límite de lo que la situación podía soportar?

Era terrible y desesperante.

_Ron._

Era magnífico y avasallador quererlo tanto.

Lo necesitaba. Le hacía tanta falta. Sin él realmente no podía despegar. De un día para otro Ronald Weasley se había apoderado de todo cuanto le pertenecía y por más que intentara recuperarlo no podría conseguirlo y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo.

No podía hacer nada. No podía pensar nada. Era un problema sin solución y realmente ya no quería hallarla. Solo quería hallarlo a él.

Hermione se había rendido y era algo extraño y hasta desconcertante pensarlo, pero era verdad, de un día para otro, de un minuto o segundo para otro algo hizo _clic _y tuvo la certeza que no había tenido durante todas esas semanas. Era como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla. Era como si hubiera necesitado pasar el verdadero calvario de aquellos días para percatarse de la magnitud del asunto.

Lo había aceptado y aunque eso de alguna manera la aliviaba un poco, estaba lejos de sentirse bien y no desesperada. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde porque sí, todavía no lo era.

Todavía…

Unas risitas provenientes de la escalera la hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones. Se movió incómoda entre la paja y esta vez las risitas fueron acompañadas de murmullos y una conversación que le fue imposible no escuchar:

—…_el quidditch no me interesa, lo único bueno que puede ofrecer son los jugadores…_

Mas risas tontas.

—…_la atajada que hizo al final del entrenamiento me pareció increíble. _

—_Él es increíble… _

Se le apretó el estómago. Sabía de antemano a quien se referían.

—_Oye, ¿No te estarás tomando en serio esto, verdad? Tiene novia… Granger ¿No te acuerdas?_

—_¿De qué hablas? Hace días que no los veo juntos… _

—_¿Habrán roto?_

—_No lo sé, pero todo apunta a que sí ¿No?— _soltó una risa emocionada._ —Bueno, de todas maneras también tengo otra opción, es un chico de Ravenclaw que se apellida Cardew…_

—_¿Y cuál te parece más lindo…?_

En ese momento las chicas aparecieron. Era una Gryffindor —a la que alguna vez ayudó en algún ramo— y una Hufflepuff. Sus expresiones cambiaron inmediatamente y se movieron nerviosas y culpables.

—¡Hermione!— exclamó la Gryffindor. —¡Qué haces aquí! ¿Cómo estás…?

—Perfectamente, gracias— le respondió con falsa amabilidad. Se escabulló escaleras abajo no sin antes escuchar lo último que decían:

—_¿De verdad era ella? Por Merlín que pequeño es el castillo… _

—_¿Crees que escuchó?_

Y más risitas idiotas.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. Ya estaba siendo presa del dolor nuevamente. A veces no entendía como había personas tan descaradas o como había chicas que hablaban sobre chicos de esa manera; como transándolos o juzgándolos por como lucían, a ver cual era mejor partido y todo eso.

Quizás era la edad… porque a esa edad nadie en realidad pensaba en algo estable y prometedor, nadie pensaba en encontrar al amor de su vida ni mucho menos. Todo consistía en explorar y ganar experiencia ¿No?

Oh.

¿Y cómo había sido su relación con Ron? ¿Había sido algo del momento, algo que ya no daba para más…? ¿Acaso algo pasajero…?

Esperen ¿Había o era?

¡Si ni siquiera habían sido capaces de decir alguna frase que diera por terminado todo! Ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de pronunciar algo así como "_Es mejor que terminemos" _o sus derivados.¿Eso era bueno o malo? Aunque dada las circunstancias, quizás Ron lo prefería así, mal que mal… así mismo había intentado de quitarse a Lavender de encima, simplemente alejándose y evitándola.

Se le apretó el estómago a la vez que sentía como ese triste agujero se volvía a ensanchar. Aquella noche volvió a llorar a mares, quizás de verdad todo había acabado, quizás Ron ya estaba interesado en otras cosas, en otras chicas…

A la mañana siguiente no fue capaz de bajar al gran comedor.

Ron se sirvió zumo de calabaza y lo bebió mecánicamente. Escuchaba a lo lejos como Neville y Dean parloteaban sobre no sabía qué y la verdad tampoco le interesaba. Miró por décima vez hacia la entrada, pero tal como las otras veces Hermione no apareció. El nudo que llevaba en su garganta desde hace días volvió a apretarse, si es que eso todavía era posible.

¿Por qué no había bajado? ¿Acaso tendría que comenzar a acostumbrarse a no verla durante el desayuno, tal como lo había hecho durante el almuerzo y los tiempos libres?

Realmente la estaba perdiendo.

Durante esos tristes y terribles días apenas se habían cruzado en las aulas, mucho menos por los pasillos o en la sala común. Era como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para coincidir en nada y solo lograba escuchar su voz para cuando ella hacía alguna grandiosa intervención durante las clases que compartían. En general era durante esas tortuosas horas cuando podía contemplarla en paz, en completa desesperación e incertidumbre. Ese era el mismo ciclo cada jornada.

Y eso lo estaba matando, pero antes de recibir la estocada final huía; cogía su escoba y salía a volar. Rodeaba el campo de quidditch y si tenía suerte los límites del castillo. Podía perderse horas en el cielo, sintiendo como el aire puro llenaba sus pulmones, como su cabello se alborotaba y como se engañaba a sí mismo con esa momentánea sensación de libertad, pero solo así se sentía un poco más tranquilo, solo así podía pensar con claridad.

Varias veces había pensado que hubiera sido mejor que hubiera aceptado la oferta del Ministerio y haberse quedado allá, en la cima de la montaña lejos de todo, lejos de ella. Si que sabía que no hubiera podido. Quizás era demasiado débil, demasiado estúpido, pero no podía estar lejos de ella. No podía. Necesitaba aunque sea verla a lo lejos, saber que estaba ahí, a salvo, y que a pesar de no tenerla entre sus brazos se encontraba bien.

También en muchas ocasiones había comenzado a pensar que tal vez ella tenía razón —como siempre— y que nunca habían ido a ningún sitio pero ¿hacia dónde es que debían ir exactamente? Ni eso sabían, tal vez por eso y por muchas otras cosas más estaban y estuvieron siempre equivocados…

No.

No podía pensar eso. Algo le gritaba que no podía ser así, que a pesar de todo nada de eso importaba porque él la quería, la quería tanto que no se lo explicaba, la quería demasiado… la amaba.

Su corazón se aceleró de tan solo pensar en esas dos palabras.

_La amaba_.

Era una verdad avasalladora, terrible y hermosa. Todo al mismo tiempo.

_La amaba_.

Y algo dentro suyo rompió a llorar.

Se quedó estático contemplando como el resto de los estudiantes vivían sus vidas, como desayunaban y charlaban animadamente ajenos a todo.

¿Cuántas cosas extraordinarias podían pasar en un miserable segundo, en un miserable momento en el que todo parece ir de lo más normal?

Muchas, y para verlas solo tenía que tener los ojos abiertos.

_La amaba. _

Sonaba tan sencillo pensarlo. Si eran solo dos palabras, siete letras y le bastaría apenas dos segundos pronunciarlas.

Era aterrador.

—¡Ron!— Neville le dio un codazo para que reaccionara. —¿Qué te pasa? Te ves algo pálido.

—Nada— refunfuñó. —¿Qué decías?

—¿Has sabido como le está yendo a Ginny con las Arpías de Holyhead?— inquirió Dean amigablemente.

Se rascó la cabeza. —Ah sí, muy bien… le quedan dos pruebas por pasar y de seguro que gana el puesto.

—¡Vaya! Mándale mis felicitaciones para cuando la veas.

—Seguro— murmuró y le dio un mordisco a una tostada solo por hacer algo. Increíblemente ya casi no tenía apetito.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta a su espalda y la molestia lo invadió al presentir de quien se trataba. Se volteó y su rostro se desencajó en una amarga mueca de antipatía absoluta al comprobar que era cierta su suposición.

—Harvey— dijo rayando en extrema hostilidad. Sintió las miradas de Dean y Neville sobre su espalda.

Ian lo miró molesto —no era estúpido como para no darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien— pero mantuvo la solemnidad que lo caracterizaba.

—Weasley— lo saludó y Ron deseó estrangularlo ahí mismo hasta matarlo ¿Cómo tenía la cara de saludarlo? ¡¿Cómo…? Después del suceso en el Ministerio —pues todo era su maldita culpa—, después de que lo había visto rondando a Hermione —eso es lo que creía o quería creer— seguramente estaría aprovechándose de la situación. Quizás el muy desgraciado ya tenía en marcha algún plan de acción para arrebatársela y podría apostar a que lo conseguiría tarde o temprano, si el muy imbécil era tan correcto y perfecto, tan solemne… tan, tan. Lo odiaba.

Ron realmente estaba experimentando un odio corrosivo hacia Ian, un odio que, si se dedicara a observar mejor, se daría cuenta que era totalmente injustificado.

Pero todavía le quedaba tiempo para enmendarlo. Poco, pero le quedaba.

—¿Qué quieres?— le preguntó con violencia. Cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado pensaría que buscaba pleito.

Ian endureció su mirada.

—Te informo que a las nueve tenemos reunión general de prefectos.

—De acuerdo— escupió con amargura.

—Se balanceará el segundo trimestre antes de partir de vacaciones de Pascua, no faltes.

—De acuerdo…

Ian se marchó después de dedicarle una escueta mirada. Lo siguió con los ojos reflejando recelo y rencor. Ya le parecía que llevaba en la espalda un cartel que dictaba _me voy con Hermione y tú no, imbécil. _Su sangre hirvió. Lo aborrecía. De seguro que él era todo lo que Hermione anhelaba en un hombre, lo que siempre había esperado que él fuera y por eso se enojaba tanto con él. Quizás estaba decepcionada, pero ahora tenía a otro con quien cumplir sus expectativas…

Ron parecía no darse cuenta hacia donde encaminaba el hilo de sus pensamientos, simplemente dejaba que se apoderaran de él. Era vulnerable, eso se supone que ya lo sabía, pero parecía que no se percataba de la influencia que podía a llegar a tener sobre sí mismo y mucho más si podían ser potenciados por algo externo a él… Como si la historia quisiera volver a repetirse, y eso también ya debería saberlo…

Le dio un último sorbo a su jugo de calabaza y se paró en seco. No iría a clases, se quedaría encerrado todo el día en su cuarto esperando no sabía qué. Mucho menos iría a esa estúpida reunión de prefectos.

De pronto se sentía muy descolocado.

Sí, parece que la historia quería volver a repetirse.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó más temprano de lo normal y descubrió que ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto estaban ahí. Recién se acordó que a las diez partía el Expreso de Hogwarts rumbo a Londres para dar inicio a las vacaciones de Pascua. Se vistió rápido y prácticamente arrojó sus pertenencias al bolso. Antes de salir le echó un vistazo a la cama de Harry y se preguntó que sería de él, pues las últimas misivas que habían intercambiado databan de hace poco más de una semana. Pensó que el viaje sería muy aburrido sin él en el tren, pero aquel pensamiento fue sustituido por otro que dictaba que sería mucho peor sin Hermione.

_Hermione. _La habitual presión y sensación de ahogo en su pecho lo arremetió, la que no se esfumaría hasta dormirse de nuevo.

Se preguntó si ella regresaría a Londres y la respuesta llegó tras encaminarse a la puerta principal del castillo. Su corazón vibró de alegría al verla con tanta nitidez; estaba junto a otros prefectos fiscalizando a quienes se irían. Solo llevaba un largo pergamino en el que iba anotando algo que le dictaba otra prefecta. Evidentemente se quedaría.

Angustiado arrastró los pies y se fue acercando.

—Señorita ¿Cuánto falta para partir…?— escuchó que un niño de primero le preguntaba.

—Dentro de cinco minutos, por mientras quédate con tus amigos por aquí cerca y cuida tus cosas…— le respondió ella y Ron no pudo evitar sonreír por el tono de voz que había ocupado.

Su voz… la anhelaba tanto.

—Pero es que yo no tengo amigos…— explicó el niño con simpleza.

—Oh, oh— farfulló Hermione un poco afectada por la situación. —En ese caso…

No alcanzó a oír lo que le respondió. Su sonrisa se borró al instante al ver quien venía del otro lado, quien evidentemente también se quedaría en el castillo.

—¡Ian!— exclamó Hermione. —¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando, tenemos que…

El corazón de Ron se congeló. Lo estaba llamando y no a él…

—¡Hola, Ron!

Se volteó desesperado por prestarle atención a otra cosa y Hermione giró su rostro bruscamente al escuchar su nombre en un tono tan chillón. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al verlo ahí, con su maleta listo para partir mientras dos descerebradas intentaban de entablar una conversación con él. —_Conversación— _pensó despectivamente. De seguro que las muy estúpidas no podían decir ni media frase sin soltar esas risitas que espantarían al mismísimo Voldemort…

—Hermione, la lista— pidió Ian regresándola a la realidad. Se la tendió apenas.

—Bien, solo nos falta…— comenzó el rubio pero ni le prestó atención ya que había fijado su vista en Ron justo cuando él la estaba mirando.

Fue solo un momento, un segundo en el tiempo. Las cuchillas que llevaba a cuestas se movieron, alcanzaron mayor profundidad y ojalá las miradas pudieran hablar:

—_No te vayas._

—_Te quiero._

— _Abrázame. _

—_Te quiero._

—_Perdóname._

—_Te a…_

—… la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Qué?

—Hay que llevarle el documento a la Directora.

—Yo lo llevo— se ofreció desviando la mirada y la herida, engañada, volvió a sangrar.

—Te acompaño, quedé con Jenna en la entrada de tu sala común.

Ron se arrimó la mochila al hombro y dolido, le dio la espalda a la escena. Ya ni la brisa matutina de ese día que prometía ser radiante lo aliviaba. Se ahogaba, necesitaba estar lejos, estar cerca. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esa semana que pasaría en la Madriguera fuera reconfortante; que los verdes prados, los árboles, la comida de Molly y hasta que las gallinas del corral le sean suficientes para llenar ese vacío que lo quemaba desde adentro.

Deseó tantas cosas que a pesar de lo simples que eran, nunca las podría alcanzar.

Y es que de nada le servía apreciar, poder ver y sentir el mundo a su alrededor si no tenía con quien compartirlo, si no tenía a Hermione.

Por más fuerte que cerrara los ojos no podía dormirse, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Día y noche, noche y día. Y las miradas preocupadas que su madre le lanzaba junto con las —casi— burlescas de George y las suspicaces de Ginny —que ya había regresado de Gales— no lo ayudaban para nada.

Nunca pensó alguna vez que se sentiría así, tan desorientado, y esta vez ni el desiluminador que heredó de Dumbledore lo podía ayudar.

Pero ya sabía que hacer, solo le faltaba esperar y regresar.

Esos días pasaron arrastrándose a sus pies; lo seguían a donde fuera que vaya, ya sea bajo la sombra de árbol o en el rincón más inaccesible en el cobertizo, siempre estaban ahí, como un susurro que intentaba infundirle coraje, de advertirle sobre algo que ni siquiera imaginaba, de algo que quizás lo pondría a prueba más que diez horrocruxes colgando de su cuello.

Pero Ron no estaba acostumbrado a ese lenguaje tan silencioso y natural. Así que solo oía, porque de escuchar, no escuchaba nada.

Y es así como la semana cogió un aire insustancial, un aire demasiado denso y oscuro, capaz de conseguir que hasta el más osado se detuviera a pensar bien las cosas. Las horas se aglomeraban, se alargaban, se acortaban y despilfarraban todo a su medida. Hacían lo que se les diera la gana, pasaban y se iban.

El momento había llegado.

Aquella tarde del segundo domingo de abril la brisa del atardecer se tomó un descanso. Las nubes salieron despachadas desde temprano, el sol bajó la guardia y de pronto, los jardines de Hogwarts se sumieron en un profundo silencio; los árboles dejaron de menear su follaje, los pájaros se cobijaron asustados y callaron sus silbidos, si hasta la corriente del lago pareció enmudecer.

El castillo se vio de pronto más radiante que nunca, como si una fuerza extraordinaria lo poseyera y quisiera hacerse notar, advertir. Dos minutos después ya todo estaba dispuesto a que cosas fenomenales y terribles pasaran, a que cosas oscuras salieran por fin a la luz después de haber estado tanto tiempo encerradas. Secuelas de guerra, de terror y odio que nadie se empeñó en prestarles atención y que ahora estaban listas para arrasar con la sensatez de quien se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino. No admitirían sobornos, dejarían que el pasado quedara intacto.

Tic tac, tic tac.

El reloj marcaba las ocho.

Hermione cerró el gigantesco libro que había estado leyendo durante exactamente dos horas. El sonido de la gruesa tapa al caer retumbó en todo el lugar y un rechinar de la estantería más próxima la asustó. Observó a su alrededor y sintió un pequeño escalofrío nacer en su espina dorsal. Tragó saliva.

Los últimos rayos del sol sumergían a la biblioteca en un naranjo tenue que siempre le había dado al lugar un aire un tanto espectral, pero ahora —y no sabía el motivo—, ese aire le parecía mucho más intenso, mucho más amenazador, más real.

Se refregó los ojos con cansancio y acomodó los pergaminos que había estado redactando. Eran unos documentos que debía entregarle a la Directora cuanto antes, pues eran los balances del segundo trimestre y había que considerar que pasado mañana se iniciaba el tercero y último.

Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar aquello. Sentía que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido a la vez que pasaba lento. Ya apenas le quedaban dos meses para rendir los EXTASIS y, eventualmente graduarse y decirle adiós a su —para nada usual— vida escolar.

Se paseó libre por los pasillos llenos de volúmenes, aquellos que habían sido su abrigo y escape, que la habían visto crecer. Realmente no sabía si los extrañaría, así como también a sus años en Hogwarts, los que habían estado llenos de tantas travesías y planes imposibles por salvar al mundo. Cada año siempre algo pasaba, cada año siempre había habido algún peligro o algo que pusiera en jaque la vida de alguien, pero ese año había sido la excepción.

Si que a lo mejor tendría que cambiar de opinión dentro de unos minutos, quien sabe.

Una fría brisa le acarició el pelo y sintió nuevos escalofríos. Rodeó el lugar con la mirada —librerías y más librerías— y volvió a tragar saliva inconscientemente. No había ninguna maldita ventana como para que se haya colado aquel airecillo.

¿Por qué había comenzado a sentir como si algo esperaba por ella allá fuera para atacarla en cualquier momento?

Y es que el castillo había estado tan vacío, tan desolado. Pocos alumnos se habían quedado y en parte lo agradecía porque así disponía del silencio que requería para estudiar —al final para eso se había quedado, aunque también contaba el deseo de no estar en su casa fingiendo estar alegre cuando era todo lo contrario—, pero por otra parte algo la comenzaba a asustar; un par de veces se había sorprendido muy alterada errando por los abandonados corredores jurando haber escuchado una voz que la llamaba…

Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al escritorio de Madame Pince para devolverle el libro, pero la bibliotecaria no estaba por ningún lado. Extrañada, lo dejó en el mesón y se percató que entre el montón de libros que ahí había se encontraba el ejemplar titulado _"Los desastres más grandes del milenio"_ .

Deslizó su dedo índice por la destartalada y añeja portada, debatiéndose en si es que debía cogerlo de una vez por todas, porque durante la semana se había topado tantas veces con el mismo volumen que —sin ser para nada supersticiosa— ya le estaba pareciendo más que mera coincidencia.

Quizás esa tarde estaría llena de coincidencias.

Finalmente lo cogió y salió presurosa con los pergaminos hacia el despacho de la Directora.

La luminosidad en los pasillos era cada vez menor y calculó que ya debían de bordear las ocho un cuarto. Se le aceleró el pulso; el Expreso de Hogwarts arribaría pronto y en él, Ron.

_Ron. _

Ya sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer. La respuesta era tan simple que llegaba a dar risa todo el tiempo que había tardado en descubrirla. En resumen, después de ir con la profesora McGonagall iría a esperarlo a la entrada, le hablaría y arreglarían las cosas, así de simple.

Era tan fácil pensarlo y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro por un segundo.

Sí, pero Hermione no contaba con que de ya todo corría en su contra. De hecho, lamentablemente no lo sabía.

Una correteo proveniente del pasillo contiguo desvió su atención. Se asomó por la esquina y divisó a Jenna y a Ian persiguiéndose escaleras arriba muy divertidos; pasaron frente al retrato de la Dama gorda y se perdieron en dirección al sector oeste.

Por muy felices que parecieran, eso no era bueno.

Quizás esa tarde todos se encontrarían de pronto en el lugar menos apropiado.

Hermione sintió como el pergamino se le escapaba de las manos y retomó su camino. Hojeó con despreocupación _"Los desastres más grandes del milenio"_ y leyó superficialmente frases al azar; _(…) las maldiciones más terribles no son aquellas que conoce todo mago cualquiera (…) cuando dos fuerzas oscuras y malignas se unen por accidente las consecuencias lo son aún más (…) manifestaciones paranormales de la magia (…) susceptibilidad, alteraciones sensoriales (…) secuelas de guerra (…) incendios (…) fuego (…) horrocruxes… _No se había dado cuenta que había llegado a la gárgola del despacho de McGonagall. Tenía el pulso acelerado y la boca seca. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía la palabra horrocrux en un libro —y vaya que era raro porque se supone que se había leído toda la biblioteca— Decidió que al salir de ahí le daría un buen vistazo.

—¿Profesora McGonagall?— preguntó en un susurro. De pronto todo se había sumido en un tétrico silencio.

Notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que se coló en el lugar y un murmullo espeluznante acarició sus oídos.

—_Für alle__die magie__des schlosses__konzipiert…_

Se quedó atónita. Nunca había escuchado nada igual, pero podía discernir correctamente que era un hechizo. La pregunta era si era uno bueno o malo.

—_Auswerfen,__reinigen sie diese__frevelhafte…__—_totalmente aterrada, con su mente trabajando a toda máquina y arriesgándose a cualquier cosa se acercó y se asomó para ver que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando distinguió que una figura encapuchada de pies a cabeza se paseaba por el despacho de la Directora —quien no se veía por ninguna parte— con varita en alto apuntando hacia el techo, lanzando destellos rojos, verdes y azules que se absorbían lentamente en todas direcciones.

—_Für alle__die magie__des schlosses__konzipiert…_

Se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar que se escuchara el leve chillido que salió de su boca. Estaba estática, horrorizada. Aquellas palabras sonaban como si de un ritual se tratara, y uno muy poderoso… Tembló entera ¿Dónde estaba la Directora? —porque definitivamente no era ella quien lanzaba el hechizo— ¿Cómo alguien había sido capaz de entrar y…? ¿Quién era…?

Solo dos respuestas pasaron por su cabeza; una era un poco tranquilizadora pero la otra terriblemente alarmante. Aguantó la respiración cuando los susurros cesaron y sin poder soportarlo más se escabulló con una velocidad que desconocía tener hasta ese instante.

Comenzó a correr desesperada, su mente se nublaba a ratos. Comenzó a sentir escalofríos, miedo, terror. Alzó la vista de repente y vio vestigios de las mismas chispas que había visto al personaje misterioso lanzar. Bajó escaleras y volvió a verlas ¡Por Merlín estaban hechizando o _maldiciendo _todo el castillo! Recordó entonces que ya había visto algo similar dos veces anteriores —al inicio del segundo trimestre, después del año nuevo y tras pasar el día en Hogsmeade— Apenas podía respirar por la carrera pero se obligó a bajar las escaleras a toda prisa.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Llegó a la tercera planta y con el corazón desbocado divisó las puertas de la enfermería ¡La enfermería! Sin descansar un segundo se dirigió disparada al lugar, pues algo le decía —o tal vez no— que tenía que ir hasta allá. Quizás se encontraría con la profesora McGonagall… ¡Tenía que encontrarse con alguien! Casi saca las puertas del empujón que les dio.

Las camillas a simple vista estaban intactas, pero se fijó en una que estaba al final… ¡Había alguien! Se acercó temerosa, con el alma en un hilo pensando que era la Directora, pero no, no era la mujer, era una chica y la reconoció rápidamente —como no olvidarla— pues era la Gryffindor que en Diciembre encontró junto a un Slytherin en el sector vedado del séptimo piso. Sus piernas temblaron, _el séptimo piso. _

Recién ahora esa frase tomaba otro significado.

¿Coincidencia?

Definitivamente sería una tarde llena de coincidencias.

—¿Disculpa?— susurró, pero la chica ni se inmutó. Se movió nerviosa. Tenía el presentimiento de que estaba a punto de descubrir algo… algo que siempre había estado ahí, oculto bajo siete llaves pero tan evidente que fue capaz de pasar desapercibido durante meses.

Sus ojos recorrieron a la chica y se detuvieron en sus manos y antebrazos descubiertos. Tragó saliva al distinguir que el costado izquierdo estaba hinchado y como una enorme mancha roja se extendía por la piel, como si se hubiera quemado… Sus músculos se tensaron, apretó los puños y las yemas de sus dedos protestaron al rozar el libro que había olvidado por un momento que todavía sostenía.

Bajó la mirada y lo observó, así como también a su propia mano; tenía los dedos ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos, como si también se hubiera quemado. Abrió mucho los ojos; quizás fue aquella noche en la que retornó de la fiesta de Slughorn y, y…

Todo estaba encajando demasiado rápido.

"…_manifestaciones paranormales de la magia, susceptibilidad, alteraciones sensoriales… secuelas de guerra… incendios… fuego… horrocruxes…"_

Su mente tardó un segundo en comprenderlo.

¡OH POR DIOS!

Se echó a correr nuevamente, totalmente en pánico, sin pensar nada más. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes al séptimo piso.

Tic tac.

El reloj marcaba las ocho y quince.

Ronald Weasley avanzaba por los pasillos, su bolso arrimado al hombro y su mirada perdida en el vacío. Había sido el primero en bajarse del tren y evidentemente, el primero en llegar. El lugar se veía totalmente desolado y se preguntó dónde estaría Hermione. Alzó la vista y vio el montón de escaleras que le quedaban por subir. Ansioso por verla y decidido a hablarle —todavía no sabía qué es lo que le diría— reanudó su marcha.

Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su frente. Frunció el entrecejo. Una amarga sensación invadió su cuerpo y lo estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sus músculos se tensaron, su mente se nubló. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Hermione?

—¡IAN!

La respuesta llegó demasiado rápido para su gusto.

_Ian…_

Hermione corría desesperada. Sentía que a cada paso que daba el aire le faltaba; era sofocante, perturbador. Le tiritaba todo el cuerpo y no sabía si era por el frío o por el miedo. De un segundo a otro no sabía nada, al otro lo sabía todo. Se detuvo en seco. Titubeó. Había llegado al límite; ese que se les había prohibido tajantemente cruzar e inspeccionar y ahora sabía muy bien porqué. No supo que hacer por un momento, pero un desgarrador grito —Jenna— la hizo reaccionar, dio un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos y profanó la invisible línea que separaba lo terrible de lo más terrible.

El único hechizo protector que quedaba se hizo añicos.

Todo se volvió oscuro. Solo escuchaba su respiración entrecortada. Giró por una esquina y bajo una tenue luz al final del pasillo divisó el tapiz de Barrabas el chiflado y frente a este, dos siluetas.

—¡Hermione!— la llamó Ian totalmente alterado y aterrado. Parecía un maniático.

—¡¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Qué pasó?— ella también estaba totalmente alterada y cómo no, si apenas podía respirar y pensar.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Corríamos! ¡Nos divertíamos y, y…!— pero Hermione no le prestó atención porque fijó su vista en Jenna, que yacía tirada en el suelo a un costado, con la mitad de su cuerpo pegada a la pared.

—¡NO!— gritó y se apresuró en quitarla de ahí mientras Ian murmuraba una sarta de incoherencias.

Se quedó inmóvil cuando vagamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; las paredes de pronto parecieron temblar, como si se removieran de su sitio, avanzando hacia ellos, intentando tragárselos ahí mismo, revelándose. Una neblina gris comenzó a emanar de todos lados, parecía ceniza, vapor, un volcán a punto de explotar. El olor era putrefacto, siluetas de objetos se hacían y deshacían.

—_Granger. _

Era su propia voz distorsionada susurrándole cosas sin sentido a su oído, llamándola, pidiendo a gritos ser escuchada, intentaban engañarla como sea.

Y lo supo.

Estaban en aquella habitación que había sido totalmente arruinada y mandada al completo olvido, consumida por las llamas del fuego maldito, subestimada, clausurada y enclaustrada bajo cuatro paredes que tarde o temprano cederían ante el peso de una terrible maldición muy mal hecha, de un pedazo de alma terriblemente mal guardado; la combinación perfecta, la combinación más maligna y desequilibrada que la magia podría alguna vez alcanzar.

Y Hermione lo sabía, y a pesar de todo podía mantenerse cuerda pero histérica. Era un desastre y estaba atacando a todos sus sentidos, pero siempre había sido fuerte, capaz de soportar diez _cruciatus _provenientes de la mismísima Bellatrix Lastrange, capaz de mantener su mente cerrada, de no dejarse engañar.

No así Ron.

_Ron._

Su figura era inconfundible a pesar del caos; estaba ahí, había llegado y entre las cenizas y escombros se movía. Estaba temblando entero, el miedo reflejado en sus pupilas. No sabía si lo que veía era real o una pesadilla. No sabía nada. Todo daba vueltas, escenas sin sentido y totalmente distorsionadas pasaron volando a su alrededor, un grito desesperado y Hermione sufriendo, Hermione siendo torturada, Hermione aquí y Hermione allá.

—_Weasley._

Él mismo jugaba con el mismo, no podía darse cuenta y entonces lo vio: esa mata de cabello rubio, tambaleándose y pavoneándose. Todo era su culpa, su maldita culpa. Lo odiaba. Se abalanzó sobre él sin pensar. Sin pensar en nada.

—¡Maldito infeliz!— la voz de Ron resonó como un aullido de furia y de dolor. Hermione se despabiló, giró su rostro y lo vio. Sintió tantas cosas que pudo haber explotado.

—¡Ron!— su voz se ahogó.

¿Se estaría cayendo todo a pedazos? ¿El castillo? ¿El séptimo piso? ¿Qué estaba pasando en el exterior?

—¡AH! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! ¡¿Quién mierda te crees…?— chillaba Ian, pero Ron lo silenció de un puñetazo. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

_No…_

Ron empuñó su varita. Quería decir algo, algo extraordinario, algo que los impresionara a todos. Apuntó con toda la furia y ni saboreó las palabras que ni pensó en decir a continuación:

—_¡Cruci…!_

Todo fue en una milésima de segundo. Hermione desesperada, con la poca lucidez que le quedaba sacó su varita antes de que Ron cometiera una locura, pero las palabras se agolparon en su boca y dijo cualquier cosa menos lo que quería decir:

—_¡Desmaius!_

El hechizo dio de lleno en su objetivo.

Y se terminó de caer el telón de fondo que había estado respaldando, intensificando y removiendo las cosas más oscuras de sí mismos. Al menos no habían tenido toda la culpa después de todo…

Y Ronald Weasley se desplomó violentamente en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Uhm. Bueno, tengo que decir que... ¡Una lectora ya había dado en el clavo del misterio misterioso del 7mo piso, je! Bien, ahora si lo desean puedan matarme :)<p>

**Gracias por no abandonarme :'D**

* * *

><p><strong>MaryL: <strong>_Siendo breve, ¡No me aburren tus comentarios! Y no te preocupes, que Hermione se dio cuenta ¿no te parece? Por otro lado espero no haberte fallado como dices (Ron no anduvo arrastrándose y mucho menos). Muchas gracias por tu tiempo._


	18. Redención

¿Hola...? Volví. Sí, después de dos semanas, qué raro. Nunca me había tardado tanto pero aquí estoy.

Tengo que decir que quedan pocos capítulos para que esto acabe y les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que siguen ahí, en serio.

Espero que este capítulo sea aclarador de dudas.

* * *

><p><em>Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Liz, lo prometido es deuda ;)<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capítulo anterior...<strong>_

—_¡Cruci…!_

_Todo fue en una milésima de segundo. Hermione desesperada, con la poca lucidez que le quedaba sacó su varita antes de que Ron cometiera una locura, pero las palabras se agolparon en su boca y dijo cualquier cosa menos lo que quería decir:_

—_¡Desmaius!_

_El hechizo dio de lleno en su objetivo. _

_Y por fin terminó de caerse el telón de fondo que había estado respaldando, intensificando y removiendo las cosas más oscuras de sí mismos. Al menos no habían tenido toda la culpa después de todo…_

_Y Ronald Weasley cayó violenta y directamente al suelo._

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarta parte<strong>

—**18—**

**Redención**

La varita de Hermione resbaló de sus dedos como en cámara lenta. Estaba inmóvil, apenas podía pensar.

La neblina se volvió un espeso humo negro que amenazaba con asfixiarlos en cualquier momento, cada vez hacía más calor y del techo parecían querer brotar llamas. Era como si el fuego maldito jamás se hubiera extinguido y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de revivir, lo haría con todas sus fuerzas.

El lugar parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos, pero sencillamente Hermione no atinaba a hacer nada y de hecho, no parecía darse cuenta de nada, pues tenía todos sus sentidos —o lo que funcionaba de ellos— clavados en Ron, quien yacía inerte en el inestable suelo.

_Inerte. _

Y por su culpa…

Una explosión la sacó de su trance.

—¡RON!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Se abalanzó sobre él y cayó de rodillas a su lado. Lo zamarreó con fuerza, pero obviamente no respondió.

—_Tonta, estúpida, mira lo que le hiciste…_

—¡Ron!— chilló volviéndolo a zamarrear. Su corazón se detuvo al comprobar que su piel estaba congelada en comparación a la temperatura del lugar.

_No…_

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—_Mira lo que le has hecho…_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó no escucharse. Su voz era maléfica, terrible y le susurraba cosas aún más terribles. Observó a su alrededor; realmente el fuego parecía que brotaría en cualquier momento. Con las manos temblorosas volvió a zamarrearlo a pesar de que sabía que no reaccionaría, al menos no por ahora. Buscó su varita a tientas, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Estaban perdidos…

—Ron… Ron…— susurró con voz temblorosa.

—_Estúpida, lo has…_

Una explosión más grande que la anterior sacudió al lugar. Una pared pareció caer derretida a un costado y una gigantesca llama afloró en el fondo de la habitación. Giró su rostro y la observó. Abrió mucho los ojos y la lucidez hizo eco en su mente. Se puso de pie de un salto y agarró a Ron por el brazo y lo jaló con fuerza.

—_Ya no vale la pena…_

—¡Ronald… Bilius… Weasley!— lo llamó con desesperación. —¡Levántate ahora mismo, maldita sea!— chilló en vano. Vio que Ian y Jenna estaban tendidos en el suelo también. Su desesperación fue máxima. Las llamas del fuego crecieron con rapidez y se comenzaron a aproximar hacia ellos. Cerró los ojos y aferró su mano a la de él. Eso no podía estar pasando. Era una pesadilla. Sí, eso era y en un par de minutos despertaría y todo sería como debía ser…

Un estruendoso ruido la obligó a abrir y los ojos y antes de que pudiera espantarse más de lo que ya estaba, un gigantesco chorro de agua arremetió empapándola de pies a cabeza. Gritó al momento en que más y más litros de agua cayeron por todos lados haciendo arder el lugar por el contraste.

—¡Ahí!

Aquella voz sonó como un aliento de esperanza.

—_¡AGUAMENTI POTENS!_

Y más y más agua cayó por todos lados.

—¡AHÍ!

Comprendió que ya no estaban solos, pero no se sintió más aliviada sino que todo lo contrario, pues en ese preciso instante, entre el denso humo y cenizas y objetos que se hacían y deshacían, distinguió a aquella misteriosa figura encapuchada; avanzaba hacia ellos con aire amenazador y era como si estuviera flotando… Sintió miedo, miedo que se transformó en terror cuando la figura alzó su varita y apuntó en su dirección lanzando miles de destellos de colores en todas direcciones, los que se mezclaron con las llamas y las apaciguaron momentáneamente.

Un chillido terrorífico estalló y Hermione casi se desmaya del susto, pero como si sus sentidos todavía no estuvieran conformes con todo lo que ya habían captado, se empeñaron en mantenerse alertas y sus ojos no tardaron en buscar la mirada bajo la capucha… Se le heló la sangre cuando la encontró, fija en ella. Aquella mirada era inconfundible; gris, astuta y fría. Era sin dudas la profesora Gray.

Desde ahí todo pasó, literalmente, demasiado rápido.

Un grito de horror murió en su garganta cuando la mujer llegó a su lado, la tomó con fuerza, la levantó, la aferró a su cuerpo y la rodeó con su túnica. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Escuchó que comenzó a murmurar algo en un idioma irreconocible ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué iba a pasar? Se preguntó si estaba a salvo o si por el contrario, si era el comienzo de su irremediable final.

Comenzó a sentirse débil, como si algo le succionara las energías. Escuchó a lo lejos voces gritando un sinfín de instrucciones y hechizos —o al menos eso supuso que eran— pero cada vez eran más lejanas. Parecía un sueño. Apretó su mano para aferrar con más fuerza la de Ron, pero al hacerlo sintió un escalofriante vacío; no estaba ¡No estaba! Lo había soltado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. No, no… Lo había dejado atrás… ¡No! Ron… Ron.. Un gancho la tiró del estómago y lo supo; estaban desapareciendo y él no estaba con ella. Quiso gritar, soltarse del agarre pero ya era demasiado tarde… No, no. Ron… Ron… Mi amor, mi amor… Todo dio vueltas.

_Oscuridad. _

—¡Oh por Merlín santísimo!

—¡Traigan una camilla! ¡Rápido, rápido!

_Oscuridad._

—¡Quítenle las túnicas…!

_Oscuridad._

—Muévanla, eso, eso, con mucho cuidado.

—¿Señorita Granger, puede escucharme?

_Oscuridad. _

—¡Hermione! Dios mío hija… ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?

—No podemos…

—¡¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO?

—Señor Granger, por favor…

¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Estaban sus padres ahí? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Intentó abrir los ojos, pero el cansancio que sentía realmente se lo impedía.

Y todo fue de nuevo oscuridad y más oscuridad. Iba cayendo en picada por un interminable agujero negro y de pronto…

… _Estaba corriendo por un campo lleno de flores. También habían muchos árboles, los que lucían un frondoso follaje, tan verde y brillante que podía dejar ciego a quien osara en mirarlo más tiempo del permitido. El sol se clavaba en la cima del cielo totalmente despejado y a lo lejos se escuchaba el arrullo del algún río mezclado con el canto de las aves… Sonrió y aspiró el aire. Estaba tan feliz, inmensamente feliz. _

—_¡Hermione!— y aquella voz había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre como nadie más podía hacerlo. _

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó a más no poder y corrió mucho más rápido, pero unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor impidieron que siguiera avanzando. Sin pensarlo se arrojó al suelo para que cayeran y rodaran juntos, para que se mezclaran con el exquisito aroma de aquel campo silvestre, pero dicha fragancia no se podía ni comparar con la que la embriagó un segundo más tarde; el cabello de Ron chocó contra su rostro. Aspiró con fuerza, enredó sus dedos en él y se acomodó entre sus brazos; estaba atrapada entre el césped y su cuerpo y aquello era la dicha misma en carne y hueso. Alzó la vista para verlo a la cara y ahí estaba. Oh, ahí estaba Ron con sus pecas, con sus ojos y su todo, observándola como nunca antes la había observado. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y juntó sus labios. _

_Se besaron con lentitud y todo en ella desbordó de felicidad. Sentía escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo y con ello, las heridas dejaban de sangrar, todo volvía a brillar, a tener una razón de ser. _

—_Te amo— le susurró al oído. —Te amo, te amo, te amo…_

_Era tan fácil decirlo. _

_Ron se alejó y clavó su mirada en la suya. Y entonces supo que algo no estaba bien. Sus pupilas se dilataron y el azul de su iris se congeló. Su mirada se volvió oscura, su expresión se endureció. Las flores se incineraron y ahora todo era fuego y cenizas, fuego y humo negro. _

—_No es cierto— dijo él con voz dura, irreconocible._

_Dolida, lo empujó, empuñó su varita y lo apuntó:_

—_¡Desmaius! _

_Y Ron salió disparado lejos de ella, lejos de todo… Ron… Ron…_

Abrió los ojos con brusquedad y se incorporó, pero un fuerte mareo la obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Cuando ya se hubo recuperado observó a su alrededor; era una diminuta habitación y estaba prácticamente vacía; solo la cama en la que se hallaba y un sillón al otro extremo, junto a una ventana por la cual se colaban los primeros rayos del sol. Las paredes eran notoriamente blancas y se le apretó el estómago al suponer inequívocamente donde se encontraba, pues claramente no era la enfermería del colegio ni mucho menos. Estaba en San Mungo.

Pero aquel tirón en su estómago no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió al recordar el porqué se suponía que estaba ahí; los sucesos pasaron por su mente como si de una cinta cinematográfica se tratara y después, para hacer más terrible todo el asunto, las imágenes de su reciente sueño se agolparon en su retina.

El dolor esta vez no atacó solo a su pecho, sino que a cada célula de su cuerpo.

_El amor es una herida que duele y que no se siente._

Sintiéndose todavía muy desorientada se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, la cual estaba entreabierta. Necesitaba saber qué diablos pasaba… qué diablos _había pasado. _ Sintió un nudo en la garganta a punto de explotar.

—¿H-Hermione…?

Harry Potter se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a ella como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Harry…?— preguntó con voz tres tonos más bajo de lo normal, temerosa. Y es que todo estaba tan blanco y vacío que creyó estar alucinando.

Para su sorpresa, él la abrazó como nunca antes la había abrazado en siete años. Sintió el nudo en su garganta apretarse más y más.

Harry se separó de ella con rapidez y se acomodó los lentes.

—¿Hace cuánto que despertaste?— le preguntó y estuvo segura de que le tembló la voz. Otra interrogante cayó sobre ella; ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado…? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Quizás semanas…?

—Recién… creo— farfulló sintiendo que comenzaba a temblar involuntariamente.

Él la miró preocupado. —Estás débil todavía… Tienes que volver a descansar, llamaré a un sanador y a tus padres…— intentó de tomarla por el brazo para acompañarla a la habitación, pero ella ya estaba decidida a no volver a la cama. Se alejó con sutileza.

—¿Mis padres están aquí?

—Sí, acaban de ir por un poco de café, bajarán enseguida.

Sintió un malestar distinto. No es que no quisiera verlos, pero es que ellos nunca habían estado presentes cuando se había envuelto en alguna cosa peligrosa y acabado en la enfermería o algo así. Era extraño…

—Harry— susurró. Le dolía un poco hablar. —¿Cuánto tiempo…?

—Ven Hermione, después…

—No— alzó la voz y la garganta le ardió horrores. Harry la miró con culpabilidad. No estaba demás decir que se sentía terriblemente culpable.

—Con este son seis días— dijo al final.

Hermione desvió la mirada. Seis días… Así que había estado seis días ¿Inconsciente… o qué? Tragó saliva y Harry apoyó una mano en su hombro. Aquel mísero gesto fue el detonante de todo el lío de emociones que llevaba conteniendo hace mucho y a pesar de que intentó evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar su rostro.

Harry tensó la mandíbula y con el brazo que le quedaba libre la atrajo hacia él para que llorara en su hombro.

Ante eso ya no pudo más. Se rindió. Se dejó abrazar.

—Yo… yo… ¡Fui tan estúpida! Yo… yo…

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada— convino él intentando de no ponerse a llorar también.

Hermione recién se dio cuenta lo mucho que lo había extrañado y necesitado.

—¡Fui u-una estúpida!— repitió. —No lo quería ver… n-no lo quería creer. Tenía miedo…

Sollozó con fuerza.

—Estaba c-ciega, quería tenerlo t-todo bajo control… Nunca le presté atención a-a-a las cosas que realmente importaban… Eran-n simples detalles, c-cosas obvias…

Harry tragó saliva con dificultad.

_Los esencial es siempre invisible a los ojos. _

—Y yo n-no lo quería v-ver, Harry… Tenía m-miedo p-por tantas cosas y-y… ¡Oh! Te estoy ensuciando t-toda la chaqueta…

Él solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda, alentándola a que se desahogara cuanto quisiera. No podía hacer mucho más que escucharla y aunque no tuviera consciencia de ello; aquel era el mejor consuelo que podía darle a su amiga, su mejor amiga.

—La profesora Gray…— susurró Hermione cuando sus espasmos hubieron disminuido notoriamente, acordándose de repente de la figura encapuchada. Se estremeció. —Ella…

—La profesora Gray es un auror.

Se alejó un poco y lo miró. —¿Qué…?

Harry comenzó a quitarle los mechones pegados de la cara con cuidado. Tomó aire y dijo:

—Forma parte del servicio secreto del departamento de Misterios. Trabajó un par de años con Ojoloco antes de la primera guerra, pero se marchó a Zambia a estudiar Artes Oscuras con el propósito de hallar hechizos que contrarrestaran los efectos de los maleficios imperdonables. Solo regresó porque el Ministro en persona se lo pidió especialmente para que custodiara Hogwarts…

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Era mucha información en muy poco tiempo.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso…?

—Lo supe un par de días después tras iniciar mi entrenamiento…

—… ella me trajo hasta aquí…— recordó Hermione y volvió a estremecerse.

Todavía tenía un montón de preguntas que hacer al respecto, pero la que más le importaba era la que más miedo le daba formular.

—Sí, y ha venido todos los días. La profesora McGonagall también.

—¿Para qué?

—Para saber como estaban y poder hablar… ayer pudieron hacerlo con Ian y Jenna.

A Hermione se le revolvió el estómago. _Ian y Jenna. _Eso quería decir que… ¿Estaban bien? ¿Y… Ron…?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente y se llevó las manos a la cara. Recordar su reciente sueño y el _desmaius _y saber que este último había sido el real se estaba transformando en una tortura. Quizás nunca la perdonaría…

—Harry…— susurró temerosa. —¿Cómo está Ron…?

Le pareció que pasó un milenio antes de que le respondiera.

—Está bien…

Soltó un sollozo.

—… pero aún no despierta.

Su corazón se detuvo. Alzó la vista y lo observó. Harry vaciló.

—¿Y dijiste que estaba bien…?— la voz se le quebró. No fue capaz de seguir en pie por lo que se fue a sentar a una de los sofás que había en el pasillo.

—Hermione, no te hará bien estar aquí y así, por favor descansa y después…

Se puso de pie con brusquedad y se mareó un poco. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me tratas como si… como si estuviera…?— no sabía como decirlo. Harry negó con la cabeza rápidamente. —¿Acaso tengo una enfermedad o algo? ¡¿Qué es lo que había exactamente en esa maldita sala?

Él abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Hermione cada vez se sentía más exasperada, desesperada y angustiada.

—Llamaré a un sanador.

—¡Me siento perfectamente bien!— exclamó e instintivamente giró su rostro. Al final del pasillo logró leer un cartel que dictaba _"Cuarta planta: daños provocados por hechizos; pacientes críticos" _Avanzó con rapidez. Escuchó los pasos de Harry detrás suyo y comenzó a correr. Dobló por la siguiente esquina y vio al final del corredor a unas cabezas pelirrojas claramente conocidas.

Ginny —sentada en un sofá junto a Percy y George— fue la primera en verla.

—¡Hermione!— exclamó y corrió a abrazarla. —¡Despertaste!

Percy y George la miraban asombrados. Por otra esquina apareció Charlie y la señora Weasley, quien se veía más pálida que todos en el lugar, eso sí sin incluirla a ella.

—Hermione— dijo Charlie y se le acercó entornando los ojos.

—¿Estás…?— pero no terminó la pregunta porque desde las escaleras que habían a un costado venían bajando Arthur Weasley, Bill, Fleur y… sus padres. La conversación que sostenían se detuvo en seco al verla. La primera en reaccionar fue su madre.

—¡Hermione!— chilló y se abalanzó sobre ella, la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos. Su padre hizo lo mismo cinco segundos después.

—¿Qué te pasó, hija? ¿Qué te pasó…?— musitaba el señor Granger haciéndole cariño en el pelo. —¿Y cómo es que estás en estás condiciones…? ¿Cómo…?

Hermione pensó que se veía realmente mal; con su pelo todo alborotado, sus mejillas marcadas por el llanto y vestida con un buzo blanco que le quedaba algo grande.

Todos los miraban. Era una escena que oscilaba entre lo conmovedor y la extrañeza. Y es que era un poco raro verlos ahí reunidos; a todos los Weasley y a los Granger y en esas circunstancias.

Sí, era extraño.

—¡Señorita Granger!— una sanadora apareció corriendo. —¡¿Qué hace acá? ¡¿Hace cuánto que despertó? ¡Tiene que volver a la cama de inmediato!

Su padre aflojó el abrazo y observó a la mujer ceñudo.

—¿Qué no se habían dado cuenta que despertó?— preguntó. La sanadora vaciló. —¿Acaso nadie la estaba cuidando? ¿Cómo permiten que salga de su habitación cuando está tan débil…?

Hermione titubeó. Conocía perfectamente aquel tono de voz.

—¿Qué clase de hospital es este…?

Sintió un nuevo nudo en el estómago, si es que todavía era posible.

—Señor Granger, por favor— dijo la sanadora y luego la miró. —Venga, acompáñeme que tiene que descansar— la tomó por el brazo y se dejó arrastrar un par de pasos, pero su padre se aclaró la garganta demasiado fuerte como para no detenerse.

—No— declaró con voz indiscutible. Todos lo miraron expectantes ¿No qué?

—Hermione no va a ninguna parte— agregó el hombre con seriedad. Su madre se acercó a él para discutir el asunto entre susurros, pero el señor Granger volvió a agregar:

—Llevaremos a Hermione a una clínica. Ya hemos tenido suficiente.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y los Weasley lo miraron desconcertados.

—¿Pretende llevarla a un hospital _muggle_?— preguntó Ginny tras unos breves segundos de silencio algo tenso. —¿Y cómo es quesabrán tratarla si ni siquiera saben que existe la magia…?

El señor Granger la miró bruscamente.

—Ginebra— la reprendió Molly. Ginny hizo una mueca y se sentó con los brazos cruzados, bufando por lo bajo y no dijo nada más, pero tampoco faltaba agregar algo más para que el matrimonio Granger se vea sobrepasado por la situación.

¿Qué _muggle _no se vería sobrepasado? Si al final era algo que escapaba de su entendimiento, de su _normalidad _de las cosas.

—Nosotros los _muggles _no somos tan ignorantes, jovencita— dijo el hombre recalcando la palabra _muggles. _—Y ni siquiera _ustedes _los _magos _han sido capaces de decirnos con exactitud lo que le pasó a nuestra hija…

Silencio.

—O lo que dicen apenas podemos entenderlo…

Más silencio.

Hermione estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Había tenido el presentimiento desde que supo que sus padres estaban ahí que algo así pasaría. Y es que después de haberse enterado de _todo _o de _casi todo _tras recuperarse del _obliviate,_ habían quedado demasiado sensibles en cuanto a cualquier cosa que involucrara magia. Y que algo volviera a pasarle a ella ya sería demasiado para ellos, de hecho, ya lo era.

—Se suponía que después de la _guerra _no quedaban más peligros, que _Hogwarts _era el lugar más seguro, que tras la muerte de _Voldemort…_

Molly se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar.

—Papá…— lo llamó para que por favor se detuviera. Su padre la observó y notó la angustia en sus ojos. Era solo eso; estaba preocupadísimo por ella. Era solo la impotencia de un padre al no saber que hacer… porque simplemente no sabía nada acerca de _ese _mundo al que su hija irrevocablemente pertenecía.

Finalmente eran dos mundos _diferentes…_

—Vamos— sentenció el hombre y Hermione sintió que sus piernas flaquearían en cualquier momento. Eso no podía estar pasando.

Miró a su madre en busca de ayuda pero la mujer negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Miró a los Weasley; ellos se veían muy desconcertados y contrariados. Tragó saliva. No podía irse, no podía… Ron…

—No— dijo al final intentando sonar convincente. Su padre se volteó y la observó con suspicacia.

—Yo… me quedo. Tengo que quedarme— agregó. —Además que estoy bien, perfectamente bien.

Miró de reojo a Harry y no supo interpretar su expresión.

—¿Por qué?— interrogó su padre.

Contuvo el aire antes de hablar:

—Por…Ronald…— declaró. —Él… yo… Nosotros… Necesito saber como está. Yo lo… _necesito—_ se movió un poco nerviosa y por un segundo quiso salir corriendo o enterrar su nariz en algún libro. Es que nunca se hubiera imaginado que diría todo eso en voz alta y en frente de todos.

Sintió las miradas pelirrojas sobre su espalda. El rostro de su padre primero se endureció, después mostró incredulidad y finalmente se ablandó un poco. Se llevó una mano al bigote y se lo acomodó; parecía que estaba deliberando algo muy importante. Y es que al el señor Granger le resultaba difícil creer —o aceptar— que su pequeña hija dijera algo así respecto a un chico, que su pequeñita tan joven estuviera así de… enamorada. Él había visto su noviazgo como eso, un _simple_ noviazgo de jóvenes, pero toda la situación en realidad reflejaba muchas más cosas. Era cosa de estar ahí, de ver su expresión y de respirar ese aire.

Hermione se quedó estática en medio del pasillo. Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero George increíblemente se la tapó con la mano. Y si George Weasley reconocía la seriedad del asunto, eso ya significaba algo.

—Ese chico pelirrojo— musitó el señor Granger y volvió a mirar a Hermione. Ella le sostuvo la mirada —tenía que entenderla— y fue como si compartieran un silencioso diálogo.

Molly sollozó con fuerza sobre el hombro de su esposo. Ginny estaba a punto de llorar y hasta Percy parecía emocionado. En realidad todos los Weasley se veían muy anonadados, porque a pesar de haber sido ellos los fieles testigos —incluido Harry Potter, obvio— de la evolución del romance entre Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, no les dejaba de impactar la intensidad que mostraba su vínculo.

Quizás ya era el momento para darse cuenta de ello realmente.

—Ese chico pelirrojo— repitió el señor Granger y Hermione contuvo de nuevo el aire. —Con razón siempre me dieron mala espina los pelirrojos…— intentó de bromear. Observó a Arthur y a Molly y sonrió levemente.

Silencio.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y todos giraron sus rostros para ver a la sanadora, quien se veía muy emocionada por la situación. Hermione se sintió avergonzada, se había olvidado que estaba ahí.

—El señor Weasley está en esa habitación— indicó una puerta contigua a las escaleras. —Por si desea verlo.

—Iré por más café— informó el señor Granger y desapareció. Varios Weasley lo siguieron.

Hermione asintió en silencio y el nudo en su garganta volvió a instalarse. Se acercó y giró el pomo de la puerta. Entró lentamente y se armó de valor para verlo: Ron parecía profundamente dormido. Se estremeció. Aquella imagen le recordaba demasiado a aquel lejano primero de Marzo en el que había caído envenenado. Si hasta las circunstancias eran parecidas… Se quedó largos minutos observándolo en silencio; sus pecas resaltaban en su pálida piel, la que estaba acorde con el blanco buzo que llevaba, pero que contrarrestaba con su cabello tan rojo como el fuego…

—_¡Desmaius! _

Cerró los ojos tratando de evitar aquel recuerdo. Quiso tomarle una mano, pero no se sintió capaz.

—Te necesito— susurró de pronto. —Siempre te he necesitado.

Se quedó en silencio de nuevo, pensando en que era ridículo decirle todo eso cuando ni siquiera la escuchaba, pero es que quería decirle tantas cosas... Sintió a alguien detrás suyo. Era Harry.

—¿Y tus lentes?— le preguntó por decir algo. Él señaló su bolsillo.

Más silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que exactamente pasó?— Quizás no era el momento adecuado para hablar de eso, pero no podía aguantar más la incertidumbre. —¿Lo sabes…?

—Es difícil saberlo con certeza— dijo él tras otro momento de silencio. —Pero la profesora Gray ha sabido explicar satisfactoriamente varias cosas…

Se detuvo y ella casi lo abofeteó para que continuara. Tomó aire y se aclaró la garganta. Si le iba a explicar, tendría que hacerlo desde el principio:

—Como ahora formo parte activa del Departamento de aurores, durante los días en los que estuve en el Ministerio y durante estos últimos me enteré de varias cosas.

Ella lo miraba cada vez más ansiosa.

—Tras la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, Kingsley siempre sospechó que podían haber quedado secuelas de la guerra y estuvo dispuesto a retrasar el comienzo de clases o incluso cancelarlas si era necesario para lograr inspeccionar cada rincón del castillo, pero cuando dio a conocer la idea, fue tanta la presión que recibió que tuvo que ceder ante la demanda de la mayoría…

—¿La demanda?— no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Hogwarts se transformó en un símbolo y, si el castillo no volvía a la normalidad muchos creerían que todavía algo andaba mal, ya sabes… Por lo que muchos políticos y señores de altos cargos consideraban que para apaciguar de una vez por todas los ánimos, se debía mostrar que todo estaba más que bien, que tras la muerte de Voldemort absolutamente todo había acabado…

Hermione se sintió indignada, pero realmente era de esperar, si mal que mal esos eran los intereses que siempre habían perseguido las _políticas públicas o sociales —_o como se llamaran—pero no se podían atribuirle todos los males del mundo a una sola persona y luego asumir que si esa persona desaparecía todo sería perfecto.

No, las cosas no funcionaban así. Siempre surgirían nuevos conflictos, algo porque luchar…

Aún así —inconscientemente— la mayoría de la gente se dejaba llevar por aquella utópica creencia. Ella misma, por ejemplo.

—La profesora McGonagall se molestó mucho con la decisión— continuó Harry. —Porque al igual que el Ministro pensaba que habían quedado secuelas en Hogwarts, pero al no poder hacer nada frente a la resolución de la mayoría, decidieron contactar con la profesora Gray; es una experta en el arte del Ocultamiento y Rastreo. Cuando arribó al castillo no tardó en rastrear lo que pasaba en el séptimo piso…

—La Sala de los Menesteres…— musitó Hermione con temor. —Entonces ella hechizaba el castillo para contrarrestar los efectos de la magia oscura…

Sí, era más que evidente.

—En realidad no es magia oscura como tal, es… No sé como explicarlo, pero el fuego maldito pésimamente convocado era muy inestable y eso se intensificó aún más tras destruir el horcrux. Esa combinación causó un desequilibrio terrible muy pocas veces visto.

—Pero el pedazo del alma de Voldemort fue destruido ¿Verdad?— inquirió sintiéndose aterrorizada por la idea de que no fuera así.

—De eso no hay dudas— la tranquilizó Harry. —Una vez que se destruyó la diadema el horcrux se hizo pedazos y con él, el fragmento del alma, pero el punto es que el fuego no se apagó como debió haber sido, de hecho, no se apagó, pero eso no fue lo más grave sino que lo fue que al momento de desintegrarse la diadema, esta liberó bruscamente toda la energía oscura que contenía y al hacerlo, se encontró con todavía más energía oscura e inestable, la que en vez de disiparla, la capturó y concentró. —hizo una fugaz pausa. —Se podría decir que de alguna manera se fusionaron, por lo que ambas pudieron mantener su esencia a pesar de que ya no valían nada como tales.

Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse espantada. Si de por sí ya sonaba terrible todo eso, más lo era saber que toda esa aura maligna los había estado rondando…

—Los fenómenos oscuros se alimentan entre sí para estar vigentes el mayor tiempo posible— agregó Harry. —Sin importar el cómo.

—Por eso el fuego al final nunca se terminó de consumir— concluyó rápidamente. —Sino que se quedó ahí, haciendo presión y afectándonos a todos…— terminó con un hilo de voz. No pudo evitar mirar a Ron. Se angustió más.

—Él siempre fue más susceptible a estas cosas— susurró Harry tras una breve pausa.

—¿Te refieres al relicario…?

Se miraron a los ojos; ese tema se había convertido en una especie de tabú.

Harry asintió y se debatió en si es que debía contarle además todo lo que pasó en la montaña cuando se encontraban en la introducción a la formación de auror. Y es que pensaba inequívocamente que la combinación de toda la magia oscura a la que se había visto expuesto Ron, tanto en el castillo como en ese lugar, se había ido acumulando y finalmente transformado en una verdadera bomba en su contra, por lo que tal vez le había afectado más que al resto.

—¿Pero algo debió pasar para que se desatara el caos ¿No?— intervino Hermione incapaz de ahondar en ese tema. —Quiero decir, que algo debió pasar porque antes de navidad todo estaba relativamente bien…

No tuvo que esperar respuesta porque la imagen de la chica de Gryffindor y el chico Slytherin aquel día en el séptimo piso retumbó en su memoria; la chica había terminado inconsciente en el suelo de la misma manera que Jenna. Entonces ambas habían hecho algo, algo sin darse cuenta… algo tan simple como tocar la pared, por ejemplo. Recordó entonces aquella noche en la cual la profesora Gray se lo advirtió cuando la sorprendió merodeando sola por los corredores.

A pesar de que aún habían un par de preguntas por resolver, ya todo calzaba perfectamente.

Se estremeció de nuevo, debía ser magia muy, pero muy oscura si lo que necesitaba era prácticamente tener contacto con materia viva para activarse o algo así.

Observó a Harry y él —como si hubiera seguido mentalmente todos sus razonamientos— asintió.

Se quedaron otro largo rato en silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con Hogwarts…?— preguntó al final con la vista clavada en Ron. Estaba muy angustiada. —¿Y con Ron…?

Harry abrió la boca para responder lo primero, pero no alcanzó a decir nada ya que una conocida voz a sus espaldas se le adelantó:

—Hogwarts entró en un período de cuarentena de tres semanas, señorita Granger.

Se giraron sobresaltados hacia la entrada. La profesora Gray los escrutaba con frialdad. Ginny apareció un segundo más tarde pidiéndoles perdón con la mirada por no haberles podido avisar la llegada de la mujer.

La profesora avanzó hasta ellos, los observó con perspicacia y luego se dirigió a Hermione.

—Vine apenas me informaron que había despertado. Esperaba poder charlar con usted y comprobar algunas sospechas que persigo desde hace un par de días.

Harry la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Qué sospechas…?

La profesora adentró sus manos en su túnica y sacó algo que Hermione reconoció de inmediato: su varita. Se le había olvidado completamente que la había perdido.

—Tome.

—Gracias— susurró tomándola entre sus dedos y metiéndola rápidamente en uno de los bolsillos del buzo.

—No la guarde.

Alzó la vista contrariada.

—Sospechaba que usted despertaría antes que el señor Weasley— continuó la mujer con tranquilidad. —Así como también sospecho que él no lo hará en muchísimo tiempo.

A Hermione se le detuvo el corazón al oír eso.

—…a no ser de que mis teorías sean correctas.

Eso no la dejaba más tranquila.

—Espero que no le moleste, pero me tomé la libertad de examinar su varita hace un par de días…— de entre sus túnicas sacó un libro que Hermione reconoció rápidamente: _Los desastres más grandes del milenio. _Tragó saliva. Así que el libro le pertenecía.

—¿Qué teorías?— preguntó Ginny escéptica.

—No he venido a explicar algo que no van a entender en un primer momento— le respondió con frialdad. —La magia oscura es una de las cosas más complicadas de entender y un fenómeno como este lo es muchísimo más.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—La energía que estaba encerrada en la Sala de los Menesteres era el fruto de las cosas más terribles de la magia— explicó superficialmente sin un ápice de emoción. —Atacaba sin piedad a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, intensificando no solo sus debilidades, sino también a todo lo que pasara tanto interna como externamente…

Hermione sintió escalofríos.

—Entonces también intensificaba cualquier cosa negativa que hiciéramos y recibiéramos…— concluyó.

La mujer esbozó algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa.

—Excelente— la felicitó y solo faltó que agregara _diez puntos para Gryffindor. _

—Por lo que la potencia del _desmaius _que le lancé resultó más intensa que la del hechizo convencional_— _volvió a concluir totalmente angustiada.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos. —¿Le lanzaste un _desmaius _a Ron?

Harry se tensó.

—Yo… sí…

—¿Por qué?— la expresión de la pelirroja era indescifrable.

—A pesar de las confusas circunstancias en las que se vieron envueltos al momento del incidente, haberle lanzado un _desmaius _al señor Weasley fue la opción más sensata después de todo— intervino la profesora sin prestarle atención a Ginny. —Logró bloquear su mente y evitó que la magia continuara causando estragos en él.

Hermione estaba cada vez más pálida.

—Y al ser usted quien lanzó el hechizo, solo usted puede efectuar el contra hechizo— informó con simpleza. —O de lo contrario, es muy probable que el señor Weasley no despierte en muchísimo tiempo.

—¿Y cuál es el contra hechizo…?— preguntó Harry removiéndose un poco nervioso.

La profesora alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

—_Ennervate— _respondió Hermione rápidamente con un hilo de voz. La profesora asintió.

Se debatió en si es que debía hacerle caso, pero todo apuntaba a que sí, realmente todo tenía sentido. Sintió algo oprimiéndole el pecho, su garganta, todo su cuerpo. Y es que sonaba tan simple —_ennervate— _y podría revertir la situación, pero sabía que no lo era, porque también sabía que habían muchísimos riesgos al aplicar un hechizo a alguien que estaba profundamente inconsciente.

_Más vale arriesgarse que vivir en la incertidumbre. _

—Yo… yo…— farfulló. No se sentía capaz.

Sintió su varita entre sus dedos. No, definitivamente no era capaz.

—De preferencia es mejor que lo haga ahora— dijo la profesora. —Cuanto antes, mejor.

Se estremeció. Observó a Ginny, quien le devolvió la mirada inexpresiva y pálida del susto, luego miró a Harry. Él asintió en silencio y le tomó la mano, infundiéndole la seguridad que necesitaba.

Tragó saliva, alzó su varita y apuntó directamente al rostro de Ron. Le tembló la mano.

—_Enner…— _la voz le tambaleó terriblemente y bajó la varita. ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si el hechizo le salía mal y Ron jamás…?

—Hazlo— le animó Harry. —Nunca ningún hechizo te ha salido mal— agregó evitando pensar en_ ninguno, menos el patronus. _

Volvió a alzar la varita y contuvo el aire. Apuntó con inflexibilidad y concentró todos sus pensamientos en él.

_En él…_

—_Ennervate— _pronunció con voz firme.

Las partículas del aire se removieron imperceptiblemente y nada extraordinario pareció ocurrir; Ron ni se inmutó, pero los presentes sabían que algo había viajado desde la varita hasta él de manera invisible. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

La profesora Gray pareció satisfecha y se retiró en silencio después de dedicarles una mirada que no supieron interpretar. Ginny, muy anonadada, fue en busca de su familia. Harry decidió quedarse en la habitación y Hermione… Ella no podía estar ahí, al menos no por el momento.

—¿A dónde vas?— le preguntó Harry al verla aproximarse a la salida.

—Necesito tomar aire.

Harry supo que estaba a punto de llorar.

Y se quedó ahí, de pie, esperando. Esperando que algo pasara, pero lo único que pasó fueron las horas que restaban antes del anochecer. Pasaron lentas y terribles, pero las soportó como solo Harry Potter podía hacerlo, las soportó de la misma manera que había soportado los seis días anteriores en los que Hermione estuvo inconsciente; la había acompañado todo el tiempo posible, alejándose solo para comer o para ir al baño. Y no sería diferente con Ron.

Ya por la madrugada el sanador de turno intentó convencerlo de que fuera a descansar, pero él no estaba dispuesto a marcharse a ninguna parte, si que para que el hombre dejara de insistir subió a la quinta planta a buscar algo de beber. Avanzó por los pasillos del hospital y varios retratos lo adularon al reconocerlo. Sin prestarles atención y con un vaso de _soda _en la mano, regresó a la habitación. Cuando cruzó el marco de la puerta casi derrama todo el contenido del vaso por el primerizo espanto que le dio al distinguir una silueta entre las penumbras.

—¿R-Ron…?— susurró sujetando su varita por si acaso.

—Harry— la voz de Ron sonó algo aguda en un principio, pero luego se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar normalmente. —¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

Un alivio del tamaño del universo se apoderó de él; ¡Ron había despertado!

—¿Te sientes bien?— le preguntó acercándosele y dándole palmadas en la espalda.

—Muy bien— afirmó Ron con sinceridad y se removió entre las sábanas.

—¿Qué diablos pasó?— volvió a preguntar.

Frunció el ceño; recordó vagamente lo que había pasado y luego, las imágenes pasaron como en cámara lenta por su mente.

—La Sala de los Menesteres— susurró casi con espanto. —Yo…

Su voz se apagó y cerró los ojos. —Hermione…

—Ella está bien— intervino Harry rápidamente.

Lo observó ansioso; ávido de información.

Harry entendió el mensaje y comenzó a explicarle todo, desde como el fuego maldito y el horcrux habían causado tal desequilibrio y como es que el mismo había afectado de distintas maneras a todos en el castillo. También le explicó el rol que jugaba la profesora Gray en el asunto y se sorprendió de que Ron no dijera nada al respecto y es más, su expresión era tan serena que llegaba a dar miedo comparada a la que debía tener por lo que le estaba contando. Titubeó cuando le explicó la secuencia de sucesos que los habían arrastrado hasta ahí, pero su temor fue más grande cuando tuvo que mencionarle el _desmaius _que le había lanzado Hermione, pero una vez más, Ron no dijo nada; dejó que terminara y después se quedó muy serio, de seguro que asimilando toda la información.

Finalmente el silencio se instaló en el lugar y la oscuridad paulatinamente se fue atenuando.

Cuando Harry por fin se estaba logrando quedar dormido, un ruido seco lo hizo sobresaltarse en la incómoda silla; Ron se había incorporado y se paseaba por la habitación buscando algo que no tardó en encontrar.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— le preguntó.

Ron lo ignoró y en cambio, se cambió rápidamente al par de prendas que había hallado debajo de la cama. Se aproximó a la salida. No quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

—Oye…— le espetó Harry. —¡Tienes que descansar…!

—No podrás impedir que salga— dijo Ron rápidamente. —Y estoy bien, perfectamente bien— se coló por la puerta con agilidad.

Harry buscó sus lentes a tientas y cuando los encontró estuvo a punto de salir corriendo para alcanzarlo, pero se detuvo al suponer acertadamente qué es lo que Ron pretendía. Sonrió entre divertido y aliviado y en vez de volver a la incómoda silla, se echó a dormir sobre la cama.

De seguro que lo matarían cuando lo encontraran ahí, pero eso ahora no era para nada relevante.

Ron tuvo suerte de que nadie lo viera avanzar por los pasillos. Se escabulló escaleras arriba subiendo de dos en dos los escalones. Se sentía con muchas energías, se sentía espléndido, acababa de despertarse de un sueño tremendamente reparador y era como si hubiera necesitado desde hace muchísimo tiempo dormir las ciento cuarenta y cuatro horas seguidas que había dormido.

Pero en realidad ese bienestar estaba en segundo lugar.

_Hermione._

Estaba angustiado. Tenía que encontrarla.

Él era el único designado para aquella búsqueda.

Llegó hasta la quinta planta. La cafetería estaba vacía y aquello lo decepcionó un poco, pero entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Harry —que ella solo dijo que necesitaba tomar aire— y una idea llegó a su mente: si necesitaba tomar aire de seguro que habría buscado un sitio en lo alto, al aire libre y alejado de todos, como lo era la torre de astronomía en Hogwarts, si que la única diferencia era que ahora no estaban en el castillo. Su idea se reafirmó cuando halló una rebuscada puerta que lo condujo hasta la azotea del edificio.

Era un poco extraño estar dirigiéndose a ese lugar, pero es que estaba segurísimo que la iba a encontrar; no importaba el dónde, el cómo, la hora ni mucho menos las circunstancias.

Quizás las cosas que parecían estar más fuera de lugar eran en realidad, las más acertadas.

Cruzó la destartalada puerta al otro extremo del corredor y sintió de inmediato la tibia brisa del alba acariciar sus mejillas. El aire que se respiraba ahí era muy distinto al del interior del edificio, era fresco y liviano. El cielo se veía despejado, no había ni una sola nube en el horizonte; sería un día radiante de primavera.

Cinco pisos más abajo, el centro de Londres recién comenzaba a despertar, y a diez metros doblando por la siguiente esquina, tras una pared de ladrillos cementados, como en un mirador improvisado, se hallaba Hermione solitaria y —porqué no decirlo— hasta algo moribunda.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba intentando mezclar sus sentidos con el caótico despertar de la ciudad.

Quería perderse en esas insoportables avenidas, que nadie jamás la encontrara.

Aunque solo alguien la podía encontrar.

—Te encontré.

Abrió los ojos al mismo instante en el que su corazón pegó un vuelco hasta el cielo.

_Esa voz. _

No. Quizás ya se había vuelto loca por la angustia, quizás ya había comenzado a alucinar por anhelarlo tanto, por querer verlo y escucharlo con desesperación.

Era una idea un tanto precipitada, pero probable.

—Ron…— suspiró su nombre; sabía a agonía y a dicha, a angustia y a felicidad. Pasó un mísero segundo, fue un nudo de mil horas vacías, un minuto desbordante de terror y de valentía.

Temerosa de comprobar su locura, se dio la vuelta y sus miradas por fin se encontraron. Fue como si dos cables se conectaran y, el chispazo invisible que lanzaron sus ojos les devolvió el todo al cuerpo. Ya no habría más nada.

Otro segundo pasó y las paredes interpuestas entre ellos se deshicieron. Sus miradas eran una sola al tiempo que se inspeccionaban el alma, ahogándose en un profundo mar de palabras que exigían ser pronunciadas, pero que estorbaban tanto o más que el par de pasos que todavía los separaban.

—Te encontré— repitió Ron haciéndola vibrar de pies a cabeza.

Dos segundos. Un respiro.

—Siempre me encontrarás.

Siempre.

Ron la miró tan serio, tan decidido a algo de lo que ella no tenía idea, que por un instante volvió a sentir miedo. Y es que el brillo en sus ojos era demasiado revelador, demasiado profundo, enigmático y magnético.

Se escuchó el silencio, también un par de bocinazos como en otra dimensión.

La razón lanzó flechazos, estaba desesperada por captar y entender algo, pero ese algo solo le pertenecía al corazón; una pizca de ilusión, un río de certeza, un océano de desesperanza y todo un mundo de añoranza.

En realidad era un espacio infinito que tenían por compartir y recorrer, solo tenían que meter la llave, romper el candado y abrir la puerta.

Hablar, decir algo.

—Ya no puedo soportarlo— susurró Hermione inspirando con dificultad. Los escalofríos no paraban de nacer en su espalda. —Yo…

Él la abrasaba con solo mirarla.

Tres segundos, medio respiro.

La cálida brisa matutina hizo volar un par de mechones castaños hasta su cara y Ron tuvo el terrible impulso de quitárselos. Le picaban los dedos por tocarla, le ardían los brazos por abrazarla. Era un verdadero imán para él y no tenía y tampoco quería tener fuerzas para seguir resistiéndose. Resistirse era estúpido, era imposible, era ir en su propia contra.

Alzó su mano, estiró su brazo y rompió la distancia. Cogió los risos rebeldes con una delicadeza que creía no tener y los acomodó detrás de su oreja. A Hermione se le cayó el alma, el entendimiento y el manto negro que no la había dejado continuar.

Ya había habido demasiado silencio.

—Perdóname— cerró los ojos y alzó su mano para coger la de Ron que se había quedado inmóvil en su mejilla. Atrapó sus dedos, y, guiada por todos los anhelos y emociones reprimidas, los besó con dulzura. Sus manos encajaron al instante y un terrible bienestar en forma de calor la arremetió hasta las huesos.

—Perdóname— repitió apesadumbrada. —Tenía miedo de tantas cosas…— titubeó. No es que pudiera hablar fluidamente. —Es que esto que siento es algo tan grande e intenso que de repente tuve miedo…— Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos, atentos y brillantes. —Todo lo que ha pasado, yo… No sé que es lo que voy hacer…

Su respiración se había vuelto irregular.

—Te necesito— El nudo en su garganta se aplacó. —Siempre te he necesitado, y ahora yo… tú… Nosotros…

_Nosotros._

Ron apoyó su frente contra la suya. Su cuerpo protestó por más cercanía.

—Debo estar siendo muy egoísta, pero no quiero que te alejes de mí, no podría soportarlo…

—Yo tampoco podría soportarlo— la interrumpió Ron, desesperado por decirle todo lo que quería decirle, pero eran tantas cosas que las palabras se agolpaban en su boca y se quedaba mudo. —No podría alejarme de ti, no puedo, no puedo, simplemente no puedo alejarme…

Sus narices se rozaron y tragaron saliva con dificultad. Temblaban enteros por la expectación, por estrecharse y no volver a soltarse jamás. Todo en ellos gritaba al otro y sus labios palpitaban, se morían por un simple roce, por un único beso.

—No puedo alejarme de ti— Se lo repetiría hasta el cansancio si era necesario para que lo entendiera. —No puedo alejarme… Y si alguna vez eso quisieras, deberás utilizar algo mucho más poderoso que un _desmaius…_

Hermione se estremeció y él no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

—No digas eso. No vuelvas a decirlo nunca más— le reprendió con un hilo de voz y se atrevió a mover sus manos hasta su pecho. Sintió los desbocados latidos de su corazón, los que la alentaron a pasar ahora sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes.

Las manos de Ron se deslizaron por sus hombros hasta su cintura, rodeándola, atrapándola. Se sintió libre, se sintió plena.

—Dame otra oportunidad para estar cerca de ti— susurró Ron y a ella el corazón le dio un vuelco por la petición, por su tono de voz, por sus respiraciones mezcladas, por su aliento chocando contra su boca.

—No tienes si quiera que mencionarlo— dijo apenas. Realmente se estaba muriendo por un beso, y gracias a Merlín, en ese instante sus labios se rozaron sutilmente, reencontrándose y reconociéndose. Se electrizaron, se congelaron, se incineraron.

_El amor es hielo abrazador, es fuego helado. _

Una fracción de segundo. Cien latidos y dos suspiros. Sus labios volvieron a rozarse y esta vez se acariciaron despacio, viajaron por un camino invisible, un camino olvidado, un camino que alguna vez quiso alejarlos, pero que al final, rendido y reprobado, no podía hacer más que volverlos a juntar.

Ya habían soportado suficiente.

—Ron— logró suspirar cuando sus labios se liberaron, al momento que se volvieron a fundir con más vehemencia.

Aquel beso le llegó hasta el alma, la atravesó como un rayo y sin embargo la mantuvo intacta. Un dedo índice subió hasta su barbilla y trazó líneas imposibles, mientras que otro viajaba en círculos indefinidos por su hombro hasta su clavícula, enloqueciéndola y regresándole la lucidez que había perdido sin tenerlo.

—Ron— volvió a decir. No podía parar de llamarlo. —Ron… Ron, _mi amor, mi amor_— sentía los latidos de su corazón en la garganta, campantes, derramando amor por todos lados. Sonrió contra su boca y volvieron a besarse, lenta y profundamente y Ron en un arrebato de felicidad la levantó por los aires y comenzó a girar como un idiota.

Se rieron. No podían parar de reír. Sus carcajadas eran la dicha misma y se mezclaban con la brisa de la mañana, con los primeros rayos del sol que se asomaba, temeroso por interrumpir tan cómplice revelación.

Oh, maldita sea, qué horrorosa y maravillosa parecía ser aquello que muchos se atrevían a llamar estar enamorado, qué misterio tan bello y qué conscientes Hermione y Ron estaban de ello.

Y amaneció.

* * *

><p>Je, en realidad me sentí re rara al escribir lo último. Siento que perdí la práctica, pero espero retomarla y que al finalizar el fic TERMINEN CON COMA DIABÉTICO :)<p>

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AHÍ :'D**


	19. Tú

Ow, hola :) En realidad no sé qué decir, así que los dejaré leer en paz. Espero que les agrade y bueeeno, ya les advertí que podrían morir o algo... espero compensarlos :)

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen ahí :)**

* * *

><p>Romance.<p>

* * *

><p>—<strong>19—<strong>

**Tú**

A medida que su mente volvía al mundo consciente, Ronald Weasley fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Al principio le pesaron, pero tras parpadear un par de veces se halló totalmente despierto. Por un mísero segundo se horrorizó al verse rodeado por paredes tan blancas y lúgubres, pero luego se tranquilizó al saberse donde es que estaba y el porqué, pero su atención se desvió completamente al recordar lo que —hace solo un par de horas— había pasado.

Sonrió.

Bajó su mirada y toda su alegría se reafirmó al ver y sentir la cabeza de Hermione recargada y haciendo presión sobre su pecho. No supo si estaba durmiendo o si ya había despertado, pues tenía su rostro mirando hacia el lado contrario y apenas notaba su perfil por culpa de su cabello desparramado por todas partes. La observó por varios minutos y se quedó muy quieto para evitar despertarla o incomodarla. Sentía su respiración pausada subir y bajar al ritmo de la suya y recién entonces se fijó en que un par de frazadas cubrían la mitad de sus cuerpos.

Seguramente alguien los había tapado con la manta, ya que no recordaba haberla conseguido en algún sitio y tampoco ella, y es que tras su maravilloso reencuentro en la azotea del edificio no habían encontrado mejor lugar para instalarse que uno de los sofás para las visitas —porque ni consideraron separarse— donde finalmente habían caído dormidos.

Y ahí estaban, Hermione recargada sutilmente sobe él y él, algo doblado y un poco incómodo —no es muy reparador dormir sentado— pero el dolor en su cuello y hombros se borraba apenas volvía a mirarla. Soltó un profundo suspiro y sin aguantarlo más, movió con cuidado su mano para quitarle el pelo de la cara y poder apreciarla, pero antes de que sus dedos lograran su cometido, ella movió su mano y los atrapó. Sonrió de nuevo. Así que estaba despierta.

—¿Hace cuanto despertaste?— le preguntó con voz muy baja, ya que el silencio del lugar lo ameritaba.

—Hace unos minutos, creo.

No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo al escuchar su voz, todavía algo adormilada.

—¿Cómo dormiste?— volvió a preguntarle.

—Muy bien— sonrió Hermione. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Se sentía en las nubes, realmente en las nubes. El hecho de haber despertado y haber visto primero que todo lo demás el rostro de Ron, no tenía precio. Apretó su mano a la suya y lo instó a que la dirigiera a su boca para besarle las yemas de los dedos. Parece que aquel gesto se le estaba volviendo una costumbre. Sonrió para sí misma y volvió a entrelazar las manos. Su calor subió rápidamente por su brazo y suspiró. ¿Cómo algo tan banal como el contacto de su piel la hacía sentir tan condenadamente bien?

Suspiró de nuevo. Así es como debía ser. Gracias a Merlín finalmente todo volvía a ser como debía ser.

Ron movió su otra mano y le quitó el pelo de la cara para poder verla. Le sonrió y él deseó besarla en ese mismo instante.

—¿Estás muy incómodo?— le preguntó al ver que tenía el cuello ligeramente doblado.

—No— se apresuró en responderle y se acomodó para darle espacio para que se incorporara en el pequeño sillón.

—No pareciera— comentó ladeando su cabeza para verlo de frente. Se irguió en el espacio que le había dejado y él se movió de nuevo para incrementar su cercanía. La sola expectativa de volver a besarla le aceleraba el corazón. Sus frentes chocaron y se sonrieron.

—Oh, bueno, en realidad no importa— susurró Ron y alzó su mano para encajarla en su mejilla. Hermione sonrió y se la sostuvo para que no se le ocurriera quitarla de ahí y cerró los ojos. No tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir la presión de sus labios.

—Ron— susurró a una milimétrica distancia de su boca. —Nunca dudé, jamás, ni por un segundo lo que siento por ti— confesó mirándolo a los ojos y esta vez ella buscó sus labios.

—Yo tampoco, jamás lo dudé…— contestó él entre besos, desesperado por corresponderle de la mejor manera. Hizo ademanes para abrazarla y profundizó el beso.

Y cada vez que sus labios se separaban, trataban de hilar frases o ideas; querían decirse tantas cosas ¡tantas cosas!, cosas que iban desde los más nimios detalles hasta los más trascendentales, como lo era pedirse mil perdones por haberse herido estúpidamente, hasta confesar lo muchísimo que se habían extrañado y lo terrible que había sido para ambos haber estado distanciados, pero en realidad apenas se podía entender lo que alcanzaban a decir entre tantos besos, tan reveladores que se les llegaba a derretir hasta el alma. Eran un manojo de emociones perdidas y encontradas, ansiosas por darse a conocer, a salir como sea a la superficie.

Ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para eso.

En realidad, tendrían toda una vida para eso, pero mejor regresemos a donde estábamos; ambos todavía estaban muy sensibles por todo lo que les había pasado, así como también muy emocionados y desesperados por recuperar el tiempo que consideraban que habían perdido —pero en ese punto estaban más que equivocados, pues aquel distanciamiento les había servido de mucho…— que necesitaban con urgencia estar lo más cerca posible, por lo que por el momento, lo único que atinaban y deseaban hacer era besarse y abrazarse, y así, aquel invisible campo magnético que siempre había existido entre los dos comenzaba a resurgir desde las sombras y a fortalecerse como nunca antes, y esta vez desde una perspectiva mucho más firme y poderosa, tanto así que sencillamente ya no podrían mantenerse alejados el uno del otro.

Como si eso quisieran.

Hermione no podía entender como es que había _vivido _aquellas semanas sin haber estado a su lado, le llegaba a doler el pecho de tan solo recordar aquellos días en los que se había sentido tan triste y vaga, pero definitivamente todo eso formaría parte de las páginas de un capítulo pasado, porque ahora estaban de nuevo juntos, porque ahora el maldito mundo volvía a presentar colores vivos y a brillar, si hasta ella misma volvía a ser ella. Y es que Ron sin quererlo se había apoderado de un pedazo de ella y ella de un pedazo de él, y ahora por fin se volvían a anclar las piezas del rompecabezas y el equipo que siempre habían sido estaba más vivo que nunca y ¡Ah! ¡En definitiva no quería separarse de él nunca más! Pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello dispuesta a besarlo infinitamente, pero tres segundos más tarde alguien se aclaró la garganta y los bajó estrepitosamente de la nube en la que se encontraban.

Claro, estaban en pleno pasillo en un hospital público y cualquiera podría haberlos visto. Merlín, qué vergüenza.

Se alivió un poco al descubrir que el desgraciado que los había interrumpido no era nadie más que Harry Potter —claro, su querido amigo ya tenía la experiencia de sobra en interrumpirlos— y a su lado Ginny, quien los observaba con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Harry con poco incómodo, pero sonriéndoles con sinceridad. Sin dudas él era la tercera persona más feliz por que volvieran a… demostrar su amor.

—Nunca los había visto así— comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Tan acaramelados…

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Ron alegremente, con una sonrisa tan boba plantada en la cara que de verdad daban ganas de golpearlo con una bludger para que se despabilara.

Ginny alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

—¡Son unos tontos!— dijo ignorando su pregunta, sin un ápice de reproche en su voz. —¡Y no sé cuál de los dos más…!

—Déjalo en un empate— sugirió Ron. Ginny negó con la cabeza en señal de resignación. Se le acercó y tras revolverle el pelo, le dio un sonoro beso en la frente. —Menos mal que se te ocurrió despertar, mamá estaba muriéndose de los nervios…

Ron se sintió un poco mal. En lo que menos había pensado era en eso, porque lo primero que hizo cuando despertó fue preguntar por Hermione y después ir a buscarla.

—…y cuando fue a verte por la mañana ¡se puso histérica cuando encontró a Harry en tu cama! ¡Y tú no estabas por ninguna parte!

—Bueno, tampoco Hermione…— terció Ron sonriendo de nuevo como tonto y pasó su brazo por los hombros de su novia.

—Sí, su padre no tardó en darse cuenta— comentó Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa. Harry se rió por el cambio inmediato en la expresión de Ron.

—¿Tu padre está aquí?— le preguntó a Hermione. No se le había ocurrido que el señor Granger estaba en el hospital, pero claro, era más que obvio. Saber eso lo puso, sin quererlo, un poco nervioso.

—Sí, está aquí— respondió Ginny divertida por la seriedad de Ron. —Y de hecho él fue quien los encontró aquí y los tapó— informó señalando las frazadas que yacían ahora en el suelo.

Ron se preguntó si aquello tenía algún mensaje secreto y si era bueno o malo que el padre de su novia lo haya encontrado durmiendo a mitad de un pasillo con su hija entre sus brazos.

Vaya, si escuchara aquello así tal cual sin conocer las circunstancias de la situación, sonaba bastante extraño. Palideció por un segundo y al otro se ruborizó notoriamente. Quizás el señor Granger lo mataría apenas tuviera la oportunidad…

Hermione en cambio no pudo evitar sonreír. Le complacía enormemente saber que su padre había hecho eso. No era algo que hubiera esperado así como así de él, sabía que significaba mucho.

—Supongo que es mejor que vayan a sus respectivas habitaciones— Ginny intervino sus cavilaciones. —Me parece que ya han roto demasiadas reglas por un día.

Harry se rió. Eso último era muy cierto, porque definitivamente los pacientes —y menos los críticos— no tenían permitido pasearse abiertamente por el hospital ni mucho menos dormir en un sofá para visitas.

—Bueno, ten en cuenta que somos nosotros— bromeó Ron. Hermione en una situación más normal le hubiera dedicado una mirada de desaprobación, pero esta vez se rió y se acurrucó más a él.

—Y yo no me moveré de aquí— agregó Ron. —Además que me siento perfectamente bien…

—De eso ni hablar, jovencito.

Los cuatro se sobresaltaron al escuchar la inapelable voz de la señora Weasley. La mujer se acercaba con los brazos en jarra y miraba a Ron con el ceño fruncido, pero dicha expresión duró en su rostro lo que tardaba un parpadeo, ya que luego se abalanzó sobre su hijo para llenarlo de besos. Hermione intentó alejarse rápidamente, pero para su gran sorpresa, Molly la atrajo para también abrazarla y llenarla de besos.

Tenía que admitir que se sintió un poco descolocada al principio, porque no era que la señora Weasley acostumbrara a ser tan afectuosa con ella —al menos comparado a como lo era con Harry— porque con ella siempre había tenido un trato un poco más distante.

—Gracias— le dijo la mujer acomodándole el pelo con cariño. Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no entendía nada ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué le daba las gracias?

Quizás después de la estadía en el hospital, y en realidad, después de todo ¡pero es que después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar!, Molly Weasley no podía estar más segurísima de que Hermione Granger era la mujer perfecta para el menor de sus hijos varones.

—Tu padre bajará de inmediato con un sanador— dijo después de darle a Ron una nueva ronda completa de besos y abrazos maternales.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, mamá, en serio— refunfuñó él. Lo que menos le apetecía era ser sometido a un análisis médico.

—Eso no lo decides tú— lo reprendió con cariño y luego comenzó a decirle las típicas cosas de madre que él realmente hubiera preferido no haberlas escuchado, al menos no en presencia de Hermione.

Harry se rió de nuevo y tomó la mano de Ginny mientras los seguían a lo largo del pasillo. Al doblar por la esquina, un sanador hizo su aparición junto a una manada de cabezas pelirrojas, quienes sonrieron con alivio al ver a Ron sano y salvo.

Los Weasley por fin se reunieron después de aquella semana tan angustiosa.

—Ejem— George se aclaró la garganta con exageración. —Hermione, ¿me podrías prestar a mi hermano por un minuto?

Ella lo miró confundida, pero luego se ruborizó al darse cuenta que tenía envuelto su brazo al de Ron de manera posesiva.

—Sí, sí, claro— murmuró y se retiró algo avergonzada junto a Harry para darles el momento familiar que merecían. George se rió y envolvió a su hermano en un profundo abrazo.

—No creas que te saldrá gratis, Ronnie, que no todos tienen el privilegio de recibir un abrazo mío. Son cien galeones.

Ron bufó y George le revolvió el pelo, y antes de que pudiera protestar por eso último, otro miembro de la familia ya lo estaba abrazando. Se quedó un par de segundos sin saber qué hacer cuando se dio cuenta de que era Percy. La familia entera los observó expectantes, ya que ambos hermanos a pesar de no haberse llevado como el perro y el gato, habían mantenido un trato bastante frío y lejano. Finalmente Ron le correspondió el abrazo y Molly no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas por la nueva emoción.

Hermione miraba enternecida la escena y Harry, a su lado, soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca— sonrió Harry. —¿Y tú?— alzó las cejas sugerentemente y ella se rió y se sonrojó de nuevo. No tenía que responderle para que supiera la respuesta.

Otro sanador apareció y no se molestó en fingir su enfado porque los pacientes no se encontraran en sus respectivas habitaciones, y tras refunfuñar un par de quejas por lo bajo, los guió hacia una enorme sala, también de paredes blancas y en donde habían muchas camillas, butacas y varios objetos mágicos que nunca en su vida habían visto.

Ron se horrorizó por un instante cuando el sanador le indicó que se quitara la camiseta y que se sentara en una de las butacas, pero se tranquilizó cuando el hombre solo comenzó a tocar puntos específicos en su abdomen con la punta de su varita a modo de chequear sus signos vitales.

Hermione se sonrojó por décima vez cuando, entre las cortinas que los separaban, alcanzó a ver como se quitaba también los pantalones. Una sonrisa se le escapó sin querer y desvió la mirada rápidamente para ocultar su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se encontró con la mirada acusadora, divertida y sugerente de Ginny, y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para defenderse por haber sido pillada con las manos en la masa, otra sanadora la buscó para someterla al mismo chequeo médico.

Finalmente el diagnóstico para ambos fue igual de positivo y se les informó que aquella misma tarde podrían retirarse del hospital.

—¿Cómo se siente? ¿No le arde el estómago?— les preguntó un sanador como por quinta vez tras hacerlos beber un pócima de aspecto fangoso.

—Aparte de que sabe asquerosa…— comentó Ron con una mueca de asco. Su madre lo reprendió y él sonrió inocentemente. —Me siento perfectamente, lo he dicho miles de veces.

Ahora buscó a Hermione con la mirada. —Me siento de maravillas.

Se sonrieron sin ocultar su complicidad. Quizás nadie nunca entendería que lo único que necesitaban para estar bien era estar con el otro.

—Tendrá que beber la poción durante una semana, tres veces al día— informó el sanador, todavía muy impresionado de que el estado de salud de los dos jóvenes estuviera tan bien. Y es que cualquiera en su área esperaría una lenta recuperación tras haber estado expuestos a tanta magia oscura.

Pero parece que tendría que reconocer que había algo que podía barrer con todo eso y que definitivamente, era mucho más fuerte.

—¿Hermione también tendrá que beber esto?— preguntó la señora Granger observando la botellita que le tendía el hombre con una expresión entre curiosa y asquienta.

—Es solo para los posibles efectos secundarios que podrían experimentar.

La mujer asintió en silencio y observó a su hija, quien ahora charlaba animadamente con sus amigos y su novio.

Estaban esperando que se les indicara el momento para poder salir del hospital sin contratiempos, ya que lamentablemente, el hecho era noticia y seguramente habían una mandada de reporteros hambrientos por captar una fotografía del momento.

—¿Tienes que volver al Ministerio?— preguntaba Ron.

—Sí, ya he estado muchos días aquí— respondió Harry y observó a Ginny con algo de nostalgia. Lo único bueno de haber pasado siete días ahí era que había podido compartir con ella.

Los cuatro se quedaron un momento en silencio. Ya era hora de retomar la normalidad en sus vidas, si es que la había habido en algún momento.

—¿Y qué va a pasar…?— Hermione rompió el silencio. —Es decir, la profesora Gray dijo que el castillo estaba en periodo de cuarentena pero ¿qué significa eso exactamente…? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se logró apagar el fuego o qué…?

—Magos y brujas de todas las especialidades han estado trabajando en Hogwarts— comenzó a explicar Harry inmediatamente. —Unos han investigado mientras que otros han aplicado poderosos hechizos para eliminar de una vez por todas cualquier indicio de magia oscura que quedara.

Hermione asintió en silencio y se acurrucó en el brazo de Ron. Imaginarse todo eso le daba escalofríos.

—El fuego se ha ido consumiendo lentamente por sí mismo— continuó Harry. —La profesora Gray dice que solo necesitaba _respirar. _

—¿Respirar?— repitió Ron escéptico. —¿Y cómo diablos el fuego _respira_?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tengo idea— dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero supongo que sabrá a lo que se refiere, sabe lo que hace y al final es quien vigila el castillo.

—¿Y la Directora?— inquirió Ginny. —¿Qué acaso ella ya no…?

—Me refiero a que la profesora Gray controla el equilibrio de las fuerzas mágicas en el castillo, un proceso que ella llama _purificación…_

—No es por nada— lo interrumpió Ron. —Pero me parece que está algo chiflada, ¿no lo creen? Quiero decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio se iría a Zambia a estudiar…?

Hermione volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. —Ron…

—Bueno, al final gracias a ella estamos aquí— se apresuró a hablar de nuevo. —Supongo que le debo una disculpa por haberla juzgado por ser Slytherin…— Hermione sonrió complacida, le gustaba cuando hablaba así. —…pero lo de vieja loca no se lo quita nadie— remató, y esta vez Hermione frunció el ceño, pero al final no pudo evitar reírse con ganas.

Realmente, ¿cómo había podido estar sin él?

—La profesora McGonagall ha estado evaluando la situación, pero todavía no llega a un acuerdo con el consejo escolar— volvió a hablar Harry.

—¿Acuerdo de qué?

—De si es pertinente o no terminar las clases en el castillo o algo así. No quiere arriesgarse a que pase algo de nuevo.

Hermione se angustió. No esperaba que su último año terminara tan abruptamente.

—¿Y crees que alguien querrá volver después de esto?— preguntó Ron estrechándola más fuerte al presentir como se sentía.

Harry abrió la boca para responderle, pero Herbert, el joven auror a cargo de su entrenamiento hizo su aparición y les informó que ya estaba casi todo listo para que abandonaran el lugar; iban a hacerlo mediante un traslador. Su amigo asintió en silencio y tras darle un beso a Ginny se marchó. La pelirroja sonrió y se fue a reunir con su familia en el vestíbulo.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Ron al ver la expresión en el rostro de Hermione. Ella suspiró antes de responderle.

—Tenemos que volver a nuestras casas, Ron— susurró entrelazando sus manos.

—Sí.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que va a pasar… no soporto no saberlo— confesó un poco apesadumbrada.

Ron llevó una mano hasta su mentón para que lo mire a los ojos. —No te preocupes por eso— le dijo con seriedad indiscutible y ella sintió que vibraba. —Nada malo va a pasar, no mientras estemos juntos ¿sí?

Sí.

—No quiero que nos separemos, no de nuevo— dijo rápidamente, dejando entrever que en realidad eso era lo que más le angustiaba. Se sonrojó un poco; parece que su cerebro se estaba esmerando en permitir que su boca dijera cuanto se le pasara por la cabeza.

—_Mi amor…_— susurró Ron y el corazón a Hermione le dio un vuelco ante tanta espontaneidad. Se quedó muda y sintió sus mejillas arder bajo sus pulgares. Nunca creyó que se sentiría así por el solo hecho de que Ron la llamara _mi amor _mirándola a los ojos de esa que sonaba tan íntimo y especial, tan de ellos, que las piernas se le volvieron de pronto dos gelatinas imposibles de sostenerla. Por suerte él tenía fuerza de sobra para mantenerlos a ambos de pie.

—…no quiero que digas eso, no nos separaremos. Apenas me libre de los cuidados exagerados de mi madre te iré a ver.

Hermione asintió frenéticamente.

—Iré todos los días si tú quieres. Y para no perder ningún minuto, acamparé afuera de tu casa y no me importará lo que diga tu padre…

Hermione se rió ante las idioteces que comenzaba a decir, pero oh maldita sea, le gustaba tanto escucharlas.

—Te perseguiré día y noche hasta que te hartes de mí…

Le golpeó el hombro. —Nunca me hartaría de ti, tonto.

Ron sonrió, pero después se puso muy serio. —Eso no lo sabes.

—No…— sintió el pulso acelerado en su garganta. —Sé que nunca me hartaré de ti.

Decir eso era algo bastante arriesgado, pero Hermione realmente estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, así como también estaba dispuesta a tantas cosas más.

—Así que más te vale cumplir con tu palabra.

Ron rompió la milimétrica distancia que los separaba y atrapó sus labios con intensidad. Fue un besó muy corto, pero que los electrizó de pies a cabeza.

Finalmente un grupo de aurores les indicó que ya era tiempo de partir. El traslado resultó sin pormenores, excepto cuando la señora Granger se puso histérica en un primer momento cuando debió sostener la cáscara de plátano podrida que era el traslador. Su padre fue el único que logró calmarla y después, tras estrecharle las manos a todos los Weasley —dejó estratégicamente a Ron para el final, dedicándole un cordial _cuídate mucho, muchacho— _los Granger arribaron a Westminster.

Hermione lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa fue correr a su habitación y tirarse sobre su cama. Cogió el primer cojín que halló y se tapó la cara. Sentía su rostro totalmente acalorado y no podía dejar de sonreír como una tonta. Quizás parecía que se había vuelto loca, y las miradas entre curiosas y suspicaces que le dedicaron sus padres al verla como en otra dimensión no la ayudaron mucho a calmarse.

Saltó a su escritorio y cogió pergamino y pluma. No había pasado ni siquiera una hora y ya extrañaba a Ron, necesitaba saber de él, cualquier cosa. Era un sentimiento tan desesperante y magnífico que la pondría histérica si no lo obedecía. Realmente era como si recién hubieran comenzado su romance, o quizás mucho mejor que eso. En realidad era algo difícil de explicar, pero que estaba ahí removiendo todas sus entrañas y la hacía levitar, y si no hacía algo explotaría de tantas emociones que tenía dentro.

Removió un poco nerviosa el pequeño papel que había escrito —cuyo contenido no era muy relevante que digamos— y se debatió en enviárselo o no. Pensó en que tal vez, si seguía así se transformaría en una novia insoportable, pero es que sinceramente ya no podía controlarlo, al menos no por ahora. Había caído totalmente rendida a los pies de sus anhelos y sentimientos más profundos. No podía seguir resistiéndose inútil y estúpidamente, haciendo eso solo se hacía daño.

Se quedó viendo por unos segundos a su pequeña lechuza perderse tras las copas de los árboles y pensó que quizás se demoraría más de lo normal, ya que era su primer viaje a la Madriguera. Casi no la había utilizado desde que sus padres se la habían comprado para navidad y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera le había puesto un nombre. Suspiró y se dispuso a estudiar un poco para los EXTASIS, pero apenas abrió su libro de Transformaciones un conocido repiqueteo en su ventana robó su atención.

—¡Pig!— exclamó y se abalanzó sobre el ave, que le comenzó a dar picotazos emocionadamente. Le dio un par de galletas y se la quitó de encima. La sonrisa que llevaba desde que llegó se ensanchó a más no poder al leer la desgarbada caligrafía de Ron.

A él le había pasado lo mismo que a ella; apenas había llegado a su casa se había ido directo a su cuarto a escribirle algo.

Sonrió y se apresuró en responderle.

Y en general así es como se la pasaron los siguientes días, mandándose mensajes de cualquier tipo, los que eran principalmente indirectas o coqueteos escritos en ese lenguaje que solo ellos comprendían, o por otro lado, se contaban cualquier ínfima cosa, desde las idioteces más absolutas que ni siquiera aquí merecerían ser mencionadas, hasta alguna información trascendental acerca de sus progresos médicos, pues sus padres —sobre todo Molly y la señora Granger— los habían sometido a un estricto reposo que incluía beber varias cucharadas de esa asquerosa poción además de reposo en cama durante la mitad del día; nada que no pudieran soportar al saber que estaban juntos en eso también, mientras contaban los días para reunirse otra vez.

Y así.

Ron reposaba cómodamente sobre su cama. Tenía una mueca de asco y observaba ceñudo la cuchara llena de pócima que le extendía su madre.

—Bébetela ya, cariño.

Su nariz se arrugó más al percibir el olor que emanaba de esa cosa.

—Es completamente asquerosa…

—¡Ya bébetela de una buena vez, Ronald!— Molly ya perdía la paciencia demasiado rápido, su hijo se había empeñado en protestar de la misma manera todos los días anteriores.

Él bufó y agarró la cuchara para bebérsela de una vez, pero lo peor era que después de ingerir el líquido, no podría comer dentro de cuatro horas. Su madre serenó su rostro de inmediato y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Era la última— le informó con cariño.

A Ron se le iluminó el rostro.

—Sí, podrás ir a visitar a Hermione si quieres.

Se le coloraron las orejas ¿acaso era tan evidente su desesperación por ir a verla?

Molly se rió y de nuevo, como si efectivamente le leyera la mente, asintió con la cabeza.

—Para que por favor les den un descanso a esas pobres lechuzas— comentó y apuntó hacia la ventana antes de marcharse. Ron giró su rostro e inmediatamente divisó al bulto de plumas grises que era _Eronmion, _la lechuza de Hermione.

Sí, durante esos días a parte de escribirse todos los disparates ya mencionados, habían aprovechado de discutir un buen nombre para la pobre lechuza, y si nos dedicáramos a analizar las decenas de combinaciones que ambos habían sugerido, no terminaríamos jamás, aparte que la mitad eran nombres bastantes ridículos o demasiado estrafalarios, pero hay que decir que después de varios intentos fallidos por nombrar al ave, había surgido implícitamente la idea de combinar los suyos propios.

Quizás era algo que muchos considerarían estúpido o demasiado cursi, pero para ellos era único y especial, y además tampoco iban a andar diciendo que la lechuza se llamaba así por eso, si que Ginny no había tardado en descubrirlo y lanzarle un par de bromas a su hermano, pero a él realmente no le importaba, o mejor dicho ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. En todo caso daba igual.

Se recostó en la cama y sonrió de la misma manera en la que en ese mismo instante lo hacía Hermione.

¿Podrían sentirse más felices?

Sí, claro que sí.

Ron se revolvió el cabello al doblar por la esquina y a pesar de que ya conocía el lugar perfectamente, estaba algo nervioso. Avanzó despacio y el sol de las once chocando contra su cabello hizo que luciera como verdaderas llamas de fuego. Se lo revolvió de nuevo, se acomodó la camiseta y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones que llegaban a la mitad de sus pantorrillas.

Y pensar que la última vez que había estado ahí había sido en navidad, cubierto por un grueso abrigo hasta la punta de su nariz.

Sonrió. Desde aquello habían cambiado y pasado tantas cosas… demasiadas, pero lo esencial se había mantenido intacto, o mejor dicho, se había reafirmado o modificado o ¡Ah! No sabía como explicarlo, pero él a su manera lo entendía.

Se detuvo frente a una casa. Sí, era esa ¿cómo olvidarla? Y además que todo estaba igual; la reja, las baldosas, los maceteros, el árbol plantado en el antejardín. Sí, todo estaba igual, menos él.

¿Cómo iba a ser el mismo después de todo?

Fijó su mirada en el extraño aparato "_tumbre" _y supuso que esta vez no se libraría de tener que apretar ese verde botón. Alzó su dedo índice y tras dudarlo un segundo lo presionó.

Y eso fue todo. No pasó nada. Frunció el ceño y observó nerviosamente la puerta de la casa, pero realmente parecía que nada había pasado. Quizás se había equivocado y…

—_¿Diga?_

Se sobresaltó. Aquella chirriante voz provenía del aparato. Su nerviosismo aumentó y se aclaró la garganta.

—Eh… uhm, ¿Hermione?

¡No! ¡Qué estúpido había sonado! Volvió a aclararse la garganta y dijo solemne:

—Disculpe ¿Se encontrará Hermione Granger?

Sí, así es como su madre le había enseñado.

—_No, ella no se encuentra ¿quiere que le deje algún recado o algo?_

Su rostro se tensó ¿Cómo que no estaba? ¡Si habían quedado en que él vendría a esta misma hora a buscarla!

—¿No está?— repitió estúpidamente.

—_No, y no volverá hasta muy tarde. _

—Ah, bueno, en ese caso… Gracias— musitó triste y antes de que diera un paso para marcharse, Hermione abrió la puerta de un tirón y lo llamó:

—¡Ronald!— salió campante y abrió rápidamente la reja. La alegría volvió a su rostro y se apresuró a abrazarla, pero la sonrisa traviesa que le dedicó Hermione lo hizo comprender el asunto.

—¡Eras tú!— la acusó frunciendo el ceño. Ella se echó a reír sin poder aguantarlo más, delatándose en el acto.

—¡Cómo no reconociste mi voz!

—¡No te hagas la víctima!

—¡No me hago la víctima!— exclamó todavía riéndose. Él frunció más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. —¡Era una broma, era una broma!— lo miró inocentemente y Ron no pudo evitar reírse también.

—Me las pagarás— dijo seriamente y en un rápido movimiento la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para zafarse del abrazo, es que no quería darles un espectáculo romántico al par de vecinas chismosas que tenía.

—Ven— susurró y lo tomó de la mano para que entraran.

El ambiente en la casa estaba muy agradable en comparación al del exterior.

—¿Mucho calor?— la madre de Hermione apareció refregándose las manos con un paño de cocina.

—Sí, bastante…— le respondió Ron acercándose caballerosamente para saludarla como correspondía. La mujer le sonrió complacida.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?— le ofreció. —¿Agua, soda, jugo, bebida…?

—Eh, sí por favor.

—Yo le sirvo mamá, no te preocupes— intervino Hermione, desesperada por quedarse a solas con él. Su madre la observó con suspicacia y se ruborizó. Ella mejor que nadie era capaz de leerla.

—Bien— sonrió la mujer. —¿Se van a quedar aquí?

—Saldremos— se apuró en contestar. —Al centro comercial.

Ron alzó las cejas y su madre pareció satisfecha con la respuesta. —Avísenme cuando se vayan— y se perdió escaleras arriba.

Ron se quedó estático y Hermione se fue a la cocina algo nerviosa. De pronto se había sentido un poco acalorada.

Por fin lo tenía como quería, y en realidad no sabría si hubiera podido aguantar un segundo más sin verlo.

Lo mismo le pasaba a él.

—¿Y al final qué vas a querer?— preguntó abriendo el refrigerador con el tono más casual que pudo. —Hay soda, jugo de manzana…

Sintió las manos de Ron sobre sus hombros y sus piernas temblaron. No lo había escuchado acercarse.

—En realidad no quería nada, solo acepté por cortesía— comentó haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca con su aliento fresco.

—Ah— fue lo único capaz de decir. —En ese caso…

Cerró la nevera con lentitud y se deleitó con la agradable sensación que le provocaron los brazos de Ron, ahora rodeándola posesivamente a lo largo de toda su espalda y después, cuando apoyaba su mentón en su hombro y comenzaba a hablarle al oído:

—Extrañaba esto— subió una mano y corrió todo su pelo hacia el otro lado. —En realidad extrañaba todo… te extrañaba a _ti. _

En ese punto, Hermione ya estaba derretida entera, o casi.

—Yo no sé como pude estar…— musitó y ni se dio cuenta cómo, pero ya estaban cara a cara. Ron le robó un beso y se estremeció.

—No sé como pude decir todas esas…— comenzó de nuevo, pero le robó otro beso y su corazón saltó desbocado. —Ojalá pudiera…— ¡Y le robó otro! —En realidad yo…— Ron pasó su mano alrededor de su cuello abrasando su piel y la besó con intensidad. Sus mejillas ardieron y sus lenguas se encontraron, se acariciaron despacio y suave, muy despacio y muy suave y Dios, estaban todos electrizados. Sus labios palpitaban desesperados porque nunca se despegaran, deseando que aquel magnífico contacto no se acabara nunca.

—¡Hermione!

Se separaron bruscamente, con sus respiraciones algo agitadas y con expresión de pánico porque la señora Granger los estuviera mirando con cara de _¡besarse de esa manera no está permitido! _Una risa nerviosa se les escapó al comprobar que la mujer no estaba ahí.

—¡¿Qué?— Hermione prácticamente voló hacia las escaleras. —¡¿Qué pasa?

—Tráeme la revista que olvidé en el sillón, por favor.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí!

Ron la observó divertido perderse con la famosa revista y se trasladó hacia la sala de estar. En el lugar había un gran sofá y varios estantes llenos de libros. Era un sitio bastante acogedor.

—¡Listo!— Hermione apareció tres segundos después con el pelo todo alborotado por la carrera. Se miraron ansiosamente y ella se mordió los labios… Se moría por arrojarlo al sofá y besarlo de nuevo de esa manera hasta… hasta no sabía qué, o sea, es decir, uy, ¿habían límites establecidos?

—Dijiste que iríamos al centro comercial— Ron la sacó de sus cavilaciones y se sonrojó. ¡Argh! ¿Por qué últimamente se sonrojaba por todo? Se tomó el pelo en una coleta para refrescarse un poco.

—Eh sí, o sea, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Ah, entonces no iremos allá.

—¿Querías ir…?

—No, había pensado en otra cosa.

Hermione alzó las cejas. —¿En qué cosa?

—Ya lo verás.

La tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la salida.

—¿De verdad no me vas a decir?— preguntó impaciente, cuando se detuvieron frente a un callejón y una parada de autobuses. Él la observó muy serio.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Siempre.

Ron sonrió, la aferró a su cuerpo y un segundo después sintió como aquel gancho la jalaba del estómago, haciendo que todo girara y se volviera negro.

Apenas sintió que volvía a pisar tierra firme se incorporó para ver donde es que habían aparecido, pero Ron fue más rápido y le tapó los ojos con las manos. Sonrió, pero después se puso seria.

—Ron, déjame ver.

Él se rió sobre su pelo e hizo que caminara. —No sé si es bueno o malo, pero me gusta cuando hablas con ese tono mandón.

—¡Oye!

Ron se rió de nuevo y ella agudizó sus sentidos. El aire no era para nada sofocante a como lo era en la ciudad y estaba segura que iban por superficie cubierta de hierba. Su corazón latía rápido por la expectación.

—Las ventajas de ser mago, es que no solamente podemos ir a un centro comercial, sino que a donde queramos— susurró Ron y descubrió sus ojos.

—Ron…— fue lo único que pudo decir en un primer momento. Lo que veía no era nada comparado a lo que se había imaginado.

Es que era, era increíble, era un paisaje digno de una obra de arte, digno de la portada de algún libro titulado _Las cien maravillas de la naturaleza. _Era… era magnífico, estaba sin palabras.

El terreno era un tanto rocoso, irregular, subía y bajaba y de cada grieta que había brotaba espesa hierba y flores silvestres. Había un montón de árboles desparramados por todos lados, pero si uno prestaba un poco más de atención, se notaba que seguían un camino que desembocaba a la izquierda, por sobre un peñasco, dándole vida a un fulgurante bosque.

Hermione cerró los ojos y aspiró aire con fuerza. No podía creer que estaba ahí. Tenía tantos sentimientos agolpados en su pecho que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

—¿Ya habías estado antes aquí?— susurró. Sabía perfectamente lo difícil que era aparecerse en un sitio en el que nunca se había estado.

—No— dijo él y le tomó la mano para guiarla. —Pero lo vi— agregó con simpleza y no pensaba decirle nada más al respecto.

Porque era una sorpresa, un secreto, un sueño difuso que había tenido antes de despertarse y que había deseado desde entonces que no se quedara solo en eso.

Ella se dejó guiar por el camino un tanto empinado y se percató que allá, en el horizonte, se veían vestigios de una ciudad. La asaltaron tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo, que abrió la boca para formular alguna.

—Hay cosas que tendrás que acostumbrarte a no saber— dijo él, respondiendo de una todas sus interrogantes.

Frunció el ceño, giró su rostro para mirarlo y lo que iba a decirle, al final nadie lo supo. Ni siquiera ella misma.

Silencio.

Sus miradas se encontraron, se fundieron y se hicieron una. Se decían tantas cosas con tan solo mirarse, se perdían y se encontraban, se descubrían y redescubrían. Con cada segundo se revelaba algo nuevo, un detalle, un suspiro, un anhelo.

Un _nosotros dos_.

Se miraban tan íntima e intensamente que cualquiera que los viera ahí se sentiría un completo intruso, un idiota por romper aquella atmósfera, y hasta el más ostentoso y codiciado de los hombres caería rendido, desesperado por ser parte de algo que por ley le pertenecía solo a dos. A ambos.

A Ron y a Hermione.

Él y ella. Eran ellos. Y nunca habían estado tan conscientes de lo que eran el uno y el otro, de lo que eran juntos.

—Ven, sígueme.

Siempre lo seguiría, siempre, adonde quiera que vaya, sabía que con él estaría segura, a salvo, que la cuidaría.

—¡Hermione!

Y la llamaba, decía su nombre como nadie más podía. La llamaba a _ella. _Ahora sabía lo que era, quien era, para qué estaba ahí.

Corrieron por el camino, entre los árboles, entre las pequeñas mesetas repletas de naturaleza, repletas de aire puro, de aire libre, libre como ellos lo eran cuando se pertenecían.

Así es como debía ser.

—¡Ron!— aceleró la marcha y lo atrapó y lo empujó contra el viento, contra ella. Cayeron sobre el colchón de hojas rodando y riendo estrepitosamente. El río de árboles se abrió y un manantial de aguas tibias reclamó su atención, pero ellos estaban demasiados inmersos en el otro como para prestarle atención a algo que no era nada al lado de su casi todo.

—Tú— susurró Ron deslizando un dedo desde su mejilla hasta su mentón. La miraba desde arriba y con su codo a punto para no perder el equilibrio y aplastarla. La miraba sin ataduras, describiendo y descubriendo cada detalle, y es que siempre había algo nuevo que ver y renovar.

Hermione le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella, lo atrajo hacia sus labios. Los lisonjeó con esmero, los delineó con soltura, los aprisionó despacio, se deshizo e hizo en ellos durante largos minutos. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello y sus labios se movieron con más vehemencia, abrasando todo a su paso.

—Te amo— le susurró al oído. —Te amo, te amo, te amo…

Un peso menos cayó por sus hombros y se detuvo en su estómago, donde se descompuso en mil mariposillas, una descarga eléctrica y un flujo de calor que subió hasta sus mejillas porque era la primera vez que uno de los dos decía eso.

Los ojos de Ron se posaron en los suyos y los atravesaron. Brillaban con vigor, con un azul tan cálido que le ganaban al cielo y al mar, todo junto.

Él también la amaba, la amaba desde hace no sabía cuánto ni donde ni menos el porqué. La amaba simplemente por ser ella, y tenía que decírselo también en ese mismo instante.

Y así lo hizo.

—Te amo, Hermione— se lo dijo lentamente, resaltando cada sílaba con tal grado que llegaba a doler, que llegaba a calar a cada cosa viva que por ahí estuviera.

Y que nadie se atreviera a interrumpir porque por fin se respondía la pregunta; porque sí, era posible que dos personas se quisieran tanto.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y volvió a besarlo; besos llenos y libres de todo.

—¿Crees que haya dos personas que estén haciendo exactamente lo mismo en este momento?

Con un par de dedos simuló a un ente en miniatura y lo hizo caminar por su pecho, llegó hasta su barbilla y pasó por su larga nariz. Ron se rió y con un delicado movimiento volvió a apresarla entre sus brazos.

Hermione se podía quedar ahí toda la vida, escuchando el ir y venir de su corazón.

Gritaba su nombre, solo el suyo.

—Espero que no, porque sino tendré que pensar en algo más original.

Esta vez ella se rió, pero luego lo observó seria.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Ron entrelazando sus dedos.

—Todo, pasa de todo.

Sí, les pasaba de todo.

Ron sonrió y tras besarla de nuevo, se puso de pie. La ayudó para que también lo hiciera y se fijaron por primera vez en el manantial que se abría paso entre los árboles. Se acercaron y tomados de la mano, lo observaron embobados. De verdad parecía que flotaban.

Y que nadie osara en interrumpirlos.

—¿Tienes calor?— preguntó Ron intentando sonar desinteresado.

Ella le dedicó una mirada inquisidora, sospechando que había una segunda intención detrás de la pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

—Por nada.

Alzó las cejas con escepticismo y un segundo después descubrió la sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera arrancar, Ron ya la tendía sujeta y como si todavía tuviera posibilidades de escapar, la tomó y la levantó del suelo.

—¡Ron!— exclamó sabiendo de antemano lo que haría. —¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Bájame!

Él se rió. —Ya se me ocurrió, lo siento— y se adentró así tal cual en el agua. Estaba algo helada, pero ni le importó.

—¡Ron! Si lo haces te voy…

Y hasta ahí no más llegó su amenaza —que en verdad de amenaza no tenía nada— porque la boca se le llenó de agua y tuvo que cerrarla. Dos segundos después emergió a la superficie y él se reía con esa risa que le acariciaba los tímpanos.

—¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras!— protestó quitándose el pelo pegado de la cara. Avanzó a tientas hasta él ¡Si hasta con zapatos se habían tirado al agua!

—Te dije que me iba a vengar— se rió él.

—¡Estamos todos mojados!— se quejó de nuevo sintiendo el peso de la ropa sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Y para qué tenemos varita?— dijo Ron alegremente echándose a nadar. Lo contempló avanzar como si de un pez se tratara. Observó a su alrededor y reparó en la situación; era raro, era increíble, era magnifico.

Era la vida misma.

Sonrió y nadó hasta alcanzarlo. El agua ahí era más profunda y le llegaba fácilmente hasta los hombros. Ron se acercó inmediatamente, la sostuvo por la cintura y su corazón se aceleró al instante; tiritaba entera y no era precisamente porque tenía frío; era que las manos de Ron se confundían a ratos con el roce del agua en sus finas curvas, hasta que llegó un momento en el que no sabía si era el agua o él el que la tocaba.

—¿Y al final qué me ibas a hacer si te tiraba al agua?

Se rió y negó con la cabeza. Pasó sus manos por su espalda y sintió sus músculos tensarse bajo la ropa mojada. Era una sensación extraña, que le arremolinaba desde adentro hacia afuera; cosquilleos por todos lados.

—Sin contar a todo lo de Voldemort, esta es una de las cosas más locas que he hecho.

Él sonrió contra su boca. —Posiblemente sea cierto, es una locura.

—Lo es.

—Y soy feliz de compartirla contigo.

Sonrió y puso ambas manos en su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas y su pelo mojado.

—No sé como pude estar sin ti— confesó y le besó los párpados. —No sé como pude…— le besó el mentón. —No sé como…— le besó sus labios entreabiertos.

Y ya no supo nada más, nada de nada.

O en realidad puede que sabía, pero no era algo que se pudiera explicar abiertamente o consultando algún libro, era algo que iba mucho más allá del entendimiento vago que pudieran tener en ese instante, porque era algo que no le pertenecía a la mente si no que a algo que muchos decían que estaba dentro de una caja de huesos y custodiado por todo el cuerpo, pero en definitiva aquella explicación también se quedaba corta; demasiado corta.

Que qué era y cómo era; aquel era el misterio, el misterio que los llevaba lejos y los traía de vuelta, llenos de felicidad, llenos de todo. Podían abandonarse, perderse, pero al final siempre se encontrarían, siempre volverían a ser ellos mismos y a amarse sin límites, sin condiciones como pocos podían hacer.

Él, ella. Ron y Hermione. Y así es como debía ser.

* * *

><p>Ejem, bueno. Primera ronda superada, pero no se preocupen que si mis cálculos no me fallan, quedan solo tres capítulos.<p>

**¡GRACIAS! :'D**


	20. Equilibrio

Nota: Hola... No sé, pero siento que les debo una disculpa ¿no? Tal vez los tenía _mal acostumbrados _a actualizaciones semanales. En fin, lo siento, pero creo que seguiré tardándome. Estoy re contra ocupada, presionada, frustrada e ida. Una combinación no muy buena que digamos.

Pasando a lo primordial, este capítulo me ha gustado y disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Espero que les sea de su agrado, y de verdad, les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que siguen ahí y dejan sus comentarios, me alegran el día :)

* * *

><p>Romance.<p>

* * *

><p>—<strong>20—<strong>

**Equilibrio**

El traqueteo del tren se fue haciendo cada vez menos perceptible conforme pasaban los minutos, a la vez que la ciudad de Londres se perdía en el horizonte, hasta finalmente transformarse en un punto indistinguible desde las ventanillas del expreso de Hogwarts, que ahora se perdía en los vastos terrenos de nadie.

Era el segundo día del mes de Mayo, y el paisaje que acompañaba a la ferrovía hacía honor al auge primaveral característico de aquellos días. Los bosques centenarios se mecían al ritmo del aire cálido, pero pronto fueron quedándose atrás a medida que las tierras del norte se elevaban, mezclándose sin obstáculos con el cielo campante.

El ambiente dentro del tren no era muy diferente al del exterior, pues todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, salvo por un par de risotadas que se escuchaban de vez en cuando, pero que se apagaban rápidamente al hallarse desprovistas de su objeto de burla, por lo que todo volvía a sumergirse en un contemplativo y hasta tal vez, inminente silencio.

Había una mezcla entre alivio y escepticismo, curiosidad, hastío, o simplemente indiferencia. Los estudiantes a bordo parecía que esperaban algo, pero en realidad ya no esperaban nada, al menos la mayoría de ellos. Y es que a veces, cuando las cosas alcanzaban ciertas alturas, ya nadie quería nada; ni siquiera entender, solo dejar las cosas pasar, porque la única certeza que después de todo tenían, era que todo pasaba a su debido tiempo.

Así era.

Aquel día no era un día cualquiera, no podía serlo; aquel día era el escenario más acertado que se podría esperar tras la incertidumbre que había embargado durante tres semanas al mundo mágico, cuando todos los ojos cayeron una vez más sobre Hogwarts, llenos de terror y desespero al enterarse de lo acontecido en la Sala de los Menesteres y en general, de toda la magia oscura que había estado oculta, pero lo que definitivamente había instalado el pavor entre los magos fue el haberse revelado que todo aquello había sido sin dudas una secuela directa de la guerra.

El pánico había cundido en un primer momento, pero gracias a una buena gestión del Ministro Kingsley y de Minerva McGonagall, se había logrado apaciguar las aguas antes de que el caos se volviera incontrolable y masivo, pero aún así, —algo más que entendible— muchas familias desistieron en enviar a sus hijos de vuelta al castillo cuando se informó que estaba listo para que regresaran a completar los dos meses que restaban para terminar el año escolar. Y es que sin dudas, los hechos ya descritos habían removido viejas heridas que, lamentablemente, después de casi un año, todavía estaban lejos de cicatrizar.

Y era precisamente esto último lo que en realidad más temor y conmoción provocaba, porque era como si los hubieran obligado a recordar lo que más deseaban olvidar; fue un remezón en sus propias narices, un trago amargo, una lección de vida.

¿Y es que quién querría recordar algo tan terrible?

Nadie, por supuesto, pero también deberían saber que después de todo, olvidar no era la mejor solución, porque el recordar era primordial si lo que se deseaba era seguir adelante, pues solo mediante los recuerdos se evidenciaba el camino ya recorrido, los errores, los fracasos y triunfos, los obstáculos ya vencidos.

Mediante los recuerdos se ha ido tejiendo la historia y se conoce la propia, se recatan los hechos y se reafirme el presente. Recordar era entonces, fundamental.

Sí que lo era.

Hermione acababa de librarse de la extensa reunión de prefectos que había sostenido con el profesor Thor, en donde se le informó detalladamente el estado del castillo, además de las nuevas y escuetas reglas que debía poner en practica apenas arribaran. Aquello la había dejado un poco nerviosa y hasta preocupada, pero lo que en realidad le llamó la atención en un primer momento fue la ausencia de Ian, pero después de pensarlo mejor, quizás era bastante probable que cualquiera que hubiese vivido una experiencia tan traumática ni siquiera se le pasaría por la cabeza volver al lugar.

Si que tal vez ella y Ron eran la excepción.

Avanzó rápida y seriamente por los pasillos y compartimientos, chequeando que todo estuviera en orden. Varias veces la detuvieron para intentar interrogarla o sonsacarle más de la información necesaria acerca de lo que había ocurrido, pero finalmente logró escabullirse y llegar al último vagón, donde había quedado en juntarse con Ron.

Comprobó que él todavía no estaba ahí, por lo que un poco decepcionada se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el asiento y recargó su cabeza sobre la ventana. Su mirada se perdió inmediatamente en el hermoso paisaje que circundaba el viaje, haciéndola olvidar lo extraño que sentía la situación; a lo lejos un río nacido de quien sabía donde surcaba los montes y se perdía entre los árboles.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó que el flujo de agua nacía en algún manantial secreto, posiblemente uno muy parecido al que la había llevado Ron hace exactamente una semana —lugar del que no tenía la menor idea acerca de su ubicación, ya que por más que le insistió a Ron, él se había negado a decírselo, pero a pesar de que aquello la frustraba un poco, tenía que reconocer que de alguna manera mantener esa información en secreto era mucho más interesante— Una sonrisa inundó su rostro al instante y se esmeró en revivir cada segundo que habían compartido en el lugar; sin dudas aquel recuerdo ya formaba parte de la selecta lista de los momentos más felices que había tenido en su vida, y ahora, justo que lo estaba pensando, descubrió que en más de la mitad de dichos momentos la figura de Ron estaba presente.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Una suave presión deslizándose por una de sus mejillas la obligó a abrir los ojos y la mano de Ron se retiró de inmediato, al parecer culpable por haberla sacado de su ensueño.

—Lo siento— dijo él irguiéndose en el asiento que estaba en frente. Ella se incorporó enseguida y lo observó entornando los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—No quería despertarte.

Volvió a entornar los ojos y le pesaron. Se dio cuenta que el sol ya no estaba tan alto como suponía hace solo un momento y que además, el río y los montes habían sido remplazados por cumbres más elevadas y lejanas.

—No importa, no pretendía pasar todo el viaje dormida— dijo y se volvió a acomodar en el asiento. Se observaron atentamente y tras un breve intercambio de miradas, Ron se incorporó con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado, sabiendo captar perfectamente la sugerencia al respecto que le había hecho alzando las cejas. Se acurrucó a él y él la abrazó de inmediato.

—¿Estás muy cansada?— le preguntó Ron enredando sus dedos en su pelo, trazando círculos invisibles.

Negó con la cabeza y se arrimó más a su pecho.

—No lo parece— susurró cerca de su oído y ella sonrió.

—Bueno, viajar en tren es agotador ¿no lo crees?

Ron asintió en silencio, pero enseguida volvió a hablar:

—¿Acaso fue muy aburrida la reunión con el profesor Thor?— bromeó.

—No— rebatió Hermione y él se rió por lo bajo. —En realidad fue muy redundante y poco informativa. Él volvió a reírse por su evidente tono de indignación.

—¿Y qué te informó, si se puede saber?

—En general, que todo estaba en orden.

—Entonces todo está en orden— susurró y volvió a jugar con su cabello. Hermione sonrió y cerró los ojos para concentrar todo sus sentidos en aquel momento; amaba sentir su correspondencia, su cercanía, su complicidad, y su corazón latiendo tranquilamente, a la par con el suyo.

—Aún así es extraño…— susurró algo adormilada después de un par de minutos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Volver.

Ron se puso serio. —¿Por qué?

—No lo sé… después de todo lo que ha pasado— musitó Hermione con un poco de temor. Tenía que admitir que le daba algo de nervios volver; todavía sentía escalofríos al recordar el hecho en la Sala de los Menesteres y en general, la manera en como los había influenciado durante semanas sin que se dieran cuenta siquiera. Se estremeció.

A pesar de que era algo que ya habían hablado, no podía deshacerse con facilidad de aquellos pensamientos, menos cuando en un par de horas más arribarían al castillo.

—Me da miedo— confesó apesadumbrada. —Que pase de nuevo lo mismo, que…

—No— la interrumpió Ron, que a pesar de que le pasaba algo similar, no estaba dispuesto a alimentar sus temores ni menos los de ella. Entrelazó sus dedos y buscó algo inteligente que decir, algo, cualquier cosa.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo…— comenzó sin saber que más decir. —Pero… creo que vale la pena después de todo.

Hermione no dijo nada.

—¿Sabes una cosa?— comenzó de nuevo, confiado. —Yo en un principio había decidido ni siquiera comenzar séptimo año.

Ella asintió en silencio. Era algo que había sospechado siempre, y confirmarlo le apenaba un poco.

—¿Y por qué al final lo hiciste?— preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—En realidad no es algo que hubiera podido responder si me lo hubieras preguntado antes, pero creo que ahora soy capaz de hacerlo, o al menos eso creo…— hizo una breve pausa. —En un principio me sentía bastante descolado y en realidad no sabía muy bien qué hacer, por lo que decidí seguirte.

Hermione no supo qué responder.

—Creo que lo mismo me pasó cuando decidí entrenarme como auror y…— se detuvo de nuevo, pues se estaba acercando peligrosamente a un tema en el que no quería ahondar, no ahora. Ella se dio cuenta de inmediato de eso y lo observó con suspicacia.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no me arrepiento de haber vuelto— agregó desviando el tema. —Porque a pesar de todo lo que pasó era algo necesario, debía terminar con esta etapa. Es lo que me correspondía.

Hermione seguía sin saber que responder. Y es que escucharlo hablar así era algo que… en realidad no sabía como explicarlo, pero era algo bueno. Muy bueno.

—Y lo mismo pienso al volver ahora— concluyó Ron un poco avergonzado. No es que acostumbrara a decir esas cosas abiertamente o en voz alta, pero tenía la necesidad de compartirlas con ella, de no volver a escondérselas jamás.

—No sé que decir Ron, yo…— susurró Hermione emocionada. Él se rió y reanudó las caricias en su cabello.

—Entonces no digamos nada más al respecto ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo— sonrió Hermione y se volvió a acomodar en su pecho. No podía estar más tranquila.

—¿Y… en qué más piensas?— inquirió Ron ahora jugando con sus dedos.

Ella volvió a sonreír. —Que… me gusta estar así contigo— murmuró pausadamente. —Y que no quiero que el viaje acabe por lo mismo.

Él sonrió por su tono evidentemente aletargado. —Sí, pero tendremos dos meses a nuestra completa disposición ¿no te parece suficiente?

—No, no me parece suficiente.

Ron volvió a sonreír, complacido por la respuesta.

—Y además que no estará a nuestra completa disposición. No son vacaciones Ron, tenemos que estudiar. Los EXTASIS son a mediados de Junio y…

Ron se carcajeó. —Hermione…— susurró interrumpiéndola. —¿De verdad no estás cansada? Creo que es mejor que duermas, prometo ser una buena almohada.

Ella se incorporó para dedicarla una mirada de desaprobación.

—Ya te dije que no me apetece dormir— espetó y volvió a recargarse en su hombro. Ron volvió a reírse.

—En lo personal me gusta mucho verte dormida…— aventuró, y ella se incorporó de nuevo para mirarlo con una expresión totalmente diferente a la anterior.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó curiosa.

—Porque… uhm.

Hermione alzó las cejas.

Le sonrió e intentó darle un beso, pero ella lo esquivó olímpicamente.

—Dímelo.

—Porque… dormida no eres tan fastidiosa— susurró divertido y la envolvió con sus brazos. Ella frunció el ceño, pero no opuso mayor oposición a su cercanía. Le sostuvo el mentón con delicadeza.

—No te enojes— susurró y rozó sus labios a los suyos.

—No me enojo, pero tú también eres un fastidioso por si no lo sabías— murmuró ella y lo rodeó por el cuello para romper la escasa distancia que los separaba.

Se besaron muy larga y lentamente, disfrutando y sumergiéndose en la suavidad pasmosa que emergía del contacto de sus labios.

—¿Y entonces por qué sales conmigo?— inquirió Ron. Ella negó con la cabeza y se rió contra su boca.

—¿Es necesario que responda?

—Solo si tú lo estimas conveniente— susurró con tono misterioso y ella se rió con ganas. Lo abrazó con fuerza y ocultó su rostro en su pecho, aspirando profundamente su aroma; le gustaba tanto que se desesperaba.

Se movió lentamente y subió depositando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su barbilla. Ron la observó intensamente y sintió un calor arremolinarse en su vientre. Sus bocas se fundieron de nuevo, con más vigor.

Y así es como se la pasaron las horas que restaban del viaje. Entre besos y caricias, entre miradas atentas y silencios cómplices. Entre cosas demasiado reveladoras como para no prestarles atención.

Finalmente, la luz del sol se apagó y un par de nubes se colaron en el camino, apiñándose en lo alto. Los terrenos de Hogwarts aparecieron arrimados a un acantilado que al primer momento, parecía salido de una película de terror.

A Hermione se le apretó el estómago, pero avanzó firme entre los grupos de estudiantes que se habían quedado estáticos, contemplando con un dejo de desconfianza la imponente estructura; se veía igual que siempre, con sus muros de piedra, ventanas y torres, pero varios podrían haber afirmado que efectivamente un aire diferente se respiraba, que el castillo se veía indomable, rejuvenecido y hasta porqué no, con más brillo.

Después de ser impulsada por la decidida mirada de Ron, se aclaró la garganta y ordenó que se ubicaran en filas. Explicó brevemente los procedimientos y reglas que se debían cumplir e indicó al resto de los prefectos que guiaran a los estudiantes de sus respectivas casas por el camino.

Contuvo el aire cuando llegó el momento de entrar, porque por un momento creyó que al estar rodeada de nuevo por esas cuatro gigantescas paredes, nuevamente se vería expuesta a esas terribles sensaciones que la habían enceguecido, a ella y a Ron. A todos en realidad. Se estremeció, y, por un segundo quiso salir corriendo, pero como ya era costumbre, la mano de Ron agarró la suya en el momento más oportuno. Lo miró inquieta y él en cambio le sonrió.

—Los de primer año manténganse juntos y no se alejen, por favor— Ron alzó la voz y tomó el control de la situación, ya que ella parece que se había quedado muda. Los niños se amontonaron en la entrada bulliciosamente y él comenzó a ordenarlos y a ordenarles que guardaran silencio. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y lo observó. La cara de boba que tenía no se la podría haber quitado nadie; Ron se veía tan decidido y confiado, tan serio, pero realmente tan él que no podía encantarle más.

—¿Qué pasa?— su mano atrapó la suya de nuevo, alentándola a que avanzara.

—Nada, no me pasa nada— susurró y se mordió el labio.

Es que definitivamente no podía encantarle más.

De pronto, un fuerte chirrido proveniente de quien sabía donde los sobresaltó a todos, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, las inmensas puertas se abrieron de par en par revelando su interior.

Se quedaron sin habla por lo que veían: dentro del castillo todo estaba completamente iluminado. Haces de luces nacían en el techo y se esparcían por todas direcciones, parecía que flotaban. Las baldosas del piso se veían relucientes, al igual que las estatuas, pero lo que sin dudas los había dejado mudos, era que todo este espectáculo estaba acompañado por una increíble cantidad de flores.

Sí, flores. Habían _muggles _y mágicas, de todos los colores, matices y tamaños. Colgaban y se esparcían por todos lados, se erguían en las esquinas y continuaban por los pasillos. Era realmente increíble.

—Flores— dijo Luna Lovegood adelantándose al resto, que seguían embelesados por semejante imagen. La chica camino hacia la primera esquina y observó con aire soñador a una mata de capullos rojos y amarillos que ahí crecía. Alzó su mano y acarició con extremo cuidado los pétalos de una flor.

—Las flores son una poderosísima arma contra la magia oscura si se les trata con cariño y respeto— susurró volviéndose hacia el grupo de estudiantes. Algunos la observaron como si estuviera loca, pero en cambio otros asintieron en silencio.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero tal vez era la primera vez estaba de acuerdo con algún comentario de Luna. Había escuchado en un par de ocasiones a la profesora Sprout decir algo similar, además de leerlo en varios libros de Herbología. Y en todo caso era cierto; cualquier cosa relativo a la naturaleza podía formar un poderosísimo escudo contra las fuerzas malignas si se contaba con la pericia de poder controlarlo. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que recurrirían a aquel rudimentario hechizo?

—Hogwarts les da una vez más la bienvenida.

—¡Profesora McGonagall!— exclamó Hermione sin poder evitar su emoción al verla aparecer. La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que se veía mucho más joven, como si esos años que había ganado bruscamente durante un par de meses, hubieran desaparecido. Seguramente aquella había sido la manera en la que toda esa magia oscura la atacó; debilitándola físicamente. Tragó saliva. Definitivamente nadie se había podido librar del asunto.

—Guíelos hasta el gran comedor, Hermione. Y después del banquete quisiera que se de una vuelta por mi despacho, hay un par de cosas que quisiera comentarle.

Ella asintió y se dispuso a cumplir la orden, pero la mujer volvió a hablar, si que esta vez solo para que ella y Ron la escucharan.

—No sabéis lo feliz que me han hecho al volver.

Ron se impresionó porque les dijera eso, pero supo ocultar su expresión. Hermione en cambio, sintió un nudo en la garganta que le imposibilitó hablar.

—Gracias profesora, nosotros también estamos felices por volver— se apresuró en contestar atentamente Ron, y Hermione una vez más no pudo evitar observarlo algo embobada.

—Es una lástima que el señor Harvey no haya vuelto, pero espero que para mañana haya cambiado de opinión.

Ron sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. No era que había olvidado que estuvo apunto de lanzarle un _cruciatus, _además de todas las veces que se había comportado estúpidamente con él. Quizás le debía una disculpa… o varias.

—¿A qué se refiere con que espera que mañana haya cambiado de opinión?— inquirió Hermione lanzándole miradas perspicaces a Ron, pues no tardó en notar el cambio en su expresión.

—De eso mismo quisiera hablarle en mi despacho— respondió con simpleza la profesora. —Pero primero que todo, me parece que debemos llenar nuestros estómagos con algo de comida.

Hermione volvió a observar a Ron, pero ahora él se relamía los labios ante la expectativa de la cena.

Frunció el entrecejo, pero no tardó en olvidarse del asunto cuando un _"Oh" _de asombro fue emitido a coro cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron: el lugar estaba radiante, también lleno de flores y haces de luces, pero aquí lo que más llamaba la atención era como los escudos de las cuatro casas surcaban el techo encantado, en el cual se podía apreciar la noche totalmente despejada y estrellada a más no poder, y también allá, por sobre la mesa de los profesores, aquel conocido letrero que dictaba con magnanimidad: _"Aquí cayó derrotado el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, la noche del 3 de Mayo de 1998 bajo la varita de joven mago, Harry Potter"_

Si hasta parecía que aquel mensaje tenía un significado diferente a pesar de siempre había dicho lo mismo.

El nudo en la garganta de Hermione se tensó y quiso llorar, pero no de desesperación ni de tristeza, sino que de alivio y regocijo, porque tuvo la certeza de que nada malo volvería a pasar, de que había valido la pena discutir con sus padres por haber decidido volver, porque el castillo siempre estaría a su disposición, porque Hogwarts siempre ayudaría a quienes creyeran en él y por sobre todo, tuvo la certeza de que haber vuelto había sido la mejor decisión después de todo.

Y es que había tres cosas en la vida que se iban y no regresarían jamás: las palabras, el tiempo y las oportunidades.

¡Y qué oportunidad era esta! Era una oportunidad única, de terminar un camino —como sabiamente había dicho Ron—, de comenzar otro, de ver como las cosas se renovaban y mejoraban. De remediar lo sucedido, de ver las cosas con otros ojos.

Qué increíble era como la vida se disponía a plantear día a día nuevos desafíos.

Buscó la mirada de Ron justo cuando él buscaba la suya. Al instante supieron que estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo y se sonrieron al momento que estallaba un efusivo tras las breves, pero suficientemente acertadas, palabras de la Directora. Durante la cena se dedicaron a compartir con sus compañeros de Gryffindor como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían; felices, rodeados de un ambiente tranquilo y reconfortante.

Y qué ganas tuvieron de que su amigo Harry Potter estuviera ahí también, compartiendo con ellos lo genial de la situación, de estar al menos una vez más los tres reunidos en Hogwarts, el lugar que los vio crecer juntos.

Y ese deseo no tardaría en cumplirse.

Al día siguiente, cuando ya bordeaban las ocho de aquel 3 de Mayo, y el sol se acercaba peligrosamente al horizonte, _el niño que vivió _arribó al castillo acompañado de varios otros miembros del mundo mágico. Fue recibido entre vítores, palmadas en la espalda y estrechones de manos que correspondió con modestia y un poco de incomodidad.

A Harry en realidad nunca le había agradado ser el centro de atención y la mayoría de las veces había evitado reuniones y eventos sociales, pero evidentemente de este no se podía zafar, pues la conmemoración del primer año del fin definitivo de la guerra era una ocasión muy importante que contribuiría al reordenamiento del mundo mágico, sobretodo por los sucesos que hace poco se habían revelado y reflejado la intransigencia en la que se había caído al no haberle prestado atención como correspondía

Y él, para su desgracia o no, era un símbolo indiscutible de esperanza, de perseverancia y de valentía. Un héroe para muchos, a pesar de que él no se sentía como tal, mucho más teniendo certeza que no hubiera hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que había hecho si no fuera porque Ron y Hermione estuvieron ahí.

Se logró escabullir entre el numeroso grupo de personas que ya estaban reunidas en el gran comedor —el que estaba espléndidamente decorado para la ocasión— y fue en busca de sus amigos. Caminó rápido por los corredores y se volvió a impresionar por la cantidad de flores que hacían relucir cada rincón de las paredes.

Se detuvo y miró a través de un inmenso ventanal que daba hacia los jardines bajos y reconoció de inmediato a las figuras de Ron y Hermione. Ambos ya estaban vestidos con sus respectivas túnicas de gala y avanzaban cogidos de la mano en dirección al lago.

Sonrió divertido por la visión romántica que le estaban regalando sin siquiera enterarse. ¿Quién más que él se hubiera imaginado que terminarían así? _Así. _Si que tal vez hasta a él mismo lo habían superado con sus inconscientes muestras de amor. Volvió a reírse y se fue acercando minuciosamente, pues no quería romper de sopetón el aura romántica que los rodeaba.

Se habían detenido a las faldas de un enorme árbol que no tardó en reconocer como el que los había amparado en sus años de adolescencia. Suspiró algo nostálgico y volvió a fijarse en sus amigos; habían acortado considerablemente la distancia que los separaba y se abrazaban y susurraban cosas al oído. Se sintió algo incómodo, pero mucho más cuando comenzaron a besarse de una manera que… eh, seguramente creyendo que nadie los veía.

Ahogó la tos que quiso escapársele y desvió la mirada, decidido a no interrumpirlos al menos una vez que sea.

—¡Harry!— la voz de Hermione, después de varios segundos, sonó algo extraña a sus espaldas. Se volteó intentando parecer lo más casual, pero la expresión algo avergonzada de su amiga y la cara boba de Ron no le permitieron permanecer serio.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?— le preguntó Hermione un poco acalorada, y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—¡Harry Potter!— lo acusó y avanzó falsamente amenazante. Retrocedió divertido.

—¡De nada! ¡De nada! ¡No quería interrumpirlos, lo siento!

—Gracias por el favor— dijo Ron alegremente y ella lo golpeó en el hombro. Él sonrió y le tomó la mano. —¿Te costó mucho librarte de tus _fans_?

Harry se rió. —Hago lo que puedo.

—Eso quiere decir que ya tenemos que volver— reflexionó Ron con una mueca de descontento. No le apetecía mucho verse rodeado de un montón de magos y brujas con los ojos clavados en ellos.

—Sí, el Ministro está pronto a llegar— dijo Harry observando seriamente las tranquilas aguas del lago. —Pero primero quería decirles algo.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Qué cosa?

—A veces se siente extraño saber que ustedes están aquí y yo no— comenzó serio. —Pero sé que al final es como debe ser, y me alegra mucho.

Hermione lo observó expectante.

—Fueron los primeros a quienes conocí, y que, a pesar de todo siempre me ayudaron— miró significativamente a Ron y él sonrió un poco avergonzado, sabiendo a lo que se refería. —Ustedes son mi familia— concluyó, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Hermione ya lo estaba abrazando. Le correspondió el gesto de inmediato a la vez que Ron se acercaba y los abrazaba a ambos.

—Harry, es muy bonito lo que acabas de decir— dijo Hermione muy emocionada. —Y al final, creo que todos estamos donde tenemos que estar— agregó limpiándose un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con arruinar el poco maquillaje que llevaba.

—Hey, no llores— dijo Ron tomando su mentón, limpiándoselas. Harry se aclaró la garganta con exageración y lo miraron confundidos.

—No se olviden que estoy aquí, por favor— bromeó.

Se carcajearon los tres.

—¡Oye, no nos olvidamos de ti!— exclamó Hermione. Se acercó y le estampó un beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió y volvió a observar las apacibles aguas del lago.

—Creo que soy feliz— dijo de pronto. —Y eso también es extraño.

Nuevas lágrimas amenazaron con inundar los ojos de Hermione. Es que era demasiado emocionante escuchar a su amigo decir todo eso, sobre todo porque no era común que él expresara esas cosas. Ron se acercó a Harry y le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

—No es extraño— susurró. —¿Pero no te parece que ya nos diste suficientes emociones para el resto de nuestras vidas?— y le revolvió todo el pelo, desarmando su perfecto peinado.

—¡Oye!— se quejó Harry e intentó hacerle lo mismo, pero Ron fue más rápido y salió corriendo. No dudó en seguirlo, así que terminaron persiguiéndose como locos. Parecían dos niños pequeños y Hermione reía divertida al verlos; divertida por los vanos intentos de Harry por alcanzar a Ron —porque sorprendentemente corría más rápido que él— y por como éste hacía gestos exageradamente ridículos para burlarse de él.

Quiso unírseles, pero el vestido y los pequeños tacones se lo impedían, y por lo mismo no pudo hacer nada cuando Ron se acercó y la levantó con tanta facilidad que se sintió como una verdadera pluma en el aire.

Y corrieron sin ningún otro motivo que no fuera diversión y alivio. Se rieron como hace tiempo no lo hacían, dejando una vez más sus huellas estampadas en aquellos jardines que los vieron crecer, discutir, reconciliarse y trazar planes para salvar al mundo.

Aquel momento lo necesitado desde hace mucho, porque al finalizar la guerra el dolor y las heridas todavía estaban demasiado expuestas como para que hubieran podido tomarle el real peso al asunto, como para poder haber visto lo esencial.

Y ahora podían.

El gran comedor rebalsaba solemnidad, mientras el decorado y las flores le daban un aspecto muy natural y ameno. Las largas mesas —repletas de comida— se habían desplazado hacia los costados, entretanto bandejas levitaban ofreciendo de beber.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente. Personajes provenientes de todas partes del mundo mágico se daban cita; desde representantes de las más altas instituciones, estudiantes de diferentes escuelas, hasta uno que otro miembro de alguna familia modesta (entre los que se contaban Arthur y Molly Weasley, para la sorpresa de Ron).

La ceremonia de conmemoración de dio inicio con un silencio algo lúgubre, cargado de emociones que el emotivo discurso del Ministro Kingsley se encargó de avivar hasta arrancarles a varios un par de lágrimas.

Se habló de la historia, del devenir del tiempo y de lo importante que era que a pesar de las diferencias que se tenían unos con otros, se debía permanecer unidos en torno al mismo propósito; el bienestar común, por la paz. Se instó a la reflexión acerca del actuar de los hombres, de los prejuicios y discriminación, del bien y del mal, de la desesperanza y la esperanza, y que esta última no se debía perder jamás, de que por más terribles y desalentadoras que fueran las circunstancias, no se debía dejar de luchar, porque siempre habría algo en qué creer, algo que esperar.

En ese punto se hizo un minuto de silencio para recordar y rendirle homenaje a las víctimas de la guerra, a aquellos héroes anónimos que estuvieron dispuestos a morir luchando por un mundo mejor.

Las gargantas de Harry, Ron y Hermione, que se habían mantenido perfectamente estables, se apretaron terriblemente al recordar a Lupin, a Tonks, y por sobre todo a Fred. Molly y Arthur lloraron en silencio.

El emotivo acto llegó a su punto máximo cuando Harry Potter, tras decir unas breves palabras —en las cuales se encargó de destacar el papel de Severus Snape— izó una enorme bandera cuyo emblema proclamaba esperanza, paz y la unidad entre las personas y luego, ayudado por Ron y Hermione primero y después por varios estudiantes más, se izaron otras cuyos emblemas emitían mensajes similares.

Finalmente, todo se sumió en completa oscuridad, la que se fue apaciguando a medida que cada mago y bruja alzaba su varita y convocaba un haz de luz, y así, cada haz de luz se unía a los otros, hasta restablecer totalmente la luminosidad del lugar.

Y un fuerte aplauso masivo estalló, lleno de emociones, lleno de todo.

—¿Qué te pareció?— preguntó Ron en voz baja, observando a Hermione mirar con ojos brillantes el punto en donde se acababa de desvanecer un haz de luz.

—Admirable— susurró ella, recién bajando su varita. —¿Y a ti?

—Magistral.

Se sonrieron y tomados de la mano para no separarse, avanzaron por el mar de personas, las que comenzaban a entablar conversaciones a la vez que una música de fondo se dejaba escuchar.

Se reunieron con Harry, y los tres se dedicaron por un buen rato a estrechar manos, conceder un par de fotografías al único reportero autorizado en el lugar y a responder preguntas, entre las cuales destacaban qué opinaban al respecto o qué esperaban para el mundo y para sus vidas. Hermione se vio interpelada en varias ocasiones respecto a su futuro, ya que su exitoso paso por el torneo de Beauxbatons le había dado un gran reconocimiento que no pensaba abandonarla —también se encontró con varios estudiantes con los que había competido y entablado algún cierto tipo de alianza—, pero en realidad lo más significativo al respecto, era el hecho de que al verse en esa posición, ya no se sentía desesperada, presionada o perdida, sino más bien tranquila y hasta cierto punto cómoda, capaz de sobrellevar muy bien la situación.

La música se hizo más fuerte, motivando a varias parejas a bailar y al resto a remplazar la nostalgia por la alegría. Paulatinamente fueron perdiendo el interés en ellos y se dedicaron a hablar de sus propios asuntos, por lo que el _trío de oro _se pudo perder en la masa y ser tres jóvenes más en medio del jolgorio.

Hermione se mecía lentamente al ritmo de la melodía que sonaba, mientras Ron a su lado buscaba a sus padres con la mirada. Harry se les unió junto a Ginny, trayendo consigo una generosa bandeja con cuatro copas de hidromiel.

—Gracias— sonrió Hermione y tomó una. Volvió a observar con admiración las banderas que colgaban del techo y luego rodeó el lugar con la mirada. De verdad había muchísima gente, tanto así que era esperable encontrarse con gente inesperada o indeseada.

Ron frunció profundamente el entrecejo al divisar a la pálida y altiva figura de Draco Malfoy —no tardó en ver también a Lucius y a Narcisa— El rubio se paseaba muy erguido, y de vez en cuando se detenía e intercambiaba un par de palabras con algunos señores, para después seguir mirándolos a todos con frialdad.

Y fue así como las miradas del Slytherin y Ron chocaron… y ninguna expresión esculpió sus rostros. Ni siquiera una mueca de burla o de desprecio. Nada. El contacto visual duró menos de dos segundos, pero fue suficiente para entablar un pacto de mutua distancia, de fría cortesía e indiferencia, que ninguno de los dos estaría dispuesto a romper. Al menos no en mucho tiempo…

—¿Pero qué demonios hacen los Malfoy aquí?— escupió Ron con evidente molestia. —¿Cómo tienen la cara…?

—Cada quien se afirma de donde puede ¿no?— comentó Ginny restándole importancia al asunto. Harry a su lado asintió en silencio.

—Con tal de que esta sea la última vez que lo vea, con tal de que no se acerquen nunca más a…— comenzó Ron muy seriamente.

—Ron…— lo interrumpió Hermione. Él le dedicó una mirada de _no importa, _y se ofreció a traer más bebidas cuando en ese instante les sobraban. Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a observar el lugar, preguntándose con qué otros personajes se podrían encontrar.

Y las respuestas no tardarían en llegar.

—Como siemprrre, estás herrrmosa, Herrmione.

¿Acaso…?

—¡Viktor!— se volteó casi de inmediato al reconocer su característica voz. El búlgaro se le acercó caballerosamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Saludó de la misma manera a Ginny y con un buen apretón de manos a Harry. La pelirroja alzó las cejas sonriente, y este último se movió algo ansioso.

—¿Cómo estás?— preguntó Hermione jugando con sus manos inconscientemente. Ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que se volvería a encontrar con él.

—Muy bien, grracias. Siemprre será agrradable venir a Hogwarts, pero mucho más encontrarrme contigo.

—Has mejorado mucho tu inglés— comentó intentando de no prestarle atención al cumplido.

—Sí, se lo debo al equipo en el que estoy jugando. Manejarr el idioma es esencial.

Se hizo un breve silencio, lo suficientemente extraño como para que Hermione se sintiera incómoda y no saber qué más decir.

—¿No te gustarría bailar, y recorrrdar viejos tiempos?— invitó el búlgaro cortésmente.

¿Recordar viejos tiempos? No, no. ¡NO! Observó fugazmente a Ginny, pero su amiga le comentaba algo a Harry sospechosamente. Frunció el ceño, pero sus ojos no tardaron en toparse con los de Ron, que se acercaba y miraba fija y seriamente a Krum —_¿Pero qué demonios hace él aquí?_— Se ubicó al lado de Hermione y le tomó la mano impulsiva y posesivamente; un mensaje implícito que el búlgaro no tardó en comprender.

Ginny tenía una mueca de diversión en el rostro, mientras que Harry no podía evitar preguntarse si su amigo volvería a ser capaz de exigirle al búlgaro explicaciones de por qué estaba ahí.

—Buenas noches, Krum— saludó Ron con seriedad extendiendo su otra mano, aparentemente inmutable. Si que el leve rubor en sus orejas lo delataba.

—Buenas noches, Weasley— Krum le correspondió el gesto, pero había entendido que era hora de retirarse. —Que estés muy bien, Herrmiione— se despidió cordial, y tras dedicarles al resto una mirada de asentimiento, desapareció tal cual había llegado.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Ron, todavía con las orejas coloradas, molesto por las miradas de Harry y Ginny sobre él.

—¡Nada!— respondieron al unísono y se rieron.

Es que realmente aquello era algo histórico.

Ron bufó y estuvo dispuesto a decirles un par de improperios para que se callaran, pero su expresión cambió al instante al distinguir entre las parejas que bailaban, a Ian y a Jenna. Tragó saliva; parece que esa noche estaba estipulado que debía arreglar varios _asuntos pendientes. _

Hermione estuvo a punto de ir tras él cuando lo vio avanzar entre la gente, pero no lo hizo apenas se dio cuenta adonde se dirigía. Se había alegrado profundamente al ver a Ian y a Jenna, pero ya tendría tiempo de saludarlos. Así que decidió mantenerse alejada y dejar a Ron hablar lo que tuviera que hablar con el Ravenclaw.

Tuvo la necesidad de beber algo que no fuera hidromiel, por lo que se acercó a una pequeña mesa cuyo único ocupante le daba la espalda enseñándole una larga cabellera rubia. Se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza y volvió a observalo; al parecer sostenía una agradable conversación con Ian. Sonrió.

—Gracias.

Giró su rostro extrañada, y quedó totalmente descolocada al reconocer a nadie más que a Lavender Brown. Entornó los ojos, y estos rápidamente se fijaron en una profunda y gruesa cicatriz que surcaba una de las mejillas de la rubia, pasando por su mentón y su cuello, perdiéndose después bajo la ropa.

La chica desvió la mirada de inmediato e intentó cubrirse con su cabello y Hermione se quedó muda momentáneamente. Es que eso sin dudas jamás se lo hubiera esperado. No había visto a su ex compañera —corrección, _ex novia_ de Ron— en todo el año y ahora aparecía dándole las gracias; gracias por haberle quitado a Fenrir Greyback de encima antes de que… Se estremeció. Si que a pesar de eso, evidentemente Lavender no había logrado salir invicta de la cuestión; aquella cicatriz era prueba de ello, así como también era el motivo por el que no había cursado séptimo año, pues durante los primeros meses había sido víctima de una fuerte depresión al ver tan alterada su imagen.

Hermione de verdad no sabía que decirle.

—No tienes que decir nada— volvió a hablar la rubia. —Solo quería agradecerte… eso es todo.

—Lavender, yo…

—Nunca me agradaste, Hermione, y estoy segura que yo nunca te agradé a ti. Las cosas no tienen porqué cambiar ahora— dijo mientras observaba un punto específico lejos de ahí. Hermione por puro impulso siguió su mirada y no tardó en darse cuenta que observaba a Ron con una expresión que no supo interpretar. Se le revolvió el estómago.

—Pero tenías que saber que estaré siempre agradecida por haberme salvado. Quería decírtelo.

Lavender desvió la mirada y volvió a fijarla penetrantemente en ella, y tras un breve instante, se alejó y perdió en el mar de gente.

Hermione se quedó plantada en el lugar. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

Era extraño…

Vio a Ron acercarse alegremente, pero solo cuando sus manos se juntaron salió de la especie de trance en la que se había sumergido. Él le dedicó una mirada inquisidora, pero ella le indicó con otra que _todo estaba bien. _La sonrisa de Ron se renovó, y ni se enteró —tampoco es que fuera importante— de que la chica con la que había compartido saliva durante un par de meses estaba ahí.

—Ven— la jaló animado hacia la improvisada pista de baile sin siquiera preguntarle si quería bailar. Instaló su otra mano en su cintura y la acercó a él. Hermione se dejó guiar complacida, olvidándose de todo lo que pudiera concernir a las fugaces apariciones de Krum y Lavender y a los recuerdos amargos que acarreaban consigo; aquello ya estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Se abrazó a él y se movieron acompasadamente, disfrutando su cercanía, los sutiles roces que conectaban a sus cuerpos.

—¿Querías bailar?— preguntó Ron al cabo de unos minutos, dándole una vuelta. Ella se rió y asintió.

—¿Y tú?

—También.

Hermione alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Él sonrió de lado y volvió a atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Ahora se mecieron lentamente, importándoles un rábano el ritmo que la música marcaba.

—¿Es que sabes qué? Ahora creo que es algo divertido, y que de hecho soy bastante bueno haciéndolo.

Ella se rió contra su cuello, algo que le provocó un agradable cosquilleo, el que lo sacudió entero cuando tres segundos después le susurró al oído con voz suave:

—Eres un _creído. _

La observó con intensidad y guió un par de pasos más. Ella no dejaba de sonreír y eso lo encandilaba. Se acercó despacio y trazó líneas invisibles en su hombro.

—¿Ya te dije que te vez hermosa?

Hermione se ruborizó al instante. —Sí.

Sonrió satisfecho y le dio otra vuelta.

—¿Y yo te dije que te vez muy guapo?— ahora le tocó a él ruborizarse. Hermione desplazó sus manos por sus hombros. Ya apenas se movían. Unos cuantos metros más allá, Ginny intentaba hacer bailar a Harry, no con mucho éxito.

—¿Sabes otra cosa?— susurró Ron.

—¿Qué?

Clavó sus manos en su cintura y pegó su frente a la suya.

—En la boda de Bill, mientras bailábamos, solo dos cosas pasaban por mi cabeza.

Hermione lo observó expectante. Recordaba perfectamente esa escena y le complacía enormemente que él también, y que ahora la mencionara. Aquella vez había sido la primera vez que habían bailado —y esta era la segunda— y que habían estado tan cerca.

—Dime que cosas— susurró.

—Una era que eras mi amiga, y la otra que a pesar de eso, moría por besarte.

Hermione se rió suavemente y se mordió el labio. Ron se estaba comportando de una manera tan encantadora y caballerosa que la hacía sentir en las nubes, que le hacía hervir el estómago.

—Y se supone que uno no puede andar deseando besar a sus amigas ¿o sí?— bromeó y ella se rió de nuevo.

—En ese caso, con tal de que yo sea tu única amiga, créeme que no tengo ningún problema.

Se rieron los dos y los ojos de Hermione se desviaron sin quererlo a sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos. Se humedeció los suyos propios inconscientemente y el calor en su estómago se difundió a todo su cuerpo. Pensó que ya habían estado suficiente tiempo ahí, que había _mucha gente._

Se rió de ella misma y como quien no quiere la cosa arrastró a Ron hasta la salida. Él se dejó guiar encantado y no dijo nada; se entendían perfectamente con la mirada…

El resto del castillo estaba totalmente oscuro, pero la luz que entraba por las ventabas chocaba con las flores, contrastando excepcionalmente. Todo estaba en completo silencio, el que era interrumpido por su lento andar y sus respiraciones algo agitadas, expectantes y ansiosas por chocar y mezclarse.

Doblaron por una esquina y Hermione se detuvo de improvisto; no lo aguantaba más. Él la miró con intensidad. Tragó saliva y se quedó inmóvil Sus dedos estaban entrelazados tan firmes que parecía que se querían estrangular. Ella se acercó despacio, sin ninguna prisa, eso sí, sin contar su desesperación por devorarle la boca, pero en realidad disfrutaba la tortuosa espera que suponían aquellos segundos y centímetros que todavía los separaban.

Lo mismo le pasaba a él.

Clavó sus labios en su mentón y respiró profundamente, intentando calmar en vano las incipientes ganas de tenerlo más cerca. Desenredó sus manos y las puso alrededor de su cuello. Temblaron y suspiraron cuando el beso por fin comenzó.

Ron la aprisionó de inmediato y con el corazón golpeteándole el pecho, se dedicó a saborear su labio inferior y después su labio superior. Hermione se dejó hacer y se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando su lengua invadió su boca despacio, muy despacio, invitándola a iniciar un juego peligroso que terminaría volviéndolos locos.

Sus piernas se enredaron y avanzaron trastabillándose sin soltarse en lo más mínimo. Se reían, y sus labios se separaban cada tanto para volverse a fundir con más ímpetu.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

La amargada voz del celador resonó en el corredor contiguo, y ellos lejos de alterarse, volvieron a avanzar y a besarse, esta vez un poco más rápido.

—¡Puedo oírte!

Hermione se tapó la boca para aguantar la risa que quiso escapársele.

—¿Está prohibido que estemos aquí?— susurró Ron muy despacio.

—Depende de la hora— le respondió igual de bajito.

—¿Y qué hora es?

—No tengo idea— dijo con simpleza. Se rieron divertidos, pero la voz del celador mucho más cerca los sobresaltó. Arrancaron sin poder suprimir las risas. Les estaba pareciendo realmente atractivo estar haciendo algo supuestamente indebido, juntos. Hermione lo empujó para que se ocultaran detrás de una puerta entreabierta y se quedaron en silencio, esperando, pero perdieron rápidamente el interés al percatarse de que estaban en un lugar mucho más privado.

Sus miradas se encontraron en penumbras lanzando nuevos destellos, y esta vez, Ron se acercó. La besó despacio y no pudo aguantar las ganas de recorrer su espalda con sus manos. Partió por los hombros y bajó con lentitud alucinante, abarcando toda la superficie que le era posible. Sentía la piel de Hermione arder bajo la tela, y eso no le ayudaba demasiado. Las ganas de bajar más de lo permitido le perforaban el cerebro, y sentirla tan dispuesta, casi invitándolo a que lo hiciera, le hacía hervir la sangre. Volvió a buscar sus labios y los encontró sedientos de él. Se apegó más a ella.

Hermione cortó el prolongado, acalorado y profundo beso y respiró entrecortadamente. Movió sus manos y jugó con el cuello de su camisa, después con los botones, atreviéndose a desabrochar los dos primeros. Sintió a Ron temblar y sonrió. Ocultó su rostro en su hombro y sintió su corazón bombear muy rápido y sonrió de nuevo: le provocaba una extraña satisfacción saberse culpable de ciertas reacciones fisiológicas en Ron.

Volvió a sonreír y supuso que su cara estaba totalmente roja, pero no es que se avergonzara. En realidad era una sensación extraña, pero cada vez más cercana y agradable… Sinceramente sospechaba que con cada día que pasaba, cada vez se le haría más difícil mantenerse alejada de Ron, o de no tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca, y eso último sugería muchas cosas que ya se le hacían imposibles no pensar y desear.

Ron volvió a besarla, pero mucho más tranquilo y calmado. Volvieron a observarse en penumbras, y en un acuerdo tácito, decidieron que era mejor salir de ahí.

Hermione tuvo el vago recuerdo de aquella terrible noche, de alguna manera tan similar a esta, pero en realidad, tan diferente. Había acudido a la fiesta de Slughorn con total desgana y tristeza, y había terminado besándose con Ron en completa incertidumbre y angustia, desesperados por no perderse el uno al otro.

Se afligió ante el recuerdo. Ambos habían estado tan fuera de lugar, tan fuera de sí mismos. Todo había sido tan confuso y terrorífico… Apretó su mano a la suya y él le devolvió el gesto.

Y eso era lo único que necesitaba, lo único que era capaz de mantenerla atada a su cordura, mantenerla con los pies sobre y de la misma manera, llevarla a las nubes.

Ahora todo estaba en perfecto orden, en perfecto equilibrio. Un equilibrio que solo podían alcanzar aquellos que eran capaces de ver más allá en lo cotidiano, de luchar por sus ideales y no rendirse nunca; exigiendo siempre su atención, sacando lo mejor de sí mismos, evitando caer en el camino más fácil.

Era algo difícil, pero después de todo, valía la pena, sí que la valía.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, y a todos los que le han tenido <em>fe <em>a esta historia. **

**Falta poquito para que acabe :)**


	21. Metamorfosis

_¿Hola? *Bluu llora desconsoladamente* Siento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto... Estaba terriblemente ocupada y la verdad es que apenas podía escribir. Eso me tenía bastante angustiada. La buena noticia es que ¡Ahora soy totalmente libre! por lo que el ÚLTIMO capítulo vendrá muy pronto. _

_Les agradezco infinitamente a todos los que siguen ahí. Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo ¡ES EL MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO! y está lleno de sorpresas (...) Espero que compense la espera._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota:<span> **Este capítulo contiene lime-lemon (juzguen ustedes) Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero creo que es mi deber advertirlo. (Además se venía venir ¿no?) Y ya que estoy hablando de eso, me daré el placer de recomendarles este conocido y hermoso tema (lo amo completamente) para ambientar la escena: 'Take my breath away' de Berlin. Y bueno, si no lo conocen...

/watch?v=qeOcwfwCrk4

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias a aquellas lectoras tuiteras que me han preguntando y alentado! Ustedes saben quienes son :') Este capítulo va para ustedes como un regalo de navidad :D<p>

* * *

><p>Romance.<p>

* * *

><p>—<strong>21<strong>**—**

**Metamorfosis**

Ron se encontraba sentado cómodamente en una apartada butaca en la sala común. Acababa de terminar un odioso ensayo de Pociones y para su desgracia, todavía le faltaba uno para Encantamientos y Transformaciones. Sin embargo, dejó a un lado su pluma, decidiendo que ya había trabajado lo suficiente por ese día.

La primera semana tras el inicio de clases había sido particularmente agotadora. Los profesores estaban avanzando velozmente con las materias, argumentando que ya se había perdido mucho tiempo por la cuarentena del castillo, por lo que prácticamente los estaban rebalsando de deberes y anuncios de pruebas.

Aún así, el ambiente en general era bastante tranquilo, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían tomado calmadamente la presión extra que suponía aquello. Si que no se podía decir exactamente lo mismo de quienes cursaban quinto y séptimo año, pues la apabullante cercanía de los TIMOS y EXTASIS se hacía cada vez menos invisible y silenciosa, y la preocupación en el rostro de los alumnos se hizo evidente desde el primer día; y es que desde la mismísima mañana tras la conmemoración del fin de la guerra, un solemne manuscrito había aparecido misteriosamente en cada tablón de anuncios, informando cada una de las fechas y horarios para la aplicación de los exámenes.

Pero Ron apenas se había inmutado al respecto. Se tomaba las cosas con calma y avanzaba a su ritmo, cuidando no atrasarse demasiado. Y era esperable que aquella actitud contrastara con la que había adoptado Hermione, porque ella en cambio, andaba bastante ajetreada y a ratos agobiada.

Por lo mismo discutían bastante, pero aquellas disputas no eran para nada terribles —quizás hasta necesarias— y en realidad, eran tan efímeras que se solucionaban a los minutos de haber comenzado, o si se daba la oportunidad, con una buena sesión de besos entrada la noche.

Ron sonrió inevitablemente frente las imágenes mentales de Hermione besándolo larga y acaloradamente en el mismo sofá en el que ahora se encontraba. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Definitivamente esos momentos eran sus favoritos del día, pero no solo por la maravillosa sensación de sus labios fundiéndose de una manera que a ratos se tornaba tortuosamente candente, sino porque ese par de horas estaban a su completa disposición; podían compartir y conversar tranquilamente, libres de las ajetreadas rutinas del día.

Volvió a sonreír y dirigió su mirada hacia el hueco que daba al retrato de la Dama gorda, esperando a que ella apareciera en cualquier momento, pero ciertamente no lo hizo, ni tampoco en los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Eso era extraño.

Frunció el entrecejo. Ahora que se acordaba, ayer mismo le había comentado que la señora Pince le había dado permiso para poder quedarse en la biblioteca pasado el horario establecido… ¿Acaso estaría allá buscando libros para _complementar _sus lecturas diarias?

¡Es que no podía! ¡De verdad ya estaría exagerando! Resopló y sin pensarlo mucho, decidió ir a buscarla.

Bajó silenciosamente hasta el cuarto piso, observando el contraste de la oscuridad con los destellos que lanzaban las flores cada vez que un rayo solitario de luz chocaba con ellas. Todavía no se acostumbraba a que el castillo estuviera repleto de flores y esas cosas. Era extraño sentir que paseaba por un jardín en vez que por el interior del colegio.

Se encontró con que la biblioteca estaba cerrada y sin ningún rastro de que Hermione estuviese en el interior. Suspiró con cansancio y pensó en que quizás se estaba volviendo un novio insoportable o algo así… Se rió de sí mismo y retomó la vuelta caminando despreocupadamente, pues su cargo de prefecto de último año le permitía rondar por el castillo hasta las doce, entre otras cosas.

Cuando puso de nuevo un pie en el séptimo piso recién se dio cuenta de la diferencia en la cantidad de flores que habían ahí en comparación al resto del castillo. Era impresionante, y a medida que seguía avanzando, su concentración se volvía mucho más densa. Y es que precisamente aquellos pasillos eran los que formaban el perímetro que bordeaba a la Sala de los Menesteres… o lo que quedaba de ella; en realidad no lo sabía, no tenía idea como había quedado el lugar después de lo que había pasado, pero ahora que estaba ahí, lo averiguaría.

Se sorprendió de que el muro que daba acceso a la famosa sala estuviese totalmente despejado.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago; no estaba exactamente despejada: una gigantesca mancha negra resaltaba terriblemente a pesar de la oscuridad, e incluso podía apostar a que era mucho más negra que el color convencional… si es que eso era posible.

—_La magia oscura siempre se encargará de dejar huellas imborrables, para jamás ser olvidada— _citó textualmente uno de los documentos que había leído en su curso introductorio al entrenamiento de auror. Deslizó los dedos por la pared y pensó que aquella frase no estaba lejos de ser cierta, y que hasta él mismo podía ser un ejemplo de ello…

Un tibio contacto en su mano lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se sorprendió de que Hermione estuviera ahí de pronto, respondiendo sin saber a sus inquietudes.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirió ella evitando mirar la pared.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?— sonrió.

—Yo pregunté primero.

Negó con la cabeza y decidió que era mejor darse por vencido.

—Creí que…— dudó. —Te estaba buscando— dijo al final. Ella alzó las cejas y sintió como la sangre inundaba su rostro. —¿Crees que me estoy convirtiendo en un novio insoportable?

Hermione se carcajeó con ganas y lo contagió, aunque se sentía avergonzado por el tono de real preocupación de la pregunta.

—No, no te estás convirtiendo en un novio insoportable— convino Hermione. —Al menos no todavía— rió de nuevo.

—Gracias— dijo fingiéndose ofendido. —¿Y me avisarás cuando lo sea?

—Por supuesto— Hermione se quedó observándolo por un momento y tuvo deseos besarla, pero ella fue más rápida y le tomó mano, instándolo a que salieran de ese perturbador lugar.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Quiero enseñarte algo.

—¿No era que estaba prohibido pasearse a estas horas por el castillo?— cuestionó divertido.

No recibió respuesta y la miró de reojo; sus ojos brillaban en penumbras y comprobó que sus labios se curvaban en una permanente sonrisa. Retuvo las ganas de acorralarla contra alguna pared y robarle mil besos. La curiosidad se saber a donde se dirigían era más grande.

Sonrió cuando reconoció al final del corredor la angosta escalera que conducía a la torre de astronomía. La siguió en silencio, subieron y se colaron en el hueco que daba a la cúspide. Pronto sintió el tibio aire nocturno acariciarle el cabello. Se recargó en el marco de madera y ella le dio la espalda para hacer lo mismo sobre unos barrotes, esos en los que alguna vez apoyaron sus telescopios intentando comprender la arquitectura del cielo, ahora completamente despejado.

Ron observó a Hermione desde esa posición durante varios minutos, contemplando todo cuanto podía reconocer; su cabello rebelde caía suelto por sus hombros y espalda, sus menudas curvas estaban ocultas debidamente bajo las túnicas que resbalaban plácidamente sobre ellas, marcándolas lo justo y necesario.

Se perdió en aquella imagen. Era simplemente hermosa.

—La noche está muy agradable— comentó Hermione, sacándolo de su secreta contemplación.

—Sí— respondió lacónicamente. Temía romper la burbuja de tranquilidad con la aspereza de su voz. —Hace tiempo que no venía por aquí.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Uhm… ¿Cuándo fue nuestra última clase de astronomía?

—Hace mucho, creo— susurró Hermione con aire algo nostálgico.

Se aproximó a ella y se recargó sobre los barrotes a su lado, mirando sin ver la oscuridad de las montañas allá a lo lejos.

—Aquí todo es muy silencioso y solitario.

—Sí, por eso me gusta— suspiró ella. —¿Sabes? Antes solía venir muy seguido por aquí.

Él sonrió imperceptiblemente. —Sí, lo sé.

Hermione se volteó y lo observó con curiosidad. Sintió como se ruborizaba ligeramente.

—En varias ocasiones, durante los años anteriores… se podría decir que te vi.

—¿Me seguías acaso?— preguntó Hermione alzado las cejas, sonriendo.

—No— se apuró en responder, también sonriendo. —Al menos no en la mayoría de las veces…— agregó con tono misterioso después de pensarlo mejor, acordándose de que tras la navidad sexto, la había seguido guiado por un terrible y extraño nudo en el estómago, necesitando desesperadamente confirmar que ella y McLaggen no estaban saliendo a pesar de que Harry se lo había dicho. Si que ella no tenía por qué enterarse de ese detalle.

—Pero no me atreví nunca a preguntártelo ni mucho menos a acompañarte— concluyó.

—Y si lo hubieses hecho, estoy segura que hubiera sido extraño o incómodo.

Sí, eso era cierto. Sonrieron.

—Bueno, pero ahora no lo es— combino e inevitablemente le tomó la mano. Ella sonrió ampliamente y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Pero es una lástima que nos quede tan poco tiempo para aprovecharlo, juntos— musitó Hermione clavando sus ojos en algún punto inexistente del paisaje.

—¿De qué hablas? Hogwarts siempre tendrá sus puertas abiertas para sus antiguos estudiantes— le respondió seriamente.

Sintió su atenta e inquisidora mirada y se encogió de hombros. —No me mires así. Alguna vez oí a Dumbledore decirlo.

Hermione se rió y volvió a clavar su mirada en el paisaje, pero esta vez sobre el bosque prohibido. A la distancia que se encontraban, los árboles no eran más que sombrías y pequeñas figuras.

—Dumbledore…— murmuró como si se hubiera acordado de algo.

La observó expectante y se preguntó qué estaba pensando a juzgar por su expresión.

—Durante todos estos años me cuestioné por qué el sombrero seleccionador no me puso en Ravenclaw en vez de Gryffindor— dijo ella sosegadamente, como si efectivamente le hubiera preguntado en voz alta. —Recuerdo que investigué lo más que pude sobre Ravenclaw. Estaba totalmente convencida de que quedaría ahí.

—¿Y qué pensaste cuando no fue así?— inquirió observándola muy atentamente, aunque no entendía qué tenía que ver eso con el difunto director.

—Me decepcioné— respondió con simpleza. —Me decepcioné mucho.

No dijo nada, pero imaginó lo terrible que hubiese sido para él no haber quedado en Gryffindor.

—Lo curioso es que ese mismo día, después de la cena, el profesor Dumbledore se me acercó exclusivamente para decirme que no tenía por qué estar decepcionada— continuó Hermione y se le escapó una leve sonrisa. —Que el sombrero seleccionador llevaba siglos en el mismo trabajo y que nunca se equivocaba, y que aunque yo no estuviera de acuerdo en ese momento, probablemente lo estaría al finalizar mi estadía aquí.

Sí, Dumbledore siempre había sido muy oportuno.

—¿Y solo te dijo eso? ¿Nada más?

—Fue bastante extraño, la verdad.

—¿Y al final qué pasó? ¿Tenía razón? ¿Ya no cuestionas la decisión del sombrero?

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que… el único problema es que muchas veces tenemos ideas equivocadas de nosotros mismos.

—¿Y qué ideas equivocadas tenías sobre ti?— cuestionó de nuevo, cada vez más interesado en el tema.

—Supongo que muchas…— susurró Hermione pausadamente.

La observó ávido por saber. Cada cosa acerca de ella y su historia le resultaba increíblemente interesante.

—Desde que tengo memoria siempre fui la primera de la clase, ya sabes— comenzó Hermione con voz distante. —Siempre preocupándome por el más ínfimo detalle, de que todo saliera perfecto, aferrándome a las reglas, demostrando una seguridad que definitivamente no tenía— hizo una breve pausa y desvió la mirada hacia otro sitio. Su corazón latía rápido. Las cosas que ahora estaba diciendo siempre habían estado en su cabeza, pero escucharse diciéndolas era extraño.

—Aquellas siempre fueron mis prioridades, y nunca quise involucrarme mucho con las personas… O al menos eso es lo que pretendía— agregó mirándolo de reojo y él sonrió ampliamente. —Si que era bastante ridículo, porque en el fondo, siempre perseguía las cosas que aparentemente no quería, o terminaba haciendo lo contrario a lo que me parecía razonable y lógico.

—Tu espíritu Gryffindor— dijo Ron rápidamente. —Ya sabes, no puedes evitar seguir a tus corazonadas… o sea, a tu… eh, corazón— terminó muy bajito, sintiendo como enrojecía completamente.

Hermione lo miró enternecida. —¿Tú crees?

—Siempre creí que no podrías ser otra cosa que no fuera Gryffindor— confesó. —Eso sí, sin contar que la primera vez que te vi rogué a Merlín que no quedaras en la misma casa que yo.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Era divertido recordar aquellos tiempos.

—Y a pesar de que la inteligencia es una de tus cualidades más evidentes, sé que hay muchas otras que te convierten en… una leona eh, de pies a cabeza— terminó, y sintió como sus orejas ardían ferozmente por eso último.

Hermione se ruborizó también, pero sonrió complacida por la respuesta. Apoyó su mano en su hombro y la bajó lentamente hasta sentir sus acompasados y fuertes latidos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez cuestionaste tu estadía en Gryffindor?

Ron asintió en silencio.

—¿Y… todavía?

Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos al sentir sus manos acariciándole el cabello y las mejillas.

—Es bueno saberlo— susurró Hermione. Sintió sus labios haciendo presión sobre los suyos y correspondió el beso suavemente. —Entonces, después de todo, tú también eres un… león de pies a cabeza— dijo de nuevo y ambos se sonrojaron otra vez. Depositó más besos en sus labios. —Eres la persona más leal que he conocido, Ron.

Su sonrisa se apagó notoriamente. Hermione había dado muy cerca del clavo.

—No digas eso— pidió con un tono de voz bastante diferente a los anteriores.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… no lo soy.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. —¿Y tú qué sabes?

Desvió la mirada.

—Durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver— Hermione lo interrumpió abruptamente. Se miraron con cierta tensión. No es que hubieran hablado mucho al respecto. De hecho, nunca habían hablado directamente del tema.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Fueron aquellos días en los que más dudé de mí mismo— musitó tristemente. —Dudé de todo en realidad— una mano de Hermione lo tomó con delicadeza por el mentón para que la mirase.

—Y yo— susurró. —Y te aseguro que Harry también, pero era más porque el… relicario nos estaba afectando— articuló apenas.

Ron volvió a negar con la cabeza. —Pero siempre me afectó más que a ustedes dos, lo sabes— dijo apesadumbrado. —Me hizo pensar muchas cosas terriblemente equivocadas, sobretodo de… bueno, ya sabes, de ti y de Harry… y lo peor es que me las creí— confesó avergonzado, intentando no descifrar la expresión que ahora ella le dedicaba. Suspiró y decidió continuar. —Pero después de todo, me he dado cuenta que… no solo eso me afectaba de manera distinta, sino que… cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada a la magia oscura en general.

Hermione sentía como un nudo se apoderaba rápidamente de su garganta.

—Y no me refiero solo al relicario y a lo… de la Sala de Menesteres— continuó con el corazón golpeteando fuertemente su pecho. Aquel era un tema que sabía que había estado evitando olímpicamente, pero sinceramente ya no quería seguir haciéndolo. —Lo que pasa es que durante los días en los que estuve en la introducción al entrenamiento de auror…— una ráfaga de recuerdos perturbadores no le permitieron continuar.

Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente y la escuchó sollozar.

—No quiero que llores— susurró estrechándola con desesperación.

—¡Es que no puedo evitarlo!— Hermione sollozó más fuerte. —¡Nosotros no nos hablábamos! ¡No supimos nada del otro en semanas! ¡Nada de nada!

Sintió como sus propios ojos se aguaban.

—Fueron días muy… horribles— dijo apenas, intentando de encontrar las palabras exactas para decir lo que deseaba decir. Si que tampoco era necesario que dijera algo más. Todo había quedado más que claro.

—No quiero que volvamos a distanciarnos de esa manera, ni menos que no nos hablemos…— Hermione alzó su rostro y lo observó con seriedad. —Prefiero que estemos gritándonos todo el día en vez de eso, Ron.

No pudo evitar reírse.

—Te lo estoy diciendo en serio— refunfuñó Hermione.

Sonrió.

—Lo sé— pasó sus brazos sobre sus hombros para abrazarla con fuerza, para no dejarla ir nunca más. Hundió su nariz en su cabello, aspiró su aroma, acarició y limpió sus mejillas. Besó sus párpados, su nariz, sus labios entreabiertos, curvados por una sonrisa que parecía infinita, una sonrisa que solo se la dedicaba a él. Sí, a nadie más que a él.

Y no pudo evitar, estando ahí, con ella acurrucada entre sus brazos, anhelar que aquello fuese para siempre. Que pasara lo que pasara, siempre fuera así, porque algo le decía que tenía que ser así. Y porque a pesar de que ya habían pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas juntos, sabía que quedaban incontables momentos por compartir. Honestamente ya no se podía imaginar una vida sin ella… Y no sabía si aquello era para preocuparse o todo lo contrario.

Pero todo a su tiempo, por supuesto.

Hermione continuó exitosamente con la rutina que se había impuesto al comienzo del trimestre. Durante la primera parte del día se dedicaba a la horrorosa cantidad de deberes con los que era bombardeada a diario en sus siete asignaturas, y la segunda parte la destinaba enteramente a estudiar para los EXTASIS.

Ron a su vez, dedicaba medianamente su concentración a sus deberes, mientras que la otra mitad a las prácticas de quidditch. El último partido contra Ravenclaw se había atrasado varios días producto del ajuste de horarios, por lo que había contado con muchísimo tiempo extra para preparar al equipo.

Hermione se enfadó con él varias veces por lo mismo, ya que había preferido idear tácticas de juego en vez que avanzar con sus deberes y estudiar, pero sencillamente no iba a desistir cuando estaba tan cerca de lograr uno de los sueños que lo había perseguido durante toda su infancia y gran parte de su estadía en Hogwarts.

Y lo mejor de todo es que al final, tras una ardua hora de partido y con una excelente actuación por parte de cada uno de los miembros del equipo —sobre todo de Ginny, que realmente se lució como cazadora—, Gryffindor se hizo con la victoria y con el anhelado trofeo.

Ron no podía haber estado más contento y satisfecho.

Aquella noche fue una de las más airosas que se pudo haber visto en muchísimo tiempo en la sala común. Y es que todos los estudiantes, sin excepción, dejaron a un lado sus deberes para celebrar como correspondía el título y el _"retorno a la normalidad _por sobre Slytherin", como habían comentado un par de chicos.

No estaría demás decir que ese último comentario había irritado tremendamente a Hermione, —¡¿Es que _después de todo_ realmente no habían _aprendido _nada?— por lo que había comenzado a replicar indignadísima a los osados que lo habían emitido. Si que en realidad, aquel pequeño momento de tensión fue bastante fugaz, extraño y hasta divertido, porque Ron, tras un fallido intento por calmarla e invadido por toda la emoción del día y del momento, la tomó por la cintura y la besó sin tapujos en frente de todos, rompiendo el acuerdo tácito de no besuquearse impetuosamente cuando había gente alrededor. Y ella, muy lejos de poder —o querer— resistirse, le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo dejándose llevar completamente por primera vez y olvidándose de todo, sin prestarle atención a las risas y aplausos que inspiraron con su romántica —o tal vez apasionada— escena.

Hermione no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que se acordaba de ese momento —o mejor dicho cuando Ginny se lo recordaba— así como también no podía evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. La verdad es que la había pasado muy bien, había compartido como nunca antes con sus compañeros de casa.

Aquellos días eran definitivamente los mejores que podía haber imaginado tener al estar terminando su estadía en Hogwarts.

Y así.

Las clases se dieron por finalizadas una semana antes del comienzo de los EXTASIS, dejando a los estudiantes el tiempo a su completa disposición para estudiar o para hacer lo que se les diera la gana.

Desde entonces, el nerviosismo, las ansias y la histeria aumentaron considerablemente, y de la mano con ellos, no podían faltar los productos que ingresaban de manera ilegal al colegio; pócimas de dudoso origen y preparación para la concentración, pastillas de memoria, plumas que prometían pasar los hechizos _anti trampas_, recetas que indicaban beber agua de inodoro con el propósito de _despejar la mente, _omezclar lodo y patas de araña en el almuerzo para incrementar los niveles de actividad cerebral, entre otras cosas tanto o más descabelladas que no valdrían la pena mencionar.

Hermione estaba cada vez más fastidiada al respecto, ya que aparte de desaprobar rotundamente el uso de semejantes objetos, como prefecta en jefe debía preocuparse de que no llegaran a las manos de algún estudiante desesperado… ¡Pero cómo! ¡Si ella misma a ratos se desesperaba, con la única diferencia de que ella no era tan ingenua e inconsciente o estúpida como para usar esas idioteces! ¡Y mucho menos le cabía en la cabeza cómo es que algunos tenían la cara de intentar que les fuera excelente cuando en siete años no habían hecho nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Es que realmente la indignaban!

Bueno sí, se alteraba con mucha facilidad si le mencionaban el tema, pero más allá de eso, se había mostrado muy tranquila, o mejor dicho, lejos de la inseguridad que la había acosado en quinto año antes de los TIMOS.

Se reunía con Ron para estudiar en la biblioteca, generalmente por las tardes, ya que el aire en el lugar era mucho más fresco y la atmósfera de histeria era menos densa que en la mañana. Ginny y Luna los acompañaban a veces, así como también Ian y Jenna o Neville, o uno que otro estudiante que se acercaba tímidamente a pedirle ayuda con alguna materia, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban solos.

Se ubicaban en alguna mesa que estuviera lo más apartada del resto, y la repletaban de gruesos volúmenes y pergaminos en los que Hermione trazaba buenísimos resúmenes mientras se los explicaba solemne y detalladamente a Ron.

Y Ron ponía todo su empeño en prestarle atención —¡Y es que era la mejor profesora particular que alguien podía tener!— pero sencillamente sus sentidos no podían ponerse de acuerdo cuando tenía su rostro tan irresistiblemente cerca, con sus penetrantes ojos clavados en los suyos exigiéndole su completa atención, con sus mejillas y labios sonrosados por el cansancio que suponía hablar tanto, con su cabello tomado en una coleta dándole una perfecta vista a su cuello… Oh, así podía apreciar y sentir mejor cada detalle; como esa chispa de lucidez en su mirada, ese tono de voz tan suave y estricto, ese aroma dulce que emanaba de su piel descubierta… Ya sabía que aquello lo atraía terriblemente, pero en esos momentos la atracción era muchísimo más fuerte y…

—¡Ron!— un golpe en su hombro lo despabiló por completo.

—¡Ouch!— se quejó mirando espantado lo que acababa de golpearlo. —¡Hermione, ese libro es gigantesco, me dolió!

—Lo siento, pero parecía que estabas prestándole atención a cualquier cosa menos a lo que te estaba diciendo.

—Si te estaba prestando atención…— se defendió, evitando mirar más abajo del trozo de piel que dejaban los primeros dos botones de su blusa abiertos.

—Entonces explícame cómo se fabrica la poción de…

—… pero no a lo que decías— susurró, y sus ojos se desviaron sin permiso hacia donde había estado mirando.

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente, se acomodó el pelo y la corbata y evitó por todos los medios que se le escapara una sonrisa. Es que en el fondo admitía que sentía una sensación muy agradable cada vez que lo descubría observándola con cierto descaro; porque obvio que se había dado cuenta antes y ahora, no era necesario tener su inteligencia para reparar en esas cosas.

—Mejor empecemos de nuevo— sugirió y comenzó a trajinar en los montones de pergaminos.

—No— respondió Ron rápidamente. —Ya hemos estudiado demasiado, ¡ya has estudiado demasiado! ¡Y los expertos recomiendan dejar de hacerlo las veinticuatro horas previas a los exámenes!

—De acuerdo— se sorprendió de haberla convencido tan rápido. —Iré a guardar estos libros…

La observó perderse entre las solitarias estanterías y se apresuró en ordenar todo para seguirla en silencio. La pilló justo cuando se encontraba de puntillas arrimando un libro en su sitio. La contempló embobado y sintió que le hormigueaban las manos por abrazarla, por sentirla. Es que su figura era tan, tan… Ella era tan…

—Parece como si estuvieras ocultándote de algo— dijo Hermione guardando otro libro, como si se hubiera percatado hacía rato de su presencia.

Se sobresaltó y se revolvió el pelo impulsivamente.

—O como si… temieras que te descubran haciendo algo indebido.

Sintió sus orejas arder y ella se rió por lo bajo, volviéndose a poner de puntillas para guardar el último libro, regalándole una nueva y perfecta vista de sus pantorrillas tensas por el esfuerzo.

—Listo— Hermione se alejó un poco para contemplar la estantería. —Supongo que… ya está— murmuró con voz algo insegura.

La observó atento. —Sí, ya ha sido suficiente.

—Eso espero…

—Hermione, es suficiente— dijo con seriedad indiscutible y se le acercó. —Has trabajado exhaustivamente y ahora solo tienes que estar tranquila, confiar en ti misma y en todo lo que sabes.

—Gracias, Ron— sonrió.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas muy lentamente. Hermione lo miró fijamente, con sus ojos más brillosos de lo normal. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

—No me gusta que estés nerviosa o insegura— agregó recorriendo cada centímetro de su rostro con sus dedos, sabiendo que aquello le gustaba y relajaba. Se acercó aún más y le susurró al oído. —Además que eso no va contigo.

Hermione se rió suavemente. —¿No va conmigo?

—Porque eres brillante.

—No es necesario que me halagues.

—E inteligente, noble, justa, valiente, leal…

—Ya, detente.

—Eres _bonita._

Hermione le dedicó una mirada que le hizo sentir más calor del que ya sentía.

—Y tú… eres un necio.

Sonrió para sí mismo. —Me gusta como suena eso— murmuró. Hizo a un lado los pocos mechones sueltos que quedaban y estampó sus labios en la parte superior de su cuello. Sintió como la piel de Hermione respondía de inmediato a la caricia. Suspiró. Había querido hacer aquello desde hace días.

—¿Y también te gusta eso…?— el tono que empleó Hermione lo descolocó completamente. Clavó sus manos en su cintura y besó la piel con más confianza, hasta que ella, sin soportarlo más, corrió la cara y capturó sus labios con desesperación, mandando su pulso directo a las nubes… o al infierno.

Hermione se acercó más a su cuerpo, enredó sus manos en su cabello, delineó sus labios con su lengua y pidió permiso para entrar en su boca. Se lo concedió de inmediato, y casi se vuelve loco ante la sensación de tenerla recorriendo su paladar y enredándose con la suya, enardecidamente.

—¿Y esto…?— volvió a preguntar Hermione entre besos. —¿Te gusta… besarnos… así?

Ron apenas podía respirar. —Sí…

—¿Cuánto, cuánto te gusta?

Sí, definitivamente lo iba a volver loco.

—Mucho… muchísimo… demasiado… ¿y a ti?

—No tienes idea de… como me haces sentir…

Sí, eso respondía perfectamente su pregunta.

Los labios de Ron volvieron a atacar su boca y su cuello. Todo daba vueltas. Sus piernas temblaban, su sangre hervía, su piel se estremecía y… unos pasos se aproximaban.

—¿Señorita Granger?

Se separaron tan bruscamente que quedaron a más de un metro de distancia. Ron reaccionó rápidamente y fingió estar buscando un libro en la estantería más alejada y Hermione solo alcanzó a soltar todo el aire contenido antes de que la bibliotecaria apareciera.

—¿Sí?— no pudo evitar reírse nerviosamente, intentando no imaginarse el aspecto que tenía.

La señora Pince la observó con curiosidad y luego se fijó en Ron. Hermione estuvo segura que los ojos de la mujer se entreabrieron más de lo normal y quiso que se la tragara la tierra, porque de seguro que estaba imaginando lo correcto.

—¿El libro que le presté ayer? La profesora Gray lo solicitó mañana a primera hora— la mujer habló muy escuetamente.

—No se preocupe. Yo se lo dejaré sin falta.

—Bien— asintió la mujer y volvió a mirar a Ron. —Les aviso que ya es hora de cerrar la biblioteca— agregó severamente y se marchó.

Hermione se quedó estática y observó a Ron; tenía la corbata en cualquier sitio menos en el que debía, la camisa toda desordenada, y a pesar de que lo intentaba, no podía parar de sonreír. Intercambiaron miradas cómplices y ella, a pesar de no quererlo también sonrió.

Por Dios, no sabía si darle las gracias a la bibliotecaria o simplemente maldecirla por haber interrumpido… Su cara estaba totalmente roja, al igual que la de Ron, con la única diferencia de que ella realmente estaba muerta de vergüenza… ¡Y es que la casi los descubrían besuqueándose como si la vida se les fuera a acabar mañana!

Aunque sí, si se ponía a pensar dramática y exageradamente, la vida se le podía acabar mañana, porque a las nueve en punto estaría presentándose al primero de los siete EXTASIS que debía rendir… ¡Los EXTASIS, los EXTASIS! De pronto no pudo creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, porque de repente sintió como si fuera ayer que estaba pisando por primera vez el castillo o dando su primer examen de Transformaciones… ¡Si en ese tiempo le había parecido hasta imposible que alguna vez estaría en séptimo, preparándose para egresar de Hogwarts!

Egresar de Hogwarts_._ Aquel pensamiento retumbó en su cabeza.

Sí, en tan solo días se graduaría y… posiblemente no volvería en muchísimo tiempo al castillo, o no lo haría. Bueno, eso no podía saberlo, pero la idea le provocaba sentimientos un tanto contradictorios, porque por un lado deseaba acabar de una buena vez con aquella etapa, pero por el otro, comenzaba a sentir un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia, de no querer marcharse y todas esas cosas ¡Es que en Hogwarts había descubierto y aprendido tanto!

Había crecido y conocido el verdadero valor de la amistad, había descubierto _lo que era _y _quien era… _se había enamorado, oh ¡Eran demasiadas cosas! Tantas que le daba miedo olvidarse de alguna y no recordarla como debía.

Pero no tenía por qué preocuparse de eso, todo saldría en perfecto orden.

La aplicación de los EXTASIS transcurrió tal como se había planificado. Era en la mañana cuando las mesas del gran comedor eran sustituidas por bancas individuales, donde los estudiantes disponían de dos horas para responder la parte teórica del examen, para luego enfrentarse a la evaluación de sus habilidades en la práctica. Después, por la tarde, quedaban con el tiempo a su completa disposición.

La reacción de Hermione al acabar un examen siempre era la misma; salía disparada en busca de algún libro que comprobara que había respondido correctamente cada pregunta, o en algún caso más extremo, ponerse a estudiar. Pero apenas y alcanzaba a abrir alguno, Ron aparecía —sí, según ella aparecía— y se lo arrebataba con una seriedad y convicción que simplemente no la dejaban protestar.

Entonces se dirigían a cualquier sitio, generalmente a la torre de astronomía o a los jardines, donde la brisa primaveral les revolvía el cabello y acariciaba las mejillas, librándolos de la tensión y nerviosismo provocado por los exámenes, que era lo que en verdad necesitaban.

Se sentaban a orillas del lago, a la sombra de aquel árbol que los vio crecer y conversaban de cualquier cosa. Recordaban viejas anécdotas, tontos enfados, reían hasta más no poder de cualquier cosa estúpida. Hablaban de todo lo que habían pasado y aprendido, de lo que dejarían y vendría, u otras veces simplemente permitían que un agradable silencio se colara entre ellos mientras contemplaban las tranquilas aguas.

Hermione se perdía en aquel paisaje que sabía que echaría tanto de menos. Dejaba sus preocupaciones partir y solo se concentraba en el momento; en la brisa cálida que bailaba a su alrededor, en el césped que crecía bajo sus pies y en el canto lejano de algún ave en el bosque prohibido. Pero todas esas cosas quedaban en algún lugar lejano cuando los brazos y labios de Ron se apoderaban de ella, cuando su voz le susurraba cosas absurdas al oído arrancándole mil sonrisas y sonrojos, cuando le decía lo mucho que le gustaba y la quería.

Eran aquellos momentos los que más amaba, los que guardaba celosamente en el baúl de sus recuerdos. Y es que aquellos días parecían ser de ensueño. Ni en sus mejores fantasías se había imaginado que sus últimos días en Hogwarts serían así, tan tranquilos y geniales; color de rosa por todas partes.

Es que Merlín, estaba tan enamorada y ensimismada que al final ni los _Exámenes Terribles de Alta sabiduría _le parecieron tan terribles, porque después de años de consciente preparación y persistente trabajo, los EXTASIS resultaron ser un montón de gruesos pergaminos cuyas preguntas y respuestas se sabía prácticamente de memoria.

Y los días pasaron así, en su justa medida y como debían, estampando en sus retinas momentos que atesorarían por el resto de sus vidas.

Finalmente la mañana del penúltimo sábado de Junio había llegado, y a pesar de que el día ameritaba más horas de sueño, el castillo ya estaba enteramente despierto, arreglando los últimos detalles para lo que sería la graduación y despedida oficialde los estudiantes que cursaban su último curso.

El gran comedor estaba solemne y maravillosamente decorado. El emblema de Hogwarts se alzaba imperante en el centro de un escueto escenario que se había instalado, en donde además se podían apreciar por separado los emblemas de las cuatro casas, un estrado y un taburete. Por otro lado, las cuatro mesas habían sido remplazadas por un sinfín de cómodas butacas en donde los estudiantes se ubicarían de acuerdo a sus respectivas casas y apellidos. De la misma manera para los familiares que asistirían.

Era el sombrero seleccionador el que, para la sorpresa de varios, se encargó de abrir la ceremonia, cantando:

"_Hace quizás mil años me cortaron, armaron y cosieron, _

_Fueron las manos de cuatro grandes magos que me revistieron._

_El valiente Gryffindor, el astuto Slytherin, el sabio Ravenclaw y el justo Hufflepuff._

_Compartían un sueño en común, un anhelo:_

_Educar y llevar a jóvenes brujos por un camino certero. _

_Hace ya siete años tuve la misión de seleccionarlos,_

_De leer en los recovecos más profundos de vuestras mentes,_

_Donde ni vosotros mismos me hubierais creído presente._

_Así es como uno a uno fueron pasando,_

_Y en sus casas con mucho esmero os fui ubicando, _

_Y a pesar de que algunos creyeron que os estaba bromeando_

_¡No! ¡Yo sé muy bien que hago! _

_Y vosotros hoy podéis sin objeciones afirmarlo._

_Ahora os digo, escuchad atentamente mi canción: _

_Ya no sois esos críos de mirada ingenua y perdida,_

_Sin saber a dónde iban o qué es lo que querían. _

_Aquí conocisteis muchísimas cosas, _

_Pero ciertamente muchas otras afuera os esperan,_

_Deseosas por poner a prueba vuestros emblemas. _

_Ahora sois libres de luchar por vuestros ideales,_

_De cumplir vuestros sueños ¡pase lo qué pase! _

_Porque de Hogwarts ya es momento de partir. _

_El castillo, amigos míos, se alegra de dejaros ir, _

_Porque todavía os queda mucho por vivir, _

_Y os desea un muy buen viaje._

_Que comience la graduación" _

Hermione no pudo evitar que se le escaparan varias lágrimas cuando el sombrero terminó de recitar ¡Es que había dicho cosas tan ciertas! Se las limpió rápidamente para prestar debida atención ahora a la profesora McGonagall, y luego al resto de los profesores, cuyos discursos de despedida le arrancaron más lágrimas. Y no solo a ella, sino que a varios de los presentes.

Inmediatamente después comenzó la entrega de los diplomas, seguida de las condecoraciones para los estudiantes sobresalientes en algún área en particular.

Ron se sorprendió de que su nombre fuese pronunciado más de una vez para recibir un nuevo premio por _"servicios especiales a la escuela". _Cabe destacar que aparte de él, ese año en particular muchos de los estudiantes presentes recibieron aquella última distinción, debido a sus valientes hazañas durante la guerra.

Hermione por otra lado —como era de esperar— recibió las máximas distinciones académicamente hablando —_"mejor trayectoria académica" _y _"mejor promedio de la generación"— _las que recibió intentando por todos los medios no ponerse a llorar. Y ciertamente lo hubiera logrado si no fuera porque divisó a sus padres aplaudiendo maniáticamente junto a varios miembros de la familia Weasley y a junto a… ¡Harry! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Se suponía que no lo vería dentro de varias semanas más!

Correría a abrazarlo apenas tuviera la oportunidad, pero ésta no se presentaría dentro de las próximas dos horas, porque después del emotivo acto al interior del castillo, los estudiantes fueron llevados —para nueva sorpresa de todos— a orillas del lago, donde varios botes los esperaban a manera de trasladarlos a la estación de tren de la misma manera que en su primer año, pero al revés; ya no era la primera vez que arribarían al castillo, sino que la última vez que lo dejarían.

Una simbólica manera de cerrar aquella etapa.

A esas alturas ya nadie podía ocultar sus muecas de emoción; se había acabado. Habían dejado de ser estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Harry se las ingenió para colarse como un alumno más y lograr hacerles compañía durante el regreso a Londres. Se había conseguido un permiso en el Ministerio para poder asistir a la graduación, y no pretendía desperdiciar ningún segundo para estar con ellos y su novia. En el trayecto se divirtieron muchísimo jugando y bromeando, además de ponerse al día con las novedades, en las que él se llevaba el mayor protagonismo al relatarles animadamente todas las aventuras y cosas que estaba aprendiendo en el entrenamiento de auror.

Ahora estaban en el andén de la estación. Acababan de bajar del Expreso y hacían tiempo conversando mientras Hermione miraba a todos lados intentando de hallar a sus padres en el mar de personas que repletaba el lugar.

—No los veo por ninguna parte— dijo al final, frustrada.

—Allá— Harry señaló al matrimonio Granger como si siempre hubiera sabido donde estaban.

La señora Granger se abalanzó sobre Hermione y la llenó de besos y felicitaciones mientras su esposo saludaba amigablemente al resto de los presentes. Al momento aparecieron Arthur y Molly, quien también repletó de besos y abrazos a sus dos hijos. Después ambos matrimonios comenzaron a intercambiar palabras, a las que Ron ni pensaba prestar un segundo de atención. Se acercó a Hermione y ella entendió de inmediato el mensaje.

Era hora de despedirse.

Se alejaron sutilmente de la multitud y sin decir nada, se besaron.

—Quiero que nos veamos mañana— murmuró Hermione entrecortadamente. Recién estaba dándose real cuenta de todas las cosas que cambiarían a partir de ese día.

—Yo también— dijo Ron de la misma manera. —Y pasado mañana, y pasado, y pasado…— le robó un nuevo beso. Ella se alejó nerviosa para comprobar si les quedaba todavía algo de tiempo, pero no, ya se les había acabado.

Y era extraño, triste y alegre. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Tras despedirse de una manera más _formal,_ finalmente partieron con sus respectivas familias.

Hermione recargó su cabeza sobre la ventana del coche _muggle _en el que iba y observó distraídamente las calles de Londres. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, mientras pensaba vagamente en como serían las cosas ahora que no estaría en Hogwarts. Si que honestamente, en ese momento lo único que adquiría relevancia era que no vería a Ron todos los días… Sí, era estúpido. Pensó en Ginny, que a veces no veía a Harry durante semanas e intentó imaginarse a ella en esa situación y …

—¿Este es el lugar?

—¿Hermione?

Medio abrió los ojos y notó de inmediato que ya había anochecido. Se percató que el auto estaba detenido en medio de un angosto camino. Qué raro. Si que no lo fue tanto cuando distinguió la inconfundible sombra de la Madriguera. De un salto se bajo del automóvil y corrió hasta encontrarse con Ron y el resto de sus amigos, quienes estaban bastante entusiasmados por lo que estaba pasando; observó sorprendida como una enorme carpa se alzaba en el jardín, de la que no paraban de salir y entrar personas y de la que evidentemente provenía la música que se escuchaba.

—¿No es genial?— habló Ginny. —¡Tenemos fiesta! ¡Todavía no puedo creerlo! ¡Y en nuestro propio jardín!

Bueno sí, resulta que la señora Weasley junto con el resto de los padres de la escuela se habían reunido y decidido organizarles una última sorpresa a sus hijos. Y Molly había preferido que el evento fuera en su casa antes de un sitio que quizás donde hubiese quedado.

—Y Harry siempre lo supo y no nos dijo nada— acusó Ron tomando la mano de Hermione, arrastrándola alegremente al interior de la carpa.

—Era una sorpresa— se defendió él. —Las sorpresas no se cuentan ¿verdad?

Ron respondió algo a lo que Hermione no le prestó atención. Estar en el interior de la tienda la había trasladado momentáneamente a la boda de Bill y Fleur, si que ahora en vez de pelirrojos y veelas, el lugar lo repletaban las mismas personas que hace un momento repletaban la estación de Kings Cross.

Habían mesas con comida y bebidas por todos lados, la música sonaba alocadamente y varios de los presentes ya se habían animado a bailar, o al menos lo intentaban, porque lo que más había era personas moviéndose estúpidamente. Distinguió a lo lejos a Ian riéndose estrepitosamente, a Neville bailando junto a Hannah y a Luna moviendo sus brazos extrañamente un par de metros más allá.

Rápidamente se hicieron parte del ambiente y comenzaron a disfrutar de la airada celebración, si que Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse extraña; hace solo unos minutos creía que se encerraría en su habitación a leer y ahora estaba ahí, en una aparente "fiesta de graduación" al puro estilo de alguna película _muggles _que alguna vez había visto.

Pero la noche aún _era_ _joven _y prometía muchísima más.

Los minutos y horas pasaron alegremente. Cada vez habían más risas, caras divertidas por todos lados.

Ron estiró el cuello y comenzó a pasearse a ver si encontraba a Hermione. Habían estado bailando y divirtiéndose, pero después la había perdido de vista por ponerse a conversar y a bromear con un par de chicos Ravenclaw que nunca antes había visto. En su búsqueda distinguió a varios de sus compañeros bebiendo y disgustando muy complacidos los manjares que de seguro había preparado su madre. Sonrió orgulloso, pero la sonrisa se le borró de inmediato apenas vio como Harry y Ginny bailaban muy apegados en una esquina. Desvió la mirada rápidamente y para suerte de la pareja, por fin ahí estaba Hermione.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Despidiendo a mis padres.

—¿Y te dejaron aquí?— bromeó.

Hermione rió. —Sí, mañana tienen que estar muy temprano en una clínica asistiendo una cirugía _maxilofacial. _Así que con ayuda de tu madre han permitido que me quedara, mal que mal, todavía creen que me la he pasado más tiempo aquí que en mi propia casa.

Ron no pudo evitar ocultar una sonrisa. —Bueno, dejando de lado el hecho de que no tengo idea qué demonios es lo primero que dijiste…— instaló sus manos en su cintura para que comenzaran a bailar.

Ella se rió de nuevo y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Las cirugías maxilofaciales son las que conciernen a la boca o a la cara— explicó muy bajito.

—Intentaré no imaginármelo para no tener pesadillas— dijo fingiendo cara de espanto.

Ella se rió una vez más y Ron la observó como si fuera lo más hermoso que existía en el universo. Pegó su frente a la suya y se acercó más.

—Amo tu sonrisa— susurró, y la besó de de tal manera que todo en ella ardió deliciosamente.

Y entonces, Hermione escuchó como una cálida voz le susurraba al oído que aquella noche algo más iba a ocurrir…

—De seguro que… no harías esto si supieras que mi papá está rondando por aquí— articuló a modo de broma, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—Cierto— combino él sonriendo. —Tengo que aprovechar que nadie te custodia y que tengo toda tu atención.

—Eso último no es del todo cierto.

—¿Por qué?— Ron frunció el ceño.

—Porque en cualquier momento, cualquier persona podría robar mi atención…

Ron negó con la cabeza. —Eso no lo voy a permitir.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Él sonrió y le dio una rápida vuelta. La atrapó entre sus brazos y sus miradas chocaron intensamente.

—¿Tienes alguna idea?

Hermione sin saber por qué, sitió que su pulso se aceleraba. Asintió frenéticamente.

Ron volvió a sonreír. —Yo también.

Y su corazón ahora dio vuelco cuando la guió fuera del lugar. Se dejó llevar sin ninguna objeción, sintiendo como todo en su interior comenzaba a removerse acaloradamente. Se concentró mejor en la brisa nocturna, que contrastaba en creces con la densa atmosfera que había dentro de la carpa.

Sin que nadie los viera, avanzaron sigilosamente y rodearon la casa para entrar por detrás.

—_Alohomora Weasley— _murmuró Ron. La puerta se abrió y una vez dentro, se cerró tras ellos.

—¿Alohomora Weasley?

—Es un _alohomora, _pero modificado. Solo los miembros de mi familia pueden usarlo correctamente— explicó él. —Así, en ocasiones como esta, nos aseguramos de que nadie más entre.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Había leído varias veces sobre el tema, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar cuando alguien lo ocupara y… Bueno, eso ahora realmente tenía nula importancia, porque el lugar estaba oscuro y evidentemente solitario; el señor y la señora Weasley estaban demasiado ocupados compartiendo con el resto de los padres y Percy y George se encontraban en… Ah, eso tampoco importaba. Estaban solos.

Muy solos.

Giró su rostro y lo observó. Incluso en penumbras podía distinguir el azul intenso de su mirada, el rojo vivo de su cabello; todo aquello que siempre había ejercido una extraña fascinación sobre ella.

—¿Ahora sí tengo tu completa atención?— su suave voz acarició sus tímpanos, interrumpiendo su secreta contemplación.

—Siempre has tenido mi completa atención.

Ron rompió la distancia que los separaba. Podía escuchar su profunda respiración mezclada con la suya y con el lejano murmullo que era la música de la fiesta. Él se atrevió a volver a rodear su cintura, esta vez con manos un tanto temblorosas. Ella misma sintió que comenzaba a temblar también.

Es que todo era demasiado revelador.

Y aquella cálida vocecilla volvió a susurrarle al oído…

Alzó sus brazos y lo abrazó, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Sus labios chocaron de inmediato y se fundieron a una velocidad abrasadora, desesperante, increíblemente alentadora y suplicante. Sintió como Ron la levantaba y la giraba hasta acorralarla contra alguna pared cercana. Se aferró a él e introdujo su lengua en su boca con tanto entusiasmo que la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

Ya no podría dejar de besarlo. Simplemente no podría.

Más y más besos.

Ahora sus manos parecían que se mandaban solas, desesperadas por tocarlo. Se enredaban en su cabello y luego se paseaban por sus hombros y su pecho, deshaciéndose junto a las de él, que la sujetaban cada vez más por debajo de lo permitido…

Se sentía como mantequilla en un sartén.

—Ron…— sus labios la silenciaron suavemente. —Ron…— apenas podía hilar algo coherente.

—¿Qué…?

—Quiero… Nosotros… alguien puede…

Sus labios volvieron a callarla y lejos de querer resistirse, profundizó el beso.

Y aquel beso terminó por arrastrarlos a un camino sin retorno. Lo sabían, y no había nada más en el mundo que desearan más.

Subieron al cuarto de Ron cogidos de la mano. Él al mando, ella tras él, trastabillándose con sus propios pies.

Sin parar de besarse, chocaron contra la puerta y se arrastraron hacia el interior de la habitación. Ron clavó sus manos en su cintura y luego las deslizó por su espalda. Hermione sentía como sus dedos firmes, pero notablemente nerviosos, intentaban colarse por debajo de su ropa. Se estremeció exquisitamente cuando por fin las sintió deslizarse por su vientre sin ninguna barrera más que su propia piel, mientras subía las prendas de una forma que parecía que le estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar.

Cortó el beso, y, con una actitud que hasta ese mismo instante no sabía que tenía, se quitó el chaleco, aflojó el nudo de su corbata y dejó la mitad de los botones de su blusa en el camino.

Ron tardó menos de un segundo en imitarla y dos en volver a abrazarla y a besarla de una manera tan candente que estúpidamente pensó que se incendiarían. Sus manos ahora se desplazaban con mucha más confianza, provocando que la ráfaga de hormigueos que venía sintiendo desde hace rato se intensificara tortuosamente. Hundió su nariz en su cuello y un suave cosquilleo en sus hombros le advirtió que ya no tenía la blusa puesta; el corazón casi se le sale por la garganta.

Dios, eso de verdad estaba pasando. De verdad iba a pasar.

—¿Estás nerviosa?— Ron habló con voz áspera y entrecortada. Sus ojos buscaron a los suyos.

—No…— murmuró recargando su cabeza en la puerta que acababa de cerrarse tras ellos.

Sus miradas chocaron, lanzaban chispas. Se abrazaron efusivamente.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

Una declaración ahogada que reveló y desgarró sus almas.

Y lo demás fue pasando como en cámara lenta.

Observaban cada movimiento previo. Sus labios se templaban. Eran besos que se deshacían entre prendas que caían y desaparecían entre tímidas y furtivas sonrisas. Miradas íntimas que escrutaban hasta el último rincón de sus cuerpos, dejando al descubierto cualquier ínfimo secreto, terrenos nunca antes descubiertos. Sus lenguas se enredaban. Un rubor insistía en apoderarse de sus mejillas. Más besos, cálidos y cómplices movimientos, ya no habrían más misterios. Y entonces, la vergüenza estaba huyendo despavorida, se esfumaba con cada nueva caricia, cada vez que sus bocas se fundían.

Hermione sentía sus mejillas arder bajo sus firmes pulgares. Nunca había estado tan expuesta frente a alguien y ciertamente, la intensa y embobada mirada de Ron sobre ella no la ayudaba demasiado; la observaba de pies a cabeza, recorría y delineaba con sus manos cada curva de su cuerpo como si estuviera hecha de terciopelo, haciéndola temblar. Bajó la cara y sus labios dieron contra su mentón y luego contra su cuello. Lo abrazó por la espalda y con torpeza, trazó su abdomen desnudo, embelesándose con la contextura de su musculatura, la que se tensaba con el roce de sus dedos. Depositó cortos besos por todo el sector, fascinándose por lo suave y exquisito que se sentía. Y los jadeos que sus actos provocaban en él, la animaban a continuar.

Sintió como sus brazos la empujaban sutilmente sobre la cama, y una descarga de estremecimientos expectantes la atacaron por todas partes al saber lo que estaba por ocurrir. Solo recién entonces tuvo un poco de nervios.

Los ojos de Ron buscaron inquietos a los suyos y supo que él también los tenía. Es que estaban tan deseosos de que pasara lo que iba a pasar que temían que saliera mal.

Armándose de valor, lo atrajo completamente hacia ella.

El tiempo se detuvo.

El peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, lejos de sofocarla, la extasiaba. Sus brazos a cada costado de su cabeza, sus piernas confundidas. Algo parecido al vértigo, un remolino caliente en su vientre, una sensación electrizante. Ron empujó lentamente. Algo punzante entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos. Dolor. Contuvo la respiración. Sus manos se encontraron y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Se hundieron en las sábanas. Algo acariciando sus entrañas.

Un beso suave, tranquilizador. Calma, confianza. Buscó su mirada y ahí estaba, tan azul, tan cálida. Se aferró a él, a cada mirada, a cada palabra que jamás sería pronunciada.

Más besos, suspiros y jadeos.

Naturalidad y espontaneidad. Ron comenzó a golpetear su cadera inexperta y suavemente. Su garganta se quebró en ásperos y quedos gemidos que le fueron imposibles de controlar; le arrancaban la respiración. Cada movimiento se transformaba en oleadas y oleadas de un placer que nunca hubiera creído que llegaría a conocer. Dios, se sentía tan bien, demasiado bien, exquisita y correctamente bien. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Sus mejillas se juntaban, sus labios entreabiertos se rozaban y mezclaban.

Se abandonaban y se encontraban. Sentimientos a flor de piel. Navegaban por primera vez en aquel mar de sensaciones indescifrables, por aquel océano interminable, entrando y retornando, iban y venían, se pertenecían, sus cuerpos danzaban a la par en la misma melodía. Eran uno solo. Vibraban, jugaban juntos el deleitoso juego del amor.

Y ninguno de los saldría perdedor.

Última embestida, una uniformidad pasmosa. Cerraron los ojos con fuerza y sus manos sudadas resbalaron por todos lados. Un último suspiro. Sonrisas. Alegría, felicidad. Eso que se llama amor.

Ron, con la respiración todavía algo agitada, se atrevió a mirarla. Incontables veces había imaginado ese momento, pero ninguna de sus fantasías superaba lo que ahora estaba sintiendo y viendo; era el solo hecho de tenerla así, completamente desnuda bajo su piel. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan delicada y maravillosamente hermosa, con su cabello desparramado por todos lados, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, con sus ojos brillosos atentos solo en él.

Quiso decirle algo, lo maravillosa y bella que era.

—¿Estás bien?— la voz le salió ronca, áspera.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. Asintió frenéticamente y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?— su voz también sonó algo grave.

—Mejor que nunca.

Volvieron a reírse.

—¿Y te… gustó?— Ron sintió como su cara se sonrojaba ferozmente, pero es que necesitaba saber que había disfrutado tanto como él.

—¿No se notó?— ahora a ella le tocó sonrojarse. Ron soltó una risita. —Me gustó mucho— respondió mordiéndose los labios, pensando que eso decía muy poco a lo que en verdad había sentido. El rostro de Ron se iluminó más de lo que ya estaba.

—Espero mejorar con el tiempo— murmuró, más para sí mismo que para ella. Hermione alzó las cejas y se ruborizó aún más. —Quiero decir, nosotros, con la práctica…

Ella se rió de nuevo y lo silenció con un beso, pensando en que desde ese día, el deseo de repetir la experiencia invadiría su cabeza con bastante frecuencia. Enredó sus manos en su cabello y delineó su larga nariz.

—Me gustan mucho tus pecas— musitó. Ron sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Solo las pecas?—inquirió alzando las cejas. Ella se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza.

—Me gustas completo— murmuró acariciándole los hombros y besándolo de nuevo. Ron levantó los brazos y le acarició las mejillas.

—Eres maravillosa— dijo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y como las palabras se agolpaban en su boca. La situación sin dudas lo había puesto muy sensible. Quería decirle tantas cosas. —Eres… lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Tienes que saberlo.

—Ron— Hermione no fue capaz de decir algo más. Realmente la había dejado sin palabras.

Él también era maravilloso.

Unas estruendosas carcajadas a lo lejos los devolvieron a la realidad. Se sobresaltaron ¡La fiesta! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Hermione se incorporó en la cama y lo primero que buscó fue su sujetador. Notó que todas sus prendas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación. ¿Tendría que pasearse desnuda buscándolos? Se sonrojó a más no poder. Bueno, Ron no vería nada que no hubiese tocado… Sintió los brazos de Ron rodearla con posesión.

—Tenemos que volver— dijo en contra de su voluntad.

—Quedémonos un rato más.

—Es lo que más quisiera, pero no podemos seguir arriesgándonos…

—Sí, tienes razón.

Sus cuerpos protestaron de inmediato al romper el abrazo. Ron se puso de pie, y sin pudor alguno, comenzó a pasearse por el cuarto recogiendo las prendas. Sintió su mirada sobre él y sonrió para si mismo.

Y eso que había pensado que no tendría que volver a ponerse las túnicas de la escuela nunca más. Volvió a sonreír.

Sus miradas se buscaron y encontraron. Jamás volverían a ser los mismos.

* * *

><p>*Bluu se tapa la cara de verguenza* JAJA. Nunca había escrito algo así (¡mi primer lemon, jojo, qué emoción) pero bueno, ya me lancé a la piscina. Intenté que fuera lo más lindo y todas esas cosas, como Ron y Hermione se lo merecen.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado (?) y que el último capítulo cierre como es debido esta historia y... Ya, me guardaré el discurso para ese momento.

**¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACIAS! **


	22. Descubriéndonos

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto, lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Sinceramente esperaba terminar esto hace mucho tiempo, pero realmente en un momento sentí que no era capaz de hacerlo...

Finalmente, este capítulo pretende ser más que nada un pasaje de un simple día de las cotidianas vidas de Ron y Hermione, intentando resaltar y abordar a manera general cada una de las cosas que en esta historia se han tratado.

* * *

><p><em>Una mención especial para "Adriss", por haber seguido la historia desde el principio y comentado cada capítulo, resaltando que leía a pesar de que "no le gustaba tanto romance junto" *se ríe* <em>

* * *

><p>Romance.<p>

* * *

><p>―<strong>22―<strong>

**Descubriéndonos**

El sol matutino se hallaba justo por sobre las cabezas de las abarrotadas avenidas londinenses, haciéndose notar entre las inmensas edificaciones que se expandían a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad. El aire era arrastrado por una brisa caliente que sofocaba a los ajetreados transeúntes que avanzaban apurados por llegar a sus respectivos trabajos, anunciando sin tapujos que el verano ya se había instalado firmemente y que no pensaba marcharse en varias semanas más.

El bullicio de los automóviles protestando y las muecas disconformes de los conductores tampoco se quedaban atrás, y se unían al espectáculo mezclándose con el desagradable ruido de un edificio en plena construcción al otro lado de la avenida.

Sin dudas era un desagradable panorama para iniciar el día.

Ron hizo una mueca y se detuvo a esperar a que el semáforo le diera permiso para continuar. Otra mueca. Todavía no se acostumbraba al ajetreo de la ciudad y le repugnaba completamente verse envuelto en tal caos matutino, especialmente si del día lunes se trataba. Los _muggles _realmente eran unos maniáticos (aparte de paranoicos) y ya había comenzado a pensar que verdaderamente tenían algún clavo mal puesto en la cabeza (o que les faltaba uno o unos cuantos).

La luz verde por fin se encendió y un mar de personas casi lo arrastra de vuelta. Maldijo por lo bajo y los esquivó rápidamente, haciendo gala de toda su postura. Cruzó la detestable avenida y avanzó a paso lento, llamando la atención por su aparente despreocupación y su centelleante cabello rojo, el que resplandecía cada vez que una gota de luz chocaba contra él.

Dobló por una solitaria esquina y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio; Charing Cross Roads era completamente diferente a la infernal avenida _muggle _de la que acababa de salir.

El Caldero chorreante a esas horas estaba vacío, a excepción del tabernero Tom y un par de jóvenes magos que lo reconocieron apenas cruzó la pequeña entrada. Los saludó amigablemente (todavía no se acostumbraba a que lo reconocieran y que lo trataran con tanta amabilidad) y tras un pequeño intercambio de palabras, se apresuró a llegar a tiempo a su verdadero objetivo.

La mayoría de las tiendas del callejón Diagon todavía no abrían al público. Ahora sus dueños, unos alegres magos y brujas, se dedicaban satisfactoriamente a echarle los últimos retoques a sus vitrinas, resaltando los artículos destacados para el día junto a las ofertas para el resto de la semana.

En general todo se veía muy tranquilo, sin ningún atisbo que remontara a los horrores que les había tocado vivir el año pasado durante la guerra.

Ron sonrió ampliamente ante ese pensamiento, y se dedicó a saborearlo hasta llegar al número 93 del callejón; Sortilegios Weasley resaltaba entre las tiendas vecinas con su aspecto bastante fuera de lo común.

―¡Ah! ¡Ya creía que te habías quedado dormido!― George apareció tras la puerta que conducía a la bodega. ―¡Ya han venido cinco clientes y no tengo quien los entretenga mientras esperan sus pedidos!― dijo con aire burlón y luego adoptó una expresión seria. ―Antes que te pongas a hacer lo que siempre haces, lleva esta pila de cajas al primer pasillo― Ron asintió mientras se ponía la túnica morada que lo distinguía como empleado de la tienda. ―Que tengo el presentimiento de que hoy los detonadores se venderán como pan caliente.

Ron sonrió y volvió a asentir. George nunca se equivocaba cuando de estimar ventas se trataba. Se arremangó la túnica y movió sin mucha dificultad la pila de cajas como le había indicado.

―¡Hey, George!― su grito sobresaltó a unas ancianas brujas que habían entrado a curiosear. ―Lo siento― susurró. George acudió rápidamente al llamado.

―¿Qué pasa, Ronnie?

―Quedan pocos detonadores…

―Muy observador― dijo su hermano con sorna, checando que efectivamente no quedaban tantos artículos como necesitaban para el día. Luego lo observó audazmente y habló: ―Podrías fabricar unos cuantos si se te apetece.

Ron alzó las cejas impresionado. ―¿Hablas en serio?

―No― George rodó los ojos y luego le desordenó el pelo. ―Hablo en serio, pequeño. Creo que ya estás listo para enlistarte en filas mayores.

Ron sonrió ampliamente y se encaminó al mesón, entusiasmado por comenzar con su trabajo. A pesar de que el comienzo del día no había sido muy alentador, ahora sí que prometía algo muy bueno. Y es que desde que había entrado a trabajar en la tienda (hace unas semanas, tras haberse graduado de Hogwarts y tras tomarse unos días de descanso) que esperaba que George le concediera el honor de fabricar artículos para la tienda, pero durante el tiempo que llevaba ahí, su hermano lo había mantenido bajo supervisión y "a prueba" (según sus propias palabras) haciendo cosas menores, como apilar y trasladar cajas, atender y explicar el uso de los artefactos a los clientes. Y ahora que por fin George le había permitido comenzar a fabricar detonadores (algo que extrañamente se le daba bastante bien) para ser comercializados, no pensaba en lo absoluto desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Juntó los pocos materiales que se necesitaban (pues el verdadero arte era saber realizar el hechizo final correctamente) y estuvo dispuesto a ponerse manos a la obra, pero antes quiso refrescarse la cara con poco de agua. Estaba haciendo mucho calor.

Giró el pomo de la puerta del pequeño baño para empleados, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró con alguien en el interior. Parpadeó y observó perplejo como su hermana se refregaba fervientemente la cara.

―¿Ginny?― preguntó dudoso, había creído que no vendría a ayudarles hoy (había estado remplazando a Verity, la antigua empleada que renunció hace unas semanas, después de que un caldero bromista se volvió loco y le hizo la vida imposible en la tienda durante varios días).

La pelirroja recién cayó en la cuenta de que alguien la observaba.

―¡¿NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR?― chilló, y de un solo empujón lo arrastró lejos del baño dando un monumental portazo. Al parecer estaba bastante histérica.

―¿Ginny?― Ron estaba realmente perplejo. ―¿No deberías estar entrenando con las Arpías de Holyhead…?

Sí, Ginny finalmente había pasado todas las pruebas exitosamente y se había incorporado al famoso equipo como cazadora.

―¡El entrenamiento parte en Agosto, idiota, te lo he dicho cien veces!

―Ah sí, lo olvidé― gruñó y recargó su oído para escuchar lo que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta. ―¿Qué te pasó…?

―¡Nada!

Ron frunció el entrecejo. ―¿Estás llorando?― cuestionó preocupado, y al no obtener respuesta supuso que era cierto. Suspiró con cansancio y chasqueó la lengua. ―Oye, no tienes que llorar… Harry volverá dentro de una semana y…

―¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO POR ESO!― Ginny abrió la puerta tan sorpresivamente que salió disparado hacia atrás. Parpadeó confundido y entornó los ojos. Su hermana (también vestida con una túnica morada) lo observaba furiosa, con todo su cabello desparramado por todas partes y con… Una mueca burlona apareció en su rostro y no pudo suprimir la carcajada explosiva que estalló en su garganta.

Ginny lanzó un sonoro bufido. ―¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?

Ron seguía riéndose. Su hermana había caído en la monumental broma que había en uno de los pasillos calificados como "no apto para curioso_s". _Tenía toda la cara pintada de un rosa chillón y sus ojos apenas se veían; estaban totalmente irritados y le lagrimeaban terriblemente.

―¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!― volvió a exigir la pelirroja, refregándose los ojos. Le ardían y picaban horrores.

―¡Te dije que no abrieras ninguno de los libros...!― Ron se intentó calmar y desvío la mirada para no verla. Se veía realmente ridícula.

―¡Pero no me dijiste cuál!

―¡Y yo qué sabía cuál era!― mintió. A él también le había pasado algo similar cuando recién había entrado a trabajar en la tienda, y consideraba que cada nuevo empleado debía tener la experiencia.

―¡Estoy segura que lo sabías!

―¡Oye!― reclamó. ―¡Vete a quejarte con George, no conmigo!

―Sea como sea― resopló Ginny. ―Más le vale tener algo que revierta este desastre…― se alejó a grandes zancadas.

―¿A dónde vas?― preguntó burlesco. ―¡Podríamos aprovechar y usarte como exhibición!― Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se encerraba de nuevo en el baño.

Ron sonrió con suficiencia y regresó al mesón para comenzar con su labor. Metió la mano en su bolsillo en busca de su varita, y se impresionó cuando encontró junto a esta una de las fotografías que les habían tomado durante su graduación (había olvidado que se la había metido al bolsillo). Sonrió. No era cualquier fotografía. Se la habían tomado junto a Hermione después de la ceremonia, justo antes de subirse a los botes. Primero salía ella sonriendo un tanto retraída (no es que le gustaran mucho las cámaras) pero luego llegaba él y la tomaba sorpresivamente por la cintura y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla. Al final de la toma terminaban sonriendo bobamente abrazados.

Sonrió por milésima vez y deslizó sus dedos a través de la imagen, deteniéndose en el rostro de Hermione.

Ese día se cumplía exactamente una semana y veintidós horas desde la última vez que la había visto; desde que la había ido a dejar a su casa en Westminster el día después de la fiesta sorpresa, había podido verse bastante poco para su gusto (considerando que acostumbraba a verla todos los días, cada hora del día) gracias a sus jornadas completas trabajando en Sortilegios Weasley.

Y la extrañaba, la extrañaba muchísimo ¡solo Merlín sabía cuánto la extrañaba! ¡Todavía no podía acostumbrase a ese nuevo orden en sus vidas! Y no lo consolaba el hecho de que se escribieran todas las noches o día por medio, así como tampoco le eran suficientes sus repentinas y fugaces visitas durante la hora de almuerzo (que era algo así como su único tiempo completamente libre en la tienda) donde solo podían compartir un par de besos y unas cuantas ideas.

Pero él no era el único ocupado en el día, por supuesto que no. Hermione había comenzado a trabajar por las mañanas como recepcionista en la consulta odontológica que sus padres tenían en el centro de Londres, donde se la pasaba archivando y clasificando fichas médicas y tomando pedidos de consulta.

Pero ese tedioso (según Ron) o entretenido y práctico (según Hermione) trabajo no era lo más interesante que ella había estado haciendo después de todo, porque lo que sin dudas más la entusiasmaba era el hecho de que, a pesar de todavía no conocerse los resultados de los EXTASIS, había recibido un incontable número de ofertas de trabajo en un sinfín de instituciones (desde las más sospechosas hasta las más reconocidas) gracias a su sobresaliente rendimiento en Hogwarts; "la mejor alumna tras muchas generaciones" (así la habían catalogado en _El profeta_) y también gracias a sus prestigiosos resultados en la primera versión del torneo escolar de Beauxbatons; "una bruja increíblemente talentosa y brillante, sin dudas ha dejado la vara muy en alto para los futuros competidores" (nuevamente _El profeta _era el dueño de estas palabras), por lo que se había dedicado exhaustivamente en ir y venir de entrevistas de trabajo a pesar de que ya tenía muy claro lo que deseaba hacer por el resto de su vida, pero el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas todavía no había mostrado un interés concreto por contratarla; eso la había tenido un poco abrumada.

Ron se limpió las manos con un viejo paño y sonrió completamente satisfecho de sí mismo. Había terminado con la fabricación de detonadores mucho antes de lo que había previsto y ahora solo le faltaba realizar un simple hechizo para verificar que funcionaban correctamente. Sonrió de nuevo. Ya comenzaba a pensar que fabricar detonadores (y en general cualquiera de esos interesantes objetos que había en la tienda) era algo en donde podía aplicar sus conocimientos, y por sobre todo, aprender muchísimos más de una manera bastante práctica y divertida, tal como a él le gustaba.

Entonces, recordó de pronto que en algún cajón de su habitación en la Madriguera se encontraba la invitación exclusiva que le había enviado el Ministerio para reintegrarse al escuadrón de aurores…

―Disculpe― una infantil voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Bajó la vista y se encontró con un pequeño niño, cuyos padres lo aguardaban en la entrada de la tienda. ―Deseo llevar esta pluma y uno de esos detonadores― señaló tímidamente.

Ron se apresuró en efectuar la venta y sonrió para si mismo cuando vio al chico correr felizmente para mostrarle a los adultos el paquete que contenía uno de los detonadores que acababa de fabricar y probar. Luego se fijó en que allá afuera comenzaba a transitar un considerable número de personas por lo que supuso que la tienda no tardaría en repletarse, y él solo no podría atender a tanta gente. Refunfuñó por lo bajo y se acercó a la puerta del baño, donde sabía que todavía estaba encerrada su hermana.

―Ginny, no te la pasarás todo el día encerrada… ¡Necesito ayuda con la caja!

―¡Olvídalo! ¡Todavía no me puedo deshacerse de este maldito hechizo!

―Ya déjate de idioteces, ¡ni que tuvieras trece años!

―¡LÁRGATE!

―¡BIEN! ¡Pero más vale que salgas de ahí porque tengo trabajo que hacer en las bodegas!

Bufó molesto y regresó al vestíbulo, pero su mal humor desapareció al instante cuando vio quien aguardaba al otro lado del mesón. Su corazón se aceleró desaforadamente, desesperado y regocijado por encontrarse con su dueña aguardando por él; Hermione tamborileaba los dedos con impaciencia mientras observaba distraídamente a su alrededor. Se veía preciosa con una blusa y unos pantalones formales, de seguro que venía de alguna de sus entrevistas.

Ron intentó acomodarse el cabello con sus dedos y sonrió a más no poder. El día no podía ir mejor. No se esperaba tan maravillosa sorpresa.

―Hola― dijo tras aclararse la garganta. Hermione giró su rostro de inmediato y sus brillantes ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

―Hola― lo saludó encantadoramente.

Se quedaron observando estúpidamente y Ron le tomó la mano, deseando que por nada en el mundo se interrumpiese aquel momento.

―Disculpe, señor Weasley― otra infantil voz lo arrancó de su trance. Molesto, volvió a bajar la mirada y se encontró con otro niño, esta vez de unos diez años, que para su sorpresa cargaba un carro totalmente lleno de chucherías.

Hermione sonrió, se hizo a un lado y fingió interés en unos frascos en cuyo interior flotaba una sustancia de aspecto muy asqueroso.

El niño comenzó a pasarle las cosas para que las marcara y él entornó los ojos. No se podía creer que compraría todo eso.

―¿Tus padres te han dado el dinero para que compres todo esto, verdad?― preguntó con un tono de voz que él consideraba el más dulce que tenía. Sintió la mirada de Hermione clavada en él y sus orejas adquirieron un tono escarlata.

El chico asintió inocente y culpablemente y Ron frunció el ceño. Aún así, continuó pasando los artículos, pero se detuvo cuando una caja del famoso "_Encantamiento―soñar despierto―patentado" _llegó a sus manos.

―No puedo venderte esto― informó seriamente, llamando una vez más la atención de Hermione.

El niño frunció el ceño. ―¿Por qué?

―Porque es para mayores de once años ¿qué edad tienes?

―Once años― respondió el chico sagazmente. Ron rodó los ojos y juró escuchar el típico sonido que Hermione emitía cuando aguantaba reírse.

―¿Me quieres tomar el pelo?

―¡Mi primo de siete compró uno hace unos meses!― protestó el niño y él se horrorizó con la posibilidad de que hiciera un berrinche, o peor aún, que se pusiera a llorar.

―Escucha― dijo suavizando exageradamente su voz y sus orejas volvieron a arder. ―La tienda ha decidido aumentar de seis a once años la edad para usar este producto…

―¿Por qué?

―¡Cuestiones de seguridad!― respondió tajante. Definitivamente no tenía la paciencia que se requería para lidiar con niños. El chico resopló fuertemente y él dio por finalizada esa estúpida e innecesaria discusión.

Suspiró aliviado cuando lo vio desaparecer. Hermione estalló en carcajadas.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso?― gruñó, todavía notablemente sonrojado.

―¿Eres así de amable con todos los clientes?

―Por supuesto que sí― volvió a gruñir.

―Oh, ya lo creo― combino Hermione. ―Pero deberías esforzarte un poco más, especialmente si se llevan la mitad de la tienda…

Ron asintió en silencio. ―Pero de todos modos― suspiró. ―Debería gastar su dinero en otras cosas ¿no lo crees?― Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida por su comentario. ―Quiero decir, que no debería gastar todo su dinero en chucherías, hay cosas más importantes y necesarias…

Hermione lo observó con tanta ternura y admiración que se avergonzó. Carraspeó y decidió cambiar de tema.

―¿Venías de una de tus entrevistas?

Ella parpadeó, como si hubiera salido de un trance. ―Así es― dijo sonriente.

―¿Y de qué era esta vez?― preguntó muy interesado en el tema. ―Creo que lo único que falta es que te ofrezcan estudiar medimagia…

Hermione se mordió el labio. ―Nada de eso― murmuró y sus ojos brillaron. Se balanceó sobre sus talones e inspiró profundamente antes de hablar. ―El Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas me ha citado esta mañana y…

―¡Te han ofrecido finalmente un puesto!― la interrumpió Ron entusiasmado.

―Bueno sí…― dijo Hermione. ―Pero supongo que no es nada seguro, porque aún falta una semana para saber los resultados de los EXTASIS, y si yo no…

―¿Estás loca?― Ron rodó los ojos. ―¿De verdad crees que el resultado de esos exámenes importa en tu caso?

Hermione frunció el ceño. ―¿En mi caso?

―Sí, en tu caso― enfatizó. ―Eres realmente brillante, ya todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta por si no lo sabías― agregó, y antes de que ella dijera algo se apresuró a seguir hablando. ―Y si tanto te preocupa, créeme que es más que obvio que el Ministerio sabe antes que todos los resultados de los EXTASIS, por lo que ya deben de estar más que enterados de que obtuviste Extraordinario en todas tus asignaturas― concluyó, sintiéndose satisfecho por su explicación.

Hermione hizo una mueca, todavía no muy convencida. Ron volvió a tomarle la mano por sobre el mesón. Se sentía tremendamente feliz por ella.

―¡Y además te han citado! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?― le animó.

―Es solo que no quiero hacerme falsas expectativas.

―No son falsas expectativas― rebatió, muy serio. ―Ya lo tienes, lo sabes. No arruines este momento, lo has esperado por siempre.

Hermione se mordió el labio sin saber qué responderle, excepto que era endemoniadamente maravilloso, pero aquella declaración no vendría mucho al tema.

―¡Tenemos que celebrar!― volvió a exclamar Ron, logrando finalmente contagiarle su entusiasmo. ―Tengo que ingeniármelas para poder tomarme el resto de la tarde libre…― reflexionó en voz baja. ―Pero con Ginny encerrada en el baño no puedo hacer mucho…

―¿Gnny está encerrada en el baño?― preguntó Hermione alarmada. Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió feliz.

―Sí, por fin cayó en una de las bromas que George tiene preparada para los curiosos que se meten donde no deben.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. ―¿Y te alegras de eso?

―¡Por supuesto que no!― rió, y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

―¿Es muy grave?

―¡Oh, por favor! ¡Son solo bromas inocentes!

―¡Claro, muy inocentes!― se indignó, recordando las atrocidades que vio hacer a los gemelos en Hogwarts, y alguna de la que hasta ella fue víctima. ―Creo que sería conveniente que vaya a verla por si…

―Déjala― Ron la retuvo y rodeó rápidamente el mesón. ―No exageres, se le quitará en un par de horas… o días― rió.

―Eres un insensible― acusó Hermione sonriendo.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa. Se le acercó y por fin le dio un beso. ―Pero además― susurró. ―Se supone que has venido a verme a mí ¿o me equivoco?

―Solo vine para darte la noticia, sé que estás ocupado― ella volvió a sonreír y se alejó de él.

Ron rió. ―No creerás que voy a desaprovechar que estás aquí…― ella alzó las cejas en un gesto de desaprobación, pero no puso resistencia cuando volvió a tomarla de la mano para jalarla a un lugar mucho más privado.

La guió hasta el final de un angosto pasillo que conducía a una pequeña bodega donde se almacenaban productos que se debían mantener alejados del resto. Se detuvieron en la entrada y se acercó para robarle un nuevo beso; ella lo correspondió solo por un par de segundos.

―No seas irresponsable, Ron― apoyó sus manos en su pecho y lo alejó. ―No hay nadie atendiendo.

Él sonrió y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios.

―Ron, no…― suspiró Hermione, totalmente arrebolada.

―Ginny se encargará, no te preocupes…― la besaba lenta y suavemente, tal como sabía que a ella le gustaba. ―Te he echado tanto de menos…

―No hagas esto, Ron, por favor…― rogó Hermione, pero no hizo ningún intento por zafarse. También lo había echado muchísimo de menos.

―¿Por qué…? ¿No te gusta…?

―Alguien puede venir…

Ron volvió a sonreír, y sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la puerta tras ellos para arrastrarla al interior de la habitación. La poca luz que emitía una pequeña ampolleta se pintaba de rosa al reflejar el líquido contenido en decenas de botellitas de filtros de amor, que se agolpaban en unas viejas estanterías. Además, una extraña niebla flotaba alrededor, subiendo en forma de espirales mientras emanaba de un enorme caldero arrimado a una esquina, cuyo contenido era una sustancia nacarada…

―¿Amortentia?― Hermione entrecerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. No sabía que Sortilegios Weasley se atrevía a fabricar ese brebaje tan complicado, y mucho menos a venderlo.

―No crea amor, solo obsesión― dijo Ron con voz ronca, respirando entrecortadamente. ―Aunque yo no necesitaría beberla si se tratara de ti― susurró instalando sus manos en su cintura. La atrajo hacia él y la besó profundamente, acorralándola luego entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Hermione se estremeció, dejando escapar todo el aire que había contenido y luego inspiró profundamente, sintiendo como el delicioso aroma de la famosa poción se colaba por sus fosas nasales, embriagándola completamente de aquellas fragancias que desde siempre habían ejercido una fatal atracción sobre ella, pero por Dios, ahora lo único que podía reconocer era la intensa y exquisita esencia de Ron por todas partes.

Si seguían así, definitivamente iba a perder la cabeza.

Todos sus sentidos se aferraron a él con locura. Ya apenas podía pensar. Solo era consciente de sus labios moviéndose y acoplándose desesperadamente, del doloroso placer de su boca sobre la suya. Estaba perdida, realmente perdida. Ron era capaz de romper todas sus defensas y esquemas, de llevarla hasta el límite y de hacerle hacer cosas que nunca en su sano juicio creyó que haría, como encerrarse en una sala llena de vapor de amortentia, sabiendo de antemano que no se podrían resistir al ser la perdición el uno del otro… Oh, él sabía todo lo que provocaba en ella, seguramente estaba haciendo todo esto a propósito…

―Eres terrible― dijo apenas, entre labios que iban y venían.

―¿Sí…?

―Sí…― depositó suaves besos en su mentón. ―Siempre me… haces hacer… cosas prohibidas― con cada respiro que daba, más aturdida se sentía.

Él sonrió, completamente complacido por sus palabras. ―Terrible y todo…― murmuró. ―Así te gusto.

―Sí, así es― dijo sin aliento, volviendo a capturar sus labios con deleite.

Morirían si no seguían adelante, así que continuarían cuanto fuese necesario.

―Hermione… me, me vuelves loco…― confesó Ron con voz ahogada, dejando salir las palabras atropelladamente de su boca. Estaba totalmente extasiado y atontado, con su corazón martillando desesperado en su pecho, a punto de explotar. Hermione lo besaba increíblemente, con una tersura formidable que se tornaba terriblemente candente mientras sus finos dedos recorrían su cabello y su cuello.

Sus pies se entrelazaron con placer. La levantó para acomodarla mejor entre sus brazos y ella gimió al sentirlo tan cerca, robándole besos agonizantes, mordidas celestiales.

Ron se sentía desfallecer. Nunca creyó que sus sesiones de besos llegarían a tal nivel de intensidad. O tal vez solo era la situación, el lugar, sus aromas enloquecedores colándose por cada uno de sus poros, haciendo que sus mentes se nublen, provocándolos, instándolos a que desearan reavivar desesperados todos aquellos recuerdos y momentos que atesoraban tan celosamente, cuyo máximo representante era la maravillosa ocasión transcurrida en la habitación de Ron la noche de la fiesta sorpresa…

―¡RON!

Se despegaron tan rápido que él se tambaleó peligrosamente y chocó con una estantería, y si no fuera por sus impecables reflejos de guardián, una buena cantidad de botellitas se hubieran echo añicos.

―¡¿Dónde demonios te has metido?― la fastidiada voz de Ginny volvió a retumbar en sus oídos, haciéndolos por fin reaccionar. Intentaron calmarse un poco y salieron precipitadamente de la asfixiante y engatusadora sala. El aire fresco no tardó en invadir sus pulmones. Caminaron de regreso, todavía con la cabeza dándoles vuelta por el angosto pasillo.

―¿Qué pasa?― Ron se revolvió el pelo y buscó a su hermana, quien no tardó en aparecer, ahora con toda su cara pintada de un intenso azul. Se rió al verla.

―¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?― Ginny le espetó enfadada, ya se había resignado ante su terrible aspecto. Luego se fijó por primera vez en Hermione y parpadeó rápidamente.

Y ella, que todavía estaba muy acalorada, sintió su cara hirviendo por la vergüenza. Y es que recién reparaba en lo que habían estado haciendo…

¡Por Merlín!

―¿Qué pasa?― Ron volvió a preguntar, alzando las cejas.

Ginny chasqueó la lengua. ―Creí que estabas en la bodega― dijo lanzándoles escrutadoras miradas de manera alternativa. ―George quiere que vayas a mover unas cajas…

―¿Acaso no las puede mover él?― gruñó. ―¡Siempre me tiene moviendo cajas!

―¿Es mi idea, o escuché al pequeño Ronnie quejándose a mis espaldas?

Hermione rió al ver su expresión y Ron decidió que era mejor apurarse en cumplir con la orden. Se perdió por los pasillos al momento que aparecía George, felizmente acompañado por Angelina Johnson. La joven saludó amigablemente a Ginny y a Hermione (que se había impresionado un poco por su presencia) y compartieron una pequeña y amena conversación.

George carraspeó exageradamente. ―Bien, no es recomendable distraer al personal de la tienda― dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa a Ginny. ―Así que Angelina, por favor, si me acompañas…

―¡Oye!― bufó Ginny. ―¡¿Y acaso no me vas a decir cómo rayos se soluciona esto?― exigió apuntando su propia cara, la que ahora se estaba tornando morada.

George se rió por lo bajo. ―Hermanita, lo siento, pero todavía no me he dado el tiempo de creer el hechizo que pueda revertir la situación― explicó solemnemente. Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ―Pero no te preocupes, que solo serán unos cuantos días…

―¿DÍAS?― Ginny se vio bastante afectada por la noticia. ―¿Pero crees que desaparezcan de aquí al cumpleaños de Harry?

―Claro, pero no si tienes mala suerte― la consoló George sinceramente.

―¡Listo!― Ron reapareció sacudiéndose las manos. ―Quisiera saber qué tienes metido en esas cajas ¡estaban realmente pesadas!― se quejó.

―Ya lo verás― su hermano le guiñó un ojo, dando a entender que era otra de sus grandes invenciones. ―Ah, por cierto. Me interesa mucho conocer más a fondo la idea que me comentaste el otro día, acerca de crear una poción para no dormir…

―¿Poción para no dormir?― repitió Hermione, como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír.

―Sí― dijo George rodando los ojos. ―Según Ron, los pobres estudiantes necesitan más tiempo del que disponen para estudiar para los TIMOS y EXTASIS, por lo que propuso que fabricáramos una poción que quite el sueño, y que además otorgue energía extra― explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. ―Y ahora que lo pienso, podríamos modificar la amortentia para que también incentive obsesión por los estudios…

Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron violentamente ante la mención de la famosa poción, pero ella se recobró rápidamente y le dedicó una acusadora mirada; no podía creer que haya tenido una idea semejante. No podía no decirle algo al respecto:

―¡Acabas de graduarte de Hogwarts como prefecto y sugieres un producto que rompe todas las reglas!

Ron se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos. Un silencio en el que se palpaba a leguas lo que a continuación sucedería.

―¡Creo que es una muy buena idea!― contraatacó al final, y sus orejas adquirieron rápidamente el color de su cabello. ―¡Y además no rompe las reglas!

Hermione se indignó. ―¡Vaya! ¡No me digas que te diste el tiempo de leerlas!― exclamó sarcásticamente.

―¡Por supuesto que lo hice!― se defendió débilmente. ―Porque como acabas de mencionar, fui prefecto y…

―¡Claro!― lo interrumpió Hermione, exasperándose más de lo necesario. ―¡Y casualmente te saltaste la página treinta y siete del manual de prefectura, donde se explica explícitamente que las pociones o cualquier otra sustancia que altere el normal funcionamiento del metabolismo de un estudiante está prohibida!― ella sonrió con suficiencia al saber que ya había ganado la discusión, pero para asegurarse, agregó: ―¡Siendo mucho más severa si de estudios se trata!

Ron abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Aquello echaba abajo todos sus posibles argumentos; solo Hermione Granger podía saberse de memoria el número de las páginas en donde se explicaba cada una de las reglas de Hogwarts.

Hubo un instante de completo silencio antes de que Angelina no pudiera evitar echarse a reír por su espectáculo. Hermione desvió la mirada, totalmente sonrojada, y para su desgracia, se encontró con que un par de clientes también los observaban divertidos.

―Te ha tocado muy difícil, hermanito― dijo George dándole palmaditas en la espalda, como si le estuviera dando el pésame por algo verdaderamente terrible.

―Ya estoy acostumbrado― murmuró Ron, sonriendo de lado. Observó a Hermione, y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Aún así, volvió a sonreír.

¿Y qué esperaban? Si a pesar de lo mucho que habían crecido y cambiado juntos, aquella esencia que tanto los caracterizaba seguía intacta.

Hermione no le dirigió la palabra a Ron durante la siguiente hora a pesar de que se quedó en el lugar aguardando a que finalizara su turno para que pudieran pasar el resto de la tarde juntos (George se había puesto particularmente de buen humor gracias a la llegada de Angelina, por lo que le había dado el resto del día libre), por lo que se dedicó a esquivarlo lanzándole miradas de fastidio mientras charlaba con Ginny (ahora con su cara totalmente verde) acerca de los planes sobre organizar una fiesta para Harry por su cumpleaños, el que coincidía felizmente con el fin de su primera etapa de entrenamiento, con lo que se daba fin también a sus prolongadas ausencias.

Ahora, sin haber roto la ley del hielo impuesta ni una sola vez, caminaban un tanto distanciados por el concurrido callejón.

Hermione observaba con mucha interés las vitrinas, sintiéndose invadida por una fugaz nostalgia cada vez que veía anticipados anuncios sobre el inicio de clases el 1 de Septiembre. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que nunca más recibiría una carta indicándole los materiales que debía comprar para un próximo curso, o que no volvería a utilizar las túnicas de Hogwarts. En realidad todavía no se acostumbraba a la nueva organización que comenzaba a adquirir su vida; algo mucho más independiente que conllevaba muchas más responsabilidades.

Con ese pensamiento decidió hacer una parada en Flourish y Blotts; si iba a entrar a trabajar en el Ministerio, debía instruirse y prepararse lo mejor posible.

Ron rodó los ojos pero la siguió en silencio, aceptando de una vez por todas que nunca comprendería su afición por el estudio y los libros; finalmente había entendido las sabias palabras que alguna vez oyó decir a su padre; que no tenía sentido intentar entender a las mujeres tan complicadas (y si Hermione no entraba en esa categoría, el mundo definitivamente se había vuelto loco) y que solo había que esforzarse en quererlas como se lo merecían. Sonrió.

La librería era un sinfín de pasillos repletos de libros hasta el techo, pero Hermione sabía donde buscar cada sección como la palma de su mano. Se dirigió rápidamente a la que buscaba, sintiendo los pasos de Ron detrás de ella.

―¿Vas a comprar o solo vienes a mirar?― preguntó él, sin un ápice de fastidio en su voz. Aún así lo ignoró completamente.

Ron chasqueó la lengua ¿por qué rayos era tan obstinada?

Ella continuó ignorándolo y buscando lo que necesitaba, pero de pronto se fijó en que un par de chicas le lanzaban descaradas y estúpidas miradas. Frunció el ceño, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se le acercó y le tomó la mano para tenerlo a su lado. Ron la observó impresionado (suponía que estaba enojado con él y ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de las chicas), pero le devolvió el gesto rápidamente, entrelazando sus dedos firmemente.

―¿Y qué libro buscamos esta vez?― se animó a preguntar de nuevo, suponiendo que ya no estaban enfadados.

Ella le dedicó una fría mirada. ―Uno que contenga la versión extendida de los documentos que invalidan a las criaturas mágicas como seres iguales a los magos― respondió cortante.

Ron rodó los ojos. ¡Definitivamente jamás la entendería!

―¿Por qué insistes en estar…?

―Creí que ya estabas acostumbrado― lo interrumpió ácidamente, citando las palabras que había dicho hace más de una hora.

Ron no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

―Lo siento, pero no puedo retractarme, lo dije muy sinceramente― declaró, y ella frunció más el ceño. ―¿Pero acaso tú no podrías decir lo mismo?― inquirió suavemente y acomodó un rebelde rizo tras su oreja.

―¿Decir qué?

―¿Que ya estás acostumbrado a mí y a todas mis idioteces?

La expresión de Hermione vaciló, y al final terminó cediendo.

―Eres lo peor― dijo sonriendo.

―Si sigues diciéndome eso constantemente, creo que lo comenzaré a tomar como un cumplido.

Ella rió. ―Lo es― susurró, y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Ron esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se apresuró en seguirla.

Después de darse varias vueltas por la librería y por algunas otras tiendas más, decidió que la mejor manera de relajarse y refrescarse del terrible sol de la tarde sería tomando una buena dosis de helados, por lo que prácticamente arrastró a Hermione a la heladería más cercana; Florean Fortescue a esas horas estaba repleta de personas, pero uno de los meseros apenas los vio entrar al local los reconoció, por lo corrió desesperadamente a atenderlos y buscarles una de las mejores mesas.

―No deberían tratarnos como si no fuéramos como el común de las personas― dijo Hermione algo molesta, apenas el joven brujo desapareció desesperado en busca de sus pedidos.

Ron rió. ―El común de las personas no se la pasó prófugo un año entero buscando horrcruxes para ayudar a destruir a Voldemort― dijo alegremente. Hermione lo miró algo alarmada. ―Solo creo que debemos aprovechar los pequeños privilegios que tenemos…― agregó un poco avergonzado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Ron a veces decía cosas tan maravillosas y otras… bueno, no muy apropiadas o acertadas.

―De todos modos ese no es mi punto.

―¿Y cuál es tu punto?― preguntó él, muy interesado.

―Que por muy gentiles o buen intencionado que sea el trato diferente que se le da a ciertas personas…― comenzó a explicar solemnemente. ―… ya sea por un mal o buen motivo, son esos mismos tipos de actos los que sentaron las bases que paulatinamente dieron comienzo a la discriminación, al maltrato…― Ron alzó las cejas, captando a donde quería llegar con todo el asunto.

―… ¡Siendo que todas las criaturas merecen tener los mismos derechos!― terminó Hermione, un poco exasperada.

En ese momento dos gigantescas copas de helado levitaron hasta ellos, ubicándose sobre la mesa por si solas.

―¿Planeas seguir adelante con la P.E.E.D.O, verdad?― preguntó Ron sonriendo, mientras comenzaba a atacar su helado rebosante de crema y caramelo.

Hermione suspiró. ―Sí… bueno, quisiera que alguna vez la tomen en cuenta en las altas instituciones…― murmuró. ―Pero primero tengo que investigar muchísimo para establecer firmes argumentos que la respalden, lograr que las personas se interesen y colaboren con la cusa. No será nada fácil, quizás tarde años…

―Sé que lo lograrás― le dijo Ron sinceramente. Luego le tomó la mano, y con sus dedos comenzó a trazar las líneas de su palma, como si estuviera leyendo su futuro. ―Estás hecha para defender los derechos de los elfos y de cualquier otra criatura indefensa― susurró misteriosamente, de una manera que se podría considerar una perfecta imitación de la profesora Trelawney.

Hermione se rió fuertemente, y a pesar de que nunca le gustó esa asignatura, estuvo muy de acuerdo con sus palabras.

―¿Y tú?― cuestionó calmadamente, tras varios segundos en el que devoraron más de la mitad de sus copas. ―¿Te gusta trabajar con George en la tienda?

Ron alzó la vista y la observó seriamente. ―Más de lo que creí cuando comencé, mucho más― respondió con mucha sinceridad. ―Creo que… es algo que me gusta― sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Le provocaba una tremenda felicidad saber que se sentía satisfecho y contento con lo que hacía (a pesar que nunca podría aprobar del todo la clase de artículos que fabricaba). Sin embargo, aún había algo al respecto que le inquietaba.

―¿Y qué harás respecto a la oferta del Departamento de Aurores?― le preguntó, muy cuidadosamente.

Ron alzó la vista. ―No es algo que haya pensado profundamente..._ murmuró. ―…pero no podría iniciar esa clase de entrenamiento, al menos no por el momento.

Ella asintió quedamente. ―¿Estás seguro?

Él suspiró de nuevo. ―En realidad nunca estuve seguro… pero después de todo lo que pasó durante la guerra y el último curso…

Hermione le tomó la mano y lo miró muy seriamente. ―Si piensas que por eso no tienes las habilidades suficientes…

Ron negó con la cabeza rápidamente. ―No es eso, es…― suspiró y se aclaró la garganta. ―Es como si algo gritara en tu interior que aquello no es lo que te corresponde…― articuló con voz considerablemente más baja. Desvió la mirada, ruborizándose, pero una nueva caricia en su mano lo hizo volver a observarla.

Y con tan solo verla, desaparecieron todas sus posibles inseguridades.

Le sonrió y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

El sol se acababa de ocultar en el horizonte cuando arribaron al vecindario de Westminster. Por las calles no se veía ni un alma y la tenue luz de los faroles chocaba con el follaje de los árboles, que se mecía al ritmo de una cálida y agradable brisa, nada comparada al sofocante aire que los había acompañado durante la mayor parte del día.

Después de haberse acabado los helados en Florean Fortescue y librado del concurrido callejón Diagon, habían iniciado un trayecto indefinible, caminando tranquilamente por las calles que bordeaban el centro de la ciudad para esquivar las bochornosas avenidas londinenses, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en solitarias y pequeñas plazas donde se echaban a correr, retándose en pequeñas carreras y persiguiéndose como niños pequeños (en ambos casos Ron siempre ganaba) o recostándose sobre el césped donde se mimaban y besaban durante unos minutos, reanudando luego la marcha.

Aminoraron el paso cuando la modesta fachada de la casa de los Granger apareció al doblar por una esquina, como queriendo posponer cuanto sea posible el final de aquella maravillosa jornada; una como cualquier otra, pero tan diferente a las demás.

―Bien― dijo Ron cuando se detuvieron. Una luz proveniente desde el interior de la casa indicaba que el matrimonio Granger ya se encontraba en el lugar. Suspiró.

―Supongo que ahora viene la parte en la que me tengo que despedir.

Hermione rió. ―¿Supones?

Él se encogió de hombros. ―¿No es así como tiene que ser? ¿El chico escoltando a la chica sana y salva hasta su casa al final del día?

Ella se rió más fuerte y negó con la cabeza.

―Puedes retrasar esa parte cuanto quieras― musitó.

Ron sonrió con satisfacción y luego se dedicó a jugar con sus dedos. Suspiró. ―Creo que todavía no me acostumbro a esta nueva rutina― susurró mirando como sus manos se entrelazaban una y otra vez.

Hermione alzó su mano y le quitó una hoja que se había quedado atrapada en su cabello. ―Yo tampoco.

La observó soñadoramente.

―Quisiera que… pudiéramos vernos más seguido― murmuró. ―… creo que… no soportaría estar otra semana sin verte― confesó, y sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos con intensidad. Entonces ella sorpresivamente ubicó una mano en su nuca y lo atrajo para besarlo con profunda suavidad.

Le correspondió embobado, con su corazón latiendo desaforado en su garganta. Estaba sediento de sus besos.

―¿Entonces vendrás mañana?― Hermione se alejó con sutileza y lo observó atentamente.

Él sonrió y asintió quedamente.

―Vendré siempre.

―Es bueno saberlo.

―Sí.

Hermione volvió a acercarse, y una vez más recibió la prolongada, cálida y reconfortante sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos. Y no pudo hacer más que volver a abandonarse, a dejarse caer en sus redes y ser llevado hasta un lejano y misterioso lugar de infinito y sincero regocijo, donde solo ella podía transportarlo, sintiendo con cada ínfimo roce el anhelo, la necesidad y seguridad que le transmitía.

―Te quiero demasiado― susurró cuando se hubieron separado, apoyando su frente sobre la suya. ―Te amo demasiado.

Hermione sonrió a más no poder y cerró los ojos; una expresión que reflejaba una completa complicidad y satisfacción. ―Dímelo otra vez.

Ron sonrió y deslizó sus dedos delicadamente por su rostro.

―Te amo― musitó suavemente. ―Te amo, te amo…

Sus ojos brillaban cada vez que lo decía, leyendo el mensaje en los de ella, proclamando que era totalmente correspondido.

Se amaban tanto que a veces ya no se podían explicar como habían podido estar los primeros once años de sus vidas sin saber siquiera de la existencia del otro.

Pero finalmente, ya no podrían liberarse.

Y es que habían crecido juntos, con el tiempo tomándose su tiempo para que las cosas entre ellos se dieran tal como debían darse, sin apuros ni contratiempos; habían sido testigos del crecer del otro, de su madurar entre errores y aciertos, de cómo se fueron transformando en aquellos jóvenes que primeramente se consideraron enemigos y luego amigos y finalmente compañeros de camino, amantes y compañeros de viaje; de a poco se habían visto convertir en el hombre y en la mujer que necesitaba el otro.

Y lo sabían.

Habían superado y aprendido tantas cosas, que finalmente se sentían totalmente acordes y seguros consigo mismos y con todo lo que los rodeaba. A través del otro podían ver su propio reflejo, perderse y encontrarse, descubrirse y abrigarse. A través del otro podían escuchar sus propias voces susurrándoles un mar infinito de extrañas, pero regocijantes y satisfactorias certezas, declarando promesas de completa felicidad para un futuro que se acercaba a pasos agigantados, con sus sueños haciéndose realidad, juntos. Siempre juntos.

Porque solo juntos podían ser ellos mismos y luchar en contra de las adversidades que la vida les preparaba, porque solo juntos podían acudir al encuentro de las maravillas que les esperaban; de cada nuevo amanecer y atardecer, de cada nuevo beso y caricia, de alguna desconocida parte de sus almas.

Porque siempre habría algo nuevo que descubrir.

―**FIN―**

* * *

><p><em><span>Notas finales de la autora:<span>_

_Así es queridos lectores, la historia finalmente, después de 7 largos meses, ha llegado a su fin. Y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Siento que ha quedado tal como desde que comencé a escribirla imaginé; desde el principio hasta el final; con Ron y Hermione completamente unidos y amándose con locura *suspira* La verdad es que siempre quise escribir algo como esto, algo "diferente" al resto de las cosas que había leído. Algo que se encargara de resaltar y poner énfasis en cada detalle por más mínimo que fuera, describiendo hasta el cansancio cada sensación, pensamiento y sentimiento; describir desde "cero" el inicio de la relación de este querido par (así como también su hermosa evolución, sobrellevando todos sus temores e inseguridades al respecto). Sé perfectamente que al principio es algo lenta y quizás hasta tediosa, pero así fue como lo planeé. Sentía que había tantas cosas por "descubrir" que era necesario tomarme todas esas palabras para rescatar todo. _

_Por lo mismo, no saben lo agradecida que estoy de todos ustedes quienes han seguido la historia (ya sea en silencio, acosándome en twitter *risas* o a lo largo de sus hermosos comentarios, que deben saber, siempre me han sacado tremendas sonrisas) y llegado hasta acá. Para mí ha significa mucho saber que están ahí, leyendo este dispárate mío que ha salido desde lo más profundo de mi ser, gracias a un momento muy difícil de mi corta existencia. Y bueno, a pesar de que es muy probable que nunca en nuestras vidas nos veamos las caras, sé que detrás de esa pantalla hay una persona como yo, con sueños, anhelos y problemas, y les deseo lo mejor._

_Espero haberles brindado un grato momento de lectura, y haber llegado aunque sea a una parte de sus corazones, dejando una que otra palabra o momento que no olviden en mucho tiempo. Ha sido un honor tenerlos como lectores. Recuerden que el amor sí existe, solo hace falta saber buscarlo y por sobre todo, saber verlo. _

_*Hace una reverencia y se baja del estrado*_

_Muchísimas gracias._


End file.
